Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix
by Eradona
Summary: Due to an old Friendship between two meddling old men, Ichigo Kurosaki and Company end up at Hogwarts. The mission: protect Harry Potter! Primarily Bleach Characters interacting with the Wizarding World. Rating changed to M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: HP main pairs will remain cannon; others: IchiRuki being the main pairing; TatsFred; ToshKarin; RanGin; GrimNel; others are open to suggestion if I can fit them in. Needless to say, the only Bleach I own is the stuff under the sink that I clean with, and the only HP I own are the well-worn books and DVDs on my shelves… If I owned the other I wouldn't be doing this!

Okay, this is my first story post - helpful critiques are more than welcome, flamers - go douse yourself somewhere else. I also don't have a Beta reader, but if anyone wants to volunteer...

Chapter 1

The Winter War was over, but the Soul Society's fight with Aizen had only just begun. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, with a little bit of help from some exceptional humans and a group of forgotten exiles, had managed to kill one of the traitorous former Captains, Tosen; Gin was in critical condition after betraying Aizen, and the Soul Reapers were trying to recover and recoup their strength, knowing he was going to come at them again. It was a time to rebuild and regroup; and for some of them, to train and grow stronger.

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting at the table with Urahara, sipping tea after training with him to control his spiritual pressure. He had finally succeeded in sealing Zangetsu just that day, and he didn't even need a release command – just a small pulse of reiatsu into the zanpakuto, and it immediately transformed into its Shikai.

Why would someone who had spent the equivalent of three months in the Dangai Precipice World need to train to control his spiritual pressure? Because he was working on getting it not back to the way it was (when he was leaking it all over the place like a broken faucet), but to a happy medium somewhere in between. He had turned all of his reiatsu into physical strength in order to defeat Aizen and use the Final Getsuga Tensho… which he hadn't done. For some reason, as soon as Ichigo had told him what he was going to do – Aizen had apparently either panicked or had a premonition that Ichigo's strike would be deadly to him or so severely injure him that even he wouldn't be able to recover from it; the next thing the substitute shinigami knew, a Garganta had been opened and The Man Who Would Be God was diving into it and slamming it shut behind him, leaving Ichigo and the newly arrived Urahara standing there with nearly identical "WTF?" expressions on their faces.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo had shouted at Kisuke.

The shop owner, staring at where the Garganta had just closed shrugged and shook his head.

"Beats the hell out of me," he had replied, scratching his head under his ever-present green and white striped bucket hat. Cursing, Ichigo had rammed Tensa Zangetsu into the dirt, dropped down on a rock and sulked, much to Urahara's bemusement. Ichigo had just spent three months in the Dangai Precipice World, training with Tensa Zangetsu, spent nearly all of his father's spiritual pressure – and he didn't even get to use _Mugetsu_? Not that he wasn't relieved he got to hang on to his powers, but still… they hadn't had a chance to talk more about it at that moment, as his friends had all arrived, more or less safe and sound, from Hueco Mundo. Urahara had later theorized that the Hogyoku had sensed that the Final Getsuga Tensho was a deadly threat and forced Aizen to retreat, since retreat wasn't in the man's character. Aizen had, after all, known all about _Mugetsu_, and about how powerful an attack it was; Isshin had once used it himself, after all.

He was also training again with the vizards to control his inner hollow better several days a week. Hiyori was still recovering at the Fourth Squad, so he was working with Shinji or Lisa most of the time. Many of the officers were still recovering, so those that were hale and hearty were trying to take up the slack, and had been loaned out to other squads to assist until their officers were better. Even the vizards – grumbling - had assisted for a time, being former officers, as had Ichigo's father, Yoruichi and Urahara. In addition, Ichigo had started learning kidou from his father (who had not been his first choice as an instructor), and working on his hand to hand with Yoruichi. In addition to working again with Urahara on his sword-work, his current schedule had his spare time extremely full. In fact, he'd go so far as to say he had no spare time. So little, he was actually leaving the hollow hunting to the local Shinigami – and the vizards, who with a bit of eye rolling, had taken that cause up again.

He unconsciously flexed his left hand, testing it. It felt strange, and a little stiff. Urahara was watching him from under the brim of his hat, and when Ichigo realized what he was doing, he frowned and looked away.

"All right, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara quizzed him. Ichigo nodded. His reiatsu had become so internalized, so locked in, that Ichigo was invisible even to those who knew him; he could even sneak up on Uryu, which freaked out the Quincy to the point that once or twice he had squealed like a little girl when Ichigo had said "boo." It was why Aizen had thought he had taken steps back, when in fact Ichigo had evolved even beyond the traitor's wildest dreams. What he was doing now was _unlearning_ what he had learned with Zangetsu during that time and trying to find a 'healthy medium'. Yes, he could finally control his spiritual pressure – but it had come at a price. A very steep one. Hence the word 'healthy.'

Kisuke and Yoruichi had become fairly alarmed when returning to his body had become extraordinarily painful; so much so, he was actually reluctant to leave it because it meant having to go back in. So one day, when he had arrived at the shop after school – Captain Unohana had been waiting for him. Ichigo had gulped when he had seen her; and then very meekly (he was thoroughly convinced she was the second strongest Captain, and probably more powerful than even Kyoraku and Kenpachi…well, at least it hadn't been the Freak waiting for him) did everything she and Kisuke told him as they ran a whole battery of strange and bizarre tests on him. Even his father, whom Yoruichi had brought about half way through, had been baffled by what they were doing. When they were finished, she had talked to Isshin for a long time, before she had returned to Soul Society, and Isshin had been extremely serious and somber when they returned home. A week later, Ichigo had been given a gigai to replace his body, which, Kisuke told him, was breaking down. It could no longer handle the strain of his massive reiatsu. To put it bluntly – his human body was dying.

As he sat there, cooling off after a mentally straining exercise, trying to get used to his new gigai and what _that_ all meant, his mind was on Renji's cryptic parting words – the red pineapple head had managed to come over for two hours that day to help him train. His friend had said he couldn't wait to see the expressions on some faces when Ichigo walked up behind people unnoticed; when he had come out of the Dangai, Ichigo had been nothing more than a blank space. Rukia, who had been happy just to see him alive and in one piece, hadn't noticed, since Byakuya had swooped in and taken her away almost immediately, barely giving Ichigo a chance to realize she was okay. Even Renji had been left agog by the suddenness of his Captain's actions, his mouth slightly parted as he stared after them. Ichigo had a feeling that it was Byakuya that Renji was talking about. As loyal as Renji was, there were times when the redhead felt slighted on his friend's behalf. Ichigo had done so much… didn't he deserve a bit more acknowledgement and consideration from the rest of Soul Society? Sometimes it seemed as if only Ukitake and Kyoraku were willing to stand up for him.

Ichigo jumped suddenly when he heard a cheery voice greet them as its owner entered the shop. _What the hell? That can't be…_ Upon realizing it was his younger sister Yuzu, Ichigo had spit out the mouthful of tea he'd been about to swallow… earning him a reproachful glare from Tessai Tsukabishi, the former Captain of the kidou squad. Tessai had been the one Ichigo had initially approached about learning kidou. After all, who better than the squad's former commander?

"Ah, didn't you know, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara watched him from over his fan. "The children have become such good friends…"

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't…" Ichigo coughed. He turned to see his two sisters enter the room, Yuzu bearing gifts, in the form of a large plate filled to the brim with delicious cakes.

"Onii-chan! There you are!" she smiled at her older brother when she saw him, and quickly put the plate on the table to hurry over and hug her brother, nearly knocking him over. They didn't get to see each other often enough, she often moaned to her twin. Karin meanwhile was greeting Ururu, and glaring at Jinta.

_Well_, Ichigo thought, _Karin is friends with _one_ of them, anyway_. Then he saw the reason why Karin was glaring at Jinta… and found his own scowl deepening. The redheaded boy, whom Ichigo often thought of as a mini-Renji in training, was staring at Yuzu with worshipful and adoring eyes. Karin met her older brother's gaze, and rolled her eyes. _I have it under control, Ichi-nii, don't worry about it,_ her expression said. Jinta, meanwhile, had noticed Ichigo's glower and gulped.

_Fine; I'll leave it to you, then. But if you need me… _

_I'll let you know._

_Good._

Actually, when he thought about it, no one was ever going to be good enough for Yuzu. _Ever_. And when they discussed it sometime later, Karin agreed with him. But, they had both reasoned, better it be someone who actually knew what was out there, knew what could happen, and may be prepared to fight it, than someone who was completely ignorant. But it was way too soon to even be thinking about things like that. They were only twelve, after all. And at least Jinta didn't come with the whole boatload of problems that _Karin's_ first 'crush' did – that being, at least he was among the living. For her first so-called romantic interest was none other than the boy genius, the Captain of the Tenth Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya. An interest gained over a soccer ball, no less… shit, who was he to talk? His own light of love was even older than Toshiro, and just as 'dead.' And had the added complication of being the adopted sister of the biggest stick up his ass noble in the Seireitei… He sighed, feeling more depressed than ever. The Kurosaki siblings were one big mess.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu looked up at him.

"What is it, Yuzu?"

"Is Rukia nee-chan ever coming back? I miss her." Even Karin seemed to want to know the answer to that, and she had often been suspicious of Rukia; a suspicion that had proven correct when she had learned that Rukia was a soul reaper.

"I don't know, Yuzu. I hope so. Right now, they need every able bodied officer they can get there," he sighed, remembering the sight of all those Captains and Vice-Captains, as well as his vizard friends, bodies and parts littered about the fake Karakura Town… it had seemed surreal at the time, like some kind of horror movie. In the end, the only truly able-bodied officers left had been the ones that had gone to Hueco Mundo: Byakuya, Mayuri, Nemu, Kenpachi, Renji, Unohana, and Isane, and those officers that had not been with them, such as Ukitake-san's third seats and Kyoraku-san's Vice-Captain Nanao Ise. Captain Unohana, Orihime, and Hachigen had had their hands full for a while.

"Well…. Why don't they send her with any of the groups that come to help you fight off the hollows? I mean, I know she wouldn't be able to stay very long, but a quick detour to say "hi" and give us a hug…" Karin grumbled. "They can do that, can't they? I mean they let that pineapple headed weirdo stop long enough to have dinner and he's higher ranked."

There were smirks and polite coughs over Karin's nickname for Renji. They could, and with her knowledge of the World of the Living, there was no reason why they couldn't. Ichigo had a feeling he knew why she was being held back – Byakuya Kuchiki. He looked over at Yoruichi, who was sitting next to Urahara, and from the sly, sideways glance she had given him… he knew he was right. After all, Renji had been sent plenty of times. And yes, he'd even managed to stay for dinner a few times in order to brief Urahara, Ichigo and Isshin on everything that was going on back at the Seireitei. When Ichigo had tried to ask, in a very roundabout way, why she hadn't come back, he'd gotten very uncomfortable. Ichigo had known then, and hadn't pressed his friend for an answer. They had finally gotten to the point where they weren't always in competition with each other, and he didn't want to risk that. He had let Renji know, in an equally roundabout way, that he understood, and Renji had been very relieved. It was amazing to Ichigo that they had actually progressed to that point.

"Her Captain still hasn't recovered fully," Ichigo said quietly, a bit worried. Ukitake was not the healthiest individual in Soul Society, but he was one of Ichigo's favorites. In fact Ichigo would go so far as to say he was the individual that he trusted and respected the most, next to Rukia and Renji. He had defied Central 46, his Head Captain, and the law, just to try to save Rukia from execution. That in and of itself, to Ichigo, made him an honorable man, aside from being an all around nice guy. "So where Rukia's assignments are concerned…"

"Her brother is calling the shots. Ukitake doesn't have the strength to argue with him right now," Yoruichi finished for him.

"Ah, yes," Urahara murmured, "And we all know how much Byakuya adores Ichigo-kun."

"Right back at him," Ichigo snapped, irritated.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi sighed. They had gone over this dance before…many times.

"Look, I know exactly what he is. _I get all that_. I also get a couple of other things. You were – _are_ – just as highly ranked as he is. And you are nothing like him. I also know Kyoraku-san's family is almost as highly placed – and if you consider sheer power and ranking within the squads, he's even higher – and he is also nothing like him," Ichigo's eyes flashed irritation, "So ergo you can be a noble – the prince or a princess of a noble family – _without_ acting like you have your own zanpakuto shoved up your ass one hundred percent of the time. _And_ you can interact with everyone else without treating them like they are trash or garbage and not worth scraping the dirt off your sandals on. And it wouldn't kill him to smile, or show some emotion at least once in a while; he's as icy as Hyorinmaru." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and huffed with irritation. "You and Kyoraku-san… you both treat other people, _no matter what their rank is_, like they matter. As if their opinion is worth something. Not like they're so far beneath you that it's an embarrassment to acknowledge them. You treat people like they're – well, people." Yoruichi's eyes were widening during Ichigo's impassioned speech, and her mouth opened slightly with surprise as he wound up.

He was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug. _Damn_, he thought as he struggled to breath, his face turning red_, I never saw her move….and she's in a gigai…_

"Ichigo, that is the sweetest, nicest thing you have ever said to me!" the goddess of flash sniffed as she threatened to squeeze him to death. "Don't you think, Kisuke?"

"He does have his moments. Now, be a good kitty and let the poor boy breath, why don't you? He's starting to turn blue." Urahara was hiding behind his fan again. Probably smirking at Ichigo's predicament, the SOB.

Yoruichi let Ichigo go, but wasn't able to resist mussing his hair. Yeah, as if Kuchiki would ever do something like that – even as a joke. It just served to emphasize his point even more. As he had said, Yoruichi treated people like people… oh, she was quick enough to cut them down if they did something stupid and idiotic – he'd gotten her paw in the eye once for being an idiot – but that was only when they were being stupid, idiotic, and foolish. She smiled, she joked, she showed emotion – but not Byakuya. No, all of that was beneath him.

And he'd grown up a lot since he'd invaded Soul Society to save Rukia from execution. Ichigo was not the impulsive brat he had been: Hueco Mundo had cured him of that. Even Uryu had commented on it, several times, and some of his teachers had openly wondered if he was really Ichigo Kurosaki or if some other worldly being had kidnapped him and left a changeling in his place. He tended to think things out more before reacting. That wasn't to say he _couldn't_ react quickly and impulsively when he needed to; he just tended to think more than he used to: _A lot more_. And notice more what was going on around him. Getting a hole blasted through you by a cero could cure you of a lot of things, he thought, shuddering inwardly. He still had some nights that he woke up, drenched with sweat and shivering. His father had had to wake him up from a nightmare more than once. And also more than once, Ichigo had awakened to find his father sitting there, in the middle of the night, watching him, worriedly. It wasn't Aizen that gave him nightmares; it was Ulquiorra. It had taken a lot of arm twisting on his part, but Isshin had finally gotten out of Ichigo what was giving him the cold sweats at night. As a consequence, his father had stopped his ambush tactics – well, most of them. Apparently he figured his son had enough on his plate, especially after the whole thing with his body started...

"What about blackmail?" Karin asked, propping her head on her hands. "Got any good dirt on him?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Nothing that would work," she admitted. "I'm not even sure we could set him up. The Women's Shinigami Association has been trying to set him up just to take his picture for years, and hasn't managed to yet."

"So if he's a hot shot noble, I guess we can't bribe him, either," Yuzu sighed, laying her head against her brother's arm.

"I can't think of anything we have that we could bribe him with – unless it's Ichigo's head. And that sort of defeats the purpose," Urahara chuckled, especially when Ichigo glowered at him.

"Why would he not like Ichi-nii?" Yuzu sat up, sounding offended.

"He was probably his usual loudmouth, arrogant self when they met," Karin muttered. Ichigo winced at how right his sister was. Of course, the fact that Ichigo had 1) defied Byakuya time and again; 2) refused to call him by any title or give him any form of respect (he still hadn't fully forgiven him, so to Ichigo that meant that Byakuya hadn't _earned_ Ichigo using an honorific with his name, not like Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, and Unohana-san); and 3) Ichigo had defeated him with a brand spanking new Bankai that he'd only just learned.

"Oh, it was a number of reasons," Urahara chortled. "And they keep starting off on an even worse foot every time they meet…" Yoruichi snickered at that. "Plus Kuchiki-sama keeps getting put in a position where he has to thank your brother, and that galls him, of course…"

"Huh?" Yuzu looked puzzled and glanced between one and the other, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Um, some time I'll tell you about how I invaded Soul Society," Ichigo shrugged.

"You… _invaded_…Soul Society? Whatever for?" Karin gaped at her brother, "By yourself?"

"No, not by myself! Yoruichi was with me. And Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. And we picked up some other help along the way." Even Yuzu was gaping at him. "And we went in to rescue Rukia. They were going to execute her."

To his surprise, it was Karin who leaped to her feet with anger. "They were going to do _what_?"

"I'm guessing you never told them the whole story," Yoruichi said softly. He shook his head.

"Look, it was all a big plot by Aizen, okay?" he said soothingly. "But Renji, a healer by the name of Hanataro, another friend Ganju Shiba, Kenpachi Zaraki's squad, and Toshiro – they all were working towards saving her, also. They just came into it at different times, in different ways and for different reasons. But when it came time for her execution… the people who really came through were Renji, her Captain Ukitake-san, and the Eighth Squad Captain Kyoraku-san. And Toshiro almost died when he discovered what was going on."

"Toshiro…almost died?" Karin sat down slowly. He nodded.

"He had gone to the Central 46, which is their government, to try to make a last ditch appeal… and talk some sense into them. He had also started to get suspicious about some things that were happening. He and Rangiku-san found them all dead. Aizen had killed them and was the one pulling all of the strings and giving the orders in their name."

"Why did he want Rukia-chan dead?"

Ichigo glanced quickly at Urahara, who seemed to be waiting for him. "It's… complicated. So complicated, I'm still trying to wrap my own brain around all of Aizen's plans. When I actually figure it out, I'll let you know," he finally said with a weak smile, opting to spare Urahara. It wasn't far from the truth. Ichigo was still trying to figure out how _he_ figured into the whole of Aizen's plans for ruling the universe. He… and Rukia. He might actually know if his father hadn't stopped Aizen from telling him. And Urahara admitted that he didn't know. So, the only ones who actually did know were Aizen and Isshin. Isshin wasn't talking, and Aizen had retreated back to Hueco Mundo.

When Karin looked like she was going to protest, Urahara rapped her on the head with his fan. "He's not lying; Aizen's plans are very convoluted and go back more than 100 years. I'm not sure I even understand what they all are. Partially, perhaps; in total – no."

"So, her brother is angry at you because you invaded Soul Society to save his sister?" Yuzu had apparently gotten lost a few pages back, but that was okay. Her ability to see spirits was new, and she was still learning about Soul Society. She still couldn't see Soul Reapers, not clearly.

"Well…" Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably, "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Yuzu squinted at him, "How 'sort of?'"

"Well, I did sort of beat him… after I saved her. He was so dedicated to following the law he was going to execute his own sister."

The twins gaped at him, knowing full well how that would have gone over with their brother. Older brothers are born first in order to protect their younger siblings; they'd both heard him say it many, many times. It was almost a credo with Ichigo.

"Oh," Yuzu finally said, and there was a wealth of understanding in that one word. A brother trying to execute his own sister… no, that would have sent Ichigo into anger overload. In fact, he'd have been frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog. It was no wonder the two men didn't like each other.

"So then I guess bribery is out of the question also, huh?" Karin muttered, propping her chin on her hands unhappily.

"What about… bribing everyone else?" Yuzu asked thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

Yuzu smiled beatifically. "What if we bribe all the other Captains?"

"What do we have to bribe all the other Captains with?" Karin asked her, unaware that both Urahara and Yoruichi were suddenly grinning.

"What are you two grinning at?" Ichigo asked, suddenly suspicious. Yoruichi held up one of the small tasty cakes on the dish.

"Do you have any idea," she literally purred, "How many of the Captains – and Vice-Captains – in Soul Society have a sweet tooth?" Karin and Jinta both snickered, catching on.

"Hey, the Moocher will eat anything – but yeah, the sweeter the better…" the boy said, nodding. Even Ururu and Tessai started smiling.

"Did you know," Urahara said, his grin growing, "That we have an extremely large kitchen here?"

"Really?" Yuzu perked up. "Could I…"

"Of course. And I think I should mention… Kuchiki-san's birthday is soon, isn't it, Yoruichi?"

Ichigo's head swung over to Yoruichi, his eyes widening slightly. He'd tried in vain to get the date of Rukia's birthday, but he hadn't been able to worm it out of her. How had Urahara…?

"I'll go back and confirm it… while Yuzu plans her attack," Yoruichi nodded.

#

Yuzu planned what she wanted to make very carefully, questioning her brother and Urahara on all of the Captains and their assistants in order to get an exact number of people, while waiting for Yoruichi to confirm Rukia's birthday for them and Urahara's crew cleaned the kitchen until it sparkled. It only took Yoruichi two days to get the information she needed: Renji was more than helpful she told them when she returned, and was eager to be a co-conspirator. He thought the whole thing was a great idea, as did Ukitake, who was also very helpful and offered his conference room for their use.

"He was?" Ichigo sounded a little doubtful, since he'd always thought that his red haired friend held a torch for Rukia himself. Ukitake-san did not surprise him; he'd suspected that the white haired Captain was on Ichigo's side. But _Renji_?

"Yes. He's come to realize they'll only be friends, and she thinks of him as a brother… so he'd rather see you end up with her than anyone else." Ichigo was completely floored by that revelation, and stammered something incoherent. "Why so shocked? He knows you don't give your affections lightly, but when you do…" Yoruichi shrugged. "Well, storming not only the Seireitei for Rukia, but Hueco Mundo for Orihime, who's only a friend?" she grinned. "He knows he can trust her with you."

"So when is her birthday?" Yuzu asked her eyes shiny as she looked up at her big brother.

"It's the Fourteenth of January."

"That gives me less than two weeks…" Yuzu cocked her head. "So, a box of cookie-cakes for the Captains, and I was thinking of a great big sheet cake for Rukia's birthday. I can make it in pieces, and it can be put together to form the whole…" she told everyone what she wanted to do.

"Will you have time to do all that?" Karin asked her twin; concerned at the amount of work she was talking about.

"If you and Ichi-nii help me, I will. Karin can ice the cookies, and Ichi can put the designs on them. I found a whole box of different food colorings, so I won't have to mix them," Yuzu explained, her eyes sparkling.

In the end, even Shinji got drafted as a baker's assistant. It turned out the vizard knew how to break eggs without getting any shell pieces into the batter. It was an important skill, he said, when you needed to break three dozen eggs and could only use yolks in one mix and egg whites in the other. Why waste any part of the egg, when you could use one egg for two different mixes? He was also going to help play delivery boy, since there were going to be six sheet cakes, and Renji was going to slip over to help them carry the rest, as was Nanao.

"Don't worry, she's extremely tight lipped," he'd assured Yoruichi. "Even Captain Kyoraku won't know about it until we're ready." Captain Ukitake would have Kiyone and Rukia go off on a bogus mission, and he would be able to control their actions, with Kiyone's assistance. This caused Ichigo a bit of unease, until Yoruichi reassured him that Kiyone would be fine without Sentarō as a foil. They would put the cake together in the Thirteenth Squad's meeting room, and they'd be using the private Shihoin gate within the Seireitei, so Orihime, Chad and Uryu unfortunately wouldn't be able to come. They did however, help Ichigo shop for a birthday present, and it was Orihime who had come up with the suggestion, as wacky as it was… but everyone agreed that for Rukia it was perfect. So they all pitched in for it, and Ichigo insisted on putting everyone's names on it since they all pitched in and Isshin gave them the difference. Karin had found the perfect wrapping for it. The cake would be Yuzu's present to Rukia.

So, there they were, the morning before, Ichigo painting on hardened vanilla icing, the squad numbers – and sometimes a representation of the Captain's zanpakutō if there was room. Around the 'one' for Yamamoto, he put flames; and so on… when Renji and Nanao showed up, everything was ready, and they carefully packed it up for the trip to Soul Society, after allowing the pair a peek.

"Wow…" Nanao's eyes had widened when she saw the cookie-cakes. Yuzu had made extra for Urahara's crew, which allowed them to sample one. Her eyes widened behind her glasses. "Incredible…"

"I told you she was an awesome cook," Renji prodded her. Nanao just nodded. Since Yuzu still couldn't really fully see soul reapers – she could tell they were there, vaguely, but she still couldn't see them the way her sister could – Nanao turned to Ichigo.

"Please, tell your sister this is absolutely the best thing I have ever tasted…"

Ichigo looked over at his little sister with pride. "Karin, would you? Since she really can't see me either, right now?"

"Will do, Ichi-nii. You guys better get going, or you'll be late. And don't forget…"

"I won't, I won't!" Karin had made him promise to say hello to Toshiro for her. He actually couldn't wait to needle the short, white haired Captain a bit; he was too damned serious, it made teasing him fun. The more he insisted on being called Captain Hitsugaya, the more Ichigo resolved not to do it: simply because it drove the boy genius crazy.

Yuzu looked over at the others after they had gone. "I hope this works!" she said, crossing her fingers.

Okay - like, dislike, continue, don't continue? I'll be using mostly the English terminology in this, as they'll be dealing with (duh!) England!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm embarrassed; I certainly wasn't expecting this response (blushing). I think I'm the one who is as red as Renji's hair… thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and added this to story alerts: william and jack and jake; Tsunaswordrainguardian1; Quiet Fury; Narutokun234; Frenzi99; deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover; daft pirate; btstfn; Aliinna; 10th Squad 3rd Seat; The Radical Dreamer; SeanHicks4; kyuuo; kuchikirukia07. 224 Hits and 193 Visitors! I apologize if I missed anyone.

Okay, here's Chapter 2; the usual disclaimers apply. I do not own Bleach. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be looking out the window at a herd of real horses instead of imaginary ones. However, if Tite Kubo and JK Rowling would like to talk… no? Sigh. Oh, well. Read on, then, and please review.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

_Yuzu looked over at the others after they had gone. "I hope this works!" she said, crossing her fingers._

_This is when someone will trip__ and fall_, Ichigo thought, feeling paranoid as they carefully walked through the gate. No running for them this little jaunt through the Dangai. And when Renji's toe caught on a loose stone in the pavement as they were entering the Thirteenth Division compound, everyone's eyes widened and they held their breath, until he caught and righted himself, all the time managing to keep his precious cargo at a steady level. Captain Ukitake had been watching for them, and he too had caught his breath when he saw the near mishap, and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't happen.

"Quickly, in here," he waved them into his conference room and closing the door behind them. "That was a close call."

"You're telling me," Renji muttered, sweat dripping off his brow at the near miss, "You weren't the one holding the cake."

"Oh, very nice," Ukitake said when the six pieces had been put together, and the icing smoothed over to hide the seams. Then Ichigo placed a large, sugar decoration on it that was a perfect replica of Rukia's zanpakuto as the final touch. "I sent hell butterflies out, inviting everyone over for the party. The Head Captain had to decline, but _he_ sent a butterfly to everyone very strongly suggesting they attend… in other words, he made it an order," Ukitake smirked. "I think he believes a small party, like this, will do wonders to cheer people up. Either that or he's a closet IchiRuki fan."

"A what fan?" Ichigo blinked at him with some bafflement since he'd never heard the term before. Renji snickered at his friend's bafflement.

"It's a term that a few of us have been using… it's a combination of a shortening of your name and hers. Rangiku coined it. You have your supporters, you know."

Ichigo gaped at him as Ukitake and Nanao nodded.

"Oh, and there are IchiHime fans, also, as well as IshiHime…"

"No more, please," Ichigo shook his head and frantically waved his hands to stop Renji from continuing, "I think I'd rather not know."

They all laughed at him, especially at the slightly green coloration that briefly tinged his face when he heard the other pairing. Ukitake smiled at him before he turned to address Shinji. "Captain Unohana has given permission for Hiyori-chan to attend, if you'd like to go fetch her, Shinji."

Shinji grinned and nodded. "I think I will, and thanks." He quickly left to go fetch her. Ichigo refrained from grinning as well; if Hiyori found out they were there and hadn't come for her, they'd both be sporting extra lumps as soon as she was able to smack them around again.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked, "Where is she?"

"Kiyone will keep her busy for another half hour. That should give everyone time to arrive." Ukitake gave Ichigo a long, measuring look, in particular at the zanpakutō that sat at his waist and not on his back before he smiled faintly and glanced over at Yoruichi, who nodded briefly in response to his unspoken question. Ichigo felt his face heat up slightly.

Of course the first people to arrive were the fight happy members of the Eleventh Division, since they were among the closest.

"Hey there, Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned at him, "So are we gonna get to fight today?"

"Erk," Ichigo gulped.

"Kenpachi," Ukitake said sternly to his fellow captain, "You will _not_ start anything within my division. Is that understood?"

Everyone turned surprised looks at the Captain of the Thirteenth Division. It was one of the few times he had actually spoken that sternly to another Captain. It took Kenpachi so much by surprise that he just stood there and blinked for a moment. Yachiru giggled at his response; he had looked something like a one-eyed owl. "Hey, Ichi - That's a pretty cake. Who made it?" she asked, eying it wide eyed and with hunger.

"My sister Yuzu baked it."

"I thought your sister's name was Karin," Toshiro commented as he walked in with Matsumoto.

"It is. Yuzu is her twin," Ichigo smirked at the smaller Captain, who started blushing when his Vice-Captain leaned over to peer at his face with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"You mean there's _another_ one?" Matsumoto asked wide eyed, pretending complete innocence. She already knew all about Yuzu, having quizzed Renji thoroughly about Karin, and having already been to work on her Captain for some time now. She looked over at Renji and Ichigo and winked. Renji had already confided that Ichigo was not upset – Karin could more than handle herself, but that he was really, _really_ looking forward to teasing Toshiro about her…because the Tenth Squad Captain was so easy to tease… Matsumoto had been waiting impatiently for when Ichigo finally returned to Soul Society, and she could help him…

"Yeah, they are twins, but they're nothing alike," Renji caught on, "Yuzu is a little angel compared to her brother and sister."

Ichigo coughed, enjoying Toshiro's discomfort. _This was going to be fun_. "Oh, and Karin says hello, by the way." By now, Toshiro's face was as red as Renji's hair, and everyone was smirking behind their hands at the pint-sized Captain. "And what is this I hear about a soccer game…because she wants to know when you're going to come back to play another game with them," he mock scowled at Toshiro, arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot with pretend agitation, while the young Captain's jaw dropped slightly and he blinked with surprise. "What have you been doing with my little sister while my back has been turned? Aren't you just a little bit old for her?"

"Uh…." Visions of being chased around the Seireitei by Ichigo in his nearly invincible bankai form ran around the young Captain's head.

Ichigo needed to turn away or he was going to dissolve into laughter the way Matsumoto and Ukitake just had. "We'll discuss this later, Toshiro. _Quite thoroughly_." For once, the Tenth Squad Captain didn't shoot back to call him 'Captain Hitsugaya' since he was now very worried that his vision was indeed going to come true.

"What's so funny?" Hisagi and Kira arrived together with Momo, and just ahead of Kyoraku.

"I'm afraid we're having a little joke at Captain Hitsugaya's expense," Ukitake smiled at the newcomers. Of course they also had to comment over the cake, as did everyone else who arrived. The only holdouts who did not attend were Kurotsuchi (the Captain; his daughter slipped in unnoticed and stood in the back quietly), and the First Squad. Byakuya looked at the cake when he arrived, then looked silently at Ichigo, but said nothing. His expression clearly said that he was not fooled in the slightest by the surprise party. Ichigo threw a nervous glance over at Yoruichi, who smiled impishly at Byakuya - and then stuck her tongue out at him. The noble just lowered his eyelids to partially hide his expression, shook his head once, and turned his back on her.

"You have a very talented sister, Kurosaki," Soifon commented, admiring the cake when she came over to greet Yoruichi.

"Thank you, I think so," he said proudly, happy that his sister's work was getting so much praise. Yuzu had worked extremely hard on this cake, and he wanted everyone to know exactly who had created it.

Sentaro chose that moment to slip into the room. "Kiyone and Rukia are on their way back," he warned everyone. Kiyone was supposed to bring Rukia right to the office. And since Ichigo could now control his spiritual pressure he wasn't going to be giving anything away by leaking it all over the place… he noticed several of the Captains give him a puzzled glance, as if noticing something was off about him but they couldn't quite figure out what… and Yoruichi snickered at their expressions, while Renji, who was in on the secret, watched with an amused smirk. And since Hiyori hadn't been told either, she was glaring at Ichigo like he'd done something wrong – but she hadn't quite caught him doing it so she couldn't smack him for it. Shinji was holding back laughter at her expression.

_I bet they haven't noticed Zangetsu's sealed yet and not on my back_… he thought, his lips twitching at the perplexed look Byakuya was giving him, and heard Renji's amused snicker. It was Yachiru who noticed first, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, Ichigo put his finger to his lips and shook his head, and winked, and the little pink demoness giggled at having a secret. He met Renji's glance, and his friend rolled his eyes at how obtuse everyone was. Ichigo could see the thought going through Renji's head – _And they're supposed to be Captains!_ To be fair Renji had known from the moment he'd arrived at the scene of Ichigo's battle with Aizen, and had gotten the whole story then.

The second person to notice was Toshiro – he whipped around, his eyes widening, going from Ichigo's waist to his back, where Zangetsu had normally been kept. Yachiru giggled again.

"What's got you all worked up?" Kenpachi asked her, glancing back at her.

"Ichi and I have a secret, and Whitey-chan's just figured it out," she said brightly. There was no more time for anyone to say anything, because at that moment Kiyone opened the door and pushed Rukia in first. Captains being the creatures they are, only a handful of people yelled "Surprise!" and Yachiru leaped on the birthday girl and glomped her. Once Zaraki had freed Rukia from the little horror, Ukitake led her over to the table with the cake on it, as she stared around at everyone, wide eyed with shock.

"Ichigo!" she gasped when she noticed him standing next to Renji and Yoruichi. "What… how…"

Ichigo smiled down at her. "Surprise midget – Happy Birthday."

"Something's different," she narrowed her eyes at him, causing Renji, Yoruichi and Shinji to laugh.

"That's what everyone's been thinking, but the only two people who have figured it out so far are Yachiru and Captain Hitsugaya," Renji smirked.

"Actually, I noticed, I was simply being polite," Ukitake smiled at them, "Very well done, Ichigo-kun. You've managed to baffle everyone here." Ichigo laughed at the comment.

"You should hear Uryu when I sneak up on him," he said to the kindly white-haired captain, "He screams just like a little girl. And then pouts the rest of the day."

"Why didn't I sense you? This room isn't shielded," she glared at him, and poked a finger in his chest. "What's Urahara been up to?" At this statement, Yoruichi dissolved into a fit of giggles, and had to be held up by Soifon.

"Oh, for…" Renji rolled his eyes again. "Honestly! He's finally learned how to control his spiritual pressure! Is it that big of a deal?"

"So that's it…" Ikkaku scratched his head, "I thought you looked different…"

"Yeah, once I was able to do that," Ichigo dropped his hand to his waist, "Sealing Zangetsu was a piece of cake. Speaking of cakes, Yuzu went to a lot of trouble to make this, so I think you'd better start cutting it," he said to her, handing her the cake knife.

"Yuzu baked this?" Rukia admired the size of the cake. "Wow… how did you get this here?" Nanao handed her the plates, so she could start passing out slices.

"In pieces. We put it together when we got here," Shinji told her.

Once everyone had a slice of cake – white of course – Ichigo gave Rukia her present. "It's from everyone," he told her as she carefully untied the cloth that was around the gift after she had read the card – a Chappy card, of course. The Japanese don't use paper to wrap their presents; many use cloth in a form of wrapping called _furoshiki_, which can be reused if it's kept carefully. Rukia was very carefully untying her gift with this thought in mind. She also liked the pattern, which had snowflakes and Chappy on it. Karin had picked it out, and Orihime had proven herself to be quite adept at wrapping with the _furoshiki_ cloth. (1)

"Ooh!" she exclaimed happily when she saw it. Markers – every color of the rainbow! The set had to have over one hundred different color markers, double ended, wide and fine points! And – a new hardbound sketchbook - one of the good, expensive ones, too. And then… at the bottom, she saw the book, and almost cried. _How to draw Chappy the Rabbit like a Professional_.

"Ichigo…" she sniffed and looked up at him. He hated her drawings, made fun of them all the time, but he still got her all of this? He was blushing redder than Renji's hair.

"Well, the book was Orihime's idea, Chad, Uryu, Karin and I just built on it, and Tatsuki found the card while she was food shopping…" he shrugged, still blushing. "There should be a box of drawing pencils in there as well…" She squealed when she saw the tin of expensive artist lead pencils, clutching the entire package to her in a tight hug, which elicited a few chuckles from those watching. It was a good thing Byakuya was behind her, and couldn't see the adoring look Rukia was giving him right then… or he would have Senbonzakura-d Ichigo's ass all the way back to Karakura – after sending him to Unohana's intensive care unit at the Fourth Squad.

The cake was a success, and he was given a chance to hand out Yuzu's other little care package when Nemu came up to him and quietly asked if she could please have a slice for Mayuri-sama… Ichigo shared a triumphant look with Yoruichi, who dove into the bag that held the cookie tins for Kurotsuchi's care-package, while Rukia carefully cut a slice of cake for Nemu's father.

"And please give him this, as well," the Shihoin princess said, handing her the tin.

"What is it?" Nemu stared at it, puzzled.

"Just a little treat from the Kurosaki family," Yoruichi smiled at her. Shinji and Renji took that as their cue to help pass the tins around – and Captains being curious creatures, they couldn't help but take a peek at them as soon as they got them.

"They're so fanciful!" Matsumoto exclaimed looking over her Captain's shoulder at the elaborate ice dragons painted onto his cookies. Soifon was staring at hers, a bit puzzled. She looked over at Ichigo, then back down at her cookies… she saw her zanpakuto's symbol, there… but there seemed to be some little black blobs, as well. She looked back at Ichigo, and saw the look he was giving her, and decided to look closer at her cookies. _Hmmm_... Oh! She chuckled, noticing then that on each cookie, the 'blobs' were actually the tips of a tail, a nose, an ear, a paw… and on one cookie a golden eye peeking out from around her symbol. It was a black cat, playing hide and seek with her. He'd actually put Yoruichi-sama on her cookies.

"Very clever, Kurosaki," she said to him, a faint smile on her lips as she walked by him, "Very clever." He chuckled; he was glad she'd noticed what he'd done on hers. Urahara had said he might be getting too clever. He looked over at Byakuya, who was staring down at his. Rukia peered over her brother's arm.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "All those sakura petals…" she looked over at Ichigo. "Who did all those?"

"Yuzu baked, Karin iced, and I did the decorating," Ichigo admitted. He had started to hate sakura petals even more than he already did by the time he had finished those…

Byakuya sighed. He grudgingly acknowledged the work done on the food – and if the cookies were even half as good as the cake had been they would be excellent – and left. Once he was gone, Rukia rushed over to Ichigo and threw her arms around him. "You are so devious," she laughed, "Who's idea was all this?"

"Well, it was sort of a group effort," he acknowledged, hugging her back. "Come on, we need to go give Gramps his cookies, and some of that cake."

Rukia nodded, and cut a generous portion of it for the Head Captain and his Lieutenant. "Renji – you feel like playing chaperone?"

"Hm?" Renji looked at the pair with some surprise. "Oh sure, why not. That way the Captain won't have a reason to go after your ass with his Bankai, and you won't be spending the rest of Rukia's birthday as a patient in the Fourth Squad."

The three strolled down to the First Squad offices, enjoying each other's company, joking and laughing with each other. Ichigo had missed this, he mused as they reached the First Division. Even if his nose and shins suffered sometimes from the petite soul reaper's presence, he had missed the camaraderie with her and Renji. Yamamoto's Vice-Captain let them in, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the generous portion of cake they had brought over, while the Old Man seemed more enamored of the cookies. They left the pair enjoying tea and cakes.

"So how long are you staying?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they headed back at a more leisurely pace.

"Oh, I don't know," Ichigo shrugged, "I'm in no hurry…"

Renji laughed at him. "For someone whose speed can rival the Captain's and Yoruichi's, that sounds odd coming from you."

Ichigo jabbed his elbow into his friend's ribs, causing him to grunt. Rukia giggled.

"You two…" she shook her head, smiling at their antics. "No wonder Mizuiro and Ochi-sensei thought you were related."

"Related?"

"To him?"

"Ichigo!" A voice bellowed at him.

Ichigo's eyes widened; he cursed under his breath, and glanced back over his shoulder.

"You're not on Thirteenth Squad property any more, Ichigo," Kenpachi observed, looming up over the three of them.

"Why do you want to fight me so badly?" Ichigo groaned when he saw his tormentor, "Why won't you just let me visit in peace?"

One of Kenpachi's hands dropped down on top of Ichigo's head, and he leaned over to leer at him. Both Rukia and Renji gulped; if they'd had Kenpachi doing that to them, they'd both have run for it, also. Renji perhaps more so, since he'd once been part of Zaraki's squad. "Because I want to see how good you've gotten since the last time we've fought! And peace – peace is for sissies! So let's fight!"

Ichigo slapped Kenpachi's hand off his head, irritated. It was Rukia's birthday; he was here for her, not for this! "Oh, for… go cool yourself off in the koi pond, why don't you, and leave me alone?" He had started to turn around, and made a dismissive gesture with his right hand, so he didn't see what the others saw – or what Ukitake, Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Kyoraku, who were all standing nearby, had also seen. He turned back around when he heard a strange noise to find Kenpachi – gone.

"Uh…" Rukia was staring, her mouth slightly agape, while Renji was scratching his head, wondering what Yuzu had put in the cake that was making him hallucinate... and then Yachiru was suddenly back in front of the three of them, dripping wet and grinning happily.

"Do that again, Ichi! That was fun!"

"Do… what?" Ichigo stared down at the now soaking wet, pink haired terror with confusion. Renji pointed silently at the Koi pond… which Kenpachi was struggling to unsuccessfully wade out of, and then he made a soaring motion with his hand. Ichigo turned to look at Rukia for confirmation, and she just nodded, slowly, her eyes wide and her mouth still slightly agape. And beyond her, to the other four who were also staring, open mouthed – even Byakuya. He looked from Yachiru, to Kenpachi, back to his own right hand, with utter and complete bafflement. _Had he actually…_

He jumped and yelped with surprise when his wrist was grabbed by another's, and he was jerked forward as the person who was examining his hand yanked on him.

"Hmm, no sign of any kind of device…" Kurotsuchi tapped Ichigo's palm with his extra long nail. "This will need some extensive testing…" The mad scientist started to pull Ichigo along behind him, something which fairly alarmed all watching, not the least of which was the substitute soul reaper. He dug in his heels, nearly tearing up the pavement when Kurotsuchi continued to pull at him. Ichigo seriously considered pulling out his zanpakuto and slicing off the Captain's arm… hell, he'd only use that hypo goo to regrow it. Ukitake and Kyoraku had already started forward, intending to intervene. Even Byakuya; no one deserved to be poked or prodded by Kurotsuchi.

"No way!" Ichigo wrenched his hand back. "No one's doing any testing on me!"

"I could of course just take the hand…"

"Like hell!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" the voice that interrupted their little dispute brooked no disobedience. No one disobeyed the Head Captain when he spoke in that tone of voice - not even Ichigo. "Leave the substitute alone, if you will. Kurosaki, come with me." After giving Renji and Rukia an unhappy look, Ichigo followed Yamamoto back to his office, noticing belatedly that Yoruichi had vanished.

"I…" _How in the hell am I going to explain this?_ Ichigo wondered, _I don't even know what the hell it was I did, so I can't… maybe he'll let me go to Kisuke instead… he won't pull me apart at the seams…_

"Explanations shall be saved for when Yoruichi returns," Yamamoto stopped him from even trying to explain. "For now, sit down, and have a cup of tea." The Head Captain gave Ichigo what was supposed to be a reassuring smile; but a smile on that old man's face was eerily out of place and instead it creeped the teenager out. "You aren't in any trouble. I saw what happened, and I know what it was."

Well, that was a relief. He was used to getting into trouble, though, so having Yamamoto say that to him was a little surprising. That, plus the fact that the Head Captain appeared to know exactly what had happened. _Well, I'm glad someone does_, Ichigo thought, sipping his tea when Sasakibe handed it to him. _At least this way I won't have to make too many guesses. Apparently this time he plans to tell me what is going on, instead of leaving me to flounder around in the dark on my own, the way he usually does._

It took Yoruichi about an hour to run whatever errand Yamamoto had sent her on; when she returned, she brought two other people with her – and these two people had Ichigo speechless.

"Dad? Kisuke?"

* * *

><p>1) go to furoshiki dot com (there is no www) for a bit more information on this art. Also: en dot Wikipedia dot orgwiki/Furoshiki; just replace the 'dot' with a .


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe the response I'm getting on this… a total of **652 Hits** and **408 Visitors! **You guys are embarrassing me. A big thank you to ALL of you!

Okay - without further ado (cuz I know that's what you want!) here's Chapter 3 and the introduction of the first character from the Potterverse!

And, as always, I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter - just this idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"_Dad? Kisuke?"_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Ichigo stared at his father and Urahara as they approached with Yoruichi. Whatever he had expected her to be off doing, fetching this pair was not it.

"So, it's finally happened, has it?" Isshin said grimly when they joined Ichigo and the Head Captain. His mood was somber; he was not his usual goofy, manic self. That alone told Ichigo that whatever was going on was serious.

"What's finally happened?" Ichigo stared at the two of them, confused. Urahara was wearing his soul reaper garb instead of the usual green shopkeeper clothing he was used to seeing. Even he appeared serious. Hat, clogs and fan were nowhere to be seen. He was seeing Urahara in his guise as the former Captain of the Twelfth Squad, something he rarely displayed, even to his former student.

"What you did, when you 'threw' Kenpachi Zaraki into the pond, it's called 'accidental magic'…" Isshin sighed, looked over at Urahara who nodded once, before he continued. "You inherited it from your mother."

"I did – what?" Ichigo continued to stare at the pair of them, before he turned to look at Yoruichi for confirmation that he hadn't gotten hit in the head one too many times. She nodded once at him; they were not pulling his leg on this. They were dead serious.

"You see, when you were born, Tessai and Urahara sealed your powers – it was pretty obvious that you had inherited mine – and your mother was hoping that when we did that, it would suppress anything you may have inherited from her." Isshin's expression was sad as he stared at his son, as if he didn't want to be having this conversation at all. "In fact – you were born a spirit, not human. We had to stuff you into one of Kisuke's special gigais to turn you human…"

"I don't…" Ichigo's gaze flicked from one soul reaper to the other, baffled.

"Ichigo… your mother was a witch. A real live, practicing witch - and a pretty powerful one - when I met her. But because neither her world nor mine knew about the other, except for a select few like the Head Captain and Urahara, we decided that hiding ourselves would be the best thing to do. So she suppressed her magic, except for very small, unnoticeable things, and I got a gigai from Urahara."

"Mom was a…" Ichigo felt light headed. _Breathe_, he told himself, _just keep breathing… witches didn't really exist, they were only in fairy tales and hung around flying monkeys and yellow brick roads_… but both Isshin and Urahara were nodding, to his chagrin.

"We started watching you closely when you turned eleven, which is when most witches and wizards start to develop their powers, but you didn't show any signs of it, so we figured the sealing had worked. And she had magically bound Karin and Yuzu when they were born, as well…" Isshin shrugged. "Kisuke and I thought we were home safe. We only started to worry again when Rukia unsealed your soul reaper powers, but when nothing happened we started to think that maybe you didn't inherit anything from her after all. I guess we were wrong."

Ichigo felt like he'd just had a building fall down on top of him. His mother – his normal, human mother – hadn't been so normal after all. _I'm dreaming,_ he thought dazedly, as he sat there, vaguely listening to his father, Kisuke and Yamamoto discuss him and the possible ramifications of his suddenly appearing new power. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced back to see Yoruichi behind him. She squeezed his shoulder, once, her golden eyes filled with sympathy. And – Ichigo wasn't human. Had never really been… he forced his attention back to the conversation going on around him.

"I don't know about training," Isshin was saying in response to a question from the Head Captain. "The Japanese school closed down a while back due to some type of scandal, and young witches and wizards have been forced to go to foreign schools to train if their families don't feel up to doing it themselves," He shrugged, "I've tried to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world – just in case. It's not an easy task when you don't really have a legitimate reason, because they're a secretive lot. But some of the shop keepers still remember me from when I accompanied Masaki, so they'll answer questions if I don't get too nosey – they know I've got the kids, so they don't mind answering questions about schools and training because they know why I'm asking." He frowned as he stared out at the Seireitei, apparently deep in thought. "The Chinese and Vietnamese schools are both state run the way the Japanese school was and are difficult to get into; Korea doesn't have one; the few wizards I have spoken with are split down the middle on the Indian school; the Middle Eastern, South American and African schools are in the same political state as their mundane world counterparts; so the only ones that are really left are the European, Australian, and American schools. I understand the school in Hawaii is particularly nice. I understand most Japanese students go there, so there's a nice sizeable population. The second choice is Queensland. There's another school somewhere in upstate New York, but I'm not sure where it is."

"What about England? Or to be more accurate, Scotland?" Yamamoto said thoughtfully with a rather sly look on his face.

_England_? Ichigo gaped at him. Yamamoto wanted to send him all the way to freaking _England_? Hell, at least Hawaii had a Japanese population… _beaches_… and if they let Rukia visit him… _bikinis_…

"You mean Hogwarts?" Isshin narrowed his gaze at the Head Captain, as if trying to figure out what was going on in the old man's head. "There's a reason they would love to have him there, and not just because Masaki attended it." Kisuke coughed to hide his laughter when Isshin said that.

"What's a Hogwarts?" Ichigo asked, finally finding his voice.

"Hogwarts is the British school for witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland. The Head Master is Professor Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of mine," The Head Captain replied smoothly, "We keep in touch."

"Really?" Urahara didn't try to hide his smirk this time, "How convenient."

"Why would they love to have me there?" Ichigo was getting more and more confused by the minute. He'd been trying to follow the conversation and had gotten totally lost back on 'England.' Hell, he'd come to a screeching halt at 'Hawaii' when his hopes of seeing Rukia in a bikini had been dashed. Now they were talking about sending him to Scotland… didn't the men wear skirts there? _Oh, hell no!_ Renji and Ikkaku would never let him hear the end of it!

"Because, Ichigo, your mother was a direct descendent of one of the four founders of the school – Godric Gryffindor. It's not something she spread around, in fact, her family went to great lengths to keep alive the legend that he left no descendents," Isshin stared at the ceiling, as if remembering, "She wasn't sure, because she didn't have any real proof, just hearsay, but there may have been more than just his bloodline, because she actually ended up in one of the other houses. So it's possible you and your sisters are the descendents of one or more founders of the school. In the British wizarding world, that would practically make you royalty."

"Uh…no thanks, I'll pass on that," Ichigo was saying, but Yamamoto had already produced a hell butterfly that was not normal colored. This one, he noticed, had green, scarlet, navy, and gold on it. Yamamoto stared at it for a long moment, before letting it go. He had no clue what his father had meant by "one of the other houses." This was all going over his head. Didn't _he_ have any say in this whatsoever? They were just happily planning his life away for him, and he didn't get to have any say in it!

"A special butterfly I created for communicating with Dumbledore-san," Yamamoto said, "We also created a special spell that will allow him to come here, once he gets that message. I think we will be able to assist each other, if what he has been telling me lately has truly come to pass."

They didn't have to wait nearly as long for Albus Dumbledore to arrive as they did for Ichigo's father. He simply popped into Yamamoto's office, startling everyone except the Head Captain. Ichigo yelped and nearly fell off his chair. Even Yoruichi jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. Ichigo was stunned at the genuineness of the smile that creased the Head Captain's face. He had never seen the old man smile like that… hell; he'd never even seen the old man smile. Ichigo actually pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"Ah, Albus-san. It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has, my friend," the old man bowed back and replied in perfect Japanese. And he was old, Ichigo thought. Damn, but these two could be – cousins, or something. Granted, Dumbledore had more hair on his head than Yamamoto, but his beard length rivaled the Head Captain's, and he wore a brightly colored purple robe instead of black. He also had on a pair of spectacles, through which gleamed a pair of bright blue eyes; eyes that were open, and full of avid curiosity. "Well, now, this is an interesting story you've told me."

"This is young Kurosaki, and this is his father, Isshin," Yamamoto introduced them.

"And your wife told you this?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Isshin, his eyes bright with interest. "I knew Masaki was a pure blood witch, but I had no idea – it's always been believed that Gryffindor left no descendents. Especially since she was a Hufflepuff – a Prefect and Head Girl."

"Yes. And she had a box of family heirlooms – quite a bit – letters and stuff. I'd be more than happy to let you see them all. You might actually be able to tell me what they are," Isshin nodded in reply to the professor's questions. "You could even have some of it…if you think it would be useful."

"I would indeed like to view them at some point," Dumbledore said nodding. "But for now…" he studied the stunned Ichigo closely. "Well, he does have the hair color, but plenty of wizarding families in Britain have that; in fact, he'll probably be mistaken for another Weasley," the Head Master smiled. He brought his hand out from behind his back, where it had been all this time; and in that hand he held a sword. "If you wouldn't mind, young man, take hold of this for me."

Starting to get a bit irritated, and wishing someone would start actually asking him how he felt about things, Ichigo took the sword from him – and almost dropped it again when it started glowing. Only long practice – and knowing he'd have his ears boxed and head smacked by more than one person in the room prevented him from doing so.

"Ah, yes, well then," Dumbledore smiled again and took the sword back. "It seems as if you are indeed the descendent of Gryffindor. The sword would not have reacted otherwise if you weren't." At Ichigo's baffled look, he explained, "This sword once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. While it will grant aid to a true member of Gryffindor House when they are in dire need of it, it will only glow like that if one of his bloodline holds it."

"I was thinking, my old friend, that we could help each other, here," The Head Captain said, as Sasakibe arrived with tea for everyone, and Ichigo got his first taste of real wizard's magic as Professor Dumbledore conjured up some rather comfortable looking chairs with a long, slender stick he pulled out of his robes. As Ichigo continued to swerve between irritated, confused and downright contrary (sometimes he was unsure at any given moment which emotion he was actually feeling) the plot was hatched. Over the summer break, Ichigo and whichever friends of his Dumbledore thought would manage (if any) and several soul reapers chosen specifically by Yamamoto would undergo a crash course in wizard magic meant to bring them up to Fifth Year readiness. They would learn a different type of magic with which to fight their enemy, Aizen, with the hope that he wouldn't be able to counter it; In return the soul reapers would assist Dumbledore in protecting the wizarding world's prophesied "chosen one." _Great_, Ichigo thought morosely as he found himself neck deep in a mission that he still had very little grasp of, _another "chosen one." I wonder if he feels like I do half the time… and what in the hell is a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, anyway? All of that went completely over my head!_

"Excellent idea," Dumbledore nodded as he listened to Yamamoto's proposition. "I'm assuming you have soul reapers that look young enough to be his same age? Fifth year students are generally fifteen to sixteen years old."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say that Rukia did it all the time, but Yamamoto beat him to it.

"Yes, I have three in mind, actually. One who is quite an accomplished young actress; in fact, she has been undercover in a normal High School for quite some time," he said, leaning forward. Ichigo nearly sighed with relief, since he could only be talking about Rukia. He and the others hadn't put in all that time and effort, only for him to be separated from her by Continents! Yoruichi patted his shoulder, as if reading his mind. "Also, one of my Captains can easily pass for one of your first year students. And the third I'm thinking of, she is similar in appearance to the first. All three are very accomplished in our own magic, kido."

So that would be Toshiro, and Ichigo wasn't sure who the third Soul Reaper was. He tried thinking of who it could be… Shuhei and Kira both looked too old and so did Isane, Nanao and Rangiku; Renji sucked at kido so that left him out, especially since this was a female; he had no idea about Nemu; Yachiru he wouldn't let loose on a bet; hm, there was always Kiyone… and what was that former assistant of Aizen's, the one he had tried to kill? The few times Ichigo had seen her, he thought she'd looked kind of young…

"Marvelous!" Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling behind his specs. "Well then, all that's left is to check out his friends. I know the Japanese school closed down some years ago, and many young witches and wizards are falling through the cracks. Quite a shame, really. This will really give young Percy Weasley something to write about for the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"I wouldn't be surprised if one or more of Ichigo's friends had the gift," Urahara said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "He seems to be able to - _ahem_ - rub off on people?" the store owner smirked at the young man, who squirmed uncomfortably. "And just let me know what you'll need, I'll see that you have it before the cram sessions start."

"Two of his friends in particular should be looked at rather closely, since I know for a fact they have wizarding blood," Isshin nodded as Ichigo gaped at his father, but the older man did not elaborate on who they were. "I know where the Japanese stores are," Isshin continued, "So we can get some supplies beforehand…" he sighed melodramatically, "I used to go with Masaki…"

Dumbledore gave Isshin a sly look, one that said he wasn't taken in one bit by his act. Ichigo felt a faint smile tug at his lips when the Head Master glanced back at him, and he saw the blue eyes twinkle at him with good humor. _No_, Ichigo thought, _he sees right through old Goat Beard…_

"Now, Yama, about these three officers of yours…"

"Sasakibe, if you would be so good as to fetch them for me," Yamamoto said to his adjutant, taking it for granted that his assistant would know whom he was speaking about. The Vice-Captain nodded and walked to the door; when he opened it, however, two people who had been kneeling outside the door trying to hear what was going on inside, tumbled forward to land in a heap at his feet.

"Ah… Head Captain, I've found Miss Kuchiki…"

"And Lieutenant Abarai, it would seem," Urahara chortled. Both jumped to their feet, embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping – or trying to - on the Head Captain, no less.

"Miss Kuchiki, do come here, please," Yamamoto gestured with a frown. "Lieutenant Abarai, if you would be so kind as to go fetch Vice-Captain Hinamori for me? That will save my Lieutenant some time… and I'll forget about this little incident."

"Of course sir! Right away sir!"

Ichigo hid his smirk behind his hand as Renji made a hasty exit from the room; he should have known this pair was lurking around somewhere, worried about him. He just hadn't thought it would be right at Yamamoto's own door! When Rukia's nervous gaze met his, he winked at her, which caused her violet eyes to widen slightly. Dumbledore was also gazing at her, appraisingly.

"You are very correct, old friend; she will have no problem fitting in," he tapped his chin. "And you said she is quite good at your kido?"

"One of the best outside of the Kido Corps," Yamamoto nodded, causing Rukia's eyes to widen at the unexpected praise, "I half expect them to come raid my troops some day and make off with Miss Kuchiki and three of my Vice-Captains." Rukia blushed furiously at the Head Captain's complement.

A few minutes later both Momo and Toshiro arrived, nearly at the same time, Momo a few steps ahead of him, since the Fifth Squad was closer. Matsumoto was behind her Captain, and she poked at Renji, trying to find out what was going on, and who the strange old guy was… Renji could only shrug, he didn't know. He had only been ordered to fetch Momo, he hadn't been told why.

"Do come in, you two. You may as well, it's better than listening at keyholes," Yamamoto sighed. Rukia at least had the good grace to look abashed. Once everyone was standing in front of him, the explanation was given again, in more detail, with some assistance from Isshin.

"So that's how you sent Kenpachi soaring off into the koi pond!" Renji exclaimed.

"A different type of magic…" Toshiro said thoughtfully, already seeing the possibilities.

"I can already tell, just standing here, that the three of you will have no problems learning our magic, or even using it," Professor Dumbledore explained. "However, since the three of you will be going in as Fifth Year students, I think we'll need to have a sort of summer school in order to bring you up to speed." Toshiro just sighed; he had already realized he wouldn't be going in as the same year. Momo gave him an understanding look.

"How will you want to go about checking out Ichigo's other friends?" Isshin asked the professor. Dumbledore thought about that for a moment.

"Well… I suppose the best way would be if they were all together…"

Urahara nodded. "I can gather them all at the shop, no problem. And since most of them already know about Soul Society, there should be no surprises."

"Um…" Momo half raised her hand, blushing faintly.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hinamori?" Yamamoto looked at her.

"I agree that this needs to be done – and I see the potential for using a different type of magic against Aizen – and, maybe even using kido against _their_ enemy, if anyone has the ability to learn it," she said, and seeing a few surprised looks, she gathered no one had thought of that angle. "But – um – this school – you said that it's in England?"

"That's right."

"Well – I don't know if anyone thought of this, since Dumbledore-sensei's Japanese is so good – but, um, I don't speak English." Toshiro and Rukia were also nodding. Apparently they didn't, either.

"I think that could be a problem," Isshin said, frowning.

"Oy, Hat and Clogs –" Ichigo glanced over at Urahara, "Is there anything you can do about that?"

Everyone blinked at him, even his father – and Dumbledore smiled. Ichigo had just used nearly flawless – if heavily accented – English. He shrugged at their expressions. "I learned it at school." He glared at his father. "If you had been paying more attention, you wouldn't have that flummoxed look on your face!" He scratched the back of his head. "Tatsuki's always been in the same class, it was something we decided we were going to do a long time ago – we wanted to go to America, to the Florida theme parks – so we figured we had better know English. We even opened up a bank account just for that; we figured we would go for our graduation. Uryu got in on it last year, he wanted to see the Disney studio costume designs… he speaks it better than both of us do. Chad can get by if he has to, but he has a Hispanic accent; Orihime and Keigo both dropped out, but Mizuiro kept up with it. I think it's the one class he actually gets good grades in."

Urahara was smiling. "I think I can come up with something by the time you need to start." Unlike Ichigo, his English was unaccented. Yoruichi chuckled and replied in kind,

"Well, what did you expect?" she grinned impishly at them, "We've been studying it longer. If you want to hear someone speak it like a real native – talk to Rose."

"It's settled then," Yamamoto said, "I'll leave the language problem in your hands, Urahara. Albus, if you draw up a schedule so I know when these three will need to be there…"

"Of course, I'll get that to you this week." There was some relief in the other man's eyes, and he was sitting straighter in his chair, as if he'd just gotten help shouldering a heavy burden. _Come to think of it,_ Ichigo thought, _Gramps looks the same way – re-invigorated. It was like they have hope, once again_. "I have to deal with the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year… someone entered Potter's name, probably hoping he would be seriously hurt, or even killed, during the event."

"I can have a few members of the Stealth Force at the school if you want…" Yamamoto offered. Dumbledore smiled gratefully at his old friend for the offer.

"Let me see if I can think of a way for them to blend in, just in case someone can see soul reapers as well as I can," he said with sincere gratitude. "And thank you."

* * *

><p>Okay... so now you know the reason Ichigo was able to send Kenpachi for a swim! You know where the little button is to review... let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A very quick release of the next chapter; probably because I don't have to work this weekend...the usual disclaimers apply: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. They are the exclusive properties of their respective authors. I'm just having some fun with this...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

.

.

.

.

"This was very nice of you, Urahara-san," Uryu said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Urahara protested, hiding behind his fan. "You've all been through so much it was the least I could do."

"I thought Ichigo was going to be here," Tatsuki looked around for the orange haired substitute. She was a bit surprised at having been invited to this little party, but as Urahara had told her, she had been chased around town by Aizen and Gin, and that had taken its toll on her – and Chizuru, who had also been included.

"He'll be a bit late. One of his mother's old teachers is in town and wanted to pay his respects, so they went to the cemetery."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "But – he – that's…" she stammered. Ichigo plus his mother plus the cemetery... it was not usually a good mix.

"Oh, he's fine with it," Yoruichi put a plate of cakes – baked by Yuzu, of course – on the table before she sat down. "It was his suggestion."

"Maybe we should…" Chad started to stand up, intent on finding his friend to offer some moral support, should he need it.

"Sit, Sado-kun. Rukia is with them," Urahara laid a hand on the larger boy's shoulder to stop him from getting up.

"Ah," he said nodding. She would be all Ichigo needed.

"That's good, he's not all alone," Uryu nodded; apparently their plan had worked, then, if Rukia had been able to return to Karakura Town. "Um, what about…?"

"His father?" Yoruichi grinned at them. "Sleeping it off in the other room. Karin knocked him out with Jinta's bat." There were a few chuckles at that.

"Hello_-o-o-o!_"

"That – sounds like…" Orihime blinked owlishly several times before she jumped to her feet, a happy smile on her face. "Rangiku?"

"Hello there!" the big busted, cheerful Vice-Captain of the Tenth Squad greeted everyone with a smile and Orihime with a hug. "Orihime-chan! How are you? Okay?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded and smiled happily at the soul reaper who had become like a big sister to her.

Matsumoto dropped down between Orihime and Yoruichi. "How has everyone been?" she asked genially, eyeing the plate of cakes greedily before selecting one and popping it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the taste.

"Very well thank you; and you, Matsumoto-san?" Uryu replied, as polite as ever.

"Fully recovered, aren't we, Captain? Captain?" she looked back where her Captain should have been – and wasn't. He finally appeared a few minutes later in a gigai. Momo and Renji were right behind him, also wearing gigais.

"Gigai, Matsumoto," Toshiro sighed. It really did no good to get upset with her. She only ignored it.

"Oops," she smiled, jumping to her feet. "I was so eager to see everyone, I clear forgot!"

Momo laughed as she ran from the room. "Thanks for the warning, Urahara-san," she said, smiling, "And for inviting us." He touched his hat and bowed, smiling back.

"Well, just in case Kurosaki-san's old teacher wants to come back here –" _which he did_ – "having everyone prepared seemed to be the prudent thing to do."

"Rukia said they'd be late," Renji commented, deciding he was going to pre-empt any accusations of 'mooching' by helping, so he took the tea tray from Ururu and served. The girl stood there, staring at him for a very long time with a semi-dazed expression before she finally turned and left. Urahara watched from behind his fan, a smile on his face. _Maybe he's learning_, the shopkeeper thought with amusement. _Or maybe he finally got the balls to ask_ _Kuchiki to teach him some manners. Or maybe Rukia hit him over the head a few times…_

It was not long after tea had been served that they heard Ichigo's voice, explaining to someone where they were.

"We're back here, Ichigo!" Urahara called out. A moment later Ichigo and Rukia appeared, with an elderly gentleman in a dark, pin-striped suit, long white beard and spectacles. The three who had met Yamamoto could not help but think that he resembled the old man - in an English sort of way.

"I thought your sisters were going with you?" Yoruichi said when she didn't see Karin or Yuzu with them.

"They have exams this week, so they had to go home," Rukia explained, as everyone greeted her happily.

"Oy, everyone – this is Professor Dumbledore – he's one of my mom's teachers," Ichigo then went around the table, introducing everyone – even the people the Head Master had already met. They had decided to play it as if they had never met before.

Professor Dumbledore bowed to the young people assembled before him; an impressive lot, he saw. Yama had taught him long ago how to read reiatsu, and this bunch had it in spades. And that was actually _discounting_ the soul reapers. While it was similar enough to magic that he hadn't had trouble learning it, it was different enough that a person had to be strong in both disciplines in order to actually _see_ soul reapers. Yoruichi stood. "Here, you can have my seat," she said, smiling at him, "There's something I need to do."

Dumbledore bowed with gratitude and managed to sit down, easily enough, although he was probably going to need some assistance getting up. Ah, and the table was nice and heated, he noticed. _Very nice_, he thought. Toshiro also stood.

"Where are the extra cushions?" he asked Urahara.

"Right here," Tessai said, appearing with two for Ichigo and Rukia.

"Thank you, Tessai-san," Rukia smiled at the former Kido Captain.

"Where do you teach, Dumbledore-san?" Orihime asked him. Several of her friends had watched her closely when Ichigo and Rukia had appeared holding hands, but she had just appeared to be happy for them. She had already cried her tears on Tatsuki's shoulder, accepted the fact that Ichigo loved Rukia, and decided that she wanted him to be happy. It turned out that her heart was as large as certain other assets.

"I am Head Master at a school in England, Miss Inoue," he smiled gently at her, "Scotland, to be more precise."

"Wow, really?" her gray eyes widened. She hadn't known that Kurosaki-kun's mother had gone to school in England!

"Don't the men wear skirts in Scotland?" Chizuru asked, "You know, those plaid thingies?"

"Ah, those would be kilts you are thinking of, Miss Honsho. And no, not as everyday wear," he replied with a good-natured smile.

"Too bad…" Tatsuki chuckled, "It would be a nice change of pace…"

"I've heard," Mizuiro said beatifically, "That they don't wear anything under them, either."

Ichigo, who had been swallowing his tea, started to choke, as did Toshiro. Rukia and Momo both pounded on their backs, while the others looked on, amused.

"Well," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with amusement when the pair had regained their breath, "While that rumor is actually truth, I hate to disappoint everyone: but we don't wear kilts at the school. Not even on Scottish holidays." The two breathed sighs of relief, teal eyes meeting amber, and they were both thinking the same thing – _thank god_.

The sighs of relief had not gone unnoticed, however.

"Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, why do you two look so relieved?" Orihime asked. The next moment, as if some signal had been given, Tessai had walked up behind Keigo and put a hand in front of his face, causing him to slump forward, asleep, while Urahara held a hand up in front of Chizuru's, and she did the same. Everyone looked at them with shock. Or almost shock.

"Well, that's something of a relief," Toshiro muttered, "Eight months in Scotland with those two and I think I would have turned homicidal."

"You wouldn't be the only one," Rukia sighed, agreeing with him.

"The young lady has no talent for it at all, and the young man's is very slight; but it is there," Dumbledore said with a reluctant smile. "It does need to be trained up – or how do you put it? Sealed."

"I'd just seal him and never mention it," Ichigo said with a shudder, thinking of the utter disaster that Keigo could get into if he knew magic... "He has his moments of bravery, but on the whole, I think the very idea of it would probably cause Keigo to wet his pants. Or bawl like a baby." Then he thought about it. "Or at the very least, the other students would be forming lynching parties and I'd have to protect him…"

"The very idea of what?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes narrowing as her gaze went from one person to the other; she had very quickly realized that something was up, as had Uryu, whose expression mirrored hers.

"My school is called Hogwarts, and it's a school of magic for young witches and wizards."

There was dead silence in the room as no one spoke while they digested what he had just told them. Tessai carried Keigo and Chizuru into the other room, where Isshin was still napping.

"O-kay," Uryu said slowly, "And you didn't put us to sleep because?"

"You either have the talent for it, or it is because you are among Mr. Kurosaki's closest friends," Dumbledore smiled.

"Maybe you had better start at the beginning," Chad suggested.

So they did. Kenpachi's flight into the koi pond did get a few chuckles – they all wished they had seen that; and the revelation about his mother – that had their eyes widening.

"Let me see if I understand this," Uryu leaned forward, his blue eyes intense behind his glasses. "You and Yamamoto have decided to join forces against your two enemies and see if the skills and talents the other possesses can't help defeat them," he ticked off the points, "And this was all triggered by Ichigo's latent magical talent awakening in Soul Society on Kuchiki-san's birthday, where Yamamoto saw it and recognized it for what it was, had that brainstorm, and sent for you. So Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Kuchiki-san, and Lieutenant Hinamori are going to your school undercover next September as students, both to learn this magic, and to help protect this boy who is supposed to be the only one who can destroy _your_ enemy."

Dumbledore was nodding the entire time Uryu was speaking. "That just about sums it up in a nutshell."

"So you said some of us had the talent for it?" Mizuiro asked.

"Indeed. And you would be one of them."

Mizuiro's eyes widened. _"Me?"_

"Yes, you. And you as well, Miss Arisawa."

Tatsuki sat up straight, a fierce light in her eyes, and Ichigo could almost see the thoughts going through her head: _I'm being included this time!_

"And also you, Mr. Ishida."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me any," Isshin's voice said from the doorway before Uryu could reply. They all looked back at him. He was a little unsteady on his feet, and rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, that girl hits almost as hard as you do, Ichigo," he muttered, as he dropped down next to Urahara, in the seat that had been Chizuru's.

"Why did you say you weren't surprised?" Kisuke looked over at his old friend.

"Why? Because his maternal grandmother used to be a teacher at the Japanese school before it closed down. Charms, I believe. I might be wrong about the subject; not about the fact that she was a witch, however."

Uryu glowered down at the table. It seems he and his father had an overdue discussion to attend to…

Dumbledore looked at the other two, and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, apologetically.

"Um…" Orihime didn't seem to know what to say, so Rangiku just put her arm around her. Chad said nothing, but Ichigo felt his best friend's exclusion like a punch to his gut. Uryu, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro, but not Chad? Or Orihime? It actually felt wrong, they were a _team_, and they knew how to work together… he was going to have to get used to working with new people…

No, he couldn't think like that, he had to be positive. Uryu would still be there; He had known Tatsuki long before he had known anyone else; Mizuiro was a good friend; and Ichigo had fought alongside Toshiro before. And of course Rukia would be there… it was only Momo he was going to have to get to know. Ichigo felt Rukia's hand creep into his and squeeze, just for a moment, understanding.

Tatsuki was chewing on her lip, frowning, her eyes darting back to the room where Tessai had carted off the sleeping Chizuru and Keigo. _What has her so concerned?_ Ichigo wondered, and then moaned when he thought about it. "Oh, hell," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands. "That IS going to be a problem."

"Yeah, it is," Tatsuki muttered darkly, "Unless someone knows a way to magically spay someone? And I'm not talking about a cat, either." Uryu and Chad were also staring at the table, frowning, and Orihime had gone pale. Rukia moaned and covered her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Isshin looked from one to the other, curious.

"Without Tatsuki around, Chizuru will have no one to stop her…" Mizuiro's face had turned serious for once. "Or Keigo either, for that matter."

"Stop them from what?" Rangiku asked. She leaned over to peer at Orihime, who was looking very worried, and had crossed her arms almost protectively over her chest.

"Um… well, to put it bluntly…" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, "Chizuru is the school lesbian. Orihime is – well, she has trouble controlling herself around Inoue. Keigo is just a little pervert. Harmless, but still…"

You could have heard a pin drop when he finished speaking. Matsumoto looked outraged; Toshiro was blushing, as was Momo; Professor Dumbledore's brows had shot up into his hair; and the other adults were all looking from one teen to another, amused or bemused.

Matsumoto suddenly gasped, and sat straight. "Captain!" she exclaimed, her ice blue eyes wide. Toshiro looked at her warily.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing that she appeared to have an idea.

"Midori!"

Toshiro stared at her for a moment, before understanding crossed his face, and he started to smile.

"Wait a minute – Who's Midori?" Tatsuki asked, her gaze going from one to the other warily.

"My Squad's Fifth Seat – and _our_ version of Chizuru," he said, "But with the added bonus of centuries of restraint."

"I don't think I understand," Orihime said slowly.

"She can be a little forward, so she doesn't have too many – _ahem_ – friends," Matsumoto explained.

"Since we'll need to send someone fairly strong here anyway to fill in for Ichigo, we can suggest Midori – and she appears to be high school age, as well, so we can send her to class with you. I'll just tell her that one of her jobs is to keep Chizuru off of you. And if she gets to have some uh, _fun_ while she's doing it…" Matsumoto grinned wickedly; well, turnabout was fair play, wasn't it? "We don't know if Aizen will want to grab you again to heal up his forces since Ichigo and his dad cut such a large swath through them… so it will make a boatload of sense."

"As long as it doesn't backfire," Tatsuki said grimly, folding her arms over her chest and looking away, scowling. Toshiro shook his head.

"No, Midori takes her job seriously. And she knows how to follow orders." He looked over at his Vice-Captain. "That was an excellent idea, Matsumoto; very good thinking."

"Thank you Captain." She gave Orihime's shoulders a squeeze with the arm she had draped around them; she would look out for her 'little sister' while Orihime's friends were gone, and she would ensure that Midori understood exactly what the issue was.

"Well, we'll be dropping in to keep an eye on things as well," Renji added. He'd been quiet up until then. "The Head Captain wants to try to keep it low key for the time being. So right now, we're the only ones who know, other than Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki. Everyone else will be told that you're all on a long-term mission."

"We may need one more person…" Isshin said slowly, looking curiously over at the black cat that sauntered into the room. Urahara raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "You see, if you are going to be doing this properly, you'll have to be registered – with the state."

"Is that going to be a problem with the three of us?" Momo asked worriedly. Isshin jerked his thumb over at Urahara.

"As good as this guy's fake paperwork is? Highly doubtful. Besides, they really don't ask for much – and their records are in such disarray…"

"And we need one more… for what?" Toshiro asked suspiciously. Isshin gave him a look that clearly said _you're the genius, figure it out._

"Ah…" It was Chad who nodded. Ichigo glanced over at his silent friend. "They are supposed to be minors. They'll need an adult…"

Toshiro groaned. "Captain Ukitake is going to just _love_ this…"

Rukia sighed, her expression agreeing with him. "So will nii-sama."

"I don't think we'll get my father there, no matter what you say to him," Uryu said, shaking his head.

Isshin gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't bet on it."

"Um…" Tatsuki also looked worried.

"And don't be so worried about your parents, either. They know all about it." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

_"WHAAAT?" _

Isshin nodded. "My wife and your mother used to talk about it – what they would do if either of you ever showed signs of magic… after Masaki died, your mother told me that if I ever needed help in that area…" he sighed dramatically. "But then you both passed by the age it usually shows up, with no signs of it, so we all breathed a sigh of relief. Too soon, I suppose."

"Will a housekeeper do?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah, sure – didn't your mother sign some kind of paper or proxy or something?" Ichigo asked him. Mizuiro nodded.

"So – we need to get Captain Kuchiki here to register Rukia-chan, I suppose that makes sense since he actually is her brother; And Captain Ukitake can pretend to be Captain Hitsugaya's uncle – since they both have white hair and can pass for relations; now, for Vice-Captain Hinamori…" Urahara mused, his senses still following the black cat's walk around the room, to where it had stopped just behind Professor Dumbledore and taken a seat. Dumbledore glanced over at it once or twice; not thinking too much about the cat, until he noticed several of the teens – Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ishida, Sado, Abarai and Inoue – trying not to look at it, or if they did, with a nervous, perplexed look. So he took a better, longer look at the cat.

"Who can we trust?" Renji asked, his gaze flicking at the cat, then back to Toshiro.

"Well, let's see… There's Kyoraku…" Urahara ticked off, "Soifon, Unohana… hmm. I'd say Komamura, but we'd have a hard time getting him a gigai. That's really it for the Captains – that I'd let loose, anyway. There's always Sasakibe, the Head Captain's Lieutenant…. He already knows about this. The Fourth Squad Lieutenant looks older… remember it doesn't have to be parent, aunt, uncle, just a legally older relative or guardian."

"What about Lisa? She's already here," Ichigo suggested.

"That's a thought, and she's dark haired, like Momo-san," Urahara nodded thoughtfully. "She can also be deadly serious when she needs to be."

"Emphasis on 'deadly,'" Ichigo said; he'd heard about her fight with the Third Espada.

"I think we should leave that decision to the Head Captain, but of the options, I'd go with Captain Unohana if I had to choose," Isshin said, "With Soifon as a second choice."

Once they had made their plans, and had decided to approach the Head Captain with what they had decided, Professor Dumbledore turned to look at the black cat.

"So," he asked in a conversational tone, "Is this what you had to take care of?"

Yoruichi grumbled, disappointed, "How long did it take you to figure out?"

"Well, you are very good," he said, smiling at her, "None of our Animagi can speak – that I know of. It was our young friends here that gave you away, I'm afraid. For some reason you made them quite nervous."

Yoruichi turned an evil-eyed glare on the teens, who all looked abashed.

"You do know," Dumbledore said with a faint smile, "That students are allowed to bring an owl, a toad – or a cat."

The black cat's tail flicked once as the topaz eyes gazed up at him.

"That," she purred, "Was the general idea. I've decided to join you. I'm coming – whether you want me to or not."

.

.

* * *

><p>Okay, so let me know how you're liking this so far, and hit the little review button!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thanks for all of the kind words and reviews. As you can see... I've been hard at work this weekend. Hope you enjoy!

As always, I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, just the multitude of ideas in my head...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Professor Dumbledore left, being anxious to get back to check on the Tournament and Potter; in his place arrived an older woman, who introduced herself as Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She would only be accompanying them to the government building for the registration; she would return after the Hogwarts school year was over, at which time she would bring them up to speed on Transfiguration. The Professor was going with them so the Ministry would know the children had indeed been accepted at the British school, since they needed to put down where they would be attending…they needed special Visas - and since they would be going not only out of Japan, but out of Asia, they felt that more than just the acceptance letter was needed, especially for such a large group as this one.

Their excursion into Tokyo had one purpose: registering with the Tokyo Ministry. Isshin had explained that the Japanese Ministry of Magic was actually an invisible branch of the regular government. You would find witches and wizards working alongside regular people in government offices, and the only way to tell them apart was by the color of their nametags. However, as Isshin had already told them, the children did need to be registered like regular school children, and if Toshiro, Rukia and Momo were also going to be playing along with this, then they would, also. So, Byakuya, Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana came over to be their relatives – Byakuya since he was already related to Rukia, and Ukitake was going to pretend to be Toshiro's 'Uncle' while Unohana was going to be an 'Aunt' to Momo. Urahara had also accompanied them "out of curiosity," he said. Since he was going to be the owl mail stop, he wanted to make sure that there weren't any rules or regulations that he needed to follow – not that he really cared; but as Isshin pointed out, the fewer people that knew about soul reapers, the better. He no longer had Soul Society angry at him… he didn't want to undo what had been reversed with Aizen's betrayal and the revelation that he had been the guilty party all those years ago.

"Big building," Professor McGonagall murmured, looking around from the area in front of the government building. She was wearing a sharp, if slightly old fashioned professional business suit in order to fit in with the general populace. Standing next to her was Ryuuken Ishida, who was looking on at the whole thing with a somewhat jaded expression. Isshin had been correct: Uryu's maternal grandmother had indeed been a witch, which is where he inherited his skill. It had apparently skipped a generation. Uryu kept giving his father puzzled looks; contrary to how Ryuuken reacted over his son being a Quincy, he had no problem with this little development. In fact, he seemed to actually prefer it. With good reason, Isshin told him later, when Uryu said that his father would be accompanying them with a shocked look on his face.

"Your father doesn't like to use his Quincy power, you already know that," Isshin explained seriously. "He understands the seriousness of what it means to kill a hollow with them. That soul he kills can never be reborn – _and neither can any of the souls that they absorbed_. He had truly hoped the Quincy would end with him." It had given Uryu something to think about.

As for Tatsuki… Isshin had been correct there, as well. Her parents had known all along. They had simply wanted to keep her out of it. Well, so much for that, Ichigo thought, glancing over at his oldest friend who was nearly bursting with excitement, and her mother behind her, who had a resigned look on her face. How they had managed to keep it a secret from her all of those years… boy, was she ticked off at them! Byakuya's expression was almost identical to Ishida Sr.'s, while Ukitake's was pleasant as always, and Unohana's serene. Ichigo and Karin had both threatened their father with mayhem if he acted his usual goofy self.

"Don't worry," he responded, raising his hands placating manner, "This is one place where you _don't_ want to draw attention to yourself." It was for that reason that Urahara was actually wearing – _shudder, gasp!_ – normal clothing.

"We'll be right back," Isshin said to the others, entering the building with Tatsuki's mother once they had arrived at their destination. Through the windows, they could see the two look at the two guards, then go over to a particular one, who looked out the window at the large group, nodded, and led them over to a young woman standing behind a desk. The young woman, when she saw the size of the group outside, blinked several times, picked up a phone to speak with someone, and then came out to greet them all. That the wizarding population in Japan had no problem with using mundane devices to keep their identities a secret was a source of amazement to Professor McGonagall. She was still having a bit of a problem with the whole Soul Reaper – dead person walking part, actually - although she wasn't showing it. Professor Snape had shown more of a reaction than she had, she was proud to say, and for some reason he had appeared startled to learn one of the Soul Reapers was the son of Masaki Kurosaki… that for some reason had affected him even more than the whole fact that they were, in effect, dead.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "My, what a large group you have today!" she smiled at them, but Ichigo could sense that she had very nearly panicked when she saw the number of people in their group. "My name is Miko. If you'd please come with me?" she said, leading them outside the building and around the corner to another door, which she entered by using a wordless spell with her wand, which was tucked up under her sleeve. When they were all inside, they saw it was a lobby of sorts, and Miko explained, the main entrance to the Asian Ministry's Office for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Japan Branch. "If you ever need assistance, anyone wearing nametags like mine," she tapped her badge, which was gold with red lettering, "Is a witch or wizard and will be able to assist you." She smiled and bowed again. "The Registration Office is this way, please." She led them down a hall to a large office that said 'School – Registrations.' Mrs. Arisawa had explained that they registered for school like any other school child in order to blend in and hide themselves better.

Rows of Cubicles for privacy lined the office; they were the only ones in there, except for the workers, all of whom were busy sorting papers. When they saw Miko guide the large party into the office, they all froze for a moment, as if surprised to have anyone coming in. When they realized that the group was there to actually register and see them, they sprang into action, each worker going up to one of the 'family' groups and bowing, then leading them to a cubicle. Urahara spoke quietly to Miko for a few moments, while Professor McGonagall sat down quietly in a chair against the wall to wait.

"All three are yours?" the middle aged witch assisting Isshin asked, looking at Ichigo and his sisters. Their father nodded.

"Yes. Their mother was a witch."

She glanced briefly at Ichigo, before her eyes drifted over to the others. "Some of this group is a little older… I'm afraid with our school closed down, so many of our children have fallen through the cracks."

Isshin sighed melodramatically. "Yes, I'm afraid I didn't notice until recently… he's very good at hiding things…"

Ichigo grimaced and glanced at his sisters, to see Karin rolling her eyes, and Yuzu was staring at everything with wide-eyed wonder. Urahara and Miko had disappeared; when he gave Professor McGonagall a questioning look, she simply shrugged, indicating that she didn't know where he had gone. The others were busy filling out long parchment forms; it was going to take his father a while, since he had to do his in triplicate, Ichigo mused, until he noticed that Isshin was filling out one form, and it was replicating itself on the other two by use of magic. He would simply have to change the personal information on it for his sisters and himself. When that was done, Ichigo was directed to sit, and she pulled out a long, wooden box and a black velvet pad.

"Please, put your hand on the pad," she directed him. "And concentrate on what you want to achieve with your wand."

For Ichigo, this was easy – he wanted to protect. It was always what he had wanted, not only with his Soul Reaper power, but with this new power, as well. Then she touched his hand with her wand and muttered something. The box glowed brightly for a moment, and when it had died down, there were several pieces inside the box. Ichigo blinked. Wood, but not a wand, not yet. And a clear, glass container that appeared to have several long, dark hairs in it.

"Oh, very nice; white oak primarily, it looks like it wants a handle of mixed red and black oak as well," she said, picking it up and making a notation on one of the papers. "This won't break very easily. The core is hair from a Thestral (AN1)… very unusual. Yes, this will make a very nice wand." She ignored Ichigo's request for an explanation of what a Thestral was, acting as if she hadn't heard him. Then she had his sisters repeat the process, and he was not at all surprised when they both got wands of willow, but Yuzu's had a core with hair from a Fenghuang (AN2), while Karin's had dragon sinew (AN3). Ichigo smirked at Karin, who was blushing when she heard what would be in her wand. They would still have to be made; Japanese wands were made to order, based on the person requiring a wand.

"Now," the witch said, "as for schools… as I said the Japanese school is closed down, so we're forced to send them to others… Most parents have shown a marked preference for the schools in America and Australia over the ones in China and Vietnam…"

"Actually," Isshin said with a faint smile, "They'll be going to Hogwarts."

The witch blinked owlishly. "Hogwarts… in the UK?"

"Yes, my wife graduated from there. I've already been in touch with the Head Master. It's all arranged."

"Oh…" she said faintly and with a sense of awe, "Dumbledore-sensei? Truly?" Isshin turned around to look at Professor McGonagall, as the witch seemed to go into a kind of a daze.

"We've got the Deputy Headmistress here with us…" Professor McGonagall approached them, and then bowed politely.

"Professor McGonagall, Minerva. Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said, giving the registering witch her name in their fashion, last then first.

"Oh, my," the witch registering the three Kurosakis blinked again, and then seemed to finally snap herself out of it. "Um… do you happen to have the book requirements? We do provide them with a few of the beginner books…" Professor McGonagall nodded and pulled Hogwarts acceptance letters out of her bag, and handed it to the witch.

"Copies of the First and Fifth Year letters, as well as what they would have needed if they'd been attending from day one," she said. "Quite frankly, they can skip the Lockhart books. Unless they like fiction."

The registering witch's lips twitched as she took the complete list of Ichigo's required reading... which had nearly caused even Uryu to faint when he'd seen it. "Well, let's see what we have here, then…"

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 2)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 3)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky

_Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 4)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk

"I see. Well… as I said, we do have the beginner books. In fact, we have them with both the English and Japanese translations," she said thoughtfully. "They are a little thicker than the regular book, but perhaps that would be best; that way if they are having any difficulties with any of the passages they will be able to refer back to the Japanese portion. The only books we have for the upper years are the Goshawk books." She turned around and said something to someone that Ichigo couldn't see; a moment later, three sets of first year books plus the extra set of spell books were being passed over. Ichigo looked at the stack of books and nearly groaned – until he saw Rukia nearly staggering under an identical stack. She met his eyes, saw his pile and sighed. If he'd realized what he'd be carrying, he'd have brought along a cart.

"I guess I can't talk you into carrying these for me, huh?" she said, especially when she saw Karin drop hers on top of his. He nearly collapsed under the weight, and Isshin actually steadied him.

"Hey, go give yours to your boyfriend!" he hissed at her, "I've already got Yuzu's. What do I look like, a damned pack horse?" Toshiro whirled around and glared at him, while both Ukitake and Momo giggled like school kids when they heard him. Karin blushed furiously, but Isshin, smirking, swept Karin's off the pile and dropped them on top of Toshiro's stack. The Tenth Squad Captain clenched his teeth together tightly and said nothing as he almost fell over from the weight. Feeling his arms beginning to ache, Ichigo turned around and went back to the witch at the desk.

"I think I'd like the books without the Japanese translation, please," he requested, plaintively, hearing similar requests from Uryu, Tatsuki and Mizuiro. She shrugged and disappeared, only to return with a stack that was, to his relief, half the height of the previous.

Urahara had returned with Miko, with a sheaf of parchment, along with a wooden carved sign that had kanji characters on it that said "Owl Post Restricted Stop." So that's where he had gone, Ichigo mused.

Miko also had a list for him, and they were discussing owl characteristics. They would need to be strong, because they'd be flying quite far…

"In that case, I'd definitely go with the Fish Owl, or the Eagle Owl. The Fish is our largest native owl; the Eagle Owl is common throughout most of Asia and Europe," Miko said, handing him the papers.

"Are you talking about Blakiston's Fish Owl?" Uryu asked, curiously. Miko nodded. "I thought those were endangered…"

"Not as much as people think," she replied mysteriously. Mrs. Arisawa chuckled.

"Our population wants to keep a few things to itself; so on occasion we – _ahem_ – add a few things to the list. We actually breed a number of different owls as Post owls." Miko was still nodding. "This is one of them."

"Perhaps you should get one of each," Byakuya suggested. Everyone turned to look at him, a little surprised that he was offering a suggestion. He'd barely spoken one word the entire day until now. "And when they get to this 'Diagon Alley' they will be going to, they can get one or two more."

"What a wonderful idea," Unohana said pleasantly. Ukitake nodded, smiling.

"I agree, it's a very good idea. That way we have two here, and they have one or two there, as well."

Miko was staring at the enormous piles of books they were carrying. "Um… would you like me to have those delivered?" The choruses of relieved "Please!" that answered her made her smile. "Sometimes I think text book writers really are so far removed from their own school days… who wants to carry all those books at one time?"

"You may as well have them all sent to my place," Urahara said, "Since that's where you'll be departing from. No sense dragging them around further than you already have to."

It was with relief they were able to arrange the delivery and leave it with Miko. Ichigo's arms already ached, and he noticed Toshiro flexing his arm once or twice to get some feeling back into it. Maybe, he thought, they should have brought Chad along…

"Did you want to get the owls today?" Mrs. Arisawa asked them as they left the building.

"I don't think you need us for that," Unohana said, looking over at her fellow Captains.

"We may as well, while we're here," Isshin said. Curious about where they were going to get the owls, the kids decided to go along (even though three of them were far from being kids) and only Urahara, Mrs. Arisawa, and Isshin remained of the adults. Tatsuki's mother looked at the list Urahara had, and decided which place would be more likely to have what they wanted. They would need to catch a train into Ueno Station, she said. But it wasn't far; it should only take them an hour or two at the most if they were lucky.

"I'm seeing Mom in a whole new light," Tatsuki muttered to Ichigo as they awaited the train.

"Yea, I know what you mean," he replied. He was in the same predicament with his father being a soul reaper, and his mother a witch. It was as if everything you had grown up knowing – had been dashed to smithereens and you were forced to re-evaluate not just a person, but an entire way of life.

Mrs. Arisawa appeared to know where she was going, so everyone – even Isshin and Kisuke – followed her like a little family of ducklings, meekly getting on the train, sitting quietly, and getting off when she did.

"This way," she said, heading off in a direction in a brisk walk. "Stay close."

"She can really move out," Ichigo heard Toshiro mutter.

"My feet hurt," Yuzu groaned, "And I've hardly been on them!" Momo agreed with her whole heartedly.

They finally arrived at their destination, panting, even the ones who were in shape; and they entered a store that everyone else seemed to be passing by. Mrs. Arisawa on the other hand, hardly appeared to be winded.

"May I help you?" a kimono clad woman greeted them politely, bowing.

Mrs. Arisawa bowed back, and in a low voice, explained what they were looking for.

"Please, follow me," she said, turning and walking into the back. They had to go up two flights of stairs which caused one or two groans, but they were eventually led to a room – a large one – that housed owls. Lots of owls. Lots and lots of owls, Ichigo thought, dazed. Large owls, small owls, brown owls, buff owls, eared owls, tufted owls…. He blinked at the assortment that was displayed in front of them.

"Oh, my," Momo murmured, apparently as dazed as he was.

"Whoa," Karin managed to utter, staring at them all.

"You would be best getting females," their guide said, "As they are larger and stronger than the males. I have several Blakiston's, as well as a few Eagle Owls." She pointed them out. One of the females, to their surprise, came down to a larger roost and stared curiously at Ichigo. "I see…"

"Uh…" Ichigo looked over at her. "Is that good or bad?"

"Your hair, perhaps?" Tatsuki smirked at him.

"Shut it," he shot back, his face heating when he heard not only his sisters but Rukia laughing.

They ended up purchasing that owl, and an Eagle Owl that had taken a similar curiosity to Toshiro… at least they didn't have to bring them home with them, as this shop would also deliver them to Urahara's. Ichigo reached out to scratch the neck of the Fish Owl before he left. "It won't be too long," he said softly, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Toshiro was doing the same thing, while Karin and Momo were trying to hide their giggles.

It was too bad, he thought as they rode the train back home, and right before they dozed off, that rabbits weren't one of the allowed critters…too bad for Rukia, at least. Not that he really cared about rabbits all that much…

#

"How'd it go?" Chad asked quietly when Ichigo saw him at school the next morning. He shrugged.

"About what you'd expect," Ichigo replied, "I'll tell you about it at lunch." Chad nodded.

"Okay, ladies and gerbils, find your seats," their homeroom teacher, Misato Ochi said as she entered the room. She quickly took attendance, and then picked up a piece of paper. "As you know, the school year is almost over…" she waved away the cheers, "But it also appears as if some of you will be leaving us…" her gaze drifted over the class, her expression a little sad. "Come April (AN4), Arisawa, Ishida, Kojima and Kurosaki will be leaving us to attend school elsewhere." There were odd looks, and Keigo dropped his head down on his desk with a wail.

"You guys are leaving me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we knew you'd make a scene, that's why," Ichigo muttered, as Mizuiro shook his head.

"Perhaps one of you would like to explain where you're going, because I'm not sure I'm reading this correctly," Miss Ochi said, staring at the paper.

"What's to explain?" Uryu shrugged. "We had the chance to attend a school outside of Japan, so we decided to take it."

"You're leaving Japan?" Ryo Kunieda looked over at them, jealously. Why hadn't she heard about anything like this? And while she knew Kurosaki was a decent enough student – when he was actually in school – Mizuiro quite frankly puzzled her. Tatsuki nodded. "Where are you going?"

"England."

"Well, actually it's Scotland…" Ichigo corrected.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING ME!" Keigo protested loudly.

Ichigo turned to look at him, a tick in his eye twitching. "Because," he said fluently in English, "YOU CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU IDIOT!" he whacked the other boy on the top of the head with his book. The other students got the gist of what he had said, especially since he had spoken in a foreign language. Those who did understand English, even partially, laughed even harder.

"What?" he stared at Ichigo, his hands on his head where a lump was forming, tears rolling down his face.

Ichigo just slumped down on his chair, shaking his head.

"Don't bother, his head is too thick," Mizuiro said, also speaking in English, and thereby giving the reason for his inclusion.

At lunchtime, they gathered around the four in their favorite eating spot, on the roof. Orihime, Chad, Chizuru, and Keigo wanted all the details.

"That sounds so interesting," Orihime sighed. Chad nodded.

"Are you going to Urahara's after school today?" Tatsuki asked him suddenly.

"Yea, I want to see if the books and the owls got there." He also wanted to start reading, he admitted to himself. And he wanted to see if his wand had arrived… he was particularly interested in his books; he had checked online, and had found absolutely no reference to Thestrals anywhere. One of those things the wizarding world keeps to themselves, he mused. He was particularly interested to find out about them since all four soul reapers had them as wand cores.

"I want to check on my wand – so I think I'll go with you," she said suddenly. He shot her a look, and suddenly the four of them were grinning.

"I think we all had the same idea," Mizuiro said with a smile.

"Oh! I want to see the owls!" Orihime said.

So the entire group went after school, minus Chizuru and Keigo, to Urahara's shop. When they got there, they found the owls had already been set up in a spare room, with Ururu making googly eyes at them, to be joined by Orihime.

"Girls," Jinta muttered under his breath.

"Kids," Urahara smiled at them, "You have a visitor."

"We do?" Ichigo and the others looked at each other before following him back. At the table, talking to Yoruichi, Rukia, Momo and Toshiro, was a woman with startling pink hair. Was she related to Yachiru, they wondered…

"'Ello," she grinned at them, "I'm Tonks."

"Just Tonks?" Uryu looked at her curiously.

"Just Tonks. If you're good, I'll tell you my first name. But I don't ever want to hear it used – can't stand it. Don't know what the folks were thinking when they named me."

Ichigo grinned at her; he liked her already. Even when she proved to be clumsy and he found himself worrying about her safety; she was good at teaching them the basic spells, despite the fact that they feared for her life with every step she took. It was Tonks who told them what a Thestral was.

"So they can only be seen by people who have experienced or witness death, and understand the concept?" Ichigo grunted, glancing over at Rukia, Toshiro and Momo. The four of them shared a look.

"Sounds rather appropriate for the four of you, don't you think?" Uryu commented, nodding. Tonks also nodded.

"Yes, I rather think so too." She smiled faintly. "You'll see them when you get to the school. They pull the carriages."

They were sorry to see her leave, despite her clumsiness. When heading down into Urahara's basement, they had to let her apparate – they were afraid she'd break her neck on the stairs.

"So, who's going to take over our basic charms?" Rukia asked after she had left.

"I will be," a familiar voice answered them. They turned around to find Tatsuki's mother standing there, speaking with Urahara.

"M-mom?" Tatsuki blinked at her mother, then meekly followed when gestured at. She proved to be a demanding taskmaster, although she did get somewhat frustrated with one particular student.

"Um… Ichigo…" She was staring at him with puzzlement.

"I know, I know!" he snapped, shaking his wand. "I don't think it likes me," he grumbled, staring morosely down at the stubborn piece of wood.

"Maybe it's broken?" Momo offered.

"I hardly doubt that's the case," a different voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a shabbily dressed man standing behind them with Tessai.

"Remus Lupin," he bowed slightly. "Professor Dumbledore requested that I come and teach you what we call 'Defense Against the Dark Arts.'"

"The Professor mentioned you," Ichigo nodded. He had given the rundown on who he had wanted to teach them certain subjects, and Lupin was one. Like Tonks, Ichigo took an instant liking to Lupin; he also discovered something else – his wand wasn't broken.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head in puzzlement after pulling off a near flawless defensive spell, "Okay, so why can't I do something as simple as _Lumos_?"

"Maybe because it _is_ simple."

Everyone looked over at Toshiro, who had been standing off to the side, watching them.

"Kurosaki, everyone pretty much admits you were running before you could walk. I'm guessing that when it comes to magic, or even anything – the harder it is to pull off, the easier it is for you. If it's simple – it's hard. Simply because you have too much power, or reiatsu, or magic, or whatever you want to call it - and it's hard for you to hold it back. Ergo – Basic Charms are hard. Complicated Defensive spells – a piece of cake. I can't wait to see you try Transfiguration."

"Neither can I, to be truthful," Lupin said, with a faint smile. "I have a feeling that Professor McGonagall is going to be very surprised by you."

They were sorry to see Lupin leave; he had not only taught them Defense, but had started them flying on brooms as well, as that was a passion of Harry Potter's, and had taken them to a Quidditch game at the Japanese stadium, which they had all enjoyed immensely. Flying however was, like Charms, not something Ichigo excelled at: he spent most of his time on the ground – flat on his back. By that time it was June, and Professor McGonagall was able to return, since Hogwarts had let out. Rukia had proven herself to be quite proficient at Charms; Tonks and Mrs. Arisawa had both been pleasantly surprised at her skill. Momo and Mizuiro hadn't done too badly either. When it came to Lupin's classes, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Uryu had outshone everyone. When Professor McGonagall started with her subject, however, it was very clear that Toshiro and Lupin had been correct – it was going to be Ichigo's best subject. Professor McGonagall was clearly surprised at how easily it came to him, with Uryu and Momo not far behind. And actually, he thought, as he turned a handful of buttons into beetles for what seemed like the umpteenth time, he rather enjoyed it. Then, just to see if he could – he turned them back into buttons. Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Mr. Kurosaki – where did you learn the spell for that?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head as the others stared at him, "Dunno…I just thought about doing it..."

"I see," she sighed. She could already tell this one was going to be a handful. She was rather grateful Remus had warned her about him… she wondered if she should be warning their next professor… based on his personality.

On the other hand… maybe it would be better not.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

(1) According to JK Rowling, The _Thestral_ is a breed of winged horse with skeletal body, reptilian-like head, and bat-like wings. Thestrals are often described as being sinister or spooky with big, bony bodies, dragon-like faces, and white, glittering eyes lacking both expression and pupils. Most of their anatomy is identical to a horse, except their large wings and their faces. Thestral's wings are vast, black and leathery and are more similar to those of bats. Their skeletal bodies are covered with a translucent and glossy coat. This smooth and dark skin is a bit slippery and so thin that a Thestral's bones are seen clearly throughout their entire bodies. They also have long black manes, as well as a large tail, either with flowing black hair like a horse or ending in a tuft like a zebra. Another distinction is their sharp fangs used to seize and slash their prey. These magical animals can be found in dark environments, and the forest is their natural habitat. They are very rare, and are considered dangerous creatures by the Ministry. Thestrals are undeservedly known as omens of misfortune and aggression because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death (and fully accepted the concept). Thestrals are carnivorous. It should be noted that this substance can be used as a core in a wand's conception and it was used to create the most powerful wand known by wizards, the Elder Wand. They also have a quite useful sense of direction. The Thestral can understand exactly where their owners need to go. If their riders need to travel to a certain place, they only need to say the destination and the creature will diligently carry them to the intended location - much like owls do with letters.

(2)_ Fenghuang_ are Asian birds that are said to reign over all other birds. The males are Feng and the females Huang. Today separating genders is often no longer made and the Feng and Huang are blurred into a single entity so that it can be paired with the Chinese dragon. It is also known as the "August Rooster" since it sometimes takes the place of the Rooster in the Chinese Zodiac. It is also sometimes called the Chinese phoenix.

(3) The rest of the wands: Rukia: Birch, with a core of Thestral hair; Mizuiro: Hazel with core of sinew from _Mujina_; Momo: Hawthorne with core of hair from Thestral; Tatsuki: Holly with core of spine from _Kuda-gitsune_; Uryu: Reed with a core of hair from a _Kirin_; Toshiro: Ash with core of Thestral hair. All of the soul reapers have… Thestral hair. Really… what else would a DEATH GOD have? I did not go with woods corresponding to birth months, as this presented me with a problem since I wanted to have the Soul Reapers all have Thestral cores. Toshiro's wand would have been made of elder wood… and I think those of us who have read the series know what elder wood + Thestral core equals. So since there can be only 'one' elder wand, I researched all the qualities of the woods and chose the ones that best represented the characters. When I get a bit of time, I'll post them either as a chapter or on my profile. The cores are:

_Kirin_: is a mythical hoofed Chinese chimerical creature known throughout various East Asian cultures, and is said to appear in conjunction with the arrival of a sage. It is a good omen that brings "serenity" or "prosperity". It is sometimes called the "Chinese unicorn". Although it looks fearsome, it only punishes the wicked. It can walk on grass yet not trample the blades and it can also walk on water. Being a peaceful creature, its diet does not include flesh. It takes great care when it walks never to tread on any living thing, and it is said to appear only in areas ruled by a wise and benevolent leader. It is normally gentle but can become fierce if a pure person is threatened by a sinner, spouting flames from its mouth and exercising other fearsome powers that vary from story to story. Some stories state that the Kirin is a sacred pet of the deities.

_Mujina_ - the _Mujina_ of Japanese folklore is an avid shape shifter and deceiver of humans. One of the forms the _Mujina_ is purported to take is that of a "faceless ghost". This particular sort of monster is sometimes referred to by English speakers as a _Mujina_, but the Japanese know it as _noppera-bou_.

_Kuda-gitsune_ - The kuda-gitsune or kanko is described as a rat-sized fox with vertical eyes and thin hair. The magic-user summons the kanko to appear inside a bamboo pipe which he is holding whereupon the fox will answer all the questions it is asked. It is named for its tail, which is like a pipe cut in half. It can be tamed and kept in a pocket or sleeve, and uses its supernatural power to seek out assorted information which it then whispers to its master. A person who keeps it is thus able to see into both the past and future.

(4) In Japan, almost all schools run a trimester system. The first term is usually from April 1 to mid-July. The exact date of the beginning of the summer break and its duration vary across regions, but commonly the break lasts for about one or two months. The break originated to avoid the heat in summer, so schools in Hokkaido and Nagano Prefecture tend to have a shorter break than the rest of Japan. A second term lasts from early September to late December with a winter break at the end of the year. The third term is from early January to early March and a brief spring break lasting several weeks. The graduation ceremony occurs in March. The classes are held from Monday to either Friday or Saturday, depending on the school. So the group basically has from March to August to train in magic before they have to head off to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter; they are the properties of their respective owners.

_:dialogue by Zangetsu:_

**:dialogue by Hichigo:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 <p>

_"I see," she sighed. She could already tell this one was going to be a handful. She was rather grateful Remus had warned her about him… she wondered if she should be warning their next professor… based on his personality. _

_On the other hand… maybe it would be better not. _

.

.

.

Their last professor for the summer was to teach them potions, and this was Professor Snape. His appearance gave Momo, Mizuiro, and Rukia a bit of a start, but Ichigo, Tatsuki and Uryu all got along with him. After you realized where he was coming from and what he expected from you it was not hard. The old Ichigo would have been locking horns with him from the outset, Ichigo mused as he studied one passage in his potions book. But the 'new' Ichigo, the one who had grown up since coming back from Hueco Mundo, actually rather liked and respected him. _That could be me_, he thought, _or would have been, had I never met Rukia._

Potions is really all chemistry, Ichigo realized, with a bit of magic to stir it up. And he'd always liked chemistry, so he was doing pretty well with these lessons. _It's too bad Toshiro can't take these with us,_ he thought, but he was going in as a first year, with Ichigo's sisters… and in the meantime, he was already watching over Potter, with several of the other Captains, taking shifts in the boy's hometown.

"Miss Kuchiki, what color is that potion _supposed_ to be?" Snape stared down his long nose at Rukia, who was frowning into her cauldron.

"Green."

"What color is your potion?"

"Um… I think its red, but I could be mistaken…"

"Indeed. Please start over." With a wave of his wand, Rukia's potion disappeared. _He makes that look so easy,_ Ichigo thought with a sigh as Rukia pouted down at her now empty cauldron.

Snape had been forced to separate Rukia and Ichigo in the second class, and had been utterly aghast at the fact that the pair was actually dating, especially when the petite Soul Reaper started beating him up for finishing his potion first – _correctly_ – before her. In fact, she was put out that all of Ichigo's potions came out right… and that he and Uryu were usually done within minutes of each other, with Tatsuki not far behind them. _Hmm_, he continued his train of thought; _I_ _guess Chemistry is not something they study in the Soul Society._

"They do this all the time. You get used to it after a while," Uryu shrugged. Tatsuki now sat between the two.

"Proceeding nicely, Miss Hinamori."

"Stir that a bit more, Mr. Kojima."

"Very well done, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo usually stayed to assist cleanup; he felt he needed to, since he was the reason for Snape's being there. Professor Snape warned him not to let anyone know about his bloodlines. "Especially if it turns out that Slytherin is indeed one of them," he said grimly. Snape had also decided to help them construct a cover story. Best to have one ahead of time, and well rehearsed, to avoid slip-ups, he had explained sternly. (AN1)

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked as he cleaned up one cauldron.

"Because The Dark Lord takes pride in being the last bastion, the last of the Slytherin bloodline. If he were to find out about you and your sisters…"

"Right; Got it," Ichigo nodded hastily. He already had one Big Bad after him; he didn't need a second. And he'd rather no one noticed his sisters at all. In fact, he'd have been much happier if they hadn't been included in this altogether. But Professor Dumbledore had said they were both going to be rather on the talented side… and he was rarely wrong about such things. So they needed training, despite father and son's misgivings about the whole matter. Karin was overjoyed and excited (especially with Toshiro going); Yuzu excited but a nervous wreck.

"Maybe you can tell me…" he started to ask, and Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at him, inquisitively. "What's this 'Sorting' that's done? How is it done?"

"You mean the Sorting into Houses?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I thought Professor McGonagall gave you "Hogwarts, A History" to read?"

"I haven't gotten that far, Uryu snagged it. I only just got it back from him," Ichigo admitted ruefully, "And it looks like my mother didn't have a copy; at least if she did, it wasn't among the stuff my dad dragged out of storage…" there had been a number of boxes, and they had gone through them with Professor Dumbledore, who had been very interested in several small golden keys he had found. _Very_ interested. In fact, those keys had interested him almost more than anything else they had found. The professor had taken all of the boxes back to Hogwarts with him.

"Very well then," Snape nodded a bit stiffly. Ichigo wasn't put off by his cool manner; he wasn't any worse than Byakuya. And unlike that nobleman, at least Professor Snape appreciated when Ichigo actually did something right. In fact, he thought he'd heard Snape muttering something about a Miss Granger, and her having some competition… "You know about the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw?" Ichigo nodded. By that time they were upstairs, and Tessai was serving tea. Hearing that Snape was still in Professor Mode and telling Ichigo something, perhaps important, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen in. "When they founded the school, they all decided to choose students based on specific criteria that were important to them. Gryffindor was well known in his day for his bravery, his daring, nerve, and chivalry. In fact, he was the most accomplished duelist of the age. He valued courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities in the students he chose, and of the four founders, he was the one who was most in favor of allowing Muggle-borns witches and wizards into the school. The tool we use to sort students into their houses at one time belonged to him."

"Muggle?" Jinta scratched his head.

"Normal, non-wizarding humans," Snape stared down his long nose at the boy, who sort of gulped and did his best to hide.

"Slytherin, on the other hand, preferred those of pure-blood. He didn't trust any muggle-born students and didn't feel they belonged at the school. His handpicked students usually show ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, are of pure blood heritage, extremely determined and show a certain disregard for the rules. When the other three disagreed with him over the admission of the muggle-born students, he left the school.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, on the other hand, valued wit, creativity, and wisdom. She selected her students according to intelligence and wisdom. Ravenclaw house thus values a sharp mind, wisdom, creativity, and cleverness in its members. Where the other houses require a password to get into the common room, Ravenclaw students must answer a riddle."

"And Hufflepuff takes the rest, although they are known to be loyal, honest, believe in fair play, hard work, and tolerance. While the other founders chose to have special students, Hufflepuff accepted them all. Helga Hufflepuff had a talent for food charms, and her spells are still used in the kitchens at Hogwarts today, and she arranged for the house-elves to have a safe place to work where they would not be – mistreated."

"Well, I think we know where Yuzu is ending up," Tatsuki leaned over mussed the younger girl's hair, causing her to blush. "Hufflepuff, that's you, kiddo. Bet you anything you go into your mother's house."

"You mentioned a tool?" Momo asked Professor Snape, leaning forward with interest.

He nodded, sipping his tea. He was becoming fond of the Japanese way of doing things, especially the tea drinking, and Urahara had been the consummate host while he'd been there so far. "The Sorting Hat was once a normal hat belonging to Godric Gryffindor. When the founders wondered how they would continue to Sort the students when they were gone, Gryffindor reportedly took his hat off of his head and the four of them enchanted it to Sort the incoming students in a ceremony on the first day of school, which is always the First of September.

"The Sorting Ceremony is performed at the beginning of each school year. Its purpose is to assign new students to one of the four Houses. The Sorting is held in the Great Hall before the start of term feast. First year students are then summoned to the front of the hall one by one. New students sit upon a stool and the Sorting Hat is placed on their head. After considering the student's qualities, the Hat announces its choice aloud for all in the Great Hall to hear, and the student joins the selected House. This can take anywhere from a moment to minutes. The Hat has also been known to speak to the student while they're being Sorted."

"So…" Ichigo mused, thinking over everything the professor had just told them, "This Potter kid – he's in Gryffindor?"

Snape gave a stiff nod, his face curiously blank. _Hmm_, Ichigo thought. _He_ d_oesn't like the boy much; I wonder why._ Ichigo didn't think it had anything to do with the fact that Snape was the Head of Slytherin House… no, there was something else there…

"So what are the chances of me getting into Gryffindor? My mother didn't…"

"I don't know, Kurosaki," Uryu smirked at his friend, "Gryffindor sounds like brawn over brain, to me. That's you all over…"

Ichigo shot the Quincy a dirty look. "Well, it won't be easy to protect him if I'm in a different House than he is, and that's part of the _Quid pro Quo_ of this whole thing, right?" he shot back. "We're supposed to be helping to protect him!"

"Ichigo-kun has a point," Momo agreed with Ichigo. "One or more of us _need_ to get into Gryffindor with Potter."

"There have been times when the decisions of the Sorting Hat have been influenced by the desires of the wearer…" Snape said slowly. They all leaned forward.

"Arguing with the hat is possible. I understand Sirius Black, Potter's Godfather, flat out refused to go into Slytherin like the rest of his family; he was placed in Gryffindor. And from what the Head Master has hinted to me, Potter himself talked the hat out of putting him into a House other than what he was finally placed into." Snape took another sip of his tea. He was going to have to see if he could get some before he returned home. "I believe Professor McGonagall is planning on Sorting all but those going into the First Year before you arrive at Hogwarts. The Head Master said something to that affect before I left."

Whatever questions anyone might have had were interrupted by the arrival of Toshiro, who was not in gigai, but Soul Reaper form, and looking as if he'd run all the way from England.

"I did," he replied, dropping down next to Momo when she commented on it. "I was in Little Whinging." He accepted a cup of tea from Tessai gratefully. "Potter and his cousin were attacked by those Dementor things." He sipped the tea, listening to everyone bombard him with questions. "He drove them off. Matsumoto and I took care of them all; they die just like a regular hollow. She went back to Soul Society to report to the Head Captain what happened; Kuchiki and Abarai took over." He sighed. "I stuck around for a bit to see what happened, and it doesn't look like it's going to be pretty…"

"Illegal use of underage magic," Snape muttered darkly, "No, this isn't going to be very pretty at all. And if a Muggle was present, that makes things even worse. Magic isn't supposed to be done in front of them. The Head Master won't be happy that Potter was forced to use his Patronus; a wizard was supposed to be on guard duty to prevent this sort of thing from happening."

"He apparated out before his relief came. There would have been six Dementors, but we got four of them before they could go after Potter," Toshiro explained. "But what if the mundane was someone who already knows about it? It was his cousin – I thought his family already knew about the wizarding world."

Snape was frowning at his tea. "I don't think the Ministry is going to care very much," he said ominously.

Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall returned to Sort them into their Houses, and the Sorting Hat turned out to be this old, ancient, battered thing – that talked. Chad and Orihime had asked if they could watch, and the professors had agreed since they were all so close. Of course, by then, everyone was truly used to weird things, so a talking hat barely raised an eyebrow. And, as Professor Dumbledore had explained, he wanted to see how they were getting on. He appeared to be very pleased by the results.

As expected, the hat had barely touched Uryu's head when it had shouted "Ravenclaw!" causing Tatsuki and Orihime to have to stifle their laughter. It did the same thing with Tatsuki, except it placed her immediately in Gryffindor. It only paused for a few moments before putting Momo in Hufflepuff, along with Mizuiro. It did seem to debate a little with Rukia, before putting her with Tatsuki in Gryffindor. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. That was two of them in Gryffindor, he thought. And both of them were hard hitting. He'd pit Tatsuki and Rukia against almost anything. Or anyone.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Professor McGonagall indicated it was his turn. He sat down on the small stool they were using, and let her put the hat on his head.

"Hmmmmm…" he heard a voice in his head.

_Oh, great,_ he thought, grimacing, _so that's how it works…_

"Well, you should be used to this, seeing as there are two others in there with you."

_:?:_

**:?:**

_Please, don't wake _him_ up…_ Ichigo thought, panicking for a moment. _Things have been nice and quiet on that end, he's under control, and I don't need any problems with him..._

The hat didn't hear him, apparently; as Zangetsu, who of course knew everything that Ichigo did and thought, put in _his_ opinion of where he thought his bearer should be placed… which led to a heated argument between the Sorting Hat and the Zanpakuto Spirit… all of which gave Ichigo a massive headache. He groaned, hiding his face in his hands, knowing the others were watching him with curiosity. Momo and Rukia both giggled.

"I'm guessing that Zangetsu is stating his opinion?" Rukia said, laughing. He looked up at her, a little surprised.

Momo nodded at his questioning look. "Tobiume was very vocal with hers," she said.

"So was Sode no Shirayuki."

"Did they have a shouting match in your head?" he asked plaintively, a little surprised to hear a _third_ voice join in; how in the hell was it possible for both Zangetsu _and_ Tensa Zangetsu to be in the same place at the same time? Great, just what he needed – his short tempered Bankai spirit joining in the fray…or did he just have a schizophrenic zanpakuto? Was that even _possible_?

The hat was suddenly quiet, as was Zangetsu (both of them), and the slight stirring from his inner hollow that he'd felt quieted down, although Ichigo could sense his Zanpakuto was watching the hat with avid curiosity. Everything was so quiet Ichigo almost thought the hat had gone to sleep. And from the curious expressions on their faces, Professors Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall must have thought so as well. Ichigo looked at them and shrugged. Nothing was happening on his end, either.

"I'm sorry," The hat finally said aloud, "But I can't sort him into any house. I can make an equal case for all four…"

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall said, baffled. Surely she hadn't heard the hat correctly…

"I said, I cannot decide where I want to put him. He'd fit equally well in any of them. He's a perfect fit for Gryffindor: brave, daring, courageous, determined; but he also has Slytherin's ambition, cleverness, resourcefulness, determination and disregard for the rules. His intelligence would be right at home in Ravenclaw, but he'd fit Hufflepuff just as well as he would Gryffindor – loyal and honest to a fault. So I can't put him anywhere."

"I think this must be a first," Professor Dumbledore said, a faint smile on his lips. Professor McGonagall took the hat from his head. "Well, Mr. Kurosaki, it seems as if we get to put you where we want you."

"Gryffindor?"

"Indeed. Gryffindor."

#

As September drew near, the 'older' students threw themselves more and more into learning the basics: they did not want to look like idiots when they got to Hogwarts. Renji and Matsumoto returned at the end of August. "The Head Captain wants to see everyone before you set off. He thought the easiest way to do it would be to gate to the place in London where you'll be staying…"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Professor McGonagall provided helpfully.

"It will seem as if you had used a whatsis…"

"Port key," Professor Snape corrected between clenched teeth. He was thankful this pair had not been chosen.

"Right…"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I think I agree. Your Head Captain is a very wise man."

"This way Chad and Orihime can come at least part way with us," Uryu said.

"He said that, too," Matsumoto smiled. "He wants to see the Captain, Lieutenant Hinamori, Kuchiki and Kurosaki a day or two earlier; the rest of you after that. Captain Kuchiki offered to put all the girls up at the manor…" Rukia's eyes widened slightly, "and the Tenth will host the guys."

Urahara would have the gate prepared for everyone in another three days; since Toshiro was already back in Soul Society, Ichigo, Rukia and Momo could leave immediately, as they were more or less already packed. Lupin had helped Ichigo go through his things when he was there, and Ichigo had then done the same thing for Uryu and Mizuiro. They'd had to go shopping for Toshiro, however. Tonks had done the same thing for all the girls, and the word 'shopping' had lured Matsumoto over… Rukia and Momo confided later that she had probably worn out the pair of them in the first half hour.

"Don't worry Ichigo – we'll make sure Karin and Yuzu get there in one piece," Orihime assured him when he fretted over the four minute run. Then Isshin decided he was going to come see them off… which had Shinji deciding he also wanted to come… and then _all_ the Vizards had to come and see their 'little brother' off, which had Ichigo groaning when he heard about it.

"Party!" Matsumoto cheered, thrusting an arm up in the air.

Professor McGonagall would use the same spell that Professor Dumbledore had used to bring their trunks to Soul Society. Once they were finished, they would gate into the rooms that Professor Dumbledore had rented for them in the Leaky Cauldron, and then the two Professors would bring the trunks along. Urahara and Kurotsuchi were in the test phase of gating between locations without having to go to Soul Society first; hopefully for their return trip, they'd be able to gate right home.

Yoruichi decided to go with them, so they were four as they passed quickly through, with no incident. Of course, they didn't have the four minute rule, or the Spirit Particle converter to worry about. They had hell butterflies to guide them through, and could take their time.

Soifon and Toshiro were waiting for them on the other side when they got through the main gate.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said, "I didn't realize you'd be coming with them!"

"Eh, Soifon," Yoruichi grinned at her, "Of course I'm going with them – as the Kurosaki family cat!"

"You're…" the Second Squad Captain blinked with surprise, "I see," she murmured, appearing confused, because of course she didn't understand.

"Don't stress over it, Soifon," her former commander grinned at her, "It seems like it'll be fun."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Come on, the commander is waiting," he said.

They spent several hours with the Head Captain and Professor Dumbledore, going over profiles of professors and students, memorizing the castle layout, and – Ichigo silently groaned – a thick, one inch report on the Ministry compiled by Soifon and Byakuya, which had to be some of the driest, dullest stuff he'd ever read. Even Toshiro was grimacing. He read the report of the hearing with some interest – it had been written by Dumbledore – "Well, she seems like a real piece of work," Momo muttered, and he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"This Madam Bones –" Ichigo flipped back, "Is she likely to be an ally?"

"Unknown. At the best, she's neutral. But at least she's a reasonable neutral," Professor Dumbledore responded.

"This Umbridge person is worrisome…" Rukia frowned.

"Yeah, she rather leaves a bad taste in my mouth, as well," Ichigo agreed. Momo nodded.

"I rather fear we haven't seen the last of her," Dumbledore agreed.

"Is she that close to the Minister?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon nodded.

"Yes – in his hip pocket. Wait until you get to the last part," she said ominously. They all looked at Soifon with some worry, then bent back over their individual copies of the report, and hurriedly read it…

"Oof," Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, "Are they _serious_? This can't seriously be their belief - or their plan?"

"I'm afraid they are in fact quite serious."

Momo was shaking her head. "Well, at least we're forewarned going in; have you been able to find an instructor?"

"Unfortunately, no. No one seems to want the position, except for Professor Snape; and I'm reluctant to give it to him, for a variety of reasons. There are many people – and I happen to be one – who believe that Voldemort has jinxed the position, and that's why no one has ever lasted for longer than a year. Severus is far too valuable to me and Hogwarts to risk losing over this." Dumbledore smiled faintly at Ichigo. "Besides, where would I find another potions master as good as the one that I already have? The only other possible candidate hasn't graduated yet." Ichigo found himself blushing when he realized that Dumbledore was talking about him.

Toshiro coughed, drawing attention to himself, which Ichigo was grateful for. "Have we decided how much we are going to tell them?" he asked.

Yamamoto looked over at Dumbledore; silently communicating in the way only old friends could. Ichigo had seen Yoruichi and Soifon do the same thing, and his father and Urahara. He and Chad also did it on occasion. "Severus – Professor Snape – told me he assisted you in creating cover stories," Professor Dumbledore said. They nodded. "Stick to those as much as possible; the less creativity you use, the better."

"Do you want us to see if anyone has the ability to learn kido?" Momo asked.

"See how it goes; it's not the primary objective. If the opportunity presents itself, by all means, take it. However, don't go out of your way to create the opportunity," the Head Captain replied. They nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

"Once the others arrive, you'll gate to Diagon Alley; Mr. Kurosaki and I will pay a little visit to Gringotts Bank…"

"Uh…" Ichigo scratched his head, puzzled; this was the first he had heard of a bank.

"There were several vault keys among your mother's possessions; I recognized them immediately. She also left a copy of a standard witch's last will – leaving everything to you."

"She… what?" Ichigo gaped at him. _His mother had left a will? _

"She may have had a bit of foresight, but she left everything to you. As you already know, there were actually several boxes and not just the one your father thought she'd left. I did do a preliminary scan through them; there are a number of photos, school papers, journals and books. Four boxes are still at Hogwarts, in my office. I left one box over at the Tenth Squad for you. I know you have been looking through one of the journals," Ichigo nodded, he had actually made one of the potions he had found in the journal with Uryu's help, and they had found it ridiculously easy. Professor Snape had inspected it, impressed, and said it was N.E.W.T. level. Whatever that meant… They'd also forged ahead on their own, easily doing some of the other potions in their book, to Professor Snape's surprise – and pleasure. "I also spoke with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, and they both agree that one of your classes this year is going to be what we call an Independent Study: your mother, bless her, was quite creative – she wrote quite a few of her own spells and potions. Part of your task – and Captain Hitsugaya and Mr. Ishida will be joining you – will be to translate and recreate them. The few I looked at happened to be quite brilliant."

"Mom?" Ichigo blinked at him. His mother was brilliant? Hearing that said about his mother pleased him.

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently at him. "Indeed."

"You think that what's in them will be helpful?" Toshiro asked.

"Indeed, I – _we_ – do," Professor Dumbledore turned serious. "Mr. Urahara confided in me that he and Mr. Tsukabishi once helped her experiment with their zanpakuto, kido, and what she told them was a deadly curse." He looked at them gravely. "I only suspect which one this was, because she did this right after Voldemort killed Potter's parents. And I had forgotten – but Remus Lupin and Sirius Black both recently reminded me – Masaki and Lily Potter were like sisters when they were at school. (AN2) Urahara couldn't tell me much more, but he said that she took extensive notes. It's my belief that those notes are in one of those journals."

"Wait - what… they were…" Ichigo shook his head. This was all going too fast for him.

"So, Ichigo-kun's mother, and Harry Potter's mother – " Momo's eyes widened.

"So they were friends?" Rukia mused thoughtfully.

"I think we can use that," Toshiro nodded with agreement. It would have to be done slowly, of course…

"Masaki was two years older. She took Lily under her wing; they did nearly everything together, even though they were in different houses. If she found a way to block the killing curse…"

"Head Captain…" Rukia turned to look at Yamamoto. "This curse – do you think it would affect a Soul Reaper? Technically, we're not alive – well, not in the same way."

"That's what we're hoping you discover in Masaki Kurosaki's notes." The Head Captain stood. "You are dismissed."

"Kurosaki," Toshiro said as they left the First Squad barracks.

"Hmm?" Ichigo glanced over at him.

"Come with me, please. Momo, Kuchiki, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Shiro –" Momo started to protest, but he had already shunpoed off, forcing Ichigo to hurry after him. "What's all that about?" she wondered.

"Who knows?" Rukia sighed. "Come on, let's get your stuff and get over to the manor. We can have a sleepover!"

Momo smiled. "Okay!" Even though she and Rukia had been in the same year at the Soul Reaper Academy, Momo had been in the Advanced Group with Kira and Renji, while Rukia had been placed in the Normal Group. Everyone agreed that this had been in error, but it was because of this placement that Momo and Rukia had never really become friends; not until this summer. She was enjoying having a girlfriend other than Rangiku…

Toshiro brought them to the Tenth Squad practice grounds.

"So – what did you want to do?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"We've been focusing so much on magic; it occurred to me that we were neglecting kido."

Ichigo felt his lips twitch. _Well_, he thought, _this should be different_… "Who told you I was learning kido?"

"I did," Yoruichi said from behind him; Soifon was with her. Ichigo grinned openly now. Yoruichi was probably his favorite sensei; she had an innate feeling for how his mind actually worked. "Okay, Ichigo – you can do up to Bakudo 30 and Hado 33…" she smirked at him, "Let's see if you can get up any higher than that."

"How high did you want to go?"

"Well… "She tapped her lip thoughtfully, "Let's jump around. I'd rather you know the useful ones, than just know everything…" Soifon and Toshiro were both nodding, "and of course, you can pick this stuff up as we go…"

"Okay then," he nodded, "I'm all ears."

#

It was dark when they finished torturing – training, Ichigo. Toshiro had to guide the exhausted young man to the room that had been set aside for him: "left, right, straight, right – no, your other right…" and left him collapsed face down on the bed. So it was a big surprise for the white haired Captain when about one half hour later there was a knock on his door.

"Kurosaki?" he said, amazed when he saw who it was.

"Sorry to bother you…"

"I figured you'd be passed out until morning," Toshiro admitted.

"Oh – I recover fairly quickly," Ichigo admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I uh – thought if you wanted something to read –" and seeing that Toshiro actually had a book in his hand, he had guessed correctly, "that maybe you might want to look through this. It's one of my mom's. That box the Professor left in my room had two of them in it." He held out a leather bound journal.

If anything Toshiro was even more amazed. "Kurosaki – don't you want to…"

"Well, yeah, I do – but I figured that what he was talking about sounded important enough that it would be okay if you went through it to see if those notes Urahara mentioned are in it. We know the date the Potters died – Halloween – which narrows it down some."

"Right," Toshiro nodded, taking the journal, "And Ichigo – thank you for trusting me with this."

Toshiro sat for a long moment after Ichigo left, aware that he was about to delve into some rather personal territory. That Kurosaki trusted him enough with this… he gingerly opened the book and started reading. He checked the date – six months before the Potters were killed. He could skip these months – look for Halloween of the same year… and he found it, two thirds of the way through the book.

He settled back and started reading.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

1) Why is Snape being so helpful? Well, it could be because of the Slytherin bloodline… but it could also be because: a) Snape does not really get along well with kids, and although only the soul reapers are older than he is, Ichigo and Uryu are both seasoned warriors who have been through a war; or b) will be revealed further into the story….

2) And there's reason b. (SPOILER) Snape was in love with Lily, Masaki was her best friend. So, by extension, Ichigo in a way is a loose tie to the woman he loved, and still loves… and is a way for him to help protect Lily's son, without seeming to.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter... etc etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 <p>

There was some minor chaos at Urahara's the next day as trunks were stacked and packed and repacked, and neatly labeled. Yuzu had made labels for everyone, and Uryu had sewn them into everyone's clothing, with Orihime's assistance. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had done a brief double take when they saw the five lifeless bodies sitting there along with the luggage.

"You get used to it," Karin said when she saw their expressions, "But it is a little weird at first."

"A little?" Snape muttered, shaking his head. Professor Dumbledore had managed to find some very – _different_ – allies. Powerful, but definitely different. When the Professor had first told them about the Soul Reapers… well, they had all sat and gaped at him, quite sure that he had finally lost his mind. And then to learn one of them was Masaki Kurosaki's son… Lupin and Black's jaws had hit the ground with that little revelation. He still had to occasionally pinch himself to remind himself that he was not dreaming.

Isshin had decided to go along with them to see his three children off on this 'grand adventure' of theirs, although he was a bit weepy that his little princesses were leaving home at so young an age. Karin just rolled her eyes at him, and asked if the professors had a spell to keep him rooted in place until they were well and gone… causing some more raised eyebrows and a smirking Urahara to dive behind his fan. Of course, when she heard she and Yuzu were going to have to be _carried_ through… her temper did rival her brother's, after all.

"Why do we have to be carried?" Karin griped, glaring daggers at Isshin.

"Because we only have four minutes to get through the Dangai…"

_"I know all that!"_

"Listen, Karin-chan," Uryu said, "Of all of us, I'm the fastest using Hirenkyaku – and it will be close even for me to get through in four minutes. Yuzu and yourself couldn't hope to make it in time."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it, and I'm going on record as protesting it."

"Duly noted," Urahara said seriously, somehow managing to keep a straight face, "Now, if everyone's ready – say goodbye, and we'll head on downstairs."

Tatsuki said farewell to her parents, and Chizuru and Keigo both had cut school to come say goodbye, and that was the extent of the farewells. Uryu's father did not come, nor did Mizuiro's mother (he didn't bother with the housekeeper). Karin refused to get on her father's back – she already knew Chad could carry her, so she opted to have her brother's best friend carry her through. This of course brought on some more tears that his darling daughter preferred his son's friend over her own father… at least until Urahara whacked him with his fan and gave him a look. They were wasting time.

The vizards were already downstairs, waiting for them.

"Ahem," Urahara said, catching everyone's attention. "Now, I know _most_ of you know this, but for those of you who don't…" he glanced over at the Kurosaki twins, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and the two professors, "I'll just give a brief explanation of the gate."

"Brief?" Shinji muttered behind his hand to Kensei, who just snorted with disbelief, "Urahara doesn't do brief."

"This gate has a spirit-particle converter on top of the normal Senkaimon…" Isshin face palmed – it appeared as if they were going to get the _whole_ lecture.

"…Soul Society is a world of what we call konpaku – souls. It cannot be entered without looking like one. However, only Isshin-san and the vizards can actually enter and move about as konpaku. Even if we were to remove yours from your bodies, they would still be attached by their chains of fate…"

Tatsuki glanced over at Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, to see their lips moving in unison with Urahara; apparently they'd heard this lecture, _verbatim_, before. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"…where the reishi converter comes in. It converts matter into reishi, or spirit particles, which are the main components…"

Yuzu was starting to get a dazed expression on her face; and Karin an impatient one.

"…The spirit particle conversion is painless. As you've no doubt been hearing, the problem is time. The Senkaimon can only remain open and connected to the Soul Society for a brief time – four minutes at most. After four minutes, the gate will close, and you'll be trapped in the Dangai Precipice World between here and Soul Society forever!"

"I believe he left that part out earlier," Professor Snape muttered under his breath.

"In addition, within the Dangai, is a 'restrictive current' that paralyzes souls in order to prevent the entry of hollows and other foreign invaders. If even one of your limbs gets entangled in it… the possibility of passing through the Dangai within the allotted time span becomes close to zero."

"I believe he left that part out as well," Professor McGonagall agreed.

"Now, if everyone is ready?"

"We'll write," Ururu promised Yuzu and Karin. Jinta nodded.

"Definitely," he agreed, watching Yuzu leave with a sad expression on his face.

"Goodbye!" she said, waving as she got on her father's back. Karin climbed on board Chad's, and waved to them as well.

"All right then," Urahara ordered, "Run as soon as it opens…"

"We will see you there," Professor McGonagall said to them. The gate suddenly shimmered, and when she saw Orihime start forward, Tatsuki followed her.

"Um…" Mizuiro said, as he ran, "he didn't say the walls would be collapsing!"

"Those are the restrictive currents!" Lisa shouted at him, "So just keep running and don't let them touch you!"

_Four minutes can feel like forever when you are running for your life,_ Tatsuki thought, _and the very walls themselves appeared to be coming alive and wanted to grab hold of you and swallow you up…_

"Wait – what's that rumble…" Mashiro called out.

"No way! I thought Aizen destroyed that damned thing!" Kensei hollered.

"It's the Cleaner!" Uryu called out to Isshin, who was in the lead with Yuzu.

Isshin cursed under his breath. "Where the hell did they find another one of those?"

Lisa suddenly scooped up Mizuiro and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of grain, putting on an extra burst of speed, passing everyone except Isshin and Uryu.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you were running too slowly!"

_"Go Go Go!" _

"There's the exit!"

"Um, Tatsuki…" Orihime glanced over at her friend.

"What?" The karate champ suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Something else we forgot to mention…"

_"What?"_

"It's a long way down –"

"WHOA!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"OOOHHHH!"

"EEEEEEE!"

"_Santen Kesshun_, I reject!"

_Thump. _

_Whump. _

_Thud._

"Thanks, good thinking, Orihime-chan," Lisa said, lowering Mizuiro onto her shield, before leaping off. Orihime was utilizing her shield as a floating platform for those who did not have the ability to control reishi and walk on air, the way Uryu and the vizards were currently doing.

"You're welcome," she said cheerily, smiling. Tatsuki sat up, rubbing her head from where she had banged it on Orihime's shield. Uryu was coasting on one of his reiatsu platforms, which he was sharing with Chad and Karin. So the only two people that Orihime had to worry about were Tatsuki and Mizuiro.

"So – how many times have you done this?" Mizuiro asked her, seeing as she had handled herself like an old pro. _Better than anyone_, he thought with admiration.

"Um… let's see, there was the first time, when we came to save Rukia; then when we came to stop the Bount; oh, and I came over by myself with Rukia to train. So I've done a round trip three times," she replied, ticking the events off on her fingers.

"Three," he said dazedly. She nodded.

"Oh – wait, I forgot – we all went over after Aizen, when Karakura Town was still in Soul Society, so I passed through once more. Make that four…" he looked at her with new respect.

"So this is Soul Society," Tatsuki mused, looking around.

"That's right. West Rukon District, if I remember correctly," Hiyori said quietly. Orihime jumped; she hadn't realized the former Twelfth Squad Vice-Captain was standing behind her. "It's Urahara's old stomping grounds, so he always sends his gates here, since he knows the area."

"That's right," Uryu nodded at her. "The West Gate into the Seireitei should be that way." He pointed.

Tatsuki and Mizuiro turned to look in the direction he was pointing, and then nearly fell off of the shield as they scrambled backwards out of shock as a large, skeletal snake head rose up in the air in front of them. Orihime didn't panic, however; the shield slowed to a stop, and she and the snake head stared at each other for a moment before she spoke.

"Renji! What are you doing here?"

"_Renji_?" Tatsuki gaped up at the wild-maned thing with shock. She supposed that wild mane of hair did sort of have a similar color…

"It's his Bankai, _Hihio Zabimaru_," Orihime explained with a smile. "Renji!"

"Yea, yea, hold your horses," they could hear his voice before they could see him; he finally appeared among the mass of red hair that surrounded the snake head like a lion's mane. "Sorry, it took me a minute to get to the top of him," he apologized, "I've been out here waiting for you all morning."

"And playing around with your Bankai too, it appears," Uryu smirked.

The Vice-Captain shrugged. "Figured I'd work out while I waited," He grinned at them,, "So did you get through all right?"

"Well…" Shinji glared at him, "Did you know there's a new cleaner?"

"There's a new…" Renji blinked at him as he did a double-take. "Uh, no. I didn't. No one from the Twelfth said anything – not in the Vice-Captain's meeting, anyway. I don't know if Kurotsuchi mentioned anything in the Captain's meeting, either. I'll have to check with Captain Kuchiki." He glanced back at the Seireitei. "We'd better go, everyone's waiting."

They followed Renji down some dusty, deserted streets.

"I see the inhabitants still hide when newcomers show up the way we just did," Love said, looking around.

"Happens every time," Chad nodded, moments before he was tackled – unsuccessfully – by a small boy, who was grinning up at him happily. Chad wordlessly stooped and let the boy get up on his shoulders.

"Yuichi Shibata," Uryu said in a soft voice, "The Cockatiel boy." (AN)

"Oh!" Karin stopped and looked at him with some interest. She had always wondered what he looked like…

"Mister…" Yuichi grinned down at Chad, "I found my mom."

Chad's one visible eye widened. "You did?"

"Yeah - a soul reaper came and helped me; said he was ordered to by some Vice-Captain…"

Uryu noticed that Renji's face was suddenly turning beet red, and rightly guessed that he was the Vice-Captain that had given the order. _Hm_, he thought; _well, he and Chad had become rather close when the pair was training in Urahara's underground, he supposed that Chad must have mentioned Yuichi to him. And Renji had drafted one of the grunts in the Sixth Squad to help Yuichi find his mom, all as a favor to Chad._

"Softy," he said quietly, which only caused the man to turn even redder. Thankfully, they had arrived at the wall, which caused Tatsuki's and Mizuiro's eyes to widen at the size. And then they saw the Gate Guardian…

"Hello Jidanbo!" Orihime waved up at the massive Gate Guardian who had remained loyal to Seireitei after the three Captains had defected. He had, in fact, helped defeat the other three Gate Guardians when they had gone to Aizen's assistance on the Sokyoku Hill.

"Hello," he replied, "Back again?"

She nodded, and Renji waved at him as they passed through the massive gates into the home of the Soul Reapers. Renji looked back at them. "Okay, Captain Ukitake is going to host Kurosaki-san and the vizards for the night, and the girls will be staying at the Kuchiki manor with Rukia, while the boys will be staying at the Tenth Squad," he explained to them. "If for some reason Captain Ukitake runs out of room, then Captain Kyoraku volunteered to host the overflow."

Isshin opened his mouth, but Renji cut him off. "Captain Hitsugaya doesn't want you anywhere near the Tenth, sir. He's well aware of how you wake up your son every morning – and he doesn't want you scaring the hell out of his men at that early hour."

Isshin pouted dramatically at those words.

"He said if you do, you will become the best ice sculpture he's ever made."

Karin chuckled evilly when she heard those words.

"But my son will forget! He will grow weak if I'm not around to keep him on his toes!"

Mizuiro, Uryu, Orihime and Chad all stared at him: _Ichigo grow weak? Was that even possible?_ Even Tatsuki looked at the man as if she'd never seen him before – and she'd known him since she was four; while those who knew how Isshin dealt with Ichigo – to his son's great annoyance – could guess that Ichigo was looking forward to several months of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep and normal wake-ups.

Uryu shook his head. He hadn't believed Ichigo when he had tried to explain his father to him – now he reluctantly had to admit his strawberry haired friend was right. No wonder Ryuuken was always giving him what he needed in regards to the clinic, so he wouldn't come over to the hospital!

"He always was an over-dramatic idiot," Rose sighed.

"I'm surprised Ichigo wasn't seriously damaged mentally being raised by him. Although finding out who his father was sure as hell made a lot of sense," Love agreed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Karin finally erupted when Isshin gave no indication of stopping. She turned and kicked her father in the chin.

"Oh, my daughter doesn't love Daddy anymore!"

"I see you arrived safely," Rukia said dryly, walking toward them with Momo. "I could hear you coming all the way down at the Fifth Squad."

"Sorry about that," Shinji apologized to her. "I didn't think to duct tape his mouth shut before we got here. I should have."

Isshin had already gotten to his feet. "RUKIA! My beautiful Third daughter!"

Momo was staring at him, stunned. She had had very little interaction with the Patriarch of the Kurosaki family in the world of the living; this was really the first time she was seeing him in action. As she started to turn toward Rukia to ask if he was for real or putting on an act, something moved past her so quickly that it blew her bun out of her hair. Her eyes widened as she got a glimpse of orange and white… two fists slammed into Isshin, one high, one low, sending him hurtling into the wall behind him, totaling it.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo and Toshiro both bellowed at him.

"You are so embarrassing! I'm ashamed to be related to you!" Ichigo shook his head, glaring at his father.

"And don't forget noisy. No wonder they didn't want him back permanently," Toshiro added with disgust.

"So cruel… my son…"

Giving him a thoroughly disgusted look, Toshiro iced him to the ground and shattered wall. "That should hold him for a little while."

Karin tugged on his haori, and when he glanced back at her, she whispered something in his ear. He blinked, and then his lips twitched slightly. He looked over at Ichigo, who was watching them curiously, but not angrily. He then created a placard out of ice, and placed it over the moaning former Captain. Ichigo chuckled when he read what it said.

_'Unidentified Ryoka. Whoever frees this strange creature shall immediately be transferred to the Eleventh Squad and forced to fight Kenpachi Zaraki.'_

"No, he shouldn't be going anywhere for some time," Ichigo agreed. He turned and nearly ran into Captain Unohana. He back peddled with surprise. "Unohana-san! I'm sorry! I didn't see…"

"That's all right, Ichigo-kun," she smiled at him, "I'm not upset." Her gaze went over to his father, and she seemed a bit amused. "I wanted to have a word with your father now that he can't avoid me."

Everyone looked at the demure, sweet-faced Captain and gulped. No one pitied Isshin however; as they felt he had made his own bed if he had been avoiding her.

"Okay – well, uh, we'll just leave you alone, then…" Toshiro backed off and they all vanished in a hurry. Unohana turned back to Isshin, who was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Now, Kurosaki-san…" she said, her reiatsu rising as she leveled a stern eyed gaze at him, "I think it's time we had _another_ discussion… about your son." 

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

The story starting in Chapter 7, _'The Pink Cheeked Parakeet'_; and continuing in Chapter 8 _'Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnight My Sista'_; Chapter 9 _'Monster and a Transfer (Struck Down);_ Chapter 10 _'Monster and a Transfer pt 2 (The Deathberry)'_; Chapter 11 _'Back. (Leachbomb or Mom)'_ and Chapter 12 _'The Gate of the End.'_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 <p>

They prepared to leave two days later; the Head Captain met with all of them, excluding Ichigo's sisters. Only Uryu got to read the full report that the others had; they could fill their friends in as they went along and as they needed to. They also got to meet the soul reaper that Toshiro and Matsumoto had recommended take Tatsuki's place in distracting Chizuru, and after a brief, but rather intense question-answer session with her, Tatsuki was satisfied that Midori would handle the school lesbian satisfactorily. In fact, Midori was looking forward to meeting Chizuru, although she had been rather shocked when Tatsuki had described the girl's antics.

"You don't go around grabbing other girls' boobs like that!" she had said hotly. "No matter how squeezable they may look!" She resolved to cure the school lesbian of that habit by the end of the school year. Tatsuki had high hopes by the end of the day that if anyone could do it, Midori could. She admitted to Rukia that it took a great weight off of her shoulders, and even Orihime felt rather relieved when she met her new replacement Tatsuki. She even offered to put the Soul Reaper up in her apartment with her, instead of forcing her to stay at Urahara's.

The other soul reapers watched the organization of the upcoming exodus with some amusement – or rather bemusement, Ichigo thought as he repacked his trunk for what seemed like the hundredth time. And he wasn't the only one – the others were doing the same thing. At one point, he was fairly certain he had heard Toshiro kicking his with some aggravation.

Professor Dumbledore went on ahead of them, to ensure that their rooms at The Leaky Cauldron were ready for them, and he would send a butterfly back to Yamamoto, who would then send word to Mayuri… too many things could go wrong, Ichigo thought worriedly. He would also be heading through not as a soul reaper, but in his body, as were the other three. They were currently waiting in front of the gate, a rather large crowd – all of the vizards, their friends, Byakuya, Renji, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Soifon, and a handful of others… and he found himself pacing agitatedly. Momo was biting a nail nervously; Rukia was twirling a lock of hair around her finger; Toshiro was frowning down at his feet; and the others were doing similar things to occupy themselves while they waited.

At least this time, the restrictive currents would be shut down by the Twelfth Squad, and they had a pretty slim chance of running into the Cleaner. Or so he hoped.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "Tell Captain Kurotsuchi to stop the restrictive currents and program the gate."

"_Hai_," Nemu said, bowing quickly and speaking into a communicator.

Yoruichi was equipped with a stopwatch; she would be keeping an eye on their time, especially since Ichigo would be carrying Yuzu this time around.

"Get ready," Yamamoto intoned.

"Good luck!" Orihime called out.

"Behave yourselves!" Isshin counseled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Matsumoto added, which caused a lot of people to stare at her; that covered very little territory, they thought. In fact, Renji said as much to his Captain, who simply raised an eyebrow with consternation as he watched his sister helping Yuzu climb on her brother's back.

"And…go!" Nemu said, pointing at the gate just as it opened, having gotten the ready signal from her communicator.

With no currents, and no cleaner chasing them, it was a much more – peaceful trip through. And since Shinji had been working with Ichigo on using some of his shinigami abilities while in his body – it was only Karin, Mizuiro and Tatsuki they had to worry about. Not even Tatsuki really, as she had easily made the four minute run the first time. Yoruichi, with her stopwatch, was keeping an eye on everyone, and would scoop up anyone having a problem.

"One minute!" she called out when they were nearing the four minute mark.

They exited with about twenty seconds to spare.

"Good run, everyone," Yoruichi congratulated them as Ichigo knelt so that Yuzu could get down.

"What time is it here?" Mizuiro asked, panting; he was bent over, his hands braced on his knees. He was glad he wasn't going to have to do that again anytime soon.

"Mid-morning," Professor Dumbledore said from where he sat in a big, comfortable chair. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were already with him, and their luggage was stacked in a corner. "Once you've caught your breath, we can head out."

Ichigo took the opportunity to look around the room; the furniture was all solid oak, highly polished, and the bed looked extremely inviting – and very comfortable. In fact, Rukia and Momo were testing it out already and giggling like a pair of schoolgirls. Practicing already, he thought, sighing inwardly and sharing a look with Toshiro.

"This is room 14," Professor Dumbledore said. "You also have rooms 15 and 16." He smiled. "Nine people wouldn't fit squeezed into two rooms, I'm afraid."

Professor Snape turned to Dumbledore. "If you don't need me anymore, Head Master…" he said, "I have one or two things to see to."

"Of course, Severus, and thank you."

He nodded stiffly at them and swept out of the room.

"Well, the bank first, and then shopping for the remainder of your school supplies. You still have some holes to fill in, I believe," Professor Dumbledore said, standing.

"We held off on some of the heavier, more breakable items," Uryu affirmed, "And some things had different standards and sizes…"

Yoruichi had already transformed into her cat form, and Rukia was putting a collar around her neck. She had picked it out herself, and Kisuke had rigged it so if she needed to turn back into her human form, she wouldn't get choked.

_A family of ducklings_, Ichigo thought, as they followed Professor Dumbledore downstairs, into the pub portion of the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark, shabby, and grubby looking, very different from the upstairs. Yuzu grabbed hold of her brother's hand and didn't let go.

The bartender, whose pate was as shiny and bare as Ikkaku's, looked over at them. "Ah, Professor, your party arrived all right, then?"

"Yes, thank you Tom," he nodded pleasantly at him. "We'll be back shortly."

"Right you are, Professor," Tom waved at them as he continued to wipe the bar.

Professor Dumbledore led them out into a small courtyard that had nothing in it but trash and a few weeds. He turned to look at them. "Memorize this now – three up, two across –" he tapped the brick three times with his wand, and stepped back; the brick quivered, wiggled, and a hole appeared that grew wider, and wider…until it formed an archway that led onto a cobblestone street.

"And this," the Professor said, "Is Diagon Alley."

There was, Ichigo thought, far too much to see. Everyone was craning their heads, looking this way and that, so that he thought they would all have stiff necks or whiplash – even Ishida and Toshiro. There was a shop devoted just to cauldrons… an apothecary… wands… robes… an owl emporium… he blinked and shook his head, feeling overwhelmed. Even though he was used to being stared at, their group, being all Japanese, and with Professor Dumbledore, was getting scrutinized in a way he had never experienced before…

"This way," the Professor said, leading them to a large white building that was bigger than all the others. "Now, remember, Gringotts is run by goblins; they can be a temperamental lot. So best behavior, and do as I say." All they could do is nod, and follow; it took them some time to make it there, as he was continually stopped and greeted by a number of people, most of them students who were there shopping for their own school supplies - and by people who were curious about the people he was with…

At the door was what Ichigo could only assume was a goblin, who bowed as they entered. Another pair stood at the pair of silver doors that were just inside.

"Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to stay with the rest of the group while Mr. Kurosaki and I see about the keys," he requested of his deputy head mistress, who nodded, and led the others off to the side of the large marble hall while Professor Dumbledore and Ichigo walked over to where a tall, red-haired young man was deep in discussion with a goblin.

"Ah, Bill Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, pleased to see the young man he was greeting, "very good to see you. How have you been?"

"Professor Dumbledore – what are you doing here?" the young man smiled at him.

"I have some keys here that um, need identifying," he said in such a way as to allude that he already knew what vaults they belonged to; he was merely looking for confirmation that his suspicions were correct.

Bill shared a look with the goblin he'd been speaking with, before he took the keys and passed them over. His eyes widened slightly when he got a look at them. "Professor – these four keys – there are no higher security vaults in the bank!" He said in a whisper.

"Yes, I rather thought that might be the case," Dumbledore nodded.

"Where did you get these?" the goblin looked at them intensely, and Ichigo felt like taking a step behind the Professor. In a soul reaper situation, he would feel secure – but here, he was out of his element…a fish out of water… he didn't know enough yet to be comfortable or sure of himself.

"They were in the possession of Mr. Kurosaki's mother, who passed away seven years ago. They have only been found recently." He passed over a sheaf of parchment. "Her will."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to come under that intense regard. He took an involuntary step back at the look; after scrutinizing the parchment very carefully, the goblin pulled something out from under the desk, and lifted up a long, golden pin. This pin ran to a tube, which ended in a small bulb. The goblin attached the four keys to the bulb.

"Your hand," he said, motioning with his free hand for Ichigo to stick out his hand.

"My…" Ichigo looked over at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded at him to proceed.

"It's all right," Bill said, reassuringly to him, "They just need a few drops of blood."

_Kuso,_ Ichigo thought, reluctantly sticking out his left hand and looking away. _I hope Urahara was right…_

"You see," Bill was explaining to him, "Magic is hereditary, and goblins know how to look for those certain aspects of it, in order to prove lineage."

"Ah…" Ichigo winced when he felt the needle poke his thumb. He watched nervously as it ran into the tube, then down into the bulb… and then to those oh-so-very-important keys.

_A few drops?_ He shifted uneasily, and sighed with some relief when his hand was finally released. He felt Professor Dumbledore pat his shoulder gently, and then they had to wait as the blood trickled on its long journey down the tube. At first he thought it was a trick of the light, but then Ichigo became aware that the vault numbers on one of the keys had started to glow, in a similar fashion to Gryffindor's sword. Then the second key started glowing, and the third, and finally the fourth. For a long moment, no one moved or said anything. Even the goblin was staring at the keys with a kind of morbid fascination, as if he wasn't quite sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Um…" Ichigo started to ask if what happened was good or bad, when the goblin suddenly vanished in a flurry of movement. Ichigo blinked with surprise; where had he gone so quickly? He wondered, and he started to ask Bill, when a horrendous scream echoed throughout the bank, causing him to jump and whirl around. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right," he said, "That's just the alarm."

"Alarm? _ALARM_?" he set off a freaking _alarm_? _What the hell_? He soon realized that people were being hustled out of the bank, and he was surrounded – by something. They were all wearing armor, were taller and bigger than Kenpachi or even Komamura, and – they were carrying some nasty looking spear type weapons.

"Security trolls," Bill said in a dry tone of voice.

"Ichigo!" he heard Karin's panicked voice – barely – in the din.

He turned to look at Dumbledore. "My sisters!"

"Ah, yes – Bill – would you mind? Mr. Kurosaki's sisters are in that group over there, with Professor McGonagall…"

"Right-o," the young man nodded and hurried over to the group of goblins that were attempting to herd his friends out the door. When they heard that the two youngest girls were related by blood to Ichigo – Bill was apparently talking very quickly – they too were surrounded by their own set of security trolls.

"This way please," a Very Important Goblin had appeared at their side. When Ichigo took a look back at the others, they were being escorted into a private room by an attractive, very blond young woman.

Bill hurriedly rejoined them. "Don't worry – Fleur will take care of them."

"Where are we going?" Ichigo was starting to feel very out of his element, surrounded by armed goblins and trolls…

"The vaults."

"The vaults are –" Ichigo blinked when they entered a narrow stone passageway, lit with flaming torches. _What the hell?_ He thought. _Did I walk into some Dungeons and Dragons live roll playing…?_ The floor had started to slow steeply downward.

"Underground," Bill nodded. "Watch your head now; it gets a tad low in a bit."

He was grateful for the warning because he would have cracked his head open if he hadn't been warned. They finally stopped near some railway tracks that were built into the floor. _Oh, Kami help me_, Ichigo thought, his eyes widening, _I've walked out of Dungeons and Dragons and into an Indiana Jones movie_. He couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him when he saw the cart they expected him to get in. But get in he did, in the back seat with Bill. Professor Dumbledore and the goblin got in the front, and the trolls got in a car behind them and more goblins got in a car before them to lead the way. And then – he held on for dear life as the cart hurtled forward faster than any amusement park ride. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Try to relax," Bill said with sympathy.

"Easy for you to say," Ichigo replied through gritted teeth, "You probably do this every day." Bill just laughed at him.

The cart hurtled on – and down – over a ravine, a lake, and Kami knew what else, all at break neck speed. The temperature grew even colder…and colder… he shivered. Maybe the next time he would send Toshiro, he thought as his teeth chattered. When he noticed Ichigo was freezing, Bill took his wand out and generated some heat, for which the soul reaper was eternally grateful. And then the cart finally came to a stop, and Ichigo nearly fell out of it when he saw what guarded the path.

_Scratch that_, he thought as he stared up – _and up_ – at the large reptilian creature the goblins in the first car were dealing with. _I'm freaking bringing Kenpachi_…

"Is – that a –"

"Dragon, yes," Bill nodded, "We're getting into the high security area. It's the watchdog."

Despite the fact that the creature appeared a bit pale and sickly, it was still impressive; and Ichigo wondered what a really _healthy_ one looked and acted like. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Although – if it scared the shit out of him, he wondered what would happen if he set one loose on Aizen's forces…

The cart finally rolled to a stop, and Ichigo was grateful to get out of it for even a few minutes. The Professor came to stand beside him. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"How to use a dragon against Aizen without it turning around and biting _me_ in the ass," Ichigo sighed. He sensed Dumbledore laughing silently.

"Yes, that is the problem with dragons," he responded. He turned back to where the other two were going through some complicated maneuvers in front of the door. "Bill is a curse-breaker; the vaults are protected by a number of curses and hexes, but it's been so long since anyone has been down here that no one remembers what they are."

"So in effect, I'm breaking into my own vault?" Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes. Only to him would something like this happen…

"Actually, four of them."

"Key please," the goblin said. Professor Dumbledore handed the first key over. In the excitement upstairs, Ichigo hadn't even seen him take them back.

"Which one is this?" Ichigo asked the goblin as the door opened with a rusty screech, worse than nails on a chalkboard he thought, wincing at the sound.

"Gryffindor."

Bill started with surprise when he heard the name; _so they hadn't told him_, Ichigo mused as the goblin gestured for him to come forward. He held a torch in the doorway.

Ichigo peered in, and nearly fell over. The vault was stacked, floor to ceiling, near to bursting, with gold coins. "Um…" he looked over at them helplessly, "Is that a lot?"

Bill stared at him for a moment, before he started to laugh. Even the goblin appeared to be restraining a smile, and from the brief interaction Ichigo had had with them, they didn't appear to be the type of species that laughed a great deal. They shut the door. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, starting to feel overwhelmed. That was – quite a lot of gold, he thought, dazedly, as they walked down to the next vault, and they went through the same complicated routine. By the time they got to the last of the four – Slytherin's – Ichigo was numb, and even Bill looked like he'd been hit over the head.

"Professor –" Bill said, staring at Dumbledore, "What is going on?"

"I trust I can rely on your discretion in this matter," the head master said gravely, "And I mean, not even telling your parents or brothers."

"Of course!"

"Professor –" Ichigo looked at him, "Um – we haven't taken anything out…"

"No need. We still have to check out your mother's family vault. No sense to use any of this right now," the Professor replied calmly. "Save it for a rainy day."

"That would be one hell of a rainy day," Ichigo muttered to himself, then said to the professor, "But what if there's – you know – nothing in it?"

"I don't think there's much chance of that," he smiled gently, "As I remember, your mother's family was quite well-off."

"Oh," Ichigo followed them meekly, feeling so out of his element that he might as well be on the moon. And this time it appeared as if Bill was feeling the same way. Although, Ichigo noted, he seemed to have recovered by the time they arrived at the last vault. This one the goblin opened with just the tiny golden key.

By now Ichigo was so used to seeing vaults near to overflowing with gold, that seeing one that was only slightly less than half full made him blink, and when the goblin held out a bag, Ichigo just stared dumbly at it, until Bill leaned forward and told him what to do with it. Reddening, he took it, but paused before he entered the vault. "Um… I'm sort of used to yen," he explained, feeling so embarrassed he was glad that no one else was there to see him. "How much…?"

"Ah, forgive me, I forgot," Professor Dumbledore said, "Bill, would you help him out? He has nine people he has to buy school supplies for."

Bill whistled through his teeth. "Nine? Damn."

"Well, we've got a lot of the books, and few other things…"

Bill nodded. "Right, then. Do you have a list of what you'll need?" Ichigo pulled out a well-folded piece of parchment, which caused Weasley – and Ichigo knew why the Professor had said he might be mistaken for a relative by the hair color – to chuckle. Well, it _had_ traveled all the way from Japan…

"So, nine sets of wizard-wear; nine cauldrons; nine sets of glass phials; nine telescopes; nine sets of brass scales; and some miscellaneous books…" Bill glanced at him. Most of what they were buying were the breakable items, except for the cauldrons. "Cauldrons?"

"The sizes are different in Japan. Oh, we're looking to get a few owls, also."

Bill nodded, accepting the explanation. "Well, the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze coins are Knuts. It's twenty-nine Knuts per Sickle, and seventeen Sickles per Galleon." He seemed to be doing some mental calculations, and then carefully filled the bag. "There's some extra for Hogsmeade weekends and whatnots. If you need more, you can just send me an owl and I'll take care of it for you."

"Thanks," Ichigo said gratefully. He felt way over his head, even more than he had the first time he'd gone to Soul Society, so he was very appreciative of Bill's assistance. He knew he wasn't going to remember the conversions…

When they finally got back up to the bank's main portion, Bill led them to the private room where the others were waiting. Ichigo felt like he was in a dream world; it was going to take some time to get used to the fact that he – and his sisters – was in effect filthy rich, at least in the wizarding world.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu jumped up and ran to him. "You were gone a long while," she said.

"Yeah, well, everything's completely underground…"

"You look a little stressed, Kurosaki; is everything all right?" Toshiro peered at him closely.

"Ah," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say I prefer to limit my encounters with dragons to your zanpakuto; and next time I go down there, I'm bringing Kenpachi with me!"

They all stared at him, either puzzled at what he was talking about, or surprised that there was something out there that made him nervous enough he actually wanted to hide _behind_ Kenpachi Zaraki, instead of from him.

They waited for the bank to fill up, before the goblins deemed it safe for them to leave. Once they were away from the bank, Professor Dumbledore turned to them.

"I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall and I must leave you here; however I will not leave you without some guidance. I've arranged for what I believe will be suitable replacements."

They discovered the suitable replacements when they neared the pub and recognized Tonks's bubblegum pink hair standing out like a beacon. Next to her stood Remus Lupin. They couldn't help it – they all found themselves grinning.

"I said I would do what I could…" Lupin said. He appeared a bit more haggard than he had in Japan. "But not all the shops will let me in the door."

Toshiro glanced at Ichigo, who was scowling. The two of them were well aware of what unreasonable prejudices could be like. However, since he was there for Professor Dumbledore, they were a tiny bit more lenient. Tonks took the girls off to buy the remaining books, cauldrons and telescopes, while Lupin and the boys went for potion supplies. They would meet at Madam Malkins' for robes after, get a quick bite to eat, and then look at the owls.

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary was a rather fascinating place – once you got over the horrible smell and learned to watch where you were walking. There was all sorts of things – some dried, some slimy, and plenty of feathers, fangs, claws and other similar items that Ichigo felt he could examine all day long, and from the expression on Uryu's face, he was feeling the same way. Lupin directed Ichigo to the proprietor, who assisted him in getting what they needed, including the brass scales. Once they had the basics – Ichigo noticed two other boys sneering at Lupin and wanted to smack them both alongside the head – they were at a loss.

"Did Professor Snape tell you if you needed anything else in particular?"

Ichigo sighed, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to talk to the Potions Master. From the irate look on both Toshiro's and Uryu's faces, he figured they were doing the same thing. "No, and I didn't think to ask him," he admitted.

When they heard Snape's name mentioned, the two boys – they had to be Hogwarts students, from their age, and probably in the same year as he was going to be – started to eavesdrop shamelessly. At almost the same time, a tall dark figure swooped into the store, paused to stare down at the pair –

"Put that down, Goyle. The thought of what you could possibly do with it chills my blood," and then continued on. Lupin gave him a relieved look.

"Severus, your timing is impeccable," he said, "I had just asked if you had any additional requirements for the three of them…"

"Indeed, I do," Professor Snape said with a curt nod, taking a piece of parchment out of his robes. He handed it to the wizard who had been assisting them. "These three," he indicated Ichigo, Uryu and Toshiro, "will also need these additional supplies."

The shop wizard scanned the list, and his eyes flicked over to the three students. "These supplies are for N.E.W.T. level spells…"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Snape asked coldly while staring down his long nose at the proprietor.

"Ah – no…" he hurried off to fetch everything.

Lupin glanced over at Snape, to see he was staring at Ichigo with a somewhat proprietary look in his eyes; a look that screamed _"Mine!"_

"Is he that good?" he asked softly. Snape's eyes flicked over to him briefly, before he gave a curt nod. "Has Professor McGonagall told you how good he is at transfiguration?" Another curt nod. Lupin felt his lips twitch. "Well, I hope you two won't end up fighting over him." Snape's eyes narrowed. "It might interest you to know…" Lupin dropped his voice lower as he spoke, and despite himself, Snape was leaning in, his expression becoming interested, and if anything, even more proprietary than before. So, Kurosaki could throw curses, hexes and jinxes like he'd been doing it for years… and even the milder ones took on a new level of intensity when he did it…

The other two boys weren't the only ones watching the hushed conversation. Uryu was as well; and he was a tad bit concerned when he saw the expression on Snape's face. Of course, Professor McGonagall had also had an intense look in her eyes – that she was much better at hiding – when Ichigo had transfigured an entire box of matchsticks in one shot on his first try at transfiguring anything. He looked over at Toshiro and Mizuiro; the Captain's teal green eyes were watching the two men, with some concern – so he had also noticed the look, Uryu thought, while Mizuiro was keeping an eye on the other two boys.

"Ah…" Ichigo glanced back at them. "Sorry – was it 29 Knuts per Sickle, or 29 Sickles per Galleon?"

"Per Sickle," Lupin smiled, stepping forward as Ichigo was trying to pay for all the supplies.

"Great – another Mudblood," one of the two boys muttered to the other. Professor Snape eyed them coolly.

"That is incorrect," he said to them. "He's a pureblood – just foreign."

"Thanks Professor," Ichigo said to Snape as he and the others left. Snape inclined his head, and then looked at the other two boys, raising one eyebrow expressively. He turned to the two wizards working in the store.

"I suggest you not sell these two anything that is not on the required list," he said coldly. "They could end up killing themselves. Or someone else."


	9. Chapter 9

Yep, I've been a busy little beaver this weekend... so, once again, the usual disclaimers apply: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, the voices in my head do... or only think they do... LOL...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 <p>

After they finished purchasing everyone's potion supplies, the tiny group of boys that Lupin was escorting through Diagon Alley met up with Tonks's group of girls in front of Madam Malkin's shop, in order to purchase and be fitted for their robes. They would also need the standard school uniform: a plain white buttoned shirt; a house tie with thin stripes: red and gold for Gryffindor, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and blue and silver for Ravenclaw; a charcoal grey knitted v-neck sweater; a cardigan or a sleeveless vest with the cuffs and waist in their respective house colors; the boys needed charcoal grey trousers and the girls a skirt; the girls also needed black tights or charcoal grey socks and the boys just socks; plain black shoes; and a plain black silver fastened robe with the student's House emblem on and respective colored lining. Because Toshiro, Yuzu and Karin didn't know which houses they would be assigned to, they would get the appropriate linings, emblems and whatnots after being sorted. Karin just looked at the skirt, a frown on her face, and gave her brother a pleading look. Couldn't she wear the boys' outfit? 

"Sorry Karin," Ichigo just shrugged off her displeasure, "It's required. You would have been getting a similar uniform if you had remained in Karakura, so don't go pouting about it now. Besides, if Tatsuki can get through most of her school years wearing skirts, so can you." 

Karin mulled that statement over; as a tomboy, her brother's oldest friend had long been her idol. Plus there was the fact that Rukia could kick some serious butt as well, and she was always in a dress; the younger girl didn't think she'd ever seen her brother's girlfriend in anything but skirts and dresses. Plus, if she understood their rankings correctly, the equally petite and demure Momo – who was as feminine in her way as Orihime – was the current de facto leader of a whole squad, the same rank as pineapple head and Matsumoto, and if she was ever given a Captain, she would still be expected to whip larger guys into line. Ichigo was right; if those two could do it, so could she. Chewing her lip, she thought about the girls her brother always ended up closest to; Tatsuki, Rukia, Yoruichi, the Vizards, Matsumoto, and now Momo… The only true oddity in the group was Orihime. All of the others, even when they acted like girls, were fully capable of kicking some serious butt. Tatsuki was the only human; the others were all soul reapers and fighters. Her brother seemed to prefer to hang with fighters over non-fighters; Orihime… she was going to have to ask Tatsuki who had opened the other girl's eyes that she had absolutely no chance with Ichi-nii. It was Yuzu who had come out and asked Ichigo if he liked Rukia or Orihime; his jaw had dropped somewhere down into Urahara's subterranean basement, and he had gotten a glazed look in his eyes. Yoruichi had waved her hand in front of his face, concerned. 

"I think he went into shock," she finally declared. 

"Like – Orihime?" he came out of it an hour later. "What – who – how…" 

"I'll talk to Tatsuki," Yoruichi had sighed, "Since the idea obviously gives you the creeps." 

"That's putting it mildly," he muttered, "Orihime? She's like a sister!" 

Since they had such a large group, it took the combined efforts of both Madam Malkin the proprietress, and her assistant to get them all sorted, although Uryu said he was perfectly capable of altering everyone's robes himself. _They'd all end up with Quincy crosses if he did,_ Ichigo thought as he hid his smile by turning around and looking elsewhere. Momo and Yuzu both liked her mauve robes, and decided when they were no longer required to wear plain black, they would both get different colors. Tatsuki also rather liked the idea, and silently thought she would also get different colored robes when she was no longer required by Hogwarts to wear standard black. 

At this point, Ichigo didn't know whether to groan over the fast dwindling supply of money in the old book bag he'd shoved the coins in, or cheer because it was no longer weighing him down. Now, he thought, if only the visit to the Owl Emporium had gone as smoothly as everything else… 

He, Toshiro, Uryu and Tatsuki – remembering their trip in Tokyo – had done their research before leaving Japan, and were more or less sure of what they wanted to get: females for certain, as they were bigger and stronger than their male counterparts. So depending on what was available, and the cost, they had narrowed it down to several different species. 

Once they were in the dark and dimly lit shop, which was filled with the low hooting of owls, and the soft rustling of wings (Ichigo had discovered during the research that owl feathers were 'silent' in flight, so the fluffing and puffing of feathers could barely be heard) they discovered a very nice Great Horned Owl that both Lupin and Tonks liked as well; and it was Tatsuki who found the Great Gray Owl hiding in a corner, trying to take a nap. They were debating the merits of getting another Eagle Owl – there were two nice ones – or going for a rather tough-looking Barn Owl. Karin was rather partial to the Barn Owl, as was Tatsuki; they had almost made the decision when they heard Rukia cooing, "Oh! He's _ADORABLE!"_ and Momo and Yuzu chiming in. 

"Uh-oh," Karin's eyes widened and she looked at her brother, who had gone pale when he heard that exclamation. Toshiro covered his eyes with his hand, and Uryu gave a resigned sigh as a moment later Ichigo found himself being dragged backwards by his collar, nearly strangling him. Reluctantly the others followed, and Lupin and Tonks were utterly amazed at the strength in that tiny body to be able to drag around a boy nearly double her weight. 

Rukia pointed. Reluctantly Ichigo looked at the tiny little owl that sat there blinking at them. 

"Yeah, what about him?" Ichigo tried to play dumb, which only earned him a glare from the tiny demoness. 

"I want him." 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Rukia, I won't deny he's uh… cute…" 

"Chad would love him," Tatsuki smirked, referring to their friend's love of cute little things. Uryu shot her a look that clearly said 'don't egg them on.' 

"He's soooo cute," Yuzu gushed. 

"He's useless, Yuzu," Karin tried to point out. She'd had her own heart set on the Barn Owl… 

"But he's adorable!" Momo argued. 

"He is, actually," Mizuiro admitted, which earned him a glare. 

"You're not helping any," Toshiro hissed at him. 

Rukia folded her arms over her chest and stood there stubbornly, refusing to move unless she got the owl. Yuzu gazed up at her brother, her eyes wide and pleading. Karin was giving him the same look, begging him not to give in; she wanted the Barn Owl. Momo was giving Toshiro the same look as Yuzu was giving her brother. Ichigo felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck; he truly wanted to whimper with defeat. In a last ditch effort, he looked behind him at the others, but Toshiro had already caved, and Mizuiro was no help. Uryu sighed and just shrugged, his expression saying that he already knew how this was going to end. Tatsuki just looked at him and said, "You are so whipped." 

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. He was reluctant to turn around again, because he knew Rukia would be smiling smugly at her victory. He was saved from it by Yuzu throwing her arms around his waist and gushing thank you for nearly five minutes… even Momo was giving him a sparkling smile. The only one who didn't appear happy was Karin, as she looked back at the Barn Owl with some despair. 

In an effort to preserve harmony, Mizuiro asked the shopkeeper in a sweet voice how much the four owls would cost; apparently the wizard decided to be generous, since they were buying several, and gave Ichigo a generous discount on the little tiny Elf Owl – so generous, it was almost free. Ichigo hadn't planned on the extra owl, but he couldn't disappoint either sister, and it wasn't fair to get one an owl over the other… since Rukia and Yuzu had decided to split the ownership of the little guy, with Momo pitching in to help. So Karin got her Barn Owl, for which she also hugged her brother – if not as vociferously as her twin. 

So, armed with three and one quarter owls (Ichigo refused to consider the little Pipsqueak as a full owl) they finally trooped back to the Leaky Cauldron, exhausted. Yoruichi eyed the tiny owl, gave Ichigo a long, measured look, and went back to sunning herself in the slowly disappearing sunlight. For some reason, that made him feel even more – _whipped_, to use Tatsuki's words. They then had to figure out who was going to sleep where, and that took some maneuvering, but eventually they were able to troop down for dinner, and a quick ice cream snack at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 

"Make sure you get enough sleep," Lupin told them. "You need to be up for the train tomorrow." 

They all nodded. 

"Don' worry loves," Tonks grinned at them, "We'll make sure you get there."

#

They were all surprised that they were able to sleep at all, after the excitement of the trip from Japan, shopping and their first foray into foreign food that didn't consist of the typical fast food one usually sees (McDonalds and the like). Apparently Lupin and Tonks had asked Tom to wake them with plenty of time to spare, because they were able to get up, pack, have breakfast, and take a quick but more of a leisurely look around before they had to meet Tonks. 

It was a good thing they were all in good shape, Ichigo thought as they left the Inn on Charing Cross Road, and hurried over to King's Cross Station, where they had to catch the train. They were still able to make it by ten o'clock AM. Rukia and Momo used kido to hide the owls, so no one looked twice at them. Tatsuki had suggested that they put all their robes and wands in one bag so they wouldn't have to dig through nine trunks to get at them when they needed them. 

Tonks took a look all around when they arrived at the station; she told them that Lupin was going to try to get away to help them, but he was with Potter right then. They all assured her that was more important; Tonks was doing just fine on her own. 

"We'll manage," Momo nodded as they walked through the crowded station towards Platform nine. 

Platform nine and three-quarters… they figured there was no such thing – in the mundane world. It was probably accessible only by magic. Tonks finally stopped and gathered them close. "The portal is only open several days out of the year – the beginning and end of term, and Christmas and Easter break. It's also only open for a few hours on those days." 

They nodded; it was as they had figured. 

"Here are your tickets," she handed them out. "I got them from Professor McGonagall last night. Now to get on the platform, you walk straight at the barrier between the platforms. Don't stop, and don't be afraid of crashing – you won't. Now go ahead." 

They all looked at each other; no one wanted to go first. Tonks rolled her eyes at them. Finally Toshiro sighed and leaning on the cart he'd been pushing, walked towards the barrier. They watched, holding their breaths, until he vanished. 

"See?" Tonks said, grinning. "Now go on." 

Uryu went through next, then Momo, Karin, Mizuiro, Yuzu, Tatsuki and Rukia, with Ichigo taking the rear guard. They had automatically sandwiched their weaker members in the middle. Tonks followed them onto the platform. 

"Whoa," Yuzu said, staring at the scarlet steam engine sitting next to a platform that was filling with students and their parents. The placard on the engine said 'Hogwarts Express.' 

"You're best getting a compartment in the back," Tonks said, "The front fills up rather quickly." Obediently, and knowing they were out of their element, they followed her. Uryu spotted an empty compartment; they somehow managed to squeeze nine people, their belongings, one cat and three and one-quarter owls into it, to their amazement. They suspected magic might be involved, but no one wanted to ask. 

"_Domo ariegato_!" Yuzu said sweetly as she impulsively hugged her. They all looked at Tonks gratefully. 

"Oh, tosh!" she said, blushing. "No worries. Now, the food trolley should be along within the first two hours, the only thing I'd steer clear of is the Every Flavour Beans. You'll get the good with the bad there – and I do mean bad. If you get the chocolate frogs, be careful when you open them, they jump just like the real thing…" she rattled on what was good and bad, and then they finally shooed her off, telling her to get back to Potter… they'd be fine, now. 

Sometime later, there was a whistle and a massive burst of steam; students who were still milling around hurried onto the train, with parents and siblings waving good bye. They squeezed into their seats as the whistle blew again, and the train gave a little lurch. It paused, then it started moving again, slowly gaining momentum, and soon they had left the platform behind. 

Ten pairs of eyes looked at each other: brown, teal, blue, violet, amber and topaz; it was Mizuiro who smiled first. His grin was contagious. Momo was soon smiling, and then Rukia, and the twins, and Tatsuki… even the three who could almost be called "grumpy," especially when Momo started giggling. Toshiro shook his head at her, the twitch on his lips becoming more evident. Uryu and Ichigo stared at each other. 

"I'll get better grades than you," the Quincy challenged. 

"As if!" Ichigo retorted. 

"Charms," Uryu leaned forward, his finger on the nose-piece of his glasses. 

"Potions," Ichigo smirked back at him. 

"Herbology," Uryu's eyes narrowed. 

"Transfiguration," Ichigo mimicked him. 

"Honestly you two," Tatsuki shook her head at the pair of them. "Do you never stop?" 

"No," they said in unison, which caused her to roll her eyes. Momo giggled again. 

They were on their way.

* * *

><p>Japanese words used:<p>

Domo ariegato = thank you, polite form

Okay... you all know where the review button is...


	10. Chapter 10

So, I probably should have stated waaaay back in the first chapter; but the main action here is set during HP & the Order of the Phoenix; the very beginning chapters overlapped with the action in book 4, HP & the Goblet of Fire. The Yule Ball, which has been brought up several times in reviews… has already been and gone. In fact, it had already occurred/was occurring around the same time as Chapter 1. Sorry to disappoint people… but I have no plans for another one. That being said, thanks for all the kind words and reviews, and as always, I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. Also this is rated T for safety and some bad language, maybe some hinted at lemon in the future… I won't write it, just hint at it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

As the train clattered northward through the lush green countryside, Ichigo Kurosaki had just one thought on his mind as he listened to all but two of his companions _ooh_ and _ah_ over the scenery: _How did I get myself into this?_ And from the sour expression on Toshiro Hitsugaya's face, he was thinking the exact same thing, Ichigo mused. The white haired genius from the Tenth Squad grimaced when Momo, his longtime friend and 'sister', grabbed his arm and pointed out something – _again_. Probably another sheep… Amber brown eyes met teal green with shared empathy, especially when Ichigo's arm got pounded – by three different people. He grunted, dutifully looked out the window, and gave an absent minded nod. Apparently the novelty of it all had worn off for the two of them, if not the rest of their party. His gaze met Mizuiro's amused one before he turned back to look at Toshiro, who simply shrugged and went back to looking bored. Tatsuki sat on Ichigo's other side, ignoring everything and trying to read. He wasn't sure where Uryu had disappeared to, but the Quincy had always been a weirdo. 

"You only have yourself to blame for this, you know," she said, finally speaking and closing her book.

"Eh?" Even Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it is your fault that we're all here, on this train. Going to this school 'Hogwarts," she pointed out to them.

"My fault?" Ichigo blinked at her, "How is it my fault?"

"Okay, maybe I should rephrase that: it's your mother's fault. She was the witch in your family, after all. If she hadn't passed it down to you," she leaned forward in her seat to look at two of the people who had their noses pressed to the window, leaving vapor marks from their breath, "And your sisters, this Head Captain guy…"

"Yamamoto," Toshiro corrected her tiredly.

"…wouldn't have seen you accidentally use it – and sent for that other old guy who tested all of us. And they wouldn't have put their heads together and figured out that joining forces might be the answer to both their problems." Tatsuki smirked, "Soul Reapers learn a new kind of magic to use against Aizen, and this Harry Potter kid that the wizards are oh so worried about gets a bunch of protectors that this dark wizard doesn't know anything about." She shrugged. "So – there you have it."

Ichigo looked over at Toshiro. "Did that make sense to you?"

Toshiro sighed, and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Partially. Maybe." He glanced over at the other occupants of the compartment before looking back at Tatsuki. "Don't forget Arisawa: your parents are up to their necks in this mess as well. What gifts _you_ have you inherited from them." Tatsuki shot him an evil look for reminding her of their perfidy. She could have been fighting alongside Ichigo and the others all along if they hadn't hidden it from her… being excluded from all of the 'fun' for all of those months was a very sore point with her. If she had known magic, she would have been able to go along with them when they had rescued Orihime…

Ichigo scrunched his face up when he looked over at his two younger sisters, who were still gazing out the window, staring at the lush green countryside. "My sisters do have the same power inherited from my mom, you are right about that." And Karin looked to be following in his footsteps – having a good dose of Soul Reaper power added in, to boot. Yuzu however, appeared to be only a witch, like their mother. But at least they had both been born human, unlike himself…

Toshiro shot a quick worried look over at Karin, which was not lost on her brother, who silently noted it and filed it away for future reference. "I know. And I really wish they hadn't," he muttered. Momo looked over at her 'little brother' with an understanding expression on her face, before she turned to look over at the girls' brother, who was wearing a nearly identical look. She chewed her lip for a moment, trying to think of what to say to them both that would reassure them. She and Matsumoto had had a long talk, and she had reluctantly promised the Vice-Captain of the Tenth Squad to try to – help – the budding relationship along if she could. At this point, she wasn't sure it needed any help. Yet.

"We'll look after them, Shiro-chan, Ichigo-kun," she said softly, so the twins wouldn't hear her, "We won't let anything happen – to either of them." A tick appeared in Toshiro's forehead, but he refrained from making a scene in front of the others. He was embarrassed that she had seen through his concern. Ichigo gave her a grateful look, before he turned back to consider Tatsuki. They had drifted apart the past few years, but studying magic together over the summer had renewed their old bond and strengthened their friendship, and he was surprised to find just how much he had missed it. He arched a brow at her. "Someone else literally jumped at the chance to go along; the first question practically out of her mouth was, 'when do we leave?'"

His oldest friend smiled faintly. "You bet. It means I won't get left behind next time you all go out to fight."

"That means so much to you?" Ichigo asked her softly; so softly, Toshiro could barely hear the question being asked. Her answer was a sharp jab to his ribs with her elbow that actually had him doubling over and gasping in pain. The young Captain's eyes widened; _note to self_, he thought, _never make her mad at me…_

"You actually had to ask that, _baka_?" she snapped back at him.

"Oni-chan, are you all right?" Yuzu glanced back at him, a worried look on her face.

"Yea, Yuzu, I'm fine. Nothing I'm not already used to," he managed to wheeze out. _Why_, he wondered, as he massaged his bruised ribs, _do I always seem to end up with girls who can beat the tar out of me?_

Uryu opened the compartment door and sat down in between Hinamori and Mizuiro. They had decided to go with just one compartment, even though they thought they would be a little squished, instead of taking two. Although with the way the compartment had magically expanded to fit all of them, they weren't as squashed or claustrophobic as they had expected to be. In fact, they had more than enough room.

"See anything interesting?" Rukia asked him, ignoring the fact that Ichigo was having trouble breathing.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, peering closely at the substitute, and then shrugged, figuring Ichigo had probably opened his mouth without thinking – again.

"All of the compartments are full, one or two just as much as this one. So we really couldn't have taken another one."

"Are the language devices Urahara gave you holding up?" Ichigo asked when he could breathe again.

"It seems to be just fine," Hinamori held up her wrist. A thin gold bracelet encircled it. Urahara had made them all different, tailored to the individual's needs. Ichigo's bracelet had more or less removed most of his accent, as had Tatsuki's, Uryu's and Mizuiro's, while the others had needed more assistance in learning English from the basics. Rukia nodded her agreement with what Momo said, and sat back in her seat on Ichigo's right, discretely slipping her hand into his. To their embarrassment, Urahara had made his and her matching bracelets for them. Complete with both sets of initials… it had sent Isshin over the edge, until Yoruichi had shut him up. He'd been keeping her from a much-wanted catnap.

"I wonder how much longer it will be," Karin finally sat back in her seat, the monotony of the Scottish countryside finally getting to her. There was nothing out there but sheep, grass and rocks, now.

"Well, we won't get there until after dark, and it isn't even dusk yet," a deep male voice spoke from behind Ichigo's head, and he felt the figure curled up on the seat behind him stir for the first time since she had settled there.

"I thought you were sleeping, Yoruichi," Rukia glanced back at the Shihoin princess, currently residing in her favored form of a black cat. She yawned.

"With all the commotion, it was hard to nap," she replied, her tail twitching and brushing Ichigo's cheek. _She's doing that on purpose_, he thought; of course, coming along as a "familiar" had been her idea. She had thought it would be good to have a wise older head along to keep an eye on things… as well as fun. Of course he wasn't going to tell Toshiro she'd said that. He had said in an undertone to her, however, that she was going to whichever house his sister Yuzu was in – if she by some chance wasn't sorted into the same house as he was. Since she'd also gotten the same orders not only from Jinta but from their father Isshin as well, Yoruichi had simply nodded. Isshin had said something else to her that would probably have her splitting her duties between Gryffindor and Yuzu's house… he was worried about his son, and apparently with good reason. Although being in a dorm with a lot of other boys might solve the problem…

Ichigo sat back in his seat and decided to try to take a nap, but his mind went back to what Tatsuki had said earlier – that it was his fault they were here. In a way he supposed it was – all he really had wanted was to slip into Soul Society to see Rukia, to deliver her birthday present, and give the Captains and Vice Captains Yuzu's 'bribe,' which had become somewhat more elaborate and extensive than anyone had originally planned. He and the others were now deep in an undercover mission that could last them the next three years…

It was still light out, and as Yoruichi had pointed out, they wouldn't arrive at Hogwarts until after dark. Tatsuki had curled up, using his shoulder as a pillow, as was Rukia. He heard snickering, and shot Uryu a dirty look. Yeah, he had to get stuck with the prissy, know it all Quincy, he growled to himself. Of course, Uryu had _not_ excelled in everything in their cram session over the summer, to his chagrin. The Number One Student had competition this time around, and from the unlikeliest of people – Ichigo himself. Not that Ichigo was a _poor_ student – on the contrary, he usually managed to place in the top twenty when Soul Reaper duties weren't causing him to miss classes for extended amounts of time. To explain away his long absences, Urahara and Isshin had managed to cook up an illness, and railroaded Uryu's father into going along with it (as a second opinion). Then they had been able to explain his friends' absences as their going to see him in a hospital in another city while he was undergoing treatments… Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had played along with it, and when Chizuru had found out about the whole Soul Society thing, she had jumped on board… it had actually been a great big headache for awhile. Several times Ichigo had actually forgotten what it was he was supposed to have, when people had asked. So he bluffed and said he had trouble pronouncing it. Uryu, who had had no problems remembering it, had rolled his eyes and in a bored tone, told people what Ichigo 'suffered' from, to which Ichigo would shrug and respond, "What he said."

The door to their compartment suddenly opened, startling them and causing everyone to look up at the person who had opened it.

It was a girl, wearing a witch's robes, and a badge with a "P" on it in the Gryffindor colors. She was around Ichigo's age, maybe a bit younger, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She held a folded and crumpled piece of parchment in her hand, which she was looking at, and then at them. A tall, gangly boy was behind her, except he appeared somewhat – baffled – by what she was doing. His hair, if possible, was an even a more vibrant color orange than Ichigo's. In fact, he mused, it was nearly the exact same color as Bill Weasley's…

"Hello, um… Professor Dumbledore said you all speak English…" the girl looked around the car, as if trying to decide which of them she should be talking to.

"Well," it was Uryu who answered after they gave each other amused glances. "We would not be coming to an English school if we could not speak English, right?"

The girl appeared relieved. "Ah, well, I'm Hermione Granger; Professor Dumbledore asked me to make sure that you all get settled in at Hogwarts."

"When did he…" the boy leaned forward and started to ask, only to be silenced by a glare from the girl.

"That's what was in his letter, Ron. The one I got in the prefect's meeting." She waved the parchment under his nose, nearly giving him a nasty paper cut with it.

Ichigo looked at the girl with renewed interest. _Clever, Professor_, he thought, _make one of Potter's best friends their liaison…_ the carrot top behind her must be Ron Weasley, the one they figured he'd be mistaken as being related to – Bill's youngest brother. No wonder their hair was the same color.

"He said," she checked the parchment again. "There are six fifth years and three first years, but only the first years need Sorting." She appeared puzzled by that. "Why would he say that?" After all, the Sorting Ceremony didn't occur until they arrived at Hogwarts, and this group hadn't gotten there yet…

"Ah, that's because Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape already did that in Japan," Tatsuki said helpfully, "They had this really old, moldy hat…"

Momo giggled. "I thought it was broken there at the end, or that it had stopped working or fallen asleep. It Sorted the five of us easily enough, but then just sat there for the longest time, doing nothing when it came to Sorting Ichigo…"

Ron tried repeating his name, but only succeeded in mangling it, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes, and the others to wince.

"No, no, no," Ichigo groaned, "Not like that. Say it like this – Ee-chee-go," he said it very slowly. Karin was nearly doubled over in laughter. Ron, blushing furiously, repeated it several times. "There, that's better," Ichigo said, relieved. After that, they all had to introduce themselves. Hermione had no problems with their names – but poor Ron mangled them, and he had just as much trouble with Tatsuki's, Toshiro's, and Mizuiro's names as he had with Ichigo's name. Thankfully, Momo, Rukia, Yuzu and Karin were easy enough for him to remember.

"Why couldn't the hat Sort you?" He finally asked, after managing to say Ichigo's name correctly – if with some exaggerated slowness.

"It couldn't make up its mind," Toshiro said in a bored tone, "Apparently Kurosaki is such a complex personality he would fit equally well into any of the four Houses."

"He also sets off alarms in goblin banks," Tatsuki elbowed him. Ichigo rolled his eyes, as Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"You set off an alarm at Gringotts?" Ron blinked with amazement, wondering how the ginger haired Japanese teen had managed to pull off that one. "How the bloody hell did you do that?"

"I just gave them some blood, per Dumbledore's request, along with the vault keys we found in my mother's stuff. Next thing I knew, everyone else was being shoved out the door except for our group, and the Professor and I had an armed escort down into the vaults." Ichigo shrugged. "I didn't think it was anything to get excited about, but apparently they did." No, Ichigo didn't think he was about to forget his visit to either Diagon Alley or Gringotts anytime soon. The amount of gold in the vaults had been enormous; he'd been able to pay for everyone's supplies, robes, and the extra owls. He hadn't even touched the gold in four of the vaults… in fact he figured they would be able to take their trip to America on a handful of what was in there, when this was all over. He had even said as much to Tatsuki and Uryu, who had both grinned and suggested adding a few theme parks to their list, in that case…. And Ichigo was thinking about bringing his sisters along with them as a treat. They would both love it.

"Keys – _plural_?" Ron asked weakly, as if hoping Ichigo had made an error in English. "You meant just _one_ key, right?"

"No, she had five. My English is quite good," Ichigo replied, his lips twitching.

"His English is better than yours is, Ronald," Hermione muttered under her breath. She shook her head. "Why did they get all worked up? Was it because of the keys?"

"Uh, well…"

"Apparently no one had accessed any of the vaults in a very long time," Uryu said, with a mocking smile at his friend, who was suddenly squirming. "So the amount in them was quite large. In fact, Ichigo – didn't you say one of them was guarded by a dragon?"

He nodded – the thing had scared the shit out of him; actually he was still trying to figure out how to use a dragon against Aizen, but he hadn't had any luck yet… while everyone else tried to look like they were not breathlessly waiting for this pair's reaction, which was as they hoped – and expected.

"Whoa," Ron breathed out, his eyes going wide, "That's one of the highest security vaults there is, then! There had to be more than just a key to get in."

"There was, and your brother Bill – I'm assuming you're a Weasley from the coloring – said they were the highest security vaults in the bank," Ichigo sighed. Actually, he didn't want to even think about all of the spells and enchantments on the four vaults that had belonged to the Four Founders. According to Professor Dumbledore, three of the founders had left family possessions to other branches of their families; for some reason, though, his mother had ended up with the bank assets. How that had ended up happening, he had no idea; it was possible Professor Dumbledore would find the answer in the boxes of items he'd borrowed from Isshin, which according to the will he'd unearthed, were in actuality Ichigo's. Goblin magic had identified him as being their descendent, and being a member of the branch who had actually inherited those tiny little golden keys. He'd had the bloodline, the keys, the will, and he'd been with one of the few wizards the goblins actually respected. Apparently that had been enough. Ron said he was indeed Bill's youngest brother – and good call on Ichigo's part.

"So, um… which vaults were they? I mean, I don't suppose we'd actually know who they were?" Ron asked hopefully, receiving a jab and a glare from Hermione. He was being far too nosey, she thought.

Ichigo shrugged. "You might, it still doesn't mean all that much to us," he replied. "Other than the fact that a goblin and Bill had to break into them because no one could remember all the spells and curses on them, they hadn't been accessed in something like eons. One of them once belonged to Godric Gryffindor…"

At that, even Hermione's jaw dropped and she made a strangled sound.

"… and the other three belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin."

"All… four?" Ron gulped. "Wow."

"I… think that would do it," Hermione said faintly. _The Kurosakis were… they were descended from… oh._

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked her eyes wide.

"Uh…"

"You look a little pale there, Hermione, do you need to sit down?" Momo asked with a worried frown on her face. "Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to faint, also… but we still don't understand why."

"And Professor Snape said not to let anyone know because it might get back to the wrong ears and to someone he kept referring to as 'You-Know-Who.'" Rukia tapped her chin, "Unfortunately, we do not really know anyone by the name of 'You-Know-Who.'"

That got the expected and the desired reaction; widening eyes, gasps and hurried agreement.

"We'll explain later, when we have less chance of being overheard," Hermione said, "But that's something I wouldn't talk about freely; I definitely agree with Professor Snape about that."

"So… what Houses did you get sorted into?" Ron asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him, and deciding that since he was having trouble wrapping his brain around the other matter (he should be used to such things by now, since his best friend was none other than Harry Potter; meeting people such as these should not be making him stammer and forget whatever thoughts were in his head).

"We're in Hufflepuff!" Momo said cheerfully, indicating Mizuiro and herself.

"Ravenclaw," Uryu pushed his glasses back into position on his nose.

"Gryffindor for all three of us," Tatsuki said, indicating herself, Ichigo and Rukia.

"So – you decided to go with Gryffindor," Hermione focused on Ichigo again.

"He better have," Rukia said, a bit darkly, and a sideways glare at the substitute, "I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him otherwise."

"Rukia, have I ever…" Ichigo started to say hotly.

"It's not _you_ I'm concerned about," she cut him off, causing his sisters, Tatsuki and Momo to dissolve into laughter, "It's all of _them_. Do you know how many girls I had to chase off you back home?" She glared daggers at him. "It's that whole scowling, bad boy image you have going… they absolutely love that."

"Uh…" Ichigo stared at her; he'd had no idea that any of that had been going on… he'd pretty much been oblivious to girls until Rukia had shown up. Except for Tatsuki, and she was like another sister; a buddy, a cousin, one of the guys...

"Add in the fact that you're good looking, smart, great with kids, and most of the time it causes me one big headache. At least until I beat everyone else off with a big stick." By now Uryu, Toshiro and Mizuiro were also grinning at his discomfort. "It's just a good thing I had Tatsuki and Orihime's help, or I wouldn't have been able to manage."

Tatsuki was howling now. "You didn't see all the lovesick, heartbroken looks he got when they found out he was leaving Karakura!"

"What?" Ichigo's head swiveled between the pair, and now Momo and his sisters were both laughing hysterically at him, while Yoruichi was doing her best not to dissolve into uncharacteristic actions that would give her away.

"I'm glad I didn't," she said grimly, while she arched a brow at him, "I've already asked Professor Snape if there are ways of detecting love potions… or even preventing them. He said that there was, but _my_ potion making skills weren't up to it. I'd probably end up poisoning you," she grumbled. "So he's going to give it to you and Uryu. So you better make sure you make it – or I'll sic nii-sama on you!"

Ichigo just stared at her, a bit surprised at her vehemence. _She actually talked to Professor Snape? Of all people? She's serious!_

"Who's nii-sama?" Hermione asked the closest person, who happened to be Toshiro.

"It's Japanese for brother," Toshiro replied, "a formal, polite form. His name's actually Byakuya."

"Are those two…?" Ron let his question trail off; it was actually pretty obvious to him that Ichigo and Rukia were together; he simply wanted confirmation.

"Incredible as it seems, yes," Uryu nodded, "They are."

"Oh, well, um…"

"We'll be arriving at the Hogsmeade Station in about half an hour; so you may want to change into your robes," Hermione said. "I'll come back and get you to make sure you get to the right place." With that Hermione pushed Ron back out the door.

They all looked at each other triumphantly after the pair had left.

"Contact made, First Step accomplished," Toshiro murmured, nodding at the others, "Momo – are you ready?" she smiled, quickly left her gigai, and cast the kido that would make her invisible to others – no sense taking any chances, they had decided, even though Byakuya had reported that he had successfully infiltrated, and with the help of Dumbledore and another member of his Order of the Phoenix, performed several tests that indicated that for the most part, Soul Reapers were invisible to wizard eyes, and their kido undetectable by their magic sensors. He had even released Senbonzakura undetected. In fact, Potter had no idea that the Sixth Squad Captain had been standing less than a foot away from him the entire time his hearing had been taking place. Their test had been the reason Dumbledore had been at the ministry so early that day. That, and if he had needed to, Byakuya would have snatched up Potter and made a run for it. Everyone highly doubted that once the nobleman got to running, there was anyone in the Ministry that could have caught up with him – except maybe Dumbledore himself.

Momo quietly followed the pair of Gryffindors as they searched the train. No one saw her, or if they did, they did not comment on the Japanese swordswoman roaming their aisles. She passed through into their compartment unnoticed and completely unseen by everyone.

They had joined a compartment with another four students, two boys and two girls. One of the girls looked enough like Ron to be related; Momo could only assume that was his younger sister, Ginny Weasley. The girl reading the magazine upside down was off their radar, so she listened carefully for a name, and was finally rewarded – Luna Lovegood – and she made note of it for possible future reference. The boy with the plant, Neville Longbottom, was also in their year, and the boy with the dark hair and glasses could only be Harry Potter.

"I'm starving," Ron announced. He stowed the cage holding his tiny, excitable owl – a cousin to their own Pipsqueak - next to the one holding a beautiful Snowy Owl. It was looking more like Potter, Momo thought, since she knew Potter was supposed to have a Snowy Owl. She listened carefully as they discussed who the prefects were, and what they were supposed to be doing.

"Oh, you'll never guess," Ron said suddenly, "We have transfer students."

"Transfer students?" Neville asked. Even the airy blonde put the magazine down. _Was she really wearing radishes in her ears?_

"Tell them Hermione," Ron urged.

"It's true," she nodded, "There are six Fifth Years and three First Years. Professor Dumbledore is very enthusiastic about them…"

"Where did they transfer from? Durmstrang? Beauxbatons? We've met some of them before…"

"Even further away than that. _Japan_!" Ron was practically pantomiming, he was so excited.

"That's certainly a long way to come," the boy Momo believed to be Potter commented. "Don't they have schools closer to home?"

"Apparently the Japanese school has been closed for some time, so their students are forced to go elsewhere," Hermione explained, "Professor Dumbledore's note said that since one of them had a mother that went to Hogwarts, they decided to come here as well."

"Wow," the red haired girl said, "You know, this could be really interesting. I mean think of it – they have a completely different culture and language than we do… think of their history… they may even know magic and have a way of doing things that we don't. Think of what we can possibly learn from them!"

Hermione got dreamy eyed at the thought of new magic, new spells… they have to be smart to be exchange students… people she can study with… who appreciate books… learning…

_That's the general idea_, Momo thought with a smirk as she shamelessly eavesdropped.

"I wonder what houses they'll be in," Neville mused, "We couldn't be so lucky."

"Actually, we are. The Fifth Years were Sorted already. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape actually went to Japan to meet them," Hermione said, shaking herself out of her reverie, "And they Sorted them into their Houses already, as well."

"Why would they do that? And why Snape?" the glasses boy turned to look at her, and Momo got a good look at his face – and his scar. So she was right – it was Potter.

"Well…"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

_Go on, go on, little fishy_, Momo silently urged, _We fed you the bait… now give it to the big fishy_.

"Apparently the one boy – Ichigo –" Ron said his name slowly than he had before, "is a descendent of all Four Founders of Hogwarts!"

_Yes! Good boy_, Momo smiled triumphantly. _He played it perfectly_, she thought.

"You mean – even…" Neville's eyes widened. The girl with the radishes dropped her magazine and had to scramble to pick it up.

Hermione sighed while giving Ron a scathing look. "Yes, Neville; all Four Founders means exactly that: all four: Even Slytherin."

"So – what House is he in? Is he one of the Fifth Years?"

"He's a Gryffindor, along with two others. There's also one Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs." Hermione's eyes swept over the others sternly. "I don't think we should mention – _to anyone_ – about his heritage. Professor Snape suggested it to him, and I think we need to tell them about You-Know-Who as quickly as possible so he understands why he shouldn't be telling everyone." She sighed. "And Professor Snape went to test their potions ability, to see if they had fallen too far behind; I understand Professor Lupin went as well."

Potter nodded. "I see, it makes sense I suppose. And you're right - most definitely. I agree. We have to warn them as soon as possible." The others all nodded.

_Stage Two completed successfully_, Momo silently cheered. She turned around to leave, and had to refrain from squeaking in surprise when the compartment door opened. She pressed against the side, trying not to touch anyone. She eyed the three boys standing there. One of them was posturing self importantly and wearing a badge similar to Ron and Hermione, except the colors were the green and silver of Slytherin. The two others with him looked like they would fit in with the brain-dead, fight happy Squad Eleven. Momo disliked them on sight.

"What?" Potter asked the one in the middle aggressively.

"Mind your manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention," the badge wearer smirked at him. "You see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Potter shot back, "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

The others laughed at him, causing the newcomer's lip to curl. "Tell me, how does it feel being second best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, angry splotches staining her cheeks as she glared at the three.

Momo's head was swinging back and forth between the two groups as if she were watching a tennis match, and the three Slytherins finally left, which allowed Momo to leave as well. She hurried back to their own compartment, to tell them what she had overheard.

#

Hermione returned not long after, explaining that she had to help supervise students unloading their trunks, owls and other assorted belongings, but that they could come with her. Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia and Karin all took an owl; Yuzu was carrying Yoruichi draped around her neck.

"The first years all take a boat across the lake to the school," Hermione told them. She appeared doubtful when they assured her that Yoruichi would not panic, and that she would stay put. She didn't need to be put in any kind of basket the way Crookshanks did.

Yuzu turned to look up at her brother, who knelt in front of her. "Hey," he said, reassuringly, brushing her hair gently, "Don't be so scared. You're with Karin and Toshiro, and you have Yoruichi. You'll be fine."

"Onii-chan…" she moaned, grabbing his hand and holding onto it, as if to drag her brother onto the boat with them. Yoruichi nuzzled her, trying to be comforting.

"Mom did this, remember? And she didn't have anyone here with her," he hugged her quickly. "Now go on. Let me be able to write pop and tell him how brave you were."

"Come on, Yuzu," Karin urged, "We'll get left behind."

"Don't worry Kurosaki," Toshiro said quietly, "I'll watch out for her."

"I know, and thank you," he said to the Tenth Squad Captain just as quietly.

Ichigo hurried to rejoin the others.

"Is Yuzu all right?" Rukia asked him, looking after the departing trio.

"She's a little scared. This is the first time since we left Japan that she's been separated from me – us. She's sort of on her own, now."

"She'll be fine," Momo said with a reassuring smile, "Shiro-chan will take care of her."

"Yea, I know that," he sighed, glancing back at the departing First Years, all following the voice summoning them like the Pied Piper, "Still…" he looked around for their guide, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went to rescue another First Year from Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect. We need to head this way," Uryu said, pointing.

Hermione rushed back soon after, muttering under her breath. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, "Is everyone here?"

"We're all here!" Mizuiro nodded cheerily.

She led them to where the carriages waited for them, explaining that they were horseless and moved by magic… except, Ichigo noted, giving her a strange look, there actually was something pulling it. _If that's a horse, then I'm not a Vizard_, he thought. He looked over at his friends, to see if they could also see what he did. From their expressions, they all could.

"What…are they?" he heard Rukia ask under her breath. He started to shake his head, and then he remembered...

"You take one carriage, and I'll find you again after we get to the castle," Hermione told them, hurrying off again.

"And I thought we saw some strange stuff on Hueco Mundo," Uryu muttered in an undertone. Ichigo nodded slowly, remembering... this is what his wand core was…

"Thestrals," Ichigo said quietly, freezing when they all turned their heads – dragonish in shape, with eyes that were white and had no pupils – when he spoke, and stared at him with some fascination. Like a reverse shark, he thought with a morbid sort of fascination. And they were winged – he couldn't help but shudder slightly, because the wings reminded him of Ulquiorra. Without realizing it, he had reached up to touch his chest, as if to reassure himself that it was whole, there was no hole blasted through it…

He felt Uryu touch his shoulder briefly; of all of his friends, only the Quincy had been there, along with Orihime. He would recognize it… and understand what Ichigo might be feeling. He turned away, unable to look at them again. The touch became a reassuring squeeze before he got on the carriage. No one else noticed.

Ichigo glanced back at the carriage that Hermione had rushed off to, and saw a black haired boy with glasses standing there; he was also staring at the 'horses.' As if sensing someone was looking at him, he turned to see Ichigo watching him. In the low light, he could just see the other boy's bright green eyes behind his glasses, which appeared vaguely troubled. Against his will, Ichigo let his eyes drift over towards the horse-bat-dragon thing again; and again he could just barely suppress his revulsion for the thing.

"Ichigo!" he jerked around and looked over at Rukia, breaking eye contact with the other boy. "Come on, we're holding everyone up!"

Harry sighed as the other teen got into the carriage; from what he could tell of his reaction, he – and the girl had called him Ichigo, so he was one of the transfers – had also seen the creatures pulling the carriages.

"It's all right," Luna's dreamy voice said to him. He blinked and turned to look at her. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too. The same way _he_ did."

"Can you? Truly?"

"Oh, yes," Luna smiled vaguely at him, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry about it. You're just as sane as I am."

Somehow, Harry thought, as he climbed into the carriage after Ron, that wasn't very reassuring.

* * *

><p>Japanese words used<p>

_Baka_ = This is the only real insult to intelligence in Japanese (being a super-polite people, even their insults are polite). In English, it can mean: (adj) stupid, foolish, unintelligent, dumb, dense, brainless, retarded, dull(-witted), slow(-witted), half-witted, simple(-minded), thick, dim, dopey, moronic, imbecilic, cretinous, thick, idiotic, silly, absurd, ridiculous, cock-eyed, daft. As a Noun, it means fool, idiot, nitwit, dunce, dullard, dunderhead, dolt, dim-wit, dope, thickhead, nincompoop, and so on and so forth. www dot jref dot com.

_Oni-chan, nii-sama_ = these both mean big brother; however one is a more familiar version, the other a super-polite version. Can you see Rukia calling Byakuya Oni-chan? Nope, neither can I.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. If I did… well, I wouldn't be here, Ichigo would gain back his powers a different way (new manga storyline confusing anyone else?) AND he and Rukia would be together. Orihime would not be as annoying… We'd see more of Komamura… uh, maybe I should just stop there?

I am trying to respond to everyone's reviews, but I know I've missed a few of you (I'm sorry! I'm sorry!) and some of you have disabled PM'ing…. So I can't, or I would have…

||The characters are speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Luggage and owls had to be sorted, so Hermione handed the three new Gryffindors briefly over to Ron while she took the others to meet their housemates and their prefects. Then they had to go over their introductions all over again, this time for Neville, Harry and Ginny.

"So – what made you decide on Hogwarts?" Ron asked as he led them to the Gryffindor table. The three newcomers drew a great deal of attention from those already seated. It made Ichigo feel like he was on display in a fishbowl or something, something he had always hated.

_An unexpected friendship between two old busybodies_, Ichigo thought silently. Aloud he said, "My mother was a student here. She was a Hufflepuff prefect, and Head Girl."

"Really?" Neville said, wide eyed when he heard that piece of information, "I wonder if Professor Sprout would remember her. She's the Head of Hufflepuff House..."

"Probably she would. Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall did," Ichigo shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Even Professor Snape remembered her. He said she was two years ahead of him." And that she had been a sort of mentor to Potter's mother, Lily. He wasn't going to let that fact out yet, though. No, he had a plan for feeding Harry that information – drop by precious drop... he would bait the hook and reel in the fish with little treats about his mother…

"Blimey, Harry – maybe his mum knew yours!" Ron said, wide eyed. He heard Tatsuki and Rukia snickering quietly behind him. _Yeah_, he thought, _Momo, you were dead right about this one_. _Ron Weasley is perfect for playing this part, even if he doesn't know it_.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly ask my mom or my dad, now can I?" Harry asked quietly.

"I can't ask mine either," Ichigo said, just as quietly, "She died when I was nine."

"Oh," Ron's face fell.

"Ichigo," Rukia said in that sugary sweet voice he detested. He gritted his teeth together, counted to ten, and hissed,

"Why are you using _that_ 'voice'? You know how much I hate it!"

"But Ichigo, that's why I use it!" she simpered, "You have this little vein in your temple right here," she pressed a finger to his left temple, "That starts throbbing every time I do."

Ichigo gave her a very long look, counted to twenty twice before he finally sighed. Tatsuki put her face in her hands and laughed.

||You are so whipped,|| she told her oldest friend.

||Shut it,|| he muttered. Harry, Ron and Neville stared at the three, mouths slightly agape.

"Anyway," Rukia continued on in the same voice. Ichigo managed to not shudder. "Maybe your mother mentioned some of her friends in her journals." She smiled over at Harry. "He's got several of his mother's journals and workbooks; he's supposed to translate them for Professor Dumbledore because she had spells and potions that she created scattered throughout them."

Hermione rejoined them in time to hear that last part. "Your mother created her own spells and potions?" she asked with interest as she sat down. Ichigo nodded.

"It's all in Japanese, though, which is why it needs to be translated." He leaned over to Harry. "What was your mother's name? I can keep an eye out for it."

"It was Lily," Harry said eagerly, taking the bait, "Lily Evans; she was in Gryffindor…."

Ichigo nodded. "You know, I think I actually remember seeing a mention of a Lily...several times, actually. I'll have to go back and look for it. Anyone else I should be looking for?"

"Yes…" Harry excitedly told him his father's name, Lupin's, and Sirius's. Ichigo nodded again, firmly anchoring the hook in the fish's mouth. He was already well aware of those names, Lupin himself had given them to Ichigo, and Toshiro had actually met Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, when he'd been in London. They knew all about the Marauders, and the Map. Only certain members of the Order of the Phoenix had been told about the Soul Reapers: Professors Snape and McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and another member, Kingsley something or other, who was deeply undercover at the Ministry. Dumbledore was planning on telling one more, who went by the rather colorful name of Mad Eye. Lupin and Sirius had also wanted him to keep an eye out for Peter Pettigrew… the one who had actually betrayed the Potters. Sirius had said that Masaki had a keen sense for people, and wanted to know what her thoughts were of him. Toshiro had already found one brief, rather sarcastic paragraph, which they had forwarded to the pair via owl. Apparently, she hadn't thought very highly of him.

"Lupin…" Rukia said thoughtfully, finally back to her own voice, "Oh! He's the one Professor Dumbledore sent to test us on our defense…"

"That's right, he was," Tatsuki nodded her agreement, "I liked him, he was cool."

"Yeah," Ron said glumly, "We thought so, too."

Hermione was now staring at the staff table, and was chewing thoughtfully on her lip. "Who is _that_?" she finally asked, drawing everyone's attention to a squat, toad-like woman with the most horrible pink cardigan anyone had ever seen. After a long moment, Harry gasped.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" several of them said at the same time. Ichigo winced at the echo. They sounded like a flock of owls when they did that.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"She works for chocolate? Why would she do that? Don't you need to work for money in England?" Rukia repeated, a small frown creasing her brow. For a moment, everyone stared at her, before Ichigo face palmed, Tatsuki looked away, her shoulders shaking, and Harry coughed, while Ron's eyebrows disappeared up into his hair.

"Fudge – he's the Minister of Magic," Hermione explained slowly, a pained expression on her face, "That's his name – Cornelius Fudge."

"Oh," Rukia blushed red with embarrassment and hid her face in Ichigo's shoulder, "Oops."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He was going to have to write to Hat and Clogs about his language bracelet. It had apparently left out a few things. _This feels like 'the beginning' all over again_, he thought whimsically. He went back to eyeing Mrs. Toad. He snorted with laughter. "What a nice sweater. It looks like it was dipped in Pepto Bismol." Harry choked on his laughter, and found he liked Ichigo's sense of irony. He was going to need a lot of the aforementioned cure if that woman was now teaching here. And Hermione had been correct – his English was better than Ron's.

"What on earth is she doing here?" Hermione wondered.

Ichigo and his friends knew; and from Hermione's expression as she scanned the staff table with narrowed, suspicious eyes, he thought she might have figured it out, as well. It was why Tatsuki and Rukia had been assigned to be in all of her classes and befriend her. She was a sharp one… but so were Tatsuki and Rukia. Harry was Ichigo's job and by default, he got Ron as well; Hermione was left to the girls. He and Uryu however, had flat out refused to take Divination, so that class had been left to Momo and Mizuiro, who had both just shrugged and cheerfully agreed.

"No," she muttered, "No, surely not."

Another professor appeared behind the staff table and made her way all the way to the end, where she took her seat near Professor Snape.

"The First Years are finally here," Ron said, which caused Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki to look back at the entrance; a few moments later the doors opened and a line of mostly-scared eleven to twelve year olds entered the Great Hall, following Professor McGonagall. She held a stool in one hand, and in the other, the patched, frayed and moldy Sorting Hat. The reason Ichigo considered them to be "mostly" scared, was because in among the group, and standing out like a sore thumb, was the shocking white head of hair that belonged to one Tenth Squad Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He, unlike the others, appeared bored with the whole production. Right next to him was Ichigo's sister Karin, who appeared excited, curious, and eager, while on his other side, Yuzu, who was craning her neck, trying to search among the assembled students… not so easy to find now, her big brother was actually one of many ginger haired teens, and his wasn't even the most vibrantly colored; that honor actually went to the many Weasleys. Next to them, Ichigo was no more than a bright strawberry blond. Sighing, the elder Kurosaki half stood, which caught Yuzu's immediate attention, and relief crossed her face. Toshiro glanced back and nodded once at him, while Karin gave a little wave.

Harry glanced at Ichigo curiously.

"My little sisters," he smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, they're twins. If you want to know what my mother looked like at the age of twelve, all you have to do is look at Yuzu. She's probably going to look just like her when she grows up."

Harry would have asked him more about his little sisters and the boy who was with them, but his attention was caught by the Sorting Hat, which had started to sing. His eyes widened slightly as he listened to the song.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron commented, as his brows rose up with surprise.

"Too right it has."

"Has it ever given warnings before?" Hermione asked anxiously of the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick as he drifted by her.

"Oh, yes, indeed it has," the ghost replied, leaning toward her. He started to explain, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who was ready to begin.

Of course the three they were interested in were in the middle of the lot, and they had to sit through a rather large amount of youngsters before the first was called.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Harry noted that there were some nasty, amused leers from the Slytherin table as the white haired boy sat on the stool. He in turn gave them a frosty glare with teal green eyes as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. _We're going to have to warn them all about Malfoy and his lot_, Harry thought, watching and waiting for the House to be announced. It was a good long moment that the Hat sat on his head without it saying anything.

"I thought for sure…" Rukia muttered.

Suddenly the Hat hollered, _"RAVENCLAW!"_

"Don't look so surprised, Rukia," Ichigo smiled at his girlfriend, "I'm not."

"But…"

"They were probably arguing," Ichigo shrugged, "Remember, boy genius? Child Prodigy? Momo predicted Ravenclaw, even though he's got an over-protective streak that rivals mine."

Rukia sighed with disappointment; she had been sure he would be in Gryffindor with them. "I suppose…"

"Hush!" Tatsuki shushed them. Two more students were Sorted, one to Slytherin, another to Ravenclaw, and then…

"Kurosaki Karin."

Ichigo leaned forward, and he wasn't even aware he'd been holding his breath until his lungs started screaming for air. Rukia's hand crept into his, and they clung to each other, both nervously. Harry noted that both Professor Dumbledore and Snape had also leaned forward with anticipation, and that Snape had been whispering something to Professor Sprout, who was now also watching with what seemed like eagerness. Karin sat on the stool; Professor McGonagall put the Hat on her head; and even faster than when it had been on Uryu's, it yelled out,

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Karin raced down the aisle, to the table's loud applause, and nearly knocked her brother and Rukia off their seats when she threw herself at them. Harry laughed and smiled at Ichigo's grunt of surprise at her uncharacteristic joy at being in the same House as her brother. _They're close_, he thought, smiling, _it would be nice if they could all be together… but siblings don't always end up in the same house. The Patils didn't; neither did Sirius and his brother. But the Weasleys all have… _

"Kurosaki Yuzu."

More anticipation, this time with Karin perched between Rukia and Ichigo; Professor McGonagall smiled reassuringly at the last Kurosaki, Professor Sprout put a hand on her chest and leaned over to whisper something to Snape, her eyes wide. He nodded in response to whatever she said, and watched Yuzu take her seat on the stool. Just as quickly as it had her sister, the Sorting Hat called out her House…

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Momo got up to fetch Yuzu, seeing that she appeared to be almost frozen, and held her hands out to her. As if sensing her shyness, the Hufflepuff prefect went with Momo to walk her back to their table, leaning over and talking to her reassuringly; Momo made sure that she sat in between Mizuiro and herself. She looked back over her shoulder at her brother and sister, and Karin waved at her. Professor Sprout was nearly weeping with joy: she had Masaki's look-alike daughter in her house…and _all three_ of her children were now at Hogwarts!

"She'll be fine, Karin; Momo will look after her," Rukia reassured her. Karin nodded, chewing on her lip as she watched her sister being led to a different table. She was used to being Yuzu's protector…it was going to be a hard role to give up. Not only that, Toshiro was in a different House as well, so she wouldn't get to see him as often as she hoped. In fact, her brother would probably see him more often than she would.

The long line of new students was finally finished Sorting, just as both Ron and Ichigo's stomachs rumbled in concert. Harry looked from one to the other, Ron shamelessly wondering where the food was, Ichigo a bit embarrassed. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. _Finally_, everyone thought…

"To our newcomers," the Professor said, "Welcome! To our returning students – Welcome Back! The time for speeches is later, for now – Tuck in!"

Food appeared on the table out of nowhere, so much food that the tables could barely be seen.

"Excellent!" Ron said, reaching for a plate of chops. Hermione and Nick picked up their conversation where they had left off, while Ichigo found a tureen of soup in front of him that held something that looked suspiciously familiar… and it was.

"Is that…" Karin asked, peering over at it.

"It most certainly is," he said happily. She handed him her bowl, and he ladled the soup into it. "Rukia? Tatsuki?

"Yes, please," they both said, holding their bowls for him.

"What is that?" Harry asked him. It smelled good, but he didn't think he had ever had it before.

"Miso soup; It's Japanese," Ichigo explained, looking over at Harry, "Do you want some?" (AN1)

"Sure," he held out his soup bowl, since Ichigo was so willing to do the honors. He took a sip of it. "Mm, It's very good," he said, his eyes widening. It was much better than any other soup he'd ever had.

"What is that?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Soup."

Ron managed to swallow when Hermione elbowed him. "I see that, but what kind?"

"Miso – it's Japanese. It's very good," Harry said, watching how Ichigo was eating his soup, lifting the bowl up to eat it, not leaving it on the table and raising his spoon. His sister Karin, Tatsuki and Rukia were doing the same thing, so Harry decided that's how he would also eat his. After all, it was Japanese soup, so he figured he would eat it the way the Japanese were. Ron filled his bowl and tried some.

"Wow, you're right - that is good," Ron said, eagerly dipping in for more. Of course this caused Hermione and Neville to want some as well. And when she saw them enjoying something different, Ginny wanted some also.

"What was it you said before you started eating?" Harry asked in between spoonfuls.

"_Itadakimasu (AN2)_. I guess it would be the equivalent of saying grace before a meal, but it doesn't really have any religious meaning, at least not anymore," Ichigo admitted, "It's just considered good manners to say it before you eat." Then he looked at what Harry was eating. "What's that?"

"Steak and kidney pie," Harry pointed at the other food item he was eating, "That's treacle tart." He noticed something else on the table. "Do you know what that is?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up when he looked over at where Harry was pointing. "Curry!" (AN3)

"Really?" Harry decided to try some, so the two boys helped each other to each other's dishes, with

Harry pointing out his favorites, and Ichigo explaining about theirs.

By the time they had finished eating, the four newcomers from Japan, and the small group of Gryffindors surrounding them had all been introduced to new foods and customs. Rukia thought it was very nice of Hogwarts to give them some of their native cuisine on their first night there; it made her feel more welcome.

"I liked the treacle tart," Karin said, yawning, "_Onaka ippai_. (AN4) "

Sensing a question coming, Ichigo smiled drowsily at the others. "She said 'I'm full,'" he explained, "When we're finished eating, we say _'Gochisosama_.' It's like _Itadakimasu_." (AN5)

All talking suddenly died down when the seated students realized that Dumbledore had once again risen to his feet and attention returned to the staff table and the Head Master.

"…the usual start of term notices," he was saying. "First, I'd like to welcome to our Hogwarts family the nine new students who have joined us here from so very far away." He smiled at them and indicated that they should rise. "We have a very rare opportunity to learn from our new friends from Japan and to share our knowledge with them, and they to share theirs with us. So please join with me in making their time here a pleasant one." There was polite clapping and much commenting: "Japan, really?" "Cool!" "Do you think they do things that differently there?" "I wonder how well they speak English? Remember last year…" "Oh, my gosh, that one is so _cute_!" that one, when she realized it was a Ravenclaw staring right at Ichigo, had Rukia grinding her teeth. She turned around to deliver a death glare.

"Relax, Rukia – make your point tomorrow," Tatsuki said softly.

Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet. "Yes, yes, quite exciting isn't it? Now, First years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is just that – forbidden. In fact, a few of our older students need to remember that by now as well." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks, since they were certain that statement was directed at them.

"Mr. Filch our caretaker has asked me to remind you all (for the 462 time, by his count) that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, and neither are the many other things included on the extremely long list posted on his door.

"Two new staff changes to announce: I am pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will once more be teaching Care of Magical Creatures; and also please welcome Professor Umbridge, who has taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place…"

He broke off suddenly, confusing everyone as to why he suddenly stopped speaking when he turned to look to his left at Professor Umbridge, until she loudly said "_Hem, hem_" and rose to her feet.

"Did she really just interrupt the Head Master?" Rukia whispered incredulously. Ichigo nodded; _now what?_ He wondered. He glanced at the others at the staff table to see their various reactions. Professor Dumbledore had looked taken aback only momentarily, he recovered quickly and sat down, giving the newcomer a rapt look of attention and letting her have the floor. The others, though, were not such good actors as he was. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had taken up residence somewhere up near her hairline; and Professor McGonagall's lips were compressed so thinly with displeasure they were nothing more than a slash across her face as she glared at the squat, pink little toad. Professor Snape was eyeing her as if he'd like to dump her head first into a cauldron of poison and hold her down.

"Thank you Head Master," the pink clad toad simpered. Hers was a put-on voice; high pitched, sugar-sweet, little girlish. _Rukia does it much better_, Ichigo thought with intense dislike. He had a feeling that he was going to get heartily tired of those "_Hem, hems."_

_Happy little faces… stagnation and decay… progress for progress's sake discouraged… balance… errors in judgment… practices to be prohibited…_ Oh, yea, the writing was on the wall there; in great big neon pink letters.

"Yes, well, that most certainly was illuminating, don't you think?" Hermione looked at them all when their new professor was finished, her expression untypically grim.

"You're not saying you enjoyed it?" Ron asked Hermione, with a glazed look in his eyes.

"She said illuminating Ron, not enjoyable," Ichigo corrected his expression just as grim as Hermione's.

Harry looked at Ichigo with a little bit of surprise. "You listened?"

Ichigo nodded, as did Rukia and Tatsuki. Karin however, had laid her head against her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Once they'd realized she worked for Fudge… the Karakura Contingent felt they needed to. Across the hall, both Uryu and Toshiro were looking over at him, expressions somber. Momo looked over her shoulder at them, a flicker of concern on her face. No, Umbridge's words had not been lost on any of them.

"That was some interesting wording she used," Rukia nodded, to prove she had been listening as well, "Stagnation; Decay; Innovation; Errors of judgment..."

"Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged," Hermione added, nodding her head.

"Preserving what ought to be preserved," Tatsuki propped her chin on her hand, eyeing the neon pink horror with cynicism.

"Pruning practices that ought to be prohibited," Ichigo rounded off.

"The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione finished ominously.

"It will be interesting to see what they decide needs to be pruned," Ichigo commented, "Or _who_."

The Soul Reapers knew all about Umbridge; Byakuya had noticed her at Harry's hearing, and had spent a good deal of time shadowing her that day, eavesdropping on her conversations, snooping in her office, and had pointed her out to the Second Squad, who had taken over afterwards. Soifon's people had put together a thorough and rather alarming profile, which they all had read. They probably knew more about her than she did herself. As soon as they had a chance, they were going to have to let Seireitei know where she had ended up, and about her little speech.

Students were rising, and they realized that it was time to go up to their dorms, that they had been dismissed. Ichigo's gaze drifted over to the Hufflepuff table; Yuzu had Yoruichi draped around her neck, and Momo was holding tight to her hand. The former Captain of the Second Squad swung her head around to look at Ichigo; one golden eye closed in a slow wink, and he nodded faintly as the Hufflepuff prefects led them off towards their common room, near the kitchens. Ichigo felt Karin's hand grab hold of his arm, and they followed Ron and Hermione up towards Gryffindor Tower, their home for the next nine months.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

_1) Miso Soup, (Miso-shiru)_ is a traditional Japanese soup made from stock called "_dashi_" into which softened miso paste is mixed. Many other ingredients may be added depending on regional and/or seasonal recipes, and personal preference. I could personally eat the entire tureen of soup that they had on that table in one sitting…

En dot Wikipedia dot org/ wiki/ Miso_soup

2) _Itadakimasu_ or _Itadakimas_ is something that almost every Japanese says before eating, in nearly every situation. The closest equivalent in English would be saying "grace," but for the Japanese, this term no longer has any religious meaning.

3) Curry is one of the most popular dishes in Japan, where people eat it 125 times a year according to a survey made in 2005. It is usually eaten as _kare raisu_ — curry, rice and often pickled vegetables, served on the same plate and eaten with a spoon, a common lunchtime canteen dish. Curry was introduced to Japan by the British in the _Meiji_ era (1869–1913). The standard Japanese curry contains onions, carrots, potatoes, and sometimes celery, and a meat that is cooked in a large pot. It is one of Ichigo's favorite meals, which is why he was so happy to see it.

En dot Wikipedia dot org/ wiki/ Curry#Japanese_ cuisine

4) As Ichigo told Harry, this literally means "I'm Full."

5) The end-of-meal opposite of _itadakimasu_. It means "it was a feast" and is used to show appreciation.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. And just a reminder… this is rated T for language. If you don't like bad language, don't read all of the author's notes at the end…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

When Ichigo walked into the Fifth year dorm with Ron after getting a brief tour of the Gryffindor Tower, it was to find Harry on the defensive with another boy. _Shit_, Ichigo thought, his eyes going wide with alarm, _what the hell did I miss?_

"What's going on?" Ron, his eyes equally wide with shock, looked from Harry to the other boy, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Mystery boy shouted at the top of his lungs. _Sheesh_, Ichigo thought, wincing_, there was no need to shout; none of the Fifth Years was deaf, according to the reports…_

"What? Harry wouldn't do that, we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking _Daily Prophet_ writes about me!" Harry shot back.

_Ah_, Ichigo thought, immediately understanding. Lupin had showed them a few copies of the wizard newspaper, so they'd know what to expect… and what Harry was likely to be going through. _Pretty similar to what I went through because of my hair, and later my inner hollow,_ he thought. Toshiro had also felt an instant empathy with the boy wizard; he'd been ostracized as well where he'd grown up, because of the way he'd looked. Even Rukia understood – she too had gone through a similar experience when she'd entered the Thirteenth Squad, because she was a Kuchiki.

Neville was standing off near his own bed, in what appeared to be a state of shock. A third boy also stood not far away, looking torn about what he should be doing. Both were frozen and not moving, so that left any and all action up to Ron and Ichigo. Ichigo decided he should act dumbfounded and a bit irritated, and follow Ron's lead – for now.

"Oh," comprehension dawned on Ron's face. "_Oh_." He actually looked at Ichigo to see what the new boy's reaction was; from the way he was scowling at Seamus, he wasn't thinking too highly of him. In a way, that made him like the Japanese teen more than he was already starting to; it meant he was non-judgmental, and ready to take people on their own value…

"You know something, you're right; I don't want to share a dorm with him anymore because he's a _mad man_."

The tips of Ron's ears were flaming red, almost as bright as his hair. "That's out of order, Seamus."

_Thank you for putting a name to him, Ron,_ Ichigo thought, watching the shouting match idly, unaware that his scowl was growing. That made the last boy Dean Thomas.

"Out of order? So you think he's telling the truth?"

Ron was truly angry now. "Yeah, I do!"

_"Then you're barking, too!"_

"Well, it's just your bad luck I happen to be a prefect!" Ron reminded them, his voice rising, "So unless you want detention, you better watch your mouth!"

Seamus made a noise of contempt and leaped into his bed, pulling on his bed hangings with so much anger that he ripped them from the frame, and down on top of himself. Ichigo raised a brow at him and snorted. _That certainly wasn't very smart, _he thought with a flash of contempt that he didn't bother to hide. _Karma can be a bitch_, he nodded with satisfaction as he watched the other boy try to find his way out from under them. No one actually moved to help him, although Dean looked a bit torn about what he should do.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" Ron rounded on Neville, who'd been standing there, dumbfounded, and Dean, who simply shrugged.

"My parents are Muggles, mate, remember?" he reminded them, "They know nothing about all of this. And I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother," Seamus snapped, his face splotchy red with anger as he finally reached the surface, "She's like the grand inquisitor! Worm anything out of anyone, she can. And yours don't get the _Daily Prophet_; know all about Dumbledore and the Wizengamot and all that…"

"My gran says that's all rubbish," Neville finally piped up, finding his bravery after having seen the expression on Ichigo's face. "She says it's the _Prophet_ that's gone downhill, not Dumbledore." He held his head up. "She even went and cancelled our subscription. _We_ believe Harry." He stared at Seamus, his bravery growing when he caught Ichigo's brief look of approval. "She has always said You-Know-Who would come back; and if Dumbledore and Harry say he's back, well then he's back."

Harry was looking at Neville with gratitude while Seamus used his wand to repair his bed hangings, and then close them properly; his little speech had Neville exhausted because he also vanished, as did Dean. Ichigo watched Harry as he slowly got ready, then as if he realized he was being watched, the younger teen looked over at the substitute soul reaper.

"You must think we're all mad as hatters," Ron said quietly, joining the two of them as he was putting out the candles. Ichigo shrugged.

"It seems to me," Ichigo said slowly but loudly enough to be heard, "That anyone who hasn't learned _not_ to believe everything they read in a newspaper – _any_ newspaper – is the one who is 'mad as a hatter,' don't you think?" he was rewarded with the same grateful look that Harry had given Neville, even as Seamus muttered,

"I heard that."

"Eh, you were supposed to, _baka_," Ichigo retorted.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, the same thought entering their minds.

"You have _got_ to teach us some Japanese," Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah – you just insulted him, but I have no idea how because I don't know what it was you said!" Ron agreed with his friend, also grinning hugely.

Ichigo lay back in his bed, a faint smile on his face. "I'll think about it," he promised.

#

Ichigo watched with amusement as Seamus bolted from the dorm room before any of the rest of them had so much as put a toe in a sock. He shook his head. The idiot couldn't face any of them, could he? Had he lain awake all night, thinking?

"_Konjou nashi_," he muttered to himself. Maybe he _would_ teach Harry and Ron some Japanese – slang anyway. It would give them a reason to hang out together… (AN1)

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" Harry said loudly as they watched the last bit of Seamus's robes whip out of sight.

"Try not to worry about it so much, Harry," Dean said following Seamus out and leaving Neville, Ron and Ichigo with Harry.

"Harry, look at it this way: are you right or not?" Ichigo asked him as he dressed. The other three turned surprised eyes in his direction.

"What?"

"I said, are you right about what happened, or not? Whatever it is that has Seamus's tail twisted in a knot, and his mom's head spinning in circles?"

"Of course I'm right!" Harry said indignantly. Ichigo held up a hand.

"Then just shrug it off. People are going to believe what they want to believe, whether it's truth or lie." He scratched the back of his head. "I grew up being mistaken for a hoodlum, a juvenile delinquent, a troublemaker… you name it, and they thought it."

"Why?" Harry's eyes grew wide. From the short time he'd known Ichigo he'd started to like the Japanese teen. Ichigo pulled on his hair.

"To put it simply, because of this: the color. No one wanted to believe it was natural. You tell me, what four-year-old bleaches his hair? What sane parent bleaches their child's hair?" Disregarding the fact that his father could technically be considered far from sane, his mother most certainly had been. And she had been alive when the whole "he bleaches his hair" fiasco started.

"Huh?" Ron stared at him, then at the others. What was he talking about?

"Japanese people are pretty – uh, what's the word?" Ichigo scrunched up his face, looking for the right word to use. Zangetsu helpfully supplied the one he needed. "Homogenous? Dark brown eyes, dark brown to black hair, tanned skin…like Tatsuki. If you step out of the norm, they don't know what to make of you if you aren't a foreigner," He sighed, "I've been getting into fights over it since I was four years old."

"Four? Really?" Ron paused buttoning his shirt. "Fighting? With your fists?"

"We are talking about Japan, remember? Every other person studies some form of martial art," Ichigo replied dryly, "Karate. And some kendo." He added that in case they ever saw him with Zangetsu. He smirked, remembering, "I can honestly say I haven't lost that kind of fight since I was twelve years old, except for one – and they were using rocks. The only person Tatsuki has lost a street fight to since then is me. And you do not ever want to get on Rukia's bad side…"

They were walking down the stairs now.

"How many people at once? And how big were they?" Neville was asking, his eyes were wide with excitement.

"I've been outmatched five to one, when they were four years older than I was," he thought wistfully of the time he rescued Chad from under the bridge, and they made their pact to fight for each other. Oh, Man, did he miss Chad right now…

Ron looked over at Harry, smirking.

"What?"

"Crabbe and Goyle…"

"Who?" Ichigo asked, even though he already knew the answer; he needed to play dumb. Rukia and Tatsuki were waiting down in the common room already.

"A pair of Slytherins with a combined IQ that doesn't even reach double digits. They act as bodyguards for the new Slytherin prefect, Draco Malfoy." Harry glanced at Ichigo. "You'll find he's the teacher's pet, as far as Professor Snape is concerned."

_Maybe, maybe not,_ Ichigo thought to himself. He suspected that Snape was eager to find out which of them was smarter: Ichigo, Uryu, or Hermione. Ichigo knew he did not have the high genius level IQ that Toshiro did; or the genius intellect of Uryu; but he was not stupid by any stretch of the imagination. The same ease with which his soul reaper abilities had settled on him, so did his magical. He seemed to have a knack for the harder stuff, while struggling with the easier. As Toshiro had said, he could run long before he learned how to even crawl. There were some things that came naturally, like potions and transfiguration; and things he had to think about and concentrate on, like Charms and Herbology. He had a hard time making his wand do a simple spell like _Lumos_; and forget flying on a broom - he'd do better using flash steps to get where he needed to go. In fact, Tatsuki had taken the broom away from him and told him to keep his feet on the ground before he killed himself.

Tatsuki and Rukia both looked irritated when they joined them.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"Nothing," they said in unison, and then grimaced.

"Where's Karin?"

"She went down already; she wanted to try to catch a few minutes with Yuzu and Toshiro before breakfast," Tatsuki said, looking away with a scowl on her face.

"That's not what's making you scowl, Tatsuki."

The girl harrumphed and muttered under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like _'yariman.'_ He blinked at her; Tatsuki cursing someone? The last time he'd heard her call anyone that, it was Chizuru. He looked at Rukia, who was staring up at the ceiling and frowning. (AN2)

"Why did that boy rush out of here looking all hot and bothered?" she asked, instead of answering the question. The four boys stared at her. Ichigo sighed inwardly; just as he had redirected the conversation away from Seamus, Tatsuki had brought it up again.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing," Ichigo muttered. Hermione rushed up to them at that moment, and immediately noticed the tension.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "You all look like you're going to hit someone."

"Seamus thinks that Harry is lying about You Know Who," Ron said when Harry did not respond.

Hermione turned back from tearing down a large notice from the board that said something about Galleons…

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said, frowning. She tossed the notice, muttering about having a talk with someone.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about how I'm such an attention seeking prat, huh?" Harry said angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, no," Hermione replied with a frown, "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut. And you don't need to snap at us Harry; in case you've forgotten, we're on your side."

Harry flushed, embarrassed by the scolding. "Sorry, Hermione," he said softly.

"That's all right," She shrugged it off. "Remember what Dumbledore said last year?"

Everyone looked at her blankly, especially the three Japanese, who hadn't been there. Hermione shook her head with exasperation. "He said, _"His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight him only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust…"_

"How do you remember stuff like that?" Ron gaped at her like a stranded goldfish.

"I listen, Ron," she sniffed at him with disdain, "And I pay attention. The point is this is the sort of thing that Professor Dumbledore was warning us about. He's only been back two months, and we're already fighting among ourselves. Standing together and uniting is the only way we're going to win."

_Sounds familiar,_ Ichigo thought, thinking of the period of time before Aizen had defected. He had been nothing more than a _Ryoka_ then, but he'd heard plenty about what was going on inside the Seireitei while he and the others were trying to rescue Rukia from execution. Aizen had played the same card, and he'd played it very, very well.

"What? You don't really expect us to get matey with the Slytherins, do you?" Ron asked incredulously, "Fat chance of that happening."

They were at the foot of the large marble staircase. A group of Ravenclaws was crossing the hall, among them Uryu and Toshiro. The others, when they caught sight of Harry, hurriedly formed a huddle as though they were afraid of what he would do. Uryu and Toshiro, upon seeing their actions, gave them disdainful looks.

"Oh yeah, we really ought to be making friends with them," Harry said with a great deal of sarcasm when he saw their reaction to his presence.

"Some people have to be hit over the head with the truth before they'll believe it," Rukia shrugged it off, "That's their problem."

"What is whose problem?" Uryu asked them when the group of Gryffindors joined them.

"I'll tell you later," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "The stupidity and gullibility of some people, that's all."

Toshiro harrumphed and shrugged. "Oh, we got an earful this morning about how we're supposed to warn you three or something. I told them you were a much better judge of character than any of them ever were, and we would form our own opinions thank you very much." He shook his head, and addressed Ichigo and Uryu next. "We're supposed to get schedules after breakfast. We need to make sure we have enough free time to work on those journals."

Ichigo nodded. "We can compare them right before first class. I'm sure we'll come up with something."

When the others gave Ichigo a curious look, he explained, "Toshiro is what is known as a prodigy. Professor Dumbledore seriously wanted to put him in our year, but the Board of Governors wouldn't let him because of some stupid age restriction or something like that. He's probably smarter than all of us put together, and a hell of a lot more mature than most people, as we can obviously see."

"Kurosaki…" Toshiro gaped at Ichigo with surprise at the complement, then shook his head and entered the Great Hall, thinking that he would have to _maybe_ revise his opinion of Ichigo. Uryu just smiled faintly and followed him. He had told Toshiro that the only reason Ichigo refused to call him 'Captain' was because he made such a big deal over it, and Ichigo was teasing him; when he asked Uryu why he did the same thing to Byakuya Kuchiki, Uryu had explained that the noble had yet to earn Ichigo's complete respect, and Ichigo was still a little miffed at him. Earn Ichigo's respect, and he would address you politely – as he did with Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana and Komamura. In company other than just themselves, he added the polite –_san_ to Urahara and Yoruichi's names, as well, and if he wanted to make a point, he used –_sensei_ instead. If Toshiro listened carefully, he said, he would hear Ichigo use it with Matsumoto, also, as well as Hisagi. It had given Toshiro something to think about. In fact, it had given him quite a lot to think about, especially when Uryu told him that he wouldn't address someone he considered a friend by his last name – unless he was seriously, furiously angry with him.

"Is he really a prodigy?" Ron asked, watching the white haired Captain amble over to the Ravenclaw table. Rukia nodded while she waved over at Momo, who waved back. Rukia was happy to see Momo was no longer wearing her hair in that silly bun – and had let it grow out. She looks so pretty now, she thought, and from the looks she was getting from some of the guys at her table, they thought so, as well. _Kira had better get off his ass and ask her out, or someone else is going to sweep her up,_ she mused.

"Oh, most definitely; Makes the rest of us look like village idiots, sometimes," she said cheerfully, hooking her arm through Ichigo's.

Ichigo and the others followed Harry along the Gryffindor table, listening as they discussed the absent Hagrid, the regular Care of Magical Creatures instructor. They were interrupted by a tall, dark skinned girl with a long braid who had marched determinedly up to Harry.

"Hi, guess what? I've been made Quidditch Captain."

"Nice," Harry congratulated her, "That's great news, Angelina."

"Yeah, well, we need a new keeper, since Oliver graduated. Tryouts are Friday at five, and I want the whole team there. We can see how the new person fits in."

"Okay, yeah, great," Harry said as she left.

"Oh, I forgot Wood left," Hermione said vaguely sitting down and taking a plate of toast. "Will that make much of a difference to the team?" It was pretty obvious that she didn't care much about Quidditch.

"I guess so; he was a good Keeper…" Harry sighed as he reached for some cereal.

"New blood will be good though, won't it?" Ron said, not really expecting an answer. He turned to the others. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Ichigo almost choked on his food.

"We try not to let Ichigo get too close to a broom for his own safety," Tatsuki said dryly as Rukia pounded on his back. "Rukia and I might be interested though." Lupin had brought them to a Quidditch game at the Japanese stadium; it had been fast paced, and it looked like fun. It was no wonder that Potter was so passionate about it. On brooms, she and Rukia, and Toshiro, were the best. But first years were not allowed brooms, although Harry had been made Seeker in his first year.

"God help the other teams," Ichigo muttered.

"What was that?" Rukia asked sharply.

"Nothing," Ichigo shook his head, reaching for some orange juice.

Hundreds of owls were suddenly soaring into the hall through the windows; packages and letters from family and relatives and splattering them with water from the rain that was coming down outside. They were surprised by two very large owls that landed on the table in front of them, both carrying large packages.

"We haven't even been here a whole day, yet," Tatsuki commented, recognizing the pair who were both jockeying for Ichigo's attention. These were the two owls that resided permanently at Urahara's and comprised their "Owl Post."

"What kind of owls are those?" Ron gaped at the size of them. They had to be the largest owls he'd ever seen! They were unusual, and he didn't think he'd ever seen either species at the school before. Ichigo grinned. They had gotten the largest, strongest owls they could, because of the long journey from Japan to Hogwarts.

"I doubt you would have, they're not British owls," he said. "This one," he scratched the bigger buffish-brown owl on the back of the head, "Is a Blakiston's Fish Owl. They're Japanese. The other is a Eurasian Eagle Owl." He took the package from the Eagle Owl and opened it, then started sorting the mail into piles. (AN3/4)

The others, having seen the two large owls land in front of Ichigo, clustered around the Gryffindor table.

"Mail from home? Already?" Yuzu said, as Ichigo handed her three letters: one from their father, the others from Ururu and Jinta. Rukia had started stuffing the owls with pieces of sausage, which they took gratefully. They'd had a long journey, after all, and were hungry. Yuzu took the opportunity to put her arms around her brother and whisper something to him, which made him smile. He reached back and mussed her hair a bit.

"Why don't you go ahead and do it for all of us?" he said in approval, which earned him a grateful look and enthusiastic nod before she rushed off. He watched her go, feeling a faint sense of pride in his little sister.

"You know, Harry, I think they're bigger than Hedwig," Ron was saying, still in awe over the owls.

"I think the Malfoys have an eagle owl," Hermione said thoughtfully as she studied the pair, "But it's not nearly that big." She glanced over at the Slytherin table, to see the pale haired prefect glaring at the owl.

"They're pretty widespread," Ichigo said, trying not to sound too overly proud. "And female owls can be up to one third bigger than a male. These are both females." He frowned slightly at a package from Urahara. There were four of them, one for each of the soul reapers. He glanced over at Rukia, then at Toshiro and Momo. They were also looking at theirs, slightly confused. I wonder what they are, he mused, taking out a small pill case that was enameled with a picture of a – he groaned inwardly – strawberry. Rukia's had a rabbit, Momo's a peach, and Toshiro's a dragon. Urahara's note was brief and to the point, and written in Japanese so no one else could read it. The other three leaned over his shoulder to read it with him.

_||Ichigo,|| _he wrote_, ||I took the liberty of creating new mod souls for the four of you. I didn't think you wanted to let Kon loose in Hogwarts|| (_how right he was, they all thought with a shudder_) ||and Chappy might cause too much of a distraction. So each of these mod souls has been designed to act as much like you as I could make them. Each is an individual, and is one of a kind. Hopefully they'll be of more use than the ones you have been using. Urahara. PS – I've also enclosed some of Yoruichi's favorite kitty treats.||_

_Good thinking,_ Ichigo thought, shoving the pill case and the treats in his bag, as the others were doing. Then he looked at the letters. Pop, Chad, Keigo, huh, and Renji, he noticed. He hadn't expected that. He handed Rukia hers, a nice thick stack, probably one from his father, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake-san… Hmmm. And it looked like Tatsuki had gotten one from Midori. They had been sorted before being sent, probably by Ururu or Tessai, who were the neatness freaks at the shop. Neither Urahara nor Jinta would think to do so.

"Nothing from Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, sounding disappointed.

The Fish Owl, a large female, clacked her beak at him, and he looked at the package. _Oh, no… _With growing dread, he opened the package, and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him, looking over into the box. "They look like brownies…"

"Yeah, they do – but I doubt they taste anything like brownies," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh no, Orihime's been experimenting in the kitchen again?" Rukia said, paling as she stared at the box.

Toshiro looked down at the box. "Maybe we should give them to Professor Snape. He might be able to classify those as a new type of poison or something."

"I love Orihime like a sister, but…" Ichigo shuddered, "I swear she's trying to kill me with her cooking sometimes."

"They look fine to me," Ron said, looking at the brownies. Toshiro picked one up and handed it to him.

"Don't come crying to us if you end up in the hospital wing from food poisoning," he said coolly.

Hermione and Harry both stared at him as he took a bite. He certainly had put himself into a corner on that one, they thought. Ron's eyes widened.

"That's… certainly different," he said, reaching for a cup of anything to wash it down. "What the devil did she put in it?"

"All we know for certain other than chocolate? Red bean paste, or maybe wasabi. She puts it in everything," Uryu said, looking through his mail before turning to leave. "We've only found two other people who share her bizarre taste in food."

"Matsumoto," Toshiro muttered under his breath, staring angrily at the small stack of paperwork she had sent to him.

"Tessai-san," Ichigo said at the same time.

Harry broke off a bit of the brownie and touched his tongue to it.

"Harry…." Hermione said with alarm.

"It's… definitely different," he said, putting it down. Toshiro picked up the box. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do what I suggested – see if Professor Snape can do something with them."

They watched as the boy genius marched over to the Potions master and said something to him, which had his eyebrows arching up in – well, they couldn't call it amusement, but it wasn't his normal expression, either. He looked at the box with something between scorn and bemusement, and surprised everyone when he took it.

Harry only noticed at that point that Hermione was looking through the _Daily Prophet_. "What are you still getting that for?" he asked, irritably.

"It's good to know what the enemy is thinking and saying," she replied, folding it up. "There's nothing in there about you or Dumbledore today."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tatsuki grinned at her. Hermione smiled back. Tatsuki and Rukia had backed her up the night before when she had told Lavender off. Having the other two girls there, Tatsuki actually flexing her fingers and cracking her knuckles like she couldn't wait to use them, had quickly caused Lavender to back off, and Parvati to stay completely silent and out of it.

Professor McGonagall stopped and handed them their schedules, told the newcomers to see her if they had any questions, then moved on. Ron groaned when he saw it.

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… that means Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" he propped his head on his hand and looked woefully at the others. "Where are Fred and George with their Skiving Snackboxes when you need them?"

"What's this we're hearing?" a pair of identical twins, hair the same color as Ron's, squeezed onto the bench next to Harry. "A Hogwarts prefect looking to ditch class? For shame!"

"Yeah, well, look at today's lessons!" Ron shoved his schedule at George. "That's the worst Monday in the history of Mondays!"

"Fair point," Fred said, looking over his twin's shoulder and agreeing. "That is a fairly horrid schedule. I don't remember ever seeing worse."

Harry looked over at Ichigo's schedule, wondering if it was the same as his and Ron's schedule. History of Magic, check; double Potions, check; Independent Study; double Defense against the Dark Arts, check… "What's Independent Study?"

"What?" Ichigo looked at him from where he'd been studying his schedule. "Oh, uh… well you sort of have to be recommended for it… by the professor…"

"You have an Independent Study session?" Hermione said, her head swiveling around to look at him, her eyes wide, and a faint hint of jealousy in her voice. "Almost no one ever gets those! You have to be really, _really_ good in a subject for a professor to even suggest it! And then the Head Master and the Deputy Head Master have to approve it as well."

"Which Professor…" Harry started to ask, only to find Snape standing over them. The Gryffindor table suddenly went quiet as they realized the Head of Slytherin House was paying them an unexpected visit.

"You've seen your schedule, then?" he said, looking down his long nose at Ichigo.

"Yes, professor," Ichigo nodded, "Right after lunch."

"For today only we'll be meeting in the Charms classroom. I have spoken with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick; they will be joining us. Don't forget the journals."

"I won't, Professor," Ichigo nodded. Snape nodded and strode off, his robes billowing behind him like a set of black bat's wings. The others were all gaping at him.

"You have Independent Study – with _Snape_?" Harry said slowly. Ichigo nodded, acting as if he was puzzled over their surprise. "Snape… actually recommended… someone other than a Slytherin…"

"Blimey…" Ron and his brothers were all staring at Ichigo with jaws slightly agape. He was almost tempted to check if he had sprouted another head.

"Why – is there a problem?" he asked, "Uryu and Toshiro should have it as well."

"Why did he tell you to bring your mother's journals?" Ron asked, recovering his wits.

"Part of what we're going to be doing is recreating her spells and potions; the two potions I've already translated, Professor Snape said they're N.E.W.T. level; but I didn't have any problem recreating them back home…" Ichigo shrugged. "What we're finding, though, is some of the ingredients – Herbology wise, anyway – have rather ambiguous names. That's why we need Professor Sprout. And of course, she had other charms and things, so those are for Professor Flitwick to look over… that's why Professor Snape is having them join us. So it's almost like its one big party."

"Whoa," Fred said, slowly. "Looks like Malfoy could have some serious competition this year as Snape's favorite student. He's _never_ recommended a Slytherin for Independent Study. In fact, I think it's been about ten years or so, since the last student was recommended. I can't remember who it was, though…"

"I highly doubt that," Ichigo shrugged again, trying to brush aside their interest. "He's just interested in my mother's work, that's all. He said he remembered her from school, and she was always tops in potions."

"Well, still, you'll be doing N.E.W.T. level work, and you haven't even taken O.W.L.s yet," Fred said, eyeing Ichigo carefully. "This is Fifth year, has anyone told you what that means?"

Rukia nodded. "Exams. Dumbledore was supposed to look into whether we actually need to take them or not, since we don't have them – or need them – in Japan."

"You mean – you may not have to take the O.W.L.s? That's so not fair!" Ron exclaimed.

"We have our own exams, back home, that we'll need to take," Tatsuki corrected his assumption. "He didn't think we should have to take two sets of exams. Especially since, from what Professor McGonagall learned when she was there, ours are rated differently. Apparently our Fifth year exams are more in line with your N.E.W.T.s. The exams we'll be taking in our Seventh year – you don't have an equivalent for."

"Blimey," Ron said shaking his head. "Are you going to be able to learn enough here, to test there?"

"She seemed to think so," Rukia shrugged. "So your nightmare year might not be one for us: Yet, anyway."

Ichigo nodded, then listened with half an ear as they argued about O.W.L.s, Skiving Snackboxes, and how Fred and George were going to open their joke shop… and why was Harry looking nervous when the subject of funding for the shop came up? Finally the twins drifted away, and the group left breakfast to head off for their first class, led there by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three had gone into a discussion about what they would do after Hogwarts. Ron and Harry both said they thought being an Auror and hunting down dark wizards would be cool; Hermione wanted to do something worthwhile, and something about S.P.E.W.… which had Harry and Ron looking at everything but each other. Ichigo made a note to ask them later what S.P.E.W. was. (AN5)

"We should warn you," Harry said as they go to the classroom. "Professor Binns is a ghost… a really boring one."

"A ghost, huh?" Rukia said, glancing over at Ichigo. He looked back at her. _Yeah_, he agreed silently; _it was going to feel really odd not performing konso on a spirit_. But for some reason, wizarding ghosts never turned into hollows. So they didn't need to bother. They had just sort of gaped at Captain Yamamoto when he had told them that, but even he didn't know the reason why they didn't. They just – didn't. It had felt really weird the night before also, watching the ghosts zip around the hall, no chains, no holes… he had had to resist the temptation to pull out his badge and chase the lot of them…

It only took Ichigo five minutes to decide that this was the class he was going to sleep through or perform konso on the professor to put himself out of his misery; he noticed Rukia's quill was on auto-pilot, and she had her chin propped up on her hand, while her eyelids were slowly drifting downward. Tatsuki was nowhere near as tactful. She just plain up and put her head down on the desk. Ten minutes into the class, Harry and Ron had started playing Hangman. He was going to have to learn that spell, he thought jealously, as he struggled to remain at least partially alert. Hermione was shooting everyone except Ichigo dirty looks, although she was watching Rukia's quill with interest.

When class was over, she threatened to withhold her notes from them. "How would you like it then?"

"We'd fail. You want us to do that, Hermione?" Ron said.

"Well, you didn't even try to take any notes," she snapped at him, "Not one."

"We try…" he argued, "It's just that you are so much cleverer, and we don't have your memory or your concentration."

"Oh, rubbish," she rolled her eyes, and then looked over at Rukia. "What did you do to your quill, anyway?"

"Oh, that," Rukia smiled at her interest. "It's one of the spells Kurosaki-san made up. Actually, she did it when she was here, it only works when one person talks, and it even turns parchment pages for you when you get to the end of the page. Really useful for taking notes."

"Teach us? _Pleeeeaase_?" Ron begged.

"Well," she hesitated, looking over at Ichigo. He shrugged.

"I'm already going to teach them some Japanese, so I don't see why not." Ron and Harry brightened up when they heard this; Ichigo had not told them he had decided to teach them some Japanese, after they had asked him the night before.

"Oh, don't," Hermione groaned, shaking her head with exaggerated dismay, "They'll just have an even bigger excuse for not paying attention in class."

"But then we wouldn't have to borrow yours!"

They continued to argue, first over that, and then over Cho Chang, who had tried to come over and speak with Harry (poor boy, Ichigo thought, watching him blush) alone as they made their way over to the dungeon where Snape's classroom was. Ron certainly has a way of putting his foot in it, he mused, sharing an amused look with Rukia. He felt her hand slide into his, and squeeze it slightly.

At that moment, even the rain couldn't dampen his mood.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

1) Politely, it means a person is lacking in the bravery department. However, since this is Ichigo saying it, he'd use the cruder version, which means a person lacks balls.

2) Whore.

3) Blakiston's Fish Owl (Ketupa blakistoni blakistoni/Bubo b. blakistoni): Japan's largest owl (and sometimes the world's); a massive owl at 60-75cm (24-30 in). A recent field study of the species showed males weighing from 3 to 3.75 kg (6.6-8.3 lbs), with the female, at up to 4.5 kg (10 lbs), being about 25% larger. Superficially, this owl looks like the Eurasian eagle owl, but is paler, and has broad, ragged ear tufts. The upper-parts are buff-brown and heavily streaked. The underparts are pale buff-brown. The throat is white. The iris is yellow (whereas Eurasian eagle owl has an orange iris).

4) Eurasian Eagle-Owl (Bubo bubo): A very large and powerful bird, smaller than the Golden Eagle but larger than the Snowy Owl. It is sometimes titled the world's largest owl, but so is the Blakiston's Fish Owl, which is slightly bigger on average. The Eagle Owl has a wingspan of up to 138–200 cm (55–79 in) and measures 58–73 cm (23–29 in) long. Females weigh 1.75-4.2 kg (3.9-9.4 lbs) and males weigh 1.5-3.2 kg (3.3-7 lbs). The upper-parts are brown-black and tawny-buff, showing as dense freckling on the forehead and crown, stripes on the nape, sides and back of the neck, and dark splotches on the pale ground color of the back, mantle and scapulars. A narrow buff band, freckled with brown buff, runs up from the base of the bill, above the inner part of the eye and along the inner edge of the black-brown, "ear-tufts". The rump and upper tail-coverts are delicately patterned with dark markings and wavy barring. The facial disc is tawny-buff, speckled with black-brown, so densely on the outer edge of the disc as to form a "frame" around the face. Chin and throat are white continuing down the center of the upper breast. The whole of the underparts except for chin, throat and center of upper breast is covered with fine dark wavy barring, on a tawny-buff ground color. Legs and feet are likewise marked on a buff ground color but more faintly. The tail is tawny-buff, mottled dark grey-brown with about six black-brown bars. Bill and claws are black, the iris is orange (yellow in some subspecies).

5) Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare; Hermione started this 'organization' in The Goblet of Fire.


	13. Chapter 13

||Characters are speaking Japanese ||

**You guys have been great! I'm utterly floored by the response this has been getting! So, that being said, let's continue on with the first full day at Hogwarts for the Karakura/Seireitei crew!**

**I am aware that the classes in Hogwarts were segregated by Houses, usually two Houses per class; However I wanted everyone in the same class, so I took a few liberties with this little facet of Hogwarts life… so there are some rather crowded classrooms right now… and who hasn't experienced that?**

**As always, I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Settle down," Snape said coldly, shutting the classroom door behind him. Quiet fell among the students, even the Slytherins they now shared the room with. He had a commanding presence, the Potions Master did. He strode briskly to the front, and then stared at them all.

"Before we begin with today's lesson," he said slowly, his eyes scanning the room intently, "I think it important to remind all of you that this school year is when you will - _all_ – be sitting down to some important examinations. We shall see then just how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Despite how - _moronic_- some members of this class most undoubtedly are, I expect all of you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L. – or suffer my…displeasure." He focused intently on Neville when he said that, and the poor boy went pasty white. Ichigo felt a moment's pity for him; he rather liked Neville, who had immediately offered him assistance in Herbology when he learned it wasn't one of Ichigo's better subjects. And from what Ichigo could tell, it was offered wholeheartedly and without any ulterior motives other than a desire to help.

"Of course, this means that many of you," his gaze swept over to Harry, "will cease studying with me. I take only the best into my N.E.W.T. class, which means that some of us will most certainly be saying…goodbye." His eyes rested on Harry again. Potter was glaring back at him, Ichigo noticed. Then Snape was suddenly looking at _him_, and saying, "On the other hand, I expect one or two of you to be receiving an 'Outstanding.' But we still have a year to go before that happy moment arrives, so I suggest you all concentrate your utmost."

Harry looked over at Ichigo, his eyes widening slightly; Snape had actually looked directly at the Japanese teen, when he said he expected a few of his students to a achieve an O.W.L.; he really was expecting a lot from Ichigo, he thought, hoping the new student could handle the pressure, not only of regular classes, but of Snape's independent study sessions.

"I believe we are going to do something slightly different," he suddenly said, looking at the Gryffindors appraisingly, "This year, we're going to have assigned seating for the Gryffindors."

The Slytherins all laughed quietly and made rude faces at their classmates, while the Gryffindors all looked at each other, wondering what the deal was and why they had to have assigned seating and the others didn't. He separated the Japanese students, putting Ichigo in between Harry and Neville; Tatsuki was on Neville's other side. Hermione came next, then Rukia and Ron. Mizuiro was placed next to Ron to even out the numbers. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus and Dean were all grouped together as well.

"This is my fault," Ichigo said in a low voice to Harry while they were shuffling seats. "He got a dose of what it's like when Rukia and I get into an argument; I think he's afraid we'll blow up the lab – or all of Hogwarts." Of course, Snape also knew Ichigo was there to protect Harry – so by doing this, he was giving the Soul Reapers and their friends a bit of help, despite his dislike for the boy himself. Just doing his bit for the Order by appearing to be coming down hard on the Gryffindors and keeping his reputation intact at the same time. Of course, by putting Ichigo and Tatsuki with Neville, it was just possible that the boy might learn something via osmosis…

"It's that bad?" Harry asked, resettling himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," Ichigo sighed, thinking that they were about due for a spat. Things had been a little too quiet on that front… He wondered if Hogwarts could survive one of their fights…

Once they were all settled back down, Snape flicked his wand at the board, where a series of instructions appeared. _Damn_, Ichigo thought, jealously; _he made that look so easy…_

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level – the Draught of Peace, a potion which calms anxiety and soothes agitation. But be warned: done incorrectly, this potion puts the drinker into a heavy and possibly irreversible sleep. So pay close attention to what you are doing. Ingredients and method are on the board and everything else is in the cupboard," another flick at the cupboard unlocked it. "You have one and a half hours, so you had best begin."

Of all the things Snape could have chosen for their first day, he truly had picked something difficult, Harry thought as he struggled with the ingredients. It didn't help that Snape kept looking over in their direction.

"Relax Harry," Ichigo said out of the side of his mouth, "He's watching me, not you."

Harry gave the ginger-haired teen a surprised look and wondered how he had come to that conclusion. "What?"

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment; he was counting his stirs. "When he realized how good I was at potions," Ichigo finally responded softly, "I overheard him mutter something about competition, and Miss Granger… I think he's hoping to see me finish before she does."

"But…that's…" Harry blinked at him, and then looked beyond him to where Hermione was working with Rukia. Ichigo followed his gaze. From the flustered look on Rukia's face it appeared that she needed the help as much as poor Neville, who was getting assistance from Tatsuki. Mizuiro had been stuck working with Ron, and the pair of them looked completely and utterly baffled. _Like a pair of lost lambs,_Ichigo surmised from the panicked expressions on their faces. Uryu and Momo were able to stay together, but neither of them concerned Ichigo. They were both quite capable of handling potions class without any help, and when he looked back at them, they were both working away competently, although how the fussy Quincy felt about being stuck working with a Soul Reaper, Ichigo couldn't begin to guess.

"Your potion should now have a light, silver vapor rising from it – _if_you did it correctly," Snape said, with ten minutes left to go. Harry noticed that Ichigo's did indeed have a light silver vapor rising from it, as did Hermione and Uryu's cauldrons. Momo's was just a shade too dark, and she and Uryu appeared to be trying to figure out why. As Snape walked around the room, criticizing everyone's potion, he simply looked down at Hermione's and said nothing; he nodded once with approval at Uryu, and actually pointed out to Momo where she had gone wrong and that one extra drop of hellebore would correct the problem (which had everyone's jaws dropping – Professor Snape never ever did anything polite like that for a non-Slytherin); but he looked horribly pleased by Ichigo's. They were the only ones who appeared to have done it correctly. When Snape looked at Harry's, however, he seemed to sneer at him with condescension. His potion was sending up plumes of dark gray clouds of steam.

"Potter, is this supposed to be today's assignment?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me, Potter – can you read?"

The Slytherins all laughed. Ichigo was giving him a look that told Harry he knew what he had done wrong, or thought he did.

"Yes sir, I can."

"Then perhaps you could please read the third line of the instructions out loud for us."

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow it to simmer for seven minutes, and then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you remember everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that."

"No. I forgot the hellebore."

"Yes, I know. That means this mixture here;" he indicated the potion in Harry's cauldron "is completely worthless. _Evanesco_." The contents vanished, leaving Harry staring at an empty cauldron. "Those of you who actually managed to read the instructions accurately, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing." He glared at the rest of them. "Homework: twelve inches on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, due on Thursday." He paused as if considering his next words. "Those of you who succeeded in doing it _correctly_ may do the homework for extra credit." In other words, only Ichigo, Uryu, and Hermione got a free pass on that homework.

Harry, with little else to do besides clean up, assisted Ichigo, who had an annoyed look on his face. Come to think of it, Harry thought, he appeared to have a permanent scowl etched on his face. It was there, even when he smiled… the other teen was upset for Harry's sake, it seemed. Harry's potion, Ichigo said later with some anger, was no worse than Ron's which had smelled like rotten eggs, or Neville's which needed a hammer and chisel to be taken out of his cauldron because it had achieved the consistency of cement. So why was Harry the one who had gotten singled out to receive a zero for the day?

"Get used to it, mate," Ron said after they'd left the Potions lab to head for lunch.

"Snape is very unfair, especially to Harry," Hermione said with a shrug, "Goyle's potion actually shattered his cauldron and set his robes on fire, but he didn't get a zero," She sighed, "They detest each other."

"It doesn't seem right. But it seems very familiar," Rukia sighed, laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sneaking a cookie from his plate. His attention was elsewhere, despite the fact that she had just stolen one of his favorite cookies. She followed his gaze, and saw Yuzu, heading off in the direction of the kitchens. _I wonder what that's about,_she thought.

"Yeah, the teachers back home all thought Ichigo was some sort of hoodlum," Tatsuki nodded her agreement. "They always treated him differently than everyone else, like he was going to knife someone when they weren't watching him… except for Ochi-sensei. I think she was the first one to figure him out – but then she expected more of him because she realized he was actually smart and not a criminal." She gave Ichigo a reminiscent look that he did not appear to notice. "She was really tough on him…"

Harry pushed his lunch away from him, suddenly not hungry. He'd had a teacher that knew he was not what Snape thought he was, back in their third year: Lupin. But Snape had forced him out because of what had happened between them when they were in school, and because Lupin was a werewolf. He looked over at his best friends: Ron and Hermione were arguing about something again.

"Can't you two give it a rest?" he muttered with irritation, "You're driving me mad, always at each other like that." Unable to take anymore, he snatched up his bag and left the table, leaving the others gaping after him. Ichigo, forced to pull his attention back from where his sister had headed off to, and hadn't yet returned from, looked over at the Hufflepuff table and met Mizuiro's gaze; his friend nodded briefly, quickly finished his lunch and picked up his book bag. He paused when he passed Momo and whispered something to her; she had been chatting with the girls in their year. She nodded and then quickly excused herself and left with him.

"Is Harry going to be all right?" Rukia asked worriedly, watching him leave.

"He's… having a really rough year," Ron said, getting up to follow him. He looked at the two girls. "What do you have next?"

"Arithmancy," Tatsuki replied. Hermione brightened.

"Really? Are you taking Ancient Runes, also?" _Please say yes, please say yes…_

They both nodded, and she had to force herself to not squeal like a little girl. "So are Ichigo and Uryu. But Momo and Mizuiro are in Divination…" Hermione was thrilled to have them in her classes with her. She was starting to like Rukia and Tatsuki, and Ichigo seemed to have a feel for what Harry was going through – he had been through very similar, himself. She thought maybe she might even have actual _girlfriends_, this year, in the two Japanese girls, who both appeared to be quite smart. It might be nice, she thought wistfully, to have some girls other than Ginny to talk to… especially since Ginny was usually coming to her for advice since Hermione was older – and that advice usually involved one Harry Potter... And Tatsuki and Rukia were older than she was, despite being in their year. They should actually be Sixth Year students, but for some reason Professor Dumbledore had put them in Fifth… maybe, Hermione thought, Ginny would also have them to talk to, as well, especially since Rukia had a boyfriend already…

Uryu and Toshiro were suddenly next to Ichigo. "We'd better get going, Ichigo. Professor Snape doesn't strike me as the type of Professor who appreciates lateness."

"No, and he told me this morning that we're meeting today in the Charms classroom, with Professors Flitwick and Sprout." Ichigo gathered up his things, gave Rukia a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried off after he gave one last look at where Yuzu had vanished; she fortuitously chose that moment to reappear, and when she saw him she waved at him, so he was able to leave and not worry about her.

Hermione sighed. "Is he sweet like that all the time?" she asked whimsically.

"Ichigo? Sweet?" Rukia and Tatsuki looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Hardly; he's actually very foul tempered. It's more little things, you know?" Hermione shook her head, but leaned forward, eagerly.

"Oh, it's… buying me rabbit themed stuff, when he absolutely _detests_rabbits…"

"Getting her an entire hundred plus assortment of artists color magic markers, a sketch book, and pencils for her birthday, even though he tells her she can't draw to save her life," Tatsuki added as the three left the Great Hall for class.

"Letting me have that absolutely adorable little Elf Owl… even though he said it's completely useless and we won't be using it for anything other than to take up room. And knowing he would also have to buy Karin an owl, because Yuzu wanted the little guy, also – and he couldn't get one sister an owl and not the other…"

"Opening those abominable juice boxes for her without being asked, keeping strawberry ice cream stocked in the freezer, even though he hates it, because one of the meanings of his name is strawberry. Just because she likes it."

"Sitting through two screenings of the last animated Chappy the Rabbit movie…" Hermione stifled laughter at that; so, Rukia was a fan of the animated children's show…

"He'd call it _suffering_ through two screenings," Tatsuki snickered, and Hermione actually did laugh.

"Just… little stuff," Rukia shrugged helplessly. "It's hard to put into words, really."

"Oh," Hermione had been hoping to get some insight, but she guessed she was going to just have to observe them and see if she couldn't figure it out.

#

Yuzu watched her brother leave with his friends, wishing she had a moment to tell him how her trip to the kitchen had gone. She had discovered, almost by accident, that the house elves that worked in the Hogwarts kitchens had been the ones responsible for there being Japanese food on the table the night before. Yoruichi had made an off-hand comment to her, since she had over-heard two of them talking… she had left a little thank you note on her pillow for them, but she wanted to thank them personally. That's what she had spoken to her brother about at breakfast; she had wanted his approval, since she wasn't sure Karin-chan would go along with her… her twin could be contrary at times. Not that Karin was a cruel, or cold person, but she could just be – aloof. She wanted to project the same, tough image as their brother.

His response had thrilled her, especially when he had asked her to thank them for all of their group, and he had appeared pleased and a bit proud that she had thought of it. She wanted Ichi-nii to be proud of her. She had tried to do it at breakfast, but she had gotten stopped by Professor Sprout with her schedule, and then she had needed to head out to class. So she had resolved to go into the kitchens at lunchtime. When she had asked the Professor how to get to them, the older woman had nearly burst into tears, and said that no one had thanked the house elves since her own mother Masaki had done so…

So Yuzu had eaten her lunch quickly, and followed Professor Sprout's directions to the kitchens. When she leaned her head in, she found the large, busy room full of small, hustling creatures two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and heads that were overly large for their bodies, with eyes that were the same. They had pointed bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices that reminded her something of Professor Flitwick. Rather than conventional clothing, they were wearing items like pillowcases and tea-towels, and many were rather dirty. It was an elf wearing mis-matched socks, tending to another elf sitting on a stool near the fireplace that noticed her presence first. He trotted over to her.

"Hello, Miss?" he said in his high, squeaky voice. "Can Dobby fetch Miss something?"

"Um… Hello," Yuzu stepped into the kitchen, blushing a little as all of those large eyes turned towards her and the noise level dropped. "I – my brother, our friends and I – just wanted to thank all of you for the delicious food last night! _Ariegato_! It was so nice of you to prepare it for us, it made us feel so welcome, and not so far from home!" she smiled brightly at them all and gave a cute little bow.

Large eyes blinked at her, one or two gave a hesitant smile.

"Dobby is pleased Miss is happy…" the elf in front of her said, looking away at the others, "Dobby would like Miss to know that it was Winky's idea, but if Miss ever wants anything…"

"Winky?" Yuzu looked down at him curiously, and Dobby slowly pointed to the elf sitting slouched on the stool by the fireplace. Yuzu stepped over to the elf, noting that unlike the others, this one was wearing a skirt and a blouse, and a little blue hat. A bottle of butterbeer hung loosely in her hands as she stared morosely at the fire. "Winky?" Yuzu leaned over and touched her shoulder gently. The house elf slowly turned to look up at her with sad eyes. "Thank you Winky."

"It was nothing, Miss," Winky said in a very high pitched tone of voice; "Winky is not capable of doing much more than that. Winky is worthless."

Yuzu stared at her, stunned, her eyes widening; she turned to look at Dobby, alarmed. The other house elf appeared a bit fretful.

"Winky's family is all gone…" Dobby said, trying to speak softly.

"Gone?" Yuzu gaped at him. "Gone where?"

Poor Dobby! After a good bit of hemming and hawing, he finally was able to explain – somewhat – to Yuzu what had happened to Winky's family; how for years she had been caretaker – and in effect prison warden – for her employer's son; how he had fired her when that son had managed to nearly get away. How she had gone further downhill when she learned that the son had murdered his father… and that the other house elves considered her self-pity an embarrassment. Only Dobby worried about her.

Yuzu found tears dripping down her cheeks, and she turned back to Winky. The house elf, which had been staring at the empty bottle of butterbeer in her hands and trying to get up the energy to go get another, was suddenly surprised to find a pair of strong if small arms wrapped around her.

"I am so sorry," Yuzu whispered to her, "I am so sorry about what happened to your family." Winky could only sit there in shock as the empty bottle was taken from her and set aside, and then her hands were taken in this young witch's who was now kneeling in front of her, tears running down her cheeks as she stared up earnestly at the depression-riddled house elf. "Your family was very, very lucky to have had such a loyal house elf working for them, and caring for them," she said to Winky, "I wish I could make everything better for you, or bring them back for you."

"Miss…" Winky said, blinking at her.

"Remember your family and don't ever forget them," Yuzu said, "but if you stop living, then they no longer live." Yuzu put her hand over Winky's heart, "Because you have them here."

"Winky failed Master," she squeaked, her voice trembling. Yuzu shook her head.

"You made one mistake, Winky," Yuzu said, "Everyone – and I do mean everyone – makes mistakes, even my big brother. Don't keep punishing yourself for this one." She hugged Winky again, bowed again to all of the silent, stunned house elves, and ran out of the kitchen.

#

Harry walked on, finally alerted that he was being followed by one of the paintings. He stopped and looked back, to see two of the transfers hurrying after him. The Hufflepuffs, he thought.

"Hello!" the girl said brightly. "Do you know where the Divination classroom is? We thought we'd go early in case we got lost…"

"Yeah, we don't really have a feel for the place yet," the boy smiled genially at him.

Harry found himself smiling back; it was very hard not to smile with these two good-natured souls.

"Sure," he said, nodding, "I'm going that way myself. I'm Harry."

"I'm Momo. And this is Mizuiro."

"Hello."

They arrived with a bit of time to spare, and were a bit bemused by a trapdoor as the entrance.

"What an interesting room!" Momo said as she looked around once they were allowed in by Professor Trelawney.

"Oh, well, thank you my dear," the Professor, whose thick framed glasses made her look like a large eyed bug, said in a vague manner, pausing as she was laying out books on each table. "Take a seat anywhere, why don't you." She waved a hand airily, causing the many bracelets on her wrist to jangle.

Momo and Mizuiro took a table near Harry, sitting down on what appeared to be very large, over stuffed pillows, watching as the rest of the class filed in, including Ron.

"We've stopped arguing, Hermione and me."

"Well good."

"Hermione said to tell you that she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us."

"I –"

"It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."

"I never said it…"

"Good day class," Professor Trelawney interrupted them, with her vague, dreamy voice. Momo and Mizuiro glanced at each other, and Momo had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"…_The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation…"

Momo started zoning out right away. Mizuiro nudged her. She started, guiltily. _Oops_, she thought, blushing, and opening the book to read the introduction before beginning their assignment, which was to analyze one of their most recent dreams. Mizuiro did not remember any of his recent dreams, and Momo's were still colored by the Winter War, so they could actually be classified more as nightmares. They looked at each other distressed. How in the hell were they supposed to do the assignment?

"Make something up?" he asked softly. She chewed her lip. She wasn't really taking this class as seriously as the others; the only reason they were in it was because Harry was. And at least one of them had to be in all of his classes…. Ichigo had flat out refused, calling the class a sham and Uryu had agreed with him. Tatsuki and Rukia were going to try to befriend Hermione, which meant they were taking all of her classes; so that left Momo and Mizuiro.

"Guess we have to."

"Okay, um… a typical dream… how about… how about… flying?"

"With or without a broom?" Momo picked up the quill, ready to write.

"With, of course."

"Okay…" Momo quickly made a note. "What was the weather like?"

"Nice – just a few fluffy clouds. Perfect flying weather."

"Mm. Okay, anything else?"

"How about… a flock of birds? I fly right into them!"

"Oh, the poor birds!"

"They knock me right off my broom and I fall, and I fall…"

Momo giggled. "And wake up before you hit the ground?"

"Of course!"

"What kind of birds? Don't different birds have meaning as well?"

"Oh, um – make it seagulls."

"Seagulls – so you were flying near a body of water then?"

"Make it – the ocean."

They started analyzing the made-up dream, and found Harry and Ron looking askance at them, faint grins on their faces.

"What?" they asked guiltily at having been caught so quickly.

"You two learned quickly," Ron grinned at them as they left the class together.

"What do you mean?" Mizuiro asked innocently.

The two boys looked around before they responded, not wanting to be overheard. "Almost everything we've done for that class since we've started it we've made up!"

The four looked at each other and then broke into nearly hysterical laughter. Maybe divination would be fun this year – after all, they now had two more creative brains in it.

#

Professor Flitwick was waiting for them in the charms classroom, and the three students actually beat Professors Snape and Sprout there. Toshiro actually seemed gratified to find someone – an _adult_– who was shorter than he was.

"Hello, hello," the professor said to them in his squeaky voice. "Have a seat."

Ichigo pulled out three journals that were part of his mother's life work; Uryu already had out the first draft of the next two potions, and Toshiro the final draft of the first batch of spells, five in all. They'd only felt comfortable trying one out, and that was the one Rukia had used that morning.

"Hello, good afternoon," Professor Sprout hurried in, followed closely by Professor Snape. He shut the door behind him with a flick of his wand. Professor Sprout took a seat herself, and turned to look at Ichigo. "My word," she murmured, "It's so hard to believe that you are Masaki's son. Your sister is such a dear and looks so much like her…"

"I know," Ichigo said wistfully, thinking about his sister and her little sojourn into the kitchens to visit the house elves, "Yuzu's our treasure."

Toshiro handed the list of spells to Professor Flitwick. "Oh, my my," he said, looking at them. "Have you tried any of them?"

"Just the one – the Auto-quill. That works rather nicely, Rukia had it going in History of Magic this morning," Ichigo admitted. He shrugged, his cheeks flushing lightly, "Charms aren't my strong suit."

"No, they aren't," Snape agreed, "But his Potions work and Transfiguration more than make up for it."

"The other four look like some kind of hexes or jinxes – so we didn't want to try them…" Uryu handed Snape the potions. "Here are the next two potions. Most of the steps are fairly straight forward, except for the second one. We weren't clear what plant she could have been talking about. We found references to the same plant in England, China, and Japan – but they all have different Latin names, so they aren't the same botanical specimen."

The three professors hunched over the two parchments, studying them.

"This does look like it could be a hex, but this looks like its counter," Professor Flitwick said.

"This one is very curious," Professor Snape mused, frowning down at one of the parchments, "What does this word mean?"

"_Power_," Ichigo said, sounding a bit frustrated, "But she didn't give any details. She does in her later work – I've flipped through enough of her journals to know; but in the earlier spells, she just wrote them down, and maybe later she went back and made a note that it worked or didn't, with a date and a happy or sad face."

"Hmm. I don't think we want to test a potential curse, hex or jinx on a person; I think we should try it on something else," Professor Sprout said with a bit of concern.

"All right, Kurosaki," Snape said, staring down at the substitute, "Why don't you transfigure something and we'll try out this – potential hex – on it."

"Ah…" Ichigo looked around, looking for something to transfigure. In response, Professor Flitwick conjured a large goblet.

"Here you go," he said, placing it on one of the tables, "Turn it into whatever you feel comfortable with."

Ichigo glanced over at Uryu and Toshiro; and knew they were thinking the same thing. _They're testing me,_ he thought, _I'm a Gryffindor that the Head of Slytherin House is excited about. They don't realize it's because I've actually got Slytherin blood…_

_"Avifors!"_

Professor Flitwick clapped as he looked at the large, blue and gold Macaw that now stood in place of the cup.

"Marvelous!" he said, watching as the bird preened itself, "Oh my word, simply marvelous!"

"Very nice," Professor Sprout beamed at him; _oh, yes, he was most definitely Masaki's son!_

"Your turn Uryu," Ichigo said, turning to the Quincy. Uryu nodded, understanding why Ichigo was stepping aside. He was best at regular spell casting; if this was a simple charm, Uryu would have no trouble; a curse, hex or jinx Ichigo would be able to pull off with no issues. Toshiro had theorized it was because of his inner hollow. That had made them all stop and think…

They switched places, and Professor Flitwick cast a protective shield around everyone – just in case.

Uryu took out his wand, pointed it at the bird, and said, _||bare it all||._

There was a mild pop, a slight flash of blue light burst from the tip of his wand, and with a loud startled squawk, the macaw tumbled ass over teakettle backwards to lie feet up in a pile of feathers, its eyes dilated.

"Oh, my," Professor Flitwick murmured as they gathered around the now featherless bird. Snape prodded it gently with his wand, causing it to squawk weakly.

"Well, at least it isn't dead," Professor Sprout commented.

Toshiro pulled his wand out. "I guess it's my turn, then," he said. Everyone hurried back as he whispered what they thought to be the counter _||cover-up||_; there was another small pop, a flash of yellow light surrounded the bird, and the formerly bare-assed naked avian was once more fully feathered.

"Interesting little hex," Snape mused, "It makes me wonder whom she intended to use it on…"

"Someone…vain…maybe?" Professor Flitwick chortled.

"Like Gilderoy Lockhart?" Professor Sprout laughed, "I wish I had this three years ago."

"Did Masaki know Lockhart?"

"He was here at the same time… when did she write this?" The two professors chortled over this, while Professor Snape was staring at the bird with a thoughtful expression.

"You know, this could be useful to wand makers," Snape said slowly, "It would be interesting to know if the fur, hair or feathers would grow back on their own."

"I'm not hitting that poor bird again," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "He's only been a bird for a few minutes and he's already traumatized."

"Let's turn it back, then, and we'll do something else," Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Do something else, but don't turn the bird back," Snape corrected thoughtfully, "I'll explain later."

"I think I know what you plan," Professor Flitwick nodded, after looking at his fellow professor for a long moment.

Ichigo shrugged and turned the second cup that Flitwick had conjured into a rabbit, which he immediately de-haired, not noticing that all three professors either raised an eyebrow or widened eyes as he did so. Professor Sprout conjured a box, and put the now naked rabbit with all of his fur into it.

"I'll take it to Madame Pomfrey, along with the bird. I think she'll be the best person to watch over them both for any ill effects. It will also give her the opportunity to try out her potions and cures on the rabbit, to see if anything we have works on it," Flitwick frowned. "That will tell us how potent a hex this really is." He looked back at the list. "So that's three of the five spells. You said the fourth means power, what's the fifth?"

"_Translate_."

The three Professors stared at the boys. "Translate?"

Ichigo nodded, with a frustrated expression on his face. "We didn't know if it was an audio spell, a written spell, or if it affected the person speaking… and since I haven't come across any kind of counter to it yet… I really didn't want to take a chance to cause someone to start speaking in tongues and not be able to stop them."

"Most likely a wise decision; we'll hold off on that for now," Professor Flitwick nodded.

"Now – the potions…"

"Ah, yes…" Snape picked up the two translated potions. "The first is fairly straightforward. The second, however…"

"Yes. There are three possible plants. I have two of them, and I can easily procure the third. Preparing the first for use in a potion will take me about two weeks. The Chinese variety only takes about three days. The Japanese variety, however – that will require a full month's curing after it arrives."

"Then if you start curing the first one, next week we can work on the other potion," Snape said, staring into space, "The week after, we'll test the first of the three plants, the British variety. If it doesn't work, we'll use the second."

"In the meantime, I'll obtain the third," Professor Sprout nodded her agreement. "It's an interesting plant that has shown up on N.E.W.T.s once or twice in the past; I'd say it's about due for it to roll around again. So I can use it with the Seventh Years, in addition to using it with this potion."

"Then we have a plan for at least the next month," Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together with satisfaction. "Keep working on your mother's journals and I know Professor Dumbledore would like a copy of everything."

"Toshiro has the best handwriting, so he's been making the good copies," Ichigo said, nodding.

"Most excellent!" Professor Flitwick clapped again. "So then, next week in the Potions Lab?" He looked at the other two Professors to see if they had anything to add. Professor Snape nodded his agreement. "You two have a few minutes to get to Professor Umbridge's class; and I believe you have Care of Magical Creatures next?" Toshiro nodded.

"Then you had best head out. You don't want to be late."

"All right," Ichigo nodded as he gathered up his things. "Thank you, Professors."

"Yes, thank you," Uryu and Toshiro both echoed.

"Did you see?" Professor Sprout said, turning to the others after the three boys had left. "Kurosaki did that rabbit silently. He didn't say the spell. Silent spell casting – from a fifth year?"

"Yes, I noticed," Professor Flitwick nodded. "Professor McGonagall must be so thrilled to have found such a talented student of Transfiguration. And one so advanced for his age!"

"Indeed," Snape said stiffly.

"And you, Professor Snape," Professor Sprout said to him as they left the room. "You said he's doing N.E.W.T. work in Potions?"

"Indeed. I feel the O.W.L.s might even be too easy," he frowned thoughtfully, "Both for him and for Ishida. There is book genius, and there is instinct genius. All the studying in the world can't make up for it if you lack the – feeling, the instinct – for potion work. Kurosaki - and Ishida - have the feel for it."

"You're referring to Miss Granger, of course," Professor Sprout said, nodding. "That girl is always studying…"

"And she is quite good, quite good…"

"However," Snape said, "I expect Kurosaki to be far more _creative_in potions, like his mother was. In fact, I want to try him on the Wolfsbane Potion."

"That's a devilishly hard potion to make, Professor Snape!" Professor Flitwick started and looked up at him. "Are you sure the boy is up to something of that complexity?"

"I'm confident that if he doesn't succeed on his first try, he will manage by at least his third," Professor Snape deigned to reply as he swept out of the room, leaving the other two professors staring after him with some small surprise before they looked at each other, the same question mirrored on their faces:

Was Kurosaki truly that good?


	14. Chapter 14

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

**:Inner hollow speaking:**

_:Zangetsu speaking:_

As always: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach... _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Ichigo and Uryu were among the last to arrive in class; but the others had saved them seats. Harry hadn't realized how much he'd been looking for the other boy until he'd seen him walk in; he was eager to hear about his Independent Study session with Snape. Ichigo grinned at him as he sat down next to Rukia.

"How…" Harry started to ask, but he was interrupted by Professor Umbridge standing and going to the front of the room.

"Good afternoon," she said when the class was seated. There were only a few muttered responses, Harry noted.

"My my," she shook her head with feigned despair. "Now that just won't do. Now, let's try that again, with a bit more enthusiasm, please. And please, respond with 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Now, Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted at her. Ichigo rolled his eyes over at Harry. He felt as if he was back in the first grade.

"Much better," she preened sweetly, and Ichigo wanted to choke. "Now, wands away and quills out, please." Ichigo and Uryu hadn't had a chance to take out their wands, since they'd just made it to class on time.

With sighs and gloomy looks, the class obeyed; the friends exchanged looks with each other; it was as bad as they'd feared. Soifon had sat in unnoticed on the planning session between Fudge and Umbridge for this particular class, so they'd known what to expect. They'd all read the rather dry, but interesting, report she'd written up…

Umbridge took out her wand – it was as short and as squat as she was – and tapped the board with it, causing the written words to appear in an overly fancy cursive: _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles._

"You've had such fragmented study in this subject," Umbridge tut-tutted, "the yearly rotation of teachers has put you far below where you need to be for your O.W.L.s.

"The Ministry has decided that this deficiency will be rectified. This year you will be pleased to know that we will now be following a new, Ministry-approved, carefully structured and theory centered course of defensive magic. Please, copy down the following:" she rapped the board again with her squat little wand, and the words, "Course Aims" appeared.

_ 1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

_ 2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_ 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use  
><em>

She then directed everyone to take out their books and start reading chapter one.

Chapter one was as utterly boring as Harry had been afraid it would be. Someone poked him in the back; Ichigo, waking him up. When he looked, he saw his new friend hadn't even opened the book; neither had any of the rest of his group. He caught Tatsuki in a yawn; Mizuiro was doodling on his parchment; Momo was staring off into space. Uryu was doing homework for another class. Harry tried dragging his attention back to it, only to notice that both Hermione and Rukia had their hands up in the air. Hermione shook her head at him; and Rukia was giving Ichigo a look saying, 'ask me later.'

_This is worse than I thought, if Rukia is trying to catch Umbridge's attention already, and we're barely ten minutes into the class._ Ichigo stared at her, and she rolled her eyes over at Hermione, whose hand was also up. Rukia practically had to stand up in order to be seen from behind Ron.

_What the hell?_ He wondered. He looked over at Umbridge, who was pointedly ignoring both girls. Slowly as the minutes ticked by, it became obvious that no one in class was reading – not even the Slytherins, who were equally fascinated by what was going on, even Draco Malfoy was watching, entranced – they were all watching Hermione and Rukia's attempts to catch Umbridge's attention.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" Umbridge was finally forced to acknowledge them.

"Not about the chapter, no..."

"Well, we're reading just now…" actually, no one was reading; everyone's eyes were focused on Rukia and Hermione.

"It's about your course aims."

_Oh, the shit is about to hit the fan_… Ichigo slid his eyes to his left, where he saw Momo's eyes widen with alarm at her words when she looked over at him.

"And you are…?" _As if she didn't know_…

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I happen to think they are perfectly clear," Professor Umbridge smiled at her, but she seemed to be struggling to keep it in place, "Perhaps you didn't read them through carefully enough."

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied bluntly, "It's just that you have nothing written up there about actually _using_ defensive spells."

After a brief, intensive silence, during which everyone seemed to hold their breath, Professor Umbridge laughed, a high little girl laugh that was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"Using? Defensive spells?" that laugh was really starting to irritate Ichigo. And worse, it was irritating _him_ too; Ichigo could feel _him_ stirring, with some agitation. "My dear child, why on earth would anyone need to be using defensive magic in this classroom?"

Rukia was by now practically hopping up and down trying to catch Umbridge's attention, and finally did.

"_Yes_, dear? Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Um – no. It's just that most people tend to not see me… or look right over my head…" Rukia smiled sweetly at her. Professor Umbridge smiled right back at her; midget to midget, or so she thought.

"Oh, I completely understand my dear. Miss – could you pronounce your name for me, please?" Rukia had Umbridge completely in the palm of her hand now, Ichigo saw with pride, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and gazing up at her with a half smile.

"It's Rukia – Rukia Kuchiki," she smiled beatifically. And as much as he hated that Voice, he had to admit that she did it so much better…

**:Oh please, I'm going to barf here…:**

_Oh, shit,_ Ichigo thought, drawing in a deep breath. _This is not good. I do not need this…._

_:He's under control for now, Ichigo:_ Zangetsu's deep, mellow voice calmed him – momentarily.

"I was wondering if I understood all of this correctly, or if I misunderstood because of my English not being good enough. I thought that the O.W.L.s had a _practical_ portion of their exams as well as a written… that students had to be able to show ability to _use_ the defensive spells as well as knowing what they are. Did I translate that wrong?" Rukia innocently gazed at Umbridge with her large, indigo blue eyes. Professor Umbridge appeared to be taken aback for a moment; she blinked with surprise.

"As I said," she smiled back, trying to out-sugar Rukia and failing miserably, "This is a _Ministry_ approved curriculum. The exams are administered by the _Ministry_."

Rukia pouted prettily as if she still did not understand and sat down; disappointed by the evasive answer she was given.

"We're not going to be using defensive spells? At _all_?" Ron asked loudly.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak during this class, Mr…?"

"Weasley," Ron thrust his hand into the air, but Professor Umbridge had turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione's hands immediately shot up, but Umbridge pointedly ignored Harry, as Ichigo had expected her to.

"Was there something else, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. I thought the whole point of Defense against the Dark Arts was to actually practice the spells."

"Are you an educational expert trained by the Ministry, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge never lost her saccharine sweet smile.

"No, but…"

"Well then, I fear that makes you decidedly _un_qualified to decide what the point of any class is. Specially trained wizards many years your senior have decided what our program of study shall be. You shall be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free –"

"What use is that?" Harry interrupted her, "If…"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter! _Hand_!" Professor Umbridge sang pleasantly, then immediately turned her back on him when he raised not a hand, but a fist in the air. She found only more hands in the air.

"Yes, um…"

"Dean Thomas."

"Very well, Mr. Thomas." By now she appeared to be resigned to a question and answer session.

"Well, if we are attacked, it won't be risk free, will it?"

"Mr. Thomas, I will repeat myself since I don't believe you heard me the first time – do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?"

"No, but…"

Umbridge was somehow still smiling in that irritating manner. How she had not let it slip off yet, Ichigo did not know.

"Now, I have no wish to – criticize – how this school has been run up until now," she said, while everyone was sure she was intending to do just that, "but there have been some very irresponsible wizards in this position, not to mention dangerous ones."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the absolute best…" Dean said hotly.

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! You have been introduced to spells that children your age have no business knowing, or being introduced to. Potentially lethal spells; frightened into a belief that you will be attacked nearly every day –"

"No we haven't! We just…"

"Your hand, Miss Granger, your hand!" Professor Umbridge however, turned away from Hermione the moment her hand went up. As usual.

Ichigo was starting to get a headache; he wanted to blast Umbridge into oblivion with a cero and bring Lupin back, even if covertly, to where at least some… okay, _most_ – of the students appreciated him. He was pretty sure he could brew the potion; he had read it over and while it looked tricky, he thought with Uryu's help… and he was pretty sure at this point that no one would miss Umbridge – except maybe Minister Chocolate Bar.

"…not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but on you…"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, though, didn't he? Even if we still learned loads?"

"Mr. Thomas, how many times must I tell you...?"

"My hand, I know," Dean muttered, not even bothering to raise it. He knew the drill by now; they all did.

"Now, the Ministry feels that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient enough for your exams. Yes, Miss…?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa. And, like Rukia said earlier… how could we expect to perform well on a practical exam without ever having practiced them? I don't know about anyone else, but the first time I use a spell, I don't want it to be during an exam!"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough…"

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Ichigo spoke up for the first time. Not one of these kids would last a minute against an average strength hollow; his mother, a fully trained witch, who had the benefit of knowing exactly what she was facing, had died at Grand Fisher's hands. And she had had _real _training, not the crap the Ministry was peddling. "Sure, in here, in this classroom, it's going to be risk-free, but out there? Isn't _that_ what you are supposed to be preparing us for?"

"Really, Mr. ah…"

"Kurosaki," he said stiffly, glaring at her. For some reason, she didn't seem able to meet his gaze. Rukia had told him his glare had become as formidable as the Head Captain or her brother's.

"Mr. Kurosaki, whatever do you suppose is out there that would want to hurt children like yourselves?"

For a moment Ichigo was almost tempted to take off his shirt and robe and let her see the scars he'd gained over the last two years; the ones that hadn't gone away. "Oh, I don't know, I can think of quite a few things, actually," he retorted. He'd memorized the list of Japanese water demons that went far beyond kappas, and he was ready to start throwing them at her.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly, warningly.

"Careful, Kurosaki," Uryu said from behind him, equally as softly. They needn't have worried; he'd already worked out what he would say to people. It was inevitable that eventually someone would notice how badly scarred he was. Bless Orihime, she healed without scarring; but she never thought to do the _old_ wounds, the ones that she hadn't been there to heal up… his hand was actually on his tie, ready to undo it…

"There is _nothing_ out there!"

"Oh yeah?" Harry jumped on it before Ichigo could reply. His temper had finally reached its breaking point. "Let's think – how about…" his voice turned mocking, "maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

Ichigo winced and groaned under his breath; he hadn't jumped in soon enough to steer the conversation and attention away from Harry; in fact, the opposite had happened. He heard Uryu utter a curse under his breath, and Momo looked like she was going to faint. Ron gasped, and poor Neville actually fell on the floor. The Karakura group had to act as if they'd never heard the name before, however, they could look around and, from the numerous expressions and reactions, draw certain conclusions. Especially since Professor Umbridge had a satisfied smirk on her face. He knew that look; he'd seen it too often in his school career not to… _shit_.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The room was so silent you could have heard an owl feather drop to the ground as people stared at one or the other. "Now, let me explain a few things to clarify matters for you," Professor Umbridge stared them all down, no longer smiling. "You have been told that a certain – person – has been resurrected…"

"He wasn't dead to be resurrected! He…"

"Mr. Potter, do you want to lose more points?" she stared at him. "Now, as I was saying…"

Ichigo's mind was whirling. He had to do something. _Anything_. He found himself reaching forward to grasp Harry's arm, shaking his head at the other boy when Harry turned to glare at him. Harry tried to tug his arm away, but Ichigo held on.

"Harry," Ichigo managed to whisper low enough for only Potter to hear, "Stop, she's baiting you, she's been waiting for…"

Professor Umbridge had finished her brief little lecture; but Harry stood up, dragging Ichigo with him. He was still whispering to Harry, trying to calm him down, to convince him that _this is exactly what Umbridge had been waiting for_; he'd seen the triumphant look in her eyes the moment Harry had spoken up…

_Oh, shit_, Ichigo wanted to just knock Harry out and be done with it. _This was so not happening_…

"Harry, don't!" Hermione whispered a warning. Ichigo still had hold of him, and Harry managed to jerk his arm away from him this time. Rukia's eyes grew even wider, and Uryu was cursing more fluidly.

"So, I guess Cedric Diggory just decided to up and die on his own then, is that it?"

Ichigo made a last attempt to grab at Harry; the entire class was gaping at them now.

"Mr. Kurosaki, please stay in your seat!" Professor Umbridge said firmly. Ichigo shot her a venomous look, and reluctantly sat down. Rukia slid her hand into his and squeezed; he'd done his best, but Harry hadn't wanted to listen. He just looked away, unable to watch; but like with a car wreck, he had to turn back.

There was no trace of any kind of smile on Umbridge's face now, fake or otherwise. Her eyes, however; Ichigo knew that expression, he'd seen it before countless times: The triumphant look of the predator that has just backed their prey into a corner.

"Cedric Diggory's death was an accident. Tragic, but an accident," Umbridge's voice was ice cold.

"It was murder," Harry shot back, "Voldemort killed him. You know it's the truth."

Ichigo closed his eyes, not wanting to watch what happened next; he could guess what she was writing on that ghastly pink piece of paper for Professor McGonagall. Everyone jumped when Harry slammed the door behind him.

"Mr. Kurosaki…" Ichigo's head snapped up in surprise when she spoke his name. In fact, everyone was looking at each other with surprise, even Malfoy's crew, since all Ichigo had done was try to calm Harry down. Ron's jaw had literally dropped with shock, and Hermione's eyes had popped open.

"I believe you should join Mr. Potter." He slowly rose out of his chair, glanced back at Uryu, and then Rukia, who had gone white. Uryu mouthed "library" at Ichigo, who dropped his unopened book in his bag. He had no intention of returning to this classroom. Not today. He waited at her desk for her to finish writing whatever lie she was writing, eyeing her coldly. She did not look at him when she handed him the sealed note. _Coward_, he thought viciously as he left.

He could hear Peeves the poltergeist taunting Harry in the distance; the other boy was a good distance ahead of him, and he heard Harry shout back something at him. Ichigo picked up his pace a bit, trying to catch up, and he soon was under fire from Peeves himself.

"Another one out of class? This one's shifty slanty eyed…"

"Start with me, Peeves, and you get a one way ticket to Soul Society," Ichigo retorted. Yeah, that got rid of the poltergeist awfully quickly. Guess all ghosts, regardless of where they were from, know what Soul Society was.

When he arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, it was closed. He stood outside, debated a moment, and then knocked.

"Who is it?" McGonagall's voice called testily.

"Sorry Professor," he replied, "But you got another one."

"What…?" Professor McGonagall opened the door to look at Ichigo with some surprise. "Kurosaki?"

He handed her the Pepto Bismol pink note. "Sorry," he said with a shrug, "I have no idea what's in it."

Harry stared at Ichigo, and a feeling of guilt started to creep over him. The only reason Ichigo was there was because he had tried to get Harry to control himself; what was it he had said? Harry couldn't even remember, wasn't sure he had even heard what the other teen had been saying at the time. There certainly hadn't been enough time between Harry's leaving class and Ichigo's for him to get in that much trouble.

Professor McGonagall's gaze went from Harry to Ichigo. "What the devil went on in that classroom?" She muttered to herself, opening the second letter. Her brows shot up and then furrowed. "Wrestling and assaulting a fellow student in class?"

"Wha-at?" Harry yelled, furious, "That's a bald-faced lie! All he did was grab hold of my arm and try to calm me down!"

Ichigo's shoulders were shaking and he was trying to hold his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Harry said hotly, turning on Ichigo angrily, surprised and irritated that he would find the situation amusing.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ichigo said, dropping into a seat. "But I'm so used to this – to me, it is funny."

"Professor –" Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, outraged. She held up a hand to stop his protest before he could get it out.

"Let me think for a moment," she was staring at Ichigo through veiled eyes, so Ichigo could only guess at what she was thinking.

"I should have listened to you," Harry muttered, dropping into the seat next to Ichigo, "But I could barely hear you, I was so angry…"

"I was trying to warn you," Ichigo sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I recognized the expression in her eyes. I've seen it before on faculty who has had it in for me. She was purposely goading you. She _wanted_ you to blow."

All part of the grand plan, as Soifon had reported. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore were the only three at Hogwarts who'd been given access to the report. Her eyes darted to Ichigo once, assessing, before narrowing thoughtfully. Probably thinking about the report, Ichigo mused.

"So," she said slowly, "Describe to me exactly how this – wrestling match – started."

Both boys nodded; and after a brief explanation, they even demonstrated. Professor McGonagall's lips thinned. "Assault my –" she muttered angrily, "Both of you wait here." She swept out of the room.

"She's going after Umbridge," Harry grinned.

"She can't," Ichigo shook his head, "Ministry prat, remember?" He looked at Harry, deciding to get the other boy to talk to him - now. "Okay, so who is this 'You-Know-Who' everyone is so afraid of? That Moldy guy you named in class?"

"Moldy guy," Harry almost laughed at Ichigo's description of Voldemort. _Hmm. Moldy-mort_? Hysterical laughter bubbled under the surface, but he squelched it in order to explain to Ichigo who Voldemort was and what he had done.

"So the Ministry is in denial – and yes, I do know the one about the river in Egypt – and has sent this rather noxious plant here to railroad you and Dumbledore," he frowned as he stared into space, "Makes sense," he muttered.

"What does?"

"Let me work it out a little more…" he was chewing his lip thoughtfully, "So, we need to convince people – those oh so gullible people like Seamus' mom – that Old Moldy is back," he was muttering to himself now, Harry realized, and started to smile. Ichigo had believed him, no questions asked, hadn't even doubted him for a second. For some reason, he felt grateful. He knew Ron and Hermione did, they'd been there from the beginning; and it was nice to know that Neville did; but having this teen from a faraway country, who had never heard of Voldemort until that day, believe him – it felt nice.

Moldy-mort. Old Moldy. He so wanted to call Voldemort those names to his face, just to see him froth at the mouth…

Professor McGonagall returned a short time later, her expression still grim.

"Well," she said, "I got her to admit that she may have – exaggerated – the situation a bit, Kurosaki. One day's detention instead of a full week."

"Oh, is that what she was giving me?" Ichigo commented mildly, "I guess I can live with that."

"There is no change in yours, Potter. Detention at five o'clock every day this week, starting tomorrow."

"Ouch," Ichigo said as they left, glancing down at the darker haired boy, "That hurts."

"You don't seem too bothered by it," Harry said as they found themselves in a crowd. Classes were starting to let out.

"I told you – I'm used to it," Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, "It's why I took up karate to begin with."

"They should be serving dinner now," Harry said, "Are you coming?"

"Hm. We were all going to meet at the library," Ichigo said mildly, "If I can remember where the dratted thing is, of course."

"This way," Harry said, leading Ichigo in the right direction. As Harry led Ichigo towards the library, they passed a small group of limping Slytherins. Ichigo stopped to look after them, a slight frown on his face, and Harry paused to wait for him, wondering what he was looking at. "What is it?"

"I think you're going to be seeing a lot of limping people… if they don't wise up," Ichigo said to him with a faint smile.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, not that he minded one bit.

"Rukia doesn't like to be teased about her height. And that one boy was rubbing his shin in just the right spot… for a well placed kick." He didn't add that he had sensed her reiatsu swirling angrily around the boys – so she had added a little bit of extra _oomph_ to that kick.

Everyone was clustered together waiting for him. "I'll see you at supper," Harry said softly, escaping quickly.

Rukia threw her arms around him. ||What happened? Professor McGonagall came to the classroom, practically breathing fire,|| she said, hugging him tightly.

Ichigo hugged her back, but left his arm around her as they maneuvered through the crowd heading towards the Great Hall. ||Oh, Dumbridge tried to pass it off as "wrestling in class" and "assaulting a fellow student."||

||What?|| Rukia stared at him, fury in her beautiful indigo eyes, ||Why that…||

Ichigo shrugged. "No big deal." Then, ||Harry was there, we showed her just what this 'wrestling match' of ours consisted of. That's why she was so angry.||

||I wonder why she targeted you like that? Granger was far more vocal,|| Uryu mused.

||But I was _obvious_, I was right there.||

||Do you think you gave yourself away somehow?|| Mizuiro asked as they joined the large group of

students milling into the Great Hall.

||I don't think so,|| Ichigo shook his head. ||I think there's something else going on. She didn't – or wouldn't – look at me when she handed me that note for McGonagall.||

Ichigo looked at the crowded hall, and listened to the buzz of conversation. It was mostly about Harry's blowup in class and the probability that it would happen again. They were forced to part to go to their separate House Tables, where Uryu would update Toshiro about what happened, and Momo and Mizuiro would let Yuzu in on the news.

"You know, I don't think I feel like staying here too long," he muttered, dropping into a seat at the end of the table. The Gryffindor table was already packed, and they couldn't even see Harry, Ron or Hermione. Or Karin, for that matter; Ichigo tried to sense his sister's reiatsu in the mass of bodies, but couldn't. How was it, he wondered, that he could find his sisters in a city full of people, but not in a crowded Hall?

"I don't think I do either," Tatsuki muttered, looking around, "Let's just eat and get out of here. We can do our homework back at the Gryffindor common room."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rukia agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

||Characters are speaking Japanese ||

**:Inner hollow speaking:**

_:Zangetsu speaking:_

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter... wisht I did...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 <p>

Day Two looked just as gloomy and rainy as Day One.

Ichigo had not slept well; he'd been too tired the first night at Hogwarts to dream of much, but he had dreamed last night about Hueco Mundo, tossing and turning, until Harry had shaken him awake. Ichigo had bolted upright, his hand automatically going to his torso….

"Bad dream?" Harry asked softly, so as not to wake the others. Ichigo just nodded, and looked at Harry gratefully; He hadn't looked as if he'd gotten all that much sleep, either, Ichigo noted. "Yea, me too." The two staggered down to breakfast still half asleep, and it took at least three cups of tea for Ichigo to start to feel part way normal. Coffee probably would have worked better, but he just didn't feel in the mood for it today for some reason. He was afraid it would upset his stomach, and that was the last thing he needed – not with Charms as his first class.

_I was afraid of this happening_, he thought groggily, as he followed the others to Professor Flitwick's class; Charms was not a class he wanted to sleep through. Rukia was looking at him worriedly. He had worried about the nightmares coming back… and they had, with a vengeance.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I just didn't sleep very well," he admitted. Uryu looked over at him sharply. He was the only one who knew about the nightmares – and what they were about. Ichigo hadn't even told Rukia everything that had happened on Hueco Mundo, and Orihime had promised that she wouldn't either; so he couldn't tell her about the nightmares. At the Quincy's questioning look, Ichigo just nodded once, ever so briefly. A flicker of concern crossed Uryu's face, and Ichigo had a feeling that his friend was probably devoting his considerable intellect towards a solution. They might have a competition going between them, and would outwardly never admit it, but inside their own heads… they did admit their friendship and concern for each other.

"What you must remember," Professor Flitwick told them from his perch of several thick books. Why had no one ever built him a stool – or conjured him one? Why hadn't he conjured one for himself? "Is that these O.W.L. exams may influence your futures for years! Now is the time to give thought towards your future careers."

By the end of the double lesson, only a bare handful of them could use all of the Summoning Charms they'd been assigned: Hermione, Rukia, Momo and Uryu. Ichigo managed one (the hardest of them, of course) although he had struggled through the class, and Harry and Ron two. The rest of the class was in a similar fix. Ichigo groaned at the amount of homework assigned. Thankfully, he'd done his Potions essay yesterday right after supper. It had been stupidly easy, and he'd spent the rest of the time helping Rukia with hers.

Transfiguration was also a double lesson, and they got the same lecture from Professor McGonagall that they'd gotten from Professor Flitwick – nearly verbatim. She then started them on vanishing spells. They were given snails to work on. On his first attempt he'd managed to completely vanish the snail, while Hermione was successful on her third attempt, after giving him a startled look when he'd gotten it on his first try. He guessed no one mentioned that his other good subject was Transfiguration. That seemed to motivate her, somehow. They were the only ones to succeed in class that day, and had no homework, plus they'd gotten bonuses for Gryffindor. They couldn't help giving each other smug looks.

Harry and Ron spent their lunch break in the library panicking over their homework; Ichigo wolfed lunch and then took a quick nap before Rukia woke him in time to go down for Care of Magical Creatures. From the expression on Harry's face, he also had a headache that was every bit as bad as the one that was pounding on Ichigo's temples. On a more positive note, Ernie MacMillan, the prefect of Hufflepuff House, had loudly (if a bit pompously, Ichigo thought) proclaimed to all and sundry on their way to the Herbology building that he and his family believed Harry and Professor Dumbledore about Old Moldy. He might have been a bit pompous, but he had also reassured Ichigo – without being asked – that his little sister would be well taken care of in Hufflepuff, not to worry. Ichigo hadn't been able to keep from liking him after that.

To make Harry's day even worse, Ichigo saw him accosted by the Quidditch Captain about his detention. Oh, yeah, Ichigo remembered morosely. That was today, too. What a wonderful way to end the day, he grumbled to himself.

He arrived a bit early, and stood outside the door in the hallway trying to calm his nerves, when he felt something twine around his ankles. Ichigo looked down to see Yoruichi. Glancing up and down the hall, Ichigo bent over to stroke her.

"So how have the last two days gone for you?" he asked her quietly.

"Not bad, Ichigo," she replied. It always gave him a start to hear a very masculine voice from an otherwise very feminine person. "In detention already?"

"Didn't plan on it, it sort of just happened."

"I noticed." The black cat stared at him. "Why do you think that is? And you'd best pick me up and put me around your neck, easier to talk without looking like you're crazy."

With an amused smirk, Ichigo did that. Yoruichi settled down, her mouth just next to his ear.

"I've thought about why that could be," he repeated, "but I'm not sure. I was only trying to keep the peace in the classroom…"

"It was a warning," The Shihoin princess said quietly but sternly.

"What was that?" Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "A warning?"

"Yes. You appear to be getting chummy with Potter; and you attempted to interfere with something that she wanted to happen. Momo said that you recognized the look in her eye; she probably wanted to warn you not to try to interfere with her again. You were trying to stop Potter from walking into her trap, she realized that and she didn't appreciate it. She wanted to stop you from interfering again."

It made sense, Ichigo nodded; it most definitely made sense. Not that it would actually stop him…

"Uryu said you had nightmares again last night."

"You know about…" he threw her a startled look.

"Of course; Isshin was worried about you - _Very_ worried. He was looking for suggestions. You never dreamed when he was sitting up in your room with you, you know. He tried to leave before you woke and you realized he'd been there." She butted his cheek gently. "I can't exactly do that, but I will stay with you tonight. Maybe having me purring in your ear will chase them away. And I can wake you if you start dreaming." She chuckled. "It's a good thing you aren't allergic to cats."

"Yoruichi…" he gave the former Captain a grateful look. He would do anything to stop the nightmares, even temporarily. "Thanks."

"No problem," She winked at him. "I am the Kurosaki family cat, after all. That means I have to take care of _all_ of the Kurosakis. And right now, you need me more than Yuzu, who has very quickly become the little darling of Hufflepuff House. If anyone tries to hurt her, even if they just tease her, they will have the entire houseful of Hufflepuffs coming down on them in a rage. That's not to mention all of the house elves working in the castle. They adore her as well, especially Winky, who appears to have adopted her. Yuzu leaves them thank you notes. One of them actually started bawling about how nice she was." She chuckled, "And don't forget one of those Hufflepuffs is a Vice-Captain of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo laughed weakly, "Right. Momo's so sweet I do tend to forget that."

"Oh? Does Rukia have competition?" Yoruichi's tail lashed faster.

Ichigo snorted his opinion of that comment. "Hardly; Orihime's also sweet, but she isn't competition. I can call a girl 'sweet' and not have a crush on her." He smirked, "Besides, Toshiro would turn me into an ice sculpture for daring to look at his 'sister'; and poor Kira would get even more depressed than he already is… that's not to mention what Rukia would do to me, which would probably include castration…" he heard Yoruichi chuckle again. "So what did you do all day?"

"Oh, I made friends with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, and we tormented Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. I wanted to let her know which cat ruled this school. _Me_."

Ichigo couldn't reply, as Harry arrived at that moment, and it was time for them to go in. The two boys looked at each other, dreading the next few hours, before Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," said that too-sugary voice when Harry knocked. The pair shuddered with revulsion, then entered the room, not knowing what to expect.

In hindsight, Ichigo thought, he should have known. Both Soifon and Byakuya had written that she had an over-affection for the color pink and for cats; both were apparent in the office. No wonder Yoruichi hadn't jumped off, and had stayed draped around his neck like a comforting, furry scarf, he thought, looking at the decorative plates that each had a different be-bowed kitten on them in full moving color. Harry was also staring at them with transfixed horror. The rest of the office was draped in lacy table runners, cloths, doilies and dried flowers. They were all the same horrid pink as that cardigan and her witch's robes. The two teens glanced quickly at each other, similar thoughts flowing through their minds – _what the hell?_

"Good evening Mr. Potter; Mr. Kuro – oh, what a lovely cat. What's its name?"

"Huh? Oh, uh it's Yoruichi," Ichigo said weakly, still feeling like he was going to overdose on Pepto Bismol. A moment later there was a bowl of milk on her desk for Yoruichi, who looked at it askance, and then patiently endured the cooing and petting.

_:I hope she doesn't plan on drinking that!:_

**:I hope she doesn't plan on drinking that!:**

_I'm sure Yoruichi is smart enough to pretend to drink it_… he thought back at the pair of them furiously, _She's been around for awhile, remember_? He was somehow able to refrain from wincing at the pair of alarmed voices in his head. He had to admit, he wouldn't put it past the old toad to try to 'co-opt' someone's cat.

He pulled himself back to the present to hear Umbridge denying Potter's request for a different night… something about Quidditch. The expression on Harry's face told Ichigo that he knew it was a lost cause before he had even asked it… but if he hadn't, Angelina would have been all over him about it…

"Well, he had to ask, or Angelina would never have given him a moment's peace over it," Ichigo interrupted her lecture on punishments having meaning. Umbridge turned to look at him, her brow raised questioningly. "You didn't see her when she heard he had detention – I thought fire was going to come out of her ears or something, she was so angry at him." _Take that, you old hag_. Of course, the fact that his team Captain was furious with him had to mean something, right?

Yoruichi looked up from the dish of milk; she had a bit dripping off her chin, but he saw there was none on her mouth. If a cat could have raised an eyebrow, hers would have been raised.

"Well, I'm sure…"

"She virtually ordered him to ask… and I know she's going to be waiting up for him to get back to find out what your answer was," Ichigo said, making Harry's fate appear to be even worse. Harry was staring at him, confused, but Yoruichi had caught on, and was giving the feline equivalent of a smirk. Let Umbridge think this detention was even worse for Harry than it was… when she turned away for a moment to pick something up, Ichigo just winked at him.

"Oh no boys, you aren't going to need anything from your bags," she told them. They glanced at each other and sat down in the chairs she had indicated, and conjured a stack of parchment for both of them.

"You're going to be using rather special quills of mine. Here you go," she said, handing them both a black quill. They had unusually sharp points on them.

Ichigo stared at it, feeling a sense of dread as he did so. He glanced over at Harry, to see he was doing the same thing. Yoruichi's tail had started lashing back and forth, as if she too was highly agitated.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to write, "_I must not tell lies_," she told Harry.

"How many times?" Harry managed with some degree of politeness.

"Oh, until it – _sinks in_."

Something about the tone of her voice had Ichigo drawing in his breath. He looked over at Yoruichi, who was staring at him, and looking fairly alarmed.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I want you to write…let's see now…" Umbridge mused, "How about…_'I shall mind my own business_?'"

**:Don't do it King!:**

Harry looked over at him, wide eyed. _What was that about?_ Ichigo just stared back at her, before he nodded curtly. It was just as Yoruichi had surmised, then. Well, minding his own business was not something he was very good at; and he wasn't going to be able to protect Harry by minding it, was he? Professor Umbridge went to sit down behind her desk, leaving Ichigo and Harry to look at the paper, the quills, and each other puzzled.

"Professor? We don't have any ink," Harry finally said.

"Oh, you won't need any ink," she replied, a slight laugh in her voice.

**:King…!:** The Horse was panicking now.

_Won't need any…? What did she mean by that_? Ichigo wondered, looking askance at the quill. Harry had already started writing, and when Ichigo put the quill down on the paper, he realized why Harry had suddenly gasped.

_That bitch_!

**:You should have listened to me King. I tried to warn you…:**

His hand shook slightly as blood started running down the back of his hand, and he heard Yoruichi yowl when she noticed it. She pushed aside the milk bowl and leaped over to his desk, and tried to bat the quill away from him.

**:Let me tear her head off!:**

He closed his eyes briefly against the agitated fury of his inner hollow. He took a deep breath, and tried to continue writing while Yoruichi continued to try to wrest the quill away from him. Her efforts were getting more frantic by the moment.

**:King! Let me just kill her! Come on! You know you want to!:**

_Damn it! Shut up in there_! He roared back silently.

"Ichigo – your hand…" Harry whispered, alarmed. There was too much blood… much more than on his – and he was reacting very poorly to the quill… His face had drained of color, and had turned pasty white, and his hand was shaking. He looked like he was going to pass out any moment.

Ichigo glanced down at his hand. Unlike Harry's, which had the words he was writing carved in it, his was gushing blood. _What the_…

**:This isn't good, King..:** the Horse was sounding worried – _very_ worried, which was unusual for him.

"Professor!" Harry jumped to his feet, and started to look for something to bind his hand with. Yoruichi was howling madly with agitation. Harry yanked the quill out of his hand, and Ichigo just stared at it, stupidly. _What the hell was happening_? He was having a little bit of trouble breathing, his head was starting to swim, and his vision was blurring.

Umbridge hurried around the desk. "No one has ever reacted to it like this before…" she said grimly, her wand in her hand. Ichigo pressed his other palm against his forehead, since she had the bleeding hand in hers, and was muttering incantations trying to stop the bleeding. He squeezed his eyes shut; his head had started pounding. Harry was holding him by the shoulders; he was getting dizzy, light-headed, and Harry was keeping him from falling on the floor.

_:Ichigo…:_

_Not now_… he thought, _Why now_?

"What…what's happening to his hair?" he heard Harry ask. _Oh, no_. He could guess: white streaks. Which meant his eyes were probably affected as well. _Damn it_.

He took the opportunity while Umbridge was busy to zoom down into his inner world, and the first thing he saw was his hollow. _Hmm. He still has Zangetsu strapped to his back… so he hasn't been brought up to speed on a few things_… Ichigo strode up to him, and without stopping, chanted, "_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61 _Rikujoukourou_!_" It was the first time he'd actually tried a kido that high, but his anger fueled him; when it actually worked, pinning his inner hollow in place, the expression on Hichigo's face was actually worth it. And the ferociously proud look on Zangetsu's face where he stood on his flagpole when Ichigo succeeded… that actually made it worth it, also.

"In case you haven't noticed, a few things have changed around here," Ichigo snarled at the dumbfounded hollow. "Yes, I know kido now. And –" he pulled out his still-sealed zanpakuto, "I can now control my spiritual pressure. So _you_," he glared at Hichigo, which actually tried to recoil from him but couldn't because of the kido, "Will continue being the horse, and keep your comments to yourself unless asked for them. Got it? Good. Because I don't want to have to come back in here to beat you to a bloody pulp." He started walking away, paused, then half turned back, pulled out his wand – amazed that it had actually come with him - and flicked it at the hollow – which promptly turned into a white rabbit. How ironic that was his best spell. "_If_ you behave yourself I'll turn you back. But _only_ if you behave yourself." He shared a smirk with Zangetsu, then left.

Zangetsu looked down at the terrified rabbit hollow that stared back up at him, shaking like a leaf. Zangetsu sighed.

_: At least he didn't turn you into a bird_:

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Harry's panicked voice brought him out of his daze.

"M'kay…" he slurred.

"No you're not! You can barely talk!" the other boy shot back. Harry sounded like he was panicking.

Ichigo needed to reassure him somehow, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't even sure why he had reacted so badly to the quill.

"S'ry…"

"I think you'd better go back to your dorm and lie down…" Umbridge was peering closely at him. "A Metamorphmagi! Amazing… this does often occur when their ability first appears if it happens later… such a rare ability…"

Ichigo shot her a bleary eyed look; what the hell was she blathering on about? Harry however, seemed to understand, and actually looked excited.

"I'll explain to you later," he said softly.

"Uh…"

"Sit back down, Potter, I can send for his friends…"

"Yor'ichi…" Ichigo looked down at her, "Go get Ur'u… and uh…" he thought about it a moment, "Tats..."

Yoruichi zoomed out of the room. He wondered if anyone would even notice the flash stepping cat…

"S'ry…" he said, putting his head back down on the desk and closing his eyes, "Headache." If they were black and gold, he really didn't want Harry and Umbridge getting too much of a gander at them. He felt Harry pat his shoulder.

"No worries, really."

Less than ten minutes later, he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants heading towards the office.

Both Harry and Umbridge looked back, alarmed.

"You might want to open your door before they take it off its hinges," Ichigo warned without raising his head. He felt somewhat better, proven by the fact that he was no longer slurring his speech. Professor Umbridge fumbled for her wand, and got the door open right before Rukia would have taken it out.

"Ichigo!" he winced as her voice went right through his head.

"Do you think we can keep the noise down to a dull roar?" he asked plaintively. She ran her fingers through the slowly fading white streaks in his hair and drew her breath in.

"Kurosaki, what happened?" this was Hitsugaya, his teal eyes sweeping over the office, looking for whatever it was that would have brought Ichigo's inner hollow roaring out. That he'd kicked it back under control fairly quickly was obvious, but something else had also _happened_. He didn't just want to know, he _needed_ to know; he was the ranking officer, nominally in charge, and it was his job to know what was going on, all the time. They might be in this school to learn a new skill to use against Aizen, but it was also a mission. Yamamoto trusted _him_ to keep everyone in line.

"Ah, just a little reaction to a disciplinary tool, that's all. Sort of like an allergy," Umbridge's sugary sweet voice was back in force.

"An allergy to a tool?" Momo was able to play the baffled, confused transfer student like Rukia; however this time, she wasn't acting. Harry held up the black quill. Mizuiro bent over to look at it, and cocked his head curiously.

"That's it?" he scratched his head. "Heh. What does it…oh," he noticed Harry's hand. "Mm." He glanced back, and then saw all the blood covering Ichigo. "Uh… over reaction to it?"

"Yeah. It just gushed out," Harry nodded, "Wouldn't stop. Professor had to use… well, it was a whole series of spells to stop it bleeding, so I'm not really sure which one actually worked…"

"Well, I think he partially reacted to the quill… and then his other gift took over, and when that kicked in, they reacted with each other, and that's what the entire problem was!" Umbridge sounded nearly giddy. Ichigo's friends stared at her like she'd grown another head. She was mistaking his inner hollow for – what?

"He's a metamorphmagi!" she nearly crowed, "They are extraordinarily rare… and things like this do happen when the gift pops out…" she seemed to be proud as a peacock that it had happened in her office. Of course, Harry thought bitterly, she'll probably take credit for it.

"I see…" Uryu nodded, "Well, we'd better get him back to Gryffindor and cleaned up, then to bed…"

_Good_, Ichigo thought, _at least Uryu knows what's going on_. _And has the presence of mind to figure out what to do next._

He and Tatsuki got Ichigo on his feet and moving. Momo grabbed his book bag and Mizuiro murmured something to Harry when they left, something about thanks for helping take care of him…

||Snape and McGonagall saw Yoruichi coming for us; since they know who she is, and no one else was present, she was able to sort of give us a quick rundown,|| Toshiro said quietly, ||They ordered Ron and Hermione to stand guard on the prefect's bathroom; no one is allowed to use it until after we get you cleaned up. I think they intend to let Ron see your scars.||

||Whatever…that was the plan, wasn't it?|| Ichigo asked tiredly. He didn't really care right then, as long as the end result was a warm bed.

||You can barely keep your head up,|| Tatsuki said, glancing at him, worriedly. She had his right side. Uryu was on his left. ||What happened in there?||

||Ah…|| he managed to roll his head over in Rukia's direction. ||Um… surprise? I learned how to use kido after the war…||

||You…|| her eyes widened at his statement, ||Who taught you?||

||Yoruichi, Tessai, and my dad,|| he grinned at her sheepishly, ||I was waiting for the right time to surprise you with it.||

||You idiot,|| she shook her head, ||And you're telling me now, because?||

||Because it only took me two minutes to subdue my hollow. I went in, used _Bakudo 61_; first time I ever tried it, actually; I wasn't sure it was going to work. I think it worked because he was shocked, and I was that angry, now that I think of it. Then I turned him into a rabbit.|| Ichigo was vaguely aware he was rambling.

||You…turned him into…Chappy?|| Rukia said slowly, blinking at him. Then she laughed to herself. Of all the things Ichigo could have transformed him into… he had chosen something he hated – but that she loved. She smiled gently at him, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. So now, instead of an irritating hollow in his inner world, he had an irritating white rabbit…

||So, kido and wizard's magic work in our inner worlds,|| Toshiro mused thoughtfully.

||Beautifully,|| Ichigo was silent for a moment, ||Zangetsu says he's trying to hide. He's embarrassed.|| He didn't mention that Zangetsu sounded as if he was – laughing. Ichigo didn't think he'd ever heard his zanpakuto laugh before…

||Good,|| Uryu muttered, ||It will be a learning experience for him.||

They had reached the prefects bathroom, where Ron and Hermione were standing guard.

Ron gaped at him. "What the bloody hell…"

"Bloody is right! What did she do to you?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Can we turn down the volume a bit, please? I have something of a headache, thanks," Ichigo smiled weakly.

"Sure, mate," Ron nodded. His eyes widened. "Uh, Harry doesn't look this bad, does he?"

"No, Ichigo seems to have had an – ah, allergic reaction? Is that what Professor Umbridge said?" Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes. Uryu snorted.

"If that's an allergic reaction, I'm a Slytherin."

Ron half snorted, half laughed, "Right. Hermione…"

"I'll go let Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall know that you got here," she nodded, leaving at a brisk trot.

"Can you give us a hand, Ron?" Mizuiro asked.

"Sure." Ron took Tatsuki's place, as the girls all stopped at the door. "I had Neville fetch some clothes for you, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ichigo smiled weakly. He would have shaken his head, but each time he moved it, the motion sent waves of pain through it. "And thanks."

Ichigo hated being that weak, but he even needed help undressing and getting into the bath. He thought a house elf might have shown up to get his dirty clothes, because he heard Ron say, "Thanks, Dobby."

Then…

"What…" The tone of voice was strangled. So, he'd seen the scar left after Byakuya had used _senka_ on him, that first night he'd met the Kuchiki noble and Renji. When he'd cut Ichigo's borrowed powers, forcing Urahara to use the shattered shaft to give him his Soul Reaper powers back.

"Remember when Ichigo said he could think of plenty of things out there that could hurt us?" Uryu said softly. "He's got personal experience with a few of them. As you can see."

"But… that's…" Ron was staring at the scars. "Those are…"

"They go all the way through, Ron," Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder. "Scars from curses don't go away, do they? Like Harry's. And neither do scars you get from dark creatures." _Unless you have Orihime healing you_… but what he'd said was true. If a kappa gave you a scar you'd have it for life. He wondered if she'd be able to get rid of Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"If those go all the way through," Ron whispered, "You should be dead."

"I have died, Ron," Ichigo said quietly. He closed his eyes. "I'd rather not repeat the experience, thank you very much."

"But… how…" Ron was gaping at him, trying to understand what Ichigo was saying. Mizuiro and Toshiro also reacted to that last statement, though quite differently. Neither of them knew what had happened on Hueco Mundo, either.

"My mother – she did the same thing Harry's did." Not exactly the truth; in fact, very far from it, although his mother had indeed sacrificed her own life for his. However, told this way, it might make more sense to him than what actually happened. Ron's mouth formed an "Oh," which told Ichigo that he was right. Toshiro would probably demand an explanation at a later date; maybe from Uryu, who hadn't batted an eyelash – which meant he knew what happened. Let the Quincy explain it, Ichigo thought tiredly. He really didn't want to even think about Ulquiorra and point blank ceros to the chest at the moment…

Ron sat there quietly while Ichigo sank down into the heated water, probably trying to digest and figure out what everything was about. Ichigo drew his legs up to his chest, looping his arms around them, and gratefully rested his forehead on his knees, letting the hot water relax him.

"Um… Ichigo…"

"What is it, Mizuiro?"

"Your hair…"

"What about it?" He asked tiredly.

"Well, right about now I'd say it's a shade of brown somewhere between Chad's and Keigo's."

_Maybe I should just drown myself now,_ Ichigo thought with despair.

"Whoa!" Roan gaped as his hair grew darker and darker - and darker. "You – you're a metamorphmagi! Those are really, really rare! Even my dad only knows one, and he actually works for the Ministry!"

"Is someone going to tell me what that is, or am I going to have to guess?" Ichigo said testily.

"A Metamorphmagi –" Ron started, but he stopped when another voice interrupted him.

"A Metamorphmagi is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring a Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. He or she can alter their appearance completely, for instance changing it from black to white, from young to old, from handsome to plain and so on and so forth. Truly talented witches and wizards have been able to completely change their bodily appearance into non-human forms." This was from Professor Snape, who had entered the bathroom unknown to them and was standing above them staring down at Ichigo's rapidly altering hair color. "This talent is indeed extremely rare, as Weasley said. At the current moment there is only one registered Metamorphmagi in the entire Ministry: Nymphadora Tonks." His eyes narrowed. "It is also thought to be hereditable. If I remember correctly, your mother was always changing her eye color to suit her mood. At the time we thought she was using a spell; perhaps she wasn't."

"Well, Ichigo's eyes are doing the same thing his hair is," Uryu said. "Right now, they're the same color as Toshiro's."

"The Head Master wants you to spend the night in the hospital wing," Snape said, "As a precaution."

At that moment, Ichigo didn't care where they put him, as long as the bed was warm and it was quiet… he took the towel that someone handed him, it might have been Toshiro, and pulled his clothes on when they were given to him, not even paying attention to what was being handed to him.

Outside the bathroom in the hallway, the girls were pacing, waiting for them to finish up.

"What's taking so long?" Tatsuki complained.

Professor McGonagall sighed. Professor Dumbledore had warned them that the Soul Reapers, while being very hard to kill, could still be hurt; and that Kurosaki, while being the most powerful of the Soul Reapers, was also the most vulnerable, as his body was still human… and the rest of his group, while being exceptional, were still in fact human, and kids – teenagers, the same way he was. Only three of them were full time Soul Reapers, and the youngest of them was the same age as, or just a bit younger than she herself was. She and Professor Snape had had to remind themselves of that fact as they'd hurried back from the Head Master's office. And she thought worriedly, Potter was still up there… but Yoruichi had said he didn't seem to be reacting in the same way as Ichigo had… in fact, it hadn't seemed to really bother him at all…

The door opened, and Ichigo came out, with Professor Snape just behind him. At least she thought it was Ichigo.

"What…" she blinked at the black haired, blue-eyed boy with Ichigo's face.

"Oh… my God," she heard Rukia whisper in a strangled voice, "Ka…" she slapped a hand over her mouth, stopping whatever words she had been about to utter.

"Metamorphmagi, out of control," Snape said stiffly, steering Ichigo in the direction they needed to go, since the boy seemed dazed and in need of guidance.

"So I see," Professor McGonagall nodded grimly. "I'll tell Professor Dumbledore." He was going to need to get Tonks here, and quickly, before the Ministry poked their noses in even further. She was the only one they knew of, and she could at least give him some guidance into controlling it and retaining his natural look. And Ichigo was familiar with her. And like an Animagi, he would need to be registered… especially as he was a foreign national. Although he could be considered half-British, as his mother had been born in the north of England… and came from an old, pure blooded wizarding family, that was one of the unfortunate victims of the last Wizard War with Voldemort.

"I don't think we need a full escort to the hospital wing," Professor Snape looked down his long nose at everyone. "I believe I am fully capable of getting Mr. Kurosaki to Madame Pomfrey in one piece." His gaze swept over everyone. "It's getting late, and don't you think you should be getting back to your own Houses?" He raised one eyebrow when Rukia stubbornly followed anyway, but said nothing to her. Nor did he say anything about the black cat that trotted along beside them.

Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them, having been warned by Professor Dumbledore to expect him. She took Ichigo's chin in her hand and tipped his head up, watching as his eyes changed color yet again, this time to a vivid violet.

"Headache?" she asked, "right here?" she pressed a finger to the center of his forehead. "Feels like a steel spike being driven through your brain?"

"Actually that wouldn't hurt nearly as much," Ichigo replied. His hair was now nearly as blond as Malfoy's, and his eyes were turning into the same ice blue as Matsumoto.

"A quiet bed in a corner, I think," she guided him to the bed. "Lie down while I get you something to soothe that head of yours."

Yoruichi jumped up on the small table that sat next to the bed, while Rukia hovered nearby, waiting for him to get settled.

"Well, this is a nice start to the school year," he sighed, pressing his palm against his temple, wishing someone would just amputate at the neck. Professor Snape stood there, watching him quietly, not offering any words of comfort; they would sound odd coming from him anyway. Dumbledore had probably told him to make sure that nothing gave him away as a Soul Reaper; that's all.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ichigo," Rukia said quietly, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, "So don't blame yourself. This… was certainly not expected."

Madame Pomfrey hustled back with a tall glass of – something. Rukia was revolted just looking at it; she was glad she didn't have to drink it. "Drink all of it, now," she urged, "Best to do it in one shot." Ichigo looked quickly at Snape, who nodded ever so briefly. Okay, if he knew what it was, and he was nodding…

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to taste awful?" Ichigo muttered, taking the glass.

"Probably because it does, now drink," Madame Pomfrey stood over him and waited until he had managed to chug down all of it, despite wanting to gag on the horrid taste. He was rewarded with a large piece of chocolate. "Eat." When he only stared at it blankly, she unwrapped it and practically force-fed him. "_Eat_ it."

"Now I know he feels awful," Rukia murmured to no one in particular, "He's not inhaling chocolate."

Ichigo managed to finish it on his own, if only to keep that Pomfrey creature from choking him with it.

"Now, lie down," she ordered, "Rest. And you two – out. Go, shoo."

Rukia managed to sneak in a kiss on Ichigo's cheek before she was steered out of the room by Snape, who needed to fill in Dumbledore on what was happening.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, looking over at Yoruichi, who stared back at her defiantly, "I don't suppose I can do anything about you. I haven't met a cat yet who will actually do what you want it to…"

Yoruichi flicked her tail in response, then leaped lightly to the bed and curled up next to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled faintly. Try getting a shape shifting, former Soul Reaper Captain to do what you wanted her to…yeah right. He yawned. That potion must have also had a sleeping draught in it, because he was suddenly feeling very groggy.

"Say? What's that?" he felt his hand, the one he had covered his mouth with when he yawned, taken by the nurse. "What the… of all the…" he was roundly amazed at the curses the woman knew, as he sleepily listened to her cursing whoever had mangled his hand, and their parentage. They were good ones too, he thought, as his eyelids grew heavy.

||Eh, Yoruichi? Those were some pretty good curses, think you can remember them?|| _better ask her to do it, he'd never remember_…

||What, Ichigo?|| Yoruichi turned to look at him, sure he'd mumbled something at her, but he was already sound asleep. Just as his hair turned the same color purple as her own – when she went about on two feet, that is. She reached out to tap him gently on the chin, but he never moved; she sat and stared at him, deep in thought. She only spared Madame Pomfrey a brief glance when the still angry woman returned with something to treat his hand with.

Yoruichi was angry. No, Yoruichi was far beyond angry. She was spitting mad furious. She was hissing, spitting mad furious. Arching back, hissing, spitting mad furious.

Someone had hurt her Bankai/kido student; the young man who had become like her … well, not son, but more like… um… godson? Nephew? Little brother? One of those, she shook her head, focusing back on her anger. Yes, someone had hurt him, willfully, even spitefully. And that was not something Yoruichi Shihoin took lightly. Even though the tough, tenderhearted idiot could usually take care of himself and everyone around him, this time someone had gone too far, and it was going to take a special kind of talent to get back at her for it.

And it was a special kind of talent that Yoruichi excelled at.

Purring, Yoruichi curled up next to him and started to plot her revenge.

#

Harry rushed back to the Gryffindor common room; but no one who was still up knew anything about Ichigo, Ron was asleep, and he didn't see Hermione, Tatsuki or Rukia. Even Karin, he wondered if she knew about what happened to her brother… he ended up going right to bed, and then got up early and skipped breakfast in order get some of his homework done. He was surprised to find Ron was joining him.

"Why didn't you get it done last night?" he asked. Ron looked around, and then as he was scribbling down some made up dreams in his journal he muttered he had been "doing other stuff."

"Do you know anything about…" Harry looked around, "Ichigo?"

"Hospital wing," Ron said in a low voice. "Professor Snape took him there last night, after we got him cleaned up…" as they hurriedly tried to work on their many essays, Ron whispered to Harry everything that had happened the night before.

"You mean he actually…died?" Harry mouthed back, "And his mother… did what mine did?" Ron nodded.

"That's what he said. Toshiro and Mizuiro looked surprised when he said it, but Uryu didn't, so I got the impression _he_ knows what happened, and he wasn't surprised about any of it."

"Nothing?" Ron shook his head.

"Well, they seem closer than the others, like maybe they've been through more together… or like Uryu's been there for him; had his back, like Hermione and I have for you… know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do; I got that feeling as well," Harry said. They had mentioned two others, a Chad and an Orihime, who felt more like a "Ron" and a "Hermione" than the people he was with now, although Ichigo had a deep affection for Tatsuki that was greater than the others; it was more like she was another sister, or a cousin, or something… kind of like a "Ginny."

And then there was Rukia. A great deal revolved around Rukia, Harry sensed, but he wasn't quite sure how. And it went deeper than their relationship as boyfriend-girlfriend. The new transfers were a source of great curiosity to them; they couldn't help but talk about them. They were new, interesting, and a much needed distraction.

"What do you think of how Snape's treating him?" Ron asked as they shoved their books in their bags to hurry off to divination.

"It's – odd. The only real reason I can think of is because of his… ahem… bloodline," Harry dropped his voice down to a whisper, "Especially since he's a Gryffindor." Ron nodded his agreement.

"I can't wait to see how Malfoy reacts…" Ron snickered, "I think Ichigo is capable of taking him… and those two gorillas of his."

Divination was awful; Momo and Mizuiro didn't know any more than Ron did, and hadn't seen Ichigo or heard any more from anyone after Snape had whisked him away to see Madame Pomfrey. They were just as worried as Ron and Harry, if not more so. Transfiguration was after Divination, and Harry dreaded that class, since he hadn't had a chance to practice the vanishing spells at all. However, to their surprise, Ichigo was actually in class, and he was looking fairly normal, if a bit worn out. Professor McGonagall was telling him not to tire himself out too much, and everyone was staring at him with awe, since apparently word of him being a Metamorphmagi had gotten out somehow. The Slytherins however, Malfoy and his lot in particular, were snickering behind his back. Tatsuki was cracking her knuckles while glaring back at them.

"I am so waiting for them to try something," she muttered, "I really want a crack at them…"

"Don't," Hermione warned, "Malfoy is a Prefect…"

"I was thinking of those two goons of his," Tatsuki smirked, "I'd love to stamp the superior, holier than thou looks off their faces. They'd never expect a _girl_ to be able to do it."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance, at some point this year Tatsuki," Ichigo sighed. His hand was still bandaged, and his hair looked a bit lighter than normal. Hmm, Harry thought, so did his eyes, actually.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, peering closely at him as he took the seat next to him. Ron dropped down into the one closest to that, and leaned forward, to listen in. Apparently Hermione had already gotten the whole story.

"Oh, much better after that horrid gunk I was forced to drink last night; slept like a log, and woke to find Tonks was sitting by my bedside this morning waiting for me to wake up." He yawned. "Sorry, that Madame whatshername put a pretty strong sleeping draught in it, hasn't worn off completely yet."

"Don't worry about it!" Harry assured him, "So you met Tonks this morning?"

"Yeah; well actually, we all met her a few months ago, and she's the one that got us on the train in time to get here. This morning I got a crash course in controlling this whatever-it-is you all are calling it. Rukia says I didn't get my hair or my eyes just right…"

"Well, you didn't; but that's okay, you kind of look sun-kissed," she smiled at him, "It's not so – um, in your face - as it usually is."

"Well, Yuzu always said my eyes reminded her of a mix of Caramel and chocolate, so that's what I was shooting for – but maybe I'll have to have her mix it up so I know what color they're _supposed_ to be," Ichigo smiled and grinned a bit. Harry thought he'd hit more caramel than chocolate. "It's odd, isn't it? I couldn't remember what color my own eyes are…" he said vaguely, scratching the back of his head. They didn't get a chance to talk more after that, since Professor McGonagall called the class to order. And as tired as he was, Ichigo still got the spell on his first try. At which point he tried to help Harry and Ron master it, while Hermione went elsewhere to help others; maybe a different point of view helping them, they all thought. And of course, since they hadn't vanished anything, even with Ichigo helping them, they had even more transfiguration homework. And Gryffindor earned points again, as Ichigo was the first to successfully achieve the spell.

Harry then gave up lunch to finish his sketch for Magical Creatures, and they got more homework from Grubbly-Plank in Creatures, and Sinistra in Astronomy. He stared at all of it, wondering when he was going to do it all because he still had detention with Umbridge… and he wasn't going to be able to dodge Angelina forever, even with the others keeping an eye out for her…

To make the week worse, Ron found out about how Ichigo's hand had been injured; no one had actually told him how the other teen had gotten covered in blood. He found out when he saw Harry's hand and the "I must not tell lies" etched into it. Predictably, he was furious.

"Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"McGonagall knows, Ron! So does Snape, and so does Dumbledore! They can't do anything about her!"

"But…"

"How do you think Ichigo was hurt that first night?" Harry shot back, "He was supposed to do lines as well, but something went wrong, instead of just etching it into his hand like this, it just…" Harry and Ron stared at each other, frustrated. "Don't you think _Snape_ would have done something about it if he could have, seeing as this was _Ichigo_ that was hurt?"

"The woman is mental, she is!" Ron declared, frustrated, "She's sick!"

"What are you two arguing about?"

They whirled around to see Tatsuki standing behind them. Ron tried to hide his broom, but to no avail; she'd already seen it. However, she already knew that Ron had been out every night practicing for the Quidditch tryouts on Friday.

"Too late, Rukia and I know what you've been up to," she waved a hand carelessly, "How do you think you've been able to get back in the castle every night? We've been waylaying everyone. You know if you had asked one of us…we'd have been happy to help you."

"You've been?" Ron and Harry stared at her. "You would?"

"Yep," she grinned at them. "We decided to wait until your brothers leave, and then try out to replace them. We think we'd make pretty good beaters, me'n Rukia. I like the thought of us all on the same team, don't you?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then back at Tatsuki. What was it with these transfers, anyway? They both wondered.

#

Friday was just as damp and dreary as the rest of the week. On the plus side, the week was almost over, it was almost the weekend, and this was the last night of detention. Even the transfers were looking forward to the weekend.

"Yeah, this week hasn't been the greatest start of a school year I can ever remember, either," Uryu had admitted. On the upbeat side, Ichigo seemed to have fully recovered, although his hair and eyes did seem to change to reflect his mood. _Mood hair?_ Harry thought, pensively. He could see the Quidditch pitch from Umbridge's window, even though he couldn't see who the potential team players were. Or at least he could see until it got dark out. When she finally let him go, _I must not tell lies_ permanently etched into his hand, there was a mad party going on in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry!" Ron ran toward him, "I did it! I did it!"

"What?" The noise was deafening and he could barely hear his friend.

"Have a butterbeer," Ron pressed a bottle into his hand.

The only people who weren't celebrating were Hermione, who was dozing, and Ichigo, who was actually doing homework – or trying to. At least, that's what it looked like. He kept looking up, amused, before going back to what he was doing.

"Hey, Harry," he said, when Harry left Hermione to head up to the dorms.

"What are you doing?"

"Journal," Ichigo stretched and yawned, "Going up? I think I will, too." He packed the stuff up. "I think I found a mention of your mother, here." He shuffled through some of the papers. "Hmmm. Ah, here it is… _"Saw some of the younger Gryffindor boys ganging up on a Slytherin earlier today… Lily stood up to them like an Amazon, all righteous fury, forced them to stop what they were doing, even made them ashamed of it… how I adore that girl, my 'little sister' at heart! It's no wonder she's in Gryffindor, she's so brave hearted, and such a fearless witch_…"

"So our moms did know each other…" Harry said, his heart suddenly feeling lighter. _A fearless witch… brave hearted…_

"Yeah, they did. Sounds like they were pretty close, too. I'm going to make a separate copy of everything for you, so you have it," Ichigo said, nodding, "She's mentioned a James, but I don't know if it's your dad or not, because I understand it's a common English name."

"What was it in relation to?"

"Ah – Quidditch…"

"My dad was the Gryffindor Seeker!"

"Oh, well then, I guess it was him after all. She wasn't very complementary, though, since Gryffindor had just beat Hufflepuff…"

"Oh, that's fine! I understand!" Harry said excitedly. He was seeing his parents from a point of view that wasn't biased, like their best friends… "And thank you!"

"No problem, really. If it was my mom, I'd want someone to do the same for me."

Harry actually went to bed with a slightly lighter heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. After thinking about it, I decided to change the rating to M for this chapter… And now for a rather lengthy Author's Note…**

**Okay, it appears as if I need to give a bit of an explanation. A few reviewers have mentioned that the Bleach characters have "gotten smart." Please go back and reread Chapter 34 'Quincy Archer Hates You' and Chapter 35 'Will You Be My Enemy?' In these chapters we get to see their class ranks: Uryu is ranked as the number one boy (even Mayuri Kurotsuchi declares him to be a genius during the Soul Society Arc), Orihime as the number three girl. Ichigo dropped from #18 in chapter 34 to #23 in chapter 35 because of his Soul Reaper duties, but Chad was ranked 11th. Chizuru was at spot 31 for the girls. The only ones not stated were Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki; but Keigo and Mizuiro were out of the top 50, so Tatsuki was the only one whose rank was not stated. Ichigo states plainly in chapter 34 that he doesn't belong to any clubs, and he has blown off Keigo's invitations to goof off in order to study. According to the Viz translation, Ichigo says that "having orange hair makes my life hard enough. No matter how many times I tell the older guys it's not dyed, they still wanna kick my butt. And the faculty all have their eyes on me… which sucks. I've got a bad temper, so I get into fights easily. If the faculty hassles me, I usually mouth off. Then they say I have a behavior problem and the whole thing snowballs. I've got a lot going against me, so I try to keep my grades up. The faculty doesn't ride you so hard if you have good grades. That's why I study." I also used this statement as the basis for Ichigo recognizing the look in Umbridge's eyes, that she had it in for Harry.**

**Also, a goof in the last chapter that was pointed out by Aninia… Harry had learned the Summoning Charm for the Triwizard Tournament. So he probably could have sleepwalked through that particular Charms class… My bad! Thanks, Aninia!**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Yoruichi had trailed after Harry as he headed up to the Owlery that Saturday morning. What, she wondered, was he up to? She hadn't been able to see what it was he had been writing, but it was a note to someone, and it was going via Owl. She had almost considered waking Ichigo; but she could handle this… he needed his rest after the week he'd had.

She was particularly glad she did when Harry ran into Mrs. Norris, who brushed against his ankles and then started to run off for her boss. Yoruichi hurried to intercept her, and the two glared at each other, backs arched and hissing.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Harry called back, wondering what Ichigo's cat was doing following him, and why he was hissing and spitting at Mrs. Norris. "I have every right to be going up to the Owlery to see my owl," he muttered to himself. He left behind what sounded like a cat fight – he was going to have to warn Ichigo that it wasn't good for his cat to be fighting with Mrs. Norris, although he was fairly certain that Yoruichi could easily take the other feline, and he certainly wouldn't mind it if Filch's cat were taken down a peg or two.

Yoruichi cowed the other cat easily enough, leaving several deep gauges in her nose, sending her running with her tail between her legs, and hurried after Potter. He was talking softly with his owl, Hedwig.

"I know this says "Snuffles" on the outside," he was saying to her, "but it's for Sirius, okay?"

_Hmm_, she thought. _It might be better if he borrows one of our owls… the Eurasian is still here…_ _She's bigger, faster, and a bit more common_ _than a Snowy; besides, they'll be looking for and expecting Hedwig_… Yoruichi leaped up in between Harry and his Snowy Owl and snatched the letter out of his hand, startling both of them.

"Yoruichi! What are you doing?" Harry gaped at her. She looked back at him and blinked. Hedwig, insulted, swiveled her head and glared at the cat. Yoruichi would make it up to her later; she had found a family of plump castle mice the day before while exploring; the owl was sure to appreciate the offering. The Eurasian Eagle Owl was watching her quietly, and when Yoruichi looked up at her, the much larger female swooped down to land next to Hedwig, who turned her back on her with the avian equivalent of a sniff.

Cat and owl stared at the young wizard, who was gaping at them. "I can't just use someone else's owl without permission!" he insisted. He got a swipe across his hand from Yoruichi for his stubbornness. "Do you treat Ichigo like this, too?" he asked, finally giving in and putting the letter in its pouch. He told the Eagle Owl the address, and instructed her to _please_ be careful. She gave him a disdainful look and flew off. He reached out to stroke Hedwig. _He has no idea how I treat Ichigo_, Yoruichi smirked, watching the large Eagle Owl fly off. One of the reasons they had gotten this particular owl was because she was the avian equivalent of _Xena, Warrior Princess_; anyone who wanted that letter was going to have a Battle Royale on their hands.

"Sorry, Hedwig, but I don't think that pair was going to take 'no' for an answer," he said softly, looking at the back of his hand. She grumbled a bit, before she seemed to relent and forgive him; it really wasn't his fault, although she continued to glare at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi was satisfied that no one would be looking for a message from Harry to be coming from one of their owls; not yet anyway. Her head whipped around when the door opened, and a girl walked in; ah, she thought, grinning; Cho Chang, the girl Harry had a crush on. She listened, amused, as they talked, and Cho told Harry she thought he was brave for standing up to that foul woman, and he got stars in his eyes… she rolled hers as she listened to them make small talk – right up until the moment the caretaker walked into the room, thinking he had caught Harry at something.

"Dungbombs? Who told you I was ordering dungbombs?" Harry half yelled, insulted, "I'm not ordering anything; my owl's still here!"

"So, you haven't sent it yet…"

Glaring, Harry turned out his pockets; they were empty: Completely and totally empty. They didn't even have lint in them. _Well_, Yoruichi thought, _it's a good thing I forced our Eagle Owl on him_… "I don't know who your informant is, but they aren't very good!"

Filch's mouth opened and closed several times, before he shuffled back out the door. "If I get as much as a whiff of a dungbomb…" Mrs. Norris stared at them, and in particular Yoruichi, one last time, before following him.

_Hmm_, she thought, glaring after the caretaker's cat. _I apparently haven't tormented her enough. She still thinks she's something special… I guess I have to step it up a notch_.

"Imagine the nerve! Thinking you of all people!" Cho shook her head, and finished sending off the package she had come up to send. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Harry."

"Yeah, be seeing you…" he sighed happily. Then he turned to look at Yoruichi. "Well, are you going to come with me to help me explain to Ichigo why his owl is gone? Although I guess it's a good thing you forced me to make use of her this time."

_Sure, although I don't think he'll be as surprised as you seem to think_, Yoruichi thought with a feline smirk.

Ichigo was already at breakfast with the others when Harry rushed down.

"I need to talk to you later about your cat and your owl," he said when he walked past him.

"Which owl?" Ichigo asked, baffled at the comment; he paused with his toast halfway to his mouth.

"The Eagle Owl," Harry muttered.

"Okay – but I have to tell you, nothing Yoruichi does surprises me," Ichigo took a bite of the toast, wondering what she had gotten up to now. And what had she been doing to the Eagle Owl? Or with it?

"Are you sure about that?"

"Completely. A resigned head shake maybe; but surprise, no."

"What did Yoruichi do now?" Rukia asked.

||Later. I don't think it's for general consumption,|| Ichigo said quietly, looking around the table. Rukia nodded, understanding, as Ichigo half listened as the other trio got into a semi-argument about the boys' plans to put off their mounds of homework – Ichigo knew Harry hadn't gotten to any of it because of detention, which Professor Umbridge had kept him at for far too long – and because Ron had been practicing Quidditch. On the other hand, Harry hadn't been on a broom since last school year, and they hadn't played Quidditch last year because of the Tri-wizard Cup… so he hadn't played in well over a year – going on two. He was desperate, and so was Ron to get extra practice in.

"You know," Ichigo looked over at Hermione after the pair had left, "If they're happier, and in a better mood, it is just possible they'll do better work."

She stared at him, puzzled. "What's being happy got to do with it? Homework is homework."

"Never mind," he said, standing up, and hiding Rukia with his body. She was on the verge of dissolving into hysterics. He decided then that if Hermione stood by her promise to not let the pair copy from her, he would help them. Well, in the subjects he was good in, at any rate. He needed help himself in Charms, and most likely Herbology as well.

||Oh, my—even Uryu isn't that bad about homework…|| Rukia finally let loose when they were outside and alone.

"Uh… yeah, I'd say she has him beat," he smiled down at the petite soul reaper, "You know, it kind of reminds me of us, a little bit."

"In what way?" she looked up at him.

"How many times did I have to do your homework and my own?" he glanced back at her, frustrated. She blushed.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that…" she hooked her arm through his, and captured his hand with her own smaller one, "But you always did it, even after you moaned and groaned about it," she smiled at up at him as she leaned against him.

"Not this time, though."

||Different purpose, this time,|| she said, shaking her head, "I need to do my own, although," she looked up at him with a wistful look, "You will help me, right?"

"Nope, this time you have to do your own homework…" and he dodged her elbow, which would have gotten him right in the ribcage had he not. Of course, she'd get him when he wasn't looking… but that was half the fun of their relationship. She didn't even mind it when he called her 'midget' anymore; well, it really depended on his tone of voice when he used it. She despised it when they argued; she didn't mind it when he used it affectionately, as a term of endearment… just like it was the only time he didn't mind her calling him Strawberry. She was the only one who had permission to call him that.

They finally found a tree with some shade, and no one around it, to sit under. Even missing a bit of time with what had happened earlier in the week, he had caught up fairly quickly. Of course, not getting any extra Potions or Transfiguration homework had certainly not hurt… although he could do with some help on Charms, and he certainly didn't have a green thumb for Herbology. Astronomy was okay, and surprisingly enough, they found that Urahara's bracelet had helped immensely with Ancient Runes, of all things. So they didn't have much studying there.

"What are you thinking about?" Rukia asked him.

"About how much work we have," he replied with a grimace.

"You need to help me with Transfiguration," she pouted at him, "And Potions."

"If you help me out with Charms and Herbology," he replied.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, plopping herself in his lap. His eyes widened slightly, especially when she sat on a certain part of his anatomy.

"Uh…." He gulped, feeling his cheeks redden slightly as she squirmed around a bit trying to get comfortable.

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone of voice; unfortunately for him, the look in her eye was anything but innocent. _What was she up to_? He wondered, wishing he could move, but suddenly afraid to. She leaned against him, and reached up to finger a few locks of hair. "I think I like the lighter color," she said, playing with it. "It's not so 'in your face,' as it used to be – it's blonder." Then she looked in his eyes. "I think I like the eyes, too. Just like caramel, with a dash of chocolate. They used to be darker…"

"Karin said she likes it, too. Yuzu is still getting weepy over the whole thing," he sighed. He couldn't decide if she was weepy about what happened, or the color change, or the combination of that and the house elves… She had waylaid him, at breakfast the day after while he was still feeling under the weather, and dragged him out into the hall to tell him all about Winky – and that she reminded Yuzu of Ichigo after their mother died, and before he had met Rukia-chan… he had smiled at his little sister, told her, "Well then, you know what to do for her, don't you?" Yuzu had brightened at having his approval, given him a hug, and rushed off. Apparently whatever she was doing was working, based on what Yoruichi had told him.

"Yuzu idolizes her big brother," Rukia smiled at him, "Karin does too, but in a much more subdued way. I on the other hand…"

"You, on the other hand, what?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"I do, also," she admitted, laying her hand on his cheek. ||You scared me that night, Ichigo. I mean, I know what we discussed with Urahara – but I don't think it's occurred to anyone else. Still…||

||My father, who isn't really the complete idiot that he acts; we've talked about it,|| Ichigo admitted, ||And I think Toshiro actually understands what it all means. I heard him ask Urahara how he gave me my shinigami powers back, so he's probably figured it out – his tone of voice suggested that he was looking for confirmation to a theory.|| He sighed and laid his forehead against hers. ||Thankfully he hasn't said anything to anyone. I don't think Karin and Yuzu would really be able to handle the truth, at least not yet.||

||You mean that you actually died when you were fifteen and Urahara cut your soul chain?|| Rukia stared at him with soulful indigo eyes. ||That you gave up your life to be able to save me, that your body started giving out last year, and Urahara replaced it with a gigai?||

||You and my father are the only ones who know that,|| Ichigo said softly, ||And most likely Toshiro. I haven't even told my friends…||

||I'm sure the Head Captain must know, even if no one has said anything to him,|| Rukia replied just as softly, ||Don't underestimate him, Ichigo. He doesn't say a lot, but he knew all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world didn't he?||

"True," the teen admitted. ||And yes, he does know. Pop said he does. And Unohana, since she was the one who warned my father that it was giving out. And Yoruichi knows.|| Then he looked down at her, smiling faintly. "Why are we talking when we could be doing something else?"

"I don't know," she smiled back, "Why are we?"

Ichigo had only just brushed his lips lightly over hers when they were interrupted by the last voice he had expected to hear.

||You know, I won't tell Captain Kuchiki what I found you two doing…||

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other.

||No, that wasn't…||

||_RENJI_?||

Ichigo turned around to see the red headed Vice-Captain leaning against the tree and grinning down at them.

||What are you doing here|| Rukia stared at her old friend, not moving away from Ichigo, even though she probably should have.

||Oh, the Head Captain guy of this place –||

||That's Head _Master_, not Head Captain,|| Ichigo rolled his eyes.

||Whatever; He's letting us gate into his office once a week so we can get your report for Old Man Yamamoto…||

||I thought we were going to be sending them by Hell Butterfly,|| Ichigo looked down at Rukia, who was also frowning with confusion.

||Apparently not,|| Toshiro said, joining them. Matsumoto was behind them, grinning hugely when she saw them.

||Aw, how cute! Did we interrupt something?|| She cooed playfully at the pair. Renji chuckled.

||Yep, we did,|| he nodded at his fellow Vice-Captain, who couldn't stop grinning at them.

Ichigo just ground his teeth together and refrained from punching Renji in the nose, since it would look odd if anyone saw him punching thin air. Sighing dejectedly, Rukia slid off Ichigo's lap to sit next to him as the others joined them, even Karin and Yuzu, who was wide eyed and clutching a piece of paper.

||OH! Is this your twin?|| Matsumoto asked Karin. She had never run into Yuzu when she'd gone over to Karakura Town to help out with the planning for this lengthy mission, and they kept missing each other in Soul Society.

||Uh-huh, this is Yuzu; she can tell that you're here, but she can't really see you,|| Karin nodded, smiling.

||She's absolutely adorable! I didn't get to meet her when you were all in Soul Society,|| she looked back at Ichigo, who also couldn't help but smile. Yuzu had that affect on people. ||Please tell her I just absolutely LOVED her cake! I can't remember the last time I had anything that tasted that delicious!|| She grinned at them, ||And the cookies must have been really good, too, because the Captain wouldn't share them at all, not even one little bite!||

Karin laughed, especially when Toshiro blushed a bit. ||That's Matsumoto right in front of you, Yuzu, she's Toshiro's Lieutenant; she was just raving about how good your cake was.||

Yuzu blushed, and gave a little embarrassed bow. ||_Ariegato_, Matsumoto-san! You're too kind!||

Ichigo grinned at the effect his sister was having on the Soul Reapers. ||Oy, Yuzu, Pineapple Head is here as well!||

||Ichi-nii!|| Yuzu scolded him with a frown, ||That's not nice!|| She smiled over where she vaguely sensed Renji to be. ||Hello, Renji-kun, I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, but I can't – see you, I mean!||

That caused everyone to chuckle, especially Renji, who was always made to feel welcome by Ichigo's sister when he stopped by (in gigai) to see the Kurosakis, and who always made extra for him when he stayed for supper. She actually understood the concept of the whole 'being the equivalent of' age thing, and had deduced that he was roughly the equivalent of 3-5 years older than Ichigo, so he needed that much more food… as he said to Ichigo, someone finally understood his stomach. He never left their home hungry, and sometimes she gave him extra to carry along... in fact, if he really wanted to make Ichigo froth at the mouth – he would tease his friend about marrying his younger sister…nothing was guaranteed to make the younger Soul Reaper see red than the idea of _anyone_ marrying her - and Karin, also. Urahara and Yoruichi had warned him that they would lock her up in a tower if they could, as would Jinta… because no one would ever, ever be good enough for her.

||Is there a reason why my sisters are here?|| Ichigo asked, finally.

||I wanted their input,|| Toshiro replied, ||School atmosphere from a different perspective.||

||I wrote a report!|| Yuzu said, handing Toshiro the paper she'd been holding. ||I figured it was easier…|| Smiling faintly, the Tenth Squad Captain read it over, then said he would attach it to the back of his own. The Head Captain was going to be a bit surprised this week, he thought, laughing inside. It was a little perverse, sending it along, but… he wished he could see the Old Man's reaction. He was going to have Matsumoto copy it for Ukitake, who would thoroughly enjoy it… he finally did understand why Karin and Kurosaki were so over protective of this particular sister. He actually felt sorry for anyone who even mildly teased her, because they were going to be in a world of hurt.

||She's so cute I just want to hug her to death!|| Matsumoto nearly squealed. Everyone sweat dropped at that enthusiastic declaration.

||Don't, Rangiku,|| Toshiro ordered sternly, ||She can't see you, remember? Besides, you'd only end up suffocating her.||

||Huh?|| Yuzu looked over at Karin, who whispered in her ear, causing Yuzu to form a silent ||OH|| with her mouth.

||Well, I wouldn't mind a _little_ hug…|| Yuzu said, holding her thumb and forefinger a bit apart from each other. Even Toshiro was surprised when Matsumoto burst into happy tears and gave the girl just that – a little hug that she could just feel.

||Ichigo, if you let anything happen to her, I'll… I'll… well,|| she sniffed and patted Yuzu's hair. Ichigo smiled affectionately at Yuzu. In a matter of five minutes, she had turned the Vice-Captain of the Tenth Squad into a puddle of goo. He'd just love to pit her against Byakuya… and was surprised when Renji leaned forward and whispered the same thing in his ear.

||Fifteen minutes, tops,|| Renji said.

||Ten,|| the younger man disagreed.

||You're both crazy,|| Rukia said. They looked down at her. ||Nii-sama is made of sterner stuff than that: Thirty. Of course, if she came bearing gifts… he might last five,|| She smiled at them, ||He absolutely _devoured_ those cookies – but he'll never admit it to anyone.||

||All right, all right,|| Toshiro said, finally getting to business, ||Everyone sit down, and let's make sure we're speaking Japanese in case we're overheard. Now, what have we learned?||

||Umbridge is evil,|| Tatsuki and Rukia said at the same time, then looked over at each other.

||I think that's my line,|| Ichigo muttered, glancing down at his mangled hand.

||She definitely has it in for Potter,|| Momo nodded. Mizuiro was nodding in agreement.

||We found that out on the first day; if we had any doubts, they were gone by the second. Although I'd say she has it in for Ichigo now, too.||

||I think the worst is yet to come,|| Toshiro sighed, ||Do we still have someone in place in the Ministry?|| he asked the two Vice-Captains.

Renji nodded in confirmation to the Captain's question. ||Soifon has people all over the Ministry; no one has been spotted yet. They haven't even had to use kido to hide themselves,|| He chuckled at the thought. ||Omaeda walked right down the hallway, chowing down on his rice crackers, and no one even said anything.||

||All right, so far, the only people who have been able to see us in our Soul Reaper form are:|| Toshiro held up a hand and ticked names off on fingers, ||Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley, Lupin…||

||Didn't you say Black could see you?|| Uryu asked.

||True. And that woman, Tonks.||

||All members of the Order of the Phoenix. Ironic,|| Uryu mused thoughtfully, ||Or is it?||

||I wonder why that is?|| Renji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ||We walked by at least three teachers; only one of them seemed able to see us….and we knew about him.|| Which meant the pair had passed by Professor Snape on their way there. ||So why does this Umbridge woman have it in for you? Were you your typical loud-mouthed self?|| Renji smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo glared at his friend.

||No, as a matter of fact, I wasn't. And I don't make a habit out of mouthing off in class. Uh, not usually…||

||He doesn't, not really,|| Tatsuki confirmed, with Mizuiro nodding his agreement. ||In fact, Ichigo has always been one of the better students.||

||At least in the top twenty,|| Uryu said, ||When schoolwork wasn't getting derailed by wars, kidnappings and things of that nature.||

||He was always studying – or trying to,|| Rukia added her two cents in.

||All right, all right,|| Ichigo waved a hand, ||Let's get back on track okay?||

||Yamamoto is going to want to know…|| Matsumoto started.

||It's all in my report, Rangiku,|| Toshiro rolled his eyes, ||But basically, Potter was about to blow up in class… Kurosaki was trying to calm him down.||

||Yeah, but Umbridge _wanted_ him to blow up in class,|| Momo said, looking back towards the school; they could see the Quidditch pitch, and Ron and Harry were just visible.

||She didn't appreciate Ichigo's trying to prevent it,|| Rukia sighed, ||So now she's trying to goad him, as well as Harry.||

||Yeah, but I know what she's up to,|| Ichigo said in a smug voice, ||And I've never fallen for that kind of thing from faculty.||

||Ichi-nii has a new power!|| Karin said suddenly.

||Eh?|| Renji looked at him, startled, ||Say what?|| He thought she meant his zanpakuto…

||Well, I sort of had a little problem in detention…|| Ichigo sighed, feeling embarrassed. He looked down at his hand again. Renji noticed, and looked down as well, and his eyes widened when he saw the scarring; that certainly hadn't been there the last time he'd seen his friend, only a few days ago.

||Long story short: he's something that is called a Metamorphmagi. Once he's mastered it, he'll be able to change his appearance at will,|| Uryu explained, ||Hair color, eye color, even the shape of his features…||

||Maybe,|| Ichigo grumbled. Right now, it was just a headache trying to keep his normal hair and eye color. And he meant that literally...

The two Vice-Captains stared at him. ||Damn,|| Renji gave a long whistle, ||Soifon will want you for the Stealth Force for sure with that gift.||

||Uh…|| Ichigo winced at the idea of working for the stiff-necked Soifon, ||Right now I can barely keep my hair and my eyes the right color, let alone anything else….||

||Yeah, he had black hair and blue eyes the other night…|| Rukia said with a slightly pained voice. Renji's eyes winced, as did Matsumoto's. Ichigo did not look happy; he had seen the small alter devoted to Kaien Shiba the last time he'd been at Kukaku's house, and the woman had admitted that looking at him sometimes gave her a start because of the resemblance. Ganju, thickheaded idiot that he was, had not seemed to notice it, and she wasn't going to say anything to him. He could almost imagine what it had been like for Rukia, seeing him like that, after having to kill Kaien not just once, but twice.

||Do you two have to hurry back?|| Toshiro asked suddenly.

||Huh?|| Renji blinked at the sudden change in subject, mercifully brought about by the savvy Captain.

||Uh, well…|| Matsumoto thought, ||We were supposed to get your report and then go back, but there wasn't a time frame…||

||Good.|| He looked over at the humans in the group. ||I'd like you to go watch Potter's Quidditch practice,|| he said, ||Our gigais can go as well.||

||What did you have in mind, Captain?|| Renji asked, puzzled.

||Now that there's a large group of us – I want to check out the Forbidden Forest,|| he said standing, his hand going into his pocket. Ichigo and Rukia just glanced at each other morosely. There went their plans for the day…

||Well, good,|| Yoruichi stepped out from behind the tree, fully clothed. Apparently Tatsuki had brought her clothes along with her, since the former Captain had suspected he might want to do just that. ||Now I don't have to go alone.||

||You want all of us to go to their practice?|| Ichigo asked once he was out of his gigai.

Toshiro sighed. ||No, you two might as well stay put here. Since you've been moping about not getting any time alone together all week, it would look odd if you showed up.|| He glowered at Karin when he heard her trying to hold back laughter. Ichigo turned to look at his gigai, now being powered by his new mod soul, and stared, his eyes going wide. Rukia looked at him, puzzled when she heard a strangled sound coming from him.

||Is something wrong, Ichi…go…|| her voice trailed off when she turned and saw what he was looking at.

||URAHARA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!||

Tatsuki had her hand over Yuzu's eyes, but was trying in vain not to laugh hysterically while she led the younger girl away. Yoruichi was having no such luck, and neither was Matsumoto – they had to hold each other up, or they would have been on the ground, rolling around hysterical with laughter. Renji had tears running down his face, Uryu and Mizuiro just stood there, the one with a resigned frown, the other with a smirk. Toshiro had turned his back on the scene, a vein throbbing in his forehead, while Karin ran after Tatsuki, still snickering. Momo was torn over whether to laugh or help… or to look at her own gigai, wondering what it was going to do…

Rukia was trying to zip her dress back up, but Ichigo's mod soul was unzipping it again faster than she could get it up. She yelped and hopped up and down on one foot grimacing in pain when her own mod soul kicked back and caught her in the shin.

||Ichigo! Help me here!||

Shaking himself out of his shock, he rushed forward, and it actually took three of them – Ichigo, Renji and Uryu – to pry Rukia's gigai out of his arms. _Good god, was his tongue really that long? How in the hell had she not choked on it_?

||Damn it!|| he cursed, glaring at the mod soul; had Urahara pulled a fast one on him and really sent Kon? Momo had finally gone to help Rukia, after getting an intense glower from Toshiro; Yoruichi and Matsumoto were no help, and the other two gigai were simply standing there, waiting for orders.

||Clothes on! Got it?|| He ordered. The mod soul scowled back at him – _oh dear lord, did he really look like that_?– But nodded reluctantly. ||All of them. Kissing – snogging - whatever the hell they call it here – fine. But absolutely nothing else!|| He glared at the two of them. ||Stay dressed the both of you!||

Rukia's mod soul looked at her mournfully. ||Do we have to?||

||Yes!|| she snapped back at her. The mod soul pouted.

||But we can kiss?||

||Yes,|| the two the agreed.

||Petting?||

Ichigo decided to let Rukia answer that one.

||You need to stay fully clothed. _At all times_. Understand?||

Both stood there, looking thoughtful …

||Ahem…|| Ichigo looked at Uryu hopefully.

||I would order all buttons, zippers, etc. to remain fastened, and all articles of clothing to remain in their proper place, in one piece, not just on the body…|| The Quincy shrugged when they all looked over at him. ||I do have some experience with loopholes, remember?||

Ichigo glowered at his mod soul, who appeared disappointed. ||What he said.||

||Yeah, what he said,|| Rukia echoed.

||If this side show is ready?|| Toshiro muttered.

As they moved off, Matsumoto looked back over her shoulder and couldn't hold back the laugh.

||I do not want to know,|| Ichigo muttered. ||I truly do not want to know.||


	17. Chapter 17

||Talking in Japanese||

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. Now rated M for some situations.**

**You guys have been awesome… thanks so much. If I make a slip-up (like forgetting that Harry already knew the Summoning Charm…) please let me know. I don't pretend to be an expert, although I did write this with the book open… and I had to go back and re-read parts of Bleach to make sure I was getting something right.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

||Why do they call this the Forbidden Forest?|| Renji asked as they entered the dark woods not far from a seemingly abandoned hut. Ichigo didn't bother telling them that this hut belonged to the absent Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid, who was away on a mission for Professor Dumbledore. Potter and his friends were very worried about the fact that he was apparently MIA.

||Because the students are forbidden to enter them, _baka_,|| Toshiro sighed, wondering if this was such a good idea. ||There are rumored to be all manner of creatures within; the only ones I'm certain of are the centaurs. The others are only rumor. However…|| he looked over at them as they stood in a line: Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Momo, and Renji; ||Did you hear it the other morning? Very briefly, second period?||

||What sounded like a hollow?|| Rukia nodded, ||Hermione said they hear them only now and again; she's been here five years, and only heard it three times. The first time she heard it, she asked Professor McGonagall about it, and she was assured that whatever it was could not get into the castle, and would be expelled from the grounds.||

||I tried finding it, but I couldn't,|| Yoruichi admitted, ||It was gone by the time I got to where I thought I heard it.||

||I asked the Ravenclaw ghost about it,|| Toshiro explained, ||She told me that now and again a wandering muggle ghost comes by - attracted by the magic – but they don't stay long before they blow apart…||

||I see,|| Momo said, nodding, ||They're hollowfying, but the castle is somehow protected from them, so when they reincorporate as full hollows, it's outside the grounds – here. And then they can't get back in.||

||The castle rejects them,|| Ichigo murmured, ||But do they stay here? They may go running off to Hueco Mundo…||

||It's possible surely; however, with all those tasty young witches and wizards just out of reach?|| Toshiro shook his head. ||If I were a hollow I'd stay here. And remember – Professor Dumbledore knows all about hollows, Soul Reapers and Soul Society; if he knew they weren't hanging around, he'd really have no reason to put the entire forest off limits to the students. Parts of it, yes – but not all of it.||

||Then let's see if they're still here,|| Ichigo said with some agitation, ||And the quicker the better.||

||Aw, are you nervous, Ichigo-kun?|| Matsumoto grinned at him.

||I think I have a reason to be, don't you?|| he ground out from between clenched teeth, earning a snicker from Yoruichi and Renji in return. He suddenly had a horrible thought and stopped short. Granted, he was pretty sure Uryu would have thought of all the loopholes, the Quincy was very smart that way, but still…

||What is it, Kurosaki?|| Toshiro glanced back at him, ready to ice him over.

||Can a gigai get – pregnant?||

Everyone stared at him. Rukia's eyes had gone wide with shock, obviously not having thought of it; Renji's jaw dropped, Momo got a dazed look in her eyes, and even Yoruichi appeared taken aback at the question. The way the two mod souls had jumped each other…

||I mean… one can get a normal human pregnant…that's how my sisters and I got here… I mean…|| Ichigo stammered, turning to look at Yoruichi; she knew Urahara the best, and he figured she might have heard something, even in passing…

||Uh…|| Toshiro blinked at him and stammered, his annoyance gone. That question had come out of nowhere and completely floored him. He found himself searching his not inconsiderable intellect for the answer, and ended up also looking over at Yoruichi for help.

||Normally I would say no, the soul reaper has to be present; however this is Kisuke Urahara we're talking about here…|| Yoruichi said slowly, a worried frown creasing her brow as her gaze went from Ichigo to Rukia and back.

||Yoruichi, I know you're fond of him – I am too, most – some - of the time… but this time… if anything happens…|| Ichigo said, getting his legs moving again.

||I'll hold him down,|| she promised, thinking that her eccentric friend may finally have gone too far.

||I'm sure the Captain would be happy to participate,|| Renji added.

||Yeah, Yoruichi and I can hold him down, and Byakuya can Senbonzakura him…|| that picture actually made Ichigo very happy.

||After I turn him into an ice cube…|| Rukia put in.

||I think I'm getting a migraine,|| Toshiro muttered.

#

Practice was going horribly, Tatsuki saw, for the Gryffindor team. She looked over at Uryu, who was frowning, and staring with agitation at the Slytherins who were continuously heckling them, and causing Ron to not play very well at all. In fact, he was playing so badly he wondered how bad the other keeper wannabes had been.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked him quietly.

"Well…" he chewed his lip thoughtfully, "Kido would be much more useful in this situation; they don't know it and can't feel it. Unfortunately…"

"Our kido users aren't here," Karin put in. She sighed, "Poor Ron."

Tatsuki stood up, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you going to do? Remember what Hermione said –" Uryu looked at her, fearful of what her temper might get her into.

"I just have an idea, that's all," she said, leaving them staring after her.

Her athleticism allowed her to get below the stands, where the Slytherins were jeering at the Gryffindor team. They had not noticed her yet; they were too busy yelling and jeering to even hear her when she called out "_Silencio"_ and shut up the whole bunch of them. Uryu and Mizuiro grinned as she ducked down and raced back for her spot next to them, watching with amusement as the Slytherins tried to communicate to each other what to do without speaking. She was back in her seat, watching the practice, when Malfoy stormed over to them.

"Do you have a problem, Malfoy?" Uryu asked coolly, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "What is it? If you aren't going to say anything, go away. You're blocking the view."

The gigais just sat quietly.

"I wonder what their problem is," Mizuiro commented, loudly enough for Malfoy to hear as he strode off to find a professor to give him back his voice.

"Very nice," Yuzu complemented her, "Do you think he'll come back?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "If he does, I'll shut him up again."

"Very nice silencing charm, by the way," Fred said to her later, "I saw you slipping around underneath, so I figured you were the one who shut those gits up."

"They were getting on my nerves," she shrugged, "Besides, House spirit, right?" she grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked away to join the others. Fred grinned back, and she didn't notice the way he was checking her out as she walked away from him; if she had, she probably would have broken a few bones in a few strategic places, necessitating a trip to the Hospital Wing.

"Right."

#

||What,|| Renji said, staring at the creature in front of them, ||Is that?||

Ichigo felt like echoing what Toshiro had said earlier; he was getting a migraine. He did not like this forest; he was worried about what trouble their gigai were getting into; and he was tired of listening to Renji complain about everything. And from the curious looks Matsumoto had been giving him, he knew his control had slipped, and he could only wonder what color his hair and eyes were. He figured Toshiro would tell him – eventually.

||That, Lt. Abarai, is a unicorn. And I advise you not to go near it.||

The strain was starting to show in Toshiro's voice as well.

||Huh?||

Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. ||You dork. You've never heard of a unicorn before? Not a Kirin, a _unicorn_.||

||He's so beautiful…|| Momo cooed, stepping closer to it.

||Oh, but he's hurt – look at his hind leg,|| Matsumoto pointed out. The unicorn was holding up his hind leg as if it was paining him. It was making no effort to flee, although it was watching them warily. 'Them' as in Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro. It didn't appear to have a problem with the other four.

||Oh!|| Rukia walked toward it, holding out her hand, which the unicorn reached his long neck to sniff with his nose, making pleased snuffling sounds.

||Rukia! What are you doing? Look at the size of that thing's horn!||

||Relax, Renji, she's fine,|| Ichigo sighed and sat down on a tree root, not far from where Toshiro had perched. ||They can approach it; we can't.||

||Huh?||

||A unicorn can only be approached by a female, Renji. In other words – those four,|| Ichigo waved his hand at the four who had clustered around the injured unicorn and were using healing kido on it, while gushing over how pretty it was. He didn't say 'maiden' since it was allowing Yoruichi to stroke its nose; he was pretty sure she had left 'maidenhood' behind a long time ago, if the way Urahara looked at her was any indication. As had Matsumoto. Momo and Rukia, though… he seemed pretty gaga over those two, looking at them with great big adoring eyes.

||You're kidding, right?||

||Does he sound like he's kidding, Abarai?|| Toshiro eyed him with irritation. ||If you think he is, you can always test it by approaching the unicorn – of course, as you said, that is an awfully long horn.|| Toshiro gave Ichigo a long look. ||And you are starting to resemble it – color-wise.|| Ichigo winced, and focused; when Toshiro nodded, he knew he was more or less back to normal. More or less – but he now had a pounding headache instead...

||Can I ask you something, Toshiro?|| Ichigo asked the small Captain while Renji was pre-occupied with looking at the unicorn – from a safe distance.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. ||What is it, Kurosaki?||

||Well, Rukia is pretty put out about not being right that you were Sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor…||

||Don't tell me you were betting on it…|| Toshiro's blood pressure shot up even more.

||No, no! Nothing like that!|| Ichigo reassured him, ||It's just that she was sure you were going to be in with us, especially considering part of our mission… that she can't understand it.||

||Hn…|| Toshiro shrugged, ||Do you remember what the Sorting Hat sang about before the Sorting?||

||Vaguely,|| Ichigo nodded, ||I remember it seemed to be warning everyone…||

||Exactly. Telling everyone that they needed to stick together against what was coming… I was actually insisting on being sorted into Gryffindor; the Hat was rather adamant that I not be; Hyorinmaru actually had to play peacekeeper; it turns out the Hat wanted me in Ravenclaw for the purpose of trying to unify the Houses,|| Toshiro frowned, as he stared back in the direction of Hogwarts. ||It knows what is coming; it knows only if the Houses in Hogwarts stand together will anyone survive. It also knows why we're here. It didn't feel Uryu could do the job himself…||

||Unify… Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff?|| Ichigo mulled that over, ||against Old Moldy? I suppose… gives you a big order to do, though.||

||All of us,|| Toshiro grumbled, ||Learn magic, protect Potter, unify Hogwarts…||

||Hey, I think they're done with that whatsis…|| Renji interrupted them as he looked askance at the unicorn as it trotted away and kicked up its heels with a spryness it certainly hadn't been feeling a few minutes ago. Then it trotted back, and nuzzled each one of the four as if to say thank you before heading off again.

||So pretty,|| Momo sighed.

||Poor boys, you had to sit back there and watch,|| Rukia teased. Ichigo sighed.

||Yeah yeah, whatever. Can we hurry this up so we can get back?||

They hadn't gone much farther when Renji stopped abruptly.

||Uh, Captain Hitsugaya…||

||What is it now?|| Toshiro replied with irritation.

||I think… we can add the centaurs to the list of those who can see us.||

Toshiro turned to see Renji facing three centaurs, all with bows drawn and pointed at him. More came out of the undergrowth, until they were surrounded. The fact that they could see the Soul Reapers was certainly something to be noted; of course, they were unsure as to whether their weapons would actually hurt them in their spirit form.

||Uh…||

"Who are you and why are you here?" One of them glared at them. Toshiro glared right back, and the temperature in the area dropped rapidly. A few of the centaurs actually shivered.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"And what are these 'Court Guard Squads?'"

"We are Soul Reapers." This caused a lot of muttering among the centaurs.

"Who are you here for?" one of them asked, warily.

"None of you," he replied, "We don't kill mortal beings unless it is absolutely necessary to preserve balance. Our job is to protect the mortal world."

"Protect it from what?"

"Fallen souls – hollows," he explained patiently, "Souls of the deceased that did not move on, and were not found by a Soul Reaper and helped to pass over. They lose their heart and become hollows."

"You speak of the masked ones?" another asked, "The creatures with the holes in their chests?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded, "Those are hollows."

There was some more muttering among the centaurs;

"Watch out for the spiders," the one who had been speaking to them finally said, pointing in a direction before they melted back into the trees, "These 'hollows' group not far from them."

"Spiders?" Momo repeated, wide eyed. Certainly they were joking…

"_Giant_ spiders." There was amusement at her reaction.

"Giant… spiders," Rukia muttered, "Wonderful." Momo whimpered and stepped closer to Toshiro. Renji and Toshiro looked at their old friend with a bit of surprise; they had never known about her fear of spiders.

"Come on," Toshiro said, grumpily, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

It would figure, Ichigo thought, that with a name like the Forbidden Forest, it would be dark and creepy. He sighed as Rukia pressed closer to him. _Okay_, he thought, feeling her hand clutch his; _if we cross a yellow brick road… I'm getting the hell out of here._ _Because this is exactly the kind of scenery in the scariest part of that movie… lions and tigers and bears…_ _oh my_.

||Stop,|| Yoruichi ordered suddenly.

||What?||

||Look up.||

They looked up. _Oh, great_… they really were giant spiders, to have webs that big… Ichigo thought morosely. He'd hoped the centaur was just trying to scare them or something…if Rukia pressed any closer, she was going to be on his shoulders… or he was going to be carrying her. Damn, he thought, a bit surprised. He hadn't thought there was anything that would frighten her… or, he added, looking over to where Matsumoto and Renji were standing very close together, that pair. The only ones who were not showing – outwardly – that they were nervous, were himself, Toshiro, and Yoruichi.

||Um… Shiro-chan?|| Momo said in a very small voice.

||What _is_ it Momo?|| There was a definite testiness in Toshiro's voice.

||Am I imagining things or is there something really big behind me?||

_Yeah, they REALLY were giant spiders_…

||_Shunko_!|| Yoruichi was the first to move, blocking a fang with her kido enhanced arm, while pushing

Momo out of the way. Ichigo swept Zangetsu out of its sheath, pushing reiatsu into it to force it into Shikai and with one sweeping motion took off the front legs of the spider that had been coming up behind Toshiro.

||_Howl, Zabimaru_!|| one, two, three, four, five – all skewered on the long, whip-like blade that was Renji's zanpakutō.

||_Hado 33 __Sokatsui_!|| Momo didn't want to release her zanpakuto here and potentially burn down the forest, so she fell back on kido.

_||Growl, Haineko_!

||_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki_!||

||_Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru_!||

There were so many… Ichigo glared at them all, and then ever so gently, pushed Rukia back slightly.

||What…|| she looked at him, her eyes widening when she saw his stance.

||_Bankai_! _Tensa Zangetsu_.||

Momo was the only one who had never been that close to his Bankai; she gasped at the amount of spiritual pressure that washed over her, surprised that everyone else could remain standing. Renji reached out to steady her.

||You get used to it, after a time,|| he said to her as an explanation.

||How?||

||Uh…|| he shrugged, a little surprised at the question, ||I don't know, you just do.||

Yoruichi, her body glowing from _Shunko_, glanced back at Ichigo with a saucy grin, ||Let's do it, Ichigo.||

||Right. Toshiro?||

||Right behind you,|| he had quietly gone Bankai himself, in the shadow of Ichigo's massive explosion of reiatsu.

||Do you want me to…?||

||Not yet, Abarai; hold off for now. There isn't enough room for _Hihio Zabimaru_,|| Toshiro ordered.

As planned, the increase of reiatsu had brought the small handful of hollows running. While the three Captain level Shinigami sliced into the spider population with their greater speed, it was left to the other four to take out the hollows that thought to clean up the remains…

||…_Sokatsui_!|| Momo leaped out of the way of a flailing spider limb, then, ||_Hado_ 58 _Tenran_!||

While they were killing spiders left and right, Ichigo noticed something out of the corner of his eye; one old, large spider, who seemed to be directing the others like a general. He feinted, acting as if he were going for one, then with his top speed, he appeared suddenly on the back of the one he was sure was the king spider.

"Yo," he called out, Zangetsu placed perfectly to slice him in half, with a _Getsuga Tensho_ swirling around the blade ready and waiting to be released.

The spiders all froze. Yoruichi, who had just pulled the last leg off one, kicked it away and looked around to see what the deal was, and saw what Ichigo was up to. Toshiro joined her.

"So I was right – you are the boss around here," Ichigo glared down at the largest of the spiders that he was holding 'hostage.'

"These are all my children you have been killing."

"Well, if they hadn't come after us, we wouldn't have had to kill them, now would we?" Toshiro frowned at him. "If you want to save the rest of them, call them off. We got what we came after."

"They're all gone?" Ichigo didn't want to take his eyes off this one; he had a feeling that this was one sneaky, sly, under-handed eight legged freak.

"All gone," Renji confirmed joining them, "Hmm. Now that is one butt-ugly SOB."

"I'm sure they think you're so attractive too, Abarai," Toshiro snapped back.

Ichigo pressed his zanpakuto a little harder against the carapace of the spider, splitting it slightly and causing the giant arachnid to shudder. "Call them off, we leave in peace, and you stay in one piece. Otherwise…" he shrugged, "You've only seen this slice and dice. You haven't seen what else it can do."

"Very well, you may leave," there was a resigned tone in the spider's voice, "But do not return."

"Don't count on it," Toshiro said icily. "If any more hollows show up, we'll have to come back here and deal with them. Leave us alone to do our job, and no one has to get hurt."

As the group raced out of the forest, Toshiro looked over at Kurosaki. ||In the future…||

||Yeah?||

||Just you and I will come in here, and maybe Yoruichi,|| He shook his head, ||The others seem to want to get into trouble.||

Ichigo snorted. He wasn't exactly in a hurry to come back, himself; but if Toshiro felt that it was necessary…

He supposed he'd have to.

* * *

><p>Review, please...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach...**

**:Inner hollow speaking:**

_:Zangetsu speaking:_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

They made it back to the Gryffindor common room with a little bit of time to spare before supper. Renji had taken their mod souls, saying he would pay a little trip to Urahara and force him to fix them, or give up some new ones; if they needed to be Soul Reapers, they would have to use Ichigo's pass. When they'd gotten back to where they'd left them… well, even Matsumoto had appeared to be a little disturbed by them. Momo and Toshiro had hurried off to find theirs, to make sure they were behaving themselves.

"Your neck looks like a vampire attacked it," Rukia told Ichigo, causing him to turn his collar up.

"Your dress is torn," he replied, blushing furiously. He was getting a very good view of her Chappy patterned underwear. She gasped, examining the tear, and then turned on him.

"Well, fix it!" she ordered.

"You're talking about me using a charm…" he said, staring at her, aghast at the suggestion, "I might make it worse! You could end up naked!" If anything, that caused him to blush even harder.

"He has a point, Rukia," Yoruichi pointed out; she was back in cat form and perched on Ichigo's shoulder. "I don't think you want him practicing with your clothing. At least not while you're wearing it."

"Well, you need to learn your charms sometime," she muttered, glaring at him, while trying to hold her modesty together.

"Hey, they're pretty much the only thing I have trouble with…" he shot back.

"Herbology…"

"All right, all right…" he sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward, "Let's just try to slip in unnoticed, okay? Maybe if we're lucky we can get in and avoid talking to anyone."

They managed to avoid everyone except Tatsuki, who was waiting for them, having sensed their reiatsu returning.

||What the hell happened to you two?|| she asked, staring at them.

||Don't ask,|| Ichigo muttered, ||Just don't ask.||

||I don't think I'd use those two mod souls again,|| she said, shaking her head, a disturbed look on her face. Sure, it had been amusing at first – but after a bit, it had become a little – disturbing.

||Renji took them, he's going to go by Urahara's,|| Rukia said, ||Think you can give me a hand?||

||Yeah, sure,|| the other girl said, smirking and pulling out her wand, "_Reparo_!" she said, fixing Rukia's dress with no problems. ||Hey, Ichigo, did you meet up with a vampire or something?||

||Very funny,|| he muttered, heading up the stairs to the boys side. Ron and Harry were both up there, looking depressed and exhausted. He felt guilty about missing their practice, and hoped he'd be able to make it up to them. In fact, he would make it a point to make it up to the two of them…

"Hey," he said, greeting them.

"Oh, hey," Harry sat up, "Where were you all day?"

"Uh…with Rukia," Ichigo replied, feeling a faint blush color his cheeks. Harry grinned knowingly at him.

"Whoa, mate," Dean was walking by and stopped, to stare at his neck. "Did she do a job on you or what! You look like you were attacked by a vampire!"

Ichigo just stared back at Dean, knowing that his face was turning as red as Renji's hair. _Urahara_, he thought furiously, _I am going to kill you for this one…_ _And if one more person mentions the word 'vampire'_…

"That must have been some snogging session you two had," Ron said, a look of jealousy crossing his face.

"Ron!" Harry hissed at him, seeing Ichigo's face turn red, and his hair with it.

Because Harry and Ron spent the day inside on Sunday doing homework, Ichigo almost felt honor bound to help them; he proofread their essays for Transfiguration and Potions, to their delight, and was looking over Harry's Astronomy homework when Hermione ambled over and looked over Ron's shoulder.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she told him, "And it's Io that has volcanoes."

"Gee, thanks," Ron said sarcastically, scratching out the changes.

Ichigo just raised one brow with amusement; he'd made a similar change on Harry's paper. Well, Harry had at least gotten the part about Io correct… of course, he did say one had 'mice' instead of 'ice'… a rather cute mistake Ichigo almost left in place, but still… he handed the paper back to Harry and stood. Ron and Hermione were arguing again. Damn, but those two reminded him of himself and Rukia, before they had admitted they liked each other…in that way. He found himself wondering how long it would take these two to admit they had feelings for each other, and debated if they should be pushed along, or left to figure it out on their own. He also wondered if Harry would ever realize Cho Chang was 'just' a crush, and his feelings really did lie elsewhere. He sighed inwardly; he was starting to feel more than just a year or so older than his fellow students… he wondered if it had to do with going through a war. Or dying more than once.

"If you're just going to criticize…"

"Ron…"

"I'm up to my neck, here Hermione, so I don't have time to…"

"No, look!" She was pointing at the window, where a screech owl was waiting to be allowed in. "Isn't that Hermes?"

"Blimey, it is! What is Percy writing to me for?"

_Ah, Percy_ – the Weasley brother who was, according to the twins, a 'git.' And that was the most polite thing they had to say about the ass that had made their mother cry. The owl didn't stay long after the letter was delivered. Apparently though, whatever Percy wrote didn't make Ron very happy, because the scowl on his face grew more and more pronounced until at last Ichigo thought that Ron was trying to mimic him. Finally, with an expression of extreme disgust, he handed the letter to Harry, who read it with Ichigo and Hermione leaning over his shoulders.

"Well," Harry said finally, looking up at Ron, "If you want to ah – 'sever ties' with me – I swear I won't get violent." Despite the easy tone of voice, they could all tell he was a bit upset at the letter.

Ichigo snorted. He was fully in agreement with Fred and George's opinion of their older brother after what he'd just read. Even Byakuya wouldn't have said half of the things Percy had said; well, most of them, actually. Although he did apparently have access to some insider information that the Soul Reapers had missed, as Renji and Matsumoto had not told them anything the day before. Percy-git hinted at a change that would be announced the next day...

"Give it back," Ron said, taking the offensive letter and tearing it into bits, "He is the world's biggest _git_!" he threw the pieces into the fireplace and watched them burn.

Hermione sighed, and pulled Ron's Astronomy paper toward her and started correcting it, shaking her head. Ichigo just winked at Harry, who had already started rewriting his.

"And you," she said, turning to look at Ichigo and giving him an evil look.

"Huh? What did I do?" he gave her a surprised look. She should know by now he always did his own homework, and had it done on time, as well.

"Where's your homework?" she glared at him.

"Done; been done," he said defensively. What was she getting on _his_ case for? Besides, she should also know he had half as much as they did…

"Charms?"

He winced. "Yeah, that too."

"Your hair is changing color," Harry said, starting to laugh.

Ichigo sighed, running an irritated hand through it. _Damned hair_… "I'm not lying; I may not be able to actually _perform_ the spells, but I do know them." He scowled, "I just have trouble with the really simple stuff, that's all."

Hermione shook her head, going back to reading over Ron's paper. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like the pair of you."

_No_, Ichigo thought, as he and Harry looked at each other and shrugged and Ron chortled. _I doubt you have_.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of something in the fire at that moment; he glanced away, thinking, then he looked over at Harry.

"I'm going to bed; hey, Harry – you haven't seen my owl come back yet, have you?" he asked, letting the one in the fire know who had seen him, and not to worry about having been seen.

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't; and she should have been back by now…" he said worriedly, "She didn't go that far…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. She may have decided to go home to Japan if there was no written response," he shrugged carelessly, "She knows how to take care of herself, so don't fret too much about her. She's tough, so if you need to use her – or the Fish Owl when she's here – feel free. If anyone is going to be looking to read your mail, they'll be looking for Hedwig, not any of them. In fact, go ahead and use the Great Horned Owl and the Gray, as well." Ichigo smiled faintly, "One of the reasons we got the ones we did is because they are so tough. Tatsuki called the Eagle Owl the avian equivalent of _Xena_… so that should tell you something."

"I didn't think about that, thanks."

"Sure, anytime."

Ichigo pretended to go upstairs, then slipped back down to listen in on the conversation. So, he thought, the Head Master had finally divulged to the others that the choco-headed Minister of Magic was afraid that Professor Dumbledore was going to raise an army of students against him if they learned how to fight… it was what the Soul Reapers had discovered a while back, and had warned Dumbledore about. He had to race up the stairs as quietly as he could, because they ended the conversation and started to head up to the dorms themselves.

It was a large group of students that clustered around Hermione the next morning as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet article that Percy had hinted at in his letter to Ron.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"High Inquisitor?" asked Harry, dropping his partially eaten toast on his plate, losing his appetite. "What does that mean?"

"Reminds me of the Spanish Inquisition…" Ichigo muttered. Tatsuki and Uryu nodded their agreement. Hermione looked at them grimly before she started reading.

_'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ "'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley, 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

_ 'This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30__th__ Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Minister should select an appropriate person._

_ 'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success –'_

"She's been a WHAT?" Several voices said loudly.

"Oh, there's more," Hermione said ominously, glaring at the paper.

_'- totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

"Revolutionizing it my ass," George muttered. "Taking us back to the Dark Ages is more like it."

_ "It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

_ "'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

"Oh, I'm sure they had to twist her arm really, _really_ hard," Rukia said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

_ "The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_ "'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

"Malfoy, huh?" Toshiro glared back at the Slytherin table. Draco was smirking at the cluster of students listening to Hermione.

"_Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

_ "Rumors abound of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_ "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a Headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

_ "Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_ "'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madame Marchbanks, 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' _

"Oh! There's a bit in here about you, Ichigo!" Hermione said, surprised.

"What?" Ichigo looked just as surprised. "How did…"

"Well, _she_ told them, I suppose."

_"Doubt has also been expressed by the Japanese Ministry of Magic's Ambassador to England; 'Several of our children are attending Hogwarts this year, so naturally we are concerned. It was Dumbledore-Sensei who very kindly helped arrange this for them. I understand one of them was somehow injured while in the presence of this Umbridge-Sensei. I am of course still gathering details, so I do not wish to say too much at this time.'_

_ "'There was nothing to it,' the Ministry insider insisted when questioned about the Ambassador's comment, 'In fact, the boy's ability as a Metamorphmagi was discovered by none other than Professor Umbridge! And now she is being denied access to him by Professor Dumbledore.'_

"I knew she was going to take credit for that!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "I just knew it!"

"And I'm the one denying her access to me!" Ichigo muttered. "I think I've had more than enough of her thank you very much."

_"'Because he is a Japanese citizen, however, they do have a prior claim to him, even though he was required to register with the Ministry.' See page 16 for more on Metamorphmagi."_

"I didn't know you had to register with our Ministry," Ron said, looking over at Ichigo, who made a face.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall and Tonks took care of it," Ichigo said, "Then they had to amend my Visa."

Hermione finished reading, and then looked around her at the listening Gryffindors and the small cluster of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors had become so used to the others, that they were now almost considered honorary Gryffindors, in the same way the Japanese Gryffindors were considered honorary Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"So what does it all mean?" Ron asked.

"It means it's outrageous, is what it is!" Hermione was breathing fire. "So that's how we ended up with her!"

"Inspecting other teachers…" Momo shook her head. "Well, I can't wait until she inspects Professor McGonagall!"

"Or Professor Snape."

No, everyone thought, picturing those two inspections…

"We'd better get to class. Binns," Tatsuki pointed out to many groans. Umbridge, however, chose not to inspect Binns that day. Once again, Ichigo seriously considered konso as a way of putting not only himself but everyone else out of their misery… On the other hand, Momo said under her breath, Professor Binns probably wouldn't even notice he'd been konsoed. He still hadn't noticed he'd died, after all. And, she pointed out: did they really want him in Soul Society, boring them all to tears for the rest of eternity? They all conceded that she had a point. Better to suffer here for a few years, than in Soul Society for millennia.

Umbridge didn't come to Potions either; Snape handed back their moonstone essays, about which he said, "I gave you the grade you would have received had this been presented as part of your O.W.L." He frowned at them. "The general standard of this homework was abysmally low. I expect to see much better efforts in the future. Two O.W.L.s were embarrassing. If things don't improve, I shall have to start giving detentions to those of you who get a D."

"Some people got Ds? Really?" Malfoy and his lot sniggered. Harry hid his paper, but not before Ichigo saw the D on it. He raised one eyebrow expressively; considering the heavy editing he had done on it, Harry should have gotten a better grade. His own paper was one of the two O.W.L.s; he suspected that Uryu had the second, but the Quincy wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. Not being one to actually brag, he quickly hid his paper as well, especially when he saw Hermione trying to look at everyone's grades. He liked Hermione, but her obsession with grades – was starting to wear a little thin… he felt for Tatsuki and Rukia, whose job it was to stay close to her.

This week, he was able to devote a little more time to helping Harry – secretly, of course, because he knew Snape was watching and he also knew the Potions Master wouldn't appreciate seeing him assist Potter. He'd already done the Strengthening Solution on his own over the summer – he and Uryu had actually forged on ahead when they'd found themselves getting bored – so he knew what he was doing already. So with a few offhanded suggestions, Harry at least was able to get a potion that was at least blue, if not the clear turquoise shade it was supposed to be, that once again only Ichigo, Uryu and Hermione had managed. Both Tatsuki and Momo's blue was a bit lighter and closer to the turquoise than Harry's was, so it was quickly becoming apparent who the better potions students were. Rukia's, he saw, was a dark navy, as was Ron's; Mizuiro's was barely blue.

"Well that went rather well this week, didn't it?" Hermione said as they went back to the hall for lunch. "Homework wasn't too bad, either, for a first attempt… I suppose I shouldn't have expected the top grade, but a pass is still good, don't you think? If he's grading to O.W.L. standard? I mean, it's still a lot to improve on…"

"Hermione, if you want to know what we got, why don't you just ask?" Ron finally interrupted her with a scowl that rivaled one of Ichigo's.

"Oh… I mean… well, if you want to tell me…"

"I got a P. Happy now?" Ron said, ladling soup into his bowl. It was more Miso Soup, to everyone's delight; they had all developed a taste for it.

His brothers dropped down on the chairs next to him, along with their friend, Lee Jordan.

"Nothing wrong with a good healthy P," Fred said cheekily. Ichigo had noticed that Tatsuki had been hanging out with Fred a lot lately. Very interesting, he mused.

"Um, but doesn't P mean…"

"Poor, yeah," Lee nodded at Hermione. "Still, it's better than a D, isn't it? D for Dreadful?"

Ichigo and Harry glanced at each other. _Why can't she just let it go_, Harry wondered, as he focused on his soup.

"So the top grade is O for Outstanding," Hermione was saying. At this rate Harry was going to lose his appetite completely. "Then what, A..?"

"No, E for Exceeds Expectations," George corrected her. "We always thought we should have gotten all Es…"

"Just for showing up," Fred grinned over at Tatsuki, who smirked back at him, her chin propped on her hand.

"Then it's A for Acceptable, and that's the last pass grade, right?"

"Right."

"That's what I got," Tatsuki said, buttering a roll.

"Not bad," Hermione said. She had gotten the same.

"Then you get P for Poor," Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration, "And D for Dreadful."

"And don't forget about T," George reminded him.

"T?" Hermione gaped at them, "There's one more?"

"Yep. T for Troll."

"Oh, well at least I didn't get that low," Rukia laughed in her high-pitched fake voice.

"What did you get?" Ichigo looked at her. She shrugged.

"A D." She smiled at him, "Potions – not my strong suit."

Harry laughed with everyone else, then sighed when Ichigo ignored Hermione's pointed look. Tatsuki simply reached down and pulled the homework out of his bag.

"Honestly Hermione, did you really even have to ask?" she held it up, showing everyone while Ichigo blushed, embarrassed, "There it is – one of the two Os." She put it back in the bag as the twins stared at him. "I'll bet you anything that Uryu got the other."

"Are you for real? Snape gave you an O? He never gives Os," Lee said with awe, "And you say he gave two of them?"

"What I still don't get," Ron said, propping his chin on his hand, "is how we still managed to fail with you proofreading our Potions homework."

"Snape probably figured out Ichigo _did_ proofread it," Harry said, going back to his soup, "And marked us down for it not being all our own work." Everyone nodded, figuring that made the most sense.

"So, have you had an inspected class yet?" George asked, grabbing a roll.

Everyone shook their heads. "You?"

"Charms. Flitwick barely noticed she was there, completely ignored her. You all know what he's like anyway, he gets everyone through an exam."

"So who have you all got this afternoon?"

"Trelawney," Harry said, while Hermione, Rukia and Tatsuki responded with Arithmancy.

"Ah, a T if ever there was one."

"And then Umbridge herself."

"Well, you two be good ickle boys, okay?"

"Yeah, no losing your temper today."

"Angelina'll go nuts if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

"And no wrestling in class either."

He had just sat down in Divination, and had pulled out his dream diary and was comparing it with Mizuiro's when Ron elbowed him and he heard Momo's swift intake of breath. The other two boys looked, and saw Professor Umbridge emerging into the room. Everyone in the class fell silent at once, and Professor Trelawney, who had been handing out dream oracles, turned around to look to see what had caused the loss in noise.

It was time for Professor Trelawney's inspection.

* * *

><p>Review, Please... and thanks for reading!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay – if anyone has any ideas for some spells that could be created by Masaki, PM me… I've got a bunch already, but I'm looking for more…**

**Okay, I tried publishing this yesterday, but the site was working against me. Sorry about that... I'll try to make it up to you... **

**Ah, usual disclaimers apply - I do not own Bleach, I do not own Harry Potter, etc etc**...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Not only did they have to deal with Professor Umbridge in Divination, they had to put up with her in DADA (AN). And of course Harry did just what everyone warned him not to do – he lost his temper. Again. Ichigo just put his head down on the desk with a groan, while the others stared at him with various expressions of horror and resignation.

Ichigo whacked him on the back of the head after they had left class.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his sore head. Ichigo had given him quite a whollop.

"I don't know, I thought it might knock some sense into you," Ichigo scowled down at him. "Do you _like_ spending that much time with her?" He was starting to think that Harry was more of a masochist than Nell was.

"What happened?" Toshiro and his sisters were waiting for them near the stairs.

"Gee, I'll give you one guess," Rukia rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry. "We just had DADA."

Toshiro turned to give Harry a knowing look. "Lost it again, did you?"

"Oh, Harry," Yuzu moaned, shaking her head.

"You know," Karin commented, as they headed downstairs, "this sort of feels like déjà vu…"

"Maybe," Rukia said sweetly, "But your brother never made the same mistake twice." She smiled over at Ichigo as she slipped her hand into his, "And his patience was a long-fought battle."

"All right, all right," Ichigo grumbled, pulling away from her and shoving his hands in his pockets. She glared at him dangerously, but everyone missed the warning signs.

"I have to admit, though," Uryu said, "Even at your worst, I never saw you mouth off at a teacher."

"You weren't paying close attention, then," Tatsuki disagreed, "Mr. Bad Attitude was prone to mouthing back – especially when he was younger. He got better as he got older; then, he waited until after school, and went and broke something. Usually some bully or street punk…"

Ichigo turned his scowl on his friends. It really was an impressive one, Harry thought; no wonder Professor Umbridge could never look him in the eye. He wished he could learn how to scowl like that. He was seriously considering practicing in the bathroom mirror; Ron had whispered that he had caught some first years doing just that. Ron hadn't given them detention, but he had given them some pointers…. Since the whisper had been in Divination, Mizuiro had overheard it, as had Momo, and they had both cracked up. Mizuiro admitted he had once done the same thing at their old school in Japan. Apparently Ichigo never realized there was a whole generation of youngsters out there emulating him… or trying to. Maybe, Ron suggested, they should have a contest to try to boost morale? Who can scowl the most like Ichigo?

And of course George was right about Angelina's reaction; the entire school heard her reaming Harry out at breakfast the next morning; she was so loud that it brought Professor McGonagall down from the staff table. Of course when she heard why Angelina was screaming… she took points from Gryffindor. So of course, by the time they reached Transfiguration, Harry was in such a bad mood, the only person he was talking to was Ron. When they got there, however, and saw Umbridge waiting… he forgot about everything else.

"Excellent…" Ron whispered. They couldn't wait to see her get what she deserved. When Professor McGonagall marched into the room, she walked right by and completely ignored Professor Umbridge; it was as if the new 'Grand Inquisitor' was invisible.

"All right," she said, getting straight to the day's lesson, "Mr. Finnigan, please hand back the homework – there, thank you. And Miss Brown, take this box of mice… oh for heaven's sake, don't be squeamish… very well then – Miss Arisawa, if you would. Hand them out, one to each."

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat with her little _'hem hem_;' however, she was fully ignored. The classmates all looked at each other, waiting… Professor McGonagall just continued to lecture as if Umbridge had never spoken.

"… if you do that to that mouse again. Today we shall…"

_"Hem, hem_."

_"Yes?"_ Professor McGonagall turned and glared at her. A glare that outstripped Ichigo's by a very long mile. Even he was fully impressed by it.

"I was just wondering if you had received my note…"

"_Obviously_ or I would have questioned your presence." She turned her back on Professor Umbridge, causing expressions of glee to cross the faces of many students. "Now then, today we shall practice vanishing mice, which is more dif…"

_"Hem, hem_."

"_How_," Professor McGonagall said, her voice icy as she stared at Professor Umbridge with furious contempt, "are you supposed to get an idea of my normal teaching style if you continue to interrupt me? I do not allow people in my classroom to speak while I am lecturing."

Professor Umbridge looked as if she had been slapped at the rebuke she received, after which she turned to her clipboard and started scribbling notes furiously.

"As I was trying to say," Professor McGonagall continued with a sideways glare at Umbridge, "the more complex the creature, the more difficult the spell. A snail is not much of a challenge; a mouse, since it is a more complex animal, requires more concentration. So, now, concentrate…"

Apparently it was not that much harder, at least for Ichigo, Hermione and Momo, Harry noticed. Uryu had also managed by the end of the class to vanish his mouse, with Ichigo coaching; Rukia looked a bit creeped out by the little black eyes and pink nose that were left from hers. Harry and Ron were both left with wriggling mouse-tails. The three who had succeeded on the first try all earned points for their houses; anyone who successfully vanished the entire mouse by the end of the class was excused from homework.

"Well, it's a start," Ron said, dropping the wiggling tail into the box that Tatsuki held. Rukia watched them, frowning.

"Now why couldn't I have been left with a tail?" she asked, shuddering, as she had to drop the eyes and nose into the box, "I could have dealt with the tail…"

At that point it seemed as if Umbridge was showing up in all of Harry's classes. She was in Care of Magical Creatures – a snide comment to Malfoy about his stupidity earned him another night's detention. Just for commenting to another student! What, they couldn't talk to and argue with each other anymore?

"She's an awful woman, _awful_!" Hermione said, giving Harry a bowl of strained murtlap for his hand, which was bleeding so badly it almost looked like Ichigo's had. "We've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," Ron said.

"I've got access," Ichigo said absently; he could get almost anything he wanted out of Snape's stores, and he doubted the Professor would question him. In fact at this point Snape just might assist them, since he detested the woman just as much as the others did. He was working on an essay – Potions, Harry saw, perplexed. But Snape had excused him… then he saw Ichigo was just doing an outline… "Your Potions homework," he said with a shrug, "I'm just putting down what you need to put in it, with one or two wrong, easily confused facts so it doesn't look like it was proofread. All you'll need to do is rewrite it in your handwriting; you know, with full sentences."

"It's an experiment," Hermione said vaguely; "An idea Ichigo and I had after a bit of brainstorming. Anyway, we are _not_ going to learn any defense from her at all."

"What can we do?" Ron yawned, "George and Fred figure that Ichigo should write to that ambassador fellow…"

"No, I don't think that will do anything except get us all pulled out and transferred to Australia – or Hawaii," Ichigo shook his head, "And that would be bad, since Toshiro doesn't do well in the heat. Neither does Rukia, although she can handle it better. And as much as I might like seeing her in a bathing suit, we're better off here." The pitfalls of having an ice-based zanpakuto, he mused as the others gaped at him. He remembered the one time he had seen her in a bathing suit… but he really hadn't had a chance to enjoy the view, not with the entire SWA, Byakuya, Ukitake, Unohana, and a 'fake' monster attack… (AN2)

"So what can we do then?" Ron forged on, eyes widening slightly. _Hawaii_? "She's already got the job…"

"Well, I think maybe…" Hermione paused, considering, "I think we should just do it ourselves."

"Come again?" Ichigo looked up, "What?"

"We should learn DADA ourselves."

"We're behind on homework again and it's only our second week!" Ron argued. "And you want us to do _more_?" Even Ichigo, who had half as much homework as the other pair, was giving her a look that suggested he thought maybe she was a bit daft.

"But this is more important!"

All three stared at her, as did Tatsuki and Rukia, who had come downstairs when Yoruichi had awakened them to let them know what was going on.

"What was that?" Tatsuki dropped into a chair and yawned, "Hermione saying something is more important than homework?"

Rukia leaned forward to put a hand on their friend's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever… so who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Of course there are things more important than homework!" Hermione protested, brushing Rukia's hand away and blushing, "It's about preparing ourselves for what's out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves…"

"Well we certainly aren't going to learn anything this year," Ichigo said dryly, "Not from Dumbridge." The others snorted and chortled at his nickname for the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Harry almost fell off the chair, he laughed so hard.

"What are we supposed to do by ourselves? I mean, I guess we could look them up and practice, but… "

"Not, this has gone beyond the stage we can learn anything out of books," Hermione shook her head decisively, "We need a teacher, a real one, who can show us spells and what we're doing wrong…"

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"No, I'm not thinking about Lupin..." she said, shaking her head, "He doesn't have time right now." She frowned. "The most we'd be able to see him is Hogsmeade weekends, and that's not often enough."

"Well, who then?" Harry frowned at her. Ichigo seemed to have an idea, because he suddenly coughed as he tried not to laugh.

"Well, I should think it's obvious," Hermione sighed, "_You_ Harry. _You_ should teach us."

Harry stared at her. Then he looked at Ron, only to find Ron apparently thinking about, and liking, the idea. Then he turned to Ichigo for help – but the other teen was smirking like he thought it was a good idea.

"You know, that's an idea…" Rukia nodded as if she was in agreement with the whole thing.

"What? What's an idea?"

"You teaching us, of course!" she said brightly.

"But…" they were all making fun of him, pulling his leg, trying to cheer him up in a really weird way.

"But I'm not a teacher!"

"Harry, you're the best in our year at DADA," Hermione insisted.

"ME? You beat me in every test…" Harry argued, stunned that she would say such a thing. She glared back at him.

"Actually, no, I haven't," she corrected him quite sternly, "Not in our third year. Not in the year we actually had a teacher who knew the subject, and we both sat the test. That year, _you_ beat _me_!" She frowned at him. "But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Look at what you have done, what you've _accomplished_!"

"I haven't done anything!" he said wildly.

"You know guys, I don't think I want anyone this stupid teaching me," Ichigo said, looking at Ron and elbowing him.

Ron snorted with laughter, "I agree," he nodded, looking back at Ichigo and ticking events off on his fingers, "Now let's see, our first year, he saved the stone from whatsisname…"

"Old Moldy…" Ichigo smirked, causing Ron to chortle.

"I like that one…"

"But that was just luck…" Harry was banging the table with frustration.

"Second year, he killed a basilisk, rescued my sister, and destroyed Riddle…"

"Sounds impressive to me so far," Tatsuki nodded, urging Ron to continue.

"But if Fawkes hadn't shown up…"

"Third year he fought off all those Dementors…"

"You know that was a fluke…"

"A fluke, he calls it," Rukia rolled her eyes at the others, shaking her head.

"Last year he won the Tri-Wizard tournament, and fought off You Know Who yet again…"

"Listen!" Harry interrupted, because everyone was just grinning or laughing at him, "Just listen to me! It sounds impressive when you list it all out like that, but I just got lucky – I didn't know what I was doing, I was just winging it, there was no plan, and I almost always had help…"

Geez, even the _cats_ seemed to be laughing at him now! Harry didn't understand why they were so amused by his outburst, or why he was so angry. He wanted to pull at his hair with frustration.

"Don't just sit there grinning like a bunch of idiots! I was there, remember! I know what went on! And I didn't succeed because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts… I made it because… because I had help, or I guessed right or… I stumbled or blundered my way through it… I didn't have a single clue what I was doing … AND WILL YOU ALL STOP LAUGHING!"

Crookshanks, who had been curled around his feet, took off when the bowl of murtlap fell and shattered when Harry leaped to his feet with frustration. "You don't know what it's like! None of you! You haven't had to face him! It's not just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them, there's nothing between you and him and dying except yourself… the fact you have to think straight or you wind up dead… things they don't teach us in class, that you're seconds away from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die; I'm not a clever little boy, and Diggory wasn't stupid…"

"Nobody was thinking that, Harry," Ichigo said quietly, no longer laughing. He wanted so badly to tell Harry that he knew what it felt like, that he knew what he was thinking and feeling…he understood what it felt like to have everyone's hopes riding on you… but he couldn't. Not yet.

"You've got the wrong end of it, mate," Ron said just as seriously, "Nobody was having a go at Cedric."

"Harry," Hermione said timidly, "Don't you see? This… this is _exactly_ why you're the right person to teach us…"

"Because you know what it's like. Because you've been through it," Tatsuki added, with a quick glance over at Ichigo, who nodded.

"We need you to tell us – what he's like. What it's like – to face him. Voldemort," it was the first time Harry had heard Hermione say his name. Awkwardly, the three girls left to go back to their dorm.

"Think about it, Harry," Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder before he too left, "Just think about it."

"You coming to bed?" Ron asked, getting up to follow Ichigo upstairs.

"In a minute," Harry said. "I just need to clean this up." Ron nodded and left him alone. "_Reparo_," he muttered, waving his wand at the bowl.

He was suddenly very, very tired.

#

Hermione didn't mention it again for three more weeks. They were looking up potion ingredients for Snape in the library; they had decided not to bother Ichigo, who seemed to be turning into a walking encyclopedia on potions. It was almost as if he had the entire book memorized; he could rattle off an ingredient, even when half asleep. Hermione expressed some worry about him, as he always had his nose in a potions book.

"_You're_ worrying about someone because their nose is always in a book?" Ron asked her, gaping at her.

"Actually, what I'm really worried about is that Professor Snape is expecting too much from him," she said, frowning absently, "And that he's going to burn out trying to meet those expectations. Especially since Professor McGonagall expects him to get it right the first time every time, as well."

"Is this the pot and the kettle?" Ron wondered, looking over at Harry, who shrugged.

"He does seem to be stressing a little," Harry admitted. Actually, 'a little' might be an understatement…

"We all are…O.W.L.s, remember?"

"I know, but he's also ahead of us in Transfiguration…"

"And struggling in Charms," Hermione pointed out, "All the while trying to dodge Professor Umbridge, who's after him because he's a Metamorphmagi. I wonder if she got orders from the Minister, or something…" They all shuddered, remembering the past week; it had almost been as if she'd been determinedly stalking him. Every time the other teen had turned around, she had been there… it had started to freak him out, and he was getting jumpy. He'd even started hiding in the boys' bathrooms, until someone could ensure him that the coast was clear… and then he'd race for his next class. It was so bad, his control had slipped over keeping his hair and eyes the right color, and one never knew what color they were going to be, when. He'd even had several bad nightmares, Harry noted.

"He's doing better in Herbology – imagine, getting help from Neville…"

"He's helping Neville with Potions in return." Neville had actually scored better on his homework last time around since Ichigo had started tutoring him.

Harry sighed. They were all getting help in Potions from Ichigo; even Hermione grudgingly admitted he was much better at it than she was. She was trying to help him get through Charms; he had been right in his assessment, however: the harder the spell, the easier it was for him to perform. He struggled to do simple things such as _Lumos_. Rukia, who had absolutely no problem with Charms whatsoever, told them that he was _very_ good with curses, hexes, jinxes, and the like. In fact, he was extraordinarily strong. A simple hex, that should last maybe ten minutes, could last for ten _hours_ when he cast it. The problem with Ichigo, she had sighed, is that he always learned how to run long before he could crawl. That was how Toshiro had described it, at any rate. The stress had gotten to Ichigo so badly… that he had had a blow up fight with Rukia.

Not in Gryffindor Tower, where only a few people would have witnessed it; not in a classroom, where they maybe could have been brought under control by a Professor; they had their fight in the middle of a busy school corridor. It wasn't just an argument – it was a top of the lungs screaming match. Unfortunately, no one knew what they were saying to each other because it was entirely in Japanese. They only caught a few words, all rather vile insults, that the pair were hurling at each other. At least one hundred students of various ages witnessed the fight, if not more. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very worried the pair might actually break up - until they saw how the couple's friends were reacting to the fight.

"Wow, they're really going at this time," Mizuiro had said rather calmly.

"You don't seem concerned at all," Ron looked over at him – and at Uryu and Tatsuki, who also appeared to be rather calm about the whole matter.

"Oh, this is nothing," Uryu shrugged, "You should see them when they really get going. This is why Professor Snape separated them in Potions class, after all."

"You forget, we're used to it," Tatsuki added, nodding, "It's only Yuzu who still gets upset when they fight. And Momo – she hasn't seen them as often as the rest of us have." She chuckled. "This is why Rukia's brother gave us girls strict orders not to let them fight… because of how they make up…"

Mizuiro smiled rather beatifically; "Yes," he said, "the more vicious the fight, the more intense the – make up. Ah…" he nodded as Rukia swung at Ichigo, which he ducked, which caused her to curse, and then he sidestepped a kick. "It's almost over."

"_Baka_!" Rukia screamed at Ichigo, "That's not how it's supposed to go! I swing, you duck, I kick, you let it connect!"

"I wasn't going to let that kick connect, you vicious little midget! You were kicking too hard!" He hollered back. "That would have broken my damned leg!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes, it would have!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes, it would have!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes, it would have!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T!"

"YES, IT WOULD HAVE!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T!"

At that point, Rukia had stamped her tiny foot and stormed off in one direction, leaving Ichigo to go raging off in another. Two hours later, the pair was spotted in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, making up… intensely. So intensely they didn't appear to realize they were being watched by nearly all of Gryffindor House. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just stared at them for a long moment, stunned, before claiming a table to do their homework. Ron leaned forward to ask, "Do you think he let her finally kick him?" The other two could only shrug.

The Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh year Gryffindors were all cursing in Japanese now, as were the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. It left the Slytherins at a decided disadvantage, and had many of them disgruntled at it. However, Professor Snape had started taking off points – "for mispronunciations."

"Yeah, he picked up some Japanese when he was there," Ichigo admitted, "And my mom's spells are in Japanese, so he's getting a feel for the pronunciation. He actually liked the way we do some things there, and I know he's been getting a weekly shipment of a tea he developed a taste for…"

Tatsuki had never been caught for 'silencing' the Slytherins at Ron's first practice; no one had seen or heard her, and even though Professor Snape had questioned them, since Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout had both been present, there had been no detentions and no points. She was hanging out with the twins and Lee Jordan quite a bit; in fact, she seemed to be offering them suggestions for their joke shop. She had gotten involved when she had shoved a small piece of a rubbery cure down the throat of one of Fred and George's 'volunteer' test subjects, who couldn't stop projectile vomiting… it was one of Masaki's cures, and they were all carrying a piece around with them, waiting for a chance to try it out. Tatsuki had been the first one to see an opportunity. She had grabbed the First Year by the nose in between spews, aimed, and chucked the piece with unerring accuracy, then slammed his jaw shut with her other hand, forcing him to swallow it. He never vomited again… at least from that little test. Fred and George were now bugging Ichigo to sell them the cure, and he was apparently considering it – if only to get rid of them.

"Do you think she and Fred…?" Ron asked, "Nah, she seems smarter than that…"

Apparently his mother had also gotten wind of the name and wanted to know who she was, and had sent Ron a long letter questioning him about her. "What do I tell her?" Ron asked Ichigo, who actually lifted his nose out of his potions book for a moment to consider.

"Well, would she believe… no, probably not," he mused.

"What?"

"I was going to say that Fred was being nice to a stranger in a strange land, but…"

Ron snorted, "No, she wouldn't."

"Not even a really pretty one who can kick his ass?" Ron considered that, but just shook his head. No, even though he was pretty sure he'd caught both twins checking her out admiringly from behind…

"Um… we all got assigned a "buddy" to show us the ropes, and you all drew lots to see who was assigned to whom?" That was Rukia's suggestion.

"Well, I suppose…" Ron thought, "_That_ might work."

"I was wondering," Hermione said, as the wind rattled the windows in the library, "If you thought any more about DADA, Harry."

"Of course I have," Harry muttered, "Can't help it, with that hag teaching it…"

"I meant my idea…"

Harry didn't answer, instead trying to focus on his page. He had actually thought about it a lot; about what spells had helped him the most in his encounters, actually planning lessons…

"Well… yeah, a bit."

"And?"

"I dunno." He looked at the two of them, "You did hear what I said about the lot of it being luck."

"Yes, we did. However, you are also the only one who could throw off the Imperius curse completely; you can produce a Patronus; and you can do stuff many full-grown wizards can't. Viktor –"

"What did dear old Vicky say?" Ron asked in a snippy tone of voice.

"Ho ho, Ron," Hermione said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes at Ron's reaction to her mention of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and student at Durmstrang. "He said Harry knew how to do things he didn't, and he was in his final year."

Harry finally gave in; the first Hogsmeade weekend was the first weekend in October; they decided to have anyone who was interested in learning meet them in the village to talk it over.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

1) From here on out, I will refer to Defense Against the Dark Arts as DADA. It's much easier and quicker to type.

2) Filler Episode 228 "Bleach at the Beach," actually based on some sketches the author did (a lot of the one-shot fillers are)


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, here's my apology for not sticking to my 'regular' schedule: Tuesday and Thursday updates and then a bunch on weekends. Hope you enjoy! **

**I apologize for any errors in editing; my dictionary over in XP had all my names, places and Japanese words in it correctly; I've got to re-enter them all in Win7... and spell-check is not behaving as well as I'd like it to. Also, since I don't have a beta, and I've read this 50 million times, I'm prone to missing the obvious. So... hand me one of Umbridge's black quills..."I shall edit better..."**

**As always... I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter**...

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The day of the first Hogsmeade visit had everyone queued up in front of Filch, the caretaker.

"What's actually in this village, anyway?" Rukia asked, wondering what all the fuss was, other than actually getting out of the drafty old castle for a day. She had been trying to figure that out for weeks, and finally asked Hermione. They were going because they planned on meeting Renji and Matsumoto there and then there was the meeting…

"Shops, mostly," Hermione said which had Rukia puzzled. All this for shopping? Granted she enjoyed shopping, but still...

"_Zonko's Joke Shop_…" George said, and Tatsuki grinned. "We've corrupted her," he said, looking at his brother and Lee Jordan, who both laughed. Rukia nudged Ichigo and silently pointed out the fact that Tatsuki and Fred were holding hands… Ichigo's eyebrows rose up into his hair, and he elbowed Ron, and then pointed out to the youngest Weasley son what Rukia had just shown him… Ron gaped, unable to do more than utter a strangled gurgle. He looked over at Ichigo who just shrugged. There was nothing he could say or do; Tatsuki was more than able to take care of herself. He was, however, pleased for her if she had actually found someone… there had been a time, once, when he had thought they might end up together, and then she had seemed to back off for some reason; he'd been hurt and puzzled over it but he hadn't really had a lot of time to wonder about why, because then Rukia had quite literally walked into his bedroom and his life. Someday, maybe, he might ask her about it, but not yet.

"_The Three Broomsticks_ and the _The Hog's Head_ are both pubs…" Fred said, "_Dervish & Banges_ sells and repairs magical equipment; _Gladrags Wizardwear_ sells clothing; if you like funky socks, it's the place to go…"

"_Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_ sells quills, ink, parchment, envelopes, seals, things like that," Hermione added.

"I need to stop there," Ichigo said, "I need parchment." He sighed, "Lots of it." He was going through parchment by the ream, working on the journals. Uryu nodded his agreement, and mirrored his expression. They were going to have to get some for Toshiro, as well.

"Then there's _Madam Puddifoot's_, which is a small teashop and very popular with couples; _Honeydukes Sweetshop_ is one of the most famous wizarding confectioneries in the world; _Hogsmeade Station_ which you should know about, since that's where the Hogwarts Express pulls into; and the Shrieking Shack, which is supposed to be the most haunted building in Great Britain," Fred finished up. Ron, Harry and Hermione all glanced at each other quickly before looking away. A lot had happened in that shack; in fact, the only reason it was rumored to be haunted was because it was where Lupin had gone once a month in order to change into a werewolf. The trio had no idea they were being watched - or that their reactions had been observed - by the others.

"Sweetshop!" Rukia slipped her arm through Ichigo's, and hugged it close, "We need to pick up some things for your sisters. And Toshiro," she didn't mention that he was already at Hogsmeade, in his Soul Reaper form, meeting with Renji and Rangiku. "Then maybe we can go for tea…" she looked up at him, her indigo eyes wide and pleading. He just sighed.

They walked to the outskirts of the village, when Harry finally asked Hermione where they were going.

"_The Hog's Head_," Hermione said, looking around. Fred, George, Lee and Tatsuki were in _Zonko's_; Ichigo had finally managed to drag Rukia out of the sweets shop and into the stationary store, but he apparently had a much lighter purse already, since she was carrying a decent sized bag; Uryu and Mizuiro were in _Gladrags_, and they didn't see Momo, but they were sure she was there somewhere.

"I wonder who that is," Ron said, nodding at a tall, red haired man adorned with bold tattoos and wearing what appeared to be a kimono. "He looks Japanese, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he does. Is that a sword he has?" Harry said, blinking. Uryu had told him what a Japanese sword was called, but he forgot for the moment…

"Weird hairdo…" Hermione said, "It looks like he has a pineapple growing on his head."

Not knowing they had walked right past Momo, who had heard every word they had uttered, and was now staring at the trio with horror. _Oh, no – they can see Renji!_

She hurried down the road, where Toshiro was still with Matsumoto but just out of sight. ||Shiro-chan!||

"Momo…" he turned to glare at her. They were in uniform now, and she should be addressing him as Captain!

||Oh, poof!|| she waved off his agitation, ||This is important!||

||What is it, Momo?|| Rangiku asked, stepping in to smooth the moment over as Renji rejoined them after having taken a preliminary and cautionary walk around the village.

||Harry, Ron and Hermione can see Renji!||

The four Soul Reapers all stared at each other.

||Are you sure?|| Toshiro asked, his eyes growing wide.

||How many Japanese red heads with tattoos are walking around this village carrying a sword?|| she snapped, her ire growing, ||And that look like they have a pineapple growing on top of their heads? Of course I'm sure!||

||This is… highly unusual, Captain,|| Rangiku murmured, concerned, ||Fully trained wizards and witches can't see Captain Kuchiki when he releases his zanpakuto, but three half trained teenagers can see Renji when he's just standing there?|| The four stared at each other baffled, trying to think of other instances when they may have had an opportunity to see them. Except for the trial at the Ministry, and the Dementor attack, none of them could think of one. For the first, Byakuya had been shielded, and for the second, Toshiro didn't think Harry had ever looked in their direction.

"Hmm," Toshiro frowned, ||I think we'd better be more careful from now on,|| he said, ||We don't want to take a chance on them seeing you. We should meet in the Astronomy tower, I think, after this.||

||Are you still going to go through with your idea?|| Momo asked Toshiro, worried, ||And go to the meeting? Now that we aren't sure not everyone there won't be able to see you.||

||I'm actually curious to see who else can,|| Toshiro admitted.

||Right,|| Renji nodded, since he was curious also. ||Oh, here,|| Renji handed two pill cases to Momo.

||Oh, are they repaired?|| she asked him as she put them in her pocket.

||Actually, they're two old friends: Noba and Ririn. They volunteered to help out,|| Renji shrugged and rolled his eyes, ||Urahara said he had tried to make the others affectionate, but not that much.|| (AN)

||And I have a bridge in Karakura I need to sell,|| Toshiro muttered.

#

_The Hog's Head_ was small, dingy, and very dirty, comprised of one room, and Ichigo thought that it

might have once housed goats – at least, it smelled that way to him. The windows couldn't be seen out of, they were so grimy, and the room was lit by candles sitting on rough, uneven wooden tables.

_I should have brought my own glass with me_, he thought, deciding he wasn't going to order anything – or let Rukia have anything, either. Thankfully, she seemed to come to that conclusion on her own, as she sat down next to the Patil twins after inspecting the bench carefully, and they started comparing purchases. Ichigo decided to remain standing against the wall, right behind her. Neville, Dean, and Lavender had arrived just before them. He looked over as the door opened to see Luna Lovegood enter in front of what he thought was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team together with Lee Jordan and Tatsuki; followed shortly thereafter by the two Creevey brothers; Ernie MacMillan; Justin Finch-Fletchley; Ginny Weasley; Hannah Abbott, and a few people he didn't recognize right before Uryu and Mizuiro slipped in. Cho Chang walked in pulling one of her friends along by the hand and Momo brought up the rear, along with Toshiro in his Soul Reaper form. Momo looked extremely agitated and worried.

"A couple of people?" he heard Harry say hoarsely to Hermione. "_A couple of people_?"

"Yes, well, the idea did seem quite popular," Hermione said happily, apparently pleased with the turnout.

"What are they expecting?" Harry said panicking, "What did you tell them?"

"Um…" Ron leaned over to the two of them, "How did Toshiro get out of the castle?"

Ichigo felt his eyes widen. _So that was why Momo looks so agitated! _He looked over at Uryu, who pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked back at him. _So_, he thought, _Ron, Harry, and Hermione can see us like that… interesting…_

Hermione gave Toshiro a puzzled look, noticing the clothes he was wearing; then she said, "I'll talk to them first, Harry."

"Hi, Harry!" Neville said, beaming and sitting opposite him. Neville appeared happy and excited.

Harry tried smiling back, but he didn't speak, his voice wouldn't come out. Cho sat down near Ron and gave Harry a friendly grin, leaving her friend to fend for herself, and slowly the new arrivals settled down as Fred ordered 25 butterbeers, and collected payment for them. Some appeared curious, some excited; but when everyone was settled, chatter died, and everyone looked at Harry.

"Er…" Hermione cleared her throat, "Er… hi."

At that point, the crowd's focus swung over to Hermione, briefly, but continually drifted back to Harry.

"Well… ahem. You know why we're here… Harry…" at his dark look, she hurriedly amended, "I mean, _I_ had the idea – that it might be good if people who want to study DADA – I mean really, truly study it, not that rubbish that Umbridge is doing," her voice gradually got stronger as she got more confident, "because no one in their right mind could call that DADA…"

"Hear hear," someone said, and Hermione drew strength from it.

"So, I well, thought it would be a good idea if we took matters into our own hands." She looked at Harry. "I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory, but real spells…"

"But you want to pass your O.W.L. too, I bet," someone else said. Ichigo thought it sounded like Ernie.

"Of course I do," Hermione said. "But I want more than that, I want to be trained because… because…" she had to take a deep breath to say it, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

There were yelps, shudders, and coughs, a few twitches at her mention of the name. That's when everyone turned to look at Harry for real. _He had to know this was coming_, Ichigo thought, raising one brow at all of the reactions. _And from the expression on his face, I'd say he did._ One of the Hufflepuffs aggressively asked for proof.

"Dumbledore believes it…"

"No, Dumbledore believes _him_."

"Who are _you_?" Ron asked, glaring at him.

"Zacharias Smith," he replied curtly. Hmm. One of Ichigo's distant Hufflepuff relatives, he thought, instantly disliking him. "I think we've got the right to know what makes him say You-Know-Who is back…"

"Because I saw him. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting my afternoon trying to convince anyone." Harry

glared back at him, and Ichigo nodded briefly. Good tactic.

"He didn't give us the details…"

"Yeah, well, if you came to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort kills someone, I'm not going to help you. I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory so if that's why you've come, you might as well clear out." Ichigo nodded again.

No one left though, not even Smith.

"So…" Hermione continued, clearing her throat. She definitely had some major frog issues going on at the moment, she was so nervous. "So as I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how to do it, how often, and where…"

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. These were the kinds of questions he was ready to deal with.

"A _corporeal_ Patronus?" she persisted. _Hm_, Ichigo mused, _she sounds as if she read the same report we did…_

"Ah… you don't know Madame Bones, do you?" Harry asked, recognizing the line of questioning.

"She's my aunt," the girl nodded, with a grin. "She told me about the hearing. So – is it true? You can make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"I never knew that!" someone exclaimed.

"Well, that's 'cuz mum told us not to spread it around," Fred said, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"And did you really kill a basilisk?"

"Er… yeah."

"And then he saved the Sorcerers' Stone in our first year…"

"And that's not to mention all that he had to do in the Tri-Wizard Tournament…" Cho said with animation. "Dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

Ichigo grinned at the embarrassed shade of red Harry had turned. A little praise from Cho… and he turned into a puddle. He could remember when a certain midget Soul Reaper had had the same effect on him. "I had a lot of help with that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon," a boy said, "That was some really cool flying you did…"

"Er…"

"And you chased off the Dementors on your own…"

"All right, some bits I did by myself," he relented, "But the point I'm trying to make…"

"He's trying to weasel out," Smith muttered to some of the students around him.

"How about you shut your mouth?" Ichigo leaned forward and said in a low voice. "Or you'll be spending the rest of the day as my girlfriend's favorite rodent." That threat had merit, as everyone knew how good Ichigo was at Transfiguration… was he at the level where he could turn a _person_ into a rabbit? He didn't know, it had worked on his hollow… but he was willing to give this – _git_ – a shot. Hey, he had already vanished a puppy this week, after he had turned that same puppy into a ferret and back. Professor McGonagall was going to have him try to vanish something much larger next week – a sheep or goat, he thought. Smith gave him a long look, not sure if he was kidding or not. A few people snickered, knowing about the puppy.

"Ooh! Can I have another rabbit?" Rukia smiled up at him. "A girl can never have too many…"

"Harry didn't say he was trying to get out of it," Fred snarled at Zacharias.

"Yeah, maybe you should clean out your ears – or better yet, let us do it for you," George nodded, pulling a long and rather lethal looking instrument out of his bag.

"Or any other part of your body, we aren't particular what we clean out," Tatsuki said sweetly. "We'll stick that anywhere. You really could use a good cleaning out. I noticed you've put on some weight."

"Ah, well…" Hermione looked at the tool the three were wielding, alarmed. "Are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a general murmur of agreement from everyone except Zacharias, but he was trying to keep both Ichigo and George in sight. The two ginger heads gave each other a triumphant look, having successfully shut him up – for now.

"Ah…right," Hermione seemed relieved that something had been decided, although she was looking at the tool, the twins, and Ichigo with alarm. "Now, how often do we meet? I don't think there's a point in meeting less than once a week…"

"Wait –" Angelina interrupted. "We need to make sure this doesn't interfere with Quidditch practice…"

"That's right," Cho nodded, "Nor ours."

"Ditto here," Zacharias added for good measure.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Don't forget, our instructor is the Gryffindor Seeker… we can't do it without him, and I don't see Harry giving up Quidditch anytime soon…"

There were a few snickers at that as Harry – and Ron – both shook their heads.

"In fact, the entire Gryffindor team is here, so…"

"Actually, the entire Hufflepuff team is here, and most of the Ravenclaw as well," Cho laughed as a few chuckles and nods accompanied her statement, "I don't see any of us giving Quidditch up."

"All right, all right, but you know, this is rather important – we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against Vol-You-Know-Who's Death Eaters."

"Well said!" Ernie nodded emphatically; Ichigo had been expecting him to speak long before he did, and from Harry's expression, so had he. "Personally, I think this is very important, perhaps more important than anything else we'll learn or do this year, even with O.W.L.s." He looked around at everyone, and when no one disagreed, he continued, "I can't understand why they foisted someone on us who is as abominably useless as Dumbridge… I mean, it's pretty apparent they're in denial about _him_ being back; you can tell that just from the garbage that the _Prophet _has been printing; but to actually deny us the chance to learn how to defend ourselves, and then give us a teacher who is actively preventing us from doing that…"

"Well…" Hermione said, "We think the reason that Dum – er, Umbridge isn't training us properly is because Fudge has some stupid idea that Dumbledore could use the students as his own private army in order to take over the Ministry."

Nearly everyone gaped at her and the Karakura Contingent had to look as properly stunned as everyone else, even though they'd been forewarned before the others. And they were smirking as Ichigo's nickname for Professor Umbridge was becoming fairly common place. Of course one of these days, someone was going to slip and say it to her face….

"Which is pure hogwash, of course, because Professor Dumbledore turned down the position of Minister more than once," Ron said contemptuously, "So why would he stage a takeover now?"

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army," Luna Lovegood piped up into the deafening silence.

"What?" Uryu stared down at his housemate. Of course, he should be used to what she came out with by now, but she never seemed to stop surprising him, despite how smart she was.

"Yes, he has an army of heliopaths," she said solemnly. Several people stared at her, utterly baffled. _What in the hell was a heliopath?_

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped in response.

"Yes, he has," Luna insisted.

"What…" Neville tried to ask, only to have Ichigo stop him.

"Don't, Neville. And Hermione – don't argue about it. Not here, and not now," he scowled at her, surprising her. This wasn't the time or the place for this particular argument. Not with Luna... whom they were never going to be able to convince anyway...

"_Hem, hem_," Ginny said with such a good imitation of Umbridge, that even Rukia, who was sitting next to her, and heard her do it, was startled enough to actually look for the Professor. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we were going to do this?"

"Yes, yes we were," Momo said with her hand at her throat. She too had thought that Dumbridge – er, Umbridge – had walked in the door. Drat Ichigo for coming up with that nickname… he was getting as bad as Captain Kyoraku.

"Well, once a week sounds good to me," Mizuiro said, smiling.

"As long as…"

"Yes, we know – Quidditch." Several voices at once said that.

"Well, then, now we need to decide where?" Harry said; "Any suggestions?"

"Library?"

"I can't see Madam Pince going for that."

"An unused classroom?"

"Yeah," Ron said, turning to look at Harry, "Do you think Professor McGonagall would let us? She did when we were practicing for the Tri-Wizard Tournament…"

"This is a bit different than that, Ron…"

"Well… everyone mull it over, and we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione said, "We'll send a message round to everyone, when we've got a time and place for the first meeting." She pulled a parchment and quill out of her bag, hesitated, and then said, "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But we should also agree not to shout about what we're doing; so once you sign, it's a promise not to tell Dumbridge – or anybody else – what we're up to."

Fred was the first to reach out and cheerfully put down his name, but not everyone looked very happy about it.

"Er…" Zacharias looked at it when George tried to hand it to him, "I'm sure Ernie will tell me when it is…" But Ernie was also looking at it a bit uneasily.

"Um…"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Rukia said sweetly, "Didn't you mean it?"

"I… yes, I did…"

"You know, when the Founding Fathers signed the American Declaration of Independence back in 1776, _everyone_ had to sign it or leave the Continental Congress; they did it that way so no one could – _weasel out_," Ichigo stressed the last two words, glaring at Zacharias as he did so. The other boy turned as red as Ichigo's hair at the words. A few people knew what Ichigo was talking about, but some appeared baffled. _Idiots_, he thought; _half of those men were wizards_, _like Ben Franklin and Thomas Jefferson_... _they don't know their own history_? _They really haven't been paying attention in Binns' class_.

"Pretty smart those Muggles, weren't they?" Tatsuki grinned at her old friend.

"Yeah, they were. So go ahead and sign it. _Or don't come_. And if you say one word…" he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You'll be in St. Mungo's for a good long time while they try to figure out exactly what it was I hit you with." Because it would be kido, not wizarding magic, he thought.

By then, Ernie had already signed the paper; and as if to make a point, he'd signed his name large, like John Hancock. _Well_, Ichigo thought when he saw it; _someone wasn't sleeping through class._ Zacharias scrawled his name hurriedly on it, and handed it to Ichigo; who actually wrote his name twice: once in English, and once in Kanji. _Just to make a point,_ he mused. Seeing that, Tatsuki added hers in Hiragana, which she thought was cuter than Kanji. Rukia did the same, as did Uryu, Mizuiro, and Momo, who didn't know if she should hand it to Toshiro or not.

He stepped forward. "Don't say anything… just… if you can see me, raise your hand."

There were a few confused looks, but slowly, hands went up. Of course they already knew about Harry and Hermione, but also Neville, Luna, Dean, all of the Weasleys, Lee Jordan, Ernie, Susan Bones, Cho, the Patils, and the Gryffindor team. He sighed, "I see. Thank you." He stepped back. "I'll sign that when everyone else leaves. No sense freaking everyone else out."

Cho's friend looked at her, baffled, and the people who hadn't been able to see him were muttering at what they had just seen their friends do.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, and so we'll be seeing you all later."

Tatsuki hurried over to Ichigo. "Um, Ichigo…"

He sighed. "How much?" he asked, pulling out his purse. Damn, he was going to have to figure out how to get some more from the vault… he wondered if Ron's brother Bill could arrange it, he had said he would… he'd been pretty helpful during the bank fiasco, being the only one who had taken the time to explain what was going on to a foreign teen who was on the verge of freaking out over everything that was happening…

"Ichigo…" this was Uryu and Mizuiro. He sighed. Yeah, he was going to definitely have to figure that one out… and maybe put everyone on an allowance… about the only ones who didn't always have their hands out were Toshiro and Momo. However, Toshiro had mentioned something about compensating him for what he was spending, and he knew the Captain had been keeping a record. He thought maybe Momo was, as well. Of course, those two looked at it as a mission; they were probably going to submit the budget or something to Gramps.

"Hey, Ron…" He stopped the other boy on the way out, and had a hurried conversation with him, while Toshiro signed the paper.

"Yeah, I can write to him… uh, I think one of your owls would be faster than Pig, though," Ron said, rubbing the side of his nose. Ichigo nodded.

"Sure, we can use the Great Horned Owl. She's getting bored…" he sighed, "I guess I just didn't take enough out when I went. I didn't have a very good idea of how much we would need; my conversion from yen to your wizarding money wasn't very good, even though Bill was very helpful when we were there…and even he underestimated what I'd need." He gave the other boy a rueful look. "And I'm the one paying for everyone else."

"Ah… that's nine people, books, supplies… and now Hogsmeade weekends…" Ron's eyes widened. "Whoa, mate, that's going to be some serious money!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to sit down and work out a budget, I think," he lowered his voice. "The only one who won't be able to follow it? Rukia, guaranteed…" He sighed again, "And the part that bugs me? Her brother is _loaded_."

Ron laughed, when he saw the size of the bag she already had. Yeah, and Ichigo had a hard time saying no to her, as well. He truly adored his girlfriend, even though he might deny it…

"Um, well, you could always just make her another rabbit in class…" he suggested, with a grin, which caused his fellow ginger hair to laugh, if a bit ruefully.

"What did Ichigo want?" Harry asked Ron as they strolled down the street later.

"Oh, he asked if I could write to Bill for him; he's starting to run out of money. He's paying for everyone else, did you know that?" Ron shook his head. Harry and Hermione shared a look; the Weasley's were always on the verge of being broke, so when someone had as much as Ichigo did… or even Harry, who actually only had a fraction of what the Japanese teen had to have, having access to not one, but _five_ vaults…

"Nine people, I do expect they'll run through money. I expect he'll have to budget better," Hermione said a tad haughtily.

"Yeah, that's what he said. He's having a bit of trouble with the conversion though, from yen to wizarding money," Ron said, "I guess it's understandable. It's something he's not used to, so he really doesn't know what he'll need."

"True," she conceded the point, "We should help him draw up a budget…"

"Try forcing Rukia to keep to it…" Harry said, smiling. He had a feeling – just a feeling – that she had no concept of money whatsoever.

"That's actually what he said – 'cuz her brother is loaded, or something like that…" Laughing, they finished their shopping and hurried back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I decided to take the easy way out (hangs head) and use characters that had already been created. Also, I rather like Noba... I figured Ichigo would be comfortable with him, since he and Chad are so much alike. And, Tite Kubo did create the characters for the filler arc, even if it is a filler; the Bount arc and the most recent filler are the only ones are actually fit into the timeline. The Rurichiyo and the Zanpakuto tales - they sort of just - are, although I do like them on their own (same with the movies). A lot of the other one-shots are based on brief partial sketches Kubo did, so at least they can be almost be considered 'canon' since they are in print.

Review please - tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, you guys have been so great… the response has been – actually overwhelming (happy dance, happy dance!).To everyone who has reviewed, done a story alert, or even favorited... a great big THANK YOU!**

**And so, here's the next chapter; as always, I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter (I do have a Ravenclaw T-shirt though…)**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

It was of course Professor Umbridge who brought Harry down from the high he was on; Cho had praised him, she had tried to stay after the meeting to talk to him… Quidditch practice had actually gone well, even for Ron… he was caught up with his homework thanks to Ichigo and Hermione… Hermione had helped Ichigo draw up a budget for the remainder of the school year, and he really _had_ had a hard time grasping yen to Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. Ron had written to Bill, asking if it would be possible for him to get into Ichigo's vault for him, and get the money to maybe Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall; then they'd sent out the owl, who had been excited at having something to do. Ichigo had been right – she'd been getting bored.

So of course, come Monday morning, there was a huge sign on the Gryffindor board, covering up everything else.

BY ORDER OF

THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with

Educational Decree Number Twenty-four

Signed

Dolores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

"This isn't a coincidence," Harry said to Ron as he read through the notice several times. He turned around and searched the room, and found Ichigo hunched over, whispering with Rukia and Tatsuki. They hurried over to the trio.

"It has to be," Rukia said, softly, "She can't know, not already."

"There were other people in that pub," Tatsuki pointed out, her hand in a fist. "Any one of them could have told her."

Ichigo shook his head, and frowned, "Does Hermione know yet?"

"She hasn't come down yet," Tatsuki sighed, and propped her chin on her hand.

"Let's tell her," Ron said, running for the door to the girls' dorm.

"No, Ron, wait!" Rukia called out.

"Oh, let him find out the hard way," Tatsuki sighed. Ichigo glanced at them curiously.

Ron had made it all the way up to the sixth stair when it happened; an alarm went off, and the stairs melted into a long, smooth slide made of stone. He tried to keep his balance, arms flailing madly, before he finally toppled over backwards and slid down to the bottom to land in a heap at Harry's feet.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo hurried over to help him.

"Er… I don't think we're allowed up there…" Ron said red-faced as Ichigo and Harry helped him up, while trying not to laugh. Several girls came zooming down the slide.

"Oh oh, who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled, waggling fingers at the three boys.

Ichigo held his hands up. "Eh, I'm not in on this one," he said, backing up.

"Just me," Ron admitted, "I didn't know that would happen. It's not fair!" he looked at the other two. "Hermione's allowed in our dormitory, but we're not allowed in hers?"

"It's a rather old rule," Hermione said, as she slid down the slide and got to her feet. "If you ever read _Hogwarts, a History_ you would know that. The founders felt that girls were more trustworthy than boys… why were you trying to get in, anyway?"

"To fetch you – look!" Ron grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the board and the oversized notice, where she was joined by the others.

"It was there when we got up," Tatsuki admitted, "I don't know who put it there."

"Someone must have blabbed!" Ron said heatedly.

"Impossible," she replied in a low voice.

"Why? Just because you…"

"I jinxed the parchment," she admitted, blushing. The others stared at her.

"You… jinxed the parchment?" Ichigo said in strangled voice. _He needed to tell Toshiro before he included it in a report to the Head Captain_…

"If anyone runs off and tells Umbridge, or anyone else, we'll know right away and they'll immediately regret it."

"Why?" "What will happen?" "What kind of jinx?" Harry, Ron and Rukia all asked at the same time.

"Well…" Hermione fidgeted a bit, "it will make a severe case of acne look like a few cute freckles. Come on, let's get downstairs and see what everyone else thinks."

They hurried down to the Great Hall, watching as people scurried about like mice, muttering among themselves about the latest Educational Decree. They had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended on them.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you think she knows already?"

They were all looking directly at Harry. He leaned forward, after making sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"We're doing it anyway, of course!"

"That's the spirit!" George nodded, approvingly.

"Oh, for… here comes Ernie and Hannah…" Ron said, looking over at the Hufflepuff table, "And the Ravenclaws, and Smith…"

"They can't all come over here!" Hermione said alarmed, "It'll look too suspicious!"

Ichigo signaled Uryu and Momo, who headed their housemates off at the pass, while Hermione made a little gesture that she would talk to them later.

"I'll tell Michael," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and hurrying off.

"Ah… why won't that look odd?" Ron asked.

"Don't be daft, they're seeing each other," Hermione said impatiently, "It won't look odd if she goes to talk to him; or if she talks to Luna, they're good friends."

"They're… what?" Three Weasley brothers said at the same time. Hermione sighed and looked over at Tatsuki, who was pounding on Fred's back, as he had started choking on a piece of toast. Harry snorted.

"Is that why she can talk to me now?" he asked in a low voice. Hermione nodded with a slight knowing smirk.

Rukia stood with a smile. "On that note… I think I'll go say hi to Momo and Yuzu."

Hermione looked over at Karin. "Can you take a message to the Ravenclaw table for me?"

"Sure," Ichigo's sister looked up at her and nodded, "What is it?"

"Have Toshiro tell the Ravenclaws that were at the meeting that we'll talk to them later…"

Karin glanced at her brother, who nodded once, and leaned over to whisper something to her. She shrugged, not understanding it, but she guessed that something big was up, so she also grabbed a book out of her bag while she was at it; better to make it look good, she thought, as she headed over for Toshiro, who had been watching the goings on with a frown. Uryu had waylaid most of the Ravenclaws, who were jittery; and Momo and Mizuiro had cornered the Hufflepuffs. Now it seemed, Rukia, Karin and Ginny were being sent to calm the rest. _Idiots_, he thought, panicking at the first thought of being caught. At least the Gryffindors had remained fairly calm – until they'd seen the others panicking. Karin smiled at the person sitting next to Toshiro, who smiled back and scooted over to make room for her. Normally the Houses were very jealous and territorial, and didn't usually allow members of other Houses to sit at their tables; but the Japanese students seemed to be immune to that rule. They figured that these kids had known each other for a while, and being new to a country, they were going to need to stick together in some way – so Gryffindors were tolerated at Ravenclaw (especially when they saw how cute this pair was together; the '_aw_' factor kicked in and no one wanted to say anything except maybe giggle at them); Hufflepuffs at Gryffindor, and so forth. Except for the Slytherins, which were not accepted at any table other than their own.

Karin opened her book, and Toshiro peered at the page she had opened it to.

"I'm having a little trouble with this passage," she said to him. Then she switched to Japanese, ||Hermione said they'd talk to everyone later…and Ichigo said not to tell the Head Captain about the meeting, and he would explain later as well.||

||Understood,|| he said just as softly. In a normal tone of voice, he explained what the passage meant, what the author had meant to convey – even though he knew Karin had understood it perfectly well, and had just needed an excuse to come over. She peered down at the hardest word she could find on the page – "Oh is _that_ what that word means? No wonder I had trouble! Now it makes more sense. Thanks, Toshiro."

"No problem. I'll see you in class in a little while."

She hurried back to the Gryffindor table, nodded at her brother and winked at Hermione when she got there. Mission accomplished. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, especially when she saw calm start to prevail at the Ravenclaw table. Rukia, Momo and Yuzu were giggling over something at the Hufflepuff table, and they were calming down now also, since Ernie was also laughing with them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron lagged behind the others on their way to Binns' class.

"Did you get to ask Ichigo about Toshiro?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, he said he didn't know what that was about, because he hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it yet. He thinks he was testing a spell, though," Ron said with a shrug, "If he had to guess, I mean. I did find out who the red-headed pineapple was that we saw earlier, though."

"What?" they looked at him momentarily baffled.

"The red-headed guy with the sword, with the pineapple growing on his head."

"Oh… Ichigo knew who he was?"

"Uh, well, not at first. Not until I said 'red pineapple on his head,' at which point he started laughing," Ron smirked, "Turns out he _does_ know him, really well. His name's Renji, he works for Rukia's brother. Ichigo guessed he was probably there checking up on her, because of the _Prophet_ article. Apparently 'nii-sama' is somewhat overprotective, and he _hates_ Ichigo."

"What?" Harry stared at Ron, surprised, "Why would anyone hate Ichigo?"

"Beats me. But…" Ron laughed, "Renji is Ichigo's friend… so although Big Brother knows that they get along, he doesn't realize just how well…"

Hermione laughed, watching their new friends walking ahead of them, hands linked. "So, he sent this Renji to check up on his sister, because he doesn't trust or like Ichigo, but not realizing that Renji does?"

"Pretty much – Ichigo said that Renji has been very much like an older brother to the whole lot of them…"

The three laughed, wondering when Big Brother would figure it out.

"Harry! Ron!"

It was Angelina, and she was hurrying after them, a desperate look on her face. Ahead of them, the others had heard her, and stopped to wait for them.

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" she said when she reached them. The two boys gaped at her; everyone had been so concerned about DADA, they had not even thought about her forbidding Quidditch… the House Cup… she couldn't…

"We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!" she exclaimed.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, walking back. He tried to remember what was on the notice, and then groaned when he remembered: 'Organization, Society, _Team_, Group, or Club' is what it had said. Team, as in Quidditch. Damn, the old bitch wouldn't… but she had.

"She's right, it did say 'Team'," Uryu said solemnly, frowning, "I didn't even think of it, because Quidditch is so much a part of the school tradition…"

"Harry – please, please, _please_, I am begging you, please do not lose your temper with her again, or she might not let us play anymore!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry said, because Angelina was nearly in tears, "I'll behave myself, I promise."

"He's been good for three weeks…" Momo said, helpfully.

"Yeah, I haven't had to 'assault' or 'wrestle' him in class once," Ichigo said wryly, which at least drew a half-hearted chuckle from Angelina, who had gotten the whole story from the Twins.

They had expected Umbridge in Binns' class, but she wasn't there. So they had to endure another boring, boring lecture… and then, oh joy, it was double Potions with Snape, in his dungeon. Only the Slytherins didn't mind that class – and Ichigo. Of course, it was rather amusing to see that Draco Malfoy was no longer Professor Snape's golden boy… and that a Gryffindor had replaced him. For that reason, the Japanese teen had attracted the Slytherin's enmity. Of course, Harry mused, had Draco known that Ichigo was a descendent of Old Salazar Slytherin himself, the blonde would probably have been kneeling at his feet. Ichigo said he had actually been given a choice of which house he could go into, since the Sorting Hat had been at a loss for the first time in anyone's memory… so he could have easily chosen Slytherin had he wanted. But he had been the last to be Sorted, Rukia had already been placed in Gryffindor, his oldest friend was in Gryffindor… and as much as his gut had been screaming at him to choose Hufflepuff, because he had been sure that was where Yuzu would be going and that was the sister who needed watching over the most, Ichigo admitted that he had found himself choosing Gryffindor and following Rukia (Or so he had told the others).

Ichigo had told Ron, Harry, Neville and Dean (and Seamus, who'd been shamelessly eavesdropping) that he'd been torn at the decision. "Yuzu really needs looking after," he'd told them, "Karin can handle herself just fine, as you've seen," he rolled his eyes at how well the one twin had adjusted, which had brought chuckles from the four boys. "But Yuzu is very tender hearted; it's why she's a Hufflepuff. And I get along well with Professor Snape: I _like_ Potions, so I couldn't see what would be so wrong having him as my Head of House," he sighed, now that he'd gotten to know some of the Slytherins, he'd have been leaving some corpses lying around before long; in fact, less than a day because he hadn't met a single Slytherin he actually liked. "But I really liked Professor McGonagall as well, and I like Transfiguration…" he shrugged, "I just found myself saying Gryffindor." He looked away, scowling. "I'm glad I didn't choose Slytherin, I'd have turned the whole lot of them into rabbits as soon as I figured out I could," he muttered.

The others had laughed at the thought of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hopping around as foul tempered rabbits; Harry and Dean had images of Monty Python and the killer rabbit from the Holy Grail movie… it would be a new look for Malfoy, although he had made a rather nice bouncing ferret the year before.(AN1)

When they arrived at the Potions dungeon, it was to overhear Draco Malfoy loudly proclaiming that the Slytherin Quidditch team had already been given permission to reform, and wondering if the Gryffindor team would ever be allowed to play at all. Ichigo walked by, looked at the group of them, and sneered, "_Dasai_!" His friends laughed. (AN2)

Malfoy scowled; he hated it when someone threw Japanese at him, and this time, he knew the speaker wouldn't get pointed for 'mis-pronunciation,' since Ichigo was a Japanese native. In fact, he was highly doubtful that Snape would ever point Ichigo for anything. The Potions Master's sudden favoritism of this outsider utterly baffled the members of his House; they didn't think it could be because of his brilliance in the class (because Hermione was just as brilliant and she was looked down upon) but they couldn't be too sure. He'd written to his father, trying to find out more about the Japanese students; but so far, they were apparently what they appeared to be. For once, Lucius Malfoy was unable to learn anything about someone. He remembered Ichigo's mother, but that was about it. Apparently Masaki had been a great beauty… one nearly every boy in the school had had an immense crush on – even those in Slytherin; from the tone of his father's letter, he'd been able to deduce he'd been one of them. She had been in his year, and Head Girl, and quite brilliant at Potions and Transfiguration, just like her son was. Masaki had been a pure blood, from a very old family, and they had been quite wealthy, even more so than the Malfoys. He also remembered that she had been quite close with one Lily Evans, who became Lily Potter… they had all been killed by Death Eaters, except for Masaki, because no one had known where she had gone off to. Mystery solved, apparently. Lucius admitted to some great curiosity about the boy and his sisters.

"Speak English!" Crabbe ordered, clenching his fists and trying to bully Ichigo, who was not impressed at the least.

"_Urusai_!"

"You're not funny!"

Ichigo just smiled, "_Kitanai_!"

Malfoy's face grew redder; then he looked over at Potter and smirked.

"Well, it's all who you know, isn't it?" he said, "If all you've got is a few foreigners who can't speak proper English, because you know, if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, you all don't have much chance," his smile grew almost sinister. "Why, they've been looking for a chance to sack Weasley's father for years; and as for Potter… well, it shouldn't be too long before they have you carted off to St. Mungo's. I understand that there is a special ward there, just for nutcases like you…"

It was doubtful if anyone could have predicted what happened next; it wasn't Harry or Ron who threw themselves at Malfoy, which is what he was trying to provoke; rather it was Neville, his face flushed, who had rushed forward.

"Neville, don't!" Harry reached out to grab hold of him as he tried to reach for a stunned Malfoy. Ron grabbed one arm, and they hauled him back, struggling.

Crabbe and Goyle, after their initial surprise, moved between the Gryffindors and Malfoy – only to find that Ichigo and Tatsuki had done the same.

"And what's a _girl_ supposed to be able to do to us?" Crabbe looked down at Tatsuki, not realizing she could probably beat him with both arms tied behind her back.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Are you really as stupid as you look?" he said, scowling at them, "What, do you think the Chinese are the only ones who study the martial arts in Asia?"

Crabbe took a step backwards, his eyes reflecting his uncertainty. Behind Ichigo, Uryu and Momo had to go help Ron and Harry control Neville, while Hermione was talking fast, trying to soothe him.

It was this tense scene that Professor Snape happened upon when he opened the dungeon door. He stared at everyone, and then said, "Fighting in the hallway? That will be ten points from Gryffindor – Ravenclaw – and I see Hufflepuff involved as well, how odd. Now release Longbottom, or it will be detention for the lot of you. Inside, now."

Neville stalked past everyone, ignoring them, including Professor Snape, who gave him an inscrutable look, then gave Ichigo a long cool look; he'd get what happened out of him later, because Professor Dumbledore would want to know; at this point in time, every little facet of information was important, even knowing what had set Longbottom off. Ichigo sighed inwardly; he never thought he'd see the day he'd be playing snitch on his friends.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron wondered as they entered and headed for their seats. Ichigo glanced at his friends and grimaced. Part of their briefing by Professor Dumbledore had been brief histories of all Potter's friends, including Neville. They knew why Neville had reacted so strongly; and they knew that Harry was aware of it, also. His parents were permanent residents at that very ward in St. Mungo's that Malfoy had mentioned, because they had been tortured by Death Eaters, and their brains had been damaged irreparably by it. Neville was understandably sensitive about such issues.

"As some of you may have noticed," Professor Snape said coldly, "We have a visitor."

Ichigo and Harry looked at each other with similar expressions of dismay on their faces.

"Is she following us?" Ichigo said so softly, that Harry almost couldn't hear him. He just shook his head, and glanced towards the darkest corner of the dungeon… good lord, did they really make robes in that disgusting pink color? He looked over at the other Gryffindors: Rukia and Tatsuki were both eyeing her with distaste; Hermione and Ron with dismay. He glanced back at Uryu and Momo. Uryu wasn't bothering to hide his dislike; Momo had her head down so her hair hid her face. Mizuiro… well, it was always hard to figure out what he was thinking. The two Professors that Harry hated the most… it was hard for him to make a decision over which one of them he wanted to triumph. He was actually tempted to toss a coin… he wondered if Ichigo had one…

"Today we shall be continuing with our Strengthening Solution. Your mixtures are as you last left them; if they were made correctly, they will have matured over the weekend to a bright turquoise color. Instructions on the board," a wave of the wand revealed the potion directions, "As always. You may proceed."

Ichigo had to stop Harry several times from adding the wrong ingredient; he was so interested in Professor Umbridge's questions, he wasn't paying attention to his potion.

"Well, this class seems to be fairly advanced for their level…" she said, eying Hermione, Uryu and Ichigo, "Though I question the wisdom of teaching them a potion such as the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly from where he was inspecting Dean's solution, and turned to face her.

"The Strengthening Solution has been included on the O.W.L.s an average four out of five years," he said stiffly, "Can you guarantee that it will _not_ be included were we to eliminate it?"

_Salvo one blocked successfully_, Ichigo thought smugly. The entire class was now mostly paying attention to the two Professors, and barely looking at their own potions. He'd finished, so he needn't even bother with it anymore.

"How long have you been teaching here?" she asked in that simpering tone of voice. Even Rukia looked ill.

"Fourteen years."

"You applied for the DADA post, I believe?"

"That is correct."

"But you were unsuccessful."

"Obviously since we are speaking in the Potions lab, and I am the Potions Master."

_Salvo two blocked with a heavy dose of sarcasm._

"And you've applied regularly since you've joined the Hogwarts staff, I believe."

"Yes."

"Do you know why Professor Dumbledore has consistently refused you the post?"

"You would have to ask him that," Snape replied coldly. Actually, Ichigo knew – but he supposed Snape did as well. He couldn't imagine Dumbledore not being upfront about why he constantly refused him.

It was because Dumbledore didn't want to risk losing him.

He – and many other Professors – believed that Voldemort had jinxed the position of DADA instructor when he hadn't gotten it himself. Snape's argument was that, as a former Death Eater and follower of Voldemort, he knew best how to prepare Hogwarts students to face him; however, _no DADA instructor had lasted for more than one year in the position since Voldemort himself had been turned down for the job._ Dumbledore felt that Snape was far too valuable to risk to the jinx/hex/curse or whatever it was. He was also far and away the best Potions Master Dumbledore was ever going to find, although he had hinted that at least until Ichigo graduated...

"Oh, I shall," Professor Umbridge replied with her saccharine smile.

"I suppose that all of this is – relevant?"

"Oh my, yes," she responded, simpering. "The Ministry wants to have a thorough understanding of all the Professors - backgrounds."

Once she had left him and Snape looked around, his eyes met Ichigo's; Harry glanced back and forth between the two, and because he was doing that, and not paying attention to the amount of dragon's blood he was dropping into his mixture, it congealed into a smelly orange mess. Ichigo started suddenly, and looked back at Harry's cauldron, and reached out just in time to stop him from adding too much more, which would have caused the bottom to fall out, and spray both of them.

"No marks again, Potter," Snape said with a sort of malicious pleasure, "An essay on how and where you went wrong, as well the correct composition of the Strengthening Solution for the next lesson. _Evanesco_."

"Yes, sir."

"Sorry, Harry," Ichigo said quietly, feeling guilty.

"Not your fault. You aren't responsible for my potion; I am."

"But…"

By the end of class, five more students had the extra homework: Rukia, Mizuiro, Ron, one of the other Hufflepuffs, and oddly enough, Goyle – but most likely only because his cauldron had shattered from his rather pathetic mixture just as Professor Umbridge was passing by, succeeding in scalding her. It was also a rare case in Potions of points being deducted from a Slytherin. However… Ichigo frowned over at Uryu, who was very slyly sliding his wand back inside his robes. His eyes widened slightly.

_He didn't just… he wouldn't_… but when the Quincy just gave him a smug look, Ichigo had to turn away in order to keep from dissolving into laughter.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"Later," Ichigo said, his lips twitching slightly; He told them at lunch what Uryu had done.

Ron and Harry had thought it was brilliant.

"Don't know who else could have gotten away with it," Ron grinned.

"I do," Harry said, looking over at Ichigo. Snape would have just looked the other way; in fact, he might have even _awarded_ Ichigo points for it. Not for successfully playing a trick on a Slytherin – but for getting Dumbridge with it.

"I hate Mondays," Harry muttered as they walked out of the hall and into the courtyard, "Maybe I should skive off Divination…"

"You can't," Hermione said firmly.

"Our conscience," Ron said morosely.

"Oh, but you have to go!" Momo pouted at the pair of them, "Making stuff up is just no fun without you there!" Mizuiro was nodding in agreement.

Hermione glared at the four of them, who all appeared to be totally unrepentant.

"Hermione! Come on, we'll be late!" Tatsuki called out to her from where she and Rukia waited for her. She gave the unrepentant four a final glare before she hurried she hurried after the two to what was easily her favorite class – Arithmancy.

"So when are you going to do your Potions essay?" Mizuiro asked, "I think I'm going to do mine during DADA. I've already read the chapter."

"I know what I did wrong – I was paying too much attention to Snape and Dumbridge, and not enough to my potion," Harry admitted with a grimace, "I don't think can admit that, thought."

"Oh, why not?" Momo said, smiling. "Maybe he might actually appreciate the honesty."

"Because then I'd have to admit that I was rooting for him to humiliate her," Harry admitted.

"Well, that would be different, that's for sure," Ichigo agreed with a grin.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

1) See Goblet of Fire – the movie… as Harry and Dean were both raised as Muggles, they would probably have seen the movie – or at least heard of it.

2) 'Home boy' or 'uncool'. This is an abbreviation of _Datte, Saitama no_… (but, that's from Saitama…) which was a phrase first used by downtown Tokyo-ites, meaning that something comes from the unfashionable outer suburb of Saitama.

3) Literally, "You're noisy!"

4) Literally, "You're a dirt bag!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter tonight... so enjoy...!**

**And as always, the usual disclaimers apply (sigh...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

They had to pass by the Potions lab on their way to the DADA room.

"I wonder if they're done in there yet?" Ron mused, looking back at the locked door.

"Well, they won't want to be late for Umbridge's class if they are," Momo said, also looking back at the door with a worried frown on her face.

They had barely cleared the door when they heard a muffled explosion, and dark smoke started streaming out from under the door. The four turned around quickly, startled.

"Oh, no!" Momo exclaimed fearfully, her hand covering her mouth.

"You don't think… they were still in there, do you?" Ron asked the others, his eyes wide with shock. Harry could only shake his head as he stared at the door.

The lab door flew open, and Ichigo, Uryu and Toshiro staggered out with a belch of dark billowing smoke, appearing for all the world as if they had been spat up from the mouth of hell; coughing heavily, and then collapsed against the stone wall.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo hurried forward to help him out of the way of the noxious fumes, as Harry, Ron and Mizuiro ran to assist Ichigo and Uryu.

"Are you three all right?" Harry asked as the three boys staggered with assistance away from the lab. A crowd was rapidly gathering, but staying back away from the doorway as the smoke did appear to be somewhat toxic, at the very least noxious, from the way the three teens were reacting to it.

"What's going on here?" Filch, the caretaker, forced his way through the crowd, followed by Umbridge herself. They stared at the open doorway, to the three gasping and hacking Japanese boys, and back.

"Hah!" Filch said gleefully, "Caught you did we now?" He smirked happily. "Doing some experimenting on the side and almost blew yourselves up!" he seemed positively joyful over the prospect of having caught Ichigo at the very least; he knew his cat had been beating up on Mrs. Norris.

"Well, this calls for an expulsion I'm sure…" Professor Umbridge nodded, appearing mirthful over the fact.

"What?" Harry protested, gaping at them. Ichigo was still hacking, and couldn't speak to defend himself. "You know they have Independent Study this period with…" his eyes popped open.

"Blimey! Where's Professor Snape?" Ron caught on very quickly. Uryu, his cough lessoning, pointed back at the dungeon door.

Emerging from the smoke at that point was Professor Sprout, carrying the diminutive Professor Flitwick under one arm. He was waving his arm, wand in hand, causing the smoke to rise into a condensed ball near the ceiling.

"Well, good heavens, it certainly wasn't that one was it?" Professor Sprout said, putting Professor Flitwick down and removing the bubblehead charm from them both. "On the other hand, I do believe we may have discovered a new explosive."

"Rather inadvertently though, don't you think?" Professor Flitwick said.

"Oh my yes," she nodded, and then turned to look at the three boys, who were starting to catch their breaths. "Are you three all right?"

"Yes, I only breathed in a lungful. No more," Toshiro nodded, "In this case, being lower to the ground was a definite advantage."

"Oh my yes, since smoke rises," Flitwick nodded agreement, "We are better off there."

Professor Snape left the dungeon at that point, and with a flick of his wand, he sent the smoke racing back into the dungeon, looking like a big, smoky gray beach ball.

"The lab's protective spells will eliminate the rest of the smoke," he said, closing the door behind him. He had the boys' book bags in one hand, wand in the other. "It will be fine by tomorrow. It shan't have been the first time something has blown up in the lab."

"Well, it wasn't herb one or two. So the logical conclusion is that it must be herb three," Snape brushed at his robe sleeves, knowing full well that Umbridge and Filch were there, having looked right at them.

"Experimenting with students in the room?" Professor Umbridge said in her saccharine voice. All three Professors glared at her.

"The spells and potions that we are working on were created by Mr. Kurosaki's mother; He, Mr. Ishida, and Mr. Hitsugaya are doing the translations into English and then recreating them: All under the supervision of a Professor."

"Indeed, indeed!" Professor Flitwick piped up, "And in this case, three of them!"

"You nearly blew up your lab, Professor Snape," Professor Umbridge smiled again.

"_Nearly_ being the operative word."

"Two shields, one maintained by Professor Flitwick, the other by Professor Sprout; while I mixed the potion," Professor Snape said. "The only reason you saw or heard anything was because we needed to drop shields temporarily to activate the lab's safety spells."

"You don't think that perhaps this might be a little…_dangerous_?" Professor Umbridge said thoughtfully, never losing her smile. Snape handed the boys their bags, while eyeing Umbridge coldly.

"Then you can explain to St. Mungo's why there are no more brilliant cures and healing potions coming their way, courtesy of Mr. Kurosaki's deceased mother." A very thin, unamused smile stretched his lips. "After the last three that were sent to them through Madame Pomfrey for their perusal, I understand they were ready to stage a raid. They can hardly contain themselves waiting for the next batch."

Her saccharine smile slipped a bit at that statement; Filch however, appeared to be extremely disappointed.

"And before you go suggesting that we just send them off to St. Mungo's and let them handle it, the spells and potions are located within Masaki Kurosaki's _personal_ journals, which are the property of her family, and are coming to us through the generosity of her son, who could just as easily be giving them to the healers in Japan – where they wouldn't have to be translated first. And we," Snape's eyes narrowed, "would be missing out on some extraordinary pieces of magic."

Professor Umbridge studied the three Professors, then the three boys, as if playing in her head the scene in the Minister's office: the Heads of St. Mungo's, loudly complaining to Minister Fudge about how she stopped the progress in healing magic…

"Well, as long as there are no more… incidents," Professor Umbridge said slowly. Filch turned around and shooed everyone away; the group that had Professor Umbridge next also hurried away, preferring to leave the Professors to handle the situation.

"What happened?" Ernie slipped through the crowd to join them.

"Well – (_koff_) – my mother didn't make a specific herb ingredient clear enough, and Professor Sprout said (_koff_) – hem – that there were three possibilities for it. The one we used last week turned the potion into a brick, and we couldn't even use _Evanesco_ to get it out of the cauldron. Won't chip or break (_koff_) either. It's so hard it might even be harder than a diamond; Professor Snape is checking it out. This one today was herb number two, from China: high explosive. So it looks like option three is the one my mother actually used, the (_koff_, _koff_) plant from Japan." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Professor Snape realized it was going to blow about a second before it did and told us to run for it." They'd been able to flash step and _Hirenkyaku_ out of the way, and Professors Sprout and Flitwick hadn't noticed. His voice was sounding a little hoarse. (AN)

"Was Snape right about that? About – you know – St. Mungo's," Harry asked.

"My dad's a doctor, so I guess my mom got interested in stuff like that, because all of the potions seem to be medical in nature, and her later spells, also," Ichigo responded, nodding.

He dropped into his seat when they reached the DADA room, and pulled out his book – not DADA, but potions. He'd already read the next several chapters, so he was ahead in his reading for the class. He could also hear Uryu clearing his throat and occasionally coughing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked; Ron and Harry told her in low voices; the story was being repeated by Ernie, Momo and Mizuiro to others, and being passed around the room; even Malfoy and the other Slytherins were curious about what had blown up (obviously wishing the three foreign students had gone with it). A few minutes later, the classroom door opened and Madame Pomfrey hustled in, with two flasks. She went right up to Ichigo and put a small glass down in front of him.

"Which one is the other boy?" she asked him as she poured a portion of a milky white liquid into it. Ichigo silently pointed at Uryu, who was right behind him. She gave him the second glass. "Well, don't just stare at it; drink."

Rukia was staring at it, both horrified and mystified; Ichigo sighed and felt his throat start to itch again, so he knew that he'd better drink it up as he also knew that it was going to taste horrid. Madame Pomfrey immediately poured the contents of the second flask, which was a paler, thinner fluid with a bluish tint into the glass and had them drink it, and it immediately killed the taste, for which both were grateful. His throat and chest immediately felt better. _Well_, he thought as he could breathe easier, _she could use a few lessons in bedside manner from Unohana-san; but her stuff sure does work_…

With that Professor Umbridge entered the classroom, barely giving Madame Pomfrey a nod as she left the room. "Wands away, books out…" The room was silent; no one had their wand out, and books were already open to the next chapter. Harry sighed. Things were getting almost predictable.

Predictability went out the window half way through the class when the door opened and Professor Snape entered.

_Damn_, Harry thought, _how many times am I going to see that man today_?

"Yes, Professor? Is there something I can help you with?" Professor Umbridge said sweetly. More than one student appeared ready to lose what they had eaten at their last meal.

"Indeed," he replied stiffly, "The Head Master sent me to fetch Kurosaki and Potter. He needs to see them both immediately in his office."

Ichigo and Harry looked at each other; what on earth had they done this time to warrant a trip to the Head Master's office?

"Right this minute? Class is only half over…"

"Unfortunately, we were not anticipating the arrival today of the Japanese Ambassador," Snape replied evenly, "Or rather, we anticipated having more – warning – before he showed up." He glanced over at the two boys, who were staring at him, wide eyed. "Well, what are you still sitting there for? It's best not to keep diplomats and politicians waiting." His reprimand spurred both of them into action, as they hastily dropped books, parchment and quills into their bags and rushed over to join him.

"The Japanese Ambassador? Perhaps I should…" Professor Umbridge started to stand, but Snape's next words stopped her.

"Actually, Professor, he hasn't expressed a desire to speak with you just yet." Ichigo glanced back once, to look at his friends, who were all watching them leave with worry on their faces.

_I know what this is about_, Uryu thought, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He glanced at Mizuiro, who was next to him, and then Tatsuki, who had turned her head to meet his troubled gaze with her own. Rukia was staring down at her book, her shoulders hunched, and Hermione had slid far down in her seat while Ron was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide. Momo appeared to have developed a nervous twitch in her leg. _Of all the people… it had to be the two with the shortest fuse? He wants to know about "the incident_," as Uryu thought of it, _the one that nearly mangled Ichigo's hand and revealed that hidden little gift of his, on the first day of classes_...

"Professor…" Harry asked hesitantly as they followed Snape to Dumbledore's office, "Why does he want to see… _me_?"

"Probably because you were there, Potter," Snape replied coldly, "Do try to keep your temper, and do not, under any circumstance, mention _his_ name. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Potter nodded. If they had been anticipating this man's visit, shouldn't he have been warned before hand? So he would know what to say? Be a more convincing liar?

"He did not come alone," Snape continued. He glanced back at Ichigo. "Your father and – _grandfather_ – are with him."

"My…" Ichigo's eyes widened so much Harry thought they were going to pop out. Ichigo seemed more nervous about his family than he did about the Ambassador!

"Miss Kuchiki's brother is also here, as are Miss Hinamori's Aunt, and Mr. Hitsugaya's Uncle as well as various other attendants."

_Ukitake, Unohana, _and_ Byakuya… _with_ Isshin_? So then the man who was pretending to be his grandfather was… Ichigo felt his hands start to sweat. It had to be… it could only be…

Old Yamamoto himself was here.

_Oh, the shit has royally hit the fan. We're fucked_. How the hell were they supposed to get themselves out of this? Ichigo was very surprised to find himself - panicking. Panicking? Ichigo didn't panic... he never panicked... _what the hell_?

Ichigo gripped Harry's sleeve as they walked, and the other teen was surprised to see Ichigo's hand shaking. "Listen," he said in a low voice, well aware that Snape had cocked his head slightly to listen. "This is a super-polite, don't speak unless you are spoken to situation, that we are in, here." He took a deep breath. "I know my – gramps – is very rigid, but Rukia's brother is even more so, if that's possible. I expect the Ambassador to be extremely formal… When Japanese people meet for the first time, they have an entire ritual of stuff they say and do, especially in a formal political setting. But since this isn't Japan, and they don't usually expect non-Japanese to understand the customs, they don't hold to them. _Usually_. The ambassador will probably be expecting it of me (unless he's gotten a good earful from my family) but not you."

"So what should I do?" Harry asked him, his eyes wide.

"Give a twenty degree bow – it's a nice compromise – " and went into a whole explanation of what he should be saying when he met the Ambassador.

Harry nodded, wondering if he'd be able to remember all of that, while Ichigo was silently thanking Yoruichi for the three weeks she'd tutored him in etiquette of all things. The reason? So that Byakuya would not have reason to complain if he'd ever found himself in a social situation with the stick-up-his-noble-posterior Captain… his test had been to spend the day in a pseudo-formal setting with the Shihoin clan throwing situation after situation at him, anything and everything they could think of that involved food, conversation, greetings, you name it they did it. He'd made a few mistakes, but even Yoruichi had admitted it was because she hadn't covered what to do for those instances and he'd been forced to wing it. At which point, her clan had declared he could probably handle a social situation involving the King himself – not that Ichigo wanted to, he was happy the way things were, thank you very much. But he was grateful for the complement – and the help.

This would be the first time that Harry would actually see Professor Dumbledore in any situation since the sorting ceremony, he realized, as the Head Master had made himself rather conspicuously absent. When they arrived at the entrance to the Head Master's office, Professor Snape muttered something to the large stone gargoyle that stood guard in front of the passageway; so low that Harry couldn't hear it. _The current password_, he thought, as the gargoyle moved aside, allowing the three access to the spiral staircase.

"Leave your bags here," Snape said at one point, indicating a small alcove near the top of the staircase. They put their bags down, and followed him up the remaining few steps into the office. "I have Kurosaki and Potter, Head Master, as you requested."

"Ah, very good Severus; thank you," Professor Dumbledore, who had been standing speaking with a rather pudgy oriental gentleman, replied. Harry and Ichigo both felt some relief when they saw that Professor McGonagall was also present, standing near several other people.

_That's a lot of people_, Harry thought, looking at the number of people standing near one of the bookcases. One extremely old man was sitting down, probably in deference to his age. In fact, he appeared to be missing an arm, Harry noticed. And yet despite that, the old man had an aura of power around him that he didn't think anyone could match – not even Old Moldy. None of them were really dressed like wizards, he thought; but then again, Ichigo had told him that in Japan, they didn't really wear the same kind of robes; they still wore kimonos, like the old traditions dictated. It was color and decoration that determined your rank and specialty. On the other hand, they also had no qualms taking off the kimonos and yukatas and putting on normal every day muggle wear and going about like everyone else. You might never know if the person standing next to you on line at the grocery store was a muggle or a wizard. They also did not have house elves, to Hermione's delight. Or at least, they were few and far between, and they had rather strict laws regarding their employment. They were treated far better than they were in Britain, as they had a power all their own and it had been deemed more prudent to stay on their good side. Apparently they had had some trouble in the past…

"Boys, this is Ambassador Watanabe," Professor Dumbledore introduced the pudgy man he had been speaking with. "Ambassador, I believe you should be able to tell which boy is which," he said, with some amusement, as Ichigo executed a flawless bow and Harry attempted to do as he had been instructed earlier.

Ambassador Watanabe smiled faintly. "Indeed," he said, "Although one would expect the hair color to be swapped, _atteru_?"(AN)

Ichigo glanced away briefly, to look at the others: Ukitake-san, who was looking much better, finally; Unohana-san, looking as serene as always; Byakuya, who was the same as ever; Renji, nervous and out of place with his tattoos; Yamamoto, accompanied by his adjutant; Matsumoto, who was there assisting both Ukitake and Unohana (thank heaven he had left those goofy Third Seats at home!); his idiot, out of place father and – oh heaven help everyone – Urahara. _What the hell am I supposed to tell him_? Ichigo wondered, _I doubt they want me to tell the full truth_…

For a moment, he felt extraordinarily sleepy; wavering on his feet, feeling like he was going to topple over… _where the hell did that come from_? He thought, panicking… until he saw Dumbledore conjure two comfy chairs, one for the Ambassador and another for Harry… who had just dropped into his with a soft thud. He shook his head briskly, shaking off the affects, and glanced over at the group of Captains… to see Urahara with his hand up.

"Well, now…" Dumbledore looked over at Harry fondly, "We do need to decide if we are going to tell him the truth. Sorry about leaving it for the last moment…"

"Unfortunately we hadn't decided what to tell him yet when he got it into his head that he wanted to come here," Isshin sighed, "So we had no choice, really. He was becoming something of a nuisance… especially with me," Isshin winced. Ichigo could just imagine what the Ambassador thought of his father's parenting style… and from the smirk on Urahara's face, he found himself wishing he'd been present, or at least been a fly on the wall.

"How much influence do you think he's likely to have?" Ichigo asked, looking at the Ambassador, sleeping away in his chair. "And what did you use, anyway?"

"_Hakufuku_, white crawl," Urahara shrugged, "On anyone who's suggestible, it works."

Unohana was suddenly at his side, inspecting his hand, and he was glad her ire was not directed at him. Now _that_ was a confrontation he'd like to see: Unohana and Dumbridge… he'd put his money on Unohana any day of the week.

"How bad is it?" Isshin asked her. _Huh_? Was that his father, actually _worried_ about him for a change? After gaping at Isshin for a moment, Ichigo took a quick look out the window to make sure there weren't any flying pigs, which caught the notice of several people, who hid their laughter – some unsuccessfully - behind their hands. Even Yamamoto's lips twitched once. Of course… Isshin's brand of parenting had come under some heavy fire since the Winter War… several of the Captains had scolded him sternly, not the least of which was Yamamoto himself. At one point, he'd thought the old man was going to brain his father with his sealed zanpakuto… Komamura and Ukitake in particular had been very vocal, and the look Unohana had given his father had given Ichigo a chill. In fact… he thought he had even heard Byakuya muttering something about things 'making sense.' Although what he had meant by that… Ichigo had been stunned, over-whelmed and rather touched by all the concern from so many of the captains.

"I believe it is fully healable. The question is do you wish it to be done now, or over the summer?" Unohana replied.

"If he suddenly shows up with a fully healed hand…" Professor Snape said slowly.

"Is it bothering you in any way, Ichigo-kun?" Unohana questioned, "Is movement painful, or stiff?"

"No; I can use it just fine," he said, demonstrating by making a fist and then opening it fully. "Madame Pomfrey does know what she's doing." Then, very softly so only the Fourth Squad Captain could hear him, he added, "She could use a few pointers from you in bedside manner, though."

"Then I don't see a problem with waiting," Unohana nodded, a faint smile on her lips from the complement he'd just given her, "As long as you can continue to use the hand. If you start to have problems with it, something will have to be done, obviously. But unless that occurs…"

"Very good. Now, as to the matter of that _woman_…" Byakuya folded his arms across his chest. "Can nothing be done about _her_?"

"At the moment, I fear not," Dumbledore shook his head, "The Ministry – or rather, the Minister – is in denial of the problem, which is why we've been saddled with her presence. He seems to feel I want his job."

"You were offered his job, as I well remember," Yamamoto mused, "You turned it down because you didn't want the headache. Why would you suddenly decide you want it now?"

Ichigo gave a lopsided smile. "Quite a few of us have asked that same question. It makes no sense."

"Apparently it does to him," Dumbledore smiled gently, "He'd rather be afraid of me, than of the truth." He sighed. "Ah well."

"Head Master," Professor Snape said. "We still have the matter of what to do about the Ambassador."

"Um…" Ichigo shrugged, "Has anyone thought of just telling him the truth?" They all stared at him, "What? It's not like its some big deep, dark secret."

"The boy has a point, Professor," Professor McGonagall reluctantly agreed, "And I'm afraid the truth of the matter is also written on Potter's hand, as well."

Unohana moved over to examine Harry's hand, and the writing that was etched into it. She also briefly examined his lightning bolt scar with some interest. "So this was supposed to be your hand as well?" Oh yeah, he would _love_ to witness a meeting between the two… Unohana had on her truly frightening face right now, the one that made you want to run and hide somewhere very, _very_ far away… even Professor Snape was edging away from her cautiously.

"Yeah – only mine was going to say, "_I shall mind my own business_." Rather enlightening, don't you think?" Ichigo said, nodding. Urahara had joined the Fourth Squad Captain, and then looked over at Ichigo, an appraising look in his eyes. Ichigo was fairly certain Kisuke had a theory as to why that special black quill had backfired on him so badly. Frankly, he couldn't wait to hear it. _So, that's why he was here_…

"Ah, well… would that minding your own business also include secret defense groups?" Professor Dumbledore said with some amusement. Ichigo gaped at him. _How in the hell had he found out so quickly_? He looked over at Snape and McGonagall; they also appeared somewhat amused, although Snape seemed to be less amused and more irritated.

"I would like to know why that was left out of Captain Hitsugaya's last report," Yamamoto mused. Ichigo glanced back at the Head Captain, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Ah… well, ah…" he gulped. Wait a minute; why was he so nervous? Weren't they _supposed_ to be sharing tips like this? "Well, you see, we sort of all signed this piece of parchment Hermione had…" he scratched the back of his head nervously; this action, he didn't realize but everyone else did, he tended to do when he was a tad embarrassed, nervous, or uneasy about something. A few eyebrows arched, and Renji smirked slightly at his friend. Especially as his hair had started to change color…

"Ah yes, that would be your little speech about the Continental Congress, wouldn't it?" Professor Dumbledore was silently laughing at him now. _He knew about that? How in the hell_?

"Well, I found out a little later that she ah… kind of put a jinx on the parchment." He smiled at the astounded looks from the three Professors; "Yeah; so Toshiro and I decided that until we found out exactly what that jinx was, and what it did, we wouldn't include it in the report. Since it was supposed to be punishment for revealing the existence of the group and all…"

They all stared at him for a very long moment.

"I'm very thankful that girl is on our side," Professor McGonagall finally muttered.

"Indeed," Professor Snape replied.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

_Hirenkyaku_ "_Flying Screen Step/God Step_", Viz: "_Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg_" is a method which Quincy use to travel quickly over short distances. It is the Quincy equivalent to Shunpo/Flash step and Sonido. (Courtesy of Bleach Wiki)

_Atteru _ means "Am I right?" He could also have said: _machigatteru_? Which means, "Am I wrong?" Both are used to clarify whether or not what was said or done is right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Once more, thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and even PMing me~! You guys are the most awesome bunch ever! **

**As always, I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter...**

||Characters are speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

As Harry sat that evening writing his Potions essay – no Quidditch practice, since they hadn't received permission to reform the team yet – waiting to speak with Sirius, who was supposed to appear in the fire that evening, he realized he was watching Ichigo translate his mother's journal more than he was doing homework. Ichigo had written out a list of his mother's spells, and what they did. Harry rather liked the one that caused baldness, and Ron had said he wished they had had that one in their second year, which had caused quite a bit of laughter. Everyone had mastered Masaki's auto-quill now, even Ichigo, so note taking in Binns' class was much easier. Even Hermione was using it – she said it enabled her to concentrate on the lecture better, and the quill's handwriting was extraordinarily neat.

She either did spells to make her life at Hogwarts easier, or she wrote hexes and jinxes.

"No way," he heard Ichigo mutter, "It couldn't be that simple."

They all looked over at him. What he was doing was far more interesting than homework.

"What?" Hermione asked, eagerly, leaning forward and watching. His mother's spells were quite fascinating, and she found what he was doing to be just as interesting. She was trying to get some insight into how Masaki had gone about the process… she thought it might help her for when she tried to create her own, someday. Sometimes her questions annoyed him when he was trying to work, other times he was more than ready to answer them; it all depended on the material he was working with, they realized.

Ichigo was chewing on his lip, staring at the journal thoughtfully. Silently, he got up and left the table, returning a few minutes later with a small electronic device that Harry recognized as a music player – an iPod. His cousin Dudley had one in every size, shape and color.

"That won't work…" Hermione started to lecture, but stopped when Ichigo scowled at her. He picked up his wand, touched it to the iPod, and said ||power.||

The unit lit up, and words and images immediately appeared on the small LCD screen. Everyone's eyes widened. His mother had found a way to make mundane – muggle electronic devices – work at Hogwarts. (AN)

"But…that's…." Ron gaped at it, watching as the words and images moved on the little screen. Ichigo turned it off; it was as simple as that. So that's why there was no counter; it didn't need one. Pressing 'on' did not power it back up: it needed the spell to work. Ichigo tried the spell again, and slipped one of the earbuds into his ear, to check. All the controls were working, as well; he had audio, clear as crystal.

"Thank you, mom," he sighed, staring affectionately down at the little device that was merrily playing away, not at all aware that it was not supposed to be working and was defying various laws of nature and Hogwarts itself. He had missed his iPod while he studied…

"Your mom was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with awe as he took his turn listening to the music. He didn't understand a word of it, as it was all in Japanese… but the fact that it was playing at all was incredible. Wizards didn't have things like iPods, so Ron found all of these things amazing. It made him want to go out and get one, so he could play around with it. Harry smiled at him, thinking that maybe he would grab one of Dudley's when he threw it out when it had a slight problem; a _Reparo_ spell, and then Masaki's power spell… maybe she even had a spell to transfer music onto it? He could get one for himself, and one for Ron… Dudley was always throwing them out… at least three or four a year…

"I wonder…" Ichigo looked down at the other spell he hadn't yet tried. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Rukia all looked at him, waiting expectantly. He looked at the journal, tapped it with his wand, and said, ||translate||.

A white box appeared on the page with the words ||which language?|| written in Kanji.

"Uh…English."

The words on the page seemed to fade out as the lines and curves rearranged themselves accordingly… and Ichigo found himself staring at his mother's journal, written in English. He tried it several times: German, Russian, Chinese, even Polish... before turning it back to native Japanese.

"Wow," Rukia said, blinking rapidly, "That – will definitely save you some time." He nodded.

"Wasn't that the one giving you trouble?" Harry asked, "How did you figure out what it did?"

"She used symbols. A little happy face when a general charm or spell worked, a sad one when it didn't. She added crossbones to curses, hexes and jinxes, and a halo to the counter. So we know what's safe to try, and what isn't."

"Hm. She also has that one to freeze wizard photos when a mundane looks at it…" Rukia said.

"Well, that makes sense – she must have been dealing with them a lot," Hermione said. She had noticed the Japanese did not like the word 'muggle.' They preferred to use 'mundane.' She wondered if it was cultural or linguistic.

"She was – Lily Evans' family," Ichigo said slowly, "She couldn't find an easy one for Lily to do, so she created it."

"But everyone said my mother was a clever witch…"

"She was – later. But even she was a first and second year student at some point – just like my mom," Ichigo explained, then he yawned and stretched, and looked over to where Fred, George, Lee and Tatsuki were raking in the money by demonstrating their products, one of which involved projectile vomiting. He shuddered. "I think your brothers have corrupted my friend," he said to Ron dryly. His fellow ginger winced when he looked over and saw what was going on and groaned.

"Sorry, mate."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault – but I think we could end up being loosely related someday, since Tatsuki's like another sister." The pair grinned at each other. _Why not?_ They already had nearly the same hair color. "I'm going up."

Rukia nodded. "Me too." She stood and waited expectantly. Blushing fiercely, Ichigo gave her a quick, but not overly hasty kiss.

"Those two are so cute," Hermione said with a sigh. She looked at Ron. "Have you heard from your brother yet?"

Ron shook his head. "No, but today's the first day he could have done anything…"

"Well, Rukia's brother found out somehow; he gave Ichigo some money this afternoon. So he went to Gringotts, before he came here," Harry said.

Hermione was staring at the Weasley group, a frown on her face. "Drat it, I can't do anything. They're demonstrating the stuff on themselves," she muttered. She was extremely irritated that Ichigo had told them what the main ingredient in his mother's vomiting cure was; he may as well have sold them the entire potion formula, she muttered. He had just shrugged; he didn't really care, he said, and he wasn't all that fond of watching people projectile vomit. Besides, he said, watching them trying to come up with their own solution was rather humorous, and he could use the laugh. She hadn't been able to argue with that.

"What I can't figure out," Harry said, putting down his quill; who could concentrate with all of that going on? "is how they only managed to get three O.W.L.s apiece? They're actually really brilliant."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and didn't comment, instead she went back to her homework while Ron quizzed Harry again on what happened in Dumbledore's office; what Ichigo's family was like, the Ambassador, everything. They had actually told the truth, Harry explained. Well, almost all of it. They hadn't wanted him to mention Old Moldy's name at all. He'd really just wanted Harry to confirm that what he'd been told was the truth, so Harry's answers were mostly just yes and no, and he'd asked to see his hand…

Momo's aunt was incredibly beautiful and serene, he'd thought, and he'd liked Toshiro's uncle on sight. He was reserving judgment on Rukia's brother, however; the red pineapple had been there, and so had another woman: a very tall strawberry blond with pale blue eyes and a figure that made him blush. He couldn't figure out what the other two men were there for, some kind of assistants, they seemed to be. But Isshin Kurosaki was rather an overly friendly type, who appeared to annoy his son just by being in the same room. The grandfather… "I think he was older than Professor Dumbledore," Harry admitted, "And it seemed – I don't know, like they somehow knew each other, or something." He didn't mention the fact that the old man had felt to be extremely powerful, despite the fact that he was missing an arm.

They had some time to wait for the room to clear and the four hustlers to finish with their circus sideshow. It was Ron who noticed first.

"Sirius!"

"Hi."

"Hi!" The three chorused back, hurrying over to the fire.

"So how are things going?" Harry's godfather asked, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Horrible. The Ministry's forced another one of their educational decrees down our throats. We can't have Quidditch teams –"

"Or secret DADA groups?"

There was an uneasy pause as the three looked at each other. "How did…"

"You should choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius grinned at them while _tsking_, "I mean really, the _Hogs Head_?"

"_The Three Broomsticks_ is always packed!"

"Harder to overhear," Sirius pointed out.

"Who overheard us?"

"Mundungus Fletcher. He was the witch under the veil…"

"That was…? Why was he there?"

"Why do you think he was there? Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"So I'm still being followed?"

"Of course you are! And a good thing too, if you're going to go off and organize an illegal group." Despite his words however, the expression on Sirius' face was one of pride. "Oh, and Ron – a message from your mum – on no account are you to take part in an illegal DADA group. You'll be expelled and your future ruined. You'll have plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group. She was afraid to post it by owl in fear it would be intercepted and you'd all be in trouble. She can't tell you herself, she's on duty – Order business – so I am passing on the message."

"So – you don't think we should do it?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"ME? I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" they all grinned at him.

"Of course!" Sirius insisted, "We certainly wouldn't have taken it lying down, no reason why you should…"

"But last year…"

"Last year, we thought someone _inside_ Hogwarts was trying to kill you. Now, this year, we happen to know for a fact that someone _outside_ of Hogwarts wants to see you dead." He sighed, "I happen to think learning how to defend yourselves is a very good – and rather practical – idea. They certainly aren't going to take your age into account. As we very well know."

"What if we get expelled for it?" Hermione insisted.

"Better expelled and prepared, than in school without a clue."

It hadn't been Sirius who answered; it was Ichigo, who had come back downstairs when Yoruichi whispered in his ear that Harry was meeting with his godfather. The three turned to look at him, wide-eyed; but he was just staring at Sirius, who looked back at him.

"Sirius Black, I presume?"

_How had….?_

"And you must be Ichigo Kurosaki." To their surprise, Sirius was grinning.

Ichigo grinned back at him. "Yeah. My mom wrote a rant that was about three whole pages long about you. She was certain you were innocent, she even wrote Dumbledore…"

"I always thought Masaki hated me…" Sirius said, amazed.

"Well, I will admit that she wasn't your biggest fan, but she was pretty sure you wouldn't sell your best friend up the river," Ichigo said with a shrug, "She always thought it was the other guy…"

"Not Remus…"

"Huh? Oh, no – Lupin was always her favorite out of the lot of you. She'd even guessed his secret, and didn't tell anyone. I think she may have even had a little crush on him for awhile, but that was something she didn't even tell her journal; I had to read it between the lines, so to speak." Ichigo rubbed his nose. "Now what did she call that other guy?" he muttered. Crap, his problem with names had picked a horrible time to come back and haunt him…

"Peter?" Sirius suggested.

"Huh? Oh, no – it was a nickname –"

"Not Wormtail…" Ron stared at Ichigo; did nothing rattle this guy? Not even the fact that his mother may have once had a crush on a werewolf?

"Hm, more like it – but not quite…"

"Wormy?"

"Wormy – yeah, that was it!" Ichigo grinned at Harry. "My mother _hated_ him with a passion. She always thought he got sorted wrong – said he was a Slytherin in Gryffindor colors."

"It turns out she was right," Hermione sighed sadly, "It was Peter Pettigrew – aka Wormtail, aka Wormy, aka Scabbers the Weasley pet rat, who betrayed Harry's family to _him_."

Ichigo blinked at them all. "Huh. I wish I could tell her…"

"I had a lot of respect for Masaki; and I know Lily adored her," Sirius said quietly, "It seems so tragic that they both died so young."

"Well, then at least, if they were so close… its nice they're together now – right?" Ron offered, not quite knowing what to say.

Ichigo's face immediately shuttered over, and he glanced away quickly, but only Sirius had any inkling why he would shut down like that. _Yeah, nice,_ he thought, _That's if they remember anything, not everyone does. Or if they even end up anywhere near each other. The Rukongai is a very big place._

"You know, Harry," Sirius said, turning back to his godson to take the attention off of Ichigo. "You're going to have to find another way of sending messages. Owls can be intercepted."

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, worrying about Hedwig. Even though they weren't using her, he was afraid they would figure out that they were using Ichigo's owls.

"I know a way," Ichigo offered suddenly, "Even if it's intercepted, they can't get the message."

Sirius stared at him. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain fluttering little black thing now, would it?"

Ichigo grinned at him. "As a matter of fact…" he cupped his hands together and stared intently at them. A light, similar to a fluorescent black light, glowed between his cupped hands briefly for a moment before dying out. When he opened them, there perched calmly, wings beating solemnly, was a large, black swallowtail butterfly.

"Whoa!" Ron breathed. Harry had to admit this was rather impressive. What he didn't know was that it had taken Toshiro three hours the day before to teach Ichigo how to do it, and then how to use the damned thing. He'd practiced by sending messages to Renji in Soul Society. Byakuya had finally sent him one telling them to cease and desist. Apparently Renji wasn't getting any work done. So Toshiro had sighed, and told him to practice with Matsumoto – who probably wasn't working anyway. She had been more than thrilled to correspond with him.

"How do you use it?" Hermione asked her eyes wide. The Japanese certainly had some impressive magic!

"It's like a little voice recorder," Ichigo said with a grin, "You think about what you want it to record… then direct it to a specific recipient. No one other than that person is going to be able to get the message. Not even by using polyjuice potion."

"Cool! Can we test it?" Harry grinned.

"Hold out your finger." Ichigo placed it on Harry's finger. The other teen chuckled; the butterfly's legs tickled. "Put another finger – gently – on his head." Harry did so, watching as the antennae wrapped around his finger, fading into the skin. "Now – concentrate only on your message, by saying – and this is all in your head, not out loud – "Message start." When you're done, do the opposite, say "Message stop." Then you say "Deliver to: and the name. You don't need the address because the butterflies use the spiritual plane, not the physical. To send it off, say "Release." The feelers are what are picking up the messages from your thoughts, so don't freak out over them too much."

Harry nodded, and did just as he directed, finally letting the butterfly go. The little antennae lifted up out of his skin, and it fluttered away; Hermione was going to open the window, but it actually passed through the glass.

"It should get to uh, wherever – by morning," Ichigo said, "You heard the instructions?"

"Yes, and I believe that Remus knows how to use them, as well," Sirius nodded, with a smile, "I'll send it on back when…" he turned as if he had just heard something… and disappeared.

"What…" Hermione started to say, when she suddenly gasped and pointed. A stubby, short-fingered hand, garbed in garish but old-fashioned rings was groping among the coals, grasping… searching… Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran for it; Ichigo, however, did something quite different. Scowling fiercely, he reached for the fireplace poker, and with all his strength, stabbed down, spearing the hand. Molten liquid squirted out and the hand vanished quickly.

"Is he daft?" Ron gaped at what had just happened.

"I'd say fearless," Harry shook his head.

"I don't know if I hurt her or not; but I doubt she stuck around long enough to try to see who did it," Ichigo smirked, "Or to try to track Sirius back home, wherever that is." He seemed extremely happy with himself. "I got her pretty good though. I think it's a fair trade, don't you? A hand for a hand?"

None of them could argue with that.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hermione gave this explanation back in Goblet of Fire: "All those substitutes for magic Muggles use – electricity, computers, and radar, and all those things – they all go haywire around Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air"


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, well – here it is – the halfway point! We are officially half way through the story! At this point, there have been a total of _5,575 Hits_ and _1,066 Visitors_! And every single one of you are AWESOME! Thanks, you guys!**

**As always, the usual disclaimers – I don't own Bleach, or HP – apply…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Angelina couldn't wait to let Ron and Harry know that she'd finally gotten permission to reform the Gryffindor team. She'd finally appealed to Professor McGonagall who may have gone to Dumbledore, since Umbridge was stonewalling her. _Probably on purpose_, Harry thought.

"So – practice tonight!" she said, hurrying off. Ichigo looked out the window doubtfully at the pouring rain.

"Hope it stops…" he said, not seeming too hopeful.

"If it doesn't I won't be able to see a thing!" Harry moaned. And, he thought, neither will anyone else.

"Maybe…" Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Do you have another trick?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I found it last night, but I haven't tested it yet. Uryu was going to do it today, since he wears glasses… so until he lets me know how it works…" Ichigo shrugged. They were in the hallway between classes; a group of fourth year girls walked by them, and started giggling with their heads close together as they peered back at the boys.

"What is that all about?" Ron wondered.

"Boys are so clueless," his sister Ginny stopped next to him shaking her head at the wonder of it. Luna was with her.

"What…"

"It's Ichigo," Luna said airily while staring out the window at the rain. "Most of the girls in the school have a crush on him. The other half have a crush on his friend Toshiro."

Ichigo groaned and gripped his hair, feeling it start to change color. "Does Rukia know?"

"She does now," Rukia's voice said icily from behind him. He closed his eyes and for a moment, saw his life flash before his eyes. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and tried to keep from laughing. Rukia was not alone; Momo, Tatsuki, Hermione, Lavender and both Patils were with her.

"Um…" Ichigo's cheeks flushed red, "Heh, heh… Hi, Rukia…"

"I don't suppose you know – _which half_ – of the girls have the crush on Ichigo?" Rukia asked Luna in a sweet voice as she very possessively slid her arm through his. Ichigo winced; he knew that Voice, it was the one he hated. It boded trouble for someone.

"Oh…" Luna said vaguely, "You know – the older half."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense…" Momo was struggling not to laugh. Rukia made a frustrated noise. She liked Luna, but sometimes…

"What I find amusing," Luna continued, "Is that even the Slytherins are in on it."

"What?" Harry said staring at her. She couldn't be serious – could she? The Slytherin girls – had crushes on Ichigo and Toshiro? Oh, Malfoy and his crew weren't going to like that, not one little bit, he thought worriedly, glancing at Ron, whose eyes had popped open.

"Oh yes," she nodded, "I overheard a few of them in the girl's bathroom," she turned to look at Rukia. "I would watch my back – they were discussing what curses they could get away with…" She twirled a bit. "They don't take me seriously, you know. Because I'm _looooooony_. So they think nothing of speaking in front of me…" she actually warbled the word 'loony.'

Ichigo looked at Rukia, alarmed and worried for her. Of course, the Slytherins would take that course of action. It was the kind of thing they would do. However, Rukia's eyes had narrowed and her lips had thinned dangerously…

"Don't worry Rukia," Tatsuki said, patting her shoulder, "We've got your back." The others nodded.

"That's right," Hermione said, agreeing with her. "We won't let anyone hit you from behind."

"We won't either, right Luna?" Ginny said firmly. Luna nodded as well. She liked the new students because they didn't treat her differently from everyone else. To them, she was not Loony Lovegood; she was just a little bit different in the same way they were different. She decided not to say anything to Ichigo about the boys that had crushes on his girlfriend – they were too afraid of him to try anything, anyway. The girls, however… they were a different story. Girls, she thought, could be crueler than boys, who were all afraid of being turned into pet rabbits…

"What's everyone talking about?" Uryu and Mizuiro joined them; Mizuiro was holding Uryu's things, and what appeared to be a change of clothes, because the Quincy was drenched from head to toe – except for his glasses. And, Ichigo noted, his shoes.

"Uryu!" Hermione gaped at him, "What were you doing? Standing out in the rain?"

"Actually, yes, I was," the tall, thin boy nodded. He took off his glasses and handed them to Ichigo. "Completely impervious," he said, smirking with satisfaction, "And it works on shoes, too." As he said that, everyone looked down at his feet, which were completely dry.

Mizuiro nodded confirmation. "I noticed – it even repelled mud, because he walked right through a mud puddle." Harry leaned forward to inspect the glasses.

"How long does it last?" he asked, impressed. Even the earpieces were dry.

"Well, that's the rub," Uryu said, "It appears to be permanent."

"So then you wouldn't want to do it to anything that needs to be washed," Hermione had knelt to inspect his shoes, "But things you don't want getting wet – like glasses and leather – shoes…maybe your books…"

"Neat," one of the Patils said as she kneeled down next to Hermione – Ichigo thought it was Parvati, but he wasn't sure because he couldn't see the house crest or the robe lining.

"I wonder…"

"I'd get permission before using it if that's your only pair of glasses," Tatsuki said with a grin, "You don't want to be disqualified or anything."

"She has a point," Ron said, agreeing with her, "We should talk to Madam Hooch. She may just ask that you do it to everyone's glasses."

"Come on, you'd better hurry up and change before Charms," Mizuiro said. Uryu nodded, then, dripping a river behind him, they hurried off to the bathroom so he could put on dry clothes.

"Charms," Ichigo groaned and his shoulders slumped. The others laughed at him. He was the only one of them who truly looked forward to Potions; he was also the only one who truly dreaded Charms class.

"Come on, Hopeless," Rukia took his hand and pulled him along. "We'll get you through the nasty old class," she said to him. Hermione laughed at them; as did Ron.

The weather had not improved any by practice that evening; Ichigo was searching for Madame Hooch, for permission to use his mother's spell, but it was still so bad out that Ron, Harry and the Twins were sorely tempted to use their products to get out of practice.

As a result, it was a disaster. They tried using the _Impervius_! Charm on their faces to keep the rain off. Still they were unable to see what anyone else was doing, nearly crashed into each other, almost got knocked off brooms by Bludgers that they couldn't see, ran into each other, and were generally miserable for an entire hour before Angelina finally called a halt to the practice.

Harry stayed up late, and was drifting in and out, trying to catch up on some of his homework; his scar was hurting, he was tired and anxious trying to figure out what Voldemort was up to, and he finally fell asleep by the fire, his potions book falling to the floor with a thud. He woke when he felt someone cover him with a blanket.

"I'm sorry, Harry Potter sir, I didn't mean to wake you, sir," a squeaky voice said to him.

"Dobby?" Harry peered out at him in the dark room.

"Yes sir," the house elf bobbed. "I comes to check on you every night, Harry Potter sir." The house elf stared at him with large eyes. "Dobby is very grateful to Harry Potter for freeing him, and is worried about Harry Potter. Dobby hears him muttering in his sleep every night." The house elf's ears drooped slightly. "Is Harry Potter having bad dreams like the other boy?"

"Like… which boy?"

"Like Harry Potter's new friend, he has bad dreams too. Or he did."

"Ichigo – I know he had one when he got here," Harry admitted, "Is he still having them?"

"Dobby sees him having them now and again, but his cat stops them. She is a smart cat, that one, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, yawning. Yoruichi was definitely a smart cat – maybe too smart. Wait – Dobby had called Yoruichi a she? Harry thought the cat was a he… on second thought, he wasn't sure he had ever heard Ichigo call Yoruichi either he or she.

"Dobby checks on Harry Potter, to nudge him if he is dreaming… it stops him if he is," Dobby admitted.

"You've been…" Harry stared at the house elf, and then sighed. Dobby had been babysitting him. Why wasn't he surprised? "Well… how's Winky doing?" He asked about the house elf that used to belong to the Crouches, and had been dismissed, and was heartbroken and grief stricken that she had let her family down and failed them. That had been last year, and Dobby had been taking care of her since. (AN)

Dobby shook his head, and his large ears drooped. "She is not happy, and Dobby does not know what to do for her…" he sniffed, "Although she is better than she was, but not as well as she could be."

"Oh, well…I'm sorry."

"Dobby wishes he could do much more for Harry Potter, because Harry Potter is so kind to Dobby, and Harry Potter set Dobby free, and Harry Potter thinks to ask about Winky…"

"Oh, well…"

"The only other who thinks of the house elves at all, other than Professor Dumbledore, is the little Hufflepuff girl. She comes into the kitchen to talk to us and thanks us. She has shown much kindness to Winky, and has helped her come out of her depression a great deal… but Winky is still very sad, and has bad days, and some good days."

That sounds like Yuzu, Harry thought, smiling faintly. Ichigo had told him that all the house elves adored her and that she had taken on one as a 'special project'; it was why more and more Japanese dishes were showing up at dinnertime. They were trying to make her happy; they liked to see her smile. _Her project must be Winky…_ Harry told Dobby who she was. "She really adores her brother – the boy with the cat," he told Dobby. Dobby's ears wiggled. He had a feeling Ichigo was going to be watched over himself from now on. Maybe… "She also adores her brother's girlfriend… and Dobby… maybe the elves could do Yuzu a favor… because she'd cry if anything happened to Rukia…" Harry told Dobby what might happen, that the other girls were jealous, and they might try to throw some curses at Rukia's back when she wasn't looking… Dobby's ears wiggled with agitation.

"Dobby will tell the others, he will, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is sure the other house elves will keep watch. But… is there nothing more Dobby can do for Harry Potter?"

"Nothing I think you can help with Dobby, but thanks for the offer…"

Ears drooping sadly, Dobby bent and picked up his potions book for him. As Harry took it from him, he saw the scars from his detention with Umbridge… and the poor house elf's ears drooped even more.

"Wait a moment – maybe there is something you can do for me, Dobby," Harry said softly.

The elf perked up when he heard that.

"I need to find a place where a large group of people can practice defensive magic without being discovered by any of the teachers. Especially," he looked down at his hand, "Professor Umbridge."

"Dobby knows just the place, sir!" the elf beamed happily at Harry, pleased to be of service to his favorite wizard. "Dobby knows of the place from the other house elves, they call it the Come and Go Room, or the Room of Requirement!"

"What? Why?"

"It is a room that can be entered only when a person has a real need of it," Dobby said with a serious tone. "It is sometimes there, and sometimes not; when it is, it has what the seeker needs. Dobby has used it, sir," his ears drooped again, "when Winky has been very drunk. He has hidden her there, and has found antidotes and a little elf sized bed…" the elf thought a moment, "and I believe that Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials in there!"

"And if one needs a bathroom," Harry said slowly, remembering something that Professor Dumbledore had said to another Professor the year before, "then it would fill itself with chamber pots!"

"Dobby would think so sir," the elf nodded.

"Who else knows about it?"

"Not many, Harry Potter sir. Mostly people stumble upon it when they needs it, but then never finds it again. But it is always there, waiting to be called on."

"Dobby, you're brilliant! It sounds perfect! When can we go look at it?"

"Anytime, Harry Potter sir," Dobby seemed delighted at Harry's joy and enthusiasm and that he could be of service to his favorite person. "We could go now."

"Best not go tonight," Harry said, curbing his desire to go at once. "This is really important, and I don't want to risk it. We'll need to plan properly so that no one else sees us doing it…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Winky's story is told in Book 4, Goblet of Fire…


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, onward and upward as they say! It's time for the first official meeting of…. Drumroll please… Dumbledore's Army! I had a little bit of fun with this chapter, and the next few…**

**So, as always – I do not own… unless some miracle occurs… HP or Bleach**…

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next week when Angelina told Harry that Quidditch practice was cancelled because of the rain, he told her that they would have their first Defense meeting that night instead, and told her where to go on the seventh floor. She looked at him, puzzled, because there was no room there, but said she would tell the team's chasers, Katie and Alicia. Hermione also appeared doubtful about the location because of Dobby's involvement, but Harry told her he had also heard about the room from Professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?"

"At the Yule Ball, he mentioned it in passing."

"Oh, well, that's okay then."

Ichigo shared a look with Tatsuki and Rukia; he shrugged, not knowing any better than they did what the others were talking about. Karin was pouting about not being included, but Ichigo had decided – and the others had agreed that it would be better if Karin and Yuzu were not involved in the group. If they got caught, they could get expelled, or worse. He didn't want his sisters getting noticed by Dumbridge at all. They could teach the twins anything they needed to know over the summer. For now, he'd prefer that they stay off her radar completely.

They did not head out as one large group; they let Harry, Ron and Hermione go first to prep. When they arrived at the spot, they were surprised to find a door there. One eyebrow cocked, Toshiro knocked, and the door opened for them.

"Wow," Tatsuki said, "This is…" she looked around at the stacks of cushions, rows of bookshelves with helpful books, and the instruments that were for detecting enemies.

"Yeah. Who'd have ever guessed this was here?" Dean commented, having followed them in. "What is this place, anyway?"

Harry started to explain, but kept getting interrupted, because more and more people kept arriving, until eight o'clock, when everyone was finally there, and all the cushions were full.

"Well," Harry said, looking around, suddenly nervous, "I guess you all found it okay…"

"This place is fantastic!" Cho gushed, beaming at him. Her friend just rolled her eyes and made a face.

"It's bizarre," Fred frowned, looking over at his twin, "Didn't we hide from Filch in here once, only it was a broom cupboard then?" George nodded, an equally baffled look on his face.

"Harry, what is all this stuff?" Dean asked. He was looking at the shelf with the Sneakoscopes and Foe-glass.

"Dark Detectors…" Harry explained patiently, "They are supposed to show when dark wizards or enemies are around, but they should not be relied on too heavily…" he cleared his throat, "Well, I was thinking about what we should do first…"

Hermione raised a hand, and he looked at her, a bit puzzled. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," she said.

"Harry's leader," Cho said immediately, giving Hermione a dark look. Rukia hid her smile behind her hand.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," she replied with a faint smile, "It just makes it all formal and gives him full authority over this – um, class. So – everyone who thinks Harry ought to be leader?"

Everyone put up their hands.

"Err… right," Harry blushed, "And… what _now_, Hermione?"

"We need a name," she said, still smiling. Her hand was still in the air. Rolling her eyes, Rukia reached out to pull it down. "It would give us – oh, team spirit and unity, don't you think?" She asked, looking around at everyone else for confirmation.

"The Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina suggested, to which Ichigo muttered under his breath, "Hear, hear." Rukia elbowed him which caused him to grunt.

"The Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" Fred said helpfully, to which Tatsuki nodded her agreement. Her friends thought she might actually agree with anything he suggested at that point, so they didn't say anything except look at each other.

Hermione frowned at them all. "I think something that doesn't tell everyone what we're up to. Something we can refer to outside of meetings."

Toshiro snorted. "Yeah, I guess if we called ourselves either of those we'd have the entire school clamoring to join us." This comment drew more than a few chuckles.

"How about the Defense Association?" this was Cho again. "We can call it D.A. for short."

"I like D.A.," Luna said dreamily.

"I do too," Rukia agreed. Momo was nodding as well.

"The D.A.'s good," Ginny grinned. "Only how about we make it stand for Dumbledore's Army? You know, since that's what the Ministry is afraid he's going to make us into – his own private army."

There was a lot of laughter and grinning over her suggestion.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione raised her hand. Everyone raised their hand. "Well – majority rules, then." She took the piece of parchment with all of their names on it and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters and posted it on the wall.

Zacharias was a little condescending when Harry suggested practicing _Expelliarmus_ first; until he told them this was the spell that had saved his life last June against Voldemort himself. (AN1) Everyone just stared at him and no one moved. "Okay, pairs then."

It was amazing that no one lost an eye when wands went flying out of hands, into walls, book shelves, and in all directions. Ichigo's wand almost hit Harry directly in his scar when Rukia disarmed him, and he just barely ducked. _Hmm_, he thought, as he worked with Neville; _maybe I should have Ichigo and Neville work together… when it comes to the simpler stuff like this… they are sort of on the same level. For the really _advanced_ stuff, I'll have Ichigo work with someone else, like Hermione… having those two duel would be really something_…

"Sorry Harry," Ichigo said as he retrieved it, his face red and his hair turning - green.

"Why don't you and Neville work together, while I help the others?" he suggested, "I don't think Rukia needs too much help with this one, and I see Uryu could use a partner…" Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure."

It was only a few minutes later he heard Neville shouting "I DID IT! I've never done it before – I DID IT!"

Harry turned to look at the gleeful Neville, and Ichigo, who was barely restraining laughter.

"Maybe you'd better not tell him that in a duel situation, his opponent _won't_ be looking the other way because someone spoke to him, and be loosely holding on to his wand," Toshiro said to him in an undertone. Momo, his partner, giggled.

"Oh, is that what happened?" Harry said softly.

"Mm Hmm," Momo replied, nodding her head while hiding her grin with her hand.

"Right," then louder, "Very well done, Neville. Now maybe you can get Ichigo's wand down from the chandelier." He had to turn around so Neville wouldn't see the grin on his face.

"Well, Neville, _I_ can't do it, _I_ don't have a wand!" he heard Ichigo say, laughter in his voice, "I believe the spell is "_Accio_." Well, Ichigo did know the spells – he just couldn't get them to work right. He looked over at Rukia and Uryu, who were both struggling not to laugh, and Tatsuki, who had lost her battle and was holding on to Fred to remain standing.

In the end, it was Toshiro who finally summoned Ichigo's wand down from the chandelier for him. As Ichigo had said, without his wand, he couldn't do it himself, and Neville wasn't having much luck. "_Accio_ wand" pulled a bunch of other wands at him _except_ for Ichigo's, which remained stubbornly airborne. Everyone had had to hit the deck to avoid losing an eye. His wand did appear to have a mind of its own, Harry thought, as he watched the efforts to retrieve it.

Fred and George were having a grand time playing tricks on Zacharias, which again nearly had Tatsuki – and Lee, George's partner, in stitches. _Those four_… he shook his head.

"Sorry Harry," George apologized, when he realized they'd been caught, "We just couldn't resist."

Ginny was doing very well against her boyfriend, Michael, who seemed very unwilling to disarm her. Ernie was a little too grandiose with his arm movements; the Creeveys were very enthusiastic but responsible for all of the books ending up on the floor; Luna was equally erratic, either disarming her partner or causing his hair to stand on end; Cho caused her friends sleeve to catch on fire when she saw Harry watching her, and admitted he had made her nervous by watching her. _I need a whistle_, Harry thought, wondering how to catch everyone's attention... and then saw one on the shelf. _Ah_… he blew on it, hard, and everyone looked at him.

"That wasn't too bad…okay, well; some of you need improvement… but not bad overall." Actually, some of them were quite good – Toshiro for one. He could definitely believe the first year student was some kind of prodigy. And he'd always thought Fred and George were smarter than they'd let on, as they were proving tonight. "Now, let's try again, maybe we should try switching partners…" he moved off around the room again; correcting stances, offering suggestions, and was very pleased when he saw the general performance start to improve. He was extremely pleased when Neville was able to disarm Momo, and Ichigo managed to disarm Uryu. The two boys turned and high-fived each other when they succeeded; Harry grinned at them. For Neville especially it was an achievement; for Ichigo, who was so talented in other areas, it could almost be an embarrassment that he did so poorly in Charms.

"Hey, Harry, look at the time!" Hermione called over to him while he was talking to Cho and Luna. He looked at his watch and nearly choked. It was after nine, if they didn't get back to their rooms soon they'd be in trouble if they got caught. He blew the whistle.

"All right, that was a good start. But we've gone over, and everyone needs to get back. Same time next week?"

Many were for meeting sooner, but they were reminded that Quidditch was starting and they needed to get team practices in as well. So it was decided they would meet on Wednesday, and decide then when they would meet. Harry then pulled out his Marauder's Map, the magical map that had been created by his father, Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail when they were students, rediscovered by Fred and George in Filch's office, and bequeathed to him by the twins, to make sure the coast was clear for everyone to get back to their dorms. (AN2)

Finding time for future meetings was getting next to impossible, Harry soon realized, and they were forced to try to juggle practices for three Quidditch teams, and lousy weather as well. However, as Toshiro pointed out, it was better to not meet at the same, regular time: they had less chance of being discovered that way.

Harry was elated at the way things were going; Neville and Ichigo had both improved tremendously after only a few weeks, not just in their meetings, but it appeared to have helped them in Charms class as well; so much that even Professor Flitwick commented on it. Neville actually disarmed Hermione; Colin mastered the _Impediment_ jinx; and Parvati Patil was so good at the _Reductor_ curse she could reduce a table to dust. And of course, no one wanted to be anywhere near the line of fire when Ichigo used a jinx, hex or curse; the effect was too frightening.

"Maybe we should just let _him_ fight You-Know-Who," Harry heard someone whisper at one point. "His jinxes and hexes are stronger than most people's curses!" Harry heartily agreed; if he ever fought Voldemort again – and he knew he was going to have to – he really wouldn't mind having Ichigo there with him, along with Ron and Hermione. A minor hex from him would probably take out a dozen or so Death Eaters…

Hermione soon figured out a means of letting everyone know when the next meeting was, by casting a _Protean_ charm on a fake galleon, one for each member. When Harry set the time and date for the next meeting, and changed the numbers on his coin, all the coins would change. This bit of magic impressed everyone since it was a N.E.W.T. standard charm.

The Ravenclaws wanted to know why she wasn't in their House (actually, they asked the same thing of Ichigo; some pouted when told he'd actually been given his choice of Houses by the Sorting Hat, and had chosen Gryffindor). Hermione had told them that she'd almost been Sorted in Ravenclaw, but the Hat had decided on Gryffindor at the last second.

Meetings soon had to be put on hold, however the closer it got to the first Quidditch game of the year, which would be Slytherin v. Gryffindor. Although the Professors all said it was a matter of good sportsmanship, they did care very much who won. Professor McGonagall gave them no homework the week before the game so they could practice; she'd gotten used to having the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup both belonging to Gryffindor, and was reluctant to give them up.

The Slytherins were no less determined; they were just sneakier at it. Professor Snape ignored multiple eyewitness accounts of wrong doing by his team members. He also booked the Quidditch pitch so often for them to practice that the other teams had trouble finding a time to fit in their own practices, a move that forced Professor Dumbledore to step in and rule that teams could not book more than one practice per day for more than two hours.

It was also because of the Slytherins that the Gryffindor team now walked around with their own bodyguards, organized courtesy of Ichigo. The bodyguards were culled from all three Houses, with the promise that the Gryffindors would return the favor when it was their turn to play Slytherin. This started after Alicia was hit by a jinx in the library by the Slytherin Keeper, and went unpunished by Professor Snape. After Ichigo retaliated, however, the other team was a bit more circumspect, and extra leery about their tricks. After all, if they made Ichigo _too_ angry, they might be riding their broomsticks as white rabbits. Goyle made the mistake of trying to curse him from behind; however, a lurking house elf had warned him in time, and Ichigo had simply loosed his control on his _reiatsu_ and hardened it into a shield. The resultant ricochet destroyed a statue, gauged holes in the walls, blew out the windows, and ultimately ended up hitting Goyle himself. This was all done in the presence of one Professor Flitwick, who once more considered himself quite lucky to be built low to the ground, as one of the ricochets went over his head, missing him by about six inches. The diminutive Charms Professor took great pleasure in docking Goyle fifty points as his housemates carried him to the hospital wing, and congratulated Ichigo on such a nicely done shield spell. He then gave Ichigo the fifty points he'd deducted from Goyle.

"Nice job!" George congratulated him, "Guess they figured they couldn't get to us without getting you lot out of the way first!"

"Doesn't look like they'll try that again, though, does it?" Fred smirked with satisfaction.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, "A normal _Protego_…"

"Ah, well…" Ichigo glanced at Toshiro, not sure if it was too soon to tell them.

"It wasn't _Protego_," Toshiro admitted, replying for him, "It was something else that we practice back home."

This caused them all to perk up with interest; the question everyone had been asking themselves and each other all along: _was magic used any differently in Japan_?

"Some people, but not all," Momo smiled, "And not everyone can use it, either, or even knows about it. You usually have one mentor… often a parent or other family member…"

"Friend of the family works also," Rukia nodded.

"So, what's this magic called? Where did you learn it? How does it…"

Rukia laughed at Hermione's eagerness.

"We call it _'kido_.' It's wandless magic."

"_Wandless_? You mean – you don't use a wand with it?"

The four Soul Reapers shook their heads; of course, not mentioning that they had started using the Room of Requirement secretly to practice _kido_ – Toshiro's idea – to see if a wand would amplify it or make it stronger. So far, it appeared as if it was going to take a goodly amount of practice.

"There are three main types of _Kido_: binding, destructive, and healing spells. Binding spells, or _Bakudo_, block attacks or repel and freeze enemies. Destructive spells, or _Hado_, harm an enemy or cause damage. Healing spells simply heal the target," Toshiro said softly.

"People usually develop specialties, and favorites – or are better at one than the other…" Ichigo glanced at Rukia, thinking of her fondness for _Shakkaho_ and _Sokatsui_. "Momo's aunt is a specialist in healing _kido_. Urahara – he was in the group that came with the Ambassador – is a specialist in a whole different category."(AN3)

"And someone who is stronger – _much_ stronger – can break the bonds of a restraining _kido_," Rukia sighed, looking over at Ichigo, who smirked.

"Yeah, less than five minutes of meeting her, Rukia used _Bakudo_ 1 _Sai_ on me… once I actually decided I wanted out, it only took me about 30 seconds to snap it."

"Um… as you can guess by the number, it would be considered the weakest of the restraining spells…" Momo said, looking at him sideways. Toshiro coughed with amusement.

"The point is he _shouldn't_ have been able to do it. But Ichigo has so much _reiatsu_ and is so strong – he broke the first two seals of a two part high level _Bakudo_…"

"You… broke out of _kin_?" Momo's eyes widened. Even Rukia hadn't seemed to know that.

"Before Tessai had a chance to use _bankin_," Toshiro further explained.

"Why would…" Momo saw the look Ichigo and Toshiro were both giving her and caught herself before she said too much. "Oh…um, never mind."

Since Ichigo was unconsciously rubbing one of the scars left from Byakuya's _senka_, no one asked any more questions.

"So, how do you learn how to use this _kido_?" Harry questioned, clearing his voice.

"Well," Toshiro eyed the group thoughtfully, "It's possible you can learn. You saw Renji Abarai in Hogsmeade, and you saw me in the meeting. That means you have a high enough level of what we call _reiatsu_, or spiritual energy."

"So you need a lot of this 'ree-at-soo'?" Ron said the word slowly so he wouldn't trip over it, because he tended to mangle them at first until he got used to them.

"Not just a lot, but good control as well, or you could hurt yourself," Rukia said wryly, with a sideways look at Ichigo, who sighed.

"What is this, gang up on Ichigo day?" he muttered, glowering back. "I at least never attempted _kido_ before I had my _reiatsu_ under control – unlike certain red-headed pineapples who consistently blow themselves up trying to do _Shakkaho_. And that's the only spell he _knows_."

Momo clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Having been in the same class as Renji at the Soul Reaper Academy, she could remember how awful he had been – and still was – at _kido_. Even Toshiro's lips twitched at the memory. Rukia chuckled as well.

"But it's so much more fun to tease you than Renji…" Rukia looked at him with big, soulful indigo eyes.

"You see, up until last summer, Ichigo had little or no control over his _reiatsu_," Uryu explained to the others, "In fact, it was absolutely abominable. Worse than Charms, even…"

"All right, already!" Ichigo's voice rose with irritation.

"Um, guys…" Momo bit her lip. Hinamori was a gentle person at heart, and while she didn't mind some good-natured teasing, there was a time for it, and a time to stop. They had passed the time to stop.

The more annoyed Ichigo got, the more his control slipped. Not only was his hair starting to change color, but blue energy was starting to visibly swirl around him. The Gryffindors were staring, Ron's jaw having gone slack as they started to see the visible manifestation of what the Japanese called '_reiatsu_.'

Toshiro coughed, and then sighed. He supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later; Kurosaki's control over his _reiatsu_ was very new.

"Kurosaki! Rein it in!" he ordered. With a visible effort, Ichigo clamped down on his spiritual pressure, gave them all a withering look and strode off in a fine temper.

"Oops," Mizuiro said mildly.

"And that was the famed Kurosaki temper – not entirely unleashed, but a small taste of it," Tatsuki smirked as she too walked away after Ichigo. Toshiro glared at them.

"I'm glad you all think it was so funny," he said, his voice dripping icicles. "I'm surprised I even need to remind you of the reason why Tessai would need to use _Bakudo 99_ on Ichigo in the first place. Especially you two – _since you were both of you there._" He stared down Rukia and Uryu. (AN4)

Rukia looked abashed; Uryu's back stiffened and he stared back at Toshiro a bit angrily.

"I…" Rukia chewed her lip.

If anything, Toshiro's voice got colder. "I spoke to Kisuke – and Tessai – about that night, in great detail. It's possible I know more about what happened than you do. Ichigo's alive right now because Tessai's a _kido_ master; and because both of your fathers – his and yours – pitched in to save him. The loss of blood alone should have finished him. He died not once, but three times that night, and they were able to bring him back." His teal eyes bore into them coldly. "So the next time you get the urge to tease him – I suggest you do it about something else, and not that." Momo was nodding behind him.

"Like I said – oops." Mizuiro followed Momo and Toshiro as they followed Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Um…" Harry inched away from Uryu and Rukia, "We'll uh, catch you guys at dinner."

Harry had a feeling he knew where Ichigo was, and he was right. The older teen was lying on his bed, staring moodily up at the ceiling. Harry and Ron looked at each other before Harry approached him slowly. Yoruichi, who was curled up next to him, purring, gave him a narrow eyed stare. _Almost like she knows_, he thought.

"Hey, Ichigo – you okay?"

It was a long moment before he answered; so long, Harry wasn't sure he'd heard.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just need to cool off some." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Part of it is I'm not used to all of the people. I used to be able to go home and hide, even though the old man can be a real nuisance. He used to listen at my door with a water glass; he even had Yuzu doing it."

"Does that even work?" Ron wondered.

"Nah, not when one good kick in the face turns him into a human cartwheel," Ichigo smirked briefly. "I'm not really mad at Tatsuki or Mizuiro; they don't really know what happened…"

"Toshiro really lit into Rukia and Uryu…" Ron told him, "They got a good tongue lashing."

"So, um, you want to go for dinner, or…" Harry paused, uncomfortable, and feeling like he'd walked in on the middle of a play, "we could bring something up for you…"

Ichigo gave Yoruichi one last stroke before he sat up. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, hey –" Harry looked back at the cat, "What is Yoruichi anyway?"

"What…is Yoruichi?" Ichigo repeated slowly, his eyes widening. He could sense Yoruichi looking sharply at Harry, as well.

"Yeah – Dobby said your cat's a she, but I don't think I ever heard you refer to it as any particular sex…"

"Ah…" Ichigo smiled a bit sheepishly, and felt relieved at the question, "Well, ah, sometimes we may slip and call her by the wrong sex, but that's because my idiot father's stupid about cats. He calls all of them – even females – _'he_' regardless of what they are. But, yeah, Dobby is right – Yoruichi's a girl. She's named after a really good friend of the family – the person who taught me _kido_, actually." He added the last bit, just in case they ever met Yoruichi in her true form…

His eyes met hers, briefly, and he saw one golden orb close in a wink. Yeah, Yoruichi was definitely a female. Sometimes, too much of one he thought, as he left the dorm with Ron and Harry to go down to dinner.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

1) This is what Harry used against Voldemort in The Goblet of Fire.

2) As seen in the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 3; My favorite book.

3) That would be Black Ops kido, specialties of the second squad, of which Urahara was once Third Seat under Yoruichi.

4) He means when Byakuya severed Ichigo's soul sleep and soul chain using _senka_.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own HP or Bleach...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"I'm mental," Ron moaned at breakfast, "I must have been seriously deluded to think I could do this." He appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Ron," Ichigo sighed. He had no clue how to give the other boy a shot of confidence. Ron reminded him a great deal of Hanataro – without the extreme clumsiness.

"Mental," he repeated, staring down at his cereal, which had gotten soggy – and was growing soggier by the minute.

"Will you get a grip?" Harry looked at him sternly after sharing a frustrated look with Ichigo, "You've made some spectacular saves in practice."

"By accident!"

"Well," Tatsuki said, trying to be helpful, "a few more 'accidents' like those and the game is won right?"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was wearing red and gold, and Ichigo, after spending an hour staring at his reflection in the mirror with so much concentration he'd nearly given himself a major headache, had managed to get his hair into the proper color stripes. Harry thought it looked pretty cool, and even Professor McGonagall had seemed most pleased with it. When Ernie had seen him, he'd made Ichigo promise to do the same thing for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – when they played Slytherin. It was the only time he'd be able to do so without being biased…. Unless he did his hair up in stripes of yellow and blue…

"Look, Ron that should cheer you up" Ginny said, pointing out Luna Lovegood, who was approaching their table; on her head was a humongous hat in the shape of a life size lion's head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," she said needlessly, inspecting Ichigo's hair and nodding with approval. "Look…" she tapped the hat with her wand, causing the head to open its mouth and roar loudly, "Do you like it? I wanted to have him chewing on a serpent, but I ran out of time," she said. Ichigo stared at it, and then sighed. He pointed his wand at a fork, and it immediately transfigured into a snake; this he wedged into the lion's mouth and tapped it once with his wand to make it hold firm. Every time the lion roared, the snake tried to run, but the lion's mouth closed on its tail before it could get away. Luna smiled at him. "I suppose I should have checked with you before I finished," she said, thanking him as she drifted off. "Good luck!"

"Our Luna's definitely one of a kind," Ichigo muttered, which had the others nodding agreement.

"We're going down a bit early," Angelina had stopped by, a dubious look on her face as she watched Luna wander off. She shook her head, obviously thinking the same thing Ichigo had just said. "Check out the pitch and the weather conditions."

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry nodded, "Don't go without your guards. If they're going to try anything – it'll be now."

"Right…" as one, Rukia, Ginny, Tatsuki and Hermione stood, and were joined by Momo, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, who all gathered around Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"I'll take point," Tatsuki said, heading off.

"You need to eat Ron," Harry urged, as the girls' empty places were taken by Fred, George and Lee.

"I think forcing too much on him will make him ill," George stared at him worriedly, "Just give him some bread and a mouthful of water to wash it down. It'll settle his stomach."

"I think we should just get him down there," Uryu joined them with Ernie, Dean and Toshiro.

Ichigo was frowning warily at the Slytherin table, but he nodded and stood. George also seemed to notice what Ichigo had and also frowned.

"That can't be good," he muttered, seeing the entire Slytherin House was wearing badges in the shape of crowns…

"No wind, and no sun in our eyes, makes for good visibility. Should make it easier to see the Snitch, Harry," Fred commented as the boys headed out.

Ichigo and Toshiro swept the room while the others hurried and changed.

"Looks good," Toshiro said, "We'll be outside if you need us. The Patils are saving our seats near the box, so we'll be close – just in case." At their curious looks, he explained they had gone down to make sure there were no ambushes in place.

"Wow," Katie said, watching them leave, "They're really taking this seriously."

"Good thing, too," Angelina said darkly. "After what happened to Alicia, they tried to take out Ichigo to get to Harry, but _he_ was just too good for them. Of course, they were probably also afraid they'd get turned into rabbits…" this at least brought a chuckle out of Ron, "And they were probably surprised at how good a First Year was when they took on Toshiro to go after Ron." She sighed. "Okay… they have new Beaters because the old ones somehow actually managed to graduate; I don't know much about them, except that they're another pair of gorillas – Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry snorted and Ron actually laughed, "Do those two actually know one end of a broom from another?"

"They don't really appear bright enough to…"

"They'll try to play dirty, guaranteed."

"Nice," Alicia sighed, "Just what we need."

"Don't worry, Luv," George said, grinning, "We'll protect you."

"All right," Angelina said, "Let's go."

#

"I wish I could Silence all of the Slytherins," Tatsuki muttered, glaring at the box of green and silver-gray clad hecklers. "I'm really beginning to hate that song."

"If it's annoying for us, imagine how poor Ron feels," Uryu replied. They were all standing together, instead of with their houses. It was easier to keep an eye out for dirty tricks aimed at the Gryffindor team this way.

"It can't be a picnic for Fred and George either."

_Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring_

_That's why Slytherins all sing_

_Weasley is our King._

As they listened to Lee up in the announcer's booth, with Professor McGonagall constantly interjecting when Lee got off topic, the Karakura Contingent felt helpless to do anything to prevent what they felt would be a fiasco.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

Ichigo watched helplessly as the Quaffle zoomed right through Ron's waving arms to score for Slytherin. The Slytherins started singing even louder.

_Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring_

Slytherin scored again; Rukia moaned and hid her face in Ichigo's jacket. "I can't watch," she said.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

"This is bad, isn't it?" Hermione moaned. Ginny patted her on the back.

"Wait; Harry will catch the Snitch, and we'll win," she said.

"Won't make Ron feel any better, though," Padma said, shaking her head. Ichigo winced at how right she was; winning the game wouldn't help if you play lousy.

"Damn, would they just SHUT UP!" Ernie snarled.

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

Angelina shouted something at Harry, who had been watching, stationary; he went back to circling the field.

_THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING._

Gryffindor finally scored a goal; Katie went down from a Bludger; Harry and Malfoy continued to circle the field looking for the elusive little Snitch, which Toshiro had actually spotted and pointed out to them – on Malfoy's end of the pitch.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING._

Harry had suddenly gone into a steep dive, he had also finally spotted the Snitch; but so had Malfoy. The tiny little winged ball shifted direction in Malfoy's favor, but Harry was the better flyer on the better broom, and they were soon neck and neck, racing for the prize. Harry's hand closed on it first, and just as he pulled his broom up to avoid a crash, a Bludger came out of nowhere to hit Harry square in the small of his back and he somersaulted over his broom and landed on his back on the field.

"_Foul_!" Momo screamed at the top of her lungs, "_YOU LOUSY GORILLA_!" Toshiro gave her a surprised look at how loudly she screamed.

"Harry!" Ichigo was stuck in the stands and couldn't do anything; but he glared up at Crabbe, who was now being soundly reamed out by Madam Hooch. _Oh yeah_, he thought, _it's bunny time for him_… the watching Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all soundly booing the Slytherin who had hit the Bludger at Harry after he'd caught the Snitch. Angelina was on the ground, racing toward Potter, her frantic voice just able to be heard through the crowd's jeers and catcalls.

"..a.. right?" as she helped him to his feet.

Malfoy was standing not far away from them, a sneer on his face; he was saying something and it didn't appear to be very pleasant. Katie and Alicia had both reached Harry and were hugging him; Fred and George, after congratulating Harry, turned to look angrily at Malfoy…

"Ever get the feeling you were watching a train wreck about to happen?" Uryu winced. The three girls had grabbed hold of Fred, and were pushing him back; Harry had George's arm and was looking around wildly up in the air, probably for Madam Hooch, but she was still verbally abusing Crabbe for what he had done earlier.

Ichigo knew he could get down there; but it would give him away, give all of them away; so all he could do was watch helplessly as Malfoy trailed Harry as he tried to drag George away, while Professor McGonagall had grabbed the microphone and was yelling at Madam Hooch to get her *** down to the ground _right now_; whatever Malfoy was saying, must have been truly foul, because Harry suddenly let George go; and the girls were screaming at them not to, and Malfoy went down under the two of them, having gotten a good fist in the stomach from Harry.

"I can't watch anymore," Tatsuki shook her head, and vanished into the crowd. Probably going down to get to Fred, Ichigo thought. At least he was still being restrained by his team mates. And Madam Hooch, after being roundly cursed at by Professor McGonagall (his ears were still ringing from that one) had finally realized that it was going from bad to worse and had gone down to keep Harry and George from killing Malfoy. They were both being soundly told off; and Malfoy was curled up on the ground a quivering mess (good, Ichigo thought venomously); but this was still not over, because he had a really bad feeling that things were going to get even uglier than they were now.

"Excuse me," he muttered, fighting his way through the crowd. Once clear he raced into the castle, knowing that they would have been ordered to Professor McGonagall's office. And he was right; ahead of him was Professor Umbridge, following them, and he ducked behind a door to listen…

"_Hem, hem_…'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five…"

"Not _another_ one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall rather violently. Apparently she was getting as sick of those decrees as the rest of them.

"Well, actually – yes. As a matter of fact, Minerva, you are the one who made me see that we actually needed another one… when you overrode me by going to Dumbledore when I was reluctant to allow the Gryffindor team to re-form. Well now, I just couldn't have that, so I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me. It just isn't possible for the High Inquisitor to have less authority than common teachers! And as you can see, I've been proven right, Minerva, such violent tempers... anyway, _hem, hem_… 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic…etc. etc.'"

Outside the office, Ichigo felt his jaw drop. He had a strong urge to pack up Karin and Yuzu and send them on home; they shouldn't have to attend school in such a place, under such a _Nazi_. He knew what the next step would be: the removal of Dumbledore himself, and then… they would have to plan, ahead of time, on how to get Harry out of Hogwarts if such a thing happened, because he knew Dumbridge would be after him next.

"So…" Umbridge was saying, "I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again." Ichigo gaped at the office door. He hadn't thought it possible for his jaw to drop open even more than it had already; he had to be imagining things. Had he seriously just heard her say that?

"Ban us?" he heard Harry say, "From playing – ever again?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," Ichigo could hear the smile in her voice; the foul witch was probably grinning from ear to ear – and with real happiness this time, not fake saccharine sweetness. "Both you and Mr. Weasley. And, I think, his twin also – had he not been restrained, I am quite sure he would have attacked Mr. Malfoy, the way you did." There was a pause. "I believe I should confiscate their broomsticks, as well… just to ensure there is no infringement." There was another pause, as if she was considering the matter further. "But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall. The rest of the team can continue playing. I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well, have a good afternoon." _Well, la-di-da_, he thought venomously, _That squat, fat, evil little_…

As she left the office, she paused just out of sight of the three still within, finally realizing that Ichigo was standing there. She looked over at him; he stared back at her with a look of such utter disgust and contempt that she actually flinched before she hurried on her way. Harry and George left and never saw him standing there. Ichigo looked back in at Professor McGonagall.

"You heard?" she asked woodenly as he entered the room. He nodded, closing the door to her office.

"Yeah, every word," Ichigo sighed, "You know what will be next don't you?"

She nodded slowly, sitting down in her chair slowly, heavily, as if she were as old as Yamamoto, "I really don't know what to do…"

"Until Old Moldy shows himself – there's not much that we can do. Except plan on how to get Harry out of here if the old bat makes her move against him," Ichigo dropped into a chair with a lot less grace and finesse, "I'll talk to Toshiro; I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Maybe…" Professor McGonagall reached out to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here; this may be of some use."

Ichigo looked at it. "Apparition lessons…" he looked up at her, confused, "I thought only the Head Master could apparate inside Hogwarts."

"The restrictions are temporarily suspended for practice. And, if he knows the situation… he can ease the restrictions for you, as well. You're all sixteen – well, supposed to be, except for Toshiro… and seventeen is the legal age for an Apparition license. So they start teaching when students are sixteen." Professor McGonagall rubbed the bridge of her nose, as if she had a headache – a good possibility, as he actually was starting to feel one coming on himself.

"I'll show this to the others," he stood, and walked to the door, where he paused with his hand on it. "Professor, do you think folks would mind that much if I turned a couple of people into rabbits?"

"Mr. Kurosaki - now is not the time to be asking me that," she gave him a stern look, "I'm liable to tell you to go ahead and give it a try."


	27. Chapter 27

||speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room later that evening was grim and depressed. Angelina kept repeating, "Banned…no Seeker, no Beaters…"

It seemed that everyone was either angry or depressed, Harry thought. The team sat huddled around the fire, while Ichigo sat at one of the tables, writing; Tatsuki, who had looked over his shoulder earlier, and was now sitting near Fred, said it looked like a list of people he wanted to turn into rabbits… with Dumbridge and Malfoy at the top.

"It's unfair," Alicia said shaking her head, "What about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit at Harry after the whistle was blown? He wasn't banned!"

"No, he just got lines," Rukia sighed. She was sitting next to Ichigo. "Montague – the Slytherin captain – was laughing about it at dinner. Can you add him to the list?" Ichigo wrote his name down.

"And why ban Fred? He didn't do anything!" Katie glared at the fire. Crookshanks was chasing the Snitch that Harry had caught around the room, leaping from chair to chair. Yoruichi flattened one ear at him; one did have to keep up one's dignity… even when a cat.

"I'm going to bed," Angelina said, getting up from her seat, "Maybe I'll wake up and find I've dreamed this whole horrible day."

Soon only Harry, Hermione and Ichigo were left; sighing, Ichigo tossed the piece of parchment he'd been writing on into the fire, and went upstairs, leaving Yoruichi to watch over the pair. No one knew where Ron was. It was only a short time later that Harry rushed upstairs, got something out of his trunk, and raced back out of the room.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi, who had followed him.

"Ron returned after you left; and apparently that friend of theirs has returned," she said quietly, "Hagrid?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. No sleep for him tonight either then. He pulled out the pill case that contained Noba's mod soul, and swallowed it, instantly stepping out of his gigai. Ichigo looked back at Noba; of all the modified souls, he probably liked Noba the most: Possibly because his personality was very much like Chad's. He hated keeping Noba and Ririn in their pill forms, and had asked Urahara to forward their plushy forms… they could always say they were Yoruichi's cat toys if anyone asked. And it would give them an extra two sets of eyes. They were supposed to be coming in the next delivery.

"I hope I won't be long," he said, "but Harry and the others are slipping out to visit Hagrid. He's back."

Noba nodded. He and Ririn and been briefed as well before coming, so they knew who everyone was. Ichigo and Rukia had also walked them around, Ichigo with Ririn as Rukia, and Rukia with Noba as Ichigo, to memorize the layout of the place and see everyone up close and personal, not just as a photo. Ichigo scooped up Yoruichi and was heading for the window, when Yoruichi stopped him.

"I have a better idea," she said softly, "Noba's powers still work – he can send us down to the hut, that way your foot prints won't show up in the snow." It had been snowing steadily for the last few hours. Noba simply nodded, and opened his dimensional door – sending Ichigo directly down to Hagrid's hut. He and Yoruichi appeared in the pumpkin patch just outside it, and he ducked down, waiting quietly. He heard Yoruichi muttering to herself – it sounded like kido; Yoruichi knew spells most others didn't – black ops kido. Ichigo had been hoping she would teach him some of them, but so far she hadn't. She hadn't had time or opportunity, but he knew she was mulling over which ones would be the best for him to know.

They had to wait quite a few minutes before he heard snow crunching, and then a fist pounding on the hut's door.

"Hagrid, it's us!" he heard Harry calling. A muffled voice answered, the door opened, Ichigo heard Hermione scream…

"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" another voice said, "Under that cloak, are yeh? Well, get in, get in!"

"Quickly, Ichigo - the window!" Yoruichi said, "I used a black ops invisibility spell…"

He scooped her up and flash stepped to the window. Luckily, he could hear what was being said, courtesy of the Supersensory Charm. "Very nice," she whispered, "Your charms work is coming along nicely." Ichigo gave an impolite snort, indicating what he thought of that comment. He was rewarded with a swipe across the back of his hand.

"What happened to you?" Harry was demanding to know.

"Wasn't nuthin', I'm fine. Want a cuppa?"

"Hagrid!"

"Blimey, its good ter see you three again…have good summers?"

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" this was Ron.

"It's nuthin!"

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us looked the way you do?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid, you aren't going to eat that, are you?" Hermione sounded alarmed.

"Ah, it's s'posed to look li' that, it's dragon meat." Hagrid said, "An' I didn' get it ter eat."

There was a squishy slap and a sigh of satisfaction. Ichigo and Yoruichi glanced at each other. _What was going on in there_?

"So are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Can', Harry. Top secret."

"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly.

At first, Hagrid denied having been to look for the giants, but he finally admitted that he had in fact been off with someone by the name of Olympe to look for the giants. He had not known about the Dementor attack on Harry; or about his hearing. They had found the giants – but so had the Death Eaters. And after a sudden change in leadership (the new giant leader beheading the old one) the Death Eaters had some new large friends.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi's eyes widened, "It's Professor Umbridge!"

Ichigo whirled. _Oh, shit_. The squat, toad-like sycophant to the Minister of Magic was marching down to the cabin purposefully. When she rapped on the door, there was a yelp from a dog as a mug broke, and he could hear scurrying about inside. The dog, meanwhile, was barking madly at the door.

"The mugs!"

The height difference between the two was hysterically funny; Dumbridge barely reached Hagrid's navel.

"So," she said, stepping back to look at him, and speaking as if she were talking to someone who was either deaf or simple, "You are Hagrid, yes?" and she invited herself into the room. Ichigo, after a quick look at Yoruichi, scooped her up and followed. "Get away!" she snapped at the large mastiff like dog, which had bounded up to her and tried to lick her face. Ichigo stayed near the door – just in case they needed to make a break for it.

"Er… not ter seem rude…but who the ruddy hell are yeh?"

"I am Dolores Umbridge." Her eyes swept through the cabin, and several times Ichigo thought she had seen him; he was trying not to breathe…

"Umbridge?" Hagrid sounded confused, "Aren' yeh… don't yeh work fer teh Ministry?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," she had started pacing around the cabin; Ichigo had to flatten himself against the wall next to the door several times, for fear she would brush into him. "I am now the DADA teacher…"

"Ah, well, that's right brave of yeh," Hagrid said, "Not many'd take the job anymore…"

"And Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"Wha's that?" Hagrid frowned at her.

Pointing at the broken mug on the floor, she said, "That's what I was going to ask you."

"Uh, Fang here, he broke it… so I had ter use this one…"

"I heard voices."

"I was talkin' to Fang, here."

"And he talked back?"

"Well…yeah, in a manner o' speakin'," Hagrid appeared uncomfortable.

"And what about the three sets of footprints leading up to your door? And the set near your window?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and Yoruichi twisted around to look up at him. She had seen his footprints? _How? When?_

"Well, I on'y jus' got back," he said, blithely, "Maybe someone came by and I missed 'em."

"No footsteps are leading away from the door."

"Erm…"

Umbridge started to walk around the room again, and again Ichigo had to suck in and press flat against the wall.

"How did you injure yourself?"

"I tripped."

"You… tripped."

"Yeah, tha's right. Over a friend's broomstick. I don't fly meself. No broomstick would hold me… friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses… I dunno if you ever seen one…"

"Where have you been?"

"Where've I…"

"Yes. Been. Term started more than two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. No one has had any idea of where you had gone."

"I – been away for me health."

"For your health?" she repeated slowly. _Dear heavens, was Hagrid as stupidly slow as his giant relatives_? Ichigo wondered. "I see."

"Er, yeah, bit o' – fresh air…"

"Yes, I'm sure it must be so hard for the Gamekeeper to find… fresh air," Umbridge said sweetly. Ichigo face palmed and shook his head. _Oh, my lord_, he thought. He could sense Yoruichi doing the same.

"You know, change of scene…"

"_Mountain_ scenery?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and prayed. _Could this get any worse_? He wondered.

"Mountains?" Hagrid shook his head slowly, apparently finally thinking. "Uh, nope. South of France. Bit o' sun…sea…"

"Really. I don't see a tan."

"Ur…sensitive skin," he smiled at her, but he was missing a few teeth, Ichigo noticed. _What in the hell had he been wrestling with_? Umbridge stared coldly at him.

"Yes, well, I shall be informing the Minister of your rather late return."

Hagrid nodded, a bit befuddled by what was going on.

"You should know that one of my duties as High Inquisitor is unfortunately to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall be meeting again quite soon." She turned sharply on her heel and walked to the door, stopping only a few inches from Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"Yer inspectin' us?"

"Oh my yes," Umbridge affirmed softly, looking back at him. "The Ministry is quite determined to weed out the _unsatisfactory_ teachers. Good night." She left, and Ichigo scooted out quickly behind her. He saw Hagrid looking out the window after her.

"She's goin' back ter the castle," he heard the half giant say. "Inspectin' people, is she?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Trelawney's on probation already."

"Um…what sort of things are you planning to do in class, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly, the worry evident in her voice.

"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," he replied enthusiastically. "I've been savin' a couple o' creatures fer yer O.W.L. year, they're somethin' really special…"

"Special in what way?" Hermione pressed worriedly.

"I don' wanna spoil the surprise."

"Look, Hagrid," Hermione said urgently, "Umbridge won't be happy at all if you bring anything that's dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" he replied amazed, "Don' be silly, I wouldn' give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves…"

"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection, and to do so it would be so much better if you taught us how to look after porlocks, tell the difference between knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" Hermione was sounding desperate now, Ichigo noted. However, Hagrid was oblivious to what she was trying to convey to him.

"Oh, but tha's not very interestin' Hermione," he said, "This is much more impressive. I been bringin' 'em on fer years now, they're the on'y domestic herd in all Britain…"

"Hagrid, please," Hermione was pleading with him, she sounded to Ichigo as if she was nearly in tears, "Umbridge is looking for excuses to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore! Plus, she absolutely detests half-breeds! Please, Hagrid, teach us something dull that's bound to be on the O.W.L.!"

"Listen, it's bin a long day an' it's late," Hagrid said tiredly, "Look, don' you go worryin' abou' me, I promise yeh' I've got really good stuff planned fer yer lessons now I'm back… now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an don' ferget ter wipe yer footprints out behind yeh!"

As the door opened, Ichigo flash stepped back to the castle and arrived long before the others; he landed on the ledge outside the common room window, and saw Noba, in Ichigo's gigai, sitting silently, and reading. He tapped lightly on the glass, and the mod soul stood and opened the window. Yoruichi dropped the spell she cast on them both.

"Done?" he asked quietly. Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

Ichigo was in bed, blankets up to his chin, and half asleep when Harry and Ron returned. Yoruichi watched them quietly, purring softly. They didn't say anything, just went to bed, so she curled up and went to sleep herself knowing that soon one of the house elves would be appearing to keep watch. She was really curious as to how that had come about; unfortunately, she could not ask them why they were tailing Ichigo, not without giving herself away. She had noticed one was always in Rukia's vicinity as well.

Curious… very curious.

#

The snow was so deep that Ichigo actually had to carry Rukia on his back down to Hagrid's class, as it was nearly up to her waist. Not that it was easy for him either; but with her height – or rather lack of it – it was nearly impossible for her to get there on her own. Momo wasn't having an easy time of it either, but she was a bit taller than Rukia. Uryu and Tatsuki carried their books, since his load was so much heavier carrying his girlfriend. They ignored the jeers from Malfoy, although Ichigo did throw him a venomous look that spoke volumes. First chance he got, Ichigo thought, he was turning that moron into something. Anything. He didn't care what. He certainly deserved it for what he had instigated on the Quidditch pitch...

Hagrid was waiting on the edge of the forest, not a reassuring sight for any of them; certainly not for anyone who'd actually been in there. When Ichigo put Rukia down, the half giant gave her a curious look, since he didn't recognize any of them, but since they were wearing Gryffindor colors… and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff… and shooting the Slytherins glares… and seemed to be very friendly with Harry, Ron and Hermione, he didn't say anything.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid said happily to them, "Bit more sheltered. Anyway, they prefer the dark…"

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy asked with alarm, and a trace of panic in his voice.

Harry smirked slightly; the last time Malfoy had entered the forest, he hadn't been very brave, either. He noticed that Ichigo and the others – especially Rukia and Momo – didn't appear at all concerned, as if they already knew what was there.

"Right, well, I've been savin' a trip inter the forest fer this year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat…"

||They better not be giant spiders…|| Momo murmured to Rukia, who gave her a fairly alarmed look.

"…pretty rare, I reckon I'm the only person in Britain who's managed to train em up…"

"And you're sure they're trained?" this was Malfoy again, only the panic in his voice was very pronounced. "It wouldn't be the first time…" the other Slytherins all murmured with agreement, and even some of the others thought Malfoy had a fair point.

"Of course they're trained!" Hagrid scowled and hoisted a dead cow up on his shoulder.

"What happened to your face, then?" Malfoy demanded, noticing the purple and yellow bruising.

"None o' yer business! Now if everyone is done with askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He turned and strode straight into the forest; nobody seemed to want to follow. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, then Ichigo, who all sighed but nodded, and they set off after Hagrid, leaving the rest of them to follow. They had to walk for about ten minutes until they reached a place that was very dark; Ichigo recognized it immediately; it was where they'd seen the unicorn. The trees here grew so close together, there was no snow on the ground. Hagrid dropped the cow in the center.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," he said, "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell, but I'm goin' ter call them, jus' so's they know it's me…" then he turned and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the trees, caused one or two of them to jump; no one said anything, because most were too frightened to say a thing.

Ichigo and Harry were among the first to spot it; Harry nudged Ron and pointed to a place between two yew trees, but Ron just looked puzzled.

It was one of the dragonish, skeletal horses that pulled the carriages. It walked over to the carcass of the cow, gave the class a curious look, then lowered its head and tore flesh from the body with pointed fangs. Harry sighed with relief; proof then that he had not imagined these creatures, and that they were truly real; Hagrid knew about them. He looked at Ron, but Ron was still looking around, and he finally whispered, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"

Most of the rest of the class, Harry saw, had the same confused expressions as Ron. Only a few were staring at the odd, skeletal horse: all of the Japanese, one of the Slytherins, and Neville.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid said happily, as a second joined the first to feast on the dead cow. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Harry put his hand up and looked around; he'd been right. The Japanese, Neville and the one Slytherin. Although, he noticed, Ichigo was looking at it with an expression that indicated that he would rather not be seeing it… Hagrid nodded at him.

"Yeah, yeah I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously, "An' you too, Neville, an'…"

"Excuse me," Malfoy sneered at the lot of them, "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid simply pointed at the cow carcass for an answer. For a long moment people stared at it, then several people gasped when they saw flesh stripping away from the bones and vanishing.

"What's eating it?" Parvati wanted to know.

"Thestrals!"

Hermione gasped and gave a soft 'oh' of comprehension.

"But those are supposed to be unlucky!" Parvati squealed, hiding behind Tatsuki, who rolled her eyes. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune…"

"No, no, oh no," Hagrid chuckled at the reaction, "Tha's jus' superstition! This lot don' get a lot o' work, they jus' pull the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' wan' ter apparate…oh, look, here's a few more o' them…"

"Okay now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them, an' some o' you can't?"

Hermione and Uryu both raised their hands. Ichigo glanced back at his friend.

"Er…" Hagrid glanced between Hermione and Uryu, whom he didn't know yet.

Hermione smiled at him. "Go ahead, Uryu," she said.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," he said, one finger on the nosepiece of his glasses, "are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, nodding, "Ten points for Ravenclaw…''

Rukia pulled on Ichigo's sleeve. "Isn't that what our wand cores are?" she asked him. Several people – make that a lot of people – turned to look at them.

"You have Thestral hair as your wand core?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Um…."

It was Momo who answered for him.

"Actually, four of us do – Ichigo, Rukia, myself, and Toshiro…" she was about to say something else when something warm blew on the back of her neck, and she turned around to see one of the Thestrals right behind her, gazing at her with avid curiosity Even Hagrid appeared to be a bit puzzled, especially when others stepped up to inspect Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo again appeared to be less than thrilled. Uryu raised a brow appraisingly, as if he had an idea as to why these three were so interesting to the Thestrals. Hagrid finally cleared his throat and started to continue.

"Now, Thestrals…"

"_Hem, hem_."


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh, my bad! Forgot all of my disclaimers last chapter! I do not own anything other than the story idea. Everything else is the property of their respective authors, JK Rowling and Tite Kubo, without whom none of us would have either Bleach or Harry Potter to love...**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

"_Hem, hem_."

She had arrived. Harry looked over at Ichigo, who was glaring at the Professor, his lips thin. Hagrid, though, was still looking for the source of that faked cough; he was looking at the closest Thestral, thinking perhaps that it had made the sound.

"_Hem, hem_."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid finally located her. "There yeh are!"

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" she asked in a loud, slow voice. It was the same one she had used with him the night she had gone to his hut, Ichigo realized. He looked away, back at the Thestrals. Another train wreck was about to happen; he didn't feel like watching it. He felt Rukia slip her arm through his, and she leaned against him. One of the Thestrals was sniffing him from head to toe, and he just let it, despite how he felt about them. "Telling you I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," Hagrid nodded. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see…er, or can you? We're doin' Thestrals today…"

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge said loudly, making like she had trouble hearing him. "What was that?"

Confusion spread over Hagrid's face. "Er…Thestrals! You know - big winged horses!"

He turned back to the class, appearing slightly flustered at having to flap his arms like wings so this woman, who appeared to be slightly deaf, would know what he was talking about. "Er… now where was I?"

Dumbridge was making notes on her clipboard and muttering to herself, while Malfoy and his lot all looked overjoyed. Hermione, however, had tears of fury in her eyes.

"You horrible, evil hag," she whispered, "I know what you're doing. You awful, twisted, vicious…" Momo patted Hermione on the back, while giving Dumbridge a hate-filled look. The toad-like woman asked several students questions – mostly the Slytherins – and Neville, who stammered something back at her, which she twisted around, of course.

"Well, I think I have enough," she said loudly once more, "You will receive the results of your inspection," she was pantomiming, "in ten days time."

Malfoy and his friends were having fits of laughter, but Hermione was shaking with fury.

"That foul, lying, twisted old gargoyle!" Hermione stormed as they made their way back to the castle, through the paths they had paved earlier, which allowed Rukia to travel under her own steam. "Do you see what she's doing? It's her thing about half-breeds… she's trying to make Hagrid appear to be some dimwitted troll, just so she can get rid of him. And this was actually a really _good_ lesson – it's not like they were Blast-Ended Skrewts, or something. In fact, for Hagrid, this is tame!"

"Dumbridge said they were dangerous," Ron said, a bit confused.

"Well, like Hagrid said, they can look after themselves," Ichigo pointed out, "And even a pet dog will bite if it's cornered or hurt or something. And heck, I can't even count how many times Yoruichi has nailed me for something…"

"And I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't show them before N.E.W.T. level, but they are terribly interesting. The way some people can see Thestrals and some can't? I wish I could…"

"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly. He had stopped, and Ichigo had stopped next to him. Both had nearly identical expressions of sadness on their faces.

"Oh, Harry, Ichigo – I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking – it was a really stupid thing to say…"

"It's okay, don't worry…"

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," Ron said. He wondered about what the Japanese had been through that all of them could see Thestrals; in fact, four of them had Thestral hair as their wand cores! That made it almost a given that Toshiro was going to be able to see them. _No wonder_ they had given Hermione strange looks when she told them the carriages that had brought them from Hogsmeade were powered by magic…. They had seen the Thestrals pulling them, but had said nothing at the time.

"Yeah, we were just wondering," a snide voice said behind them, "Do you think if you saw someone snuff it, you'd be able to see the Quaffle better, Weasley?"

It was Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe, right behind them. The snow had muffled their footsteps. They roared with laughter at their own cleverness, and started to push past them. Ron's ears had turned scarlet. Malfoy looked down at Rukia as he walked past her. "Need another ride, shorty?" he asked her, causing her to blush furiously and glare at him. Ichigo was the only person who was allowed to make fun of her height. Not even Renji was allowed that luxury, and she had known him for far longer. Her brother simply told her she was 'vertically challenged' and to find a way to overcome it and grow stronger.

"I was just wondering," Ichigo retorted, "How long you'd all last out here in the cold if I vanished all of your clothes?" Harry snorted with laughter, as the Slytherins' died down. Any mention of Ichigo doing any kind of transfiguration… and people ran like scared… rabbits. "On second thought… I don't think I could stand looking at your skinny ass, so I'd probably just have to vanish that along with your clothing…" Ron doubled over with laughter, as the three of them edged away from Ichigo. When he made a move to pull his wand out, they bolted. By now, the others were all hooting with laughter, and poor Momo was on her knees, unable to stand at all, she was laughing so hard; she had tears running down her face. Uryu had to help her stand up.

"That…was…so…awesome!" Ron gasped, finally catching his breath, "Just the very idea you might do it…and they bolted like frightened rabbits!"

"It was rather nice, wasn't it?" Hermione said rather wistfully, "If only he could vanish Dumbridge that easily."

#

December meant Christmas season, not a holiday that the Japanese celebrated the way the English did. No one had time to do any decorating: They were all so busy with homework that even Hermione appeared to be overwhelmed by it. When the subject came up, it fell to Uryu to explain Christmas in Japan to their British friends…

Because the major religions in Japan were Buddhism and Shinto, Christmas was a religious holiday to only about one percent of their population. It was not a national holiday like it was elsewhere in the world. Unless Christmas was on a weekend, people continued to go to work and school – it was just like any other day of the week. _Almost_.

A number of Western Christmas traditions had managed to sneak their way into the country, he explained to them. Christmas trees, decorating, lights, and gift giving had become very popular, especially with young people. Christmas Eve had become very much like a Valentine's Day, with romantic dinners at fancy restaurants the thing to do. There were a number of places that had become famous for their holiday lights, and they used millions upon millions of lights to light up the nights around Christmas time.(AN1) The preferred meals to have were Christmas cakes, which were typically round sponge cakes with whipped cream and fruit toppings after a delicious dinner of fried chicken. (AN2) It sounded so delicious, it made everyone want to go to the kitchens and beg the house elves for some…

Harry avoided all mention of the holidays; Ichigo had a feeling he understood why. Between the Quidditch ban, worrying about Hagrid, and Dumbridge, Harry probably wanted to get away from Hogwarts for a bit and see his godfather. Ichigo and the others weren't going anywhere; home was just too far for them to travel for a short few weeks, although he supposed they could go to Soul Society and then home for the time being. Toshiro had been thinking the same thing, and had decided the best thing to do would be to just stay put. It took too much planning.

"It will be a good time for us to practice," Toshiro said. The Weasleys would be going home, and Harry would be going with them; Hermione was going skiing with her parents; Neville, Dean and Seamus were all leaving… Ichigo would be the only fifth year left in the boys' dorm, in fact the only boy left in the entire dorm, just as Rukia and Tatsuki would be the only two girls. There were a few students in the other years, but except for Karin and two Seventh Year girls, the Gryffindor Tower would be completely deserted. They would have three weeks to do what they wanted. Not that it would be a vacation…

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was now nearly an all-girl team; Ron was the only boy left on it. Rukia and Tatsuki had replaced Fred and George, after being heavily coached by the twins on how to succeed as Beaters; Ginny Weasley had taken Harry's spot as Seeker. Angelina still blamed Harry for what had happened, and gave him reproachful looks whenever she saw him. To try to even things up, Ichigo spoke with Professor McGonagall, and she helped him surprise the pair with new brooms. He wasn't going to get them Firebolts, like Harry's; but he did get them both the latest Nimbus racing brooms, which Harry said were pretty awesome and the next best thing. Angelina was thrilled her new Beaters would be riding new brooms that were top of the line, and she almost forgave Harry – almost. They had appealed to Dumbridge to allow Ginny to use Harry's Firebolt, but she had refused to release it, even for the matches. So Ichigo had purchased a third broom for her, as well, he was so irritated at Dumbridge over the whole matter. Ginny had only been able to stare at it, dumbfounded that he would do such a thing. So she had vowed to catch the Snitch every time, so his purchase wouldn't go to waste. He had just shrugged; it was only money, and there was no way he was ever going to use all of it, so if he could use it to annoy the hell out of Dumbridge…

For the last D.A. meeting before the holidays, Harry decided to just review everything instead of trying anything new; and of course, Zacharias was the one to moan about it.

"Well, then, we're really, really sorry Harry didn't warn you about it so you wouldn't come," Fred said loudly. More than one person laughed, including Cho, which of course made Harry's pulse skip a few beats.

"We'll practice in pairs again," he said, "Let's start with the Impediment Jinx, and then we'll take out the cushions and try Stunning."

Harry partnered Neville on the Impediment, because he didn't want Ichigo doing anything until the end; it was a Jinx, and this was one of his strong points; the last time he had used it, he had frozen six people for over a half hour. As for Stunning - well, he didn't really need any help with that, either. They just didn't have the time for him to practice narrowing his focus to one person. Toshiro said they would work on it over the holidays, when they actually had the time. So while everyone practiced, Ichigo read through some of the books, sitting on a cushion in the corner.

Harry was rather proud of the work they were all doing. Neville of course had improved tremendously; not just in defensive work, but in other classes as well, as had Ichigo. In fact, everyone had made a great deal of progress. He planned on working some bigger stuff after the holidays – like the Patronuses. Everyone got excited at the thought of learning how to do that, and Harry had to admit he was curious – what form would Ichigo's take? Something large and grand, he mused, as he stacked the cushions with some help from Ron and Hermione. It would be something that would take a shape from his native Japan, but be over the top… everything Ichigo did was that way… even his Charms failures...

"No, you go on," he heard Cho say to her friend. Hermione and Ron had already left. He straightened the cushions, but turned when he heard her sniff. She was standing in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Cho?"

"I'm – sorry," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "I guess – it's just – learning all this stuff – makes me wonder – if – if _he'd_ known it – if he'd still be alive…"

Harry stared at her, then at the ground. He should have known; she wanted to talk about Cedric. It made sense; Harry was the only one who knew what happened to him. How Voldemort killed him…

"He did know this stuff, and he was really good at it, too," Harry told her a bit sternly, thinking that she was thinking ill of Cedric, "He never would have gotten to the center of the maze, otherwise. But if Voldemort wants you dead…then you don't stand a chance."

"_You_ survived, and you were only a baby," she said quietly.

"Er… no one knows why," Harry lied, walking towards the door.

"Don't go!" Cho said, "I'm – really sorry. I didn't mean to…" Harry stopped and looked at her. She wiped her eyes again. "It must be so horrible for you; me talking about Cedric, when you saw him die…"

Harry stayed quiet.

"You're a really good teacher; did you know that?" she smiled at him, "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Er…thanks."

"Mistletoe," Cho looked up at the plant hanging over Harry's head.

"Yeah. It's probably full of nargles, though."

"What's a nargle?"

"No idea. You'd have to ask Luna."

Cho laughed. "I really like you, Harry…"

#

Nearly everyone was in bed when Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was writing a letter; Ron was trying to finish his Transfiguration homework; and Ichigo and Rukia were curled up together in a large chair, totally absorbed in each other. Harry was almost embarrassed to look at them.

"What kept you, Harry?" Ron asked, as Harry sat in the chair next to Hermione.

When he didn't answer, they looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Harry?" Ichigo prodded, reluctantly stopping what he'd been doing. "Are you all right?"

Harry shrugged.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Is it Cho?" Hermione asked him briskly. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Did she corner you after the meeting?"

Harry nodded. Ron sniggered, but stopped when Hermione and Rukia both glared at him.

"So – what did she want?" Ichigo prodded gently.

"She –" Harry cleared his throat, "She, er…"

"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked.

Ron sat up quickly, spilling his ink all over the rug. "Well?" he demanded.

Harry looked from one to the other; Hermione's slight frown, Ron's curiosity; Ichigo and Rukia's amusement. He finally nodded.

"HA!" Ron made a triumphant gesture and laughed so loudly that several younger students by the window jumped, and fled the room. Hermione gave him a look of disgust, and returned to her letter. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the immaturity and pulled Rukia in a little closer.

||I was never like that, was I?|| he murmured in her ear. She laughed softly.

||No,|| she replied, smiling faintly, ||You just fought all of Soul Society, that's all.||

He chuckled, and shook his head while watching Ron.

"Well, how was it?" Ron finally asked.

"Wet," Harry admitted after a long moment, which made Ichigo arch one eyebrow with confusion, "Because she was crying."

"Ah," Rukia nodded. She shared a look with Hermione; they seemed to understand what that was about.

"Are you that bad a kisser?" Ron asked, baffled. Ichigo made a noise in his throat, and looked away.

"Dunno. Maybe."

"Of course you're not," Hermione said sternly.

"Well, how do you know?" Ron shot at her. Ichigo thought he detected a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days, that's why," Rukia answered for her. Hermione nodded.

"Mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place…"

"Well, you'd think a little bit of kissing would cheer her up," Ron smirked at her.

"Sometimes Ron, you are the most insensitive…" Ichigo paused, searching for the right word.

"Wart," Hermione inserted the word Ichigo was looking for.

"Thank you – _wart_ that I have ever met," he finished.

"What's that mean?" Ron stood and stared at them indignantly. "What type of person cries while someone is kissing them?"

"Yeah, who does?" Harry asked them plaintively, as they seemed to know. And he really needed to know, wanted to know…

"Don't you understand what Cho is feeling right now?"

"No," they both said, one stubbornly, the other desperately.

Hermione laid down her quill and shared another look with Rukia, who was shaking her head. Ichigo was staring off into the corner, his eyes closed, and a scowl between his brows. He was going to let the girls field this one. He would probably end up stepping in it, saying the wrong thing, and getting Rukia pissed off at him… his shins hadn't been kicked in months and he really wanted to keep it that way. Things had been nice and peaceful since their last fight…

"Well, first off, she is feeling sad, because Cedric died. She's feeling confused, because she liked Cedric, and now she likes Harry. She can't work out who she likes more. She'll feel guilty, thinking she's insulting Cedric's memory…" Hermione said sternly.

"And then she'll be worrying about what everyone might say if she starts dating Harry. And she's probably still having trouble sorting out her feelings toward Harry, because he was with Cedric when he died. So that's all mixed up in her head…" Rukia picked up when she trailed off.

"Plus she's afraid she's going to get thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team because of the way she's been flying lately, which is very badly," Ichigo finished. Rukia and Hermione had left that out, but this was something that Ron and Harry would definitely understand.

"What? How can one person feel all that, and not blow up from it all?" Ron said, after staring at the three of them, stunned.

"Just because you're emotionally immature Ron, doesn't mean everyone else is," Hermione sniffed at him.

"She started it," Harry said, needing to understand, "I wouldn't've… I mean, she sort of just… and then… there was the mistletoe… and she's crying… and…"

"I think we get the picture Harry," Ichigo said, feeling sorry for Harry, who was still clearly baffled by it all. He could remember being very confused about his feelings for Rukia, once upon a time.

"I'm glad someone does," Ron shook his head.

"Really Harry, all you had to do was be nice to her," Hermione said, before she looked up at him with an anxious expression while Rukia said at the same time,

"You were nice to her, right?"

"Well, I think so," Harry said, blushing, "I mean, I sort of – you know, patted her on the back, a bit…"

Ichigo coughed to cover his laughter while Rukia sighed and elbowed him, causing him to grunt.

"Well, it could have been worse," the strawberry said, still trying not to laugh.

"I suppose," Rukia sighed, "Are you going to see her again?"

"Well, I'll have to, won't I? I mean, we've got D.A. meetings, and all…"

"Harry, don't be dense," Hermione snapped, "You know what she means."

Harry didn't respond. He felt a little lost, a lot confused, and he really needed someone to actually explain it to him. What Hermione and Rukia were trying to ask him opened up a whole new realm of something that he wasn't sure he was actually ready for. He looked over at Ichigo pleadingly, wanting him to tell Harry what to do; he was the only boy Harry knew who was in a truly serious relationship – he supposed he could talk to Fred or George, but he wasn't sure the Twins would reply seriously enough. He supposed he could ask Sirius… or maybe Lupin…

"Oh, well, I suppose you'll have plenty of opportunity to ask her at a later date…"

"What if he doesn't want to ask her?" Ron said, looking back at Hermione; he'd been watching Harry closely, caught the look he was giving Ichigo; the Japanese teen was smirking slightly, amused at being in the position he was suddenly finding himself in. There had been a lot of speculation around the dorm, out of Ichigo and Rukia's earshot – while both Harry and Ron had asked each other, they hadn't participated in the discussion with the other boys; but nearly everyone was wondering just how far this pair had actually gone… in fact, they thought a few of the boys had actually bet on it...

"Don't be silly, Ron," Ichigo shook his head, his smirk growing.

"Yeah, of course Harry wants to ask her," Rukia nodded.

"Harry's liked her for ages, haven't you Harry?" Hermione looked over at him.

"Er…"

"Who are you writing to anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, changing the subject. "It looks like a novel."

"Viktor."

"Krum?"

"How many Viktors do we know?" she retorted, going back to her letter. Ron went back to his Transfiguration homework, Ichigo and Rukia went back to cuddling, and Harry stared into the fire.

"Well, 'night," Hermione said as she finished her letter. She yawned and set off toward the girl's staircase. A moment later, Rukia gave Ichigo a final kiss goodnight and went up with her. Ichigo grinned at Ron and Harry then went upstairs himself.

Ron looked over at Harry after they'd left. "What does she see in Krum?" he asked when they followed Ichigo up to the boys' dorm.

"Well, I s'pose it could be because he's older, and is an international Quidditch player…"

"Well, apart from that…" Ron sounded aggravated, "He's a grouchy git, isn't he?"

"A bit, I suppose," Harry agreed, but then under his breath added, "But so is Ichigo, don't you think?"

"Uh… well, I s'pose, sometimes," Ron admitted, "Especially in the morning."

"Definitely before and after Charms and Herbology." They both laughed at that; then agreed that Ichigo was much nicer than Viktor on the whole.

"Well, 'night," Ron said.

"Night."

Ichigo listened to them getting ready for bed, his hand quietly stroking Yoruichi. When she was in cat form, she liked to be petted, much like a regular cat did… it had felt strange doing it at first, but he'd eventually gotten used to it.

He had a hard time getting to sleep that night for some reason. His mind wouldn't shut down; he kept thinking of things… they were going to have a busy three weeks, he thought. They needed to work out a way to get Harry out of Hogwarts if needed; they needed to work on using kido with their wands; and he himself had to work on toning down and narrowing the focus on some of his spells. Like his _Getsuga Tensho_, they tended to flare out broadly, and cover wide areas.

Someone else was having troubled sleep, as well. Yoruichi got up and stepped slowly to the edge of the bed, looking over to where Harry was restlessly tossing.

"Ichigo…" she whispered. He sat up, also looking over at Harry. When he started thrashing around, Ichigo shot out of bed, nearly crashing into Ron, who was also rushing towards his friend's side, his eyes wide.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron started shaking him.

The covers were twisted around him tightly, and when he opened his eyes, Ichigo knew the look that was in them; he was fairly certain his own had reflected much similar when he'd returned from Hueco Mundo… The other boy was covered in sweat, he was trembling, and he was holding his head like he was in a great deal of pain. And while his father usually only would let him help with the heavy lifting in the clinic, there were some things he had learned to recognize from growing up as the son of a doctor; one of them was when a person was about to be quite sick. And when Harry rolled over the side of the mattress to vomit, he had a wastebasket there waiting for him.

"_Harry_!" Ron stood staring at him, a very frightened look on his face. Neville, Dean and Seamus were also awake by now, and they too were at the foot of Harry's bed. Yoruichi had leaped over to the bed, and was watching him, her golden eyes worried.

"He's really ill," Dean said, scared, "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!" Ron couldn't seem to stop saying his name.

"Take it easy," Ichigo cautioned as Harry pushed himself up. He was white as a sheet, Ichigo saw worriedly; taking great, heaving breaths, gulping in the air, he could sense Harry was trying not to throw up again.

"Your dad," he whispered between pants, "your dad… has been attacked…"

"What?" Ron asked, not understanding what Harry was saying.

"Your dad! He's been bitten… it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"

"I'm going for help," Neville said, and raced out of the dormitory.

"Harry," Ron said, staring at him worriedly, "You were just dreaming…"

"No!" Harry shook his head; big mistake, it sent torrents of pain through his skull. "Not a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there… I saw it… I did it…"

Ichigo half glanced back at Seamus and Dean who were muttering, but he was too worried about Harry at that moment to be overly concerned with them. When he started gagging again, Ichigo shoved the basket under his head as Ron jumped out of the way. He'd done the same thing for his younger sisters too many times to be shaken or disgusted by something like that now.

"Harry, you're really sick," Ron said shakily, "Neville went for help…"

"I'm not the one who needs help!" Harry insisted, he was still shaking, but he felt a bit comforted by the fact that Ichigo was half sitting on his bed, one arm supporting him as he tried to make sense of everything. He wasn't looking at him like he was out of his mind, or muttering to his mate about him… no, he'd had the presence of mind to grab a wastebasket and shove it under a friend's head while he'd emptied his stomach… but then again, his father was a doctor.

"Over here, Professor," Neville's voice reached them.

Professor McGonagall hurried into the dormitory, clad in a tartan dressing gown, her glasses barely perched on her nose.

"What is it Potter? Neville says you're ill!"

Ichigo helped him sit up. "Not me; Ron's dad!" he insisted, "He's been attacked by a snake and its serious… I saw it happen!"

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" her eyes seemed to bore into him.

Harry explained about his dream; how he'd seen Mr. Weasley asleep on the floor, and then attacked by a giant snake… and the blood… "And someone has got to find out where he is because it's serious!"

The Professor was gazing at him with an inscrutable expression on her face. She looked at him, then Ron, then Ichigo, and once even at Yoruichi.

"I'm not lying!"

"I believe you, Potter," she finally said, "Put on your dressing gown. We're going to go see the Head Master." She looked over at Ron. "You too, Weasley."

Ichigo helped Harry out of bed, and into his dressing gown, then handed him his glasses. Yoruichi trotted along at Harry's side as they hurried along to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they passed Mrs. Norris, who stared at them as if wondering what they were doing out of bed, Yoruichi launched herself at the other cat, hissing, her claws slicing across Mrs. Norris's nose. This sent her scuttling away into the shadows as they continued on their way, the black cat walking along beside them like some kind of guard dog. It was just as well, Harry thought; he really didn't feel like dealing with Mrs. Norris or her owner right then. Even if they were with Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall stopped at the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Head Master's office. "Fizzing Whizbee," she said. The gargoyle moved aside, showing the stairs that moved up and up in a tight circle to the office above. She rapped on the door when they arrived, and the door opened of its own accord, to reveal Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, clad in his dressing gown.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall? And… _ah_."

Yoruichi leaped up on his desk and looked at him, while he stared back at her. "I see."

"Professor, Potter has had a… well, a sort of a nightmare," she explained, "He says…"

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry insisted, frustrated.

She frowned slightly at him. "Very well, then, Potter, you tell the Head Master about it."

Harry explained his dream, then; with Yoruichi staring at him, blinking now and again.

"How did you see this happen?" Dumbledore finally asked him. He was still not looking at Harry; had not looked at Harry once since they'd entered his office.

"Well, I don't know," Harry said angrily, "Inside my head…"

"You misunderstand me, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "Where were you in relation to the action? Were you beside the victim, or the attacker? Or were you above, looking down?"

The question took Harry by surprise, and he stammered a bit as he answered, "I was… the snake. I saw all of it from the snake's point of view…"

"I see," he said softly. Then, in a stronger voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"_Yes_!"

Dumbledore stood and turned to two of the paintings that lined his office. "Everard! Dilys!"

Two of the figures in the paintings that had been pretending sleep awoke at his beckoning.

"You heard?"

"Of course."

"Arthur Weasley has red hair and glasses. You will need to raise the alarm and make sure that he is quickly found by the right people…"

They both nodded and moved out of their paintings, but did not reappear in the next painting as they normally did; they did not reappear at all.

"Please, sit down. Minerva, a few chairs while we wait. This could take some time."

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!"

But Dumbledore ignored him and walked over to Fawkes, the beautiful golden phoenix who woke and stared at the Head Master, waiting.

"We will need a warning."

The phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire.

It was some time before the former Head Master Everard returned with news. He had found Mr. Weasley and yelled until someone came running; he had told the person that he'd heard something downstairs, moving… they went to check… and carried Mr. Weasley back out. The second former Head Master returned then, to say she'd seen him carried into St. Mungo's.

"Excellent. Thank you." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I will need you to go wake the rest of the Weasley children," and then after a pause, he added, "and wake Miss Arisawa, as well."

All three blinked at him at his addition of Tatsuki to the group, but Yoruichi just looked up at him. _Smart_, she thought; _Fred and George can be hotheaded. He's hoping Tatsuki can control Fred, and he in turn will rein in George…as well as being a slight distraction and emotional support. Doesn't miss much, Dumbledore; just like Yamamoto_.

He turned back to the portraits. "Phineas. _Phineas_."

When the portrait did not wake, the other portraits who were now awake from curiosity all bellowed at him.

"_PHINEAS_!" The portrait startled awake.

"Eh? What?"

"Phineas, I need you to go to your other portrait again," Dumbledore said.

"My other -? _Tonight_? My, word, does it have to be tonight?" he yawned, "I'm too tired…"

"Oh, all right," he muttered after the other portraits shouted at him. "If he hasn't burned it the way he has the rest of the family…"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," Dumbledore said, "Tell him that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry Potter and one other shall be arriving at his house shortly. Understand?"

"Weasley, injured, wife, children, Potter, one other, got it." He vanished from the frame just as the door opened, and Professor McGonagall escorted Fred, George, Ginny and Tatsuki into the office. They all looked confused, shocked and only half awake, and Tatsuki was truly baffled at her inclusion. She looked over at Yoruichi, who winked at her.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked him, her voice frightened.

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," Professor Dumbledore said sternly. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much closer than the Burrow."

"How are we going?" Fred asked, shaken; he seemed to unconsciously reach for Tatsuki's hand.

_Yep_, Yoruichi thought; _that's why you're being included Arisawa. It might also be a distraction for their mother… and if he could have thought of a way to throw Ichigo into the mix, he would have. But he's making due with you. You'll also be an extra set of eyes and ears for him_.

Tatsuki seemed to wake up some, and nodded minutely. _Good girl_, she thought, seeing her grip Fred's hand with both of hers and move closer.

"Floo powder is not safe, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." Dumbledore pointed to an old kettle. "I'm waiting for the all clear from Phineas Nigellus before sending you."

There was a flash of flame in mid air and a single golden feather floated out of it.

"Fawkes's warning – she knows you are all out of your beds. Minerva, please head her off."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left, just a moment before Phineas returned.

"He says he'll be delighted," he said in a bored tone.

"Very good, come now," Dumbledore said, "Quickly, quickly before anyone else shows up…"

Fred was whispering instructions to Tatsuki on what to do with a Portkey as they all gathered around and grabbed hold of a part of it.

"Good. On one…two…three…"

Tatsuki felt like she'd been kicked; or at the very least, someone had grabbed something, right behind her navel, and jerked. Then the ground vanished, she was holding onto the kettle with one hand and Fred with the other…someone banged into her on the other side, and then the ground was under her feet with a hard jar, and she fell over, on top of someone – Fred she thought. And someone landed on top of her; nope, it was _Ron_ she landed on top of, and Harry was on top of her…but she was still holding Fred's hand… the kettle clattered loudly on the floor, and Ron gave a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. They were all tangled up, she saw, like a wild and wooly game of Twister.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, sitting up slowly.

"No problem, mate," Ron moaned. Fred helped Tatsuki up, and she looked around as she heard someone muttering,

"Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their father's dying…?"

"OUT!"

It looked like a kitchen, she saw, and the creature that had been muttering was a house elf, with a malevolent expression on his face as he walked away. The person who had shouted at him must be Sirius Black, she thought, watching as he helped Ginny up.

"What's going on? Phineas said your father was badly injured…"

"Ask Harry," Fred said.

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I, ah…" Harry's gaze swept over everyone; the only person who looked the least bit sympathetic was Tatsuki, but it wasn't her father who'd been injured. "I – had – a – kind of – vision…" he stammered out, and managed to get through the telling, yet again. When he was finished, they all stared at him for a long moment, before Fred turned to Sirius.

"Is mum here?"

"She may not even know what happened yet," Sirius said, "It was more important to get you all out of the school before Umbridge could interfere."

"We need to get to St. Mungo's," Ginny looked around anxiously; Tatsuki was the only one who could legitimately go outside dressed the way she was, as she slept in a pair of leggings, an oversized sweat shirt, and instead of slippers had shoved a pair of slip on sneakers onto her feet. "Can you loan us cloaks or –"

"Hold on, you can't go running off to St. Mungo's half –"

"Yes we can!" Fred shot back, his expression set, "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew what happened? Before the hospital had even contacted his wife?"

"We don't care!" George said hotly.

Tatsuki sighed. Now she understood why she was here. As Fred opened his mouth to say more, she turned, grabbed his robe in her hands and swept his feet out from under him. He fell with a stunned thud onto the chair behind him. She was not as gentle with his twin; she followed through with the move that had dropped Fred, and used the same leg to kick George in the midriff, knocking him down next to his brother. Everyone stared at her with shock.

"Use your heads!" she snapped at them. "You going running off half-cocked will only make matters worse!" she scolded them like a pair of misbehaving little boys, much to Sirius' amusement. "Wait for your mother to contact you – or you'll find out why I got named the second strongest high school girl in Japan – all while I had a broken arm."

Ginny meekly went over and sat down between her brothers, and Ron just sort of dropped down where he was, his face still very white. Harry went over to another chair, while Sirius pulled out his wand and Summoned some butterbeers for everyone while they waited. Tatsuki sat down next to Fred, who didn't stay mad at her, not that he actually ever was. She had simply opened his eyes with her own inimitable style, which is why he liked her to begin with.

The minutes ticked by, while everyone sat there in agonizing silence. No one said anything, and hardly anyone touched their butterbeer. In fact, no one was even sure how long it was before there was a flash of light; a burst of fire, and a single phoenix tail feather drifted slowly down to the floor, accompanied by a scroll of parchment.

"Fawkes!" Sirius grabbed the parchment. "Hmm. Not Dumbledore's writing… so it must be Molly's… here." He handed the letter to George, who read it out loud.

_"Dad's still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum_."

"Still alive…" Ginny whispered, "But…that makes it sound like… like…"

No one answered; it sounded as if Mr. Weasley were hovering somewhere between life and death.

And again the minutes ticked by as they sat in silence. Fred finally dozed, his head dropping down onto Tatsuki's shoulder; Ron stared at the ground, his face hidden, so no one could tell if he were awake or not. Ginny curled up, but her eyes were wide open, occasionally looking at Harry, sometimes Sirius. Harry and Sirius would look at each other, and Tatsuki, the three feeling slightly out of place, as if they were intruding.

The door finally opened shortly before dawn, and Mrs. Weasley entered; pale, but when they all looked at her, she smiled.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weary, "He's sleeping right now; Bill's sitting with him. He took off work. We can all go back and see him later…"

As relief flooded everyone's faces, Sirius stood up and said "Breakfast! That's what everyone needs!" Kreacher did not appear when summoned, so Sirius went to prepare it himself; Harry and Tatsuki, wanting to give the family time alone, hurried after him to help. "Let's see, eight people, bacon and eggs, toast, some tea…."

Tatsuki helped Sirius at the stove, while Harry got the plates from the dresser. He could hear her introducing herself to him; it had just never seemed like the time, earlier. He had barely taken them out when they were taken out of his hands and he was pulled into a hug.

"Oh, Harry! I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you!" she said, "It could have been hours before they found him, and then it would have been too late." She stood back and looked at him. "But now he's alive, and Dumbledore has had time to prepare a cover story for him, he could have been in such serious trouble otherwise…"

"And Sirius… how grateful I am to you for watching them… to allow us to stay here while he's in hospital."

"No, Molly, no problem at all! Happy to do it!" Sirius smiled sincerely at her. "No worries, really!"

"Really – they think he'll be there for a while, it would be so nice to be that much closer – of course it might mean we're here for Christmas…"

"Molly, I mean it! The more the merrier!" And since he so obviously meant it, she beamed at him. She didn't notice Tatsuki until she was tying on the apron.

"Ah, Molly…" Sirius said, glancing at her, "And this is Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki felt a moment of panic; she certainly wasn't looking her best, being in a pair of leggings and an old sweatshirt; and the last time she had been introduced to a boy's mother, she'd been four, and the boy had been Ichigo.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her, suddenly interested. She'd been hearing the name quite a bit for several months now; and she was finally getting to find out just who the girl was… and which twin was actually interested the most, because they had both written about her. Ginny had gushed about how awesome she was, her and the other two girls that had come with her; and Ron had gone on at length about the new Gryffindor boy, Ichigo. Yes, Mrs. Weasley thought as she went about directing breakfast, casting little glances at the New Girl, this could be interesting.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

1. Check out "Great Holiday Illuminations in Japan" at About. Com: http: / gojapan . about . com / od / christmasinjapan / tp / christmaslight . htm ; also http : / gojapan dot about dot com / od / japanpicture1 / ig / Christmas-in-Japan-Pictures / (remove all of the spaces in the URL to visit the webpage). Check out the pictures; they are truly amazing.

2. Many people go out for a special dinner at a fancy restaurant, so the well-known restaurants are usually fully booked on Christmas Eve. Popular Christmas dinner dishes change slightly year-by-year, but usually roast or fried chicken and Christmas cake are included. KFC restaurants around Japan get very busy on Christmas Eve. Instead of cooking a whole chicken, chicken thighs are used for cooking. Various pizzas have also become a popular food to eat on Christmas Eve. Christmas cakes are usually purchased at stores because a typical Japanese Christmas sponge cake might not be easy for beginners.

3. In Goblet of Fire…


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, this story has had a total of 11,460 Hits and 1,957 Visitors... I would like a few more reviews, though (hint, hint!). **

**So - Tatsuki is off on her own with Harry and the others, leaving everyone else at Hogwarts. Whatever will happen? Hmmmm... **

**As always, I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter...**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

||Get up,|| someone was shaking him, ||Will you get up already? Lazy bones!||

||All right,|| Ichigo muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes and eyeing her balefully; he felt like he had only just gotten to sleep. ||What's the hurry? It's not like we have class or anything.|| He looked at her, confused. ||And what are you wearing?||

||Jeans.||

||Uh, I see that. It's just… I don't think I've ever seen you wear pants before…||

Rukia shrugged. ||I don't like pants, really. It's just that… well; this castle is just too damned cold to be wearing a dress all the time! The breeze just goes right up your skirt and freezes your…||

Ichigo's eyes had started to widen at what he had thought she was going to say, which caused her to punch him in the arm. ||Just get up and get dressed, I'm hungry.||

When she turned around to leave, he reached out an arm and snaked it around her waist, pulling her back to him. He nuzzled the back of her neck. ||What's your hurry? We have three weeks…||

He felt her trying to hold back a laugh. ||The hurry is my tummy rumbling, fool.|| Still, she leaned back against him, sighing, and didn't try to pull away. Instead she laced her fingers through his when his much larger hand moved to rest lightly over her ribcage. ||I really am hungry, Ichigo,|| she said, even as she leaned back into him.

||Mm. So'm I… and you know Toshiro is going to work us to the bone…||

||I know, and I was up early with Hermione packing Tatsuki's trunk.||

||Eh? Why?|| he pulled away to look at her with some confusion.

||Oh, Dumbledore sent her packing off to London with the Weasleys for some reason…||

||Ah…|| Ichigo let go and sat down, running an agitated hand through his hair. ||I was up most of the night, too. Couldn't get to sleep, then Harry had that nightmare – vision – whatever it was – and forget about getting any shut eye after that, with all the muttering going on,|| he shook his head with the memory, ||I'll meet you down in the common room, give me five…||

||What nightmare?|| Large amethyst eyes stared at him with the same amount of confusion that he had just been showing.

||I'll explain later… so I only have to do it once.||

Rukia nodded, leaving him to change in peace: jeans, long sleeved Henley and flannel shirt, and then he hurriedly brushed his teeth before he hurried downstairs to meet Rukia and the others. His sister Karin was waiting with her.

||This place is so dead – the train left early, so everyone is already gone,|| Karin said with a grimace. ||I checked; there are only two more Gryffindors still here, both Seventh Years. So we're it.||

||So we've pretty much got the place to ourselves; I don't mind that, it will almost be like being home in Karakura Town,|| Rukia said cheerfully as they headed out the door. Both Kurosaki siblings noted that Rukia had called Karakura 'home.' They nearly ran headlong into Momo, who'd been coming to see if they were up.

||I guess we're all being lazy today,|| Momo chuckled, ||Yuzu and Toshiro are the only other two who are up and ready.|| She looked behind them. ||Where's Tatsuki?||

||Ah…|| Ichigo glanced around, and spotted Mrs. Norris skulking about, staring at them. ||We'll explain later,|| he said, indicating the cat. Momo nodded with understanding. They didn't think Mrs. Norris was like Yoruichi, or an Animagus, but they couldn't be too careful. They refrained from talking about anything in her presence. They all thought it was rather eerie how she was able to communicate with Filch, who was a squib and had no magic powers. (AN)

There were only a handful of students left at the school, no more than twenty at the most. The teachers also appeared to want to be lazy; they drifted into the main hall, casually, and sat anywhere. Even the students did not keep to their own tables, which made it easy on the Karakura Contingent to eat together. Uryu and Mizuiro finally drifted down last, also looking for Tatsuki.

||We'll explain later,|| Ichigo repeated, glancing over at the Grand High Inquisitor Nazi Bitch, as he liked to think of her. She was staring at the group, her eyes narrowed slightly.

||Do you think she's suspicious?|| Mizuiro asked, seeing her look.

Toshiro frowned thoughtfully while he was buttering some toast. ||Can't be helped, I suppose,|| he replied, ||We have sort of ingratiated ourselves in with Potter and his friends; so she's going to be – not too friendly towards us. Especially _you_, Kurosaki,|| the young Tenth Squad Captain said, eyeing the Substitute Soul Reaper and pointing at him with his knife. ||You've really gotten close to them. _Him_.||

Ichigo shrugged. ||I like him,|| he said, ||I'm certainly not going to apologize for that,|| He grinned, and was rewarded with an expression on Dumbridge's face that was – _uneasy._ ||I even like Ron – the majority of the time. He reminds me somewhat of a cross between Renji and Hanataro.|| The others laughed at his analogy.

||He has a good heart,|| Momo nodded her agreement, ||So does Hermione. And they're loyal. He can rely on them to be there for him; I like that.||

||So what's our agenda?|| Uryu asked Toshiro, a bit grudgingly.

||Today, we act just like students with time on our hands,|| he said, ||Do whatever you want. Tomorrow we'll go back up to the Room of Requirement…|| he looked thoughtful. ||I think the four of us may go to Soul Society for a few hours; I had an idea, and if my experiment works, I don't think the room will actually be able to contain it… someone will hear it. I don't want to take that chance. So while we're there, Uryu and Mizuiro can start Karin and Yuzu on some of the easier defensive stuff.||

Ichigo's sisters looked excited; the others had said they would teach them; as long as Ichigo didn't object to it now it looked as if they would actually get the chance.

||What did you want to do in Soul Society?|| Rukia asked.

||Well, Kurosaki appears to be the closest to actually doing it: using kido with his wand; and I don't think I've ever seen him do anything in a small, understated way,|| Toshiro said in a wry tone, causing everyone, even Ichigo, to chuckle. ||With our luck, he'd blow a hole in the castle wall.||

||So you want to use the practice grounds,|| Momo nodded her agreement with his plan, ||We'd probably be better off using Fifth's; we're geared for kido, so we can handle it better than anyone else except for the kido corps.||

||All right, sounds like a plan,|| Ichigo nodded.

||Ichi-nii?|| Yuzu glanced up at him hopefully.

||What is it Yuzu?|| he looked down at her.

||Can you teach me how to play Wizard's Chess? I saw you playing with Ron…|| she asked him hopefully.

Ichigo hesitated. ||I'm really not very good at it,|| he admitted, ||You'd probably be better off if you got Toshiro or Uryu to teach you…|| he said, until he saw her face fall, and he realized she only wanted to spend time with him; and Rukia kicked him under the table.

||I know,|| Momo said brightly as Ichigo pulled his sister into a hug, which caused her to giggle. ||We can have a game day! I don't know how to play either – we can all learn!||

||And once everyone knows, we can have teams – Uryu can Captain one, and Toshiro the other,|| Mizuiro suggested. They both nodded their agreement to the plan.

||But everyone has to go brush their teeth first,|| Yuzu said, ||Then we can get the castle's boards – Winky showed me where they were.||

||Okay, Yuzu – I'll help you get them. We'll meet back here in a half hour,|| her twin said, grinning. She was happy Yuzu had suggested this; she'd been trying to think of something that would get Ichigo to spend some time with them, and with his nose out of a book. She'd been afraid he would be studying his entire Christmas break. He had always been a good student - when he wasn't out saving the universe; however since they'd gotten here… he always seemed to be doing homework, studying, or something… he seemed to barely have time even for Rukia on some days. Not that her days were any less full.

"Hey," Rukia caught his hand as they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. "Did I ever thank you for my broom?"

"Maybe. But you can always thank me again," Ichigo replied with a smirk. Rukia smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

"Ugh," Karin teased them. Rukia smacked her lightly.

"Wait," she teased back, "I see the looks you're giving Hitsugaya."

Karin blushed furiously, and Ichigo groaned.

"Don't remind me, please. I don't think I'm ready for that."

#

When everyone woke after having taken a much needed nap, it was to find that their trunks had been delivered from Hogwarts. Tatsuki was surprised to see hers, until Sirius told her that her friends had packed it for her.

It must have been Rukia and Hermione, she thought, pulling out some clean clothes. In fact, there was a note from Rukia on the top. There were also, she noted, some wrapped gifts addressed to the others for Christmas. Rukia had also included some spending money she'd taken from Ichigo's purse – he of course still being asleep when she'd packed – both regular British Pounds and Galleons, just in case. Apparently Yoruichi had swiped it for her, and then put it back. She knew that Tatsuki was going to want to get a visiting gift for Sirius, as was the Japanese tradition. A native Japanese person would never dream of going to another's home, especially for an extended stay, without bringing something.

She could ask Mrs. Weasley, she thought, as she pocketed the money. If she explained how it was traditional, (and that her parents would kill her if they found out she hadn't done it) she was pretty sure the woman would be able to advise her… as much as she hated to _have_ to ask her, especially at a time like this…

Tonks arrived not soon after, with another gentleman who probably would have frightened everyone except Ichigo (the stupid strawberry didn't have enough sense to be afraid of anything) and Toshiro. He was introduced as "Mad Eye" Moody, a retired Auror. She discovered how he got his name when he took off his bowler hat, which had been dipped low over a fake eye that revolved around in its socket. He looked at her suspiciously and appeared about to give her the third degree, when Tonks grinned at her and gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

"'ello, Tatsuki," the young woman said, her hair still a bright, bubble-gum pink. Tatsuki greeted her with some relief; she had discovered that Tonks was Sirius' cousin – so instead of bothering Mrs. Weasley, Tatsuki could speak with Tonks about a gift. She knew Tonks was aware of the Tradition, because she had brought something with her for Urahara when she had come to Japan. Moody gave the pair a slightly disgruntled look; _how had they met? Who was she, and how much did she know_?

"How's Ichigo doing?" Tonks asked which drew curious looks from everyone who was not currently living in Gryffindor Tower, "Is he practicing?"

"Trying," Tatsuki replied with a laugh, "When his emotions slip so does his control."

Tonks nodded knowingly. "It'll happen. It takes time to learn how to control."

"He did manage to do his hair up in stripes – Gryffindor colors – for the only game we got to play in," George said with a sigh. "It looked pretty awesome. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw made him promise to do the same in their colors when they play Slytherin…"

"Yeah, but it took him over an hour staring at a mirror, and nearly gave him a migraine," Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "But, he did manage to hold it for hours!"

"Good!" Tonks grinned, "I have to get back there and see if I can't teach him the next step…"

Moody was staring at the pair as if they were off their rockers…and he was still looking at her suspiciously.

_Bet I know more than you do_, she thought, as Fred draped an arm across her shoulders. And while she felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to be completely honest and up front with him… it couldn't be helped. Not if they were going to watch over everybody. A short time later, they were all bundled up and hustled out the door so they could go visit Mr. Weasley.

"Bloody hard to find a good place for a hospital," she heard Moody tell Harry. He was keeping the other boy close to him, she noticed, and still giving her suspicious looks. Diagon Alley wasn't big enough, he said, and the underground at the Ministry would have been unhealthy.

The sign on front said "Purge and Dowse Ltd" but like everything else in the wizarding world, she was discovering, it was only a front and not what it seemed to be. Another sign said CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT.

Anybody watching closely would have thought Tonks was crazy, off her rocker, for leaning close to the window and speaking to a dummy; however the dummy then nodded and beckoned at them with a finger. She was too used to seeing odd stuff to be surprised at this point, and had less of a problem with following after Tonks than Harry, who was staring with his mouth open.

_He's been in the wizarding world for longer than me, and he still gapes at stuff open-mouthed like a carp_? She wondered, shaking her head slightly.

They walked right into what appeared to be a very old-fashioned waiting room. And, she heard Ron tell Harry, they were not doctors, but Healers. So, she thought – they were more like Captain Unohana of the Fourth Squad than Ichigo and Uryu's fathers. Although now that she knew Isshin Kurosaki was also a Soul Reaper – she had a sneaking suspicion that the man probably used more kido in his practice than they realized. And, since Ishida's father was also a Quincy, there was probably stuff he was doing that they had no idea about…

"Over here!" Mrs. Weasley called, "This way!"

They hurried over to where she stood in line at a desk that was marked QUERIES. The young blonde witch at the desk was looking harassed and irritable and decidedly unfriendly. Apparently people couldn't read, as she pointed out more than once. The signs were clearly marked as to where the people should be going if they only used their eyes… as Tatsuki read through the directory, she thought that she could guess where they would be directed – except they didn't know which room Mr. Weasley would be in.

"Next." The young witch seemed prepared to tell them to please _read_ the sign…

"Hello, my husband, Arthur Weasley, was being moved to a different ward this morning, do you know where -?" Mrs. Weasley started to ask the blonde witch, who perked up. _At last, a legitimate question_! Was the expression on her face as she happily checked a long list for the name she had been given. This she apparently did not mind doing, as someone being moved to a new location was not a problem that just reading the location sign would help them with.

"Arthur Weasley – ah, yes, here he is: first floor, second door on the right. Dai Llewellyn Ward." She gave them directions to his room as well.

"Thank you. Come along," Mrs. Weasley beckoned for the rest of them to follow. Tatsuki had been right as to the ward; it was where people with injuries like his were housed while they were at the hospital.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said, "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once. It should be family…"

Moody grumbled his agreement, and Tatsuki backed off to stand with her back to the wall. Harry tried to do the same, but Mrs. Weasley pulled him forward. "Don't be silly, Harry, he wants to thank you…"

Harry gave her a helpless look as he was pulled forward, but she could only shrug; what was she supposed to do? She was only Fred's girlfriend… oh, wow. She'd actually said it… Tatsuki realized, chewing her lip. She'd actually referred to herself as someone's _girlfriend_. After she'd realized that her long-standing crush on Ichigo was never going to go anywhere – first she'd cleared the playing field because Orihime had fallen in love with him, and then Tatsuki had realized that Ichigo himself had fallen in love with Rukia – she had figured that it would be a long time before she found anyone she liked even half as much. And then… well, it just goes to show you, she thought, you do meet people in the unlikeliest of places. Now if only Orihime would realize the same thing. At least her friend realized that she had no chance with Ichigo…

"Well, missy," Mad Eye Moody looked at her, glaring, "What's your story?"

Tatsuki and Tonks both looked at him, then each other.

"Um… wasn't Professor Dumbledore supposed to tell him?" Tatsuki asked Tonks in a stage whisper.

"That's what he told me… both Remus and Sirius said as much also…"

"Tell me what?" Mad Eye growled at them.

"Reader's Digest Condensed version…" Tatsuki said and between the two of them they gave him a quick rundown.

"Grim Reapers?" he said, doubtfully.

"They prefer to use the term Soul Reapers, actually," Tatsuki corrected him. Although, she mused, most times Ichigo could in fact pass for a 'grim' reaper, as could Toshiro. Momo however… was very far from being grim.

"Trust Professor Dumbledore to find allies in the unlikeliest of places…" Mad Eye shook his head slowly. "I remember little Masaki – and she sort of dropped off the face of the Earth…"

"Moved to Japan," Tatsuki grinned, "And kept a very, very low profile when she married a Soul Reaper in hiding…"

"We tried to get her to become an Auror…" he frowned, "And now you tell me her son is a Metamorphmagi?"

"Yep. Professor Snape thinks Masaki may have been one as well, but never said anything," Tatsuki smirked, "He said he remembers her always changing her eye color to suit her mood…"

Mad Eye shook his head again, his expression sad. "And you say that she died six, seven years ago. Damn. The good ones always seem to go young."

Tatsuki felt a chill run up her spine. She didn't want the good ones to die young this time.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Squib: a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in essence, 'Wizard-born Muggles.' They are rare and are looked upon with some degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, particularly pure-bloods. JKR has stated that Muggle-born witches and wizards are descended from Squibs who married Muggles; the magical gene resurfaces after many generations unexpectedly. (courtesy of the Harry Potter wiki)


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry that my manic update schedule is slowing down a bit... this next few weeks is going to be very rough for me; my doctor wants me going to physical therapy three days a week, instead of two, throw in a few doctor visits, and try and get other stuff done, and it doesn't leave much free time... **

**Anyway, the reason I have to go to PT is because of a car accident - I got cut off by a Hummer... which totaled my car but barely dented that tank, grrrrr (I absolutely LOVED my Prius...may it RIP). I was lucky and walked away from it, but my knee got banged up bad, and the whiplash did a job on my neck and my back; so while my knee has been getting better, my back hasn't been. **

**So, how about cheering me up some and reviewing? I really, REALLY had fun with the next few chapters... I think they're some of my favorite in the whole story... **

**And as always, I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, just the story concept.**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"A girlfriend?" Mr. Weasley was teasing Fred, who had gone beet red and was fidgeting in his seat. "_Really_? You aren't pulling my leg? You mean you actually found a girl who would put up with you?"

"Well, we had to go way, _way_ off the beaten track to find her…" George chortled.

There was some good-natured chuckling at his twin's expression.

"You should see her," Ron said with a grin, "Put him and George in their place, with one move…"

"Oh? Please, tell me more..."

"Karate. She's Japanese – came all the way from Japan to go to Hogwarts," Ginny added.

"Don't they have schools there?" he appeared confused. It was a legitimate question; and one they could easily answer.

"No – it shut down. So a group of them – nine actually – came to Hogwarts this year. Six fifth years and three first years. Although one of the first years is a certified genius, but they won't let him move ahead the way he should," George explained while the others made various rude comments or disgusted expressions indicating their opinion of the Board's decision, as Toshiro was clearly as smart – or smarter than – most of the students in the seventh year, let alone the first. "His age – they said he's too young. I think it's a crock; he's more mature than most of the seventh years…"

"Ah. I see – I think," Mr. Weasley gazed at them all. "So… they aren't all Gryffindors?"

"No – but we got four of them," Harry said proudly, "Hufflepuff got three, and Ravenclaw two. I think we got one of the smartest, despite the fact he's not in Ravenclaw. Hermione says so, anyway."

"None in Slytherin?"

Harry thought briefly about how Ichigo had been given a choice, and had thought about choosing Slytherin because of Professor Snape – but shook his head. Although, he thought with some amusement, having Slytherin House full of foul tempered rabbits would have been rather amusing.

"And you have no problems with the language?" Mr. Weasley asked, obviously thinking of Fleur de la Coeur, his son Bill's girlfriend... he had brought her around to meet his father just that morning.

There were a few chuckles.

"Hermione says their English is better than mine," Ron admitted reluctantly.

Their father laughed. "Well…."

"They do have a really neat accent," Ginny said, "It sounds really cute. Especially Ich-" She clapped her hand over her mouth as four heads swiveled towards her, eyes widening with alarm.

"Don't…"

"…Say it," the Twins chorused.

"Forget you even _thought_ it!" Ron advised.

"In fact, try to scrub your brain clean of that thought," Harry added.

"Don't tell Rukia," Ginny pleaded.

"Are you daft?" Ron stared at her, flabbergasted that she would think that, "She'd probably kill the messenger!"

"Explanation someone?" The elder Weasleys looked at the younger group with confused expressions.

Ginny looked miserable and hid her face with a groan, leaving the boys to do the explanations.

"Ah – one of the boys - Ichigo – is rather popular with the girls. _All_ the girls, even the Slytherins," George sighed.

"He isn't trying to be," Fred shook his head.

"And he doesn't pay attention to any of them, except for his girlfriend –" Ron said.

"Rukia's kept busy chasing them all off him," Harry sighed, "And the Slytherins keep trying to curse her…"

"Because she's got him and they don't," Fred rolled his eyes. "Luckily for everyone involved – especially the Slytherins – the house elves appear to have taken a liking to her and have been watching her back…"

"I think it's more likely that little Yuzu asked them to," George contradicted his twin, "Although seeing all of Slytherin turned into rabbits would be rather amusing…"

"Like they even stand a chance with him," Ginny shook her head, vehemently. "I don't like him, like him – not like that, I mean. I'm not that stupid. But I don't want Rukia to misunderstand, because she's really cool, and a pal. I just think he's cute and interesting, in the way you would a celebrity or something. And he can be really thoughtful – he bought me that broom to make up for the lack of experience on our Quidditch team…"

"He was also royally irritated at Dumbridge," George chortled, "That had a lot to do with it too."

"Well, it's not like he's going to miss the money, not as loaded as he is," Ron shrugged.

"Interesting," Mr. Weasley raised a brow as his gaze went from one student to the other.

"Well, how many Gryffindors could supplant a Slytherin as Professor Snape's favorite Potions student?" she pointed out.

Her parents stared at her, so they did not see the warning look that Harry and Ron both sent her.

"He's even better at Potions than Hermione, if that's possible," Ron said, trying to repair the damage, "In fact, Snape expects so much from him I think his potions book has become permanently grafted to him…"

"That's not to mention how good he is at Transfiguration, as well…" Fred pointed out with a grin. "I heard about how fast Malfoy and his cronies ran when he threatened to vanish their clothes – and then Malfoy's ahem "skinny arse" because Ichigo didn't want to have to be forced to look at it. They ran so fast, it was almost like they apparated."

"It really is a beautiful thing – just the thought of him pointing a wand at a person, and they start breaking out in a cold sweat because they're afraid he'll turn them into rabbits," George chuckled, "I love it!"

"Professor McGonagall fully expects an O.W.L. from him," Harry said. If he takes the test; He said he might take it anyway, even if he doesn't need to… just to see how he does on it.

"Well, I definitely want to meet these new friends of yours," Mr. Weasley said with interest.

"You can meet one now," his wife grinned, "Fred, go get Tatsuki and bring her in here."

Their father raised both brows, and looked back at his wife, as Fred hurried to the door.

"It's getting crowded in here, and I know Tonks and Mad Eye want to see you, too," Harry said, standing. Ron and Ginny also stood.

"We'll wait outside," Ron nodded.

They reached the door as Fred was dragging Tatsuki in. She threw them a wild look, begging them not to leave her.

"There she is," Mrs. Weasley beamed at her, as Fred dragged her to his father's bedside.

"Pop, this is Tatsuki," Fred said, grinning.

"Er…hello," Tatsuki's voice squeaked; her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed with her embarrassment. She wanted to run and hide somewhere. Mr. Weasley smiled at her, then at Tonks and Mad Eye, who also joined them.

"Tatsuki," he said, pronouncing it correctly. "That's a pretty name."

"Oh, um – thank you." She managed to smile back at him. She liked Mr. Weasley right away; he reminded her a bit of Isshin Kurosaki… just toned down a bit.

"How on earth did you all decide on Hogwarts?" he asked, fascinated and a little puzzled.

That was easy – they'd decided on the story before they'd even left Japan. "Oh – Ichigo – my friend – his father wrote to Professor Dumbledore when he realized that Ichigo and his sisters were never going to get the training they needed. And since their mother had gone to Hogwarts…"

"She had?"

"Turns out that's where Masaki Kurosaki disappeared to," Mad Eye growled, shifting in his chair.

"You're kidding!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "She was in Japan all this time?"

"Nope, and yep," Tonks grinned at them, nodding. "That's where I, Remus, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall all disappeared to at various times over the summer. We were testing them all to see if they had fallen too far behind."

"Incredible…" Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Just like Dumbledore to keep this to himself…"

"Well, he came to examine the Kurosakis… then he decided to check out Ichigo's friends. Turns out we had all ah…" Tatsuki's English suddenly failed her.

"Congregated," Tonks stage whispered. Tatsuki threw her a grateful look.

"…congregated together in a group. So all but four of us ended up coming here." Urahara had not deemed it wise for Orihime to leave Japan; and Yamamoto had agreed, so Mrs. Arisawa was teaching her what little she needed to know. Beside which, her ability at magic had been very small, that it wouldn't take much for her to learn. A few basic charms and defensive spells, was pretty much all she was probably capable of. Chad and Chizuru had none, and Keigo had very little as well, and would have gotten into so much mischief with it…Dumbledore had very wisely sealed him off, making it impossible for him to ever use any wizarding magic ever. They then decided to not say anything about it to either Chizuru or Keigo, letting them think they had no power at all, but allowing them to know what was going on, since they knew everything else. "We were on the verge of being very, very far behind…"

"Then I'd say you were very, very lucky that your friend's father thought to write to Professor Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at her.

Tatsuki glanced at Fred and found herself blushing; _yes_, she thought, _very, very lucky_.

#

"Hey, easy!" Ichigo laughed as his sisters dragged him down the hall. "You're gonna tear my arms out of their sockets…"

They had spent the day before playing Wizard's Chess; Yuzu really hadn't cared much about learning how to play; she'd just wanted to spend the time with her brother. And Rukia. So they had set up several of the boards on the table, and had played most of the day. At some point late afternoon, he'd looked up, to where the sky overhead was always reflected and noticed: it had started snowing. And it had continued snowing, all night. The dorms had been chilly; so chilly that both Karin and Rukia had crawled into his bed with him, trying to get warm, and Yoruichi had even slipped under the covers. One of the house elves must have noticed, because someone had thrown an extra blanket on top of them.

"Look…" Yuzu said, pointing outside.

"I know it snowed, Yuzu. I noticed it yesterday," He smiled at her.

"Not that; this," she scooped up a handful and easily packed it together. "See? It's perfect for building snowmen." Her eyes, so much like their mother's, looked up at him. "Can't we please just build one snowman? Before you all go off to do what you plan to?" she pleaded. Karin was also looking up at him hopefully.

Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he'd built a snowman – it had been when his mother had still been alive, he thought. Isshin had built a few with the girls, but he didn't think he had done it since Masaki had died… Toshiro was going to flip, he thought, and then he had an idea, remembering something…

"Yuzu, why don't you go ask Toshiro? He's the one that will have to say yes," he reached out and tweaked her nose. Her eyes brightened as she turned to run off to look for the Tenth Squad Captain. Karin glanced at him, her gaze saying that she knew what he was doing – sending the one person Toshiro was likely to be unable to say no to – before she followed her sister. It was a good thing, Ichigo thought, that Toshiro's manner with Yuzu was like his – protective older brother. He was pretty sure Karin would have gone into demented mode…and somehow blamed her brother instead of her twin.

Forty-five minutes later, they were outside in the snow, building snowmen – or snow wizards, as Mizuiro cheerfully called them. Even Toshiro had come out, although he did not partake in the building. He was simply enjoying the cold and Hyorinmaru's pleased _thrum_ in the back of his mind. They didn't have snow and cold weather in Soul Society; at least, not anything that he himself didn't create.

"That was a sneaky thing to do," he said, in an undertone to Ichigo.

"What was?" Ichigo glanced over at him as he built up the snow for a head.

"Sending Yuzu and Karin to ask me, instead of asking me yourself," Toshiro glanced back at him over his shoulder as he walked off, a faint smile on his face. "Did you think I wouldn't know what you were up to?"

"Oh, I knew you would know," Ichigo grinned back, "But I still figured you wouldn't be able to say no to them."

At some point, they were joined by the other students who hadn't left for the holidays. Even the sole Slytherin, Ichigo noticed, who was unable to stay away when they ended up in a snowball war. It was the Japanese against the others in a good-natured volley: Uryu had the best aim, of course; Ichigo could throw the farthest and hardest. Rukia and the girls worked on building up a wall to shield them from the others, while Mizuiro and Momo worked on stockpiling ammo. Toshiro stood off to the side, watching with a rather disgruntled expression, not participating. It appeared his plans were going to be put off another day…

"They do appear to be having fun, Albus, don't they?" Professor McGonagall said, standing next to Professor Dumbledore, watching them. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"They do indeed, Minerva. What do you think, Professor Sprout? Professor Flitwick?"

"It looks most enjoyable," the Head of Hufflepuff house nodded.

"Indeed," Professor Flitwick squeaked in agreement.

"And what about you, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore turned to eye the Potions master. "What do you think?"

"I think there is one who is not participating," Professor Snape pointed out.

"Hmm. I see," the Head Master mused, "I think we'll have to do something about that."

The other four looked at him, wondering what he planned to do, when he pulled out his wand.

Toshiro looked up at the sun, and glared at it. The simple snowman had become a rather complicated war between them and the others; and time was wasting. They were not going to get much done today, apparently…

_SPLAT_!

His eyes widened as something cold and wet hit the back of his head, and slid down under his collar. He reached his hand back, feeling his hair wet, and the remains of a well placed snowball… he whirled around, and stared first at his so-called 'friends', who had not appeared to notice, and then at the other team, who also did not appear to be paying attention to him. In fact, the first person to notice he was no longer in the same position was Ichigo, as he reached for another snowball. He paused, and looked at Toshiro curiously, pondering the expression on his face.

_SPLAT! SPLAT_!

Ichigo's eyes widened when Toshiro got hit in the side of the head by not one, but two well aimed snowballs… they both turned to look to see who had thrown it, and their eyes went even wider when they discovered the source.

_Oh no_.

Their snowball fight had just entered a whole new dimension.

_"EVERYBODY GET DOWN_!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Rukia and Yuzu and throwing himself flat in the snow behind their wall as Toshiro sprinted for cover. Uryu dragged Karin down with him, and they heard howls and yelps from the other side as those who hadn't gotten under cover were hit.

Toshiro sat behind the wall as a flood of snowballs arced over it. "Does anyone have their wand with them?" he asked. Everyone nodded, to his relief. "Okay. Here's what we need to do… Rukia, do you think you can channel Sode no Shirayuki through it?"

"Ah…" she closed her eyes for a moment, seeking a rapport with her zanpakuto. "I think I can do something with it; but it won't be what it usually is; _Hakuren_ will be a much smaller wall of snow, not of ice."

"Perfect…" Toshiro nodded, "That's exactly what we need – a wall of snow. To protect ourselves with." He rubbed his head, brushing the snow out of it. "Professor Dumbledore has decided he wants to play."

They all stared at him. When Ichigo had yelled for them to get down, they had just ducked for cover; they didn't know what reason he was yelling it for. Now they did.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" Momo whispered, her eyes growing wide. Toshiro nodded. Uryu took a chance and took a peek over the wall. He ducked down quickly.

"Not just Professor Dumbledore," he said, "It looks like Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout are up there with him."

"Wonderful," Ichigo muttered. The other students were suddenly behind their wall with them. They all looked at each other, a truce between the two teams wordlessly agreed on in the face of a much more powerful adversary.

"Rukia, if you would…"

"Right…" she said, aiming her wand and focusing it, "_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_

A wall of snow erupted from her wand, impressing everyone. While not being as large or as solid as the wall of ice that she would normally get when using her zanpakuto, it was still an accomplishment. The only ones who wouldn't know that were the wizarding students; her friends, who had seen her normal _Hakuren_, were still impressed that she had done it with a wand and not her zanpakuto, while in a gigai. Still, the others simply thought it was a Japanese spell, not what it really was.

||Very nice,|| Ichigo said, giving her a proud look.

"All right – Kurosaki, start transfiguring," Toshiro said.

Ichigo looked around, scowling. There wasn't a whole heck of a lot to transfigure…other than snowflakes. Toshiro sighed.

"Anything – whatever comes to mind," he ordered.

"What about the rest of us?" one of the others asked, seeing the way Toshiro took charge.

"What are your best spells?"

They all thought about that, when Momo pointed out that there was another barrage of snowballs coming their way… or there was, until Ichigo turned the majority of them into little white butterflies. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile when she saw that, and all five Professors knew exactly who had done it.

"He's getting good," Professor Sprout murmured, "That was a lot of snowballs."

"Butterflies?" Rukia looked at him, one eyebrow arched. He shrugged.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," he admitted.

The next wave, Momo pointed her wand at. "_Snap__, Tobiume_!" a fireball shot out at it, melting the vast majority of the snow, turning it into steam; Professor Flitwick threw up a shield quickly against the fireball, causing it to shatter into brilliant sparks. Toshiro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully; _this exercise could actually be useful_, he mused, watching. They were in gigai, so their zanpakuto were not at their strongest; if they were in their shinigami forms, the power would be harder to hold…. The others started throwing their best spells at the Professors; the one that was used the most was _Depulso_; it scattered snowballs that came their way, making it harder for Ichigo to transfigure them, as they were scattered. He tried different things – swallows, which he sent back at their teachers, forcing Professor McGonagall to transfigure them into something else; flowers, which fell harmlessly to the ground; and field mice, which scampered every which way over the snow. Uryu was fairly good with _Immobulus_:freezing the attacks in midair, and giving Ichigo time to transfigure them. He liked that one; in fact, he actually preferred that spell over _Depulso_. Whatever got through, Karin and Yuzu were able to use _Protego_ to hold off. Ichigo and Uryu also taught them a few quick defensive spells on the fly; Karin was able to blow up snow balls with a low level blasting spell, and Yuzu very quickly mastered the repelling spell.

Their little 'war' had gained an audience; in one window, Yoruichi watched, her tail twitching, with several house elves – Dobby, Winky, and two others. Winky in particular was a nervous wreck, Yoruichi noticed. She appeared to have taken a very great liking to Yuzu. Dobby kept patting her on her shoulder, telling her they were having fun; it was only a game – see, Yuzu was laughing, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout (her Head of House) would never hurt her… and her big brother was there, see, and none of the snowballs ever came anywhere near her. He made sure of that by transfiguring them all into something else. In fact, see - he taught her several new spells, as well...

Yoruichi sighed mournfully and gave a feline pout. Had it only been their group, and three of the Professors, she would have joined them. They looked like they were having so much fun… _she really wished she could play_… She glanced back at Ririn and Noba, who were also pouting at not being able to join in.

It was a weary bunch of students who gathered for supper; Ichigo slid Yuzu's plate out of the way when her head hit the table with a tired _thunk_. Karin needed to prop hers on her hand to keep it up; eventually she too dozed off, except she chose Toshiro's shoulder for her pillow. Momo laughed behind her hand when she saw this, causing a fierce blush to stain his cheeks. In fact, the four Soul Reapers were the only ones still in good condition and not exhausted. Well, not too much.

Ichigo smoothed Yuzu's hair out of her face; she appeared happy - even in sleep she was smiling, he thought. Her hair had gotten longer, as had Karin's. And – heaven help him – they were starting to fill out. He was going to have to find a few minutes to speak with Momo about it, since she was the closest female to Yuzu at the moment. He was pretty sure their father had tried to talk to them, but had probably been kicked in the face by Karin. He would also talk to Rukia… and Yoruichi. He wanted a woman to do this… Hm. Maybe Unohana-san? Definitely _not_ Matsumoto… Hermione? Er… He wondered if he should wait until Tatsuki returned. _Ah_…. He had a brainstorm. Professor McGonagall! And Professor Sprout!

"I guess we need to get them to bed," Rukia said softly. Ichigo nodded. He couldn't carry both of them at the same time; Momo suggested that they take Yuzu first – the Hufflepuff rooms were right off of the kitchens – and then he could come back for Karin. Since he could not put her to bed the way he wanted because of the restriction, he was going to have to hand her over to Momo anyway, once they got there.

An anxious house elf was waiting for them.

"Ah – Winky, right?" Ichigo asked, as he passed his peacefully sleeping sister to his friend. There was a moment when she wouldn't let go of his shirt, and they solved that problem by him taking off the flannel shirt and just leaving the Henley on. The house elf nodded shyly. He kneeled down in front of her; he'd heard a great deal about her, both from Harry and Yuzu, and he felt sorry for her. She'd been treated both badly and unfairly, he felt.

"Winky, can you do me a favor?" he asked soberly. She nodded hesitantly. "The restriction preventing boys from going into the girls dorms keeps me from checking on my sister the way I would if we were at home… would you do it for me? Please?"

Winky nodded eagerly; now that she knew what the favor was, she had no hesitation over doing it for him.

"Thank you," Ichigo smiled at her, "You don't need to wake me if she's okay; just if there's a problem. Let Momo know first, as she's right here, and then come let me know. Unless Momo thinks it's serious enough to go for Professor Sprout."

"Winky will take care of Miss Yuzu," she said, nodding, her ears wiggling. Her eyes were bright; brighter, Ichigo thought, than he could remember ever seeing them. "Winky likes Miss Yuzu; Miss Yuzu understands how house elves think."

_That was Yuzu_, he thought, as he went to retrieve his other sister, freeing Toshiro from acting as her pillow.

||Tomorrow, Kurosaki,|| The Tenth Squad Captain said, as they separated to go to their respective towers, ||Right after breakfast.||

||Yessir, Captain Sir!|| Ichigo would have saluted if his arms hadn't been full of his sister. He thought he heard Toshiro mutter under his breath as he walked away.

||You like to live dangerously, don't you Ichigo,|| Rukia sighed.

||He's so much fun to tease, though. He takes himself so seriously.|| Ichigo smirked, then he sighed with a bit of frustration. ||I mean really, today was meant to be fun, but he didn't seem to be having any at all. He used it as a command exercise.||

Rukia shook her head.

"There must be something wrong with the temperature control in this tower," he muttered, shivering as they walked through the painting into the Gryffindor Common Room, "It's even colder now than it was this morning."

"It's probably Dumbridge's doing. She despises Gryffindor," Rukia said dryly. She pointed her wand at the fire, building it up. "The other dorms aren't this cold."

"No, they aren't," Ichigo said grimly, thinking about how comfortable and cozy Hufflepuff had been. "I'm sleeping down here, next to the fire." Ichigo moved one of the larger chairs and put Karin down on it, while Rukia summoned her pillow and blanket. Then he moved one of the couches for himself.

"That's not a bad idea, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, joining them, "Your room is so cold there's frost in it."

"I'll mention it to Professor McGonagall tomorrow."

The other two Gryffindors entered the common room shortly thereafter. "Oh, man," one said, "Is it still freezing in here?" she said. Rukia nodded.

"You're going to sleep down here? Not a bad idea. I think we'll join you," The second nodded her agreement. Sleeping next to the fire was definitely a good idea. "I told Professor McGonagall about it earlier, how cold it was – I think it was actually warmer outside than it was in here –"

As Ichigo was prepping the couch, Professor McGonagall entered. She shivered.

"Well, it most definitely is cold," she said, frowning.

"Check out my dorm," he advised. He'd taken out the next day's clothing and laid it next to the fire to thaw out. She disappeared for several minutes, and then returned, her lips a thin slash of displeasure.

"This is totally unacceptable," she said, even more displeased than she had been when she had walked into the tower.

"I'll give you one guess who is responsible," he grinned at her. Rukia chuckled.

"It's a good thing I don't mind the cold."

"The benefits of an ice-snow type zanpakuto," he shrugged, "Toshiro would be bothered even less than you."

"Still…" she glanced up at the two Seventh years that made their way down with pillows and blankets, "You shouldn't have to be doing this." She pulled out her wand and conjured up a few cushy sleeping bags for them. "These should be more comfortable, and warmer."

"Thanks, Professor."

Rukia curled up next to Ichigo on the floor in front of the fire after they got Karin situated more comfortably. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"We'll still be freezing," he sighed, brushing her bang out of her face.

"Maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff will put us up," one of the other girls said sleepily.

"Maybe," Ichigo said, "And then they'll have _their_ tails frozen off." He sighed, and shook his head, "I don't want to do that to them."

"That vindictive…"

He leaned over to brush his lips gently over Rukia's, silencing her. "Just go to sleep."

Instead of doing so, Rukia grabbed hold of his hair and held him there, causing Ichigo to blink with surprise momentarily, before he kissed her back. He could feel his pulse start to speed up as their tongues met and danced, and another part of his anatomy was definitely taking notice. They finally broke off, both panting slightly.

"Good night – Ichigo," Rukia said quietly, inching her sleeping bag over slightly until she was right next to him, practically sharing his pillow.

"Good night, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>Like or dislike? Let me know!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay - to continue with the Christmas vacation... only because you all loved the snowball fight so much, LOL. **

**And as always, I only own this concept, Bleach and Harry Potter are owned by their respective authors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Tatsuki found herself wanting to shake Harry – or throttle him. She couldn't make up her mind which. Ever since they had eavesdropped in the hospital using Fred and George's extendible ears, and had overheard Moody suggest that Old Moldy was possibly possessing Harry, he'd become nearly impossible to pin down.

He would not meet your eyes; he would ghost out of the room if you entered; and, according to Ron, he was only pretending to be asleep. She was tempted to go up and drag him down, sit on him, and punch him senseless.

She remembered a time when Ichigo had worn a similar hangdog face; back then she hadn't understood what had been going on with him – that he had been fighting a losing battle with an inner hollow, right before he had disappeared for a month, and not even Rukia had known where he had gone off to. The fact that he hadn't told _Rukia_ of all people… that should have clued her in then just how serious it truly was, but she'd still been a bit ignorant of what was going on.

_Hm_, she thought, as Harry vanished upstairs to feed Buckbeak the hippogriff, _maybe it's Ichigo who should be talking to him_… she nearly jumped out of her skin as the portrait of Sirius' mother started shouting vulgarities when the doorbell rang. She was starting to detest that painting, maybe more than Sirius himself.

"I thought you were going skiing?" she commented when she saw the source of the commotion was Hermione.

"To be honest – I detest skiing," Hermione admitted as Tatsuki helped her carry her trunk up to the room she was sharing with Ginny.

"I'm really glad you're here," Tatsuki confessed to her, "You can help Ginny stop me from strangling the idiot."

"What idiot?"

"Harry," Ginny sighed, shaking her head after she had happily greeted the newcomer. They quickly fetched Ron, and then the three of them told Hermione what had happened.

"I see," Hermione said slowly and thoughtfully, "if he thinks he's possessed…"

"I can tell him what it's like. Remember? The Chamber of Secrets? Great big deadly basilisk?" Ginny grimaced, "But he won't look at any of us; he barely stays in the room with us."

_Good_, Tatsuki thought; _I don't have to reveal Ichigo's secret after all_.

"All right," Hermione said, nodding as if she had a plan formulated already, "You go get some sandwiches, and I'll get the idiot."

"Good luck," Ron muttered as she left the room.

Somehow, Hermione managed to drag Harry down – by the ear, actually; Tatsuki and Ginny shared a look, and the karate champ knew the younger Weasley girl was thinking the same thing – both Tatsuki and Rukia and were starting to rub off on her, because that's exactly what they both would have done. The conversation didn't start off well; Harry was irritable, more than a bit sarcastic, and Tatsuki found herself clenching her right hand into a fist. _Calm down_, she told herself. _Punching Ichigo's head through a window didn't do much good; it won't do any good here, either_…._ Although Ichigo is a totally different sort and he can handle a whole different level of abuse than Harry can_.

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," Harry muttered defensively at one point.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Can I hit him now?" She asked Hermione plaintively, who just shook her head after seriously considering it.

"Maybe later."

"Well that was really stupid of you," Ginny was saying angrily. "Seeing as I'm the only person you know who's been possessed by Old Moldy." _Wow_, Tatsuki thought; _everyone is using Ichigo's nickname for him… the same way they're using Dumbridge_…

Harry gaped at Ginny, looking like a goldfish in a bowl. "I forgot," he whispered.

"Gee, how lucky for you."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," Tatsuki glared at him. Ichigo certainly was nowhere near as lucky. He got to remember every minute of his doppelganger's joyous possession – because Hichigo wanted to torture him with it. Ichigo had finally given Tatsuki the full story one day, sitting near the river. He had even let his inner hollow out very, very briefly – and under a very tight leash. When she thought of what her oldest friend had gone through… it made her want to hit Harry alongside the head even more. Maybe that's what Harry needed – a one on one chat with Hichigo. It was absolutely guaranteed to make you blush and your ears bleed.

His cheeks turned crimson. "So – do you think –"

"Can you remember everything you've been doing?" she asked. "Do you have gaping holes in your memory?"

After thinking about it, Harry shook his head.

"Then you weren't possessed."

"That dream, though…"

"Harry, you've had dreams like that before," Hermione reminded him, "Last year."

"But this was different," he insisted, "This time I _was_ the snake. What if he somehow transported me to London and –"

"When will you read _Hogwarts, a History_? When will you remember that you _cannot apparate or disapparate inside the school_?" Hermione's voice rose angrily, and she threw a book at him; she literally picked up a book at threw it at Harry, narrowly missing him. _Wow_, Tatsuki thought; _she really is angry at him_. Harry ducked, his face flushed.

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," Ron said, shaking his head, "It was all Ichigo and I could do to wake you up. You were thrashing around for minutes – got yourself all wrapped up in your bed sheets, and we had to untangle you..."

It was like a heavy load had suddenly been lifted off of Harry's shoulders, Tatsuki mused, as the atmosphere grew suddenly lighter. And Sirius – he seemed determined to make the holidays joyful for everyone, as he was happy – delighted – thrilled – overjoyed – to have a house full of people for Christmas. Tatsuki didn't really understand the holiday very well; she knew what it was and what it represented for the majority of the Western World, but it was not celebrated the same way in Japan, if it was celebrated at all. However, when in Rome, she thought, happily going with Tonks, Ginny and Hermione on a girls' day out to do some last minute shopping. She had already gotten gifts for both Fred and George when they were in Hogsmeade. But since everyone had been so nice, she felt she should get them a little something as well. She knew Ichigo and Rukia had both already done so; this meant that a trip to Diagon Alley was in order. This excited all three girls, as they had never been there without a large group, and they had been shopping for school supplies and fighting crowds of fellow Hogwarts students. So they were ready to thoroughly enjoy the trip. For Hermione, Tonks agreed that a book of advanced N.E.W.T. level spells was perfect. She bought Harry a book on owls that included a wealth of information on their health and upkeep. Ron was harder – she ended up buying him a Chuddly Cannons scarf. For Ginny, she got a new pair of gloves for Quidditch, since hers were not only second hand, but fourth hand and too big to boot. For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a matching pair of his and her mugs that kept the beverage at the right temperature; she had their names put on it. A pink scarf to match Tonks' hair was purchased when she wasn't looking; a muzzle for Mrs. Black (something of a joke, since Sirius was always joking about muzzling his mother). Tonks had thought he would get a kick out of it. Tonks spotted the special solution that Mad Eye used to clean his eye; and for Lupin she decided to splurge a little and get him a decent pair of men's leather gloves that would magically stretch to the right size. She had noticed his looking a bit shabby. Tonks also helped her wrap everything.

She was surprised to find a small stack of presents on the foot of her bed on Christmas morning. Apparently she hadn't been the only one who had been doing some last minute shopping.

Mrs. Weasley had given her a very pretty knitted sweater – she now looked like everyone else, she thought happily, as she slipped the tunic length garment on over her head, and feeling a warm glow somewhere deep inside. Fred gave her a gold necklace – it looked like an ancient coin – except that the figure on it moved. From what she could tell, it appeared to be an Amazon Warrior. From George and Fred – a whole big box of their products; since she knew what they charged for them, she actually blinked several times when she saw it. Hermione gave her a book – of course – on famous witches and wizards from around the world. Ginny had found a book on _How to Be a Beater_ – she got a chuckle out of that one. Harry and Ron had apparently had no clue, because she had more chocolate frogs than she thought she would ever eat – but as Ron explained to her later, it was the _card_ that mattered, and then _oohed_ with excitement when she apparently got some good ones. He had also given her a copy of the full list and their approximate 'street' value. _I guess even wizards have collectibles_, she mused, starting to appreciate the gift a bit more as he explained it; she was then able to look the wizards and witches up in Hermione's book to learn more about them. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks all apparently knew what color her new sweater was, because she got a scarf, hat and cozy socks to match it.

Ginny threw her arms around her. "Oh, these are wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Tatsuki grinned. She held up her book. "We are so going to kick ass next year." Ginny laughed and nodded. "It's too bad we already played Slytherin. I'd really love to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine."

Hermione already had her nose in the spell book. "Tatsuki, this is marvelous! Did you look at some of these spells?" She gushed with excitement, her eyes bright.

Tatsuki nodded. "Tonks and I both did, and she thought you wouldn't have a problem with them. To be safe, we also showed it to Lupin – who thought some of the spells might actually be too _easy_ for you." They all laughed at that, and Hermione couldn't wait to try some of them out, especially with Uryu, Toshiro and Ichigo, the only ones who could possibly be up at her level and help her with them. Tatsuki was relieved that Hermione was not jealous of the three boys; in fact, she actually seemed happy to have students at her level she could actually discuss things with that she didn't have to explain first what she was talking about. Or explain more than once. And that she could study and do homework with. She appeared to actually relish the competition.

"Shall we see if Harry and Ron are up yet?" Hermione reluctantly put the book down. The other two nodded.

"I'm curious to see what Harry thinks of Ichigo's…" Tatsuki said quietly. "He – had a hard time putting it together. Rukia and I had to do quite a bit. He gets somewhat emotional whenever his mom is involved." Since she had told both Ginny and Hermione what Ichigo had done, they understood what she was talking about.

They found Harry slowly going through what appeared to be a scrapbook; pouring over each word and picture. Ron, Fred and George were behind him, looking over his shoulders; all four were completely enraptured.

"That's your mum – wow, she looks young…" Ron said, pointing at something.

"She was – see, it says here it was her first year at Hogwarts," Harry said, "In fact, her first week."

"The album Hagrid gave you – it doesn't have any pictures of her this young, does it?" George asked.

"No, they're all of my mum and dad after they married."

The girls crowded around as well.

"Where'd he get the pictures?" Fred asked.

"His mother had them; they were stored away in boxes. Professor Dumbledore identified everyone," Tatsuki said, "Ichigo had copies made, and then he translated the journal entries and copied them into there as well. She also kept letters…" she pointed to a picture of two girls waving at the camera. "That's Ichigo's mother, there."

"Whoa," George said, "She's – gorgeous."

"Yeah," Tatsuki said quietly, "She was." She looked down at Harry. "There's a spell on the book – Ichigo can add stuff to it when he finds it."

"There's even a letter in there from Professor Dumbledore! Look!" Hermione said. Tatsuki nodded.

"It's – after Harry's parents were killed. There's a picture…" Tatsuki flipped, and then found the page she was looking for. A hush fell over everyone as they looked at it, and several jaws dropped. Harry's parents and Ichigo's; they were obviously in Japan. More tellingly, a very young Ichigo clung to his mom; Lily was also obviously pregnant.

"Wow – you two almost knew each other, way back when," Ron said.

"You have no idea," Tatsuki said grimly, "Masaki was Harry's godmother."

They all turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"Yeah – Dumbledore was this close," she held her fingers a hairsbreadth apart, "to letting her take you. You were almost raised in Japan, with Ichigo and his sisters." She sighed. "His explanation is in the letter."

"She didn't fight him?" Harry felt his jaw clench. Tatsuki sighed.

"Well… she argued a bit. Who would look for you in Japan, of all places? He almost caved… and considering how just about everyone forgot about her, and had no clue where she was… I think it's a pretty good bet that no one would have found you there."

So instead he'd ended up with the Dursleys and a completely miserable childhood on Privet Drive, when he could have been with Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu… had a really cool brother and sisters… even Sirius, when he looked through the album later, thought that maybe this might have been better for Harry. Lupin tended to agree with him; while Isshin Kurosaki was a little on the odd side, he said, he liked Ichigo and all of his friends – the ones who had ended up at Hogwarts and the ones who had stayed behind. All of them would have been more than capable of helping to protect Harry if any Death Eaters had figured out where he was. And, he said wryly, he would pit Ichigo's _grandfather_ against any of them any day of the week – even Old Moldy. The old man probably wouldn't even break a sweat. His power was definitely on a par with Professor Dumbledore. In fact, Lupin mused, it wouldn't surprise him to find that the Old Man was even stronger…

"Yeah," George said with a grin, "and Ichigo can just turn them all into rabbits for Rukia's bunny collection…" they all laughed at that comment and it lightened the mood considerably.

After a delicious Christmas lunch prepared by Mrs. Weasley was another visit to Mr. Weasley.

The hospital's waiting room was decorated for Christmas, giving the formerly dingy atmosphere a festive air. The same bored, blonde nurse was on duty; she appeared to be surprised when Tatsuki waved at her and wished her a Happy Christmas – and called her by name, _and_ gave her a Christmas Card. She actually smiled and wished the group a Happy Christmas back, staring at the card like she'd never seen one before. Tatsuki told them she had put all of their names on it; she thought the poor girl had needed some cheering up. They left her trying to find the best location to show off what appeared to be the only card she had received. Tatsuki's offering practically ensured Mr. Weasley of the best care that St. Mungo's could give him.

Mr. Weasley was a bit too hearty; it seems he and the junior healer on his case had been experimenting with cures, and they had tried, of all things, stitches… the younger visitors all decided then that a cup of tea would be nice right about then as his wife lit into him about trying muggle medicine... They ran into Neville on the Fifth floor; he and his gran were visiting his parents. They shared a ward with, of all people, Gilderoy Lockhart, their second year DADA Professor. The others explained to Tatsuki about Lockhart, and Neville's parents, not realizing she already knew: that the Longbottoms had been driven insane after being tortured with the _Cruciatus_ curse by Death Eaters; Lockhart had erased his own memory with a powerful memory charm when he had tried to use it on Harry and Ron, by using Ron's own unreliable broken wand… (AN). While they were there, they watched, as a man who appeared to be in a comatose state received a gift of a plant. None of them thought anything about it at the time.

As the days passed, the day of their return to Hogwarts drew nearer, Sirius grew more depressed as did Harry. Tatsuki felt like pulling out her hair over it, and often shared a frustrated look with Hermione and Ginny. The house went from festive to gloomy, and she started looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, even with Herr Dumbridge in charge. The three girls took to hiding up in the room with Buckbeak the Griffon.

On their very last day in London, Professor Snape arrived to see Harry. Mrs. Weasley told him while they were playing wizard chess in the bedroom. Everyone gaped at her.

"What's he want with you?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea!"

"Have you done anything?"

"NO!"

They looked at each other after Harry had gone downstairs, and then snuck down after him.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," they heard Snape saying. "But by all means Black, stay. I know how much you like to feel – involved."

There was a loud bang as a chair fell over. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh – nothing," there was a wealth of meaning in that one word. "The Head Master has sent me to tell you, Potter, that he wishes for you to study Occlumency."

"Study – what?" Harry asked. They could practically feel the contempt oozing out of the kitchen when Harry admitted he didn't know what Occlumency was. Hell, the only person eavesdropping who knew was Hermione… but that was to be expected.

"_Occlumency_, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but very useful."

_Penetration_? Tatsuki had to bite her lip as she looked over at Hermione; it almost sounded pornographic. Apparently the same thought had gone through the other girl's head, because she had turned beet red and shared a look with her as they tried not to burst into laughter.

"Why do I have to study this occlumathingie?"

"Because the Head Master thinks it is a good idea," Snape replied coldly, "Private lessons, once a week. No one is to know – most especially Dolores Umbridge. Is that clear, Potter?"

"Yes. Who will be teaching me?"

"I will be," Snape's voice sounded – well, utterly thrilled, Tatsuki thought with a dash of sarcasm. Probably as thrilled as Harry was to hear the answer. She saw Hermione and Ron both wince.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" Sirius asked, "Why are you doing it?"

"I suppose it's because he's delegated the job to me," Snape retorted icily, "I assure you that this is not a job I requested. There are quite a few other things I would rather be doing with my time – and other students I'd prefer to be instructing." There was the sound of a chair sliding back. "Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anyone asks, you are taking remedial potions." Snape made a noise. "Lord knows you can use the assistance; Kurosaki won't be able to do all of your homework forever."

"Hold it."

"What is it, Black? I'm in a hurry."

"Very well," Sirius replied coldly, "If I hear that you are using these lessons to give Harry a hard time, you will answer to me."

"How very touching. Surely you've seen how like his father Potter is – yes? Then you'll understand when I say he's so arrogant that any kind of criticism simply bounces right off of him."

Tatsuki looked worriedly at the others; Hermione appeared to want to yank open the door when they heard a scuffle. Her hand twitched as if she was going to grab for it. Ginny gripped the older girl's arm tightly.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus_. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed. I know better."

"Then why don't you tell him so? Are you worried he might not take the word of someone who's been hiding in mummy's house for the last six months?"

"So how's Malfoy these days? Overjoyed that his devoted lapdog is at Hogwarts?"

"Ah yes, well since you mention dogs… were you aware that he recognized you during your little jaunt to Kings Cross? Nice little excuse you have for never going outside again."

"No! Sirius don't do it!"

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Well, actually, now that you mention it – yes."

"Harry – move!"

"Yes Potter, do get out of the way!"

The kitchen door opened from both ends: Bill and Mr. Weasley came through one, while Ron, Tatsuki and Hermione barged through the other.

"Cured!" Mr. Weasley said happily, "Completely cured!"

He froze when he saw the tableau in front of him, as did the others. Snape and Sirius facing each other, wands out, pointing at each other's nose, with Harry between them, poised as if to ward them off, an expression of sheer panic on his face.

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Weasley said, gaping at the pair of them, "What…"

The two antagonists lowered their wands.

"Cured, then?" Snape said as he swept passed the Weasleys towards the door. "How fortunate. I was under the impression that snake's bite was incurable."

"Yes, well…" Mr. Weasley still appeared a bit uneasy. "They decided to try a new potion on it, something they just received… He – Healer Pym I mean – mentioned the main ingredient was from Japan – how unusual, all of a sudden I'm running into all sorts of wonderful things from Japan…"

Snape stopped and turned to look at Mr. Weasley, his expression suddenly keenly interested; Harry, Tatsuki, Ron and Hermione were all staring at him with a much similar look.

"This potion – what did it look like?" Snape asked slowly. The kitchen had suddenly filled up when they heard Mr. Weasley's voice, and everyone was wondering why Snape and the teens were so keenly interested in the potion. Bill reached into his greatcoat.

"Here – he's supposed to keep taking it for another week," he said, pulling out a flask with a translucent pink potion in it. Snape took it and swirled it gently, studying it closely for a moment, before he pulled the stopper out of it and held it under his nose, smelling it. A satisfied look crossed his face when he put the stopper back in and handed it back to Bill.

"Professor…" Hermione said, chewing her lip.

"Is that – one of…" Harry had been watching so intently he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath.

"Indeed it is, Potter," for once, Snape's tone was not condescending, "In fact, this is the very one that nearly blew up the potions lab while we were trying to recreate it."

Bill looked down at it with alarm.

"A simple problem with the translation from Japanese to English, nothing more," Snape said smoothly. "And if you ever get a chance," he said, continuing on his way, "you may want to give thanks to Masaki Kurosaki and her son – for creating and recreating that potion."

Everyone looked at Tatsuki, but it was Sirius who murmured, "Masaki's journals. Ichigo found that potion in her journals."

Harry nodded. "Plus a whole bunch of other stuff. I understand that St. Mungo's was planning to come and snatch him up if Umbridge wouldn't let him continue working on them. There were – how many?" he looked at Tatsuki and Hermione.

"He's found six that they've sent over," Tatsuki said, "Three are in process – they're in various stages of preparation; Professor Sprout is preparing herbs for another four…That's thirteen. And he's only halfway through the journals."

"And that's not including the spells and jinxes that she came up with, in addition to the potions," Hermione said, "They're absolutely brilliant."

"He and two of our other friends – Uryu and Toshiro – are recreating the potions and spells with Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick," Tatsuki said, "Ichigo said the hard part was determining what herbs his mother used – she didn't always write down the Latin name, especially in the earlier potions - but used the common local name instead. That's why they almost blew up the lab. They ended up creating an explosive with the wrong herb…"

"That's dangerous, don't you think?" Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"That's why they have _three_ Professors overseeing them," Lupin smiled over at her, "I think the boys will be just fine, Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**This happened in the second book, Chamber of Secrets.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think... **


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologize that I haven't been able to respond to reviewers the way I have been, but as I mentioned, I've been really really busy this week... **

**For this Chapter we adjourn to Soul Society. A little bit of mayhem ensues, and mayhem usually means - Kenpachi!**

**The usual disclaimers - I don't own characters, etc. etc. etc. - apply.**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

_:Zangetsu speaking:_

Chapter 32

"Ah, warmth," Ichigo said as they stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the Soul Society. He felt like he'd never get warm, the Gryffindor rooms were so cold. In fact, even with the fire, and the sleeping bags that Professor McGonagall had conjured for them, they'd ended up zipping all of them together into one big bag and crowding together, trying to stay warm – two plushy mod souls, four girls, Yoruichi and Ichigo. As tired as she was, Karin had had the presence of mind to go on the other side of her brother, sandwiching him in between Rukia and herself – it saved the other two girls some broken bones courtesy of a bunny-loving Soul Reaper. Not that anyone was thinking of getting touchy feely – it was just too damned cold. Even when he had started to become aroused being so close to his girl… the cold had made short work of it. When Professor Dumbledore walked in to check it out, Yoruichi was the only one awake – and she was glad no one had to see the look of anger that had crossed his face. The temperature had dropped another ten or fifteen degrees since Professor McGonagall had been in, and he added another layer of blankets and stoked the fire before he had gone to investigate the loss of heat in the dorm.

Momo told them later in a hushed voice that she had witnessed a showdown in the hallway when she was on her way to fetch them – Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick – all the Heads of House - all facing down Professor Dumbridge, with Filch cowering in the background. It was the first time she had seen Professor Dumbledore truly angry at Dumbridge, and he was telling her in no uncertain terms that she had stepped over the line this time… he would not stand for the health and safety of the students being put at risk.

||What did he mean by that?|| she asked at breakfast in a hushed voice. Professor Dumbridge hated it when they spoke Japanese with each other; they fully expected her to pull out another educational decree requiring English to be spoken at all times, banning them from speaking their native tongue. It was only a matter of time, they figured.

||She's trying to freeze Gryffindor out,|| Rukia sighed, ||It's even too cold for me up there. There was frost in the boy's dorms.||

||Frost?|| Toshiro raised his brows.

Ichigo nodded. ||I had to heat the clothes I'm wearing next to the fire to thaw them out…||

||We're sleeping on the floor next to the fire in the common room,|| Karin added, rubbing her arms, ||And we're still freezing. We connected our sleeping bags together and everyone actually huddled up for warmth. It was really horrid. I'm surprised I slept at all.||

"Yo!" Renji and Matsumoto were waiting for them when they exited out of the gate. "We thought you were coming yesterday?"

"We got delayed," Toshiro rolled his eyes; there was no way was he going to admit he got held up by a snowball fight… except that Momo had already launched into an animated explanation… he sighed and threw his 'sister' a frosty glare.

"Snowball fight?" Matsumoto grinned down at her Captain, "That's so…_cute_."

"Shut up," he muttered, "I couldn't say no when Yuzu asked me if I would let her have Ichigo for the morning… to build a snowman." Especially with Karin right behind her, a hopeful, pleading look on her face… he'd been successfully double-teamed and blind-sided by the Kurosaki twins.

An understanding look crossed his lieutenant's face. It was hard to say no to that particular sister. Well, either sister, actually...

"So…" Renji was smirking, "Did you have…fun?"

"Only Toshiro can turn a snowball fight into a command exercise," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya! We aren't at the school anymore, Kurosaki!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ichigo threw him a sly look, while waving his hand negligently. "You should be careful or I won't let you date my sister when she's old enough. In fact," he started smiling smugly, "I might just turn you into something else instead. Do you prefer rabbits or birds?" he asked with a playful gleam in his eyes, "Or I'm sure I could come up with something else, if you like. Those field mice are still scampering around…"

Toshiro went several shades of red, purple, and then white, especially when Yoruichi, Matsumoto and Momo went into hysterical laughter over the expression on his face. Even his zanpakuto – _the traitor_ – thought the comeback was amusing and was chortling quietly in his mind. Rukia just shook her head; her boyfriend must have a death wish, she thought ruefully. Or he really liked being cold.

"Actually, though, we did learn a few things during our – _command_ _exercise_," Ichigo said dryly as he walked ahead with the redheaded Vice-Captain of Squad Six. "We discovered we can channel our zanpakuto through our wands while we're in our gigai –"

Renji gave him a puzzled look. "Uh…gigai?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend. "I thought you would have figured it out by now, Renji."

His friend's eyes widened. "You mean –"

"Yeah; I've had it since right before Rukia's birthday. It finally gave out – it couldn't handle the stress of my _reiatsu_," Ichigo shrugged. "Urahara gave me one that's even more durable than my old body – so I guess I made out better in the end. Although it still feels strange sometimes; I had the last one for sixteen years…"

"Yeah, but that means…" Renji appeared to be disturbed by the whole thing as he stared down at his young friend; it meant that Ichigo was not truly a Substitute anymore; he should be _here_, in Soul Society, as a full-fledged Soul Reaper. If the newly reformed Central 46 were to find out, they might insist on him coming here permanently.

"I know – so don't tell anyone. My sisters don't know, and neither do my friends. My father was told by Captain Unohana that it didn't have but maybe three months left – it was getting really painful to get in and out of. So Urahara made a gigai for me. I'm pretty certain Toshiro knows – he's dropped enough hints about it. So here in Soul Society, it's just Rukia, Unohana-san, the Old Man, and now you that know. So keep a lip zipped until I get a chance to tell them in my own way."

The two were speaking in undertones; Renji had automatically dropped his voice to match Ichigo's when he realized how serious the topic was. "You think Yamamoto left you in Karakura as the defender…"

"Well, yeah, at least until I shipped to London…" Ichigo nodded, "I think that's what he planned, because it was still coming under attack from Hueco Mundo. Keep me there as the on-duty Soul Reaper until someone noticed… or said something. I was being trained… he knew about it, my dad said he was keeping tabs on my progress pretty closely and asking for regular status reports. I don't know what he has in mind after this, though, to be honest."

"We still have three empty Captain's slots," Renji said slyly and nudged him with an elbow, "If you know kido, and you're still training with Urahara and Yoruichi – and now you're learning this new magic – that makes you Captain material, especially with that _reiatsu_ of yours."

Ichigo grimaced. "I don't know about that…"

"Why not?" Renji looked at him curiously. "You're a natural, Ichigo. Look at the way you pulled everyone together to rescue Rukia: Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Yoruichi, Ganju and Hanataro – talk about diverse. You even got Kenpachi and me on board. I don't know too many other people who could have done that."

When they arrived at the Fifth Squad's training grounds, it wasn't long before they found themselves with an audience.

"Terrific," Ichigo muttered, rolling his shoulders to try to ease his tension, "Just what I need – spectators for utter failure." He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and glanced back to see Renji smirking at him.

"So give 'em something spectacular to see – what's this I hear about transfiguration?" he winked. "That should be interesting."

Hmmm. Maybe if he couldn't hit the target – he'd turn it into something else. He grinned back at Renji. They'd become close since their excursion into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. Not that they'd let anyone else know about it; it was a guy thing, Ichigo thought. They enjoyed their byplay too much, sort of like Ichigo and Uryu.

"So what do you want us to try first, Shiro-chan?" he heard Momo ask Toshiro – followed by the usual "It's Captain Hitsugaya damn it!" and a brief giggle. He and Renji had to avoid looking at each other, or they would have been on the ground, laughing hysterically. He heard Soifon complaining that she wanted to see him do his metamorph thing… she was finally hushed by Yoruichi, thankfully, before he could get too irritated. He really didn't want to work on that today; other than making sure his hair stayed the color it was meant to. So help him, he thought, if anyone irritated him today, they were going to get turned into a rabbit…. And he felt Hichigo's enthusiastic agreement: if _he_ had to be a rabbit, he wanted company.

"First, see if you can channel your zanpakuto through your wand again. I want to compare it to what you did yesterday," Toshiro said, "Now that we're all in our Soul Reaper forms."

"Right," Rukia said with a nod. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it, then said, "_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_!"

The wall of winter white was bigger than the one she had produced the day before, but not like the one she could do when using her zanpakuto. It was a mixture of snow and ice, not one or the other. It was, she observed, right in between the two.

"Hmm, interesting," Toshiro nodded as if he expected the result; "Momo?"

"Right," she said, nodding and knowing what he expected from her, "_Snap, Tobiume_!"

Like Rukia's _Hakuren_, the fireball that flew out of her wand was in between the one she had produced the day before, and her normal one. It was strong enough to partially demolish Rukia's _Hakuren_. Again, Toshiro did not appear to be surprised by the result.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah…_Getsuga Tensho_!"

What Tobiume hadn't wrecked, Ichigo finished destroying. Hmm, he thought; yesterday, Uryu had been all over him, saying that using his wand to channel Zangetsu made his _Getsuga Tensho_ look too much like a Quincy arrow and that Ichigo was treading on his territory, which had Zangetsu sniffing with indignation; however, in his Soul Reaper form, it appeared more like a narrow boomerang. Actually he rather liked it; he could aim it with more precision than he could the larger attack, and it was easier to miss others and hit what he wanted to. Even Zangetsu was radiating approval; he could feel the hum in the back of his mind.

"Very nice," Yoruichi said, "Can you use kido with it?"

"That's the next experiment," Toshiro said, "That's why I wanted to do this here…. In case it got away from us." He looked over at Ichigo. "Kurosaki – I explained why I felt that you're closer to doing it than the rest of us are. So I want you to try it first."

His statement may have surprised some of the watchers – especially since Ichigo was a novice kido user, while Momo and Rukia were two of the more accomplished practitioners in the Gotei 13. However, Toshiro had explained on the way over that because Ichigo had _inherited_ his skill from his mother – he was a natural at magic, whereas Toshiro, Momo and Rukia were able to do it because of the kido – that was why the young Captain believed that Ichigo was closer to achieving success. It made sense to the rest of them, and showed that Toshiro had actually thought the whole process through before making the decision to move their exercises to the Soul Society and out of the Room of Requirement.

Ichigo pondered the matter for a moment, trying to decide which kido spell he wanted to try first. He heard Yoruichi murmur something, and he glanced over at her questioningly; she nodded once, and he shrugged. It was one of his better kido spells, and the first attack spell he'd learned. And she was one of his kido teachers, so he figured she would know… Of course, it was also the first one he'd ever gotten blasted with… courtesy of Byakuya. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the spell; then he pointed the wand at the target, and using it as if it were an extension of his finger, he said, "_Hado_ four, _Byakurai_!"

For a moment, nothing happened; then he felt his arm start to tingle as if he'd touched something metal to an electric socket, and a moment later a powerful streak of pale lightening burst out of the end of his wand, sped towards the target, and completely demolished it.

There was dead silence for a long moment after the smoke from the explosion cleared.

"That – was _Byakurai_?" he heard Nanao say in a shocked whisper.

"And that is why I wanted to do this here," Toshiro finally managed to say. His voice sounded strained, and he looked a little wild around the eyes. "I had a feeling this was going to happen… "

"That – definitely would have taken out a castle wall…" Yoruichi agreed.

"I – I will be reporting back to the Head Captain now…" another voice said, sounding just as strained; Ichigo thought it was Sasakibe, "I think he will want to see this for himself."

"How's your wand, Ichigo-kun?" Momo asked in a worried tone when she saw Ichigo inspecting his wand.

"Its fine," he said with relief. He'd been worried for a moment…

_: Relax Ichigo_: he heard Zangetsu say in his head. _:The wand protected itself. And I shielded it with a layer of reiatsu in order to protect it. The core of Thestral tail hair appears to like it here, in Soul Society. That is why it worked here, and not at Hogwarts; although I believe that now that it has started using kido, it will be able to do so again_.:

_Thanks_, Ichigo thought back at his zanpakuto. He looked over at Toshiro, and the Tenth Squad Captain saw that Ichigo had something to share… he stepped closer, and listened carefully when Ichigo relayed what Zangetsu had just told him. He peered up at the substitute appraisingly, and nodded slowly.

"Try something else…" Rukia suggested, breaking into their conversation. She wanted to see more; he glanced at her, there was a gleam in her eye, he thought maybe it was pride.

"Um…" he wracked his brains for a moment, and then did one he knew like the back of his hand – from seeing Rukia do it so often, "_Hado_ Thirty three, _Sokatsui_!"

This time there were yelps, a few screams, and even Ichigo staggered back from the recoil when the spell burst forth from the wand, with far more power than the spell normally had. Renji caught and braced him from behind so he didn't end up on his butt. He thought he heard Renji mutter something that sounded like 'Holy Shit!' but he could not be sure, and even his friend staggered a few feet before he was able to stop both of them. Although when he turned to thank Renji, he found that the one who had actually stopped their skid backwards had been Komamura – who had himself been pushed back a foot before he'd gotten the pair stopped. They murmured their thanks to the large, wolf-headed Captain, and turned to look at the gaping hole in the retaining wall….

"That – was more like _Soren_ _Sokatsui_!" someone said. He thought it sounded like Byakuya.

"What's the highest level spell you've done?"

Ichigo glanced back at the speaker; it was someone he didn't recognize.

"Captain of the _Kido_ Corps," Yoruichi whispered.

"Uh," Ichigo thought about it; Yoruichi had jumped him all over the place. "Well, I've used _Bakudo_ 61, _Rikujokoro_, in my inner world…"

"You… used _Rikujokoro _on your zanpakuto?" the Captain's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"No," it was Byakuya who replied for Ichigo, which had everyone staring at him, even Ichigo. _Captain Kuchiki was replying for the Substitute?_ "He used it on his inner hollow."

"Yep. And I turned him into a rabbit, too," Ichigo smirked, trying to cover his irritation that Byakuya knew him so well; this statement had everyone gaping at him.

"You… turned him… into a… rabbit?" This was Ukitake, who glanced at Rukia, and appeared to be trying to hold back laughter. Everyone knew of Rukia's bunny love, and Ichigo's disdain for the same rodent.

"Oh, he's made me tons of rabbits," Rukia gushed happily, "I've even given them away to the rest of the Fifth year girls, and now we've started giving them to the First years…"

Momo clapped and did a little hop, squealing, which drew more than a few smiles. Her friends thought it was wonderful to see her so happy, after everything that had happened with Aizen. She had been so depressed that people had despaired of her ever pulling out of it. "And he made a whole bunch of butterflies yesterday out of snowballs…" She tapped her chin, thinking, "And he's really, really good at birds too; he also turned some snowballs into swallows and sent them flying back at the Professors, and he made this absolutely beautiful macaw that Professor McGonagall fell in love with and just had to have…"

"I think we get the picture," Kyoraku said, smirking slightly, and tipping his hat at her. She was so rosy cheeked talking about the snowball fight against the Professors, and what they had done, that her enthusiasm was catching. They spent the next several hours practicing, with the more accomplished _kido_ experts offering suggestions and wanting to see different spells attempted. The _Kido_ Captain in particular was extremely interested in the exercise. He studied Ichigo very closely, and as soon as he understood thoroughly what the Substitute Soul Reaper was doing, he guided the other three in their attempts. By the end, all four were successfully using their wands to enhance and amplify _kido_ spells.

"Kurosaki-san," the Captain finally said to him, "Have you ever attempted _Hado_ 88, _Hiryugekizokushintenraiho_?"

Ichigo blinked at him, before he shook his head. He had not attempted any destructive spells above _Hado_ 63, _Raikoho_. Several of the onlookers cringed at the thought of what that higher level destructive spell in the hands of a novice user could do, Byakuya in particular. The Captain then patiently and pain-stakingly walked him through it, until he was able to use it without his wand. He ignored the fact that several shields – _Danku_, or _Bakudo_ 81 – went up by nervous onlookers who all stepped back several paces. Except for Yoruichi, Ichigo noticed with some gratification. Of course, with her speed, she could flash step out of the way of danger faster than anything could hit her.

The effect of the spell without his wand was short of devastating.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," the _Kido_ Captain mused, rubbing the side of his nose, as an extremely wide crater – wider than anything anyone had ever seen – was left in its wake. "With your _reiatsu_, the higher level spells are extremely destructive. And I suspect that if you were to get up to the very high levels, only the Head Captain would be able to break out of even one of your mid-level restraints, let alone a high level one." He glanced appraisingly at the young man. "Now, please, try it with your wand."

Even Ichigo looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Um…" Momo said meekly, "Pardon me, but I'd rather not destroy the Fifth Division…" Someone else coughed.

"Ah, my mistake," the Captain said, bowing in her direction, a faint smile on his face. "Perhaps we should adjourn to _our_ training grounds, and you can try it there…"

Ichigo wasn't the only one who looked at him with interest; the _Kido_ Corps training grounds were usually off limits; only several people had been given access to them over the years, and only several were allowed in now – Ichigo, Momo, Rukia, and Toshiro; Byakuya and Yoruichi, who had both used them to train in the past; Unohana; and the Head Captain. Everyone else remained outside, pacing and waiting with agitation, for the result of the test. Nanao in particular looked longingly in the direction they had gone; as one of the better _kido_ users with the squads, she had always wanted to be invited to train with the _Kido_ Corps, but she hadn't yet.

"Someday, Nanao-chan," her Captain murmured so that no one else could hear. She sighed.

The ground suddenly shook with what felt like a small earthquake – if Soul Society actually suffered from earthquakes. It was powerful enough to knock several of the waiting officers off their feet, and one or two Captains.

"Was…that…" Soifon whispered her face white and her eyes getting a slightly wild look. She had been one of the ones knocked on her ass.

"I can't think of anything else it could have been," Ukitake replied, hiding his smile. He looked over at his old friend, who had hidden behind his hat. Kyoraku had to be laughing openly, to be hiding like that.

"Well, if Ichigo-kun was scary before, he is more so now, don't you think?" Shunsui finally said. A few moments later Byakuya exited the grounds, his face deathly pale and appearing as if his nerves were shot.

"Captain Kuchiki was that –" Renji nearly pounced on his Captain. Byakuya held up a hand, forestalling any more questions.

"It most certainly was," Byakuya replied, his voice a bit unsteady. "And – I think even Aizen would be severely injured by what I just witnessed."

They stared at him, stunned. Byakuya was a man not easily shocked, and to see him so – shaken – by something was an extraordinarily rare event. He was also not a man for making rash statements, so if he were to say that he thought Aizen would be severely injured by the attack he had just witnessed… then they could take it as gospel truth.

A few minutes later, the others followed him out, looking just as stunned; Ichigo was staring at his wand like it was an alien object he had just picked up, and didn't have a clue what it was. The only person who appeared to be fairly calm was the _Kido_ Captain – things had apparently gone the way he had expected, and the Head Captain, who never appeared ruffled.

"Ichigo – are you okay?" Renji asked him, seeing the shell-shocked look on his much younger friend's face. Ichigo's hair had started to turn a multitude of different colors… in rapid succession.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo looked up at him blankly, "Oh, uh… hi Renji."

_Uh-oh,_ he thought, looking back at Captain Unohana for help.

"Best take him for some food," she instructed, "Protein first; and then maybe something with sugar."

Renji nodded. "Right away!" he said, steering Ichigo away towards the area of the Seireitei that had the dining areas, trying to ignore the fact that his friend's hair was turning blue...

"Lieutenant Abarai," the Head Captain called after him, "Put it on the First Squad's account. Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Right – make sure it doesn't get out of hand," Toshiro nodded, immediately following them.

"I think all four of you appear to be in need of some sustenance after that," Yamamoto said, "Today, it's on me."

"Thank you, Head Captain, Sir!" Rukia and Momo chimed in unison, hurrying after Renji and Ichigo. They hadn't gotten far – only a few yards – when Renji and Ichigo ran straight into Kenpachi Zaraki.

_Oh no,_ Renji thought frantically, _Not now… he's not in any shape for this_… Rukia must have thought the same thing, because he heard her give a panicked _'eep'_ when she saw the Captain of the Eleventh Squad loom over them, with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind him. The excited chatter behind them died, as everyone realized what this usual confrontation yielded. Two people immediately took several steps forward: Unohana and Yamamoto.

"See, Kenny? I told you it was Ichi!" Yachiru said from her usual post on Kenpachi's back, raising her fist in triumph.

"For once, she was right," Ikkaku muttered to his friend, who just smiled. "And she didn't get us lost, either."

"Well, now, Ichigo – you could have stopped by and said hello," Kenpachi grinned down at them and Renji cringed as Ichigo just stared back up at him. Toshiro groaned. This was not going to go well – he could tell. Even Hyorinmaru was cringing at what was possibly coming...

"Hello?" Ichigo parroted, still sounding like he was in shock. Renji winced as Kenpachi frowned and bent down to stare in Ichigo's face, studying him.

"Heh, what's wrong with him? He's not acting like himself," he asked, actually poking Ichigo in the forehead with something that, for Kenpachi resembled concern, an action which normally would have gotten an irritated reaction from the strawberry headed teen, and if he was really feeling short tempered a swipe at the offending hand with his zanpakuto. "And what the hell is going on with his hair?"

"Ah, low blood sugar – we need to get him some food," Toshiro said hurriedly, in an attempt to ward off the impending disaster.

"So I guess he's in no condition to fight then," Kenpachi said with a disappointed expression, "Too bad."

"Fight?" Ichigo said curiously, "We can fight…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed. Renji shook his head, but then realized that Ichigo still had his wand in his hand, and had raised it…

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro realized this at the same time, and could only stare at him; there was no time for anyone to stop what he was about to do…

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, heh, heh - I know, I'm bad... you'll just have to wait to see what happens...<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, a lot of people have guessed what I'm going to do with Kenpachi... so without any more delay, here's the next chapter.**

**And a great BIG thanks to cmcwiki for the spell idea used in the second half of the chapter. If anyone has any more, you can PM me, and if they fit... I'll try to work them in. Potions are also welcome.  
><strong>

**As always, I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, just this story idea.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Yachiru found herself dropping down the six plus feet to land with a hard thud on the street as Ikkaku and Yumichika stared in dumbfounded shock at the empty space where their Captain had once stood.

"_Ouch_!" Yachiru rubbed her backside, and looked around for Kenny, to yell at him for dropping her so suddenly – but he was nowhere to be found. "Um – Kenny? KENNY?"

"Uh…" Renji gulped, and looked over at Toshiro for help; but the white haired Captain's jaw had dropped, and he was gaping in shock, as were Rukia and Momo. Yoruichi had flash stepped forward, as had Unohana and Yamamoto, followed closely by the other Captains, who had all clustered around to stare at them in stunned silence.

_No one had seriously thought he could really do it_… Toshiro thought, panicking, as he stared downward toward street level, _especially to someone with Kenpachi's massive reiatsu…we were really all just joking about it, even Ichigo_…

"Where's Kenny?" Yachiru demanded to know. If Ichigo had sent him flying off into the koi pond again, he should have sent her also – that had been so much fun! Slowly, Toshiro raised a hand and pointed to a spot several feet away from her, where a very large, muscular, black and white floppy eared rabbit was sitting and staring around with some confusion. His coat colors exactly matched the way his clothing covered his body… right down to the black spot over his one eye where the eye patch normally was. The pink haired terror turned to stare at the rabbit – who stared back at her. Ikkaku and Yumichika also stared down at the rabbit with shock, and it was Yumichika who finally got down and studied the animal closely.

"It must be the Captain," he said finally, his voice revealing how stunned he was, "Look – he even has the 'Eleven' Kanji on his back…"

"He did it," Momo whispered, her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, he actually did it."

For a long moment no one said anything, and then a very, very rare sound was heard – creaky laughter. Only three individuals actually knew who was laughing; and then, as if not believing their ears, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake slowly turned to look at the Head Captain, as he laughed at the sight of Kenpachi Zaraki, fearsome Captain of the Eleventh Squad, turned into a lowly rabbit. When Renji and Toshiro realized just who it was that was laughing, they both heaved sighs of relief, as it meant that there would most likely be no reprisals.

"Ahem," Yamamoto finally said, after getting his unforeseen break in protocol under control. "Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Hmm?" the Twelfth Squad Captain jumped a little and turned a startled gaze to the Head Captain. He in particular had been most amused at seeing his verbal sparring nemesis transformed into a rodent.

"You have a rather rare opportunity here. Since we don't know how long this condition will last, I suggest you make the most of it and gather what data you can – without dissecting him or killing him, mind you," the Head Captain ordered sternly, "We do rather need him operational and in one piece." Mayuri's eyes lit up with a fiendish glee as Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other, with concern.

"Nemu, gather him up quickly and let's get back to the lab! Hurry it up, girl; we may not have a lot of time!" Mayuri snapped at his daughter; he was already running through what kind of tests he was going to want to run on his nemesis, now that he had him at his mercy, so to speak. Mayuri would have to send young Kurosaki a thank you card for this little gift of an opportunity. Perhaps he would not dissect his friends…

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," she replied in a monotone. The Kenpachi-rabbit, sensing the peril he was in, tried to run, but Nemu was even faster than he was, and successfully snatched him up and carried him back to her father, and the pair then raced back to their lab with the frantically kicking Captain Rodent.

"Uh… I think we should go with them…" Ikkaku said, watching them run off with their Captain.

"I agree," Yumichika nodded, and the pair hastily excused themselves to follow the mad scientist and his beautiful Vice Captain to the Twelfth Squad.

"Ichi, how long is Kenny going to stay like that?" Yachiru asked, "Because he could be really fun to play with…"

Renji looked over at Ichigo, who had slumped against him tiredly, his eyes partially closed and his hair a dull shade of brown. He looked back at Captain Unohana. "I don't know about dinner, here Captain…" he said to her, as Toshiro patiently explained that Kenpachi would probably turn back to normal sometime within the week. With Ichigo's spells, it was hard to say for certain, because those he was good at lasted longer than normal, and those he wasn't, well, he had trouble getting them to work at all. Transfiguration was something he was obviously extremely good at. Yachiru pouted; could he turn her into a rabbit? Because it looked like it could be fun...

Captain Unohana laid a hand against Ichigo's forehead, and sighed. "He's dropped his blood sugar perilously low; has he had any sort of problem like this before?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, not at all… in fact, he's disgustingly healthy and robust. He can keep going… and going… and going… when others have long since dropped." _Like that cute pink bunny with the drum and glasses in the TV commercials_, she thought, _And just when you think he's done, he gets up and starts going again_.

"Do you think –" Momo started, and Unohana looked over at her. "Well, he's not really used to _kido_; and he's done quite a lot of it today. Plus, the Gryffindor dorms have been freezing the past two days, and I noticed he didn't eat much – no one did from Gryffindor – could that have anything to do with it?"

"Possibly, but it's very hard to say," Unohana said with a faint frown, "I can give him enough energy to get him to dinner, but he needs to eat – it's very important. And then rest, especially tomorrow."

His friends nodded, and continued on their way, with the rest of the Captains watching them leave. Shunsui went over to Byakuya, who was still pale and appeared a little shaken.

"Just a little word of advice - when he decides he wants to marry Rukia-chan, I'd say yes as quickly as possibly," the older Captain advised with a friendly hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "or you could find yourself with an insatiable desire for carrots."

If anything, that caused Byakuya to get even paler, and he vanished quickly, which caused Yoruichi to chuckle wickedly and give the Eighth Squad Captain an amused look.

"Just when you think he can't get any scarier…" Shunsui murmured to her and his oldest friend, who had also remained behind. Ukitake smiled faintly.

"Yes, but aren't you glad he's on _our_ side?" the Captain of Squad Thirteen replied, which had many of those around him nodding fervently, or having nightmares of what could have happened if Ichigo had been allied with Aizen… if he hadn't had Yoruichi and Urahara and the Vizards to help guide him… the potential for disaster there had been enormous, but thankfully had been diverted, whether by fate or something else, no one knew. However, they could all be thankful that yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed on _their_ side, inner hollow and all.

#

_I am never riding the Knight Bus again_, Tatsuki thought, as she and Ginny clung to one another out of fear for their lives. Hermione had actually ridden this thing to Sirius's house to begin with; she couldn't believe the other girl had actually gotten on it again, willingly, to return to Hogwarts. The loud BANG it made every time it changed locations made her jump. And this was Harry's second time on the bus, as well, she remembered. When the bus finally rolled to a stop outside the gates of Hogwarts, she was never so happy to see a place in her entire life, as she and Ginny raced each other for the exit. Ron, she noticed, was not too far behind them.

Lupin and Tonks had accompanied them; they helped unload their luggage, and then said goodbye to them all with words of caution and made Harry promise to study hard with Snape.

"What the bloody…" Ron said as they stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. The temperature felt warmer outside than it did in here!

"Welcome to our world," Rukia said ruefully, finishing moving a couch back into place. "It's almost back to normal, actually. It's been positively frigid in here for the past few weeks. We've been living – and sleeping – down here next to the fire."

"How did this happen?" Harry said, looking around for Ichigo.

"Gee, we'll give you one guess," Karin said to him, rolling her eyes as she rejoined them after coming back down the stairs. "My brother even got sick – bronchitis, complicated by someone almost hitting him with a jinx. He thinks maybe he didn't deflect it enough, and it just grazed him." She shook her head. "It took a day or two for Madam Pomfrey to get a handle on it – and then she absolutely ordered him not to come back here until the temperature was back to normal."

"Another ten degrees to go," Rukia said, dropping down on the chair she had just moved.

"But… Ichigo _never_ gets sick," Tatsuki said dumbfounded, trying to remember the last time her friend had had anything more serious than a mild case of the sniffles.

"Well, like we said, he may have had a little help. _Mucus ad Nauseam – _the Curse of the Bogies," Rukia sighed. "He already wasn't feeling that great – so…" she shrugged. Tatsuki didn't push it – the look in Rukia's eye suggested there may have been other extenuating circumstances. She was pretty sure Rukia would tell her later when they were alone.

"Where is he?" Harry asked. Great, what a wonderful welcome back...

"Up in medical," Karin replied, "You can go see him if you want. He may even be down at dinner already."

"Who tried to curse him?" Hermione asked, dragging her trunk toward the girls' dorm. Karin followed, as did Rukia, Ginny and Tatsuki.

"We're not sure," Rukia said, "Could have been a couple of people… hurry up and get your stuff stowed away, so you can give me a hand with the temperature."

"A hand?"

"Well, he's had nothing to do but work on the journals up in medical… and guess who had a nice little spell that would work just perfectly in this situation?"

Ginny laughed. "Let me guess – his mother?"

"Got it in one; it transfers the environmental conditions from one area to another; so I've been swapping our cold with Dumbridge's warmth." Rukia groaned. "It's tough doing it on my own, though; and Uryu, Momo and the others have been trying to take the warmth out of other areas and send it here, as well, but I figure if a whole bunch of us send her _our_ cold, and steal her warmth…"

"Classic," Fred said, as he and his brother went off to their own dorm. Ron and Harry went up to theirs, Harry was already feeling depressed about being back, and now this. Neville, Dean and Seamus were already back; and he was surprised to find Yuzu sorting Ichigo's clothes and repacking them into his trunk, with the help of a house elf. Yuzu looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello Harry, Ron," she said brightly.

"Um, hello. What are you doing?" Ron replied a bit puzzled.

"Oh – all of my brother's stuff got a bit wet and musty from the frost in the dorms, so Winky and I washed everything. We're just putting it back now since he can't come in here yet and do it himself."

"There was _frost_ in here? _It was that cold_?"

"Incredible, don't you think?" Neville walked over to join them. He wouldn't meet their gaze, not just yet; he was still a bit embarrassed from having been caught at the hospital visiting his parents. "I can't believe that was allowed to happen."

"Momo-san…" Yuzu checked around carefully before she continued, and in a lower tone of voice, "witnessed Professor Dumbledore giving Professor Umbridge a piece of his mind for doing it. He said he was forced to put up with many things since the Ministry had put her here, but he was not going to allow her to put the health and safety of the students at risk." She sighed, "And then my brother got sick a few days later, and I understand he really hit the roof then." Winky was nodding.

"Winky saw him; he was furious," the house elf said in a soft voice.

"If it was that cold, why didn't one of the other Houses put them up?" Seamus asked stiffly.

"We offered – but Ichigo said if we did, he was pretty sure our temperature would go out next. He didn't want us to get cold, also," Yuzu replied.

"She's an old hag," Harry muttered after Yuzu and Winky had left, "A horrid, horrid old hag!"

"You got that right, mate," Dean shook his head. "This was just – vindictive." Seamus and Neville nodded with agreement, and Ron pressed his lips together angrily. "I'm betting they wished they had never left Japan."

Harry looked away; he was wishing he had never left Sirius' house. "I'm going downstairs. It's warmer than this," he said, heading for the door. The others followed him, silently agreeing. They stopped when they saw the girls waving their wands and speaking in Japanese… oh, right – Rukia had wanted help… Karin helped them with the Japanese pronunciation, and they went back up to their dorm – it was still pretty chilly up there – and felt a rather vindictive pleasure in warming the place up with heat stolen from Dumbridge's own rooms. Once they had done what they could, they went back down to the Great Hall.

Ichigo was already downstairs, at the Gryffindor table, talking with Uryu.

"Hey – how was your Christmas?" He asked Harry when he saw them coming. Uryu nodded at them and walked back to his own Ravenclaw table. Harry mentally sighed; he liked the other boy, but he was just not as – well, easy to get to know – as Ichigo was.

"Good. And yours?" He sat down on Ichigo's left, leaving the right side for Rukia when she came down. Ichigo grinned lopsidedly.

"I'm guessing you heard," he said. There was a slightly hoarse quality to his voice, Harry noticed. Ron sat on the other side of the table, next to Neville.

"That's bloody awful, what happened. Do you know who tried to curse you?" the other ginger haired teen asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I have one or two ideas. We were all getting along fine until a few Slytherins came back early…" he replied darkly. Even the lone Slytherin that had stayed the entire time had been fine and fairly easy to get along with, without the rest of his House around; and he'd actually appeared to be having fun. He'd seemed uneasy, almost as if he'd wanted to apologize to Ichigo after the curse. As if he knew who had done it, Ichigo mused, and why.

"Well, we only have ten more degrees to go," Rukia said cheerfully as she and the other girls joined them, and she slid her arms around him.

"Uh… you're a little chilled," he said, shivering.

"Well, pardon me," she sniffed, insulted, "I'm not living in a nice heated hospital wing." He kissed the top of her head to let her know he was just teasing her.

"Um – Ichigo – thank you. For the book – it was really great…" Harry said, wanting to thank him before he forgot. Ichigo and Rukia both smiled at him.

"I picked out the book," Rukia grinned at him, "Ichigo's hopeless with stuff like that." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I knew what I was doing months ago… I've been working on it for a while," the Substitute Soul Reaper said. "I've still got a few journals to go through – I didn't do them in order, unfortunately – they weren't dated – but Rukia and Tatsuki figured out how to spell the book so that when I add to it, the additions will go in the proper sequence. In English," he grinned. "And I think there are more photos back home." He glanced back at the head table and dropped his voice lower. "Professor Dumbledore told me he still has my mother's initial letter to him, after your parents were killed…" Harry's eyes widened and he looked over at Ron, and Hermione, who had also joined them. They were both listening avidly. "He's going to look for it and give it to me. When I get it, I'll add it." Ichigo smiled. "You'll end up with something of a record of your mother's life at Hogwarts, and a bit after…

In actuality, Ichigo already had the letter, but his mother, in arguing for taking Harry, had told the Head Master all about Soul Reapers. Ichigo had been leaving out all the references Masaki had made to them for much later on, if they occurred together. There was a very brief reply from Dumbledore, that he had also left out, basically to the point that he already knew about Soul Reapers and they needed to speak in person. Apparently Masaki had traveled in secret to visit Dumbledore here, at Hogwarts, where they had discussed the issue at length, and Dumbledore had thought about the matter for some time before writing her the final letter that had declined the offer, and explained why.

The next day was a horribly dreadful Monday, that even successfully asking out Cho to the next Hogsmeade trip couldn't brighten. Harry dreaded the six o'clock hour, and even though Ichigo was back in their dorm – the temperature finally being back to normal – come six, he dragged his unwilling body to the Potions Master's office. The next few hours were grueling, to say the least, and he felt horrible by the time he joined the others in the library. They returned to the Common Room, only to find it crowded because Fred and George were demonstrating their latest product, Headless Hats. Harry groaned; he couldn't do his homework, he had too much of a headache to do it, and decided to go to bed. He felt as horrid as he had the night he had had the vision about Mr. Weasley and the snake…

"Harry? Harry!"

He was being slapped in the face. Insane laughter, jubilant laughter, in his head faded away, and he opened his eyes, panting, and stared up at Ron and Ichigo. His scar was throbbing. He had passed out before reaching his bed and was lying sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…" Harry groaned as he sat up with their help. "He's… happy. Really happy."

"Moldy?" Ichigo asked him, a worried scowl on his face. Harry nodded.

"Something's happened that he's been hoping for."

"What?" Ichigo muttered, looking off in the distance, his scowl getting deeper.

"Hermione sent us to check on you," Ron said in a low voice as they helped Harry up. "She figured your defenses would be lowered, since Snape's been fiddling around with your mind and all…"

Both of his friends looked doubtful as they helped Harry toward his bed, and Harry just slumped against the pillows, not even bothering to change. One of them threw a blanket over him, but he didn't bother looking to see who. He couldn't help but think that his first taste of Occlumency had actually weakened him, not strengthened him… and he wondered why the Dark Lord was so, so very happy…

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is... reviews might help keep me on pace... I'm still really busy with physical therapy, plus I've started working on the next book (of course I won't post that until this is complete!), but this still needs editing as I go...<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

**Well, here's the next chapter. Expect a slight lull in the action as it builds up towards the final confrontation...A lot of little stuff in this chapter, it's more of a "day in the hectic life of..." bridge chapter and does a lot of jumping around, so try to keep up...  
><strong>

**I apologize that I haven't been able to respond to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but as you already know, I've been busy with physical therapy and doctor's appointments... and which would you rather have, me writing to you, or working on this and the sequel, LOL?**

**So, as always I do not, alas, own either Harry Potter or Bleach (but for those of you who have read the latest chapter... Good for Yamamoto! And did anyone guess about Ginju?)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

They discovered the next morning when Hermione received the Daily Prophet exactly why Old Moldy was so happy; and it made them decidedly _unhappy_.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

"Announced late last night," Ichigo glanced over at Harry. "So that's why…"

"Ten high-security prisoners…" Rukia mused, "That's quite a lot."

"And they're blaming it on _Sirius_?" Harry all but snarled.

"Well, Chocolate Bar doesn't have much other choice, does he?" Hermione theorized grimly, using Ichigo's nickname for the Minister of Magic; when asked how he kept coming up with such interesting nicknames, he'd been embarrassed and admitted it was because he couldn't remember their real ones. "What's he going to say, 'oh gee everyone, Dumbledore said this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Old Moldy' – whose revival he's been _denying_ up until now?"

Harry sighed. The signs of disaster were right there in the paper, but few of his fellow students even realized it, except for maybe the members of the DA. He glanced at Ichigo, to see his reaction – but he was staring at the staff table with a darker scowl than usual. Harry followed his gaze, where he saw that Dumbledore and McGonagall were deep in conversation; Professor Sprout was so intent on the article that she was ignoring everything else; and Dumbridge, instead of watching for misbehaving students that she could shove into detention the way she normally did, was gulping down her food and shooting malevolent looks at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

_Like it's all their fault_, he thought venomously.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said suddenly, straightening up with alarm.

"What now?" several voices asked in unison.

"It's – horrible…just…" Hermione folded the paper over so Harry, Ron and Tatsuki could read it.

TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER

"Broderick Bode," Tatsuki said slowly, "wasn't he in the same room as that former Professor of yours?"

"Yes, he was – the bed opposite," Harry nodded, "I remember he was just lying there, staring at the ceiling."

"Not only that," Hermione whispered, "but we saw the means of death arrive. A Christmas present – a plant, remember? It was Devil's Snare!"

"Why didn't we recognize it?" Ron banged the table with his fist, causing dishes and cutlery to rattle. "We've dealt with it!"

"Who expects to see it in a hospital?" Hermione pointed out, "And as a potted plant? It's a fiendishly clever way to commit murder."

"I met Bode once," Harry said slowly. Everyone looked at him with surprise. "It was on an elevator, at the Ministry. He was an Unspeakable. He works – I mean worked - at the Department of Mysteries where your dad was attacked."

"And that's where Sturgis Podmore was trying to get into when he was caught…" Ron said slowly. They all stared at each other, trying to puzzle it out; when Hermione suddenly stood, and said, "I have to send a letter…it…well, I don't know whether…worth trying…only one who can…" before she went hurrying out, leaving them all gaping behind her.

"I hate it when she does that," Ron sighed as they left the Great Hall in her wake. "Thinks we can read her bloody mind…"

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said their friend, who'd been standing aside for a group of Ravenclaws, among them Toshiro who appeared as if he wanted to hang back and ask them something, but the crowd pressing forward didn't allow him to. The First Year was forced to continue on and keep going.

"All righ', you all?" the half giant asked; he was still heavily bruised, in addition to attaining some new ones. His smile was not much more than a pained grimace.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Fine, fine… jus' busy, yeh know…"

"Hagrid, how can you say that when even your bruises have bruises?" Ichigo remarked dryly, "Just how 'busy' have you been?" Hagrid had since been 'officially' introduced to the Karakura Contingent, and he'd seen Ichigo step between some Slytherins and Harry. So he'd figured that they were all right – especially when he found out exactly who Ichigo's mother was. He'd been a bit curious as to how Ichigo had his mother's surname… something, Ichigo had explained, he'd been curious about himself. It turned out that his mother had decided to get her driver's license… and the person sitting in front of her in Driver's Education had been… Isshin Kurosaki. His father told him she had often teased him that the only reason she had married him was because she wouldn't have to change her name. It had brought up another question in Harry's mind – his grandfather's surname was different.

"If your parents were both Kurosakis… how is he a Yamamoto?" he'd asked without actually thinking about it. Ichigo had rolled his eyes, and Hermione had sighed and shaken her head, immediately figuring out the answer.

"Duh, simple – he's my great-grandfather." _Hell_, Ichigo had thought, _he's probably old enough to throw more than a few extra greats onto that title._

"Oh, well – the salamanders got scale rot…an' I'm on probation…"

"Probation?" Ron said loudly. A number of students looked at him, so he lowered his voice.

"Er, yeh may not ha' noticed, but the inspection didn' go too well," Hagrid said, "Erm…well, I got ter go take care o' those salamanders…"

"I don't think I can take any more bad news this year," Harry muttered. No one else appeared to be that upset about Hagrid being on probation, not even Ichigo, although he felt bad for Hagrid, he thought, as he and Harry waited with some of the other guys in the hall. It was a brisk winter day out, and they needed another one of Masaki Kurosaki's spells in order to be standing in the open, the way they were - it created a nice warm bubble of air around the entire group. Ichigo was fretting about Rukia's birthday – had been for over a month, Uryu said to Harry in an undertone. They were trying to help him come up with gift ideas, but even Momo was coming up dry. Probably because nothing was going to outdo last year's, although no one would explain what that was.

"I guess I'll have to send to Renji for h-_YELP_!" he jumped as the last word he was saying rose in pitch and turned into a pained yelp. Everyone gaped at him as he slapped a hand to his rear, his eyes round with surprise.

"What…" Ron asked, baffled.

"I…someone pinched…" he said, his voice strained.

"You were…pinched?" Ernie raised a brow as he joined them. "Where?"

Ichigo half turned, to show where he was rubbing. The boys all turned to the sound of girlish giggling… oh, they realized then, he'd been 'goosed,' probably by one of his admirers.

"_I SAW THAT_!" a furious voice shouted. A moment later the other students in the hall scattered out of the way as Rukia, followed closely by Tatsuki, Momo, Ginny, Luna and Hermione raced through the hallway. Another group of girls, seeing Ichigo's furious girlfriend coming for them, scattered.

"Oh no," Ichigo moaned, seeing this. Rukia's temper had been getting shorter and shorter, as more and more girls started flirting with him and vying for his attention. She could be a short-tempered, violent little midget at times; with half the girls in the school ignoring the fact that she even existed, her temper was not improving any. Ichigo had frightened off any and all boys who might have been even slightly interested in her; unfortunately, she was having problems doing the same.

Ron gripped his shoulder. "I wonder how many rabbits it will take to calm her down this time?" he mused.

Ichigo turned to gaze at Ron, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Harry wished that a short tempered midget was the worst of _his_ problems.

Luckily for the girls it was Professor McGonagall who caught them, and somehow Dumbridge didn't find out about it. They didn't tell the boys what their detention was, but it didn't seem to bother any of them. But just to make Ichigo's day worse – the Professor called _him_ into her office to discuss the matter.

"Me? You want _me_ to do something about it?" He gaped at Professor McGonagall, not quite sure how to respond to her demand.

"She is your girlfriend. She's put ten girls in the hospital wing…" the Professor said, pulling out a folder six inches thick, "and these are all the rest of the complaints."

"Professor – what am I supposed to do? Turn every other girl in the school into a rabbit?"

"Oh, it gets worse…"

"I'm really going to like this one, aren't I?" he groaned, slouching down in his chair. A second folder, half as thick as Rukia's, joined the first.

"This is your sister's file."

"Which sister?" he asked, dread filling him.

"Well, considering the fact that you are in my office and not Professor Sprout's…" Professor McGonagall looked at him with some pity. "Karin has only put _four_ students in the hospital wing."

"Oh – just four. Guess she's just getting warmed up, then," Ichigo buried his face in his hands. "Professor, what am I supposed to do? I'm not encouraging anyone, and Toshiro is even colder than I am! And that's literally!"

"I suggest you have a chat with them before Professor Dumbridge finds out," she said, her lips twisting slightly. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Professor, you just called her –"

"Yes, I know. We've all been calling her that behind her back, you bad boy, to come up with such an – appropriate nickname." He'd been sent out of her office at that point, without being given a chance to object.

"Cheer up, mate," Ron tried telling Ichigo when he told Ron, Hermione and Harry about his meeting with McGonagall, and that he was expected to take care of the situation, "At least Rukia can't turn you into a rabbit if she gets annoyed with you."

"But she thinks _I_ should have done it to _them_!" Ichigo sighed glumly, "She won't listen to the fact that I didn't see who did it…"

"It might be worse," Toshiro warned him, joining them, "she might decide to complain to her brother…"

Ichigo groaned and dropped his head down on the table. "Oh God," he whimpered, "Not Byakuya. All those damned sakura petals…" the other three were a little baffled by what he meant by that, although Toshiro did appear to understand.

The other subject occupying their attention was the breakout. Not happy with what the _Daily Prophet_ was telling them, students were looking for other answers; and the answer they kept coming up with was the one they'd been given the year before after the Tri-Wizard Tournament – the one Dumbledore had given them.

"Well," Ichigo said comfortingly as Harry once again became the focus of attention, "look at it this way: Old Moldy is doing our convincing for us."

Harry winced. Several other students who had lost relatives to the Death Eaters were also under scrutiny and could sympathize with him. On a positive note, Ichigo must have given Rukia a fairly good birthday present, because she was looking extremely happy and smug these days… and Ichigo very shell shocked. And apparently he had somehow taken care of the other part of the problem, because Karin's temper had also improved - although Toshiro's had worsened. Harry found himself wishing that all of his problems could be taken care of as easily as Ichigo had apparently taken care of his.

The news of the mass breakout had generated a new educational decree: Number 26: _"Teachers are banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach."_

Then there was the one they had been waiting for: the one aimed specifically at the Japanese transfers: _"English shall be spoken at all times in public areas. No foreign languages shall be used either in the spoken or written forms."_

"Guess I won't be writing to Orihime or my parents," Tatsuki scowled as she stared up at the decree that Filch had just posted. The wall outside the Great Hall was covered in the damn things now. "None of them speak or read English very well." She had actually gone up to Dumbridge and questioned her about it; this rule did indeed include their letters home. When Tatsuki had pointed out that not all their friends and family could read and speak English, Professor Dumbridge simply gave a simpering smile and shrugged. The transfers were in fact being walled off and isolated from their home country. Probably because Dumbridge didn't want to be bothered translating everything she was reading. Toshiro said that this was all to keep them from contacting the Ambassador and complaining. Of course, they still had Urahara and Rose… both of whom spoke flawless English.

"Well, neither does Keigo or my father," Ichigo sighed, "Chad can get by, barely." He had already magically copied the decree onto a piece of parchment and sent it on to Urahara, who would pass the information on to all the affected parties, with apologies. He figured it was the best way to explain why they had suddenly stopped writing… Chad would take it stoically, but he knew his friend would be disappointed if Ichigo had to stop writing; Keigo would bawl like a baby; the Arisawas would be fatalistic about the whole thing and get their news from Urahara; and Isshin…. Well, he would be acting younger than Keigo.

"This is because she can't understand us," Toshiro said, frowning, "From now on we will use the hell butterflies."

"And we'll write to Urahara. Just drabble," Uryu nodded his agreement, "But nothing important. At least until we can work out a suitable code."

They all nodded and agreed to run their letters through Toshiro, to make sure they were acceptable. The first set of letters – Kisuke was going to get a swelled head, Yoruichi warned, from all of the attention – they all sat down and wrote together, being very careful with their wording…

DA lessons picked up again. Possibly because of the breakout, Neville gained a new, fierce determination to master every lesson; in fact it caused everyone to gain a new determination in their lessons. When it came to casting curses and their lesser cousins, only Ichigo was better; when Harry taught them the shield charm, only Hermione learned it faster than Neville did.

The Japanese students then had a new distraction come the beginning of January. Because they were all a bit older than the rest of the Fifth Years, they were allowed to start Apparition lessons with the Sixth Year students. Hermione was forced to redo Ichigo's budget, because this hadn't been planned for, and come the first Saturday in February, their friends all crowded around to watch them and the others out on the Great Lawn.

"This could be entertaining," George said, nudging his brother with a smirk and a wink. "I remember when we were learning. Do you think she'll figure it out today?"

Fred shook his twin off. "She's good…"

"Apparition is hard…" George reminded him.

"So if it's hard, that means…"

"Ichigo will have apparated before the end of the day," a number of voices chorused; they all looked at each other and laughed, then went back to watching their six friends.

They were clustered together near the center, with Rukia and Momo, the two shortest members near the front. The class was being run by someone from the Ministry; they could not hear a word he said from where they watched, probably by design. The Heads of House had lined them up, and the presence of several Fifth Years among them had raised a few brows; however, someone had whispered that Rukia had, in fact, just turned seventeen a few weeks ago. Ichigo and Tatsuki would both turn seventeen in July… it appeared to mollify them somewhat.

Ichigo, in the back next to Uryu, was determined to learn how to do this, so he paid close attention to what their instructor was telling them. Everyone had a wooden hoop on the ground in front of them.

"…remember the three Ds: Destination. Determination. Deliberation!"

"Step one: you need to fix your destination firmly in your mind – this is the interior of your hoop. Now – concentrate!"

Ichigo stared at the hoop, with a scowl. _This is like learning the demon arts, kido, he thought…_

"Step two: focus your determination to occupy the visualized space…"

_It was definitely the same…_

"Step three: and only on command! Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation!"

_Just like a black void, the way Ganju had taught him…_

"On my command – now…one…two…THREE!"

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to anyone else; he didn't see Uryu stagger in his spin; Mizuiro fall down, dizzy; Tatsuki nearly twist her ankle; other sixth years crash into each other, nor did he hear several loud cracks, like air being displaced. He was so focused on what he alone was doing that he thought for a moment that his dizzy lightheadedness was just from spinning in place… until he felt a firm hand on his arm, and Snape's voice telling him to breathe…

He opened his eyes, to see others staring at him with shock…and not just him, he gradually realized, but Rukia and Momo as well, who were being assisted by Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall in the same way Professor Snape was helping him. He looked down and realized – he was inside his hoop.

"First try!" the instructor was positively dancing with glee. "Three on the first try! My oh my!"

"Kido," Ichigo whispered to Snape, who narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at what he was being told. "It's – just like kido." He glanced over at Rukia and Momo, who both nodded at him. To them, it was just another kido spell.

Toshiro, watching from the sidelines with the others, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. _All three Soul Reapers… on the first try? Interesting. There had to be a reason… a commonality…_ His mind started racing in overdrive to find the reasons. Next to him, Karin and Yuzu looked at each other, and then at him.

"Toshiro?" Karin asked quietly.

"I know, I know – I'm thinking…" he nodded, sensing what Kurosaki was trying to ask discretely.

"Okay… so are we surprised?" George asked the others, shaking his head.

"Not really," Neville replied as others also replied along the same vein.

They continued to watch the class; now that they had done it once, Ichigo, Rukia and Momo found it increasingly easier as time went on. On one of the tries, Rukia apparated into Ichigo's hoop, nearly causing a collision. He glared at her, as she blushed.

"Hey, stay in your own hoop!"

"Oops," she said, as she ran back to her space, the incident causing quite a few fellow students to laugh, including their friends, who would later tease the pair mercilessly. It was several tries later that one of the Slytherins had managed to apparate – his left arm only, leaving the rest of him behind.

"Oops," Fred said mildly.

"Splinching," the instructor droned in a bored, unconcerned tone of voice as the accident was handled by the House Heads, "is the random separation of body parts. You find this will occur when the mind is not sufficiently determined enough. You must always concentrate on your destination, and move with deliberation."

An hour later, they were still the only three who had managed to fully apparate, and the splinching and Rukia's little faux pas were the most exciting things to happen.

"Well?" Toshiro asked them later in an undertone.

"Just like kido," Rukia said, smiling, "I think that's why we got it right away." Momo and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"I see," the Tenth Squad Captain murmured. They followed him when he gestured for him to. He looked around, quickly, then said to them in an undertone,

||The Head Captain has Second Squad out looking for former wizards and witches,|| his eyes were darting everywhere, because he wasn't supposed to be speaking Japanese, and he didn't want detention – neither did Rukia or Momo. Urahara had told Ichigo – and both Kurotsuchi and Unohana had agreed with him – that the reaction had been caused because Ichigo had been in a gigai, not a real human body. Soifon had found another cursed quill in Umbridge's office at the Ministry, and stolen it for them to examine. That was the conclusion that they had come to. Soifon had returned it after they had finished with it and no one was the wiser.

||In particular, they are looking for the Potters and your mother,|| he rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo looked away, not sure what to think. He wanted to see his mother again; but having her soul consumed by a hollow – would she remember anything?

"He was very impressed," he said normally when he saw a group of Slytherins coming. Once they had passed, he continued, ||he's also looking for wand makers. Discretely of course.||

"So he wants to…" Momo's eyes widened. Toshiro nodded.

"We're going to be very busy, this summer."

#

The notice had gone up in the Rukongai; posted by Soul Reapers, requesting that Lily and James Potter and Masaki Kurosaki please make their way to the Seireitei to meet with Head Captain Yamamoto. One man with untidy black hair stood looking at it, frowning; he had to keep adjusting his glasses to read the notice better, since they sat on his nose slightly bent out of shape. When he had finished, he quickly tore down the notice and made his way back to the small house he shared with two women. One, his wife, had been with him since he'd arrived in Soul Society, having died only a few minutes after he had. The third had sought them both out not that long ago, somehow managing to find them in the vast area that was the Rukon. Even though they had been there longer, Masaki surprisingly knew more about it; James and Lily were stunned to find out that Isshin, the slightly buffoonish Muggle doctor she had married, was in fact one of those very same Soul Reapers and not a Muggle at all. They were also more than a little surprised to hear that Dumbledore knew all about Soul Society, and had known about it for years, in fact.

"Lily, Masaki," James closed the door behind him, and hurried to where they were mending clothes for some of the orphans that roamed the streets. "Look at this."

Masaki read the notice thoughtfully. They didn't get much news in the West Rukon district, not as far out as they were; while there were worse areas than the Fiftieth, there were also certainly much better. When she had gone and spoken to Dumbledore all those years ago, he had told her that he was very much aware of Soul Society, and had been well acquainted with Head Captain Yamamoto for quite some time. In fact, the two met for tea at least once per season, and Dumbledore considered the Head Captain to be one of his closest friends and confidants. So Yamamoto knew all about the wizarding world… and now, apparently, he knew who and what she was, and her friends, as well. Which meant he knew about Isshin… what was going on, that he was looking for them now?

"I think I should be the one to go," she said thoughtfully. "You follow me, and stay close; I'll find a Soul Reaper and find out what's going on." She was best suited to determine the situation; after all, she had been married to a Soul Reaper, and some of their closest friends had been Soul Reapers in exile. Her oldest son had actually needed one of Kisuke's special gigais to turn him human, since he'd been born fully spirit, something that she had never told her husband… Yoruichi had flash stepped to Urahara's store the moment she had realized what was happening, and Urahara had worked faster than he had ever worked before to get a gigai completed before she had finished giving birth. Ichigo had been born and been plopped right into it. She had given her life for that son, had never had a chance to watch him grow, watch her daughters grow. She had her memories due to the fact that she had her wand with her that rainy night. She had been able to use it to protect herself for years after being eaten by Grand Fisher. It had not been easy, but she had managed. It had taken tremendous will power; and at one point, she had sensed Grand Fisher fighting both her son and later her husband. When she had felt Ichigo fighting him and his strength starting to fail, it had given her the strength to find a way to speak to him, to get a message to him…

They quickly finished up their mending and set off the next morning, packing only a few necessary things which James insisted on carrying. Lily and Masaki had just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but let him. They had found it better to just humor him, over the years.

They didn't run into a Soul Reaper until they reached the West Thirty-eighth district several days later; Lily spotted them, and pointed them out to Masaki.

"That one looks a little small, and she's dressed differently…"

_Well_, Masaki thought, staring at the white haori with the 'two' kanji on the back; _maybe this is luck to run across a Captain. She might know more than a normal Soul Reaper – especially since she's the Captain of the Second Squad._

"Remember, stay back, let me handle it," Masaki reminded them, and taking a deep breath, she approached the three Soul Reapers, waiting politely until the Captain had finished giving them orders.

Soifon was aware of the woman waiting to speak with her; she was standing there, very politely, but also very curiously. She hated curiosity… until the woman spoke to her.

"Captain? If I could have a word with you? I am Masaki K-" Masaki never finished her name, as Soifon whirled.

"Kurosaki?"

"Ah… yes," she actually took a step back in surprise.

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to startle you!" Soifon decided she did not want to upset this woman who was Ichigo Kurosaki's mother; for all she knew, the young man might come back and turn her into a rabbit if she did… Professor Dumbledore had actually had to come and turn Zaraki back to normal when the spell didn't seem to show any signs of wearing off. He'd said it probably wouldn't have; had he not come, or had Ichigo not reversed it himself, Zaraki would have remained a rabbit. Transfiguration spells usually had to be reversed, they did not wear off. "I just didn't expect you to walk right up to me like this…"

"It's all right," Masaki reassured her, with a smile. "I understand the Head Captain is looking for me?"

"Yes, he is," Soifon nodded, "Those two interfering er, ah, old men, have decided to join forces against their respective enemies; Aizen and Voldemort."

"He's… back?" Masaki felt the color draining out of her face.

"Unfortunately, yes, he has managed to return," Soifon nodded, grimly. "So they got the idea of teaching Soul Reapers magic, and Soul Reapers helping to protect the Potter boy…" she heard the gasp behind Masaki, and knew that all three were present. Her gaze went to the pair standing there; she nodded once, acknowledging them. "So – your son and daughters, some of his friends, and three Soul Reapers are all at Hogwarts."

"Ichigo?"

Soifon nodded with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Even though it started late – only a year ago – Professor Dumbledore was able to give them a crash course that brought them up to speed and got them into the same year as Potter. Well, except for his sisters and Captain Hitsugaya, they all went in as First Year students." Soifon indicated that they should follow her. "So now Ichigo is apparently the most powerful young man in four worlds, not three – if you count the wizarding world as its own separate little world."

"Ichigo?" Masaki repeated, dumbfounded. Lily reached out for her friend's hand comfortingly. _Was Captain Soifon really, truly talking about her son? Her little Ichigo_?

"It was very amusing to watch him turn Captain Zaraki into a rabbit. I had never heard Head Captain Yamamoto laugh before."

_"Ichigo_?"

Soifon truly wanted to laugh now; Kurosaki's mother was in a state of shock at hearing about her son. So, the Captain took great delight in telling her more anecdotes – only to watch her eyes grow rounder.

"And he's – at Hogwarts?" she asked in vague voice. Soifon nodded.

"Oh, yes – apparently his best subjects are Potions and Transfiguration… although from what Captain Hitsugaya has said in his reports, you don't want to be hit by a curse, jinx or hex, either."

"And he's friends with our Harry?" James asked; his eyes had been going round as well. He remembered the happy little cherub from when they had been in Japan to visit Masaki… the young man that this Captain had been describing was far from that now.

Soifon nodded. "They get along fairly well, from what I understand. And he's been translating your journals, and one of your potions saved the life of the father of Potter's best friend."

By the time they reached the Seireitei, they had been thoroughly briefed. Watching their reactions to what their children were doing was rather amusing, Soifon thought. She was glad she had been the one to find them; she wouldn't have missed this opportunity for the world. She took them right to the Squad One Offices, no detours.

"Captain Soifon to see Head Captain Yamamoto, with Masaki Kurosaki and Lily and James Potter," she announced in a loud voice. The doors opened immediately.

Head Captain Yamamoto was the Japanese version of Albus Dumbledore, without the laughter, was the conclusion the three came to very quickly.

"Please, sit down," he said to them, indicating several large pillows on the ground around a square table. "Tea, I believe would be appropriate. Thank you, Soifon," he dismissed the Second Squad Captain, who bowed and departed.

"Now," the Head Captain said. "I believe we need to talk."


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, onward - and it's now Valentine's Day! Hee Hee! **

**So, once again I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. If I did... Sirius and Lupin wouldn't have died, and Ichigo and Rukia would have been a couple a long time ago.**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

The next Hogsmeade trip was on Valentine's Day. When Ron and Harry asked Ichigo if he was getting Rukia anything, he looked at them blankly, and his answer shocked them.

"Why?"

"You don't celebrate it in Japan?"

"Not the way you do," he said, scratching his head. When he saw their blank, shocked looks, he sighed, and then explained how it worked back home: Women give two types of chocolate: _giri-choko_, or what they call obligatory chocolate; and _honmei-choko, _or favorite chocolate, which is given to a loved one. Friends, especially girls, may also exchange chocolate referred to as _tomo-choko_ or friend chocolate. (AN1)

"Wow – you mean only the _guys_ get chocolate on Valentine's Day?" Ron asked, his eyes growing wide. It wasn't that easy, Ichigo explained, shaking his head at their expressions. March 14, or White Day, was a "reply day," where men are expected to return the favor. The gifts are expected to be two or three times more valuable than those he received on Valentine's Day.

"So I have to get her something for White Day…" he'd already asked Renji to take care of it for him, and their friend said he'd found the perfect gift…exactly what Ichigo had requested. Bill had exchanged the money and given it to Renji, and the item was sitting tucked away in Professor McGonagall's office. When the Professor had taken delivery of it for him, she'd nearly fallen down laughing. But…it was perfect. Even Renji had said so. Yuzu said she would have Winky deliver it to her on the specified day, and it would be sitting on her bed when she woke up. Renji said Ichigo owed him big time - it had taken him quite some time to find the life-sized stuffed Chappy...

"Do you know how much chocolate you're going to get?" Harry said.

"Do you know how much of it is going to have a love potion in it?" Uryu said, joining them. "I've already spoken with him, and Professor Snape is working up a preventative – in case someone tries to be sneaky and slip you something with Rukia's name on it."

"I didn't think of that," Ichigo admitted, his eyes widening and his complexion paling under his normally tanned skin.

"Well, be thankful Luna did; of course, that's why she's in Ravenclaw," his friend admitted, adjusting his glasses. "She also suggested you don't accept or eat anything that you don't take personally from someone's hands."

"I wonder what she overheard in the loo this time," Ron commented, shaking his head.

Ichigo hung back with Uryu as they walked to class. "Was I cursed or something?" he asked his friend in an undertone, "I really didn't ask for any of this…"

It was lucky for him that Uryu understood him well enough to catch his meaning. "Like Rukia said – it's that bad boy image. Even though you aren't one. All the fighting you did… because of your hair, didn't help. And now… you're new, unique. Different…and your hair isn't out of place here."

"So are you…" Ichigo argued with his friend.

Uryu sighed. He knew he was not as good-looking as Kurosaki, and he'd always been considered the geek of their group. Girls just didn't go for geeks… although Mizuiro had managed to add several names to his list. Apparently, his particular type of charm worked even in the wizarding world.

"Just – ignore it."

"I wish I could. Except that that curse was because of it," Ichigo muttered. Uryu looked at him, surprised. He hadn't mentioned that at the time…

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine someone yelling at me to keep my hands off of Slytherin girls… like I'd even want one of _them_," Ichigo said with disgust, "Not a single one is even halfway as cute as Rukia…"

Uryu could barely contain his smirk. Oh yeah, Kurosaki was a one girl type of guy; there was no doubt about that. He wondered if the little Soul Reaper knew how lucky she really was.

Come Valentine's Day, they were surprised to see that Ichigo's bed was chocolate free.

"I asked Dobby to way-lay any deliveries," Ichigo said with a yawn as he got up. "I think he's arranged a collection downstairs or something."

Dobby was surprisingly organized; he had a huge box full of chocolates, and a second elf was marking off who they were from as other house elves popped in and out with the deliveries.

"Blimey," Ron said with awe when he saw the box. "I know I said you would get lots, but… I wasn't expecting this!"

"I hate to think of all of that going to waste," Dean said, with a sigh. Ichigo gave him a sour look.

"Hey, if you want to take a chance… be my guest," he said dryly. They all hurriedly passed on the offer. Rukia and the others came down a few minutes later, and Rukia looked at the offensive box as if she'd like to have Momo use Tobiume on it. Ichigo was more than happy to take her offering, and his sister's and Tatsuki's as well.

They arrived down at breakfast – they had all dressed very carefully – just in time for the owls to arrive. Hermione received a letter, delivered by Ichigo's Great Grey Owl; they had all taken to using his owls for posting messages. The pair was tough, and fast, and they liked being busy. And if one of the pair had arrived from Japan – an even tougher and bigger pair – they would sometimes use those before sending them home. There was one other thing about the four owls – they wouldn't stand for having a delivery searched, not by anyone. Filch had found that out the hard way when a pissed-off Fish Owl had taken off two of his fingers, necessitating some serious magic on Madame Pomfrey's part to regrow them. The little Elf Owl was simply a spoiled, pampered little pet, as was the Barn Owl, although she was not quite so spoiled. They had also taken to standing guard over Hedwig; Ron thought it was funny, with Harry's Snowy Owl sitting there with the Great Horned Owl on one side of her and the Great Grey Owl on the other; and one of the others resting up before returning home, guarding her back. Like a pair (or trio) of Amazon Warriors guarding their Queen, he said.

"About time! If it hadn't come today…" she said as she tore open the envelope, as Ichigo coaxed the owl over to him. The owl, seeing some pork sausage being waved in her direction, hopped on over. Hermione read through her letter, a pleased look coming over her face.

"Harry, this is really important – will you be able to meet me at the Three Broomsticks later around midday?"

"Well… Cho is probably expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do…"

"Bring her along then, but will you come?"

"Well – all right. Why?"

"I can't tell you right this moment, I've got to answer this quickly…" She hurried away, after scooping up the Great Grey Owl, who was gulping down another sausage.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron. He shook his head glumly.

"Angelina wants a full day of training. I don't think it's going to help – we're the worst team ever… although Tatsuki and Rukia are really coming along, they're getting some coaching from George and Fred. She's letting _them_ go into Hogsmeade for a little bit today… I dunno why she won't let me quit…"

"Because you're good when you're on form, that's why!" Harry said as he left, irritated with his friend's moaning. Ichigo watched them part, and sighed. He turned to look at Tatsuki and Rukia, who both shrugged.

"He's feeling the ban, I guess," Rukia said quietly. Ichigo nodded.

"This year isn't going very well for him," he replied, "I got the feeling he would rather not have come back after Christmas."

"So did I," Tatsuki nodded her agreement. She propped her head up on her palm, looking off in the direction they had walked. "I know Fred and George are feeling it as well, but maybe not as keenly…"

"Living vicariously through you, are they?" Rukia drawled, which caused the tomboy to blush. Ichigo shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. He never thought he would see the day that his old friend would be blushing over a guy…

"Come on," he reached out for Rukia's hand. "We don't have much time before you have to be back for practice." He had locked his chocolate up in his trunk, so it couldn't be messed with… Yuzu, as always, had baked hers. It paid to make friends with the house elves, he thought, as he walked down the road to Hogsmeade, with Rukia tucked close against his side. She wanted to try this little shop the others had been talking about, a Madame Puddifoot's… Of course, when he walked in, he had to hide his shudder – it too closely resembled Dumbridge's office for his satisfaction. Rukia noticed the resemblance as well, and raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have to stay," she said softly, "We could always just go to the Three Broomsticks…"

"We're here, we can have some tea," he shrugged, looking around. "And I can try to ignore the frills and the - pinkness." At least it didn't remind him of Pepto Bismol.

They sat down and ordered tea, and while they were there, saw Harry and Cho enter; they didn't appear to see them, however.

||Let's just forget about him for a moment,|| Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked at him with surprise. They were outside Hogwarts, so there was no one who could give them detention for speaking Japanese…

||What?|| she asked him.

||It's Valentine's Day. The only people in here are other students – and no Slytherins, thank god. So for a few minutes, at least, can I just focus on you?|| his tone was almost whining. Rukia had to repress a giggle.

||And how do you want to focus on me?|| she asked coyly, her insides warming.

||Like this,|| he replied, leaning forward to kiss her. She sighed and kissed him back, deepening it, and she very quickly forgot where they were – at least until they heard an argument start. With an oath, Ichigo broke off their kiss.

||What the hell…|| Ichigo muttered, turning around to see Cho running out of the teashop.

"Cho!" Harry called after her. As if realizing he was now the center of attention, he threw down a Galleon and followed her out the door.

||Crap,|| Ichigo muttered, watching him leave.

||I suppose you need to follow him,|| Rukia sighed. Besides, by the time she got back to the castle, she'd just have enough time to change and get to the Quidditch field. He nodded.

||Room of Requirement, later?|| he asked her, a faint gleam in his eyes. That gleam warmed her all the way down to her toes… she wondered if anyone else had figured out that the Room of Requirement could serve more than one purpose… or what else it was being used for. It was Rukia who had figured that out, to Ichigo's bemusement… She smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss, letting him see her answer in her eyes, before she hurried out after Cho, and he left after Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry turned when he heard his name being called, and relaxed when he saw Ichigo hurrying after him.

"Hey."

"What happened back there?" Ichigo asked him.

"You saw that?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. He hadn't realized Ichigo was in the tea shoppe.

Ichigo nodded. "We were in the corner, heard something of an argument; Looked up to see her leaving."

Harry sighed, and quickly told Ichigo what they had argued about.

"Oh," Ichigo said as they slogged through the mud, the snow and the rain towards the Three Broomsticks. It was too early to meet Hermione; but they could have a butterbeer, and there might be someone inside they could talk to.

"Rukia go back already?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Lousy day to practice, though…" something appeared to catch his attention, and Harry followed his line of sight; Momo was down the street, talking to a tall blond man in one of those black kimono things. Ichigo was smirking at the pair of them.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, an old friend of hers…" Ichigo said vaguely, still smirking. "Renji told me he's had a crush on Momo for years; I wonder if he's finally going to ask her out…"

"He came a long way…" Harry said, seeing Momo blush, and nod shyly. "But it looks like she just said yes…"

"It's not really very far, if you know how to do it right," Ichigo said, again being vague. More Japanese magic, Harry thought as they entered the pub. Ichigo grinned. "And yeah, it looks like she may have. Good, I always liked Kira," Ichigo, being about a head taller, saw Hagrid first and pointed him out. He had new bruises and cuts on his face.

"Oh, it's you, Harry. An' Ichi. You all righ'?"

"Um…yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. Although compared to Hagrid, Harry was just peachy, he thought. "And you?"

"Me? Jus' grand, Harry, grand…" The giant man was staring down into his tankard, which was far larger than anything either of them would use. Actually, Ichigo thought, the only person he knew who would consider that tankard small was Jidanbo, the Gate Guard. The two teens sat there and watched Hagrid silently for a long moment, before he said abruptly, "In the same boat, you an' me, aren' we Harry?"

"Er –" Harry glanced over at Ichigo, who shrugged.

"Yeah, both outsiders…orphans…" Hagrid nodded wisely, "Orphans…" he took a big swig, "Makes a diff'rence, 'avin' a decent family. Me dad, he was decent. Just like your folks were decent. An' yer ma, Masaki, she was a real decent sort. If they'd lived, life woulda bin diff'rent, eh?"

"Uh…" Ichigo just stared at him, not quite knowing how to reply.

"Yeah… I s'pose," Harry said cautiously. Hagrid was in a very strange mood…

"Family…" Hagrid said gloomily, "Blood's important, no matter what yeh say…"

"Hagrid, where are you getting all these injuries?" Harry asked urgently.

"Wha' injuries?"

"Those injuries!" Ichigo pointed at Hagrid's face, "The ones on your face. The ones you keep saying you don't have."

"Oh, just normal bumps and bruises… I got a rough job." He drained the tankard, and got to his feet, "Be seein' yeh."

The pair watched him leave, utterly baffled.

"Well, that was odd," Ichigo muttered, staring after him, "I'm guessing he isn't always like that?"

"No – I don't know what's going on with him this year…"

"Harry! Harry, over here!"

Hermione was waving at him from the other side of the room, sitting next to – of all people – Luna Lovegood. And to his immense surprise – Rita Skeeter, the ex-journalist from the _Daily Prophet,_ and one of the people that Hermione liked least in the world. (AN2)

Harry looked over at Ichigo, who shrugged.

"Go on, I'll wait here," Ichigo said, "If you need rescuing, give me a sign. I'll think of a way to get you out of there."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, getting up and going over to the table.

Apparently he did not need rescuing; he was there for a good long while. Ichigo was eventually joined by Uryu and Mizuiro, who kept him company while watching over Harry.

"I saw Kira was here," Uryu said with a faint smirk.

"Yeah, I saw him as well – and so did Harry," Ichigo replied. "I think Kira came specifically to see Momo." The other two chuckled, and discussed the ramifications of Harry being able to see Soul Reapers. Why, they wondered, could no one else? Just the handful they had already discovered; and it couldn't be because of Ichigo this time – his spiritual pressure was under control. Even Uryu admitted defeat finally and said he didn't know why.

They did not find out what it was all about until after they got back to Hogwarts; Ichigo said he would tell Uryu and Mizuiro later what he found out.

"You gave an interview?" Ichigo glanced over at the high table. "Damn…" Dumbridge was going to have a cow when she found out about it…he snickered under his breath.

"Can't wait to see what Dumbridge thinks about all this…" Dean said an awestruck look on his face.

Neville thought it was the right thing to do, as people had to know what Voldemort and his Death Eaters were capable of. After he, Dean and Seamus had left (Seamus had been eavesdropping shamelessly, Ichigo had noticed) Hermione asked how his date with Cho had gone. Ichigo winced for Harry, knowing how badly it had gone.

"It was a fiasco, actually," Harry muttered, describing it to her. "What was all that about? I mean, what was going on?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione shook her head, and then proceeded to tell him what he had done wrong: he had been tactless, she had been trying to make him jealous and find out how important she was to him, and he hadn't told Cho in the right way that he had promised to meet Hermione… Harry was still baffled as she went on, and even Ichigo was confused. When Harry looked over to see if Ichigo understood what she was saying, he shook his head and shrugged.

Hermione sighed as Ron walked in, followed by Ginny, then Tatsuki and Rukia, all of them mud splattered and disgruntled.

"How was practice?" Ichigo was almost afraid to ask.

"Horrible."

"I'm sure it wasn't…"

"Yes, it was," Ginny said grumpily, "Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."

They devoured what they could, then went off for hot baths, while the others went back up to the Common Room and the piles of homework waiting for them. Fred and George eventually joined them.

"Ron and the others not here yet?" asked Fred, looking around as he pulled up a chair. "Good. We were watching their practice earlier. They're going to be slaughtered. They're rubbish without us…"

"Come on, Ginny's not that bad," George said, sitting down next to him. "How'd she learn to play, anyhow?"

"She's been breaking into your broom shed since she turned six," Hermione replied from behind a pile of books. She and Ichigo were working on their runes homework together. She was extraordinarily happy to have people who understood the work, studied, and paid attention in class; in fact, it made studying so much easier – and much more enjoyable for her.

"Oh, well that would explain it," George said, "And at least Tatsuki and Rukia seem to be coming along nicely…"

"Has Ron saved a goal yet?" Ichigo asked, looking up from behind his pile of books. It was odd to see someone else with as high a pile as Hermione...

"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him… so now we just have to ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday," Fred rolled his eyes. "Rukia has figured out how to use the Bludgers to knock the Quaffle out of the way of the goal. She can even use it to knock it _into_ the goal. Of course, she doesn't always have the Bludger." He stared up at the ceiling. "You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for – that and Tatsuki…"

"You've got exams coming!" Hermione said sternly.

"Told you already, we're not all that fussed up about N.E.W.T.s," George replied. "The Snackboxes are ready to go, we figured out how to treat the boils…"

"I dunno if I really want to watch this match. If Smith beats us, I may have to kill myself," Fred muttered.

"Kill him, more like," George muttered back, while Ichigo nodded. He didn't like his distant cousin very much, either.

"That's the problem with Quidditch, it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the Houses," Hermione muttered. She looked up again, to find Fred, George, and Harry staring at her with expressions of disgust on their faces, and Ichigo trying his best not to laugh, and had to hide it in a cough. "Well, it does!"

"Forget it, Hermione," Ichigo said, laughing when they all left in a huff, "they all have Quidditch on the brain – you will never convince them of anything otherwise." She reluctantly grumbled an agreement, seeing that he was right. At least _he_ wasn't obsessed with it, she thought gratefully, returning to Ancient Runes – it gave her at least one person to hang out with while everyone else was fretting over the matches. And if the others were to be believed – he was as bad on a broom as she was. Tatsuki had told her he was so bad, she had taken the broom away from him and told him to keep his feet earthbound. Poor Lupin had actually feared for his life… when he was only three feet off the ground.

The game on Saturday had everyone wishing they didn't care about Quidditch. At least it was short – only twenty-two minutes of agony, Ichigo thought gratefully. It was hard to name what the worst part of it was – the opposite team knocking Rukia's bat out of her hand with the Bludger, effectively side-lining her until she could retrieve it – and then use it left handed because her right arm was broken (which then caused Ichigo plenty of anxiety and forced him to watch the game from between the fingers he now held over his eyes, seeing as she was now trying to guide her broom using no hands at all) which caused Hermione to pat his shoulder sympathetically; Tatsuki hitting Angelina in the face with the Bludger because her target moved out of the way; or Ron's fourteen failed saves.

The blessing was that they only lost by ten points because Ginny caught the Snitch.

"Good catch," Harry said to Ginny in the common room later. Everybody was sitting there depressed; Ichigo, who by now knew the way to medical by heart, had gone with Rukia to get her arm fixed up.

"I got lucky. Summerby sneezed, closed his eyes, and missed it. Things will be better when you're back on the team."

"Ginny, it's a lifetime ban."

"Only for as long as _she_ is here," Ginny scowled. "There's a difference. Don't forget there's a jinx or hex or something on her job. She's only here one year, guaranteed. Next year Angelina and Alicia will both have graduated, so I would prefer to be a Chaser…" They both looked over at Ron, who was staring morosely at the floor. "She won't let him resign…"

"Except for a few 'newbie' player gaffes, Tats and Rukia didn't play too badly," Fred said, joining them.

"We don't even have the heart to tease him about it," George said, sighing.

Rukia and Ichigo returned then and she looked heartily discouraged, despite what Fred and George told her. She vanished upstairs not long after, where Tatsuki had disappeared earlier. They waited for Ron to go upstairs first, and be able to pretend to be asleep if he wanted. And they could tell he was pretending, by the exaggerated loudness of his snoring. Harry and Ichigo looked at him, then each other; neither said a word. What could they say? There was nothing either of them could think of to say for a situation such as this. All they could do was silently change into their nightclothes and climb into bed themselves, hoping that sleep would claim them quickly.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

1. Women feel obliged to give chocolates to all male co-workers, except when the 14th falls on a Sunday, a holiday. This is known as _giri-choko_, from _giri_ ("obligation") and _choko_, ("chocolate"), with unpopular co-workers receiving only "ultra-obligatory" _cho-giri choko_ cheap chocolate. This is in contrast with _honmei-choko_ (Favorite chocolate): chocolate given to a loved one. Friends, especially girls, may exchange chocolate referred to as _tomo-choko (_friend chocolate). March 14 is a "reply day", where men are expected to return the favor to those who gave them chocolates on Valentine's Day, calling it White Day. Gifts are expected to be at least two or three times more valuable than those received on Valentine's Day. Not returning the gift is perceived as the man placing himself in a position of superiority, even if excuses are given. Returning a present of lesser or equal value is considered as a way to say that you are cutting off the relationship. Originally only chocolate was given, but now gifts of jewelry, accessories, clothing and lingerie are usual. According to the official website of White Day, the color white was chosen because it's the color of purity, evoking "pure, sweet teen love", and because it's also the color of sugar. The initial name was "Ai ni Kotaeru White Day" (Answer Love on White Day). In Japan, the romantic "date night" associated to Valentine's Day is celebrated on Christmas Eve. http:/ en dot Wikipedia dot org /wiki/ Valentine%27s underscore Day#Japan (remove spaces and add a few . and _).

2. Explanation found in Goblet of Fire.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this or the author to their favorites, or to their story alerts. **

**Of course as always, I do not own either Bleach or Harry Potter.**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

They arrived downstairs for breakfast at the same time as the post owls on Monday; when the first owl landed in front of Harry, he was certain it was a mistake, and that the owl was related to Ron's.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked, removing his orange juice from danger. He was surprised to see the name on the envelope was his own. Puzzled, but before he could take the letter, another seven owls landed in front of him, making a fuss.

"What the hell?" Ichigo snatched his breakfast out of the way of danger as Hermione pulled a screech owl out of the feathery mass.

"Open this first – I think I know what it means!" she handed him a cylinder, which contained a tightly rolled copy of _the Quibbler_. There, on the front cover, was a picture of Harry himself, with the headline: HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN.

Luna wandered over. "Do you like it? I do," she said, squeezing in between Fred and Ron. "It came out yesterday, and I asked Dad to send you a copy. All these…" she indicated the growing number of owls jostling for position, "are probably letters from readers."

"I thought so," Hermione said eagerly, "Harry, can we…"

"Help yourself!" he urged, feeling overwhelmed by the mass of owls that was growing by leaps and bounds. Everyone started ripping open envelopes; there would be no breakfast for anyone until they got the owls out of there, and more were arriving by the minute.

"This bloke thinks you're off your rocker…" Ron said, "Ah well…"

"Same here," Ichigo tossed it over to Uryu, who had joined them when he saw what was going on, and was trying to make some semblance of order out of the growing mass of parchment.

"This one says you should try a good course of shock spells at St. Mungo's…" Hermione glowered at it, disappointed.

"This one is okay, she believes you!" Rukia said, waving it at Harry.

"So does this one!" Harry scanned through a long letter.

"Here's one who's of two minds," said Fred, "You don't sound like a mad person, but he doesn't want to believe He's back… sheesh, why'd he even bother writing..."

"Here's another you've convinced!" Ginny waved another one.

"And here's another!" Tatsuki added it to the pile.

Momo started collecting the good ones, while Uryu took the 'bad' ones. Mizuiro collected the ones that waffled.

"Here's another that thinks you were treated unfairly by _the Daily Prophet_," Karin handed hers over.

"Here's another that thinks you're barking," Toshiro shook his head.

"Here's one who believes you – and she put in a photo too – _oh, wow_…hey, can I keep this?"

"What is going on here?" a girly sweet voice simpered. Dumbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her eyes bulging. The entire hall was watching them, wide-eyed. "What have you got all these letters for?"

"Is getting mail a crime now?" Fred asked, "I didn't notice a new educational decree go up..."

"Be careful, or I shall have to give you detention," she said, "Well, Potter?"

"People wrote to me because of an interview I gave - about what happened last June."

"An interview?" her voice grew higher and thinner than before. "What – do you mean? What kind of an interview?"

"A reporter asked me questions, and I answered them," Harry replied, doing his best not to grin at her. "Here," he threw the copy of the Quibbler at her, and her face turned an ugly, splotchy red and violet as she looked at it.

Ichigo wanted to laugh at the sight of her; she truly resembled a speckled toad with that expression. He had to turn away or he would have burst into laughter outright. He noticed several others had done the same thing.

"When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

"There will be no more Hogsmeade visits for you, Mr. Potter," she snapped, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "How dare…how could…I have tried… 50 points from Gryffindor, and another week's detention."

No one in Gryffindor minded losing points; the sight and what followed more than made up for it, Neville whispered to Harry in Charms. The next so-called educational decree was posted before mid-morning had passed: _"Any student found in possession of the magazine _The Quibbler_ will be expelled."_

This had Hermione beaming with pleasure.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked.

"Because nothing is more guaranteed to make every single person in this school read that magazine," she smirked happily. "When something is forbidden, everyone wants to do it." And she was right: by the end of the day, even though no one saw a single copy, everyone was quoting the article to each other. Queued up outside class, over lunch, in the back of lessons, and in the loos – the interview was the only thing anyone talked about. All of Harry's friends were bombarded with questions about the article.

Dumbridge stalked the school, searching for copies, but the students were too smart for her. Pages were blank or bewitched to look like something else; teachers couldn't respond because of an earlier decree, but they found a myriad of other ways to express themselves: twenty points for passing a watering can in Herbology; a box of squeaky sugar mice handed to Harry discreetly in the hallway; a tearfully pronounced prophecy from Professor Trelawney that he would live to a ripe old age and have twelve children.

"I pity his wife if that's true," Momo said softly to Mizuiro, "I wouldn't want to have twelve children!" and considering that she could spread her childbearing out over centuries, and not just years, that was saying something.

And then there was Cho – she caught up to him on his way to class, and told him she was sorry… and Seamus sent a copy of it off to his mum, and he now believed Harry and had apologized, making the Gryffindor dorm a peaceful place once again.

And then there were the Slytherins. Their reaction was beautiful. Ichigo and the others took to watching his back again, but as Hermione said, they couldn't contradict him – or risk being expelled because it would mean they had read it. Best of all, Luna told him her father had to reprint: no issue had ever sold out faster. So people were reading it – a lot of people. Hermione was so happy she walked around all day with a smile on her face.

The secret was out – Old Moldy was back. And all it took, Ichigo prodded him, was Harry finally coming clean about what had happened. It had been Ichigo and Uryu's suggestion, back after their first detention, that they find a different, smaller, paper and that Harry talk to them and tell his story; but Harry hadn't been ready to talk about it at that point in time. Harry finally had to admit that the pair had been right all along.

That night, Harry dreamed. Before he went to bed, his scar had ached, as had his whole head, and he had felt ill…

"You are sure of your facts, Rookwood?"

"Yes, My Lord, yes… I used to work in the department…"

"Avery told me Bode would be able to remove it."

"He could never have taken it. That may be why he fought so hard against the Imperius Curse that Malfoy put on him – he knew this."

"Stand up."

Rookwood was a pockmarked man, and stooped; he stared at the speaker, terrified.

"You have done well to tell me this. It seems I have wasted months on a fruitless scheme. You have my gratitude Rookwood."

"My Lord, yes My Lord."

"I shall need all the help and information you can give me."

"Of course My Lord, anything!"

"You may go. But send Avery in to me."

Rookwood scurried away. The speaker turned to look in the mirror…

_"Nooooooooo!"_

Harry started flailing about, and became entangled in the hangings.

"Harry, stop! We can't get you out! Stop!"

Harry stared up at Ron in the moonlight, gasping, his hand pressed to his head.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he pulled Harry to his feet, and Ichigo untangled the covers. They both looked like they'd been getting ready for bed: Ron had one arm in his robe, and Ichigo only had bottoms on. His chest was bare, and Harry could plainly see the scars Ron had told him about. "Was someone else attacked? Dad? Was it the snake?"

"No, everyone's fine –" Harry gasped, "Except for Avery…" Harry rambled on about what he saw.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, "Did you see – Old Moldy?"

"I _was_ Old Moldy," Harry shuddered at the memory. "He was with Rookwood – one of the escapees. He had just told Moldy that Bode couldn't have done it."

"Done what?"

"Remove something…and Bode knew it, that's why he fought it…he was under the Imperius Curse…"

"Bode was that guy that was killed – the Unspeakable?" Ichigo asked softly, his mind racing. _Rookwood… Rookwood…something about him and Bode… damn it, why couldn't he remember?_

It was Hermione who put it all together the next day.

"So that's why they killed Bode," she said, as they stood in a sheltered corner of the courtyard. "He tried to steal whatever it is, and whatever protective spells are on it, did something to him. He was getting better, and whatever it was also lifted the Imperius Curse. So once he recovered he'd be able to reveal what was up. And it would be easy for someone like Malfoy to curse him, wouldn't it? After all, he's never out of the Ministry…"

"He was certainly hanging around the day of my hearing," Harry said. "Wait a minute…." He stared at them. "He was in the corridor near the Department of Mysteries that day! Your dad thought he was probably trying to sneak down to my hearing…"

"Sturgis Podmore!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed loudly, slapping her hand to her forehead as if she'd had a sudden revelation.

"Sorry?" Ichigo looked at Hermione puzzled. That was a new name to him.

"Sturgis Podmore was arrested for trying to get through a door. I'll bet anything that Malfoy got him too, on the day you saw him there. He had Moody's invisibility cloak – what if he was standing guard, Malfoy heard him move, or even just guessed he was there, and then cast the Imperius Curse, just on the chance he might hit someone? But when he tried to get through the door, he got caught?

"But now this Rookwood gent's told him how to do it properly," Ichigo mused thoughtfully, nodding. "So they won't need to be doing it the old way anymore."

"It did sound that way," Harry nodded, "He used to work there - Rookwood. Maybe they'll have him do it?"

"Hm. Maybe." Hermione mused. Then she looked sternly at Harry. "But you should not have seen this, Harry. Not at all."

"What?"

"Occlumency. You're supposed to be learning it. It's supposed to block this out," she said firmly. "You ought to put a bit more effort into it."

Harry winced. He was not managing to learn it; in fact, he usually ended up on his hands and knees, weak and trembling, in Snape's office.

The way he was now.

"You do remember why we are here, don't you, Potter?" Snape asked him, his voice low and dangerous. "You do remember why I am giving up my evenings to this tedious job?"

"Yes sir," Harry said stiffly. Snape insisted on being called 'Sir.' Not even Professor – _'Sir.'_

"Then remind me, Potter."

"So I can learn Occlumency, sir."

"Correct, Potter. And as dim as you are –" Harry glared at a bottled specimen in the office, thoroughly hating the Potions Master and wondering how Ichigo managed to get along with him, "I would have thought that after two months even _you_ would have made some kind of progress. Now, explain that last memory. The one with the man kneeling… what was it?"

"Just – a dream that I had. Sir."

"A dream?" Snape glared at him. "And how many other - dreams - have you had?"

"Just that one," Harry lied.

"Hm." Snape stared at him, his dark eyes narrowed slightly as if he did not believe him. "Perhaps you like dreaming about the Dark Lord? They make you feel – _special_?"

"No, they don't!" Harry shot back, his fingers clenched around his wand. He hated having his head ache, his scar ache, feeling ill… "I hate them – they hurt, they make me ill…"

"Good, because you are not special Potter," the potions master said coldly, "It is not up to you to find out what _He_ says to his Death Eaters."

"No – that's your job, isn't it? Sir."

They stared at each other and Harry for a moment thought he had said too much. But there was grim satisfaction in Snape's voice when he finally answered.

"Yes, Potter, that is my job. Now if you would prepare yourself –" he raised his wand. "One – two – three – _Legilimens_!"

For a brief moment, Harry saw what looked like hundreds of Dementors swooping down on him, coming closer…and closer… as he screwed up his face in concentration… but he could see Snape through the Dementors, growing clearer… muttering under his breath… getting more distinct, and the Dementors growing fainter… he raised his own wand, he had to do something, anything, to stop it...

"_Protego_!"

Snape staggered back, his wand flying back and away from Harry; and then Harry's mind was filled with memories that were not his own – a man with a nose like the Potions Master, shouting at a woman who was cowering away from him, while a small, dark haired boy – with the same nose – sat crying in a corner; a greasy haired teenager who was probably the same boy, sitting alone in a room, shooting at flies with a wand; a pretty girl, who looked like his mother – who _was_ his mother Lily, Harry recognized her from the photos Ichigo had given him – laughed at the same boy as he tried to mount a recalcitrant broomstick…

_"ENOUGH!"_

Harry felt as though he had been kicked in the chest; he staggered back, hit the shelves behind him, and heard something crack. Snape was shaking and white faced. Harry's robes were wet from whatever he had broken when he fell against it.

"_Reparo_!" Snape muttered, repairing the jar. "Well, that was most certainly an improvement," he muttered. He straightened himself out, trying to look as if he were not composing himself. "I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm, however effective it may have been…"

Harry just stood there; he felt that anything he could say would be the wrong thing, especially since he had just somehow broken into Snape's own memories, and seen scenes from his childhood. What else could they have been?

"Let's try again, shall we?" he said, staring down at Harry with cold dark eyes.

Harry shuddered. He had a horrid feeling Snape was about to make him pay for what he had just inadvertently seen. He did not have time to prepare himself before the count of three; he was unable to clear his mind, and the moment Snape cried "_Legilimens_!" Harry was hurtling along the familiar corridor in the Department of Mysteries, towards that door he had been seeing for so long. Past blank stone walls, past torches… in a moment he was going to collide with it, because it never opened…

But it did! He hurtled through it, into a black walled, black floored circular room, with doors all around him, one of them was the right one, but which? Which door?

_"POTTER!"_

Harry opened his eyes at Snape's bellow. He was on the floor again, oh joy; panting heavily as if he had indeed flown at high speed.

"Explain yourself!" the professor appeared to be furious with him.

"I…dunno what happened…" Harry replied truthfully, struggling to stand up. He had a painful lump on the back of his head, from hitting it on the floor when he fell. "I've never seen that before – well, I told you I've seen the door in a dream, but I mean I've never seen what's on the other side…"

"You are not working hard enough!" if anything that caused Snape to get even angrier if that was possible. "You are lazy, sloppy, and it is a small wonder that the Dark Lord…"

Snape's rant was cut off by a woman's scream from somewhere outside the room. His head jerked up in the direction of the scream.

"What…"

He and Harry stared at each other as they listened to what appeared to be a muffled commotion coming from the entrance hall. Snape's frown grew fiercer.

"Did you see anything unusual on your way down here, Potter?" he asked. Harry shook his head, baffled. He had no idea what it could be. The woman screamed again. Snape strode to his office door, wand at the ready, and out of the room. Harry hesitated for only a brief moment before he ran after him.

The screams were coming from the entrance hall, as they had thought, and by the time Harry reached it, it was packed. Students had come flooding out of the Great Hall, where dinner was still being served, and others were crammed onto the staircases. Harry pushed through a crowd of Slytherins and saw that they had formed a ring, some of them looking shocked, others frightened. He saw Ichigo and Rukia, standing next to Momo and Toshiro, and he made his way over to them, as they were the only friends he could see. The four appeared to be angry more than anything else. Not far away stood Professor McGonagall and she looked as though she were going to be ill.

Professor Trelawney stood in the middle of the hall, her wand in one hand, an empty sherry bottle in the other, with her hair sticking up every which way like Ichigo's (except his was neater), her glasses perched lopsidedly on her face, shawls and scarves trailing along behind her. Not far away two large trunks lay haphazardly on the ground, as if they had been thrown down the stairs without a care as to whether they would break or not. She was staring, apparently terrified, at something – or someone.

"NO!" she screamed again, "NO! This cannot be happening! I refuse to accept it!"

"You mean you didn't see it coming?" said a high girlish voice, which sounded rather amused. Leaning forward, Harry was just able to see Professor Umbridge standing there. "Are your powers of prophecy so pathetic that you were unable to predict your own sacking?"

"You can't!" Trelawney howled, "This is my home! Sixteen years!"

"It was your home," Professor Umbridge corrected, and Harry was sickened by the look of enjoyment on her toad-like face. "At least it was until the Minister signed the order for your dismissal. Now hurry up and remove yourself; you are nothing more than an embarrassment to this school."

Several students, among them Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were crying silently, and then Professor McGonagall broke away from the spectators, marched up to Trelawney, and was patting her firmly on the back, while handing her a large handkerchief.

"Hush, hush, now Sibyll … go ahead, blow your nose, now… it's not as bad as you think… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor?" Dumbridge stared at McGonagall with ill-intent, "And that would be on whose authority?"

"That would be mine, Dolores."

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbridge gave an unpleasant laugh. "I'm afraid you may misunderstand the situation…"

"Oh, I understand the situation perfectly well, Dolores. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers on whatever trumped up grounds you wish to dismiss them on. The right to dismiss them from the castle, however, still resides with the Head Master, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Would you please escort Sibyll back upstairs?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall nodded, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Come on dear, up you get…"

Professors Sprout and Flitwick both hurried out of the crowd to assist her; all three of them glared at Dumbridge before leading Sibyll Trelawney back up the stairs to her rooms.

Dumbridge stared at Dumbledore, who was still staring benignly at her, the expression on his face never changing.

"And what," she said in a whisper that everyone was able to hear, "are you going to do with her once I find a new Divination teacher who needs her rooms?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem, Dolores; I've already found one. And he would rather have lodgings on the ground floor."

"You –" her voice rose to a high pitched squeak that hurt their ears. "_You_ found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Ed-"

"Educational Decree Twenty-two: the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – _and only if_ – the Head Master is unable to find one," Dumbledore never lost his pleasant tone. "I know all of your decrees by heart, Dolores. And I am happy to say that in this case, I have found a replacement. Rather quickly too, I might add," He smiled benignly at her. "May I introduce you?"

Dumbledore turned back toward the doors through which he had recently stepped, and through which they now heard – _hooves_? A shocked murmur raced around the hall when their new Professor had fully revealed himself to them. It was a face Harry had seen once before; (AN) what he didn't know was that the four people next to him recognized what he was, as well. He sensed Ichigo restraining a laugh, and wondered why.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said in a pleasant voice to the dumbstruck Umbridge as she stared at the centaur, "I think you'll find him suitable."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

As told in the Sorcerer's Stone (or the Philosopher's Stone… depending on what country you are in…)


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their alerts, or favorited. You guys are great!**

**So... I have a feeling a lot of you were waiting for this chapter. Patronuses... if you don't agree with my choices - ah well. Some of you guessed right or were in the right ballpark. Others... not so much. As always, I don't own either Bleach or HP, yada yada yada...**_  
><em>

_:Zangetsu speaking:_

||Characters are speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

_"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said in a pleasant voice to the dumbstruck Umbridge as she stared at the centaur, "I think you'll find him suitable."_

Those few moments of stunned silence were priceless, and worth the price of admission, as Ichigo would later say. Dumbridge was quite well known for her dislike of 'half-breeds,' which accounted for her persecution of Hagrid and werewolves (like Lupin) and other such creatures. Having a _centaur_ right under her nose… they were fairly certain Dumbledore had done it on purpose.

There was a downside… as the Soul Reapers found out through Momo later. Centaurs were true seers and prophets; not fakers like Professor Trelawney. Throughout her entire first class with him, Firenze kept throwing her puzzled looks, as if he couldn't quite figure her out…

"It was very odd," she told them all later. So at the end of one class, Ichigo and Toshiro – with Professor Dumbledore's blessing – made sure that they were waiting for her. Their theory – if a Lieutenant level Soul Reaper puzzled him, then what kind of confusion would a pair of Captain-class Soul Reapers cause? This was something they needed to discover; they hadn't been around the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest for very long, but who was to say that they hadn't gone away and figured something out?

They didn't have a problem with Momo not being there in class when they arrived, as Firenze often kept Momo a few moments longer than everyone else… trying to gauge exactly what she was, they thought.

"Are you ready, Momo?" Ichigo said, stepping into the classroom. Momo glanced back at him, her eyes going wide when she saw Ichigo and Toshiro; they hadn't told her what they were planning. She glanced back at Firenze, who was staring at the pair just as wide-eyed, his legs trembling. She nodded and scooted away from the centaur, and out the door.

"Wait!" Firenze called out when Toshiro and Ichigo turned to leave. The pair paused, looking back at him curiously. "What… what _are_ you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What are we?" Ichigo repeated, his brow furrowing. "That's an odd question to ask…"

"We're students; just like any other student," Toshiro agreed.

"No; not like any other student. I can't read what you are, but you are not – definitely not – like any other students in this school," he shook his head. "It's as if you exist – outside the realm of the stars…"

Ichigo and Toshiro glanced at each other before looking back at the centaur. "Professor, maybe you need to… lie down," Toshiro said gently as they left him. They were well aware that he had followed them to the door and was watching their progress down the hall.

||He can't read us…|| Momo said in an undertone, ||does that mean he's going to keep pressing?||

||I think we'd better let Professor Dumbledore know…he can put a stop to it,|| Toshiro sighed, ||I'll sneak up later and tell him.||

#

As O.W.L.s drew closer, the students' coping mechanisms either began to fail or shifted into high gear. Signs of stress started to show, even in such students as usually calm and collected as Uryu. They had decided to take them: Tatsuki explained it was because they would have to be studying anyway, so they may as well. Their test in Japan was practically the moment they returned home. Calming droughts were becoming quite common, and the sight of another student breaking down in tears was nearly an everyday occurrence.

"I wonder how she's going to react when all of the D.A. receives either an E or an O on their O.W.L.s," Ichigo said softly to Harry at one meeting. Harry snorted.

"I can't wait."

They were finally practicing Patronuses, and nothing could dampen their spirits, not even Harry's warning that it was quite different producing one under a threat…

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" Cho scolded him, guiding her swan around the room.

"What we need is a Boggart or something…" Harry griped. He'd looked, with some help from the Twins and Ichigo, but they hadn't been able to find a single one anywhere in the castle. Ichigo had even managed to look in Slytherin House – how, Harry wondered, he didn't know. Apparently all the Boggarts had been evicted. Or, Rukia said under her breath, they had run screaming into the night to get away from Herr Dumbridge. They were all guessing it was the latter.

"But… that would be scary…" Lavender was still struggling to get more than a wisp out of her wand, as was Neville. Hermione's Patronus, an otter, was gamboling around her, while Luna and Rukia were having 'hare v. rabbit' races around the room and giggling up a storm while they were at it. Momo's swallow was winging its way from one end of the room to the other, diving and swooping; while Toshiro's dragon – his friends had all burst out laughing for some reason when they'd seen it – had curled around him protectively and glared whenever another Patronus came too close. Ginny had a horse, while Uryu also had some type of bird – Harry thought it was a sparrow, but the darned thing wasn't staying still long enough to get a good look at. Mizuiro's mouse scurried around in and out, and Tatsuki – well, only she would have produced a kangaroo. Ron's dog was happily chasing everyone else's Patronus, although it stayed well away from the dragon.

The big disappointment so far, Harry thought, was Ichigo, who hadn't even managed to produce so much as a pale vapor out of the end of his wand.

_Happy thoughts_, Harry mused, remembering how difficult it had been for him to find one happy enough to work. Maybe that was the problem. He saw Rukia go over to where he stood leaning against the wall, scowling at his wand, and start to talk softly to him, while the others all watched with some concern.

_Good_, he thought. _Maybe she can help him_. Everyone had stopped to watch, now, as Ichigo gave it another try; whatever she had said to him had actually made him blush, and she was holding onto his left hand…

"Something's happening," Dean murmured. Ichigo's wand was glowing – but strangely. A large blob of light was slowly moving down Ichigo's wand, as if it was reluctant to reveal itself.

"It looks – constipated," Ron commented, puzzled. Harry rolled his eyes, but hated to admit his friend was actually right. The blob was moving so slowly, and everyone was holding their breaths, waiting… and waiting… there was a sound, almost like a belch, as the blob finally exploded out of the wand, and hung there, expanding and taking shape.

It started at the feet; large, clawed feet; and then it developed a tail…

Ichigo felt his eyes widen. _Oh, hell no!_ He thought frantically, _No, no, no, no, no, no! He did not think of a way to get out… _He saw Uryu's eyes widen; he was the only one who had ever seen the _Resurreción_ form of his inner hollow… and he too was thinking the same thing as Ichigo – that it had found some way out.

_:Relax, Ichigo,: _Zangetsu said calmly, _:It is not him. He tried to influence the shape, but I pulled something else out of your memory and over rode it.:_

He breathed a sigh of relief at his Zanpakuto's soothing words.

"What…is _that_?" Seamus asked, baffled. It was his first meeting. The form was only half way completed, and everyone was still watching it, waiting for it to finish forming. It was Tatsuki who figured out what it was first, and started laughing – so hard she had to sit down on the floor.

"That's the last time we let Keigo drag you off to a movie theater," she smirked, as she watched dorsal ridges form along the tail and up the back. Mizuiro soon joined her.

"Uh – okay. I give up," Fred shook his head, baffled. It was definitely the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

Harry also started laughing, when it finished taking shape, and he realized that the only ones who would know exactly what Ichigo's Patronus was – were the muggle born and raised. He'd known, had a feeling that it would be over the top, and he'd been right.

"What is it, a dinosaur?" someone asked.

"Only you, Kurosaki," Uryu shook his head, a faint look of relief on his face, "Only you."

Ichigo shrugged, looking faintly embarrassed by it. _Well_, he thought as it took several steps, _at least it didn't shake the castle the way the 'real' thing would have_…

"Uh, it's a movie monster."

"Oh, I thought it was a dinosaur, or a dragon, like Toshiro's..."

"No – that's Godzilla," Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Actually, his name's really Gojira. But we won't quibble about it," Ichigo scratched his head. Even some of the wizard-born had at least heard of him, even if they didn't recognize him. (AN)

"If he comes out that slowly every time, I'll be dead before he gets halfway down the wand," Ichigo muttered, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Forcing him out had been exhausting.

_:Don't worry, it will be much faster next time. It took longer this time because we fought over the form.:_ There was a pause. _:But your wand knows it now, and will produce it next time automatically.:_

Ichigo growled under his breath; he knew he shouldn't have turned the bastard back to himself from a rabbit, but he thought he would have learned from it… apparently not. It looked like he was going to have to go back in and kick some more hollow butt…

"All right, now…"

The door opened, and Harry turned to see Dobby hurrying over to him. The house elf looked worried.

"What's wrong, Dobby?"

His eyes were wide with fear and he was shaking terribly. Everyone had fallen silent and was staring at them, Patronuses banished and forgotten – even Godzilla.

"Harry Potter sir…" the elf squeaked, almost sounding like Professor Flitwick, "Dobby has come to warn you…but the house elves have been ordered not to tell…" wringing his hands, he tried to run head first into a wall; Harry tried to seize him, as did Ichigo, but he bounced off, causing several girls to let out squeals.

"Dobby, what is it? What's happened?" the pair restrained him to keep him from hurting himself.

"Dobby – someone ordered you not to tell Harry about something?" Ichigo asked him. The elf nodded miserably. "Did that person order you not to tell anyone else?"

The elf stared at Ichigo, blinking, then glanced back at Harry, and then at Ichigo, and then at Harry again. He finally looked at Ichigo, shaking his head. Well, the Substitute Soul Reaper glanced over at Uryu, who nodded once; someone had left a rather large loop hole…

"She…she…"

"Who is 'she,' Dobby?" Ichigo asked, kneeling in front of the distraught house elf. Dobby mouthed something, so that Harry couldn't hear it; Ichigo felt himself go pale.

"_Dumbridge_?" he repeated, horrified. Dobby nodded frantically. "She – hasn't found out about this – us – has she?" Dobby nodded again. "Is she coming?"

"Yes, sir."

Ichigo looked up at Harry, whose eyes had gone wide, and he stood slowly, and then they looked at the motionless, terrified people around them.

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR_?" Harry bellowed at them, "_RUN_!"

Everyone raced for the exit, quickly forming a bottleneck, while Harry scooped up the house elf.

"Shit," he heard Ichigo curse. The other teen glowered at the mass, then he did something unexpected – he scooped Rukia up in his arms, and threw her to Uryu who was near the front. She gave a little shriek before she vanished. Then he rammed into the back of the mass of bodies trying to press through, and several people gave a cry as they popped out of the room like corks – especially after Toshiro, Fred and George added their strength and weight to his.

||Kido!|| Toshiro panted at Ichigo as they finally made it out of the room.

||Go – I'll wait for Harry!|| Ichigo was reluctant to let him out of his sight; he could grab Harry and use the spell Toshiro was referring to, he saw Momo had already gathered the Hufflepuffs and used it on them, and Rukia must have done the Gryffindors… seeing this, the Ravenclaws, under Uryu's direction, had clustered and waited for Toshiro. He nodded when they shimmered and vanished from his sight, even though Ichigo knew they were still there.

Harry pelted towards them, Dobby under his arms. He was instructing the elf to do something…

"Come on!" Ichigo urged, "I can't hide us unless we're together!"

_Hide_… Harry ran towards Ichigo, understanding now why the four kido users had split up the way they had. They could hide with it – as many as possible – he had almost reached Ichigo when he felt something grab hold of his ankle, tripping him up and sending him sprawling. He saw Ichigo's face, briefly looking horrified, before he hit the floor and slid several feet. He could hear Malfoy laughing at him.

"Trip jinx! Got you, Potter!"

Dumbridge came hurrying around the corner, a happy grin on her toad-like face. Harry saw that Ichigo was being restrained by Crabbe and Goyle, magically and physically. From the expression on his face, he could easily break free, but he wasn't going to let Harry go down alone…plus, they'd already seen him.

"Oh, excellent, Draco! And you got Kurosaki, too! Oh my, how wonderful!"

Ichigo's eyes slid over to Harry, and he grimaced with distaste.

"Well, go see if you can round up any more of them, boys," she instructed, "Check the library, the bathrooms…" her voice went soft and dangerous, "And you two… you two can come with me to the Head Master's office."

She hustled them there so quickly they arrived within a few scant minutes. "Fizzing Whizbee," she sang in a happy voice that made them both want to vomit. The gargoyle jumped aside, allowing them access to the stairs.

Ichigo was fuming. He could have easily overcome this horrid, squat toad with kido, but that would have left Harry alone. Well, Dumbledore had lifted the restrictions for the Karakura Contingent, so if he was forced to, he could apparate out with Harry. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had been giving them extra lessons – secretly – and Ichigo was now quite good. He'd apparated as far as Greece – by accident – and scared the hell out of himself. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten there, but Dumbledore had been hot on his heels and had steadied him, and then had done a quick memory charm on the group of gape mouthed tourists who'd seen a loud-haired Japanese teenager suddenly appear right in front of them on the top step of the Parthenon. He was pretty sure he could do it again…if he had to…in an emergency. Although he was still trying to figure out how he'd ended up at the Parthenon to begin with…

Dumbridge dragged them into the office without knocking – just like she owned the place, he thought venomously, glaring at her. Dumbledore was not the only wizard in the room; Professor McGonagall stood next to him, looking extremely tense and unhappy; Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the Order (whom no one knew was allied with Dumbledore) was there, also looking quite grim; two more older men, and a younger, ginger-haired young man who looked like a Weasley (he must be that Percy git, Ichigo thought) stood ready and eager to take notes. Ichigo leveled him a glare on behalf of Fred and George, which caused his quill to tremble momentarily. _Patsy_.

Ichigo had managed to palm Noba's soul pill; that was another alternative he had thought of on the way up the stairs. Noba could transport Harry out of there – and Ichigo could open either a Senkaimon or a Garganta, whichever came to mind first… after he turned Dumbridge into a rabbit. Hell, if he could do it to Kenpachi, he could do it to the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Well," one of the men said, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Well, well, well."

Ichigo wrenched his arm out of Dumbridge's grasp so hard it caused her to wobble; at the same time Harry pulled free which caused her to rock like a teeter totter between them. Harry was glaring at the man… causing Ichigo to wonder who he was.

"They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower…" Dumbridge practically tittered, and Ichigo felt the bile rise in his throat. He vowed to throw up in her direction if he did… "Malfoy caught Potter… Crabbe and Goyle apprehended Kurosaki…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes; only because he _let_ them, he thought viciously. He caught a glimmer of warning – just a brief flash – from the Head Master. _Throttle down the temper – yeah_.

"Ah, so this would be the infamous Kurosaki," the man said, peering at him, "I must remember to tell Lucius… well Potter – I expect you know why you are here?"

Ichigo, who was still staring at Dumbledore, saw his head move, just a brief fraction.

"Eh – no," Harry said, having also seen it.

"Excuse me?" everyone stared at him incredulously. Ichigo decided that scowling at the floor would be the best thing for him to do at the moment. "You…_don't_?"

"Sorry. No."

"You are seriously telling me," The man said, "that you have no idea why Professor Umbridge dragged you here? You are not aware that you have broken school rules?"

"No sir."

"Or Ministry decrees?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

The man's face was turning as red as a beet with every negative answer that Harry gave him.

"You! _Foreigner_!"

Ichigo leveled him a glare that had once made both Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin take a step back. This man was too stupid to know exactly who – or what – he was facing, however.

"Do you know why you are here?" he spoke to Ichigo as if he thought the teen didn't understand English at all. Professor McGonagall's brows shot up at the tone.

"Me?" Ichigo drawled in flawless, unaccented English, causing the man's jaw to drop. "I don't even know who the hell you are."

For a moment, no one spoke.

"You…"

"You idiot!" the man said angrily, "I'm the Minister of Magic!"

"Ah, so _you're_ Minister Chocolate Bar," Ichigo said, suddenly understanding. He shrugged, enjoying the way the Minister's face flamed red; McGonagall had to turn away so no one could see that she was trying not to laugh. Ichigo had never seen a picture of the Minister, after all, and decided to say so. "Well, I have never seen your picture – I don't read _the Daily Prophet_, it is just trash; the only thing it's good for is letting the owls and the rabbits go to the bathroom on it…"

Harry had to struggle not to laugh. Ichigo had just royally insulted not only Fudge, but his 'friends' at the _Prophet_, as well as letting the man know that he knew exactly what he'd been up to – as well as his opinion of it. _No one can level an insult the way Ichigo could_…

"So its news to you, is it – that an illegal student organization has been discovered operating in this school?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded, having caught on before Harry. He wasn't quite sure where this was going… but he could play along. For now, if that's what Dumbledore wanted.

"Perhaps we might make better progress if I fetch our informant." Dumbridge smiled smugly at the two boys.

"Oh yes, please do," Minister Chocolate Bar grinned maliciously, "There's nothing like a good witness."

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded, apparently agreeing.

Dumbridge returned in short order with Cho's friend, the girl who had not really wanted to join up, and she was hiding her face. Ichigo looked at her sourly. It's not like they didn't know what she looked like… or who she was… and he wondered angrily what she would look like with bunny ears… Dumbridge had made the mistake of not taking his wand…

"Now now, dear," Dumbridge purred, patting her on the back. "It's all right – you've done the right thing. The Minister is very, very pleased with you." She looked over at Chocolate Bar. "Her mother works in the Department of Magical Transportation – the Floo Network. She's been so very helpful in assisting us to police the Hogwarts fires…"

_So it was Marietta's mother who was nearly responsible for catching Sirius… _

"Oh, jolly good, jolly good!" Chocolate Bar gushed happily, drawing a disgusted look from Ichigo. _How had this guy gotten to be Minister?_ He was nothing but an idiot… and from the expression on the faces in the paintings behind him, the former Head Masters were all thinking the same thing, and the Slytherin Head Master was making a rude gesture on top of it. Ichigo looked over at Dumbledore, who just gave a miniscule shrug. "Well, don't be shy, dear. Let's hear all about – _GALLOPING GARGOYLES!_"

Ichigo felt his jaw drop when he saw Marietta's face. _And people say that _I'm_ good with curses and their like? Hermione takes the prize with this one! I'm glad Toshiro and I decided not to include that in the report!_

Marietta, upon seeing everyone's reaction, hid her face again with a wail of despair. Her face had been horribly deformed by purple pustules that had spread over it, forming the word SNEAK.

"Never mind that now, child," Dumbridge said, with impatience. "Just tell the Minister what you told me."

The girl shook her head.

"Oh very well, you silly twit," Professor Dumbridge snapped. "I'll tell him, then. You see, Minister, Miss Edgecombe came to my office earlier and told me that if I went to a secret room on the seventh floor, I would find out something to my advantage. She finally admitted to me – after much questioning – about the meeting. That's the point that this hex -" she waved vaguely at Marietta, "came into being, and the girl became too distressed to say any more."

"Well, that was very brave of you," Chocolate Bar said, "Now please, what happened at this meeting? What was the purpose? Who attended?"

But the girl only continued to shake her head as she hid her face.

"Isn't there some sort of counter jinx? So the girl will speak?" Chocolate Bar asked irritably.

"I haven't found one yet," Dumbridge admitted grudgingly. Ichigo snorted contemptuously. He could think of several counters right off the top of his head, and he bet Professor Snape or Lupin could have settled it in a heartbeat before she had time to draw breath to wail.

Harry was fighting to keep the grin off his face, despite the seriousness of the situation. He had heard Ichigo's reaction, and guessed correctly that Ichigo knew a counter. "Well, it won't matter; I can take it from here. You remember I sent you a report that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hogs Head…"

"And what evidence do you have for that?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Willy Widdershins was in the bar at the time. He heard every word and came straight to the school…"

"I see. So that is why he was not persecuted for all those regurgitating muggle toilets." Neither Harry nor Ichigo had realized that Snape had been standing near a corner. "What an – _interesting_ – glimpse at our justice system." His voice was soft, but his dark eyes were blazing with fury. Harry almost wished he could be in the next Potions class – he had a feeling it was going to be decidedly uncomfortable for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle dealing with him, since his favorite student now appeared to be on the verge of expulsion with Harry. Even if he would only hate Harry more for it, watching those Slytherins be on the outs with their Head of House would be worth it…

"The purpose of the meeting was to persuade them to join an illegal society, and to learn spells and curses the Ministry has deemed inappropriate for children their age…"

Ichigo had to bite his lip, and he saw all three professors glance briefly at him; _yeah_, he thought, _because Rukia, Momo and Toshiro are so very young…_

"That Dolores is where you have erred," Dumbledore said quietly.

Both teens blinked at him. _How in the hell was he going to talk them out of this one?_

"Oho!" Chocolate Bar chortled, "Oh, please, I can't wait to hear the latest cock-and-bull story -"

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Cornelius, I do not deny – nor, I am sure, do the boys – that they were at the Hogs Head that day. Nor that Harry was trying to recruit students for a DADA group. I merely point out that it is wrong to call the group illegal; the Ministry decree – number twenty four, I believe? - banning such activities was not put into effect until two days later. Therefore, no rules were broken."

Silence reigned, and Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he looked from one person to the other. That was it? That was the defense? A _technicality_?

"All well and good, Head Master," Dumbridge said, with her nauseatingly sweet smile. "But that was six months ago. The meetings that have happened since then…"

"Well, they most certainly would be illegal – had they actually occurred," Dumbledore looked at her, a picture of calmness in the storm, "Is there any evidence that they took place?"

Harry and Ichigo glanced at each other; where, they both wondered, was he going with this? Somehow they both managed not to look at Kingsley when they thought they heard him whisper something.

"And why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here? As a decoration?" Herr Dumbridge smiled her wide, toady smile that caused both to grimace at her.

"Well, we were under the impression that she was merely reporting a single meeting."

"Miss Edgecombe, please – tell us about the meetings - how long have they been going on? You can nod, or shake your head…"

Harry found himself holding his breath.

"Come on dear," she was still coaxing, "That won't make the jinx worse than it already is…"

Marietta started shaking her head.

Dumbridge and Chocolate Bar stared at each other, perplexed, and then back at Marietta.

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbridge asked her, all the sweetness and light gone from her voice.

"I would think her meaning is quite clear," Professor McGonagall said harshly, "She means that there have been no secret meetings. Is that not correct?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" Dumbridge nearly shrieked, "You yourself told me about it, Potter was the leader, he organized it, and – _why are you shaking your head, you stupid idiot?"_

"Usually when a person shakes their head," Snape said coolly, "They mean 'no.' So unless the girl is using some form of sign language unknown to the rest of us, in this case I believe that 'no' means 'no.'"

Professor Umbridge had started shaking Marietta, hard, causing her head to whip back and forth; this brought Dumbledore to his feet with his wand out, and also caused Kingsley to step forward. Seeing this, she backed off.

"I cannot – _I will not_ – allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores; we've gone over this before. Do not make me repeat myself," Dumbledore appeared to be angry for the first time.

"Calm yourself, Madam," Kingsley warned.

"Of course," she said breathily, "I – forgot myself."

"Ah – Dolores –" Chocolate Bar broke in, "The meeting tonight – the one we know definitely happened…"

"Of course," she stood straight. "Yes well, after I was tipped off, I went to the location with certain – _trustworthy_ –" she looked pointedly at Snape, who had narrowed his eyes at her, "- students, in order to catch them in the act. However, it seems they were warned that we were coming, because they were running in all directions when we arrived. No matter, however; we found a list of their names…"

Harry and Ichigo stared with growing horror at the list she pulled from her pocket: it was the one they had all signed. The one that Hermione had jinxed…

"When I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we had; and of course, I knew Kurosaki wouldn't be far away…"

"Wonderful!" Chocolate Bar smiled, "Most excellent…"

He looked over at Dumbledore, who hadn't moved.

"And – do you see what they've named themselves? _Dumbledore's Army!"_

Dumbledore took the list from Chocolate Bar and stared down at it for a long moment. Then he smiled, a rather peaceful, almost serene smile – almost – relieved, Ichigo thought.

"Well, it would appear the game is up. Would you prefer a written confession – or would a statement now suffice?"

McGonagall and Kingsley looked at each other, fearful, and Snape's eyes narrowed with concern. The paintings of the former Head Masters were all looking at each other with alarm and growing agitation. Harry looked from one to the other, not understanding, and when he looked at Ichigo – he had the same expression on his face as the Professors. _What am I missing_? He wondered. Apparently Chocolate Bar did not get it either, he appeared just as confused as Harry did.

"Statement?"

"_Dumbledore's_ Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, still smiling, "Not Potter's Army. _Dumbledore's_ Army."

"But…but…" he took a horrified step back and almost set himself on fire when he nearly stood in the hearth, "_You_?"

"That's right."

"_You_ – organized all of this?"

"I did."

"_You_ recruited these students?"

"Tonight was to be the first meeting," Dumbledore nodded, "merely to see if they were interested."

"Then – you _have_ been plotting against me!"

"Of course."

"No!" Harry couldn't stop from shouting; the other four in the office who knew what was actually going on: Kingsley, Ichigo, Professor McGonagall and Snape – all shot him various looks of warning. But Harry had finally figured out what Dumbledore was planning on doing, and he felt he had to stop him. Dumbledore was the only one Old Moldy was afraid of; he was the one with the power to fight him off… he was the one who had to remain free…

"No – Professor!"

"Be quiet Harry or I'll have Kurosaki drag you out of here," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry shot Ichigo a startled look, and saw his friend was quite ready to do just that.

"Yes, do be quiet Potter!" Chocolate Bar barked, reminding everyone of a seal, "Well, I expected to expel Potter, and instead –"

"Instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore was smiling, how odd… "It's rather like losing a Knut and finding a gold Galleon, isn't it?"

"Woodley!" Chocolate Bar was giddy with happiness, "Woodley, did you get everything? Everything he said? All of it?"

"Yes sir, I think so sir!" the idiot didn't even get his junior assistant's name right, and the stupid git just took it, Ichigo thought venomously, glaring again at the one Weasley he didn't like. It was no wonder that Ron and the Twins were so contemptuous of him.

"Very well then," Chocolate Bar beamed, "Duplicate those notes, boy, and send a copy to the _Daily Prophet_ at once! If we send a fast owl we can make the morning edition!"

_Not if one of mine can intercept it_… Ichigo mused; and it was a distinct possibility – since he had spotted the white haired Captain of the Tenth Squad perched just outside Dumbledore's window. His eyes met Toshiro's, and the boy genius nodded once with understanding, before he vanished, flash stepping to the Owlery. Ichigo thought the Fish Owl was still present, he didn't think there was an owl there Percy could send that could stand up to her. If she wanted to steal those notes – she'd have them. He watched as Percy rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and the Minister turned back to Dumbledore, rubbing his hands with glee. "You will, of course, be escorted to the Ministry to be formally charged, and from there sent to Azkaban, where you will await your trial!"

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "I thought we might hit that little snag," he said.

"Snag? What snag?" Chocolate Bar blinked at him with surprise, "I don't see any snag in that plan, Dumbledore!"

"Well, Cornelius, I'm afraid I do," Dumbledore was still smiling, "You see, you are laboring under the false impression that I am going to – what's the phrase I'm looking for?"

"Go quietly?" Snape said helpfully.

"Ah, yes, thank you Severus," Dumbledore nodded, "You are laboring under the false impression that I am going to go quietly. I am afraid I am not going at all, Cornelius. I can, of course, escape from Azkaban at any time I wish – but that would be such a bother and a waste of time, and there are many other things that I need to be doing."

Of course, Ichigo thought, staring at the peaceful expression on Dumbledore's face, he had a feeling a certain Head Captain would just go and break him out. Probably personally. After 'reducing all creation to ash' with relish. And he was pretty sure Yamamoto had better things to do as well – not that he wouldn't enjoy leveling a prison…

Chocolate Bar gaped at him, while Dumbridge's face grew steadily redder, and she appeared to be a cork that was about to pop out of a bottle. Had the situation been otherwise, their expressions would have had them rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically at them. Chocolate Bar finally made a choking sound and turned to Kingsley and the other man standing near the door, the one who hadn't said a word. That man nodded and inched his hand toward his pocket…

"I really wouldn't, Dawlish," Dumbledore warned, "I'm quite sure you are a most excellent Auror; if I remember correctly, you achieved an Outstanding in all of your N.E.W.T.s; but if you attempt to – _hem, hem_ - bring me in, I shall be forced to hurt you."

Both he and Chocolate Bar blinked at Dumbledore. "What?" Chocolate Bar was gaping again. "Do you really intend to take all four of us on single-handedly?"

"Merlin's beard, no – not unless you force me to."

"He will not be alone!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, her hand reaching inside her robes; Snape already had his wand out.

"Minerva! Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply, "Hogwarts needs you both! Stand down!"

"I have had enough of this nonsense! Shacklebolt! Dawlish! Take him!"

Harry was not sure what happened after that; there were flashes of silver light, sounds like gunshots, and someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him to the ground. Portraits were yelling, Fawkes was screeching, clouds of dust filled the air. Coughing, Harry looked up, to see a dark figure crash to the ground in front of him. There were more shrieks and thuds, someone yelled "No!" and the sound of breaking glass, scuffling footsteps, groans – and then silence.

Harry looked around to see who was half strangling him; and saw Ichigo sprawled on top of him and Snape crouched next to Ichigo. Professor McGonagall had forced Marietta out of the way. Dust was wafting slowly to the ground, settling on them, and making his nose itch.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked him softly. Harry nodded, and adjusted his glasses, which had been knocked slightly askew.

"Is everyone all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" Professor McGonagall said, pulling Marietta to her feet, while Snape helped Ichigo up, who pulled Harry up behind him. The office had been completely trashed; the desk had been upended, all the tables with magical instruments on them had been overturned, and the instruments themselves appeared to be in many pieces. Fudge, Dumbridge, Dawlish and Kingsley lay motionless on the floor, while Fawkes the phoenix soared in circles above their heads.

"It was unfortunate that I had to hex Kingsley as well; it would have been too suspicious had I not done so," Dumbledore sighed, "He was thankfully quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory the way he did; you will thank him for me, won't you, Minerva?" She nodded.

"This won't last long, and it should not appear as if we've had time to communicate while they've been out – you should pretend as if no time has passed, they were merely knocked to the ground, and not knocked unconscious –"

"Where will you go, Professor?" Snape queried, dusting his black robes off.

"Not Grimmauld Place, if that is what you were thinking," Dumbledore smiled, "I will not be going into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never ousted me from Hogwarts, I can promise you that…" He met Ichigo's eyes briefly, and he had a feeling that Yamamoto was soon going to be having company for tea. After all, who else to bounce ideas off of than someone who was nearly three thousand years old, give or take a century?

"Say hello to my grandfather, will you?" Ichigo said dryly, causing Dumbledore to chuckle briefly and nod. So, he had guessed where the Professor was going. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both raised eyebrows and looked at them, but said nothing.

"Professor…" Harry began, but choked. He did not know what to say.

"Listen to me, Harry," Dumbledore said urgently. "You _must_ study Occlumency, as hard as you can. _Do you understand_? Do everything Professor Snape tells you to do, and in particular practice it every night before you go to bed, so that you can close your mind to bad dreams…you will understand why soon enough, lad, but you must promise me…"

Dawlish started stirring.

"Remember – Harry – close your mind –"

"- you will understand."

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over Dumbledore, allowing him to grab hold of the phoenix's tail; with a flash of golden fire, they were gone.

"Where is he?" Chocolate Bar pushed himself up, _"Where is he?"_

"I don't know!" Kingsley shouted back.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated, you can't inside the school –" Dumbridge cried.

_Wanna make a bet?_ Ichigo thought, smugly. _The school allows the Head Master to do things it won't let others do_…

"The stairs!" Dawlish, Kingsley and Dumbridge flung themselves at the door, and ran down the stairs as Chocolate Bar hesitated as he got slowly to his feet, and brushed dust off of his coat. There was a very long silence.

"Well, Professors," he said with a rather nasty tone of voice, "I'm afraid this is the end of your great and wonderful Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" Professor McGonagall said scornfully while Snape looked down his long nose at the Minister. Chocolate Bar, however, was looking around the remains of the office. The portraits were hissing at him – well a few of them were. Others were making rude hand gestures like Phineas Nigellus.

"You'd best get that lot off to bed," he made a dismissive gesture at the three teens. The two professors said nothing, instead marching them to the door. Ichigo, with a contemptuous, backward look at Chocolate Bar, flicked his wand at Marietta – causing the hex to vanish. He heard Snape cough at his action; a Fifth Year student had just done what the DADA Professor had not been able to… with a simple, silent flick of his wand. Harry choked back a laugh; he knew Ichigo had not done it to help Marietta: he had done it to show up Dumbridge. Chocolate Bar's face was a rather glorious purple when he left. Harry had a feeling Dumbridge was going to be hearing quite a bit about what just happened…

Snape took Marietta to see Madame Pomfrey – she was still rather traumatized by the whole thing - while Professor McGonagall took Ichigo and Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. The group was waiting, silently, anxiously, for word of the pair, and Rukia was pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"Harry! Ichigo!" Ron jumped up when he saw the pair enter the Common Room. Rukia whirled around, and threw herself on Ichigo, nearly strangling him.

"Ichigo…"

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Harry dropped into a chair wearily. He and Ichigo looked at each other, neither really felt like going into detail, but it had to be done.

"We got caught."

"But… you haven't been… expelled?" Tatsuki looked from one to the other, her eyes wide.

"No. Our brilliant Minister of Magic ended up with a bigger fish… Dumbridge found the list, Hermione, the one we all signed…" Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"If they have the list, then…"

"They think it was the first meeting. And because you wrote 'Dumbledore's Army' on top of it…" Ichigo grimaced, "The Professor took the blame for it, so they cut the rest of us loose."

_"What?" _

"Dumbledore –"

"He's not a prisoner," Harry shook his head. "He knocked everyone out: Dumbridge, Fudge and two Aurors, and got away with Fawkes."

"So what do we do now?" Neville asked in a whisper.

No one had an answer for him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

For anyone that doesn't know, Gojira is Godzilla's Japanese name. The 'dz' is often given a 'j' pronunciation, and since there is no 'l' sound, they substitute 'r;' or rather, since he came in the other direction, we give the 'r' an 'l' sound, and the 'j' the 'dz'…. Thus Gojira becomes Godzilla. Or so I've read. (Godzilla on my Mind: Fifty Years of the King of the Monsters by William M. Tsutsui)


	38. Chapter 38

**So...182,853 words, 247 reviews, 50,084 hits, 147 favorites, and 137 alerts... Wow. Someone pinch me. **

**I'm also taking requests of a sort for the sequel. If there's something you'd like to see in it, PM me and I'll see if I can accommodate you. No promises... but I'll try if it doesn't clash with what I already have planned. **

**And - as always, I do not own Bleach or HP *Sob.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

BY ORDER OF

THE MINISTRY OF MAYHEM

Dolores Jane Dumbridge (High Inquisitor)

has replaced Albus Dumbledore as

Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with

Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight

Signed:

Cornelius Oswald Chocolate Bar

Minister of Mayhem

They couldn't go anywhere in the school without seeing that decree; it went up overnight, but everyone in the school knew about it before hand. They knew that Professor Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic, and his Junior Assistant (who hadn't even been in the room, Ichigo pointed out dryly) in order to escape. Harry thought that "Junior Assistant" part had been filtered in by the Weasley twins in order to put Percy in a bad light. Dumbledore's flight from Hogwarts was being discussed everywhere, and the details were now resembling some sort of fictional tale. Some of it was still accurate: everyone knew that the only students in the office were Harry, Marietta and Ichigo, and since Marietta was in the hospital wing, Harry and Ichigo were besieged by people wanting to know the details: details which had managed to not make the _Daily Prophet_ for an extra day; when Harry had wondered how, Ichigo had just smirked.

"I think Old Hermes probably hit a patch of – stormy weather," he replied, barely hiding his grin. No, the Screech Owl had been no match for the much larger Fish Owl, who had been waiting for him just outside the school boundary. Toshiro had taken the copies from her and Momo had burned them with Tobiume. And when Harry had asked who had changed the names on the decree… Ichigo had just shrugged. That was a charm, he said; so it wasn't him. Uryu and the others also denied culpability… The decree was also stuck on the wall and could not be removed. It was going to be at Hogwarts until someone figured out who could get it down. Probably one of the Weasley's, they decided….

"He'll be back," Ernie said confidently as they walked back from Herbology; he was one of the few they had decided to confide in, since he was a member of the D.A., and he'd proven to be reliable in the past. "They couldn't keep him out when we were in our second year, and they won't this time. I heard from the Fat Friar," he looked around for eavesdroppers before continuing, "Dumbridge tried to get into the office after they had searched the castle for him, and she couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Office has sealed itself against her." He smirked at them. "Apparently she had a right little tantrum in the hallway…"

"Oh, I'm sure she was so looking forward to sitting up in the Head Master's office, lording it over all of us," Hermione said, scowling angrily, "That puffed up, stupid, power-crazy old –"

"Now, now Granger, do you really want to finish that sentence?"

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy come out from behind the door, followed by the ever faithful Crabbe and Goyle. All three appeared positively gleeful.

"That's going to have to be points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, I'm afraid," he said with exaggerated sadness.

"You can't take points from fellow prefects, Malfoy," Ernie argued.

"Prefects can't, but members of the _Inquisitorial Squad_…"

"The _what_?" Rukia asked sharply, glaring at him. She still hadn't forgiven him for calling her 'shorty.'

"The Inquisitorial Squad," Malfoy tapped a tiny silver 'I' on his robes right below his prefect's badge. "We are a select group of hand-picked students who support the Ministry of Magic."

"Hand-picked…" Ichigo said slowly, staring at the three of them. "Let me guess: Dumbridge?"

"That's _Professor_ Umbridge to you," Crabbe sneered at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the other teen; he was going to have to reinforce the fact that he had _allowed_ the pair to catch him, and that they were in no way stronger than he was…

"Anyway," Malfoy was saying loftily, "Members of the Inquisitorial Squad have the power to dock points from all other students. So: Granger, that will be five from you for being rude about the new Head; MacMillan, five for contradicting me; five from Potter because I don't like you; five from Weasley because your shirt's untucked… oh, and another ten from Granger for being a Mudblood… ten each from the rest of you for being foreign, plus another five from Kurosaki for _his_ rudeness to the new Head…"

They stared at him, stunned, as the three moved off, laughing; then Ernie said, "He has to be bluffing. He can't be allowed to dock points…it would completely undermine the prefect system…"

Still, they all hurried to check the four large hourglasses that recorded the House points. Before their encounter with Malfoy, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been tied for the lead; as they watched, stones flew upward, reducing the amounts in the chambers. Only Slytherin's hourglass remained untouched.

"I see you've noticed," Fred said from behind them.

He and George joined them in front of the four hourglasses.

"Malfoy…" Harry said furiously, watching as more stones flew upward from the Gryffindor hourglass as the three Slytherins confronted another Gryffindor.

"Yeah, Montague tried that on us too," George said.

"_Tried_?"

"He never finished what he was saying, since we shoved him into the vanishing cabinet on the First Floor," Fred shrugged.

Hermione stared at them. "You could get into serious trouble for that!"

"Not until he shows up again, and who knows when - or where - that will be. I dunno where he went," Fred retorted, "nor do I care." Tatsuki shook her head at him, a faint smile on her lips. "Anyway…we've decided we also don't care if we get into trouble or not anymore."

"Have you ever?" Hermione glared at the two.

"Of course we have," George corrected her, "We're still here, so we've never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known when to stop..."

"Where to draw the line..."

"We might have put a toe across it on occasion…"

"But we always stopped short of causing real _mayhem_."

"But now?" Ron asked, afraid of the answer; George's stressing of the word _mayhem_ had clued everyone in as to just who may have changed the wording on the proclamation…

"Well…" George glanced at his twin.

"Well now with Dumbledore gone…"

"We have decided that a bit of _mayhem_…"

"Is exactly what our dear new Head Toad deserves," Fred finished.

"But –" Hermione whispered fearfully, "she'd love a reason to expel you! You mustn't!"

"You still don't get it, Hermione!" Fred patted her on the head as if she were a pet cat or dog. "We don't care about staying here anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So…" he looked at his watch, "'Phase One' is ready to begin. I'd head on into the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Do with what?" Tatsuki asked, almost eagerly, her eyes bright. Ichigo groaned inwardly, but Fred turned her around and herded her into the Hall after a glance at Ichigo.

"You'll see, Lady of Mine," he grinned at her, "Now go."

"But…"

Ichigo reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the Hall, as Ernie muttered something about unfinished Transfiguration homework and hurriedly disappeared. The others followed after Ichigo and Tatsuki. As Harry headed to his seat, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Filch behind him. He jumped backward with a yelp; the Caretaker was not one to be viewed from up close.

"The Head Mistress wants to see you, Potter," he leered at him.

"Why?" Harry asked. The others were looking on, worried. All Harry could do was shrug at them and follow Filch to Dumbridge's office.

"Things are changing around here, Potter."

"So I've noticed."

"You filthy little beasts… you wouldn't be up to half the things you are if I'd been allowed to whip you raw, now would you? No Fanged Frisbees if I could hang you upside down by the ankles in my office, eh? I can't wait for Educational Decree Twenty-nine, Potter; I'll be allowed to do those things… and she's asked the Minister to allow her to expel Peeves. Oh yes, things are going to be very different with her in charge…"

Harry grimaced and followed an obviously happy Filch to Dumbridge's old office, which only gave proof to the fact that the Head Master's office would not let her in. Having Filch on her side was going to be a problem, he thought; his knowledge of the school's secrets was second only to the Weasley twins and the Marauders.

"Here we are," Filch said with a leer. He knocked three times, and then opened the door. "The Potter boy as requested, ma'am."

Harry stepped into the dreaded office, and stopped short, his jaw dropping. Dumbridge's office, which Harry had become so familiar with, had undergone a radical change – and not for the better. The old office color of Pepto Bismol pink – awful to be sure, but not hurtful to the eyes – had somehow become chartreuse.

Everything that had been pink: the walls, doilies, table runners, parchment pads, rugs, decorations, even the bows on the necks of the kittens in the decorative plates – had been turned into eye-watering chartreuse. Harry blinked at the change as his eyes started to burn. He could see spots on the walls where she had apparently tried to turn it back, and the combination was even more hurtful. A large wooden block was now on her desk, with golden letters that spelled the word HEAD MISTRESS. Behind the desk, chained to the wall, were three brooms: Harry's beloved Firebolt and Fred and George's Cleansweeps. Professor Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, scribbling on some pink parchment that had somehow managed to escape the re-colorization. Either that, or she had ordered some more after the paint job.

"Thank you Argus," she simpered. Harry wanted to vomit, but he wasn't sure what was causing it: the color or her voice.

Bowing deeply, he backed out and shut the door.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to a chair. Harry, who was still gazing around at the office with a sort of horrified fascination, sat.

"What would you like to drink?"

"What?" he managed to drag his attention away from one sad looking kitten.

"To drink, Mr. Potter," she smiled at him like a toad that has spotted his next meal. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin Juice?"

"Nothing, thanks."

"I wish you to have a drink with me."

Harry stifled a groan. "Tea, then." He watched as she made a show of preparing it for him – all with her back to him, so he couldn't see what she was doing.

"There you are," she said, handing him the kitten decorated cup. "Drink it before it gets too cold now. I thought we ought to have a little chat about last night's disturbing events."

He said nothing. She waited.

"You're not drinking!"

Harry raised the cup, and suddenly heard in his head Mad Eye's voice, haranguing him, about 'constant vigilance.' And what he would say if Harry ever drank something that had been offered to him by a known enemy…

"Not enough sugar?"

"No, just a bit hot," he raised the cup and blew on it before pretending to sip. Her smile widened.

"Good," she smirked. "Now, Mr. Potter – tell me – where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"Don't know," Harry shrugged, blowing on the tea again to stall.

"Drink, drink!" she urged, "Now, no more childish games. You know where he has gone. You've been in this together from the beginning…"

"I have no idea where he is," Harry said, continuing to blow on the tea and pretending to drink more. "What happened to all the pink?" He had caught on… so he could play along, now. He thought Ichigo had an idea where the Head Master had gone – what was it he had said? Something about saying hello to his grandfather? Did Dumbledore know Mr. Yamamoto? He kept meaning to ask Ichigo….

"Someone decided to play a little practical joke on me… one of many," she replied, "Do you know who it was?"

"No," Harry looked around, wincing, "I like the pink better."

Dumbridge made a frustrated sound. "Yes, well, if you don't know where Dumbledore is, then perhaps you can tell me where Sirius Black is?"

Harry would have choked had he actually been drinking. As it was, he spilled some tea down the front of his chin and robes. He wiped his chin off with his sleeve and gave her what he hoped was a baffled look.

"I don't know where he is, either."

"Mr. Potter, may I remind you that it was I who almost caught Black in the Gryffindor fire, last October? I know it was you he was meeting. If I had any proof – now, where is Black?"

"He was in the fire? In the Gryffindor Tower? Really?" Harry shook his head, feigning bafflement. "I don't know where he is; really, I have no clue…" he looked her straight in the eye, "Why would I be meeting with him? He betrayed my parents."

"Yes, well… I will take your word for it – _this time_. However, you may want to keep this in mind: I have the weight of the Ministry behind me." She smiled. "Every fire in Hogwarts is being monitored – except my own, of course. The Inquisitorial Squad is opening and reading all Owl Post into and out of the castle; Mr. Filch is monitoring the secret passages…"

_BOOM!_

The very floor of the office shook; Dumbridge clutched the desk for support, and Harry was knocked off his chair, spilling the tea. He got to his feet, and he stared at her, wide-eyed. She appeared to be in shock.

"What was…"

"Go back to lunch!" she ordered, running from the room, with Harry behind her. He had a feeling – just a feeling – that Fred and George were the ones behind the commotion. People were running and screaming below them. Well, he thought, if this is what the twins were talking about, he had an iron-clad alibi… although he was sure it wasn't what they were thinking of when they had told him to get to lunch.

The source of the disturbance was not difficult to find, as pandemonium was reigning. Someone – and it wasn't hard to figure out who – had set off an enormous crate of fireworks.

Sparkly multicolored dragons soared through the corridors with loud bangs and blasts; Catherine wheels whizzed through the air like lethal flying saucers; rockets ricocheted off walls and each other; sparklers wrote swear words in the air, and firecrackers exploded like miniature mines everywhere. They must have used every type imaginable: Peonies, Waves, Chrysthanimums, Dhalias, Kamuros, Willows, Crossettes, Bees, Palms, Rings, Stars, Mosaics, Tiger Tails, Crackles, Tourbillions, Hummers, Failing Leaves, Strobes, Fire Flies, Dragon Eggs, Comets, Fountains… he lost count of the number of different fireworks he saw in the school. Uryu, who did keep track, later said there were over forty…

Instead of fading like normal fireworks, these got stronger and stronger over time. Filch and Dumbridge stood on the stairs, jaws slack, transfixed with horror. One of the Catherine wheels suddenly decided it wanted its freedom, and went shooting out a window; several of the dragons took off out an open door, as if bolting for their freedom as well. Watching them, Ichigo wondered idly if Hyorinmaru was happy to have some company…

"Do something, Filch – they'll be all over the school! _Stupefy_!" a jet of red light from her wand hit a rocket; instead of freezing, it exploded with so much force it blasted holes in paintings and sent the figures running for cover in others. Filch swatted at others with a broom, which only caused the broom to catch on fire. At this rate, they were going to burn down the school.

Harry found the culprits hiding in a secret room just down the hall behind a tapestry. "Impressive, I love it."

"Cheers," whispered George, "I truly hope she tries vanishing them. They multiply by ten every time…" he had tears running down his face.

The fireworks continued all afternoon, and spread to the rest of the school as well as outside of it. They caused plenty of disruption, but none of the teachers seemed too overly bothered, nor did the students. In fact when one of the escapees went soaring into Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall sent a student to fetch Professor Umbridge, to let her know it was there. The only student who raised their wand against a firework was Ichigo, and that was only because one of the Catherine wheels was heading towards a group of unsuspecting first years – Yuzu among them. He didn't try to vanish, stupefy or anything similar; he turned the Catherine wheel into several thousand tiny, glittery little butterflies hardly bigger than a pinky nail. Winky, who these days always appeared to be lurking in Yuzu's vicinity, had warned him. Once he had done it, he smiled down at Winky and patted her on the head, grateful to her for the warning. The butterflies were harmless, but even harder to get rid of than the bigger fireworks (they fluttered around the school like fireflies for weeks afterward, to Fred and George's delight, and gave them a load of ideas…).

It was Professor Flitwick who put it best as Professor Umbridge tottered out of his classroom, sooty and weary from a long day of chasing down fireworks: "I could have gotten rid of them myself, of course; but I didn't know if I had the _authority_…"

Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, and were most likely being toasted in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms as well. They denied being the pair who had painted Professor Umbridge's office chartreuse; although they admitted they wished they had thought of it. Yoruichi, who was sitting behind Karin and purring, looked over at Ichigo and winked, nearly causing him to fall off the chair. _Yoruichi_ was the one who had turned all the pink in Umbridge's office into chartreuse?

"I've done much more than that," she admitted later, as they stood near a window with Noba, watching some of the escapees outside the tower. "I can get in through her window, and of course, I get a lot done using shunpo and kido; one of the first things I did was to entirely reverse her office. It took her the better part of a week to put it back together…"

"Wait…_one of the first_? What all have you done to her?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening. He and Noba shared a stunned look; neither had expected that _she_ had been the one to be pulling pranks on Dumbridge…

"Well…" Yoruichi's tail twitched. "I've turned all those horrid plates around to face the wall, and stuck them there; then, when she finally got them un-stuck – I replaced them with puppies. I rigged her floo to smoke some rather foul smelling stuff; and I'm also the one who changed the wording on the announcement, but Fred and George stuck it to the wall – wait until you see what I have planned for her next…"

"Yoruichi – why?" Ichigo stared at her, baffled.

"Why?" her eyes gleamed at him, "She made me _angry_, Ichigo, that's why." (AN)

"Oh," he really didn't have much he could say to that. Professor Umbridge had pissed off a lot of people, but Yoruichi was in a rather unique position… who, after all, would suspect a cat? He wondered exactly what it was that had set off the former Captain; and how long she had been plotting all of this.

He sighed. Harry had warned him what had happened in her office; it sounded as if she had dumped _veritiserum_ in his tea… _or tried to…_

"You'll be called into her office next, since she can't get to Marietta readily enough," she said, reading his mind.

"Possibly," He frowned at a Catherine wheel, "She might pull Tatsuki."

"Hm?" Yoruichi cocked her head.

"She did go with Harry and the Weasleys over Christmas break… Dumbridge might suspect that she could know where Black is…" Ichigo grabbed his potions book, and flipped through it. "Ah…here it is."

"What?"

"A preventative… it looks like its fairly easy… I think Professor Snape will let me mix it up in the morning…"

"That will prove helpful," Yoruichi agreed, "If she gets her hands on a supply from someone other than Snape."

Harry walked into the dorm; Ichigo and Yoruichi looked over at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked him, putting his potions book back. Harry shrugged.

"Just a little tired; it was a stressful day." He looked at the book. "You weren't studying, were you?"

"Nah. Just looking something up," He smirked at Harry, "A preventative against _veritiserum_. I can mix it up in the morning; it lasts a month… just in case she tries it again."

"Sweet," Harry sighed, heading for his bed. If Ichigo could pull that off, it would take a load off his mind.

Ichigo watched him for a moment, and then shared a glanced with the other two; shrugging, he went back to watching the escaped fireworks, all the while keeping one eye on Harry. It had definitely been an – interesting – day. Hermione had been so happy, she had skived off of homework; and Fred and George had taken tons of pre-orders for fireworks, as well as doing a preliminary design for a new firework – tiny butterflies. They offered Ichigo a commission on the idea, but he just shook his head and declined, telling them to go for it.

Ron came in, glancing questioningly at Harry's bed; Ichigo just put a finger to his lips, indicating that he should be quiet. Ron nodded and prepped for bed, then joined Ichigo at the window, to watch a few remaining wild fireworks.

Harry, meanwhile, was dreaming. His scar had been hurting, and although he had tried to calm his mind, he had felt too smug over Dumbridge's first 'exciting' day in Professor Dumbledore's job, thanks to the twins. He wished he could see Fudge's reaction… soon he was back in the hallway, speeding towards the black door… it opened, into a circular room with many doors. This time, another door opened – a long rectangular room with lots of dancing lights on the wall. Another door at the end… it too opened… into a dimly lit room as large as a church… There were rows upon rows of shelves, full of dusty, dimly glowing globes…

Before Harry could find what he wanted, a loud _BANG_! jerked him awake. He lay there, irritated and confused, and angry; there was laughter.

"Hey guys, I think one of the Catherine Wheels hit a rocket, and it looks like they mated!"

Ron and Dean scrambled to join Seamus; Ichigo, who had still been watching, turned to leave, carrying Yoruichi. He saw Harry was awake, and frowned.

"Sorry they woke you up, Harry," he said quietly.

"S'okay, no worries."

Author's Notes:

The Catherine Wheel aka pinwheel firework, cyclone, trupilyo, wheel firework. The name Catherine Wheel is taken from an instrument of torture upon which St. Catherine was supposed to have been martyred on. This consumer firework is a powder-filled spiral tube or an angled rocket mounted with a pin through the middle. When ignited, this firework spins rapidly, creating a display of sparks and colorful flames. Catherine Wheels can be as simple as small wheels that last for a few minutes to large, complex fireworks fixed with gears that fire off for a much larger effect and duration. The record largest wheel was 105 feet in diameter and was fired off in Mqabba, Malta on June 18, 2011. In addition to size, the Catherine wheel can vary in design and detail. For example, a 'five-wheel piece' and 'star piece' are popular variations that create spectacular effects. http: / www dot allsparkfireworks dot com/ blog/ the-catherine-wheel/

Some good descriptions are here: http: / roundeyespyro dot com / faq dot htm

Nova also has a good site on fireworks, and a google search of any of the terms used + fireworks images will show you exactly what they look like...

As for why Yoruichi has been pulling pranks on Dumbridge... she vowed revenge on her for what happened to Ichigo's hand, back when he and Harry first had detention with her back in Chapter 15.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry this is a bit late; I've had a whole bunch of doctor's appointments and physical therapy the past two weeks, so I've fallen behind. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed and sent ideas; I will take each and every one into consideration!**

**Of course as always, I do not own Bleach or HP. If I did, we wouldn't be going through this 'Lost Substitute Shinigami' stuff, IchiRuki would be fact, Orihime would get a life... well, you get my drift.**

_:Zangetsu speaking:_

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Harry dreaded the next evening's Occlumency lesson. Ichigo had gotten up early, and mixed up the potion he had found the night before, and then handed out the little glass vials to those that he felt were in need of them: Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, and his group. And just in time, as Tatsuki got pulled for a little _tete a tete_ with Dumbridge, which she sailed through with a healthy dose of sarcasm. Professor Snape had watched him as he worked with a proud gleam in his eyes. He had checked it over at the end, but had deemed it very well done… Like a very proud uncle, Ichigo had said in an undertone as he passed the vials out while keeping one eye on Herr Dumbridge. Hermione had pouted and said she should have thought of it…Ron rolled his eyes at Harry; Hermione was used to being the brain of the group, but in one area she had actually been supplanted. On the other hand, the competition had actually _improved_ her grades….

Harry's day got worse from there – he ended it with a row with Cho over Marietta and Hermione on his way to his lesson with Snape, and consequently got there in an even worse mood, and late to boot. He was given a reprieve, thankfully, when Malfoy came to fetch Snape to help free Montague from a toilet on the fourth floor – but only until the next night, when he went through a repeat of what he had the evening that Professor Trelawney had been sacked.

After Snape discovered that he had dreamed again – and boy was he pretty angry about it – he had attacked Harry yet again, even more forcefully, and Harry had tried _Protego_ once more out of desperation: with a slightly different and more disastrous result… somehow they both staggered and fell into the Pensieve that Snape had been storing his memories in during the lessons, which gave Harry a very good look at one of them. Try as he might, he couldn't get out. He was trapped in a memory from the professor's fifth year as a student at Hogwarts.

They were taking their O.W.L.s – DADA. There was Snape, stringy, pallid, hair still lank and greasy; scribbling furiously on parchment… his own father, James, a short distance away, as Professor Flitwick walked up and down aisles, monitoring them. Sirius four seats away; three seats farther was Lupin… and there was Wormtail…

Back to James… he was doodling, a snitch, and the letters L.E; _L.E._? The exam over, he tried to keep everyone in sight… James and company were teasing over one of the questions, about werewolves of all things. They wandered outside, Snape was involved in his O.W.L. paper, Lupin was reading, James playing with a snitch, Sirius and Wormy were watching James, with Sirius complaining about boredom… then Sirius spotted Snape, and Lupin continued reading, but with a frown on his face, as if he knew what was coming, and Wormtail – he was looking from one to the other with anticipatory gleam in his eyes…

"All right there, _Snivellus_?"

Snape reacted as if he had expected to be attacked, but James was faster, using _Expelliarmus_ and _Impedimenta_ very quickly on him. There were more insults traded; Snape was apparently very unpopular with the other students. The only person not participating was Lupin, even though from his unhappy expression, he was aware of what was happening. They had drawn a crowd, and many of them were laughing. _This isn't going to be good_, Harry thought worriedly.

"You – wait," Snape glared at the other boys with loathing. "Wait –"

"Wait for what?" Sirius asked coolly.

Snape cursed at them but because his wand was lying a few feet away from him, there was no effect.

"Now now, you need to wash your mouth out with soap. Can't have you talking like that now can we?" James said to him mockingly, "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles erupted from Snape's mouth, gagging him. Harry cringed.

_"Leave him Alone_!"

A girl strode forward, dark red hair flowing around her shoulders, and startling green eyes – _Harry's_ eyes - were snapping fire at them. His own widened as he realized… this was…

"All right Evans?" James said to her pleasantly.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated angrily. She was staring at James with a dislike that bordered on hatred.

"What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," James appeared to seriously think about it, "It's more that he, I dunno, exists, I suppose…'

There was laughter, from everyone except Lupin and Lily. Lupin was looking even more unhappy than he was earlier.

"You think that's funny, don't you James Potter? Well, you're nothing but a big bully, you stupid, arrogant _toerag_!" she spat at him. "Now leave him alone!"

"Go out with me," James said with a faint smile, "And I'll never lay a wand on him again."

"Go out with _you_? I'd rather date the squid!"

"Bad luck, chap," Sirius murmured softly, then - "_Hey_!"

Snape had recovered enough to reach his wand and point it at James; there was a flash of light, and a long gash appeared on his cheek, splashing blood all over the front of his robes. Harry was becoming aware of a murmur, nearby; it sounded like Ichigo, he thought, but he was so stunned he couldn't move as he watched his father whirl, and with another flash of light from his wand, Snape was hanging upside down, revealing all to the world – and the world thought it was hysterically funny.

_"Harry… damn it, no don't touch them, Ichigo, you'll only get trapped as well, we'll have to find another way…"_

"Let him down!" Lily demanded as Harry wondered why he was hearing Ichigo's and Toshiro's voices again. He tried moving to look around, but found he couldn't. Then he realized Snape – the adult Snape – was standing on the other side of himself, staring at the scene being replayed with an anguished look on his face.

"Certainly." Young Snape fell with a thud, but as he started to get up, Sirius chimed in.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" causing the boy to go rigid and topple over.

"_Stop It_!" Lily screamed. Her own wand was out now, and pointed at them.

"Ah, Evans, don't…" James sighed.

"Take it off him, _Now_!"

"Lily…"

_"Now_!"

_"ENOUGH_!"

Another girl, a few years older, pushed her way through the crowd, and Harry recognized her from the photographs as Masaki, Ichigo's mother. She was wearing the Head Girl badge… and she was _furious_.

"Potter – take that curse off _now_. Or else!" Her wand was pointed straight at James, and from the expression on her face, she was not in any mood for any backtalk. No one was laughing now, Harry saw. Whether it was because they respected Masaki, or were afraid of her, he couldn't tell. It was quite possible they were afraid; everything he was learning about Masaki Kurosaki indicated that she had been a force to be reckoned with, even as a student. Had they held the Tri-Wizard Cup while she was a student at Hogwarts, Harry would have bet the entire contents of his bank vault on her being the victor. James quickly muttered the counter curse, and they watched Snape struggle to his feet.

"There. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus…"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods!"

Lily blinked while Masaki turned the full power of her glare on Snape; _so that's where Ichigo inherited it from_, Harry thought with some surprise. He had her eyes, and her fire… and apparently her scowl as well.

"Fine, I won't bother in the future," Lily said, turning her back on him, "You had best go wash your pants – _Snivellus_." Harry thought he heard her sniffle.

"Apologize!" James shouted, pointing his wand at Snape again.

"Shut up! You're as bad as he is –" Lily turned on James, and Harry was a bit surprised to see she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What?" James gaped at her, "But – I'd never –"

"I'm surprised you can get your broomstick up off the ground with the size of the ego it has to carry around," she sniffed, before she hurried off.

"Evans – EVANS!" James appeared to be baffled, "What is it with her?"

"Gee, off the top of my head – I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, Potter," Masaki said sarcastically. "Best get up to medical and get that gash taken care of. And then you – ALL of you – can report to your Heads for detention." She paused. "Except for you, Lupin – although I am a bit disappointed you didn't attempt to stop this." Lupin blushed redder than Ichigo's hair, and looked even more miserable. Apparently that crush had gone both ways… wow, Harry thought; had either of them ever said anything, it was quite possible that _Lupin_ could have been Ichigo's father…

_"Harry – Harry!" _

It was with extreme difficulty that Harry managed to turn his head. Ichigo was standing next to him, and he was wearing that same black outfit he'd seen the red pineapple wearing… and he also had a sword at his waist. It had to be a cultural thing, he thought.

_"Harry – take my hand –"_ Ichigo was holding out his hand. Harry bit his lip and tried to force his arm to move, but it was like moving through molasses.

_"I – can't – move it…"_ he finally said.

Ichigo looked worried; he looked over to where Adult Snape was standing, and Harry could see Toshiro was there with the potions master. He also appeared to be having trouble moving, although he'd gotten his hand up higher than Harry had. When he saw his mother, Ichigo did a double take, and a pained expression crossed his face.

_"Mom_…"he whispered, his voice catching.

_:Ichigo! Focus!:_ a male voice Harry didn't recognize scolded his friend. Ichigo flinched.

_"Eh, right, Ossan…" _Ichigo took a deep breath and forced his eyes to look away. _"Harry, try closing your eyes and not looking…"_

Harry managed a brief nod and closed his eyes; he found it easier to move his hand, although it was still difficult. More like runny molasses instead of thick molasses, he thought. He concentrated on simply moving his hand, inch by painful inch…

_"Come on, that's it…"_

Their hands finally touched, and the moment they did, Ichigo took hold and yanked, and Harry felt himself being pulled free of the memory, to lie on the floor in a sopping, shivering huddle. Toshiro sat next to Snape, who was in very much the same shape.

"Are you two all right?" Toshiro asked, handing Snape a cup of water.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Fell…" Harry gasped.

"You fell into the Pensieve?" Ichigo looked from one to the other, "And – what? You got trapped?"

Shivering, Harry nodded. "Not high on my list of things I want to repeat," he admitted miserably.

"No, it certainly doesn't sound pleasant," Toshiro agreed.

"What are you two doing here?" Snape was quickly recovering, much faster than Harry was.

"Oh, our beloved Head Toad is on the warpath," Ichigo said dryly, "Someone scoured the Owlery…"

"And dumped the entire contents in her office," Toshiro grimaced, "So now she wants all hands on deck to clean it."

Snape's brows rose.

"It sort of keeps returning…" Ichigo finally admitted with a shrug. He knew who had done it, or he had a good idea – he had shared it with Toshiro, but no one else. _Yoruichi Shihoin strikes again_, he mused. Which meant she had used kido, so he wasn't so sure anyone was going to be able to clean it out all that quickly.

If possible, his brows rose higher.

"So – she wants all professors at her office. Hopefully one of them will figure it out…"

Snape nodded and got to his feet. He looked over at Harry, who was unable to meet his eyes. "You will not tell anyone what you saw," he said in a low voice. Harry shook his head. He had no desire to discuss what he saw with anyone, ever. "Get him out of here."

Ichigo just nodded. "That bad?" Ichigo sympathized. Harry nodded. He understood exactly what he had seen; he had been Snape – humiliated and taunted in a circle of onlookers, and it appeared as if Snape had always been right – Harry's father had been nothing more than an arrogant wart.

#

Hermione, of course, couldn't understand why Snape cancelled the lessons, and was rather indignant about the whole thing. She felt that Harry should go back to Snape and demand they continue… however, one did not demand anything of Professor Snape – unless one was Professor Dumbledore. So when Harry adamantly refused, she huffed and went back to drawing up study schedules for the Easter holidays. After all, they only had six weeks left…

Ichigo and Rukia looked at theirs, and then at Hermione.

"Just go with it, it's easier than arguing with her," Ron advised.

"O-okay," Ichigo said, a bit dazed. He looked over at Harry, who had burrowed down into his books. Only Ichigo and Toshiro were aware of what had occurred in Snape's office, and they were the only two who, in addition to Harry, knew about Snape's humiliation at the hands of Harry's father. Of course, neither one of them would say anything.

Ichigo frowned and looked down at the stacks of pamphlets and leaflets littered about the table. Career advice, he mused with a bit of irritation. He had a career – sort of. He had a future – sort of – already mapped out. The last time he'd seen Renji his friend had said that he'd brought the subject up with his Captain – in a "What do you think the Old Man's planning to do with Ichi?" way. While talking about Ichigo was admittedly not high on Byakuya Kuchiki's list of favorite things to do, he had finally admitted (to himself, if no one else, Renji chortled) that Ichigo was going nowhere and was there to stay. And that Rukia was in love with him, and he with her… and that his own Vice Captain was his best friend… well, in Soul Society. Byakuya had also theorized that Yamamoto was keeping one of the Captain's positions open for him – probably the Fifth, as one of the questions Renji was frequently asked by the Old Man was how well Ichigo was getting along with Momo. Since they appeared to have become friends, it was probably the one that was the best bet, with the Third Squad being the second choice, seeing as he also got along decently well with Kira. Of course, they could always play the Vice Captain swap game, if they wanted…

He sighed. On the other hand, they had all talked about it, even Momo and Rukia, and they all wanted to see the Japanese School for Witchcraft and Wizardry reopened. They would need some political clout, so that was Mizuiro's angle; he would have to get into the Ministry. The rest of them would teach. So this "Career Advice" meeting that they all had with their Head of House – in his, Rukia, and Tatsuki's case, Professor McGonagall – was a moot point.

They all sat around, looking through the flyers. Ron didn't fancy healing – too many N.E.W.T.s. Hermione didn't want to do banking, despite the need for Arithmancy; and they had a laugh over the Muggle Studies Liaison. Harry griped that the wizard or witch would need more than a sense of humor dealing with his uncle – they'd need a suit of armor. Ichigo rather agreed with him – his father would be enough to drive anyone to lunacy.

"Hey, Harry," George said into Harry's ear. He and Fred dropped into chairs on either side of him. "Ginny told us you wanted to speak with Sirius."

"What?" Hermione said with alarm. "You can't!"

"Well, we happen to think otherwise, and we also think we can help you with that," George said, giving her a disapproving look. "You need a diversion – we happen to have one."

Harry nodded slowly, indicating he was listening. Ichigo put his book down to listen in.

"Harry – she's monitoring –"

"Not all of them."

"What?" Ron asked, baffled.

"Let me guess – her own is free and clear," Ichigo muttered with disgust. Harry nodded, while Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Of course her own floo would be unmonitored.

"Are you insane?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper. "How are you going to get into her office?"

"Sirius gave me a knife last Christmas that can bypass any anti-_Alohamora_ spells. It should open any lock."

"If that doesn't, kido should," Rukia said helpfully. Ichigo managed not to grimace at her offer – unspoken – of help.

"And what do you think about this?" Hermione turned to look at Ron after glaring at Rukia and Ichigo; the other ginger appeared alarmed at being dragged into the middle of it.

"Uh… I dunno. His choice, really; I mean, if he wants to do it…"

"Spoken like a Weasley," Fred clapped him on the back.

"And a true friend," George added.

Ichigo watched them plan, half listening; Chad would have had his back, if it had been him, he thought wistfully. It wasn't that Ichigo didn't appreciate Uryu; but he was much more comfortable with Chad, and he felt himself missing his friend, keenly, and not for the first time. Rukia slid her hand into his under the table, sensing his mood shift, and squeezed. They still had to get through the Career Advice, however. Harry had his during Divination, and almost forgot about it; Ron reminded him after his own. Momo, Mizuiro, and Uryu were all puzzled as to why theirs was being held in Professor McGonagall's office; and it was all – happily – during DADA. Not a single one of them minded missing that class. They had them scheduled, one immediately after the other… Tatsuki, with her surname starting with 'A' was the one who discovered the reason. The Ambassador had returned, and was conducting the sessions, with the Heads – Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick – sitting in chairs off to the side.

Harry had to endure that horrid old bag sitting in on his session, she mused as she sat down after Professor McGonagall introduced her to Ambassador Watanabe. He appeared to be a pleasant sort, and was very pleased to hear that this little group's goal was to get the Japanese school up and running again.

"And what would you like to teach?" he asked, looking down at her grades. "They are quite good…"

"Well, both Ichigo and Uryu are better at Potions and Transfiguration than I am…"

"She's quite good at Charms," Professor Flitwick said helpfully.

"And she has a knack for Herbology," Professor Sprout nodded.

"And she's very good on a broom, so I would be quite comfortable in letting her teach youngsters how to fly," Professor McGonagall finished. "And that's in addition to knowing the Quidditch rulebook inside and out."

"Hmm."

Tatsuki was blushing furiously. _Really_? She thought. She could be their version of Madam Hooch? So they decided that she would continue on with Charms and Herbology, DADA (no one mentioned the 'one-year' jinx), and Transfiguration, as Professor McGonagall was confident that she would achieve good scores on her O.W.L. in that subject. Potions would be a 'Wait and See.'

Momo blushed profusely when he praised her grades in Charms and Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout both said she would make an excellent teacher in whatever subject she decided to teach. She admitted she rather liked Care of Magical Creatures (preferably with Grubbly-Planke, but she wouldn't let Harry, Ron or Hermione know that). So she would be going on with that, as well as Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, and possibly Potions.

Uryu was next; since the Ambassador was already aware of the goal, he quizzed Uryu simply on the subjects he preferred, which were Potions and Transfiguration. His Charms work was also very good. On the other hand, he said, he would teach whichever of the two Ichigo was not… since he was better at both of them than Uryu was. So Uryu would also be continuing with Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions and DADA. He could decide which classes he wanted for electives later, after O.W.L.s. He admitted he would probably take Astronomy as well.

Mizuiro smiled pleasantly and when the Ambassador asked what his personal goal was in regards to the school he replied, "I want your job." Watanabe blinked, stared at the boy, then slowly started to smile, and they had a long discussion on what he would need to do to enter politics. A smart boy, he said to the three when Mizuiro had left, to understand that a political ally would be needed to get their goal off the ground.

Ambassador Watanabe was a bit surprised to see the petite Rukia; he didn't say so, but he had a difficult time believing she actually was a fifth year. She came right out and said she didn't think she'd be taking Potions next year… Professor Snape would laugh her right out of Hogwarts if she even suggested it. On the other hand, her Charms work – and Professor Flitwick agreed – was near the top of the class, if not at the top. She probably wouldn't be taking Transfiguration either, unless she managed to pull a rabbit out of a hat – or, Professor McGonagall joked with a straight face, Kurosaki turned the hat into one for her. So Rukia would be going on with Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes which she loved, Arithmancy, which she also enjoyed, and Astronomy.

Ichigo was the last one in. Watanabe had apparently been waiting for him. "Everyone seemed to defer to you when it came to Potions and Transfiguration," he admitted, causing him to blush.

"We should also mention that he can level a curse, jinx and hex wordlessly already," Professor Sprout said. Professor Flitwick nodded. "He does the Transfigurations silently as well."

"I see," Watanabe murmured. So, he thought, that's Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA the boy excelled at.

"He knows the Charms, understands them, and the theories…" Professor Flitwick sighed.

"But I have trouble doing them," Ichigo sighed. He pulled out his wand. "_Lumos_." The wand stayed stubbornly dark. He glared at it and made a frustrated sound. "On the other hand, if I happen to be _discussing_ a Charm with someone… it'll decide to go and do it." All four stared at him. "Yeah, I sprouted pansies out of my pocket the other day." He scowled at the offensive wand, that was so helpful with transfiguring things, casting curses, counter curses and the like, but stubbornly unhelpful when it came to simple things. Professor Flitwick's eyes widened slightly. To be able to cast spells, when your wand was in your pocket, and you weren't trying to… a wizard had to be very, very powerful.

"There's a note in his file from our Potions Master," Professor McGonagall said.

Watanabe looked and pulled it out, quickly reading it. Then he had to read it again. And then a third time.

"You successfully brewed the Wolfsbane Potion on only the second attempt?" he said, gaping at the boy.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard."

Watanabe sat back. No wonder the Potions Master was so high on the boy! The Wolfsbane Potion could be devilishly tricky to make; if it was easy, werewolves would be more welcome in society. He wondered… he remembered reading that two years ago, the DADA instructor had been a werewolf…

"Ah… you wouldn't be brewing that potion for someone in particular, would you?"

Ichigo glanced quickly at Professor McGonagall, who nodded. "Our former DADA Professor agreed to test it. He said it was quite good, so Kurosaki has been making it for him every month, now."

"So which subject do you prefer?" Watanabe asked him. Ichigo looked torn.

"I don't really know," he admitted, "I like them both, honestly.…"

"Well, you do not have to decide today," Watanabe advised, smiling when the boy appeared relieved. "I would advise you continue with both, as well as your DADA. If you can get your Charms work up, take that as well. Herbology is important in Potions… I do see a great improvement in your grades since the beginning of the year…"

"He's been working with one of my best Herbology students…" Professor Sprout nodded.

"We've been helping each other, actually," Ichigo admitted. "Neville was sinking fast in Potions. He may just squeak out a Pass, now."

"Your grades in Ancient Runes are quite good, as well… and Astronomy."

"How did your session go?" Hermione asked them when they sat down at supper.

"Not too bad," Ichigo said.

"You didn't have to sit there with _her_ in the room with you," Harry said sighing.

"Probably because it was the Ambassador who did ours," Rukia said, "Since we probably won't be having anything to do with your Ministry, she wasn't really interested. Well, it's not like she can't pull the files, anyway," she muttered.

"Is that why you all had it in Professor McGonagall's office?" Ron asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah – Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall all sat in on them. So we all had four of them there, talking at us."

"So you all know what you're taking next year, then?" Hermione asked, leaning forward. They nodded.

"We'll probably all be in Transfiguration –"

"DADA…"

"Depending on who is teaching it," Ichigo said dryly.

"Probably only half of us are going to be taking Potions," Tatsuki said with a wry look over at Ichigo.

"Ichigo needs to work on Charms," Rukia smirked when he groaned. "But I'm going on with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; they're both fun." Tatsuki was nodding her agreement. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"What about you, Ichigo? You like Ancient Runes."

"Yeah, I'll probably take it."

"I think we can all agree that we'll be dropping Divination…" Ron said, looking over at Harry, who snorted. Ichigo groaned.

"God, I really hate that kind of shit," he muttered, "It's why you don't see me in Divination or Arithmancy."

"Ichigo has always hated 'Fortune Telling' in any way, shape or form," Karin said quietly. "You want to hear him get on a rant? Praise a fortune teller…"

"No thanks," Harry shook his head. He figured he would pass on that. Ichigo on a rant… No thanks.

"I think Momo is the only one who'll be in Hagrid's class next year," Tatsuki said. They all looked at each other guiltily. Oh, well. They would apologize to Hagrid – next year.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting... **

**Just a side note... I'm looking for suggestions for naming the sequel. Anyone?  
><strong>

**As always, I do not own Bleach or HP. They belong to their respective authors.**

||Speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Hermione would not leave Harry alone; all the next day, she kept on him, begging him not to break into Dumbridge's office, to the point that Rukia threatened to Silence her.

"You're going to be overheard, and _you're_ the one who will get him into trouble," she pointed out, "if you don't just shut up already."

Ichigo offered to keep watch for him, and even Ron told Hermione to give it a rest, that Harry could make up his own mind, thank you very much.

"Don't do it…" Hermione pleaded one more time, as he was getting ready to head off. She got dirty looks from everyone.

"Give it a rest already," Rukia muttered, "You sound like a broken record."

"Flogging a dead horse only annoys the horse," Ichigo added. Both Ron and Harry had to look at him when he said that; he winked at them, but it succeeded in shutting Hermione up for a little bit as she tried to figure out how one annoys a dead horse…

They were halfway down the corridor when once again there was the unmistakable sound of a disturbance: screams and yells, people rushing out of their classrooms… and Dumbridge pelting out of her classroom, as fast as her fat little legs could carry her. Harry set off at a run, ignoring Hermione's pleas, with Ichigo and Rukia behind him.

"I'll block off the end of the hall," Rukia said, racing past the office.

"I've got this end," Ichigo stopped near the corridor intersection. Ducking behind a suit of armor, Harry looked at both ends of the hallway – and couldn't see either of them, yet he could vaguely see something stretched across the hall that, if he angled his head just so, shimmered like glass. (AN) It was that kido again, he thought. He pulled on his father's invisibility cloak, and drew Sirius' knife, then crept up to the hallway. He needn't be that quiet, as no one was there, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Once at the doorway, he used the knife to unlock the door; and then he ducked in and looked around. It still smelled like the Owlery despite the strong incense she was burning; and her attempts to get rid of the chartreuse had resulted in an eye watering combination that would be more at home in the 1960s. As he crouched next to the fireplace he saw exactly what he needed – floo powder. After a disorienting travel – his knees remained firmly in the office, but his head felt like it was taking flight to Never Never Land – he found himself in the kitchen fireplace at Sirius' house, looking up at Lupin.

"Harry! What – how – is everything all right?"

"Yeah, sort of," Harry said vaguely. "I – did rather want to speak with Sirius."

"I'll fetch him," Lupin said, still looking a bit perplexed. They both returned a few moments later, to his relief; it was extremely uncomfortable kneeling there the way he was.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, dropping down next to the fire, with Lupin beside him. "Is everything all right? Did you need something?"

"No – yes," Harry wavered, "You see…"

He explained what he had seen in the Pensieve, and how much it had bothered him. The two men looked at each other. Harry had to talk quickly, because the Twins could only promise him twenty minutes, and he wasn't sure how much of a warning Ichigo or Rukia could give him if someone came his way.

"Harry, please try not to judge your father too harshly over what you saw – he was only fifteen," Sirius said, finally.

"I'm fifteen…"

"Harry, those two hated each other from the word 'Go' – like you and Draco Malfoy. It was just one of those things. I think that maybe your father was everything that Snape secretly wanted to be, and Snape was this little oddity who was into the Dark Arts – and James utterly detested the Dark Arts."

"Maybe, but – he attacked Snape only because – well, because you were _bored_."

"That's not something I'm proud of, Harry."

Lupin glanced at him quickly, and then said, "They did sometimes get too carried away."

"Be truthful, Remus - we were arrogant little berks."

"I – I thought he was – well, a bit of an idiot."

"Well, of course he was an idiot! We were all idiots back then! Except maybe for Moony…"

Lupin shook his head. "I never tried to stop you, though, did I? I should have had the guts to do that…"

"Good Lord, you made us feel ashamed of ourselves – you and Masaki. That was something…"

"He kept messing up his hair and looking over at the girls…" Harry said with a pained voice, remembering his father's preening.

"Ah, well…" Lupin shrugged and smiled faintly.

"He never could resist the urge to do some showing off when Lily was around," Sirius nodded. They both knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

"Why did she marry him if she hated him so much?"

"She didn't, not really," his godfather smiled at him.

"She started going out with him when we were in our Seventh Year. _After_ James managed to lose some of that ego and grew up some, I mean," Lupin also smiled.

"And stopped hexing people for the fun of it."

"Even Snape?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Well, that was different. See, _he_ never passed up an opportunity to curse James, either – so it was equal blame all around," Sirius shook his head sadly as he explained the past to Harry.

"And my mum was okay with that?"

"She really wasn't all that aware of it…" Sirius sighed. "They didn't exactly take him along on dates with them." When Harry still didn't look convinced, he continued. "Look, Harry, your father was my best friend – and a good person. A lot of people are idiots when they are young. They grow out of it. He did."

"I suppose," Harry frowned. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape. I mean – I've been where he was –"

Lupin was frowning as if a thought had occurred to him. "How did Snape react afterwards?"

"Well, he told Ichigo and Toshiro to get me out of there; and now he said he's never teaching me Occlumency ever again…"

"He WHAT?" Sirius roared.

"He's really stopped giving you lessons?" Lupin asked, alarmed.

"Yea, but I don't really care, it's a relief…"

"I'm going to have a word with him…!" Sirius started to get to his feet, but Lupin reached out and pulled him back down, to stop him from storming out of the kitchen and his house.

"If anyone is going to go have a word with him, it will be me! You are still a fugitive, remember?" He glared at his friend. "Look, Harry – I know how you feel, but you need to go back to him; he can't stop, Dumbledore ordered this…"

"I can't go back to him, he'll kill me!" Harry protested, thinking about Snape's reaction if he were to do that. Snape hated him as it was; if he were to approach him... no, Harry did not even want to contemplate what his reaction would be if he were to do that.

"Nothing is more important than this, Harry. _You must learn Occlumency_. Do you understand?" Sirius stressed.

"But…"

"All right, look, how about a compromise?" Lupin said, "I'm pretty certain that Snape has been teaching Kurosaki – I can't see him not doing it. Have him run through the exercises with you at night before bed. And if you can't speak to Snape – maybe he can."

"Ichigo?" The more Harry thought about it, the more he thought it might work. He wouldn't mind taking lessons from Ichigo… and maybe he could find out about that voice he had heard...

"Outside of Dumbledore, he might be the only one who can talk to him about it," Lupin nodded, "Of course, I'm only going by what Tatsuki said when she was here…"

"I'll talk to him…"

Harry paused, thinking he heard footsteps.

"Is that – on your side?"

"No, must be on yours."

Ichigo's voice echoed into the room. "Harry – Filch is coming! Hurry it up! I can't keep the shield up too long!"

"I have to go!" he cried, jumping back, nearly fainting when it felt as if his head were doing a 360 on his neck. Then he was fully back in the office, and he threw the cloak over himself, just as he heard a wheezing voice.

"Ah, she's left it open. Good, good…"

Filch appeared to be thrilled about something; and if he was happy, it meant someone else was going to be unhappy very shortly. He was grinning manically, and talking to himself as he walked over to the desk. "Approval for whipping… finally, I can do it, I can do it…" he snatched at a piece of paper, clutching it to his chest like it was a winning lottery ticket, kissed it, and hurried back out the door. Harry hurried after him, after making sure he had everything. It wouldn't do to leave any incriminating evidence behind…

"Harry," he heard his name whispered. He ducked behind the statue again, and pulled the cloak off, shoving it in his bag; Ichigo and Rukia were both there waiting for him.

"What was that you had blocking the hall?" he asked as they ran down the flights of stairs after Filch, making sure not to catch up with him.

"_Kyomon_ … he really couldn't break it, I actually let him in… after I warned you. We figured that Dumbridge would think it's another joke on her," Ichigo explained, "Rukia blocked her door with it after we left." Harry felt a smirk threaten to break through; she was going to flip when she couldn't get into her office, he thought as the three ran back to the main entrance.

Down in the entrance hall, it felt like déjà vu; it looked like most of the school was assembled. The three of them managed to push their way down to about mid-way on the staircase. All of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad were present, and looking exceptionally pleased with themselves at having apprehended the culprits. Peeves the Poltergeist, was bobbing overhead, gazing down with what appeared to be worry on Fred and George, who stood in the circle of the mass of students, teachers, and ghosts.

"Well!" Dumbridge said with triumph; she was standing only a few steps down from them. "So, you think it's amusing to turn an entire school corridor into a swamp?"

"Actually – yes," Fred nodded, looking back up at her without a trace of fear. Tatsuki stood not far away, her eyes wide; she appeared frightened enough for the both of them, they all thought.

Filch managed to squeeze and push his way to Professor Umbridge's side, nearly crying with happiness.

"I've got the form, Head Mistress," he said. "I've got the form, and I've got whips waiting… oh, please let me do it…" he was nearly begging her.

"Very good, Argus," Dumbridge said primly. "You both are going to learn what happens to those who do wrong in my school."

"No," Fred shook his head, "I don't think so."

George nodded and looked at his twin. "I think we've outgrown this place, don't you?"

"Yes, I've been feeling that way myself, lately."

"Time to go out into the real world?"

"Definitely."

And before anyone could say a word, they had raised their wands and in unison said, "_Accio brooms_!"

There was a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Harry looked at Ichigo and Rukia, and their eyes widened. _That spell they had left on Dumbridge's door_… all three ducked just in time as Fred and George's brooms came careening down the hall, and then the stairs, trailing the iron peg and chains behind them, heading straight for their owners. They screeched to a halt in front of the twins, the chains clattering loudly on the stone floor.

"Well, it has not been a pleasure knowing you," Fred said, swinging his leg over his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George said, mounting his own.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number Ninety-Three, Diagon Alley: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Fred said in a loud voice, "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear to use our products to get rid of that Old Hag!" George added, pointing at Dumbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Dumbridge to the Inquisitorial Squad – but behind their backs, students had whipped out wands and were jinxing them… Ichigo among them. And since she couldn't keep track of who was shouting what – and Ichigo was capable of doing his silently – it was a pretty good bet that no one was going to be punished for it. Harry was grinning in particular at Malfoy, who got hit by a Bat Bogey Hex… Ginny's specialty…

"Farewell, My Lady Fair!" Fred said grandly to Tatsuki, who was staring at them with her jaw agape. He waved his wand as his broom rose in the air, and a shower of rose petals wafted down over her, causing her to blush furiously. "Until we meet again!"

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" George shouted at the Poltergeist.

The Poltergeist, who didn't take orders from anyone (except the four Soul Reapers – he was afraid they'd send him to Soul Society, but no one ever saw that) swept off his hat and saluted the pair as they soared off to thunderous applause.

#

"Well, what do you think?" Gengoro Onabara said to the four people standing with him as they looked around the large dojo.

_This could work_, Masaki thought, as she slowly walked around the perimeter. Some shielding, of course, since they wouldn't want the spells to get out; and once they were ready for the larger spells they could use the kido instruction arena. For instruction of the basics, they would simply need one of the regular classrooms.

"I like it," Lily nodded, audibly voicing her agreement with Masaki's assessment. James was simply nodding. "What do you think, Captain?" she turned to the Kido Captain, who had accompanied them.

"Since I don't expect any of your students to have the sheer firepower of your son, Masaki-dono, I think this will work out fine; should any of them unexpectedly show that – flair – we can always make alternate arrangements at that time," he said, remembering the destructive power of one Ichigo Kurosaki.

Masaki smiled. "These will be beginning students; by the time they get to the stage of learning the types of spells you were working with my son on, we won't be inside, and I'll be sending them to you for advanced instructions."

That had been Yamamoto's proposition: that Masaki and the Potter's undertake to teach whichever students were able to learn, the art of magic. They were currently looking for a wand maker… and hoping that someone heard of what they were doing and wandered in to find them. The newly-minted Soul Reaper-Wizards would become a branch of the Kido Corps, and they would learn their advanced instruction from the Captain himself, as he had a very good grasp on how to blend wand work with a zanpakuto, after having worked with the group of four over the Christmas break.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and they all turned to see a young man in the student uniform standing there.

"Excuse me," he said, looking a little bit nervous, "But I heard a rumor and I was wondering if it was true…"

"And what rumor would that be, young man?" Onabara asked, narrowing his eyes at the student. This one was newly arrived in Soul Society, and by the Head Master's estimation, was destined for the Kido Corps.

"That you were going to be teaching witchcraft and wizardry… wand magic."

The group looked at each other, wondering how that little rumor had gotten around already.

"How did you – scratch that, never mind how, let's make that, why did you want to know?" James asked him.

The young man looked at James, and then at Lily. "How strange… a friend of mine looks like you – even has the messy hair…" he said almost to himself, "but he has your eyes…"

Masaki felt herself holding her breath, and looking over at her friends, who had both gone stiff. Seeing that they were not going to be able to answer, she approached the young man, and gently asked him, "What's your name?"

"Diggory – Cedric Diggory."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

**Kyomon** (_Mirror Door_) creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside. Toshiro Hitsugaya used this to seal Momo Hinamori's hospital room against intrusion. Momo was able to exit with ease, however.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry about the lateness. I tried getting it out on Thursday, but as I went to upload the chapter, the site decided to go haywire on me. Every time I clicked on the button it crashed my browser… not just Firefox but IE8 as well; it's still not working right. I had to dust off the old XP version I had on the computer to get this out - thankfully it's a duel boot and I haven't updated this side at all so it still works. (Hangs head in shame wishing she had thought of it sooner) Sorry… **

**Wow – just eight more chapters to go…. Plus one 'special' chapter that I said I'd do, about the wands everyone has. **

**Okay, just a few things to make clear… yes, Cedric is back! However you won't be seeing much more of him here… I do have plans for him, but it's in the sequel, the HBP XO (that I'm still looking for a title for, hint hint). However I needed to introduce him now so the stage is set for him in the future. So… I need a zanpakuto suggestion for Cedric as well as a name. PM those, please – no sense letting everyone know, LOL! Oh, and it needs to be a melee type zanpakuto… ahem. **

**And as for the big 'reveal' as to Ichigo and friends being Soul Reapers… sorry to disappoint, it won't be in this part! MAYBE a character or two will find out in pt 2, but the BIG REVEAL will be in the DH XO. So you can stop hinting and asking… not gonna happen (**_**Bwahahaha**_**). I will take requests for things people want to see happen in the future (and I do mean FUTURE), if I can fit it into the story, then I'll use and credit the idea to you… help me make the next two stories even better than this one!**

**And as always I do not own Bleach or HP. They belong to their respective authors. I only own the story idea.**

||Characters are speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Fred and George's departure was soon the stuff of legend, and had been retold so often that it was difficult to tell what had actually happened and what hadn't. The twins had made sure they wouldn't be forgotten; the swamp was still in place and filled the entire corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing. Dumbridge and Filch had tried multiple times to get rid of it, but had no success. They finally roped off the area and Filch was given the unenviable task of rowing students across to their classrooms. Ichigo, upon getting out of the boat once, had glanced back at him and with a smirk said, "Thanks, Charon," to the delight of the other students. The name stuck, and Filch was now Charon. (AN) He had to look the name up. And girls were sighing over Fred's 'romantic' parting gesture to Tatsuki, who had managed to save all of the flower petals – with a little help from Ginny and Luna – and she was now the subject of gossip, and people were whispering and pointing at her as she walked down the hall, something that made her uncomfortable.

"I bet Professor Flitwick could get rid of that," Uryu said, smirking.

"Or Professors McGonagall and Snape," Ichigo agreed. But they seemed to prefer to watch the pair struggle to get rid of it. Actually, Ichigo and Uryu were pretty sure they could get rid of it as well. Harry had told the others how easily Ichigo had cured Marietta when Dumbridge had admitted she hadn't been able to find a cure… all in front of the Minister. They had laughed until they hurt when they had heard that one. Momo of course had told Ernie, who informed the rest of Hufflepuff, and Uryu made sure that all of Ravenclaw knew.

They also laughed at the broom-shaped holes in the office door, and the new, second door that she had built next to it…students got a kick going up to the old door and tapping on the hard-as-glass barrier that still held in front of it. Harry's Firebolt was now in the dungeons, where it was supposedly guarded by a security troll.

"Are you ever going to take that down?" Hermione asked Rukia, who shrugged.

"If I ever feel like it."

"How did the brooms get out?" Ron asked, perplexed, as they stood there and stared at the door. They had to see it after Harry told them about it.

"It's easy to break from the inside, but very hard from the outside, if you don't know how," Ichigo replied with a smirk, "Actually, you can pretty much just walk out…"

"_Kyomon_ is really meant to keep people out, not in," Momo added. And when another shield spell showed up over the second door… but the kido users admitted being baffled as to who could have put it up… their friends figured they just weren't admitting it (although Ichigo had his suspicions as to who the responsible party was).

Fred and George also inspired other students to attempt to fill their now vacant place of Troublemakers-in-Chief. Someone managed to slip a hairy-snouted niffler into Umbridge's office, and it tore the place apart, looking for shiny objects. It leapt on her when she entered, and then tried to gnaw the rings off of her squat little fingers.

Dungbombs and stink pellets were de rigueur in the corridor, so if you didn't know the Bubble-Head Charm, you were in trouble. The school started to look like it was populated by goldfish. This caused Filch to prowl the corridors with a horsewhip in his hands, ready and desperate to catch any and all miscreants. Unfortunately, there were so many of them, he couldn't keep up, even with the help of the Inquisitorial Squad – when they weren't in the infirmary.

They were suddenly showing up in the hospital wing in droves. Odd things kept happening to them. Horrible skin complaints and antlers sprouting out of their heads among other curious odd hexes and jinxes… nothing serious, but it was enough to keep them out of action for a day or more while Madame Pomfrey looked for the solution. Some things were so bizarre, that their friends looked at the Japanese…believing that their "kido" had to be involved somehow. In turn, they looked at Yoruichi, who just sat there purring smugly. _After all_, Ichigo sighed, _who would suspect a cat?_

And then there were the Skiving Snackboxes… apparently the twins had managed to sell quite a few of them before they left. Students would faint, vomit, develop high fevers, or spurt blood from their noses. When Umbridge tried to find the source, they would tell her they were suffering from "Dumbridge-itis." Four classes in detention did not succeed in revealing the secret, so she was forced to allow them to leave her classes.

The 'Master of Mayhem' award, however, went to Peeves – who had a secret partner in crime. In the middle of the night after the twins left, Yoruichi transformed into her true form, dressed, and went looking for him. When she found him, he was surprised when she was able to stand in the air, and grab hold of his collar.

"Hello Peeves," she purred, with a mischievous smile. He gulped when he realized there was actually a _fifth_ Soul Reaper in the school that he hadn't known about. "I have a proposal for you…" and as she spoke, outlining her idea, his eyes widened, and he started smiling. _This could be fun…_

"Now, I have to warn you – you already know there are four Soul Reapers here," she said sternly, "You'll have to avoid them at all costs. While Momo and Rukia might forgive you, Ichigo and Toshiro are rather short tempered, and you'll find yourself in Soul Society before you can say 'Boo.' Got it?" He nodded his head quickly. Yoruichi started to leave, and then paused. "Oh, we may want to avoid the Quincy Uryu. If he goes after you, there's no afterlife. It's over."

Peeves would soar through the school, cackling madly, bursting out of blackboards, upending tables, toppling statues and throwing vases. The pair's favorite target: Mrs. Norris, who was locked in suits of armor, stranded on chandeliers, and generally terrorized to a point where the cat nearly had a nervous breakdown and was afraid to come out from under the Caretaker's bed. They then went on to smash lanterns, snuff out candles, juggle burning torches over the heads of screaming students, toss parchment into fires or out of windows. They flooded the second floor by pulling off the taps in the bathrooms, dropped tarantulas in the Great Hall during breakfast (Ron fainted) and followed Umbridge around blowing loud raspberries whenever she tried to speak. And it was Yoruichi who had put the second _Kyomon_ spell up over the door, just as Ichigo suspected.

Only Filch appeared to be Dumbridge's ally. Professor McGonagall even went so far as to correct Peeves when he was trying to loosen a crystal chandelier, by telling him it unscrewed the other way…

Snape had indeed taught Ichigo Occlumency, and he went over the exercises every night with Harry before bedtime. He could only go through the exercises; he could not do the same type of lessons that Snape had, as Ichigo did not know Legilimency. Ichigo also didn't think it was a good idea to approach the Professor about taking up lessons again, though.

"He's – skittish," Ichigo said quietly, and that's all he would say on the matter. Especially after Harry asked him what "_ossan_" meant.

"It means 'old man,' why?"

"Well – when I was trapped in the Pensieve, I heard you talking to someone you called '_ossan_' and I wondered who it was."

Ichigo threw him a startled look, then reached out and put a hand on his head. "You feeling okay? Because I wasn't talking to anybody except you and Toshiro."

Harry brushed Ichigo's hand away, griping, "I'm fine." He was pretty sure he hadn't been hearing things, but if Ichigo was going to deny speaking with someone… he knew the Japanese teen well enough to know that he wasn't going to say anything to anyone he didn't want to.

Ron was worried his mum would send him a howler… "It'll be my fault Fred and George left Hogwarts. I should have stopped them somehow, grabbed hold of their brooms or something, instead of…" he ducked his head when his friends all grinned at him. So, one of the curses that hit the Inquisitorial Squad had been Ron's…. "You watch it'll be my entire fault…"

"Well, it will be very unfair if she does. You couldn't have done anything! Especially if they really have got a shop in Diagon Alley. They must have been planning this for ages…"

"There is that – how did they get the money?" Ron asked, banging the desk with his hand so hard that the teacup he was trying to make grow legs teetered and then collapsed. Professor Flitwick looked over at them, wondering what the problem was. "I mean, don't you think the whole thing is a bit, well, dodgy? Do you know how much it costs to rent a place in Diagon Alley? Mum will want to know what they've been up to and how they got all that gold…they couldn't have gotten it by selling their stuff here."

"You have a point, I was wondering about that myself," Hermione nodded. She directed her teacup to jog in circles around Harry's, which didn't grow legs long enough to pick it up off the desk. It reminded him, unfortunately, of his cousin Dudley. Another teacup suddenly leaped over to join theirs, dancing a little jig… from the little floppy rabbit ears added, and the giggle from the neighboring table, they could rightly assume it was Rukia's cup. Hermione smirked, and sent her teacup over to join Rukia's and the two did the French cancan, much to Professor Flitwick's delight.

"I've been wondering whether Mundungus has managed to persuade them to er, sell stolen goods, or something else awful like that…"

"He hasn't," Harry shook his head, and looked over at Tatsuki, who had been listening to their conversation, and had given Hermione a glare when she had suggested it. "Really," he added, more for her benefit.

"How do you know?" they all asked together.

"Because…" Harry hesitated, but he figured he might as well confess. Fred and George weren't criminals, and he couldn't have them thinking that… "I gave them my Tri Wizard winnings last June, in order to fund their joke shop."

There was a shocked silence, and even Rukia lost control of her cup as her eyes widened, although Tatsuki beamed at him. Hermione's cup went crashing to the floor. Ichigo leaned over and looked at it, and when no one made a move to fix it, he grimaced and gave it try, sighing with relief when it actually worked.

"Oh, Harry you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" Harry said, mulishly. "And I don't regret doing it. I didn't need it, I didn't feel right winning it under the circumstances… and I felt they'd do a good job with it…"

"But this is awesome!" Ron said, grinning, "If it's your fault, mum can't be angry at me! Can I tell her? Please?"

"Yeah, I suppose you ought. I don't want her to think they're dealing in stolen goods, or anything like that…"

"I wonder if they'll take a donation to the cause…" Ichigo wondered, which caused several pairs of eyes to swing in his direction. "What? I've got five vaults full of gold that I'll probably never spend. I doubt even Matsumoto could spend it if she tried." Actually, he wasn't even sure if he'd ever see the back of one vault, let alone more than one… investing in the Weasley shoppe seemed like a good idea to him. Harry and Ron both grinned at him, and Tatsuki was practically beaming.

Hermione apparently had something else on her mind, because she became quiet and thoughtful after that. However, she remained quiet until they left the castle for break and taking in the all too weak May sunshine. That's when she turned to Harry, a determined gleam in her eye.

"What?" Harry asked with a moan. What was she going to nag him about now?

"When are you going back to Snape to ask for Occlumency lessons again?"

Ron snorted and shook his head while Ichigo started choking on the cookies he'd tucked away for a snack. Rukia had to pound on his back. Harry groaned. It had been hard to come up with a reason for why he had needed to speak with Sirius; Ichigo knew, as he had helped pull Harry and Snape out of the Pensieve, as had Toshiro. But coming up with a reasonable lie… he had just hemmed, hawed, and muttered some stuff under his breath. Sirius was fine, Lupin was with him, and looking well, he told them. They both wanted him to take lessons again, which Hermione had jumped on… but Lupin had come up with a compromise if Harry didn't feel up to going back to Snape. And that compromise was working, so he didn't feel the need. Not all the time… because apparently he'd dreamed the night before.

"You were muttering in your sleep last night," Hermione told him. Ron had the good sense to look abashed.

"It was only a little bit," he said as Harry glared at him, "Something about 'just a bit further'."

Ichigo sighed when he heard that. He did sometimes feel that Harry wasn't fully concentrating – as if he _wanted_ to find out what was behind that door, and if he blocked it out, blocked Old Moldy out fully, he wouldn't. That curiosity, he thought morosely, was going to be a fatal weakness. If only Ichigo could get that point across to him… if a person didn't deal with their 'fatal flaw' then they were in for a world of hurt. Ichigo had figured out over a year ago that his was his impulsiveness, his habit of jumping into things half prepared, of racing out with only half the facts… it was why Urahara had let him face Byakuya and Renji that cold, wet night when they had come for Rukia, and he had ended up with an inner hollow as a result. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He would have rushed into Soul Society if Kisuke hadn't stopped him; he would have rushed into a fight with Byakuya if Yoruichi hadn't stopped him; and he had rushed into Hueco Mundo, nearly getting everyone killed… they'd had to be rescued by four Captains from Soul Society – and he actually _had_ gotten killed, by Ulquiorra; it was only that same inner hollow that had kept him alive to fight again. It was that last that had taught him, finally, to slow down and pace himself, to think about things. And what had hit him hardest – was that if he didn't, he might never live long enough to see Rukia again. He had almost lost her that time. He felt her hand slip into his; she leaned close and whispered,

||That's a really serious face you have on.||

||Just thinking about some – stuff,|| he replied just as softly, squeezing her hand. He looked over at Harry, but the other boy was avoiding his eyes. Hermione was on him, not believing that he'd dreamed about Quidditch… not that Ichigo believed he had, either.

"Harry…" Ichigo caught up with him later.

"I know," the other boy said, miserably. "But I can't clear my mind. There's only another month to go for exams, and every spare minute is devoted to studying for them… when we go to bed, and I am trying, really…. I'm lucky I can get to sleep at all, my brain is so full! If I can get to sleep, I'm dreaming about the exams anyway, not anything else…"

Ichigo nodded. "But you're also curious."

"What?" Harry jumped, guiltily.

"You're curious what's in that room, hidden, that he wants so badly…" Ichigo stared at him knowingly.

Harry nodded miserably.

"But – I think that part of my mind – the part that feels guilty about it – it always sounds like Hermione – wakes me when it does go down that corridor." Ichigo snorted with laughter when Harry admitted that.

"Well, then, maybe her nagging is good for something."

#

The final match of the Quidditch season was upon them: Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw, and it was the last weekend in May. To everyone's delight, Slytherin had been defeated by Hufflepuff in their last match, and they really hadn't needed to guard the players, because the ones who would have been doing all the dirty cursing of the Hufflepuff team were mostly the Inquisitorial Squad – and they were too busy trying to stay out of the hospital wing to worry about cursing Hufflepuff players. Even though Gryffindor wasn't hoping for a victory (due to Ron's abysmal goalkeeping) he seemed to have found a new optimism.

"Well, I can't get any worse than I have been, right?" he said. Tatsuki and Rukia both rolled their eyes.

Those two almost seemed to have been possessed by Fred and George – when they were on the Quidditch pitch.

"You know, maybe Ron will do better without his brothers around," Karin said thoughtfully after he left. "They really didn't do much for his confidence."

Luna's hat this time sported what appeared to be a live eagle; it was even more impressive than the Gryffindor hat she had worn.

"Oh, my," Hermione said weakly. Then her eyes widened. "Oh! Cho will be playing today, won't she?" Ichigo winced as Harry nodded and stared at the ground.

The weather was fine and clear; no one could have wished for better, and Ron's friends fervently hoped that he wouldn't let the Slytherin chorus of "Weasley is Our King" get to him.

Lee Jordan was commentating as usual, but he wasn't his normal, animated self; he hadn't been since Fred and George left.

Ravenclaw scored within the first few minutes, causing Ron's friends to groan. Tatsuki had smashed a Bludger at Roger Davies at the same time he threw the Quaffle at the goal, however, and this knocked him backwards, clear off his broom. So the chorus the Slytherins were singing was drowned out by the cheers as he hit the dirt hard and didn't move. Harry grinned at her, thinking that he needed to thank her for that one.

"Harry, Hermione…" a hoarse voice said in Harry's ear.

They turned around to see Hagrid's enormous face behind them. Ichigo turned around as well, and seemed surprised. Looking beyond Hagrid at the students he had just passed, they all had a disgruntled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was trying to be inconspicuous. A little bit impossible for someone who was half giant.

"Listen," he was whispering to the two. "Can yeh come with me? While ev'ryone's busy watchin' the game?"

"It – can't it wait until the match is over?" Harry asked.

"No," Hagrid shook his head. "No, it's gotta be now… while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Like everyone was doing anything but staring at Hagrid…

Hagrid's nose was bleeding, his eyes were both blackened, and he had a woeful expression.

Harry nodded, glancing at Hermione. "'Course we'll come."

They edged back along their row, causing much grumbling; Ichigo and Karin watched them leave, curious.

"Ichi-nii…" she said in a whisper.

Ichigo looked around. "I'll – be right back," he said quietly, giving her a long look. Karin nodded knowingly, having a feeling that the person who returned was not going to be her brother, but Noba. Ichigo followed them a short distance, ducked into a hidden space under the stands, and quickly swallowed the mod soul, separating from his gigai. He looked over at Noba. "It's the last Quidditch match – Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw. Hagrid just asked Hermione and Harry to go with him somewhere – I need to find out what's going on."

"Not a problem."

"I was sitting with Karin… you should be able to find her spiritual pressure by now."

"I can sense it already. Go, we'll be fine."

Ichigo took off after them; he was going to have to be careful, he didn't know how many other students would be able to see him. He knew Harry and Hermione could… he watched from a distance, as Hagrid kept looking around nervously as they hurried across the lawn toward the edge of the forest. There was a roar from the stands, and Ichigo sighed; Ravenclaw must have scored again, he thought.

They were heading into the forest, he realized, frowning. Wonderful… his very least favorite place around Hogwarts. And Hagrid, he saw, was armed with a crossbow.

Ichigo was able to move closer with the tree cover; the three were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice him. And they were talking about the centaurs…

"They attacked him?" Hermione sounded shocked.

"Yep," Hagrid replied gruffly, forcing his way through the underbrush. "He had half the herd on him…"

"And you stopped it?" Harry asked, sounding impressed, "All by yourself?"

"Well, I couldn' stand by an' watch 'em kill him, could I?" Hagrid responded, "Lucky I was passin' by… an' I'd've thought Firenze would ha' remembered tha'… "

Ichigo had to take to the air, so that he didn't make the same amount of noise as Hagrid did – as a result, he didn't hear the rest of what they were saying. They were heading in a good long way, he realized, stopping to rest on a high tree branch. He watched them for a moment before he moved on. They had long since passed the place where Hagrid had shown the class the thestrals, and were heading off the path, into the dark part of the forest… this caused Ichigo a great deal of uneasiness. The giant spiders were out this way, as were the centaurs, and gods only knew what else…

"Hagrid?" Harry fought his way through brambles, struggling to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"Jus' a bit further," he replied.

Harry and Hermione jumped at every twig that snapped, and every tiny movement around them… Ichigo didn't blame them. He was nervous himself.

"Er… Hagrid, can we light our wands?" Harry asked nervously.

"Er… all righ'," Hagrid nodded. "I guess – I should fill you in." he sighed. "There's a good chance I'm goin'

ter be getting' the sack any day…"

Harry and Hermione only looked at each other; they knew all about Umbridge's vendetta.

"See, Umbridge reckons it was me tha' put the niffler in her office."

"Was it?"

"No it ruddy well wasn't!" Hagrid said indignantly. "I's jus' anythin' ter do with magical creatures, an' she thinks it's me… yeh know she's bin lookin' fer a chance ter git rid o' me…" he sighed. "If it weren' fer the circumstances I'm about ter explain ter yeh, I'd leave righ' now. Before she can do it in front of the whole school, like she did with Trelawney."

"Hagrid…"

"It's not the end o' the world. I'll be able ter help Dumbledore; an' you lot will have Grubbly-Plank back; yeh'll get through yer exams jes fine…" his voice broke. "So don' worry 'bout me." He dried his eyes, before he continued. "See, if I go… well, I can' leave withou' … withou' tellin' someone. Because I'll – need you two ter help – and Ron if he's willin'."

"Of course we'll help you," Harry said immediately, "What do you need us to do?"

Hagrid sniffed and patted Harry on the shoulder absently, which knocked Harry to the ground. Ichigo winced. _That had to hurt_, he thought.

"I knew ye'd say yes…" he sniffed, "Well, c'mon, jus' a little further…"

A little further turned out to be about fifteen minutes, when Hagrid signaled they should stop and be very quiet. VERY quiet…

There was a mountain of earth up ahead, Ichigo saw. Trees had been ripped up, by their roots, and appeared to form a kind of barricade. _What in the hell is that?_ He wondered.

"Sleepin'," Hagrid said.

There was, indeed, a rhythmic rumbling that could very well be the sound of a pair of giant lungs… Ichigo didn't really want to know what it was… what in the hell was Hagrid keeping?

"Hagrid," Hermione whispered, frightened, "Who is he?"

Harry looked at her oddly.

"You told us," She continued, "That none of them wanted to come…"

"Well…no, he didn't _want_ ter come…" Hagrid said with desperation in his voice. Ichigo was trying to remember the conversation he and Yoruichi had overheard. _Oh_. He stared at the mound, realizing what it was, and his eyes widened… he wanted to run and hide, remembering the Zero Espada, Yammy… this wouldn't be nearly as big, powerful or strong, but… he shuddered.

"I had ter bring him, Hermione, I had ter!"

"But why? Why Hagrid?"

"Well, I knew if I got him back here… taught him some manners… I'd be able ter show ev'ryone he's harmless!"

"Harmless?" Hermione's voice was getting shrill, reminding Ichigo of Orihime when she got worked up. Hagrid was making frantic shushing motions. "He's been hurting you all these months; he's why you have all those injuries!"

"He jus' don' know his own strength, tha's all!" Hagrid protested. He cringed as the mound grunted and shifted. "An' he's gettin' better…"

"This is why it took you two months to get home…" Harry realized.

"Why did you bring him back if he didn't want to come?" Hermione wanted to know. "Wouldn't he be happier with his own people?"

"They were bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small."

_Small? That was small_? Ichigo stared at the mound. If that was small, he wondered what the full sized version looked like…

"I couldn' leave him," Hagrid was weeping, "See – he's my brother!"

Harry and Hermione both gaped at Hagrid and Ichigo needed to sit down on the branch he'd been perched on. _Oh, hell_.

"By brother, do you mean…" Harry slowly asked.

"Well – half-brother," Hagrid amended, "Me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' Grawp here is the result…"

"Grawp?"

"Well, leastways, tha's what it sounds like when he says his name," Hagrid muttered, "He don' speak a lot of English…bin tryin' ter teach him. Mum don' seem to have liked him much more'n she liked me, since we're both on the runty side."

"Oh, my yes, he's so tiny!" Hermione said, with a bit of an hysterical edge to her voice.

"How on Earth did you get him back here?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, well, it weren't very easy; tha's what took so long. We could on'y travel by nigh' and go through wild country, an stuff like that…"

Shaking his head, Ichigo decided he had seen – and heard – enough. He turned around and started to leave, when he heard some shouting.

_Ah, damn it_, he cursed, glancing back. _Now what? _He shunpoed back, to find the three had been surrounded by Centaurs on their way out. _Of all the rotten… how did he handle this one, without giving himself away?_ Even as he debated this, one of them appeared to notice him, and whispered to the leader, who was having an argument with Hagrid, while trying to be urged on by Harry and Hermione… apparently he did not want to have to argue with a soul reaper as well, since he did not know what kind of powers Ichigo had, so he allowed Hagrid and the two teens to go. He heaved a sigh of relief and hurried on, needing to get back to his gigai before the others returned.

He returned to Noba and Karin, and slipped in using a kido spell just a moment before Ginny caught the Snitch. Karin glanced over at him, sensing his return. She had always been better at sensing reiatsu than he had been.

"You missed one hell of a game," she muttered to him.

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it," he replied as they followed the sea of happy Gryffindors, who had changed the wording of the Slytherin song that once mocked Ron, to one that now paid him homage. He gave his sister a curious look. She grinned.

"The Ravenclaws only scored ten points. Ron blocked all the others."

Ichigo gaped at her. "_What_?"

Karin smirked. "Yep. He didn't let a single, damned one in."

"Aw, man," Ichigo groaned, "Of all the days for Hagrid to decide…"

As they walked into the school, they saw Filch putting up another Educational Decree.

"Not another one!" Karin exclaimed. Ichigo gave an irritated 'Tsk' when he saw this.

"What is it this…" he paused when he read it, and his eyebrows shot up into his hair. "What the hell?"

Even Karin's jaw dropped when she saw what it was.

"Is she serious?" she asked, stunned, "That's… low."

A few other students, who also stopped to look at it, shook their heads when they saw it. _Rukia's going to flip_, Ichigo thought, his eyes wide as he reread it for what felt like the fifth time. He sensed Yuzu, Uryu, Toshiro, Momo and Mizuiro coming to stand behind him, also reading the decree.

"Boys and girls need to keep at least eight inches between them?" Toshiro frowned at it. "In what way? Is she going to segregate the classes now, or is it just aimed at couples? And what about brothers and sisters?"

Filch had come down the ladder by now, and was leering at the group, most especially Ichigo. He walked off, laughing under his breath.

"Why do I have a feeling this was directed at you and Rukia?" Momo said quietly.

"It probably was," Ichigo muttered, glaring after Filch and imagining him with a pair of rabbit ears. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**In Greek mythology, ****Charon**** is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. A coin to pay Charon for passage was sometimes placed in or on the mouth of a dead person. Some authors say that those who could not pay the fee, or those whose bodies were left unburied, had to wander the shores for one hundred years.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Wow - over 300 review (318 actually), 74,500 hits, 196 favorited it, and 180 alerts... I think I've fainted.  
><strong>

**Here's the next chapter. Did anyone else squee with fangirl delight over the sheer IchiRukiness of the last anime chapter? Even to the point of hand-holding! (And Rukia - not really happy about the group outing, was she?) Now we've got to wait how many episodes until they meet again... and there's no telling if they're going to throw in a few fillers as well... Ah well, I guess that's why we write - and read - fanfiction... **

**As always, I own neither Harry Potter nor Bleach, to my everlasting regret...**

||Characters are speaking in Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

June rolled around, and that meant O.W.L.s, and no more homework. Instead, teachers were all about review, review, review; especially those topics that they felt most likely to be on the exams. Nearly everything else was driven from their minds. Rukia was fretting over Potions, and she was constantly badgering Ichigo with questions; her mood was especially poor since the last decree Dumbridge had unloaded on them. And since she smirked at the pair every time she passed them and appeared to be mentally measuring how much space they had between them… they knew for a fact that she had done it to make life hard on them. Rukia glared at her back every time she passed them, wishing she could throw Herr Dumbridge into a ring with her brother. She'd lose her holier than thou attitude quickly enough when faced with the ice cold contempt of one Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo on the other hand, was still struggling with the simpler spells in Charms. He was doing much better, especially in Herbology; but he still had trouble adjusting his light level on _Lumos_ – it nearly ended up blinding everyone as it was nearly as bright as a super nova. And the opposite, _Nox_ – usually it extinguished _all_ light in the immediate vicinity, plunging everything into pitch blackness. You couldn't see your hand an inch in front of your face, even in broad daylight, in the middle of the day. He was still trying to figure out how he'd managed that one, and finally decided to lump it with his little impromptu trip to Greece – damned if he knew. Even Hermione and Uryu had just stared at him, stumped; once they'd been able to see him again, that is. Poor Professor Flitwick didn't seem to know quite what to do with him… he flubbed the first year level spells, but aced the N.E.W.T.?

And it appeared the oncoming tests brought out the good, the bad, and the odd in people. If one wasn't asking them how many hours per day they were studying, another was trying to sell them the wizard's version of snake oil, which Hermione confiscated, and Ichigo then stole from her before she could throw it out. He wasn't using it for the reasons it was being sold for; but he never knew when he might need those ingredients in a potion, and he had grown up being thrifty. Why buy when you could get them for nothing? Rukia figured Hermione probably knew however, and she had no problem with _Ichigo_ having them – since she knew why he'd want them. Besides, he really wasn't very sure where he was going to be able to get some of those ingredients in Japan… so snatching them up when he could made perfect sense to him – much better than dumping them down some toilet.

And then there was the always annoying Draco Malfoy. Of course, he claimed that it all depended on who you knew - and that his family had been close friends with the Chief Examiner Professor Marchbanks for years… which Neville said was most likely untrue. Anyone who was a very close friend of his gran's was not likely to be as thick as thieves with the Malfoys. In fact, it was most likely to be the opposite.

Ichigo also had the opportunity to prove to all and sundry that Crabbe and Goyle were not, in any way, stronger than he was when Winky, in a panicked state, popped up in front of him one day in between classes. What she told him… he damned near let Hichigo out for a romp when he heard her frightened voice telling him what that pair was up to. As it was, when they felt his _reiatsu_ shoot up and out, heavily laced with the darkness from his inner hollow, all of his friends raced from wherever they were to try to head him off.

It was the first time McGonagall and Snape had ever felt Ichigo's full power – or even close to it. Toshiro told them later that what they saw was only a small taste of what he could unleash if he needed to… and the pair had turned stunned eyes to each other, wondering what else he was capable of – other than making the dim-witted pair of Slytherin gorillas mess their pants with fear.

What had caused Ichigo to nearly lose it and actually want to let Hichigo out for a run? They had let their power as part of the Inquisitorial Squad go to their heads; they had started preying on the younger students… and they forgot that one of those younger students was his little sister, who now always had a house elf watching over her… who, when they cornered Yuzu in a near deserted hallway as she left the girl's bathroom, had done the one thing she could think of – she had gone for Ichigo.

Had they cornered Karin, she would have blackened their eyes and kicked them in a place where they wouldn't have wanted to be kicked, and dealt with detention the way she dealt with everything: the same way her brother did. Yuzu however… was far too gentle to know how to handle this pair, and Winky knew it. They learned the hard way that going after Yuzu was a good way to get themselves badly hurt; seeing him striding toward them, his eyes black and gold and his hair pure white, black and red _reiatsu_ swirling angrily around him, had given them a start. The expression on his face boded ill for them. When they pulled wands out to defend themselves, he simply flash-stepped behind them, and before either could blink, he'd taken possession of both sticks.

"Winky – get my sister out of here, please," he had said to the house elf, his voice devoid of emotion. By that time, Toshiro and Uryu had arrived, with Momo and Rukia not far behind. She had nodded, taken hold of the trembling girl, and vanished. Several professors had arrived by then, as well. Ichigo tossed their wands at Professor McGonagall and then looked at the two trembling – and by now stinky – Slytherins.

"You two – you don't _look_ at my sisters, you don't _talk_ to my sisters, you don't go anywhere _near_ my sisters, you _forget_ my sisters even _exist_… _am I clear on that_?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded hastily, and when Ichigo let go of their ears – which he had been twisting painfully – they ran like scared rabbits. Everyone stared at him; his voice did not have Hichigo's echo in it, it was still Ichigo's own voice. He rolled his shoulders and sighed, letting the white bleed out of his hair, turning it back to normal, and he blinked once, banishing his odd eye color. Rukia found herself sighing with relief. He had used his inner hollow's bleached out coloring to frighten Malfoy's goons, as well as letting loose with his _reiatsu_, which had suddenly disappeared as quickly as he had let loose with it. He hadn't used his inner hollow power – he had used his metamorphmagi ability to mimic Hichigo.

They all stared at him; he raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" he asked, baffled at their reaction, "I needed to scare the hell out of them."

"Kurosaki…" Uryu just shook his head. He really didn't want to know…

Professor McGonagall gave them their exam schedules in class, and to Ichigo's dismay – which he couldn't hide, to everyone's amusement – Charms was their first exam. Even the Professor seemed amused; as she walked back to the front of her classroom, she gave him a sympathetic little pat on the shoulder. The exam was scheduled for the following Monday.

After trying to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday, Harry finally swapped with Rukia; his nose was still smarting from being hit by the book when she continually snatched it back from him, not content with his affirmation that she was correct. Ichigo had no such issues, and Rukia had no problems hitting Hermione back to get her point across: no book snatching. This quickly cured Hermione of needing to double check every answer. They studied in Trios in the Gryffindor Common Room: Ron, Ichigo and Harry; Hermione, Rukia and Tatsuki.

"You're going to ace the written," Harry finally said to Ichigo. Ron nodded, agreeing with him. The other boy knew the info cold; inside-out, upside-down, backwards and forwards. Ichigo sighed and looked glumly at the book that Harry handed back to him.

"Yeah – and if they ask me to do the hardest charms and spells we know, I'll be just fine," he sighed. Ron looked at Harry and just shrugged; Ichigo could hope for N.E.W.T. level Charms spells; the rest of them would be content with easy.

The Examiners arrived while the students were eating supper on Sunday. They look older than even Yamamoto, Ichigo thought, watching the group that Professor Umbridge was greeting nervously.

"No, no problems on the journey; made it plenty of times!" the ancient, stooped over little witch was saying very loudly, which allowed everyone in the hall to hear. Neville mouthed at them that _that_ was Professor Marchbanks… "Now, where's Dumbledore? Any idea?"

"None at all," Professor Umbridge replied, "I daresay the Ministry will catch up to him soon."

"Doubt it," was the scathing reply. "If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." That answer didn't sit very well with their new Head Mistress and their group snickered at the sour face she made when Professor Marchbanks wasn't looking. Of course, if Dumbledore was in Soul Society the way they believed he was, then of course the Ministry wasn't going to find him – not unless they died first. Which of course was always a distinct possibility with Old Moldy on the loose.

The evening went by uncomfortably slowly, and no one got much studying done – nor did they get much sleep, either. A lot of tossing and turning went on in the Fifth and Seventh Year dorm rooms the night before the exams started. All four tables were quiet at breakfast the next morning, and those students with exams – the Fifth Years had O.W.L.s and the Seventh Years had N.E.W.T.s - milled about aimlessly in the Entrance Hall afterwards, waiting to get called back in. Many were muttering to themselves, reciting Charms and Spells and Laws for the umpteenth time…

It was 9:30 when they were allowed back in. The Great Hall was arranged in long rows of desks that faced the Staff Table – exactly as Harry had seen in Snape's memory. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Table, waiting for them to finish seating themselves and quiet down. At which point she turned over a large hourglass, which started the sands flowing.

"You may begin," she said.

#

Two hours later, Ron was firmly telling Hermione that _no_, they were _not_ going over _every_ question on _every_ exam after it was over, once was enough, Thank You Very Much. Having to do the exams once was bad enough, he said when she persisted, glaring at her and giving a meaningful glance over at Ichigo, who was looking as if he was going to lose the little bit of lunch he had eaten. Hermione shut up when she saw how green their friend appeared to be.

After lunch – the House tables had reappeared for the lunch hour – they had to wait in a small chamber near the Great Hall, where they would be called in alphabetical order. Those that took the practical did not return; so those that had yet to take it were left to fret over what was to come and having no warning or idea of what was on it.

Hermione, Ernie, Momo and Uryu were all called in at the same time; the others watched them go with some apprehension. Ichigo felt like sinking into a hole in the floor; whatever had possessed him to think he could actually do this? Tatsuki was long gone, having been among the first to be called. About the only thing keeping him from turning into a blubbering idiot was Rukia's hand tucked into his, and Harry on his other side. Mizuiro and Rukia were in the same group; leaving Ichigo sitting with Harry and Ron, and joined by Neville, who was equally as nervous.

"You'll do fine," Ron said softly, trying to reassure him. A few looked over at them; Malfoy sneered. Maybe Ichigo would treat everyone on the last day of school, and turn him into a rabbit…

"Kurosaki, Ichigo; Longbottom, Neville…" Professor Flitwick called in his squeaky little voice. Ichigo gulped, and with the others that were going in with them, he and Neville got up and went over to Professor Flitwick.

"He's a nervous wreck," Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded worriedly. This was the first time they were seeing the very self assured Japanese teen near to falling apart.

Ichigo followed Professor Flitwick back to the Great Hall, where the diminutive Professor looked at the examiners, and then told him to go over to Professor Tofty, a little old wizard who looked like a gnome. He had waited, and almost seemed to be waiting, for that Professor to be free, because he had sent Neville out before him. _He's matching students to examiners_, Ichigo thought with some relief… _giving us to the ones we match up best with_… he didn't know if Professor Flitwick was doing it with all the students, or just the ones who needed the help the most during the exam.

Ichigo studied his examiner covertly; he was small and bald, and he needed glasses, which were a pair of pince-nez.

"Mr. Kurosaki is it?" the ancient little wizard said to him. Ichigo nodded. "Okay, then…" he put an eggcup down on the table, "Now, if you would please – make this do some cartwheels…"

#

Ichigo wanted to fall into bed with mental exhaustion at the end of his exam: his cartwheels had been rather pathetic, but at least they'd been cartwheels; his _Lumos_ had been as bright as _Lumos Solem – _or as bright as the sun, nearly blinding himself and his examiner. At least his wand had behaved itself, working all of the spells more or less correctly. At least he hadn't mistaken one spell for another, like the growth spell for color change… and Professor Tofty had a preference for testing students with harder spells. _Thank you, Professor Flitwick_…

There was no rest, however, because they had to start studying for Transfiguration, which was the next day. At least Ichigo knew he could do that, and again he found the written portion stupidly easy - and he then sailed through the practical with ease, and he could sense that Professor McGonagall was watching discretely the entire time. Professor Marchbanks was testing him, and she kept trying to trip him up, and she finally delved into the N.E.W.T. level spells to see just how good he was; at which point he knew the other examiners had actually stopped testing in order to watch his exam, and McGonagall had a fierce look of pride on her face. It wasn't until he finally admitted that he hadn't learned something yet that she stopped, sighing almost with disappointment.

"Kurosaki, is it?" she looked over at him, then at McGonagall who nodded, her pride apparent. "I tested a Masaki Kurosaki, years ago. Just as good at Transfiguration…"

"My mother," Ichigo nodded. Professor Marchbanks eyed him with renewed interest, before dismissing him. Professor McGonagall nodded at him as he left, a faint smile on her lips; from the expression on her face, he was pretty sure he had just scored his first O.W.L. Then it was off to study for Herbology, and after that, DADA.

Harry remarked afterward their DADA practical that acing that exam right under Dumbridge's nose was rather satisfying; something the rest of the DA agreed with. And then he told them his 'happy thought' when Professor Tofty had requested that he produce his Patronus…was picturing her being sacked and Dumbledore returning. They had all agreed that would have been more than enough to produce a Patronus for them, as well.

Uryu, Ichigo, Hermione, Rukia and Tatsuki were the only ones who needed to study for Ancient Runes on Friday, giving the others a day off, but they did have to listen to Hermione moan about the one mistake she had made – which none of the others had apparently missed.

"I adore her, but she's going to drive me mad," Rukia muttered to Harry after she grimaced out a smile at their friend for the tenth time after the exam. Since Rukia was still in a bad mood… he can imagine the girls' dorm was not a pleasant place to be right about now. Especially with Dumbridge popping in and out of the common rooms to check that they were following her damned decrees, even in their own Houses… even the Slytherins were not immune to it, she had caught a pair of them snogging and had given them detention. All of which had the pair sitting there staring at each other across the table longingly, instead of cuddling the way they used to. This of course also caused Ichigo's scowl to grow more fierce and pronounced… in fact, every couple in Hogwarts was walking around with an unhappy look.

"We did learn to grin and bear it in our first year," he admitted to her, with a quick glance at Hermione.

To make matters worse, while they were in their exam, someone slipped another niffler into Professor Umbridge's office. They were afraid she was going to use this as an excuse to get rid of Hagrid since she very firmly believed that he was the one slipping them into her office. As a result, Hermione was in an extraordinary bad mood all weekend because she couldn't stop thinking about it; her mood became so bad - even worse than Rukia's - that Karin looked over at Rukia and Tatsuki and asked if Hermione had PMS…

Almost everyone studied all weekend for Potions; Ichigo ended up quizzing everyone else on them, since he already knew them cold. Without Professor Snape in the room, it was odd how relaxed both Harry and Neville were; they actually appeared to be competent, and to know what they were doing, and from what Ichigo could tell of the samples they had turned in, they didn't appear to make too many errors. He, on the other hand, could have slept through both the written and the practical portion of the exam and still aced it. Uryu admitted he had found it to be ridiculously easy, as well. After the exam, Hermione was still in a bad mood, even though she said she thought she had done well on it. She actually snapped at some unlucky first years who were giggling too loudly in the Common Room when no one rose to challenge her over how hard Arithmancy was.

"Maybe she really does have PMS," Ichigo muttered to Harry and Ron, who both snorted and tried to restrain their laughter. He never would have said such a thing within earshot of either Rukia or Tatsuki, who would have made his height at least one head shorter… He might at times speak without thinking, but he wasn't _that _stupid.

Then there was Care of Magical Creatures, which everyone wanted to do well in for Hagrid's sake. Astronomy was the day after, the written in the morning and the practical of course was after dark. They had to suffer through Divination in the middle of it, however, and that exam didn't go well – in fact, even Momo admitted that she hadn't even opened her book to study for it at all, which had Hermione gaping at her. Especially when Momo admitted she hadn't opened the book once, all year… And Momo was a _good_ student!

"Well, I always figured we were going to fail that one," Ron agreed. Hermione sputtered.

"What? It was a lost cause from the beginning…" Mizuiro nodded, which had her flouncing away to find someone who took their grades seriously… The four just looked at each other and shrugged; not a single one of them had taken Divination seriously, and they felt somewhat sorry for Ichigo and Rukia, whom Hermione was now pestering. Rukia looked up and gave the quartet a baleful look, which had Momo stifling a giggle.

"I guess we should make it up to her…" she said, somewhat guiltily.

They had some time to go over their star charts before dinner, and made peace with Hermione while studying them. The night was ideal for star gazing – there were no clouds in the sky. Professor Marchbanks gave them blank star charts, which they had to fill in. Not a problem; Ichigo had always liked Astronomy – it was something he had always done with his mother… and he had a feeling he had gained a few bonus points with another spell of his mother's; once Professor Marchbanks and Professor Tofty had seen it, and performed it, they had no problems with not only Ichigo but the rest of his friends and anyone else who wanted to use it, doing so. It was rather simple, really – it turned the tip of their quills into a red night time light, ideal for writing on their star charts without disturbing anyone else or creating too much light and interfering with the star viewing… and that was all it did. They could see what they were writing, and what was written on their paper, and nothing more.

After an hour, Ichigo noticed the front doors directly below the Astronomy Tower open; Harry also peered down at the sudden appearance of light on the front lawn. They glanced quickly at each other and shrugged. Neither could tell what was going on, not from where they were.

Several shadows moved out onto the lawn, and were briefly silhouetted against the light coming out through the doors before they closed. One of them was much shorter and squatter than the others. _Dumbridge_, he thought with a faint snort of derision. Ichigo quickly finished filling out the remainder of his charts, all the while keeping one eye on the direction the group had been going. They had faded into the darkness when the door to the castle closed. A cough behind them had Harry, who had been staring in that direction as well, looking back in his telescope. Tatsuki, who was on Ichigo's right, was cursing under her breath; so she had noticed them as well. _Herr Toad was up to something…._

Ichigo's head jerked up when he heard a distant knock and a dog bark. They must have looked like a herd of startled deer sensing a predator, because his was not the only one that had looked up at the knock. Hagrid's windows first silhouetted the six figures in front of it, and then showed them entering the hut when the door opened.

Ichigo looked down at his star chart again, but he was reaching out with his reiatsu at the same time, trying to get a feel for what was going on in the hut. And again he wasn't the only one. He nearly collided with Toshiro, doing the same thing from Ravenclaw Tower, then felt Yoruichi trip over Rukia… Momo, Uryu, even Tatsuki – were also trying to sense what was going on. He even felt Yuzu and Karin hesitantly taking a peek at what was going on, but they were still new to it and were a bit unsure what they were doing. Hell, he could even sense Harry, Hermione, and Ron trying to do the same thing with what they had…They all finally managed to get themselves sorted out and waited…

He jumped when he heard a roar from the cabin. _Everyone_ was looking now. Professor Tofty coughed, and asked them to concentrate… they only had twenty minutes left. Those that hadn't finished tried to go back to their charts, and when he looked at his, Ichigo realized he'd actually finished it. He put his quill down, now able to stare openly at the cabin, while he absently put his telescope away. It was a miracle he somehow managed not to break it.

The door opened, and a massive figure stood there brandishing his fists, roaring at the six smaller figures that were trying to stun him.

"No!" Hermione cried out.

"My dear girl! This is an examination!" Professor Tofty reprimanded. Ichigo snorted.

"Tell that to our fearless leader, who decided to do this tonight with a captive audience," he responded for her, "if she was trying to do it on the sly, she sure as hell could have picked a better time." There were a few coughs to cover laughter, and one or two actually laughed outright. Strangely enough, there was no reaction from the Inquisitorial Squad… but then again, how were they going to argue with his logic? And even if they docked points from him – Gryffindor's glass was now empty. They couldn't do minus points, could they? Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were close to being in the same boat. And he didn't give a rat's ass about detention. There wasn't a single teacher in the school except for Dumbridge who would give it to him… and she didn't even want to look him in the eyes.

They could see the jets of red light bouncing harmlessly off Hagrid… proof he had giant blood, as they were notoriously difficult to stun. Someone shouted for him to be reasonable; Hagrid's dog Fang was hit by a stunning spell and fell to the ground, which caused Hagrid to react with fury; he hefted the perpetrator of that heinous act off the ground and threw him a good distance, into the pumpkin patch, where he landed hard. He did not get up.

The castle doors opened again. "Look!" Rukia pointed out as a figure sprinted towards the melee.

"You only have sixteen minutes!" Professor Tofty was reminding them anxiously. No one was paying him any attention – not even Professor Marchbanks, who had come by to collect Ichigo's paper, and was standing next to him, gawking the way everyone else was.

"It's Professor McGonagall!" Ichigo recognized her reiatsu before her figure became distinguishable.

"How dare you!" McGonagall shouted as she ran. "Leave him alone! Leave him alone! Why are you attacking him? You have no reason –"

There were screams as at least four stun spells shot at Professor McGonagall; the force of those four beams hitting her had the effect of actually picking her up off of her feet and tossing her back several yards, to drop her hard on the ground where she sprawled, lifeless, like a rag doll. Like Fang, she did not move.

_"NO!"_ Ichigo found himself screaming when he saw this. He was not alone – one of them was the ancient Professor standing next to him, and she had one hell of a set of lungs on her, he thought as his ear rang with her protest.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Professor Tofty shouted with all thoughts of the exam momentarily gone. "Cowardly, outrageous behavior!"

"Cowards!" Hagrid bellowed when he saw Professor McGonagall attacked. Lights were turning on all over Hogwarts. "Bloody cowards!"

Two more of Hagrid's assailants went down; Hagrid stooped quickly, appearing almost to have been injured by the last volley, but when he stood, it was with something draped across his shoulders. _Ah_, Ichigo mused, _he can't leave his dog Fang behind_… his gaze went back worriedly to Professor McGonagall, still lying so still. Heads were hanging out of windows, and he could hear murmurs, shouts…

Professor Umbridge was screaming, "Get him!" but by now the others that were still standing were reluctant to go near him. Hagrid ran, with Fang around his neck, the last ditch stunning spell thrown by Professor Umbridge missing him completely. It hit instead the unsteady figure just rising up from out of the pumpkin patch, dropping him again. _Poetic justice_, Ichigo thought venomously.

All of the students stared, stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"Um, five minutes," Professor Tofty managed to say feebly. Ichigo had finished packing up, and because of that he was the first one off the Tower, racing down the spiral staircase with Harry, Hermione and Ron not far behind.

"That evil, evil woman!" Hermione ranted, "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid!"

Ernie caught up to them. "She wanted to avoid another scene, like the one with Trelawney, I'll bet…"

"Oh, like that worked out really well!" someone replied.

"Why did the spells all bounce off of Hagrid though?" Ron asked.

"Giant blood!" Momo replied as she squeezed past them on the stairs to hurry after Ichigo. "They're hard to stun, like trolls –"

"Tough skinned," Hermione agreed. She watched Ichigo run off with Momo at his heels. "Where are they going?"

"To check on McGonagall," Rukia replied, joining them at the foot of the stairs. Some of the girls looked closely at her, but she did not appear upset. She knew – not that the others would – that Momo already was thinking of Ichigo as her Captain, and was acting as a proper Vice-Captain, by always watching her Captain's back. She couldn't say that, however. So she said instead in a much lower voice, "Remember how we described the different types of kido? And that Momo's aunt specializes in healing? Momo has inherited some of that skill… she might be able to help Professor McGonagall…"(AN)

"Right – I forgot all about that…" Ron admitted.

"Poor Professor McGonagall," Tatsuki said, staring after them, worried, "Four stunners to the chest…"

"And she's not young, either," Hermione fretted.

"Dreadful, just dreadful," Ernie shook his head, "Goodnight, everyone. I don't think I'll sleep much."

Some people agreed with him, but they started drifting off, their chatter echoing behind them.

"Well, at least they didn't get Hagrid," Ron said.

"I expect he's gone to join Professor Dumbledore," Harry said in a distracted voice; he was still staring after Ichigo and Momo. A few minutes later, they returned; Ichigo was part of the group walking alongside the stretcher holding the Head of Gryffindor House and guiding it, along with Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Momo was walking alongside them, her hand held just over Professor McGonagall's heart, and it was glowing faintly green. She appeared to be very worried, as did Madam Pomfrey.

"This is just awful! I really thought Professor Dumbledore would be back by now; and now we've lost Hagrid as well!" Hermione exclaimed as they returned to Gryffindor's Common Room. It was crowded, with every student in the dorms squeezed into the room. The ruckus outside had woken everyone, and Seamus and Dean were updating them.

"Why now?" Angelina asked, "This isn't the same as it was with Trelawney…"

"Right – and Hagrid has been teaching much better this year," Alicia added.

"It's because Professor Umbridge hates half humans," Hermione explained, "His days have always been numbered."

"She thought Hagrid was responsible for putting the nifflers in her office," Katie piped in, "I heard her tell Filch and Professor Snape."

"Oh no!" Lee Jordan looked horrified when he heard this, "That was me! Fred and George left me a couple, and I levitated them in through her window! Someone was leaving it open…" Rukia wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Yoruichi flinch.

Lavender was crying on Parvati Patil's shoulder. "I hope Professor McGonagall is okay!"

"We watched them carrying her back in –" Karin said tearfully, having run to Rukia and Tatsuki when they returned. "She looked awful… Ichi-nii and Momo were helping them…"

"Madame Pomfrey hasn't failed us yet!" Colin Creevey said positively, although his expression was frightened. The students of Gryffindor house all looked at each other, and they were all hoping the same thing – that hopefully, this would not be the first time that Madame Pomfrey did indeed fail the students of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Remember, Captain Unohana is pretending to be Momo's 'aunt'; so when they were explaining everything (or what they wanted the other kids to know) that was how it was told to them. Ukitake is also pretending to be Toshiro's uncle. Rukia doesn't need anyone to pretend to be a family member: she has Byakuya, who although reluctant, will play his part when needed.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, here it is... we're getting close to the end, I guess, as this chapter starts the beginning of the Ministry arc. **

**As always, I do not own either Bleach or HP. **

**And... does anyone else wish that the current Bleach arc would END already? Sheesh!**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

It was at least another half hour before Ichigo returned – and was bombarded with questions. For a moment he looked like he wanted to bolt back out of the Common Room – but then he held up a hand for quiet, and silence descended.

"Professor McGonagall was still unconscious," he said grimly, "Madame Pomfrey tossed us all out." He looked away from them for a moment. "She's worried about her heart."

No one got to bed before four AM. Ron had suggested feeding Dumbridge to a box of starving Blast-ended Skrewts…and more than one person thought the idea had merit. Lee was sure Fred and George could get some, especially when they heard what had happened. This left more than one person going to sleep dreaming up hideous revenge. For Ichigo, it was snapping her wand, and then locking her up in a room with Grimmjow… or forcing her to join the Eleventh Squad. He'd like to see her force Kenpachi, Ikkaku or Yumichika to follow one of her bloody decrees… and heaven help her if she ran afoul of Yachiru. Hichigo also had more than a few suggestions… and came up with a new one every time Ichigo started drifting off to sleep. As a result, everyone woke feeling very tired and un-rested.

Their final exam was that afternoon: History of Magic. Last minute studying instead of much needed napping after breakfast, and then at Two o'clock everyone trooped in – or rather, dragged their weary butts into the Great Hall one last time.

"Begin…" Professor Marchbanks instructed, turning the hourglass. Even she and Professor Tofty appeared exhausted.

Ichigo had to work on autopilot; he was that tired. From the corner of his eye, he could see Harry fighting to stay awake. His head was nodding, propped up on his hands. He raced through his own test paper, not truly caring about this one, but thankful for Uryu's grilling him – and for his method of remembering names. It also helped that he had spent most of the year studying with Hermione. Of course, racing through an essay, and keeping an eye on Harry, wasn't that easy… he did manage to finish it rather quickly, however, despite the language mistakes he made due to weariness that he had to go back and correct.

He must have blinked; either that or it happened so quickly that Ichigo missed it. One moment Harry was writing his paper, the next he was toppling out of his seat to the floor, shouting. Ichigo leaped to his feet as old Professor Tofty rushed to his side.

"Stay in your seats, stay in your seats!" he said as he helped Harry out of the room. He and his friends all looked at each other, concern on their faces. Ichigo was thinking one thing – if he was too tired – had he had one of _those_ dreams? They did seem to show up when exhaustion or stress claimed him.

The Professor hurried back in and collected Harry's paper. "Ten minutes, ten minutes!" he announced. As soon as the papers were collected, they rushed from the room, hurrying through the crowd. Hermione spotted him first.

"Harry!" they ran up to him. "What happened? Are you all right? Are –"

"Come with me," Harry dragged them into an empty classroom where he closed the door. They all looked at him, concerned.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

"_What_?"

"_How_ –"

"_When_ –"

_"Are you –"_

They were all babbling at once, bombarding him with questions except for Ichigo – he was strangely quiet, scowling at the floor, deep in thought. When they realized he hadn't said anything his friends looked at each other, then stopped asking questions and waited for Ichigo. He was onto something, they realized.

"I saw it – when I fell asleep in the exam. I ran up to the hospital wing, but they've sent Professor McGonagall off to St. Mungo's."

"But – Harry – _how_ did He get him?" Hermione's face was white. "Sirius should have still been at his home…."

"I dunno _how_," Harry said, "But I know _where_. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries – it's full of shelves with these little glass balls. They're at the end of Row 97. He's torturing Sirius to get what he wants – says he'll kill him!" Harry dropped down on a desk chair, not seeing Ichigo's scowl get fiercer.

"But how to get there?"

"Um, get where?" Ron asked, although from the expression on his face, he was afraid of the answer.

Ichigo knew what Harry was going to say before he actually said it.

"The Ministry. So we can rescue Sirius!"

"But…" Ron said weakly.

"_What_?"

"Um…" Hermione looked at the others, and they could tell she was frightened. Harry was talking about invading the Department of Mysteries – inside the Ministry of Magic. These three had never done something like this before; whereas Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu had mounted 'invasions' before – somewhat successfully – or unsuccessfully, depending on your point of view. Ichigo's gaze met Uryu's, and he saw that his friend was thinking the same thing. They were clustered together, the Karakura Contingent listening with worry as they watched the interaction between the other three… Ron and Hermione were scared; but Harry was bulldozing over them. Ichigo was just about to step in when the door opened and Ginny and Luna walked in, looking for Harry.

This pair gave Hermione the idea of actually verifying that Sirius had really left the HQ; she begged, she pleaded, she cajoled… at first, Harry appeared set to be mule-headed about it, but he finally caved to apparent reason. He really wanted to leave _now_. Harry then turned to Ichigo, who had started whispering with Uryu, while the others continued to listen, and expected him to along with it, the way he had supported Harry earlier…

And was utterly and completely dumbfounded when Ichigo shook his head.

"Not this time, Harry," Ichigo said, scowling, while the others stood behind him, agreeing: this was a bad idea.

"What? But…" Ichigo had agreed with him before, why not now?

"I'm just finding it awfully coincidental that the _one__room_ that Old Moldy wants to get into is the _same__room_ he apparently is holding your godfather; it's the _same__room_ you've been dreaming about all year in connection to him, and now you dream that _this_ is where he's got Sirius? I have a really bad feeling about that." He sighed. He wanted to say more – if it had been just the two of them, he would have. He would have asked him a lot of questions… there were a lot of details he needed to know…

Harry was acting a lot like Ichigo used to, and it scared him. Uryu had pointed it out as well, as had Rukia. He felt a chill run down his spine; if he couldn't talk Harry out of this course of action… the door opened again and Toshiro slipped in. He had a sudden flash of a memory – something that he had thought of several weeks – or was it months? – ago: _Fatal __flaw_…

"But – Sirius…"

"Harry –" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Hermione's idea is a good one: You need to verify that Sirius isn't still at his home, but Umbridge's office _isn't_ the way to do it. Look, I know you two don't get along, but have you thought about talking to –"

"Let's go," disappointed that Ichigo wasn't going to help this time, Harry cut him off and left the room, not giving him a chance to finish what he was going to say.

Hermione gave them a frightened look, as if pleading with them to figure something out, but followed Harry, while Ron, white-faced, trailed in their wake. Ginny and Luna didn't say anything to them; they just followed Harry and the others. Neither looked very happy, however.

"I take it we have a problem?" Toshiro asked. He was given the quick rundown and grimaced. "Not good. Any ideas?"

"Ichigo, you were about to suggest something –" Mizuiro said.

"Yeah – it probably wouldn't occur to Harry, because like I said, the two of them can't stand each other, but there does still happen to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix left here at Hogwarts. I was starting to suggest we go talk to Professor Snape."

"Of course! He would have to know how to find out if Black is still at his home!" Tatsuki exclaimed, snapping her fingers to emphasize the fact. "I'm sure members of the Order have ways of contacting each other that they haven't mentioned to others…!"

Professor Snape looked up, a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes when they charged into his office and shut the door.

"We have a problem," Toshiro announced grimly.

"Do tell," the Professor said, one brow arching expressively. He listened dispassionately as they explained what had happened. He finally stood.

"Yes, you are correct – it's time to make contact with London. However, I believe a hell butterfly would be quicker, in this instance," he said, nodding when Toshiro pulled one out and sent it off. They were just going to have to be patient, they all thought – but even he jumped when there was a hard rap on the office door. They all looked at each other, and at his nod, Momo, who was standing closest to it, opened it to allow Filch to enter.

"Pardon me, Professor, but the Head Mistress is requesting your presence in her office," he gave the group of students in his office a leer, "and she asks that you bring the veritiserum."

Ichigo gave the Professor a questioning look, and he nodded again; he reached out to take the dark brown bottle off the shelf – by now he knew the contents of Snape's office almost as well as the Potions Master did – and thought to himself that the bottle was oddly light. He gave it a slight shake and a swirl, listening. He looked at the Professor again, who had one brow raised; having learned to interpret the Professor's expressions over the course of the year, Ichigo took the stopper out of the bottle and peered inside.

"Hey – give that here!" Filch snapped, holding a hand out imperiously. Ichigo's lips twitched slightly and he held out the bottle – which he then promptly upended. There were a few indrawn breaths, but all that dribbled out was one lone drop. The bottle was empty.

"Our esteemed Head Mistress appears to believe that I can mix up a batch of veritiserum at a moment's notice," Snape said coolly. "Unfortunately, she goes through it so quickly that I can't keep up with the demand." He walked over to the door, paused, and said to the group over his shoulder, ||Astronomy Tower|| before he left.

"Okay," Toshiro said when they were alone. "It looks like the worst has happened."

"Dumbridge must have caught them in her office," Tatsuki agreed.

"Let's get on up there – we don't know how long she'll keep him, since he doesn't have any potion…" Momo said, heading for the door.

"Not that it would work anyway…" Ichigo smirked, trailing them and closing the office door behind him. ||Since I've been brewing the prevention monthly.|| Then he snickered. ||And you don't _really_ think the Professor would actually give Dumbridge the real thing, do you? He's got that hidden away; Uryu and I have been helping him mix up batches of the fake stuff for her to use. I've been mixing the prevention in case she got some elsewhere.|| They all laughed.

As they were hurrying up to the Astronomy Tower, Momo happened to look out the window. "Shiro, look! Near the forest!"

They paused to look where she was pointing – Professor Umbridge was heading out there with Hermione and Harry at wand point.

"Well," Ichigo said, "She'll be lucky to come out in one piece. Firenze told me the centaurs absolutely _loathe_ her." Then he smirked, "Plus there's Hagrid's other _little_ surprise waiting out there."

The Astronomy Tower was probably the only place in Hogwarts – aside from the Room of Requirement and the Head Master's office – that they could have left from. Before he had fled Hogwarts, Dumbledore had removed the Apparation restrictions from the Tower for the group, and Professors Snape and McGonagall when they had been helping the group practice their Apparation. The Room apparently had none because it could not be plotted, and neither did the Head Master's office. So they could practice Apparating between the three locations. As long as one person was in the Room of Requirement, that is. They had also taught Toshiro there, and when they had mentioned that it was very similar to kido, the opportunity had come up to start instructing Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape in using kido.

While they waited for Professor Snape, Toshiro sent a hell butterfly to the Head Captain to update him, as well as one to Professor Dumbledore to let him know what was going on. The butterfly would be able to find him, even if the Professor was not where they thought he was. While they were waiting, they saw the others, plus Neville, hurrying out after Hermione, Harry and Dumbridge. _This__ can't__ be__ good_, they all thought.

Snape swept into the room, in time to see the butterflies fly off.

"I'm warning the Head Captain and Professor Dumbledore," Toshiro explained, "Just in case he's not in London." Snape nodded, and told them what had happened in Dumbridge's office. She had caught the group, as they had feared; Harry had tried to warn him that The Dark Lord had Sirius, calling him, 'Padfoot;' Snape had looked Harry directly in the eyes, shook his head, and replied that he didn't know what he was talking about. He did not think, however, that Potter understood that the head shake was for him… not that he was misunderstanding the message. As he finished explaining, a hell butterfly arrived, fluttering in front of Toshiro's face.

"It's from Sirius – he's at home, just as we thought." The Tenth Squad Captain's eyes swept over the group. "Right – Arisawa, I want you to keep an eye out for Potter; here," Toshiro handed her several hell butterflies for emergency use. "Go after the others, see if you can talk Potter out of this course of action. If you can't, send a butterfly to me or Kurosaki, plus Dumbledore and Yamamoto."

She nodded. "Got it," she said as she hurried off after the group.

"We should leave someone here to keep watch…" Snape said, his eyes sweeping over the group. He knew who he would choose; but in this, they were not entirely his to command. Toshiro nodded his agreement.

"Mizuiro…" Ichigo turned to look at his friend. "Could you keep an eye on my sisters for me? I don't trust Professor Umbridge…"

Mizuiro nodded. "I'll bring them here, and we can keep watch for Tatsuki. They'll feel like they're helping."

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled gratefully at him as he left the Tower. They all turned to face Professor Snape at that point; he nodded slowly. The five who were left, he knew, were the veterans. _The __fighters_. These were the ones who had seen battle, and had shed blood. The ones who wouldn't flinch, if it came down to fighting: The four Soul Reapers and the Quincy.

"You'll have to come via side-along Apparition. The house is hidden, and is unplottable. It's hidden by the _Fidelius_ Charm…"

"I've been there," Toshiro started to say.

"And you should be able to take one of them. I'll bring along the rest."

#

Tatsuki raced out of the castle, and across the grass, not slowing, not even when she got to the Forest. She could sense their reiatsu; as she was racing across the grounds, she had seen Hermione and Harry – minus Dumbridge – leaving the Forest; apparently they had managed to ditch her somehow, and after a brief conversation with the others, they had gone back in, only this time they were following Luna.

She wanted to break someone's head, she thought grimly as she ran; what was it Ichigo had said? Harry was acting just like Ichigo himself used to. Rushing in, not listening to anyone… impulsiveness… Snape had said that Harry had tried to tell him – without telling him – that Sirius was in trouble. However… there was very little that Snape could do to convey to Harry that he was already aware of the situation. Not with Dumbridge and the Slytherin Inquisitorial Squad there.

Just as Tatsuki was close enough to see them, she started yelling at them; her lungs were burning in her chest, she had a stitch in her side, and if she hadn't been in such good physical condition – she'd have collapsed already.

"Harry! Wait…!" she screamed at him, running headlong through the trees. No one heard her, however, and she had to fling herself out of the way or risk getting run over by a Thestral. "You Idiot!" She bellowed, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her. Groaning, all she could do was lay there for a minute before she had the energy to pull out the hell butterfly to send to Ichigo. _Damn __it_, she thought… as she staggered to her feet, pulling out the other butterflies, and sending them off as well. It was going to be a long, long walk back to the castle.

#

They arrived, after that familiar, uncomfortable lurch, on a quiet street in London. They had landed on a small grassy square that was rather unkempt, Ichigo noted, as he looked around. In fact, the entire street looked the same way – peeling paint, broken windows, piles of trash heaped next to houses.

Snape muttered something under his breath, and then strode forward off the grass. "They won't be happy with us arriving before full dark, but it can't be helped," he stopped outside a house that said number eleven; as he stared at the spot between eleven and thirteen, a battered looking door emerged, followed by equally dirty walls and windows. "Hurry on," Snape said, urging them inside after he tapped the door once with his wand. "Don't touch anything."

He strode ahead of them, lights flickering on, revealing peeling wall paper, and aged portraits and a thread bare carpet. It was a rather depressing place, Ichigo thought, exactly the way Tatsuki had described it. No wonder she couldn't wait to leave this place…

"Black!" Snape's voice was strident as he strode down the long hallway. They hurried after him, and they heard a startled voice.

"Severus? What -?" It was Lupin, who stopped short when he saw them all. Well, they had only sent a butterfly asking Sirius if he was home – not why. And they had waited for Tatsuki's message that she hadn't been able to get to Harry in time before they had left themselves. He blinked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Is anyone else here?" Snape asked stiffly.

"No, it's just us." Sirius had appeared behind Remus and was glaring at Snape.

Snape's expression was grim when he looked at the pair of them. "We have a problem."

The other two immediately stood straight, and nodded. "Kitchen. It's warmer."

It took less than five minutes to give the run down and explain what happened.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exploded, and shot up out of his seat.

"Sirius –" Lupin tried to calm him.

"This is your fault –" Sirius turned to look at Snape, who stared back at him with narrowed eyes. Ichigo winced; he looked over at Lupin, who had a pained expression on his face. When Lupin looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head; Ichigo didn't think it would make a difference if Snape had continued the lessons. Harry's concentration all year had been poor; he'd been distracted by many things, not the least which was his own curiosity.

"Sirius! Sit down!" Lupin raised his voice, which surprised his friend, and Snape. "It does no good to lay blame anywhere."

Ichigo had to agree. "Harry really wanted to know what was on the other side of that door…" Even Snape looked at him curiously.

"That dream he had – 'Just a little further;' it wasn't about Quidditch, the way he said it was, was it?" Momo sighed.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I got him to admit it later – he had dreamed about the door again."

"Damn it, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Sirius slammed a fist against the table with frustration.

"Well, it won't do any good to punish the table," Tonks said, stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here?" they stood and made room for her at the table.

"I got a message from Dumbledore to come here – said you'd tell me what was going on. Oh, and to tell you NOT to do anything until everyone was here…"

Toshiro's message had made it to the Professor. As they were giving her the abbreviated version, Moody arrived; as well as a hell butterfly from Yamamoto.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood are on their way via Thestral," Toshiro explained to the new arrivals as Ichigo listened to the message from Yamamoto. "I have to admit it's a rather ingenious way of travel."

"Dumbledore is with Yamamoto," Ichigo said, "we can go as soon as Shacklebolt gets here, and Yamamoto is rounding up some Soul Reaper backup for us. He wants to be careful, though… doesn't want to tip our hand to Old Moldy too soon." He looked over at Toshiro. "He's leaving the decision of how we fight – like wizards or as Soul Reapers – up to us."

Toshiro nodded thoughtfully. "I wish we'd had time to test what we finally found in that last journal…"

That caught everyone's attention; and Toshiro nodded briefly at Ichigo that he should continue.

"One of the main things we were supposed to be looking for was the results of a series of tests that my mother did, not long after Harry's parents were killed. She was trying to determine if Soul Reapers were immune to the Killing Curse, and if a zanpakuto or kido could combat it… even though Dumbledore had told her no, she hadn't quite given up on the idea of bringing Harry to live with us. So she and a couple of friends – Soul Reapers – helped her run some tests. She didn't want to test it on humans, so she used animals that were very sick or dying – figuring that it would put them out of their misery. She felt guilty about killing them, but that's why she used ones that were already dying…

"I had just found the right journal, the one with all the test results, when O.W.L.s started up. That's why I only know generally what the result is, and not what each test produced."

"And?" Lupin urged. This could be very important.

"Apparently," Uryu picked up the story, "a Soul Reaper's zanpakuto is more than capable of blocking the Killing Curse – even throwing it back at the spell caster. They don't really like it, and if they are of a mind to they'll complain to their Soul Reaper quite loudly, but they can do it. And one of the shield spells held up quite nicely to being hit multiple times by it. It did collapse eventually, but it took nearly a dozen hits to take it down."

"One of the Soul Reapers got grazed by it – accidentally – and although it apparently hurt like hell, that Soul Reaper is still around," Toshiro finished, "thankfully."

"Who got hit?" Rukia asked, wide eyed.

"Urahara," Ichigo replied. She gasped. "And Benihime is the zanpakuto that threw it back at my mother in a snit. Luckily Tessai had put up _Danku_ as a precaution." He frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder what a zanpakuto like Captain Ukitake's could do with it…" (AN)

"This could be good to know…" Lupin agreed. They watched as Ichigo sent the butterfly back to Yamamoto, letting him know they had gotten his message; they wanted him to know they were sitting put for the time being – as much as they wanted to be on the move. Snape, of course, would not be going with them – he couldn't be seen by the other Death Eaters that would be certain to be waiting at the Ministry. He would go back to Hogwarts to watch over the students, even though Professor Umbridge had not come back out of the Forbidden Forest yet, Tatsuki had said.

Maybe the centaurs had used her for target practice after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Ukitake's zanpakuto, _Sogyo__ no__ Kotowari_ absorbs an opponent's energy attack through the left sword and re-directs the attack out through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope strengthens and accelerates it, firing the same attack from the right sword. The entire process happens so quickly that the attack looks as if it originally came from _Sogyo__ no __Kotowari_ itself, not the enemy. So Ichigo's theory of what his zanpakuto could do with a wizard's spell… is a rather interesting one to save up for a later date.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, just a couple of things…. I'm not recapping what happened in the book between the time Harry's group left Hogwarts and the time the Order of the Phoenix rides to the rescue like the cavalry; that all happens as J.K. Rowling originally wrote it, so there's no reason for me to rewrite it here. So if you don't remember what happened or if you want to keep the flow of the story, you can read those chapters, then come back and pick it up here… **

**There won't be an update next weekend, as I'll be out of town in Orlando for the Halloween Horror Nights… I've already done Potter-world several times (we had a yearly pass) but I can say this – if anyone decides to bottle the butterbeer… I'd be bringing home a couple of cases of it! That stuff is yummy!**

**And I have a zanpakuto for Cedric! It's not a true melee type, but I can tweak my idea enough to make it work for him - a great big THANK YOU to Nexina for the idea! It's so - _Cedric_ - it makes me giddy thinking about it!  
><strong>

**Normal disclaimers apply. I do not own Bleach or HP… etc. etc. etc.**

||characters are speaking in Japanese||

_:Zanpakuto is speaking:_

_**:Inner hollow is speaking:**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Neville was screaming.

The Death Eater that had captured him dropped him to the floor, where he rolled and twitched and screamed with agony. And Bellatrix laughed with a cruel delight at having tortured the son the same way she had his parents. All Harry could do was watch, horrified at what he had brought his friends to.

She lifted her wand, giving the boy a breather, and looked over at Harry. "And that was just a taste!" she told him, "Now give us the prophecy, or your friend dies – the hard way."

Harry stared as Neville laid panting and sobbing at her feet. They were the only two left standing – figuratively and literally. The others had all been knocked unconscious or incapacitated: Hermione by a curse in the other room; Ron was being strangled by the strange floating brains in a tank; Ginny had broken an ankle, and then been hit point blank by a curse; and poor Luna had been knocked unconscious by the Death Eaters before she could lock a door. _Ichigo__ was__ right_ – _I__ should__ have__ listened__ to__ him_…

"Well?"

He had no choice; he glanced down at the prophecy in his hand, and then back at Neville, before he slowly held it out. With a triumphant leer, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward to take it, his hand outstretched…

Only to come to an abrupt stop when several doors opened and ten more people rushed into the room. Harry's mouth dropped open for a moment when he realized – _the__ cavalry__ had__ arrived_. Lupin. Tonks. Moody. Kingsley – and most importantly – _Sirius_. And with them – Ichigo, Toshiro, Uryu, Rukia and Momo. He felt shamed when he realized his friends – the ones he had been angry with for not coming with them to rescue his godfather – had managed to do what he hadn't – they had gotten to Sirius, proven that he hadn't been here – and then rounded everyone up to come and rescue _him_. Not Sirius, but _Harry_.

Malfoy turned away from Harry, his wand in the air, but Tonks threw a Stunning Spell at him; Harry took the opportunity to dive out of the way. He joined Neville on the floor, who was already crawling along the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked Neville.

"Yes," Neville nodded.

"And Ron?"

"I dink so –" his broken nose made it sound as if Neville had a cold. Well, if this was the worst thing that happened to him, Harry supposed they should be grateful. It could have been worse.

A spell exploded in front of them, forming a crater where Neville had just been about to put his hand… Harry yelped as an arm snaked around his neck, jerking him backwards off his feet. He kicked wildly, almost hitting Neville in the head.

"Give me the prophecy!" the Death Eater growled at him. "Give it to me!"

Harry couldn't breathe; the man was pressing very hard against his windpipe, cutting off the flow of air to his lungs. His vision was getting blurry, he could just barely make out the others, fighting… and no one except Neville realized that he was dying…

There was a flash of orange, and something brushed very close to his head, he heard a loud crack and a grunt of pain, and he was suddenly let go to drop to the ground next to Neville, who was staring up at whoever had arrived to save him with an awe-struck look. Harry lay there, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa," Neville said slowly, "Dat wad do awedome…"

"Are you okay Harry?" Ichigo knelt next to him while he tried to recover. Harry nodded.

"I think so – thanks," he whispered. Ichigo's foot – he really wished he had seen what Neville had seen – had hit the Death Eater so hard, it had shattered his mask and knocked him unconscious; he wouldn't be surprised if the man had a concussion after this. He recognized MacNair, the man who had once come to Hogwarts to kill the hippogriff Buckbeak (AN) … and watched bemusedly as, with a contemptuous flick of his wand, Ichigo then turned the unconscious Death Eater into a rabbit. Neville snickered, and Harry found himself grinning. _Payback_, he thought, _can__ be__ a__ bitch.__ If__ Buckbeak__ were__ present,__ they__ could__ feed__ MacNair__ to __him._

Ichigo had positioned himself in front of the pair of them, and was calmly and silently firing off spells at another Death Eater on the other side of the room. He paused as Sirius and the Death Eater he was dueling with careened past them, before he started up again. He had been a bit shaken by what was standing in the center of the room, as were the others; he had seen Uryu do a double take, then say something to the Tenth Squad Captain when he ran by him. Toshiro had glanced at it, almost reluctantly, and give it a curt not; and even Rukia and Momo were trying to avoid looking at it.

_What __in__ the__ hell__ was __a __Senkai __Gate __doing _here_, __in __the __Department __of __Mysteries, __in __the _British _Ministry __of __Magic?_

And it was active. There was no doubt about that. Active, and if anyone living stepped through it… considering it probably didn't have one of Urahara's Spiritual Particle Converters attached to it… well, the trip would be one way. _If _they made it to the other side, _if_ they didn't get swept up by the new cleaner or the restrictive currents… he didn't want to think about the possibilities.

With his peripheral vision, he saw Harry slip and almost fall on Moody's eye, which was rolling around on the floor… Dolohov, Moody's attacker, was almost upon the two boys. Before any of the three could react, he had hit Neville with _Tarantallegra_, which caused his legs to go into a frenzy of dance steps, the result of which had him falling over with his legs still twitching in the air. Sneering, Dolohov aimed for Harry next, but Sirius, who had finally defeated the Death Eater he had been dueling with, rammed into him, causing the spell to hit the ceiling. Harry dropped the prophecy, and it rolled away. He and the still twitching Neville both went scrambling for it as Sirius then starting dueling with Dolohov. Growling, Ichigo threw up a kido spell in order to shield his two friends temporarily while he dealt with the pain in the ass he was dueling with; _Danku_ blocked the curses quite nicely. Ichigo felt a great amount of satisfaction at the anger he sensed from the Death Eater when his opponent saw his curses impact and explode harmlessly on the kido shield. He chuckled under his breath, and then he flicked his wand quickly at the Death Eater that Sirius had previously defeated – he didn't want the bastard waking up and coming back at them – and grimaced internally when he saw how many damned rabbits they were going to eventually be tripping over. He then went back to his duel, although he instructed Zangetsu and Hichigo to keep an eye on the pair.

_:Of course, Ichigo.:_

_**:Sure **__**thing,**__** King.:**_ Hichigo's ready cooperation surprised him. _**:Heh,**__** you**__** may**__** need**__** me**__** later.**__** I **__**want **__**a**__** chance **__**to**__** come**__** out!**__** This**__** could**__** be**__** fun!:**_ Ichigo and Zangetsu both just groaned at his eagerness.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus_!" he heard Harry shout, which locked the Dolohov's arms and legs together and dropped him like a rock to the ground. Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"Bravo Harry!" Sirius nodded. "Good going!"

"Crap," Ichigo muttered, deciding that he needed to end this opponent quickly and switched over to the kido/magic combination. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater. "_Bakudo __61__ Rikujokoro!"_ He was highly satisfied to find it actually worked on his opponent – maybe because he was using his wand. He then turned the guy into a rabbit. He was going to have to come up with something else, he mused. Ichigo turned to face Dolohov, who appeared to be able to shake off spells fairly quickly... He pointed his wand at the Death Eater – who promptly turned into a rabbit. _Shake__ that __off_, he thought contemptuously, also binding him up in a mid-level kido spell. He should not be able to get out of that very easily. So far they hadn't had to utilize the Head Captain's final directive – they were allowed to use lethal force if necessary. And if at all possible, Uryu was to use his Quincy powers on Voldemort himself. That little piece of information had surprised all of them – even Uryu – Yamamoto was actually condoning and approving the ultimate destruction of a soul. _Do __not__ pass__ Go,__ do__ not__ collect__ £200_…

"Nice one!" Sirius cheered, forcing Harry's head down out of the way of a pair of Stunning Spells that came from a direction inside of where Ichigo had cast his shield spell_._ "Now both of you get out of here!" he ordered as he went to meet Bellatrix, who had just downed Tonks. Kingsley was battling Rookwood; the others were just blurs at the moment. Harry glanced back at Dolohov, who was now racing around in panicked circles; he probably wasn't quite sure what had just happened to him, he thought. He looked around; Momo and Rukia were doing very well standing against another Death Eater who resembled Crabbe, so it had to be his father; they had put up a similar shield to the one that Ichigo had, and were staying behind it, every now and again one of them would dart out and throw a spell at Crabbe, causing him to dodge, duck, weave and sometimes even leap like an ungainly ballerina to get out of the way. Avery was faced off with Uryu, and doing rather poorly by virtue of the simple fact that Uryu was just plain _fast_ – too fast for Avery to keep up with. His spells never even came close to where Uryu was, or rather had been... while he was forced to quickly and clumsily block all of Uryu's. And Toshiro – he had apparently mastered every spell that had anything to do with ice, snow or water, because they were slipping and sliding over in his area of the room, and it was also – snowing. He had several rather intriguing man-sized ice-statues where he was fighting, that could possibly be frozen solid Death Eaters.

"Can you stand?" Harry asked Neville, whose legs were still twitching uncontrollably. He had to help the other boy stand, and support him, since they wanted to go in every direction. Why, Harry wondered, were they allowing the Japanese teens to remain… although, from the looks of it – those five had skills they didn't… Someone else lunged at them – at least until his clothes suddenly caught fire, courtesy of Momo – and then Malfoy was snarling in his ear,

"Give me the prophecy, Potter!" his wand was pressing against Harry's ribs. Harry yelped and tossed the ball in the air; Neville spun around and somehow managed to catch it, clutching it to his chest. Malfoy pointed his wand at the other boy, glowering, but Harry reacted at the same time Toshiro did.

_"Impedimenta!"_

_"Bakudo 9 Geki!"_

Malfoy was blasted back, paralyzed. Lupin took that opportunity to jump in and drag Harry to his feet, while leading him away.

"Harry – go get the others and get out of here – NOW!" He ordered.

Harry reached out for Neville, whom he had to help to his feet as another spell blasted a stone seat near him, spraying them both with tiny fragments that cut deep into their skin. Harry even heard one bounce off of his glasses. "Come ON!" As he pulled, the small glass orb that contained the prophecy that had been the cause of everything fell out of Neville's pocket. Harry watched what happened next in what appeared to be slow motion: before either of them could catch it, could even think of trying to catch it, one of Neville's still uncontrollably twitching feet kicked it, sending it spinning in up into the air… it arced away from them rather gracefully, to land with a shattering crash on the ground below into a million tiny little fragments. A misty pearlescent figure that Harry vaguely recognized but for the moment couldn't place, with huge oddly magnified eyes rose out of the shards for a moment, unnoticed by any of the others in the room except for the pair of them. The mouth was moving, but with all the noise, Harry couldn't hear what the figure was saying. Not one word.

"Harry – I'b dorry!"

"It doesn't matter – now let's get out of –"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Several heads turned to look at Neville's very loud exclamation. Above them, standing in the doorway that led into the room that held the floating brains that had attacked Ron, stood Professor Dumbledore, with a look of pure fury on his face, something that neither boy had ever seen before. Harry and Neville shared a grin – they were saved.

Dumbledore entered the fray, and neither boy thought of leaving again. Not with Dumbledore there. Not with the only wizard that had ever frightened Voldemort present… with the realization that _he_ had arrived hitting them, the remaining Death Eaters tried to make a break for it; Toshiro iced one to the floor, Ichigo turned another two into rabbits, and Dumbledore dragged a third back towards him as if he was reeling in a fish…

Sirius and Bellatrix were still seriously dueling, apparently having not noticed anything that was happening around them, being focused solely on each other. Sirius ducked one jet of red light, but the next one hit him square in the chest. His eyes widened with shock and he staggered, trying to keep his balance…

Harry raced toward him as he started falling through the strange archway that stood in the center of the room. Lupin and Toshiro intercepted him.

"Sirius!" he shouted. "SIRIUS!"

"Harry – there's nothing you can do –" Lupin had him around the chest, trying to hold him back.

"Get him, save him, he's only just –"

"Harry!" Toshiro slapped him hard, "The Gate – only spiritual beings can pass through that unharmed. In his physical body – once Sirius fell through – he was dead. He's _gone_, Harry."

Harry howled with anguish. "NO! He hasn't gone!" he struggled in Lupin's grasp, he did not understand –he was sure he could get to Sirius…

"SIRIUS!" he yelled, as Bellatrix laughed gleefully, "SIRIUS!"

"Harry, he can't come back," Lupin's voice broke as he spoke; he still held Harry in an iron grip, and he'd been joined by Ichigo. "Listen to us, he's d-"

"No! HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" it didn't register in his mind that Toshiro had known what it was; or that Ichigo was telling him the same thing as well. He didn't see the rest of the fights going on around him, the flashes of curses, of spells; he was too focused on that stone archway… Ichigo and Toshiro got a firm hold on him, which allowed Lupin to focus on Neville, who had joined them.

"Harry…I'b dorry… was dat man… wad he… a friend?" His legs were still dancing uncontrollably.

Harry nodded; he was no longer fighting, but Ichigo and Toshiro kept hold of him anyway. Lupin pointed his wand at Neville's legs and said, "_Finite_," which cancelled out the curse. He sighed with relief when his legs stopped moving. Lupin glanced at the four boys, and then said, "Let's – find the others. Where are they, Neville?" Pain was etched deeply into his face; he had just watched his friend die.

"Dey're back dere," Neville pointed. "Ron wad addacked by a brain, Herbione id unconscious, bud has a pulse…"

Kingsley yelled and when they looked over, he was on the ground, having been attacked from behind. Bellatrix turned tail and ran like a frightened rabbit when Dumbledore turned to look at her. She ducked, avoiding the spells that Uryu, Rukia and Momo threw at her.

"Harry –" he managed to slip out of Ichigo and Toshiro's grip.

"Harry – no!" Lupin shouted.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, "SHE KILLED HIM!"

No one could stop him as he raced after Bellatrix.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered, taking off after Harry while pulling Noba out of his pocket. He could sense some very dark reiatsu up ahead that did not belong to Bellatrix, and if it was what he thought it was… he was going to need _all_ of his power. A Death Eater got in his way, holding him up; he forewent the use of magic in favor of plain old fashioned brute force, driving the palm of his hand up into the man's chin so hard he was going to be seeing stars for a month. He was finally able to pop Noba's soul pill into his mouth. "Go back to the others – if you need to, get them back to Hogwarts!" he did not stop to hear Noba's answer. He was too focused on getting to Harry, and gauging the strength of the reiatsu in front of him.

_**:I**__** don't **__**like **__**the **__**feel**__** of**__** that,**__** King,:**_ Hichigo was surprisingly solemn. _**:That**__** is**__** some **__**really**__** bad **__**juju**__** up **__**there.:**_

_:I__ am__ afraid __that __I__ must __agree,__ Ichigo,:_ Zangetsu agreed with Hichigo, _:I__ do__ not__ like__ the__ feel__ of__ it.__ Please__ be __careful._:

_Great,_ Ichigo thought as he hurried to catch up to Harry, _even_ they _don't__ like__ the __feel__ of __it.__That's__ just __great_… He paused when he reached the main Atrium, listening to what appeared to be Bellatrix and Harry arguing – and only mildly fighting. _Where__ was __the__ source__ of__ that __third,__ darker __reiatsu_? He decided not to rush out just yet… as his senses searched all of the dark corners for where it could be lurking, well aware that Zangetsu and Hichigo were doing the same thing.

Harry had chased Bellatrix all the way passed his friends, to the lifts. Up a lift, to the Atrium, where she finally flung several spells at him, which caused him to duck behind a fountain statue, which is where he was now, trying to determine her position.

"Little Harry Potter – come out, come out, wherever you are!" she sang out, her mocking voice echoing in the empty hall. "Why did you come after me if it wasn't to fight? Aren't you going to avenge my dear cousin's death?"

"I am!" he shouted back, his voice echoing as if he were in a deep cavern.

"Ooh, did little Harry love Sirius?" she mocked.

His teeth grinding, Harry flung himself out from his hiding place, and the spell was out before he even thought about it, "_Crucio_!"

She screamed. She was knocked off her feet, but not writhing and moaning the way Neville had. In fact, she was back up again in moments. Not laughing at him, but with a counter spell ready. Harry dodged it, and it shattered a statue behind him.

"Never used one of those before have you?" she mocked him. "I'll give you a little hint – you have to mean it, Potter! You have to _want_ to cause pain – to hurt the person you are cursing! Righteous anger only hurts a little bit." She smirked at him. "Here, I'll show you how to do it –"

Harry was forced to duck down again when she cast the same curse at him.

"You pathetic little boy! Do you really think you can win?"

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

"Give me the prophecy Potter, and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you'll have to kill me then, because it broke! It's gone! You failed! There is no more prophecy! What do you think Voldemort will say about that?" he shouted back at her. As he did so, Harry felt his scar start to burn… and his eyes to water from the pain of it. "All of this has been for nothing! NOTHING!"

"Liar! _YOU__ LIE_!" Bellatrix screamed. "ACCIO PROPHECY!"

Harry laughed, getting a bit hysterical. Too much had happened, too many emotions were rushing through him for him to be able to think clearly. "Go ahead – there's nothing to summon except glass shards!"

"NO!" She was becoming hysterical herself, probably now at the thought of failing her master, who was not known for the generosity of his spirit. "NO – Master, please – don't punish me, I tried – I TRIED!"

"Don't waste your breath, he can't hear you from here," Harry yelled at her.

"Can't I?"

Harry whirled, losing his balance as he did so, and staggering against the fountain.

It was _him._ Tall, pencil thin, black garbed, his snake-like face pale and gaunt, the bright, scarlet eyes exactly as Harry had dreamed… he stood in the middle of the hall, his wand pointed directly at Harry, who stood frozen, unable to move.

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" Voldemort said quietly, staring at Harry with those laser beam-like eyes. "No, Bella – he is not lying. I can see the truth in that worthless, open mind of his. All these months of preparation… effort… and Harry Potter has thwarted me again…"

"Master –"

"Silence, I shall deal with you later, Bella." He stared at Harry. "As for you – I am tired of dealing with you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had barely registered his presence, his wand was still pointing at the floor; his mind was blank as he stared at the green jet of light ejecting from the wand…

And then a figure was standing in front of him. Tall, orange haired, garbed in a black kimono, and wielding a huge, cleaver-like blade, with which he blocked the spell; and in fact, sent it ricocheting back at Voldemort, causing the Dark Lord to actually have to move out of its way or risk killing himself with his own curse. In fact, he had used the sword like a tennis racquet, lobbing the spell back at its caster as if it were a tennis ball. In addition, he appeared to add a bit extra to it: the deadly green light was now mixed with the blue energy that Harry had come to associate with Ichigo's 'reiatsu.' And from the damage it made when it impacted the far wall - it was very, very deadly.

"Ichigo…" Harry breathed.

"Don't just stand there, dumb ass – _move_!" Ichigo shot back over his shoulder.

His curt words spurred Harry into action, causing him to dive behind a statue. How, he wondered, had Ichigo changed clothes so quickly? Where had he been hiding the sword? A million questions raced through his mind as both Bellatrix and Voldemort tossed spells at Ichigo, which he either blocked with that huge-assed sword, or fended off with another spell – one that had to be kido, not wand magic as it wasn't anything that Harry recognized. It was only the two of them, Harry thought frantically, two teens against the most powerful dark wizard ever and one of his most powerful lieutenants… how the hell were they supposed to survive? And, he wondered, if Ichigo was capable of this – why hadn't he done it sooner?

Especially with more Death Eaters escaping from below and finding them here… they were becoming more and more surrounded with every minute. Harry winced when one of Voldemort's killing curses rebounded and hit one of his own Death Eaters, which infuriated him. Ichigo was lobbing Old Moldy's curses at his own men, forcing him to pause and carefully consider what he was going to use. _Avada_ _Kadavra_ was therefore out of the question… not if he wanted an army left when this was done.

"Boy! How long do you think you can keep this up?" he roared at Ichigo. Harry could only imagine the thoughts Voldemort was thinking – who was this brat, and how was he managing to do what he was doing?

"As long as I have to," Ichigo retorted defiantly. So this, he thought, staring at the wizard whose face was slightly snake-like, was the so-called "Dark Lord." He wasn't really impressed, now that he was actually facing him; in fact, Aizen could probably take the guy with both hands tied behind his back. Hell, Yamamoto wouldn't even break a sweat battling him; it was only that his reiatsu was so dark, oily and - well, slimy - that he was fearsome when you first encountered him. The only reason Ichigo was having a more difficult time – was the sheer number of enemies he was facing. He had Voldemort himself, plus Bellatrix – the bitch; Sirius hadn't been dead when he had fallen through the gate, but there had been no chance for him once he had; plus the Death Eaters that were fleeing from below and the additional troops arriving at some sort of secret summons. Because of this, he was panting and sweating. He hadn't gone Bankai yet, because he wasn't sure if Harry would be able to handle the rise in his spiritual pressure when he did; however, he needed to find a way to guard his back from all of the newly arrived Death Eaters – at least until he heard "_Snap,__ Tobiume_!" and realized Momo had joined him as Bellatrix was forced to dodge and take cover from a fireball shot from Tobiume. She was backing him again; he wondered if Renji had been flapping his lips… she really shouldn't know what Yamamoto was thinking… and really, it was only conjecture at this point. The old man hadn't even spoken to Ichigo himself yet.

"You little bitch!" Bellatrix shrieked, and threw a curse at Momo, who blocked it with another fireball from her sword. The two collided in mid air, blasting each other apart in a mini explosion, as the two lieutenants face off with each other – one who was over one hundred years old but appeared to be only sixteen or so; and the other worn from her years in Azkaban, and therefore appearing older than she was. Both had followed a traitor to their respective orders – however, Momo herself had been betrayed by that same traitor, and had finally come to her senses; whereas Bellatrix was still obviously fanatical about her adored Lord. Maybe, a part of Ichigo's mind mused as he fought, even in love with him.

_**:Oi! King! Lemme out!:**_

_Don't__ start__ this __now_… Ichigo growled back, as a drop of sweat rolled into his eye. He might need to go Bankai if any more Death Eaters showed up. He wasn't sure he could afford to allow Hichigo to run loose; he really didn't want to have to mess with Harry's memory, and Hichigo didn't always think his moves through; battling Voldemort was going to take a lot of concentration… he didn't need any distractions, and the extra power boost just wasn't what he needed right now.

_**:Damn it King! We can't afford to -:**_

_SHUT UP_!

_**:But -:**_

_I SAID SHUT UP_!

He was very thankful that Momo had shown up when she had - he had run through his limited repertoire of _Hado_ spells, and if he combined them with wizards magic... well, he was likely to kill everyone present, including himself. All he could start doing was to mix and match... and hope something got through...

_Those __swords__ – __they're__ like__ wands,__in __a__ way,_ Harry realized… as Ichigo threw another massive blue-white boomerang of light at Voldemort, swallowing up the Fiend Fyre he had conjured up, and half destroying the fountain. Harry needed to do something, he realized, more than what he was doing, which was just stand there, while Momo and Ichigo took the brunt of the battle. He raised his wand, trying to decide what he should do to help his friends, when the room started to grow cold, and he realized he could see his own breath on the air. Arcing over Ichigo and Momo, to crash down on a trio of Death Eaters, came a massive ice dragon – nearly identical to Toshiro's Patronus. Blinking, Harry realized the white-haired genius had joined them, and had been the one to produce the dragon – which had frozen the three Death Eaters solid. Silently, the three faced off with the remaining Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. Spells, ice, fire – they were being flung back and forth at a rapid pace, with Voldemort growing angrier that three – four counting Harry – children were successfully defying him.

_It's__ the__ difference __in__ the__ magic_, Harry realized; _whatever __the__ Japanese__ are__ using, __he's__ not__ prepared__ for __it_. _That's __why__ they __can__ fight__ him,__ hold__ him__ off_… had their positions been reversed, he was sure it would be the other way around. However, being trained in both traditions – their own and what Voldemort was using – was allowing them to have the upper hand. _For__ now_. Harry wasn't sure how long that would last; as long as it would take Voldemort to calm down and start thinking rationally… and planning…

He must have started, because he suddenly turned and threw a curse at Harry, who had no time to dodge the deadly green jet of light – Ichigo was moving, very quickly, to try to intercept it, but Harry didn't think he'd make it – when one of the statues around the damaged atrium fountain suddenly came to life and moved to shield him. The statue shattered, and Harry hit the ground hard as Ichigo tackled him.

"What –" Voldemort looked around, then snarled "Dumbledore!"

Harry looked up and behind them, his blood pounding in his veins. Dumbledore stood not far from them, his wand at the ready. Ichigo dragged Harry out of the way and under cover as Voldemort and Dumbledore began flinging spells at each other – Dumbledore Apparated out of the way of a killing curse, only to reappear behind Voldemort, sending the rest of the statues scuttling after the Death Eaters.

"You should not have come here, tonight Tom," Dumbledore said to him. "The Aurors are on their way…"

"By the time they arrive, I'll be gone and you dead!" Voldemort spat back at him. He threw another killing curse at Dumbledore, which missed, hitting instead one of the security desks, setting it ablaze. Toshiro iced it over to prevent the entire place from burning down.

"You do not try to kill me – your greatest mistake!"

"There are worse things than death, Tom – your failure to understand that has always been yours."

"There is nothing worse than death!"

"That, Tom is where you are wrong," Dumbledore replied, flicking his wand out; a long, thin flame flew out, wrapping itself around the dark wizard. For a moment, it appeared he had won, until the rope then became a serpent and turned around to face Dumbledore. "Death is only the beginning. It is, in fact, a mere continuation…"

Voldemort disappeared, to reappear above him; the Professor didn't have time to avoid the jet of green light… until Fawkes suddenly swooped down between them, swallowing the light whole. The phoenix burst into flame, and fell to the floor a small, wrinkled, featherless and flightless creature which Momo scooped up and moved out of the way of harm. The fiery snake, which had been moments away from sinking fangs into the Head Master, was turned into a wisp of smoke with one flick of his wand. Another flick and the water from the fountain rose up to engulf him; when it subsided, Voldemort was gone.

"Don't move Harry!" Dumbledore ordered. Ichigo retained his grip on him, his amber eyes looking every which way for some sign of Voldemort. Harry looked also; but he saw only Dumbledore, Momo and Toshiro standing back to back; Bellatrix trapped under a statue, several of the Death Eaters, also looking around for their Master, and a handful of rabbits. _Hm,__ when__ did __Ichigo __have__ time__ to__ do__ that_? He wondered when his scar suddenly felt as if it was on fire. It was worse than it had ever hurt before; blinding, agonizing… he had no idea there could be such pain…

_"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, then go ahead and kill the boy…"_

_Yes,__ please__ – __it__ will__ stop__ the__ pain;_ Harry thought frantically. _Let __him__ kill__ us__ – __end __it.__ Death __is_ _nothing,__ compared__ to__ this__ pain__… __and__ – __I'll __get__ to__ see__ Sirius__ again__ – __and__ my __mum__ and __dad__… __and __Ichigo__'__s__ mum__…_

And then it was over, and he opened his eyes to see Ichigo leaning over him, worriedly.

"Are you all right Harry?" he asked, his amber eyes worried.

"I – yes, I – think so," he nodded wearily before taking his glasses from the other boy and letting him help him up. Dumbledore stood watching some feet away, before he turned back to face Voldemort.

"Well, as you see – not so easy, is it Tom?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his voice barely reaching Harry. Voldemort hissed at him, and raised his wand to start the fight again as Dumbledore readied himself to counter whatever spell he flung at him.

_**:King! Look out!:**_

One of the Death Eaters – seeing that Ichigo's attention was on Harry, and not them – had flung a curse at him. Ichigo saw it coming out of the corner of his eye, and blocked it with Zangetsu; he sensed, rather than saw, the second one, coming from Bellatrix; he didn't have enough time to move his zanpakuto or even cast a shield spell; all he could do was amp up his reiatsu as quickly as possible and harden it into a shield. The curse hit him square in the back, causing him to stagger forward a step and ram his zanpakuto into the ground to try to stay on his feet. Pain spread out from the site of impact, a mind-numbing pain; then Bellatrix tossed a second one at him, which hit him in the same place; he grimaced as he leaned against Zangetsu, hearing moans and screams of pain from his inner world – so whatever it was had knocked both Hichigo and Zangetsu on their asses as well - while Harry started calling his name. A third spell hit him, and he found himself slowly starting to topple to the side, unable to stop his fall as darkness started to seep around the edges of his vision… then another, fourth spell hit him in the same place, and he crumpled.

"NO! _ICHIGO_!" Harry caught him and lowered him to the ground, fear that he had just lost a friend on top of losing his godfather making him nearly hysterical. He checked frantically for a pulse, for some sign of life from the older teen, but found nothing. _No!_ _First__ Sirius,__ now __Ichigo_…

A nearly identical scream – this one female – echoed through the chamber and he looked up to see Rukia racing towards them, with Uryu at her heels. She dropped to the ground next to them, sobbing his name, cursing at him, telling him that if he was dead she would kill him… Momo was next to her, and the same green glow he had seen around her hands when she had tried to help Professor McGonagall was present again as she held them over Ichigo's heart; muttering that she refused to lose another Captain... he didn't know what she meant by that, but he watched her work on him, and as Rukia also used her own kido on her fallen boyfriend, trying to revive him, hoping that between the two of them they might be able to perform some sort of miracle.

Toshiro and Uryu stood over them, as the other Death Eaters seemed to gain courage from taking down a troublesome thorn… It was not looking so good for them now, Harry thought. Dumbledore couldn't hold off all of them on his own, not with just Toshiro and Uryu helping him… and just as he was thinking that, a towering wall of glowing pink swords surrounded them, cutting them off from the Death Eaters. Curses ricocheted off the swords, and outside that wall, he could hear them cursing at not being able to get through. It was almost deathly quiet on the inside, however.

"What the…" Harry gasped.

"Kuchiki!" Toshiro exclaimed, lowering his sword. Harry turned to see Rukia's tall, black haired brother standing there. With him were Toshiro's uncle; Renji; the blush-inducing woman; Momo's aunt and her assistant; and one other woman – a dark skinned, purple haired, golden eyed woman who dropped down next to Rukia, a very worried expression on her face. (AN)

"Yoruichi-san," Rukia whispered.

_Yoruichi_… _so__ this__ was__ the__ family__ friend __the__ cat__ had __been __named__ after_?

Her aunt reached down to touch Momo's shoulder, who sniffled and let her in. The woman examined Ichigo very carefully; Harry watched without much hope. He had felt for a pulse, and there wasn't one. Ichigo's face was very pale and still, his eyes closed and his body limp; Rukia had pulled him into her lap, and was cradling his head in her arms while she called him every name she could think of in two languages while tears coursed down her cheeks.

|| Vice-Captain Abarai, would you please carry Kurosaki-san back to Soul Society? He'll be much easier for me to tend to at the Fourth Squad. And please, speed is of the essence,|| she said solemnly. ||Isane, please remain here in case you are needed.||

||Of course, Captain,|| her Vice Captain nodded.

Renji carefully picked up his friend, wishing he could comfort and console Rukia somehow. Momo had her arms around her, and both of them had tears running down their faces. Uryu appeared to be a bit stunned; and Potter – he looked worse than all of them. Even Toshiro – Captain Hitsugaya – appeared shocked. As Renji walked past Matsumoto, who watched them with some concern, he said in a low voice,

"Kick someone's ass for me, will you, Rangiku?"

She nodded. "Of course." She reached out and touched Renji's arm briefly before she faced forward again, her expression grim.

Harry watched, a bit wide eyed, as a set of Japanese style doors appeared out of nowhere; _so__ that's__ how __they __travel,_ he thought. _Must __be __much__ nicer__ than A__pparition_, he thought. Not that Ichigo would notice it now, he thought bitterly, lowering his head. Renji had appeared shattered at the sight of his friend, as well. The way he had picked Ichigo up… Ichigo had said that Renji was like an older brother to all of them; Harry had seen that Renji felt the same way – his demeanor had been like that of an older brother collecting the body of his younger brother.

Dumbledore approached, holding out the broken head of one of the statues. "Miss Kuchiki, Miss Hinamori, Mr. Ishida, and Mr. Hitsugaya, if you would please accompany Harry back to Hogwarts?"

Quietly they all nodded and reached out to touch the head which Dumbledore had turned into a port key. "I shall see you in half an hour," he said, "one…two…three…"

A moment after they had all vanished, Dumbledore looked over at Byakuya. "I believe it's time to see what we have left, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya nodded and lifted his hand, allowing one of the blades to appear in it, while the rest of the wall dissolved into millions of deadly pink petals.

"Yes," he agreed, with a quick look at where his weeping sister had just vanished from, a dark frown marring his brow; _they __had__ made__ his__ sister__ cry,__so__ someone __deserved __to__ pay__ for __it_. "I believe it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay – so don't hate me! I debated long and hard on whether or not to kill Sirius – he and Lupin were my two favorite characters in the series… but if I didn't I had a hard time trying to fit him back into my current planned storyline, whereas if I did… I get to have a lot more fun with him. Remember this is Bleach – as well as Harry Potter. People may stay dead in HP, but in Bleach, we get to see them again… Like Cedric, the Potters and Masaki...<br>**

**Author's Notes:**

**In book three, Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Harry believes that Ukitake is Toshiro's uncle and Unohana is Momo's aunt - it's how they were introduced to him when he met them in Prof. Dumbledore's office. So when he sees them, if it is in his POV, that's what they are called. If the POV from a Soul Reaper's perspective, then of course they would not be 'aunt' or 'uncle' but Captain Ukitake or Captain Unohana. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay - sorry this took so long to get to you, but as I mentioned last time, I was away last weekend, and this weekend was the Breeder's Cup… love those horses. Only a few chapters left, and then I may take a brief break before starting the sequel, just to make sure I'm on track with it. **

**As**** always,**** I**** do**** not**** own**** either**** HP ****or**** Bleach**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS

It was a solemn group that sat around Ron and Hermione's beds in the hospital ward listening to her read the article in the Sunday edition of the _Daily__ Prophet_. They were the only ones who needed bed rest; the others had been patched up right away by Madame Pomfrey once they had been returned to Hogwarts.

They were solemn because they were still in shock over the loss of Ichigo. In fact, they hadn't believed Harry when he had told them; they assumed he had been taken to St. Mungo's, like Tonks had been. It was Toshiro, the only one of the Japanese who had come up to see them, who had confirmed it – as much as he could. Momo hadn't heard from her aunt yet, and neither had Rukia from her brother nor Renji, or the twins from their father or Yoruichi. Toshiro told them that he had sent all of the owls out, trying to get an answer from someone, but so far no one had replied. As far as he knew, Ichigo was dead, as his _reiatsu_ had plummeted down to nothing. That, he had explained grimly, was as good an indication as any. Zero reiatsu equaled death.

_'In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more._

_"'It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord – well, you know who I mean – is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord – Thingy."_

"Lord Thingy?" Ron looked over at her, while opening a chocolate frog. "Did he really call him 'Lord Thingy?' I like Old Moldy better," he said defensively, daring anyone to argue with his choice of sticking with the nickname that Ichigo had given Voldemort. No one did.

Hermione was able to refrain from rolling her eyes and kept reading. _"We__ urge__ the __magical __population__ to __remain __vigilant. __The __Ministry __is __currently __publishing __guides __to __elementary __home __and __personal __defense__ that __will __be __delivered __free __to __all __Wizarding __homes __within __the __coming __month."_

_"The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in those persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more.'_

_"Details of the events that led to the ministry turn-around are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening and that several deaths had occurred._

_"Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived –" _

"There you are Harry; we all knew they would have to drag you into it sooner or later," she said, looking at him where he sat at the foot of Ron's bed. When he shrugged, she glanced over at Ginny where she sat at the foot of Hermione's bed, and the two shared a worried look. Ginny had told her that Harry hadn't said much since the night that both Sirius and Ichigo had been killed.

"Well, at least they are complimentary now; let's see: _'A__ lone __voice __of __truth__… __perceived __as __unbalanced, __yet __never__ wavered __once __in __his__ story__… __forced __to__ bear __ridicule __and __slander__…__'"_

"But they don't mention that they were the ones doing all of the ridiculing and the slandering!" Neville protested, eating one of the frogs that Ron tossed him.

Hermione had paused to catch her breath and wince. She was still feeling the effects of the curse that she had been hit with; ten different potions on a daily basis to treat it, half of them were brewed up by Professor Snape...

"_You-Know-Who's__ Last __Attempt __To __Take __Over, __pages __two__ to __four; __What __The __Ministry __Should __Have __Told __Us, __page __five; __Why __Nobody __Listened __To __Albus __Dumbledore, __pages __six __to __eight; __Exclusive __Interview __With __Harry __Potter, __page __nine_… Well, that's hardly an exclusive – it's the same one the Quibbler ran months ago. Most people have already read it."

"Daddy sold it to them for a lot of money," Luna said in vague tone of voice without looking up from the magazine she was reading upside down. "So we're going to go to Sweden this summer to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Er – that's nice," Hermione managed to say. She coughed. "So, _ahem_, what's gone on at school the last few days?"

"Oh, well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," Ginny told them. "But he left one little patch roped off as a sort of memorial. He said it was a really good bit of magic."

"So has all the trouble stopped now that Professor Dumbledore is back?"

"Oh, yes. Everything is right as rain again. Except that Filch is miserable. Really, really miserable," Ginny lowered her voice, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping over her face. "He keeps muttering that Dumbridge was the best thing that ever happened to the school… and he's disappointed that he never got to whip anyone."

They all turned around to look at the bed opposite, where Professor Umbridge was lying. Professor Dumbledore had gone alone into the forest to rescue her from the centaurs, and had emerged, without a single scratch on him. And Umbridge had not uttered a single, solitary word. Madam Pomfrey had told them she was in shock. They all thought she was just sulking, because she showed signs of life and spoke if you made noise like the 'clip-clopping' of hooves… like Ron did now.

She sat bolt upright, looking around with a wild, frantic look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey poked her head in.

"No…no…" Dumbridge lay back down. "I must have just been dreaming…"

They all fought hard to hide their laughter. Harry had to escape, with the excuse that he needed to go see Hagrid. As he was getting to the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall, he saw Malfoy and his goons in arms Crabbe and Goyle leaving the Slytherin Common Room. All four stopped and stared at each other.

"You're dead, Potter," Malfoy said threateningly, when no one was around to hear him.

"That's funny, I don't feel much like a ghost," Harry retorted.

"I will make you pay," he hissed back, "I will make you pay for what you did to my father…"

"I'm shaking," Harry replied; "I guess I am supposed to be more frightened of you than Old Moldy?" he snorted with contempt. "Sorry, you don't look nearly as scary as he does. And for the record – it was your old man's choice in friends that got him where he is, not me."

"You think you're so tough, Potter – you wait. You wait…"

"Like I said – I'm shaking." Besides, Tatsuki's temper was far more frightening to him than Malfoy's, and he'd already endured that when he got back.

"They'll be out of Azkaban in no time…"

"Yeah, I expect they will be, considering how stupidly inept the Ministry is. Still – at least this way everyone knows the kind of scum they really are…"

The only thing that kept the three from fighting it out with wands was Snape's appearance in the hall as he left his office.

"What are you doing Potter?" Snape asked coldly as he stared at the four of them.

"Trying to decide which curse to use on Malfoy; and if Crabbe would look as good in bunny ears as his old man does," Harry said fiercely. Crabbe's father was one of the Death Eaters that Ichigo had turned into a rabbit before… _before_…

Snape stared at him, his face still, going completely blank, not showing any emotion over the mention of Ichigo; the Ministry had decided to hold off on restoring the Death Eaters to normal; they were easier to maintain in their bunny forms – and easier to transport.

"Put the wand away, Potter," he said curtly, "At once. And that will be…" He looked over at the giant hourglasses that kept the house points. "Ah, I see there are no more points to deduct. In that case, Potter –"

"In that case what, Professor Snape?"

Everyone turned to look at the entryway. Professor McGonagall stood there, leaning heavily on a cane.

"Out of St. Mungo's?" Professor Snape strode to assist her as she started to lean perilously to her left.

"Yes, as I am here, obviously." She looked over at the four boys. "You two – Crabbe, Goyle – come here."

The two hesitantly shuffled over to her, glancing over at their Head of House while they did so, but he simply looked at them, his expression telling them to do what they were told.

"Here –" she tossed her cloak at one and a heavy carpetbag at the other, "Take these up to my office."

"Now then," she said, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall with a jaundiced eye as she leaned heavily on her cane and Snape in turn. "Now, I think Potter and his friends all ought to have fifty points for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who, don't you agree, Professor Snape?"

"What?" Snape looked startled, but nodded. "Yes, I suppose –"

"So, fifty for Potter, the two Weasleys, Granger, Longbottom, Kuchiki, and…" she seemed to choke a bit, "Kurosaki; and let's not forget fifty for Hinamori, Lovegood, Hitsugaya and Ishida." A shower of colored pebbles fell into the three glasses. "Now, I believe you were about to dock Potter some points? Is ten sufficient?"

He nodded curtly, and ten ruby colored pebbles flew back up the column.

"Now don't you think you two should be – outside – on a day like today?"

Harry raced out the door; he went and found Hagrid, however, it did not cheer him as much as he had hoped it would. Hagrid was worried about him, and in his clumsy but well meaning way the half-giant tried to make him feel better, but only ended up making him feel worse. So he escaped from there as well and went to sulk quietly by the lakeside to keep the squid company, while thinking about things that Dumbledore had told him when the Head Master had returned to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had taken full responsibility for what had happened that night. Harry should never have had to feel as if he had to go rescue Sirius; in trying to keep Sirius alive, Dumbledore had forced a brave, clever and very energetic man to hide and sit idle when he had needed to feel useful. And had Harry not gone to London, then Ichigo would not have had to go after him, and he and Sirius would not have followed Harry to the Department of Mysteries. Both of them would still be here.

Harry, disappointed that Ichigo had not gone along with his plan, had not stayed to hear him say they should go talk to Professor Snape; when Professor Snape was summoned to Professor Umbridge's office, and Harry had given him the cryptic message about Padfoot being a prisoner, Snape had already been aware of what was happening – because Ichigo and the others had already briefed him. Snape had actually tried to convey that to Harry – in fact, to convey to Harry that they even knew Sirius was not a captive of Voldemort, but Harry hadn't caught on. And if Harry had truly _listened_ to Ichigo, he would have learned a few other things – just how quickly the little black butterflies actually traveled, as all of their planning had been done using those little flutterbies; had he used one of those, and not tried to verify with Kreacher the house elf where Sirius was… Kreacher had lied to Harry, and had admitted everything to Dumbledore when the professor had forced the truth out of him. But Harry had thought they were more like owls, and would take too long. He hadn't realized that they could travel as quickly as they actually could. He had seen the Japanese use them, but only on occasion; and they never had used them in public. In fact, they had been very, very discreet about their usage… and in making sure no one else ever saw them. Harry and Sirius had only used them a few times, and Harry had to get them from one of the kido users.

As for the prophecy…

It was Dumbledore who had heard the prophecy from Sibyl Trelawney sixteen years ago; in a room above the bar in the Hog's Head Inn. The prophecy was the reason he had not allowed Umbridge to throw her out of Hogwarts; she needed to stay there, where she was protected. Because Voldemort would do anything to hear the prophecy given by the great-great-granddaughter of a very gifted seer (one of only two true prophecies she had ever given): "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

As Dumbledore explained, only the person meeting those requirements would be able to defeat Voldemort. A child, born near the end of July, sixteen years earlier, to parents who had defied the Dark Lord… and that Voldemort himself would mark him.

That child did not necessarily have to be Harry. There had been another child born at the same time that met those requirements – Neville Longbottom. However, when Voldemort had looked at the two boys, he had decided that Harry was the likeliest threat, and therefore decided to kill him – marking him with the lightning bolt scar and fulfilling that part of the prophecy. It was Voldemort who had chosen Harry, not the prophecy. Voldemort, Dumbledore told him, chose the child like himself – the half-blood, not the pure-blood. He had seen himself in Harry, and in marking him, gave him powers and a future that had enabled him to escape him four times.

The power that Harry possessed in such quantities that Voldemort didn't – and this is something that Dumbledore was quite certain of – was the very thing that had taken him to save Sirius, saved him from possession by Voldemort, and was what his mother had used to protect him. It was his heart: Love.

Harry stared at the dark water of the lake, wishing he could drown himself, when he heard a faint noise. He turned around, a bit irked that someone was intruding on his solitude, but relaxed a tad when he saw it was Toshiro. The younger boy was staring out at the lake, an introspective look on his face.

"I'm surprised you all don't hate me," Harry muttered. Toshiro glanced briefly at him, his black polo shirt making his white hair stand out even more. Toshiro was the only one talking to him right now; Tatsuki had actually broken his nose - two good hits and he'd gone down – one, she'd said, was for nearly running her over with a Thestral; the second was for Ichigo. He hadn't wanted to do anything about it – preferring to endure the pain as penance – but when he'd been visiting Ron and Hermione, Madame Pomfrey had fixed it before he could object.

"What good would that do?" he asked. "Kurosaki knew what he was doing. He could be impulsive at times, but…" Toshiro shrugged. "Usually his instincts were correct."

"You… haven't heard anything yet?"

Toshiro shook his head. "No. None of the owls have returned. Neither have any of the butterflies." He turned and started to walk away, unable to tell Harry that he had actually tried to physically go to Soul Society to check in person, but that the First Squad's Vice-Captain had met him at the Gate and ordered him to turn around and return to Hogwarts, per the Head Captain. He was still trying to puzzle out why. "Harry – it might not feel like it now, but the pain does get easier to deal with."

"Someday maybe I'll be grateful you said that…"

He heard a short chuckle from Toshiro. "Yeah, Rukia said the same thing to me – right before I had to duck."

#

It was Peeves who made sure that Umbridge was unable to leave Hogwarts on the sly, gleefully chasing her all the way down the path, alternately hitting her with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. The Heads of House only half-heartedly tried to keep order when the students saw this; Professor McGonagall in particular was unable to do much, since, as she pointed out, it was her walking stick that Peeves had borrowed. Ron and Hermione had been released; Hermione kept trying to talk about Sirius and Ichigo; Ron kept shushing her up. No one apparently could decide whether they wanted to talk or not. If Rukia and the twins did not burst into tears and need to be led off, then Tatsuki was breaking bones (proving that she was in fact as strong as Ichigo had claimed she was). She had personally put Crabbe and Goyle in the medical wing three times, along with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team... until they learned to hide when they saw her coming. Everyone was dealing with their grief differently, and no one's way melded with anyone else's. What had really surprised him was the way they had all cut their hair – until Toshiro explained it was a sign of mourning in Japan for women to cut their hair that way.

While Harry was packing – and they had already packed up Ichigo's trunk, figuring his family would want his things back – he found, on the bottom, a small mirror. A note was on the back: _"This__ is __a __two-way __mirror. __I've __got __the __other. __If __you __need __to __speak __to __me, __just __say __my __name __into __it; __you'll __appear __in __my __mirror __and__ I'll __be __able __to __talk __in __yours. __James __and __I __used __to __use __them __when __we __were __in __separate __detentions."_

And this left Harry feeling even worse. He had had the means to speak with Sirius all along, and had forgotten about it. He left the dorm, wondering if he would ever feel happy again.

As he wandered around the castle, he came across Luna fastening a note to the bulletin board.

"Hello," she said to him in that vague tone of voice that she had.

"Why aren't you at the feast with everyone else?" Harry asked her. He looked curiously at the note she was putting up.

"Oh, well, I've lost most of my belongings," Luna replied. "People take and hide them on me as a gag; but since it's our last night here, I do rather need them back, you know?"

Harry looked up at the notice on the board; it was a list of everything that Luna needed returned.

"Why do they do that?" he asked, frowning at the list.

"Oh…" she shrugged, "because they think I'm a bit odd, I suppose. You know they call me Loony Lovegood."

"But that's not…"

"What?"

"Do you want help finding them?" Harry offered, feeling bad for her. She had helped him out, it was only right that he help her.

"Oh, that's all right, they'll come back in the end. They always do," she smiled vaguely. "Why aren't you at the feast, Harry?"

"Didn't feel like it," he admitted.

"No," she nodded, "I suppose not. That man that was killed – he was your godfather? Ginny told me. And then Ichigo…"

Harry nodded curtly, but oddly didn't mind talking to Luna. Perhaps, he wondered, because she too could see Thestrals.

They started walking down the hall, slowly, as she told him about her mother… and the voices she too had heard in the archway. Neither looked twice at the tall figure that stood leaning against the wall watching them quietly, a black cat sitting on his shoulder.

"Well, that's a morbid conversation," he finally said when they were several steps past him. The pair stopped short at the sound of the voice; they looked at each other, before they slowly turned around to stare at the figure they had just passed. "Couldn't you find something a bit more cheerful to talk about?"

"_I-Ichigo_?" Harry whispered. He cocked his head and smirked down at Harry; and he was in full living color, not see-through like the wizarding ghosts were… that could only mean… it could only mean…

"What?" he asked, watching them closely.

"Is – that really you?" he asked, "I'm not seeing things?"

Ichigo walked up to Harry and poked him. Hard.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm real," Ichigo nodded.

"But – how – when – we thought –"

"What?" Yoruichi purred loudly from where she was perched on his shoulder, enjoying the sight of Harry totally flustered. Luna was just standing there with her mouth open, catching invisible flies. And then, when they got over their shock – Ichigo gasped when they both threw their arms around him and nearly squeezed him in half.

"_Urk_," he gasped out. "Uh – guys – I'm really happy to see you, as well – but I also need my ribs intact…"

Both Harry and Luna stammered out apologies for nearly squeezing him to death, and stepped back.

"What happened?" Harry asked, staring hard at the other teen. Ichigo didn't look as healthy as he once had, but he appeared a good deal better than he had the last time he'd seen him. "Toshiro said…"

Ichigo glanced away. "Toshiro isn't as familiar with my _reiatsu_ – nor is Momo – as the others are; so I'm not surprised they thought what they did. I am surprised at Uryu and Rukia, though. They know I can drop almost down to nothing and survive."

What Ichigo didn't tell them – and what they wouldn't understand – is that whatever curse Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters had used on him, the only reason it had hit him so hard was because he had been hit numerous times in the same spot by the same curse. It had even knocked Zangetsu and Hichigo on their asses. His inner hollow was still cursing the bitch's name, and swore that if he ever got the opportunity, he was going to carve Bellatrix up into tiny little pieces. Both Ichigo and Zangetsu were tempted to let him. If only to shut him the hell up. He was giving both of them a migraine.

He also couldn't tell them that Unohana had been so worried, she had sent for Orihime. His friend's gift of rejection is what had ultimately saved his life. When he had finally opened his eyes, it was to find Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Urahara, his father, Renji and… he had thought he was dreaming until Kisuke smacked him with his fan – his _mother_. Masaki had been by his bedside, holding his hand; Chad told him the only time she had let go of it was when Orihime had her shield around him.

He also could not tell Harry that he had met his parents, and had checked on Sirius… Kira was supposed to have been at the Ministry of Magic, but when the Soul Reapers had been passing through the Gate on their way to the Ministry, they had quite literally tripped over the fallen wizard. Byakuya had directed Kira to take him back to the Seireitei. It was a stroke of good fortune that they actually had, because who knows where in the Rukongai Sirius could have ended up. Byakuya had also told him – in passing – that he had destroyed the Gate that Sirius had fallen into. The Ministry had not been happy about that, not at all… they had been able to pass it off as an accident that had occurred during the fight; everyone had agreed it was a dangerous thing for the wizards to have, especially as only a handful of them actually knew what it was – and only Kingsley and Tonks were currently employed by the Ministry, but even so, neither of them worked for that department. Professor Dumbledore admitted that he was more than a little bit relieved to see the Gate had been destroyed.

"How did you get back here?" Luna asked him.

"Hm?" Ichigo shook himself out of his reverie. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore…"

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Just the Professor and Madam Pomfrey…" Ichigo was then quite lucky that his arms had not been jerked out of their sockets as the pair grabbed hold, one onto each arm, and forcefully pulled him along with them. "Uh, where are we going?"

"Great Hall…" Luna said.

"The end of term feast…" Harry explained.

Ichigo groaned. _Great_, he thought. _They__ weren't __going __to __just __let __him__ slip __in_…

Luna pushed open the door and peeked in; the hall was actually fairly subdued, for the end of term. Only the Slytherins were doing any real talking – they were feeling up over the fact that one of their nemeses was gone... the boys were at any rate. The Slytherin girls, however, were depressed over losing one of their best pieces of eye candy. She slipped in, followed by Harry, who dragged Ichigo in behind him. Only Professor Dumbledore noticed their entrance, and he smiled faintly. Professor McGonagall, noticing his faint smile, turned to look at what he was smiling at, and stared, her eyes widening. Like dominoes, all of the professors at the staff table turned to see what the one next to them was staring at…

It was Toshiro, who was sitting with his head perched on his hand, idly twirling his spoon in his pudding, who noticed the reaction at the staff table. Turning to look at the door he saw that Harry and Luna had arrived late… and that a third person was with them. And that the third person had ginger-colored hair, and had a familiar black cat perched on his shoulder… he sat up straighter, staring, his teal eyes widening with shock. When the third person stood straight – he had been leaning over to whisper to Luna – and Toshiro saw exactly who it was… he jumped to his feet, startling the rest of his table, especially Uryu, sitting next to him. By the time the Quincy realized what had caught Toshiro's attention the white haired Captain was out of his seat and running towards the trio. Uryu was not far behind him when he recognized who was standing just inside the door.

Momo, Mizuiro and Yuzu could only stare at Toshiro and Uryu from their places at the Hufflepuff table and wonder what bee had gotten into their bonnets; at least, until they turned around and saw the _who_ that they had spotted… and it was Yuzu's joyous cry of "_Onii-chan_!" that caught the attention of those sitting at the Gryffindor table. The younger twin nearly broke an ankle getting out of her seat; Momo caught her in time, righted her, and then was right behind her as she ran up the hall to where her brother stood, looking extremely embarrassed at the sudden attention.

Ichigo was nearly overwhelmed by the greetings; his sisters attacked him nearly the same way that Harry and Luna had; Rukia didn't appear to know whether to kiss him or kill him so she settled for kissing him; and Tatsuki hit him at least a dozen times for worrying them like he had…

"Sorry; it wasn't intentional," he apologized. After his friends had greeted him happily, the rest of Gryffindor followed suit, and then the DA. The only ones who didn't look happy to see him standing there were the Slytherins. Well, he had turned quite a few relations into rabbits…

#

Ichigo stared out at the scenery from the top of the Astronomy tower. He had left Noba standing guard at the stairs, and was in his Soul Reaper form. There was a cool breeze that evening, and he was enjoying it, his last night at Hogwarts before school ended for the summer. All things considered, he had actually enjoyed being here. He sensed someone joining him, and saw the smaller figure of Toshiro Hitsugaya joining him out of the corner of his eye. If nothing else, their time together at the school and caused the pair to become friends.

It was a long moment before the Captain of the Tenth Squad spoke. "I was wondering if the Head Captain was going to give you that; I figured he'd wait until after your Seventh Year, though." He reached out to flick the white haori Ichigo was wearing over his Shihakusho. "How'd he talk you into it?"

Ichigo smoothed the material with one hand, a faint frown on his face. "Uh, well, we sort of made a deal."

"Oh?"

"Yeah; I won't take over permanently until after I finish here, and I get to spend quality time with my sisters every year." He sighed. "No one knows yet, so don't say anything…"

"You really think they haven't guessed?"

"Well, I know Momo and Rukia probably have… A certain pineapple headed idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut; I know he mentioned the possibility to Momo, she's been acting like I had the job already, even before gramps talked to me about it. But no one else knows. I need to break it to my sisters gently."

Toshiro wasn't going to argue with that one. He'd seen firsthand how devastated both Karin and Yuzu had been when they thought Ichigo had been dead; his shoulders had been very soggy from the twins crying on him. Which, Rukia had told him, was unusual for Karin since Karin never cried… If they found out he already was dead – and had been since he was fifteen… and that when their time at this school was up, he'd be leaving them for good, and not just going out on his own like most children did when they grew up… Toshiro did not want to be around for that scene. Karin would kill him for knowing and not telling her.

"Hm. I would be surprised if Ishida hasn't guessed; I don't think the others know enough to have figured it out," Toshiro mused, also staring out at the Great Lawn, bathed in silvery moonlight. "So I guess that leaves only two slots open…"

"Uh…well, about that…"

Toshiro looked sideways at him. "You know something I don't?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything…"

Toshiro coughed. "I'm going to guess then: Abarai got promoted finally?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, he did; it was either him or Ikkaku, but _he_ flat out refused. Renji's now Hisagi's Captain."

"Oh, _that_ should be interesting," Toshiro groaned. Ichigo laughed. "If they have any problems, Iba volunteered to swap with him, since Hisagi gets along very well with Captain Komamura." Toshiro face palmed; either combination was a recipe for disaster.

"What about the Third?"

Ichigo was very, very silent. Toshiro groaned again.

"Don't tell me…"

"Full pardon." Ichigo shrugged. According to Zangetsu, Haineko had apparently had a very long talk with Yamamoto's zanpakuto; since Matsumoto didn't remember the incident that had started Gin on his path toward revenge she couldn't verify what he had told the Head Captain. This, it turned out, was because _her_ zanpakuto had blocked the memory of it. While some people had been doubtful of his story, it had moved a few people to tears: Isshin, Kisuke, and Orihime among them. Masaki, seeing her husband bawl like a kid, had slugged him. Yuzu may look like their mother, Ichigo mused, but it was _Karin_ who had her temperament. Well, considering what Isshin was like, he supposed she had to be tough to keep him in line. Although what she had seen in the idiot to begin with was beyond him. Ichigo was still trying to figure out what had amazed him the most - the pardon; the fact that zanpakutos could get together and have conversations; his mother and the Potters showing up; or his mother's temperament (somehow, he remembered her differently...).

"And when is all this being announced?" Toshiro grumbled.

"When we get back to Karakura, we get to go have a nice long ceremony," Ichigo grumbled back. He was already dreading the paperwork… Yoruichi had told him she would teach him how to speed-sign his name, as well as speed-read. Urahara then said there was an easier way – an ink stamp… more than one Captain had overheard that and put in a request for one – _including_ both Head Captain Yamamoto and Byakuya, of all people. Ichigo swore he could see dollar signs in Urahara's eyes when they started bombarding him with requests. He and Yoruichi had shared a look and chuckled when he wasn't looking.

A high-pitched squeal made them both wince, and they glanced back to see Rukia and Momo behind them. Ichigo was then assaulted for the third time that night as the pair fairly leaped on him when they saw what he was wearing.

"I know this is unprofessional – but I don't care!" Momo exclaimed, nearly hopping up and down.

"I get to have you around all the time!" Rukia burrowed into him; it always surprised him how strong her arms were.

"Um – guys…" Ichigo whispered. "I could – really use some air…" he glared over at the Tenth Squad Captain, who was silently laughing at his predicament.

Both girls backed off, identical looks of happiness on their faces. They were also both in their Soul Reaper forms. Rukia's eyes in particular were shining; her boyfriend was not only alive, but he was going to be a full time Soul Reaper, close at hand… she'd be able to keep a closer eye on him.

"Come on, Bed-wetter Momo," Toshiro nudged his 'sister,' deciding the couple needed some alone time. "Let's go."

"All right, Shiro-kun," Momo nodded, giving Ichigo another happy look back over her shoulder as she followed Toshiro. She threw one last happy look over her shoulder before disappearing down the stairs.

Rukia burrowed her way into his arms, and sighed happily. "Ichigo?"

"What?" he whispered against her hair. He'd discuss her shorter hairstyle with her later.

"I don't suppose you feel up to one last visit to the Room of Requirement, do you?"

His body shook with silent laughter.

"Oh, I think I can feel 'up' to about an hour or two…"


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay… sorry I'm a tad bit late, but I have been re-reading the whole thing, making sure I'm wrapping up what needs to be wrapped up here, since I don't want to leave everything for Part 2. Three Chapters and an extra that can be used for reference throughout the rest of the series (if I haven't committed seppuku by then, LOL). PLUS I got side-tracked working on the sequel... mea culpa!**

**Oh, and I played with the timing a little bit - works better with the sequel and Ichigo's birthday in July to have the end of school be a little earlier in May.**

**And as always, the usual disclaimers apply, etc. etc. etc.**

||Characters are speaking Japanese||

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

So there they were, half-way through the month of May, boarding the train to return home from their stay at Hogwarts. They were actually feeling somewhat melancholy over the whole thing, and to their surprise, they found themselves reluctant to leave the school. Despite everything that had happened, they had actually enjoyed themselves (even Toshiro). And while they were eager to see their old friends back home again, they found themselves loathe to part from new ones.

They were able to squeeze everything into one train compartment again; by this time, nothing would surprise them. They already guessed that the car was magicked to expand to hold as many occupants and belongings as they needed to fit into it. Ichigo and his sisters had cut it close, being the last ones on the train; when Toshiro had demanded to know where they had been, Ichigo had said they were talking to Professor Dumbledore, and then none of them – Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, or Yoruichi – had said another word on the matter. They refused to; when pressed, Yuzu had focused on looking out the window and chewing on her lip, while Karin pointedly studied the ceiling. And Ichigo glowered and flat out refused to tell them what they had been speaking to Professor Dumbledore about. If it worked out, he muttered, they'd know soon enough. No sense saying anything before then. His friends looked at each other, baffled. What on earth was he talking about?

A knock on their compartment door had them looking up to see Ernie wave at them as he entered the opposite compartment with Hannah, Susan and several other members of the DA. They waved back. They had everyone's address to write over summer, and everyone fully intended to keep in touch.

"So," Tatsuki looked at them, "do we know how we're getting home from London?"

"Not really – just that someone will meet us at the platform…" Toshiro replied. He'd had a hell butterfly telling him that, but not much else. He figured at that point that they hadn't figured out who was meeting them yet.

"Nothing like leaving us in the dark, huh?" Rukia muttered, curling up next to Ichigo. She waved at Harry, Hermione and Ron as they passed.

"Typical, though," Toshiro shrugged.

The first part of the train ride passed by uneventfully; it wasn't until Harry was returning from a trip to the toilet that things got somewhat exciting, if that's what it could be called. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who had been itching to have it out with him (in other words, jump him when his back was turned) decided that would be a good opportunity to do so. Unfortunately for them, they decided to do so in front of their compartment. By the time Ichigo, Toshiro, Uryu, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rukia, Momo, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, and several other members of the DA had finished with them, the three were virtually unrecognizable. They looked, Yuzu said from where she and Karin had observed, like three gigantic slugs that had been squeezed into a couple of Hogwarts uniforms. It took the combined strength of Ernie, Ichigo, Uryu and Harry to hoist Malfoy up into the luggage rack, but Goyle and Crabbe were so large, and so heavy, and so – _oozy_ – they couldn't handle them.

The group stared at the pair frustrated, while the rest of the car's occupants watched with some fascination. Colin Creevey was taking a multitude of photos... just what they needed...

"Well, we can't leave them in the aisle," Hannah said, ducking under a piece of Malfoy that had oozed down off the luggage rack.

"Why not?" Ernie asked, causing a few of the others to roll their eyes, although they admitted he did have a point.

"I'm open to suggestions," Harry shrugged. He was feeling rather callous about them, as well.

"Tch," Ichigo shook his head, then rabbit-ized the pair of them. The entire car burst out laughing at the horrendous result of oozing dog-sized slug-rabbits with tentacles where tentacles shouldn't be...

"I think they look better; don't you?" Momo asked as the pair was tossed up to keep Malfoy company.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," Ernie grinned as he walked away.

"That's if she even recognizes him," Harry pointed out. The Hufflepuff prefect had never recovered from the indignity of Malfoy being allowed to dock points from Hufflepuff as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. They had even docked points from the Head Boy and Girl; that, Ernie had said with a great deal of indignation, was definitely out of line. They had let power go to their heads, and needed to be taught a lesson. Which they now had, in spades. Whether they actually learned anything from this lesson remained to be seen.

"I bet Goyle's relatives will be pleased with his new look," Ron said; he had come to see what was taking Harry so long, and to see what the commotion was. He was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to participate in the brouhaha. "He's much better looking now than he was… Harry, the food trolley's stopped, if you want anything…"

Ichigo excused himself and followed Harry and Ron back to their compartment, where they had been sitting with Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. The other four looked up and smiled at him when he joined them.

"Hey," he greeted them back. "Listen, Harry – I talked to Professor Dumbledore before we left. He said you need to stay with your aunt and uncle for at least a month, but after that – he said it would be all right for you to visit us in Japan." Ichigo grinned at the others. "And yes, you are all invited as well."

They all stared at him, eyes wide. Japan! That would be so cool, and so exciting!

"Professor Dumbledore actually said –" Harry stared at Ichigo as if he wasn't hearing him correctly.

"Yes – he said. You want to send Hedwig back to check with him?" Ichigo laughed. "We'd have to spread everyone out, you couldn't all stay at the same place, but between all of us we have enough room."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, and everyone knew what they were thinking. The Weasleys could never afford a trip like this. Ichigo coughed, having thought of the arguments.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks you may actually be safer in Japan…" he shrugged, "They are closing the borders, because of what happened in the ministry, so it's going to be harder to get in and out. Luckily though…"

"You happen to know an ambassador?" Harry hazarded a guess.

Ichigo reddened, and nodded. "Professor Dumbledore already talked to him; Watanabe-san said to just let him know who was coming, and he would arrange the Visas. I'll send you an owl, so you can let me know what your parents say."

"Wow, Japan…" Neville said, looking at the others. "I wonder if Gran will let me go?"

"Probably," Harry nodded, "You were very brave at the Ministry. I think she's most likely very proud of you…" Neville blushed.

"Well, I know that Professor McGonagall wrote to her, telling her what you had done," Ichigo agreed before he stood and left them.

"It really sounds like so much fun," Luna said, sounding torn; Sweden or Japan? She wanted to go with her father; but going to Japan - it was such an opportunity!

"We have got to talk our parents into letting us go, Ginny," Ron said, looking at his sister, who was nodding emphatically. From her excited expression, they could already tell Hermione was planning on going, as was Harry.

"Well?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo when he returned.

"I think they all will be coming," he said.

"So – if Harry stays with you, I can take Hermione and Ginny, and Uryu can take Ron and Neville…" Tatsuki tapped her chin. Uryu nodded.

"If we get into a pinch, we can always ask Orihime and Chad if they'd help…" Uryu said. "I think they would like to feel included." He slid Ichigo a look; he had been able to feel Orihime's spiritual energy lingering on his friend, so he was aware that it was their friend who was responsible for healing him up. It wasn't long before Ichigo drifted off to sleep, and he slept most of the way back to London. At one point, his head slipped down to rest on Rukia's shoulder, and she left him there, now and then reaching out to stroke his hair, as if to reassure herself that he was there, and present, and alive. They talked quietly after that, not wanting to wake him, and more than once, they looked over at the orange haired idiot, wondering how he kept managing to survive things that would have killed other people. All of his friends, even Toshiro, were thankful that he did. None of them could imagine him not being around, and didn't want to.

They ran into the others again as they were getting off the train; Ichigo's group was a bit surprised – but in hindsight they realized they should not have been – to see a reception committee waiting for Harry. Mad Eye Moody, with a large bowler hat pulled over that eerie magical eye of his; Tonks with her bubblegum pink hair, bright enough to rival Yachiru's; and next to her, looking shabby as always, Lupin. In front of them, a group of people with bright ginger hair – these could only be Ron's family, Ichigo thought, especially as Fred and George were part and parcel with the group. The woman – their mother, of course – hurried forward to hug Ron and Ginny, while Fred rushed forward to greet Tatsuki, but he was beat to her side by an auburn haired, generous figured girl who threw her arms around Tatsuki and nearly knocked her over into Uryu. He watched the greeting a bit bemused.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"O-Orihime?"

||I missed you guys so much!|| she blubbered as she reached out an arm and drew Rukia into the hug.

||We missed you too, Orihime…|| Rukia sighed, patting her friend on the shoulder, and managing to slip out of the embrace. She looked around for Ichigo, and saw him quietly greeting Chad. She smiled faintly, knowing how much he had missed his friend. Fred was finally able to sneak in and snatch up Tatsuki and swing her around, which made her blush, and Orihime giggle.

"Oh, and Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley was looking around for everyone she considered to be 'hers.' "And where's Tatsuki? There you are…"

"Fine…" Harry lied as he and Tatsuki were engulfed in hugs; Ron was goggling at the twins clothing.

"What…" Ron pointed at their jackets, "are they supposed to be?"

"Finest dragon skin available, little brother," Fred preened. "Business is booming, so we decided to treat ourselves. What do you think?"

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said after the teen had been released and Mrs. Weasley had moved on to Hermione.

"Hi… what… I didn't expect… what are you all doing here?"

"Oh, we thought we'd have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home," he smiled faintly. He looked over at Ichigo to give him the once over and frowned slightly as he did so. "Are you all right? You still look a little pale," he said worriedly as he studied him. They were his students as well; as such he felt responsible for them.

Ichigo smiled back at the werewolf. "I'll be fine."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Harry muttered.

"I think it is," Mad Eye growled. "That them?" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder; Harry leaned over to look around him, and sure enough, there were the Dursleys, who were staring at Harry's reception committee with horrified stares.

"Ah, Harry!" Mr. Weasley turned away from where Tonks had been introducing him to the Japanese; he gave Ichigo an appraising look (or rather, his hair – were they related?). "Well, shall we?"

Harry stared after them, horrified; Ichigo stood just behind him, dumbfounded as he watched the group stride, stump and limp over to the Dursleys. Hermione hurried over from where she had been hugging her mother. They all looked at each other, and then hurried after them. In a whisper, Harry told them how Mr. Weasley had demolished most of the living room two years before; he was fairly certain his uncle had not forgotten – or forgiven - him. This was evident by the glare and magnificent purple coloring on Vernon Dursley's face when he saw Mr. Weasley. Petunia stood still like a statue, only her eyes darting around, looking to see if anyone she knew had noticed her in the presence of such company. Harry's cousin Dudley was trying to look invisible. A very impossible feat for someone who weighed as much as Chad, Ichigo mused, with being only half the height.

"We thought we would have a few words with you about Harry before you left," Mr. Weasley smiled pleasantly at them.

"About how you've been treating him when he's with you during the summer," Mad Eye elaborated.

Uncle Vernon's mustache twitched; he finally decided to address himself to Mad Eye.

"It is none of your business what goes on in my home; I am not aware…"

"I expect that what you are not aware of would fill a library," Mad Eye growled, "Several libraries, actually."

"That's not the point," Tonks cut in. Aunt Petunia for some reason found her pink hair to be more offensive than anything else there, and could not look at it. "The point is, if you are horrible to Harry, and we find out about it…"

"And we will find out about it," Lupin added, "because we'll be watching."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley was nodding, "And even if you don't allow Harry to use the fellytone…"

"_Telephone_!" Hermione, Ichigo and Harry all stage whispered at the same time.

"So if there is any hint whatsoever that Potter has been mistreated, in any way… you'll be answering to us."

Uncle Vernon stared at Mad Eye, outraged; he was so outraged, he apparently forgot that he was supposed to be afraid of this group.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, actually – I am," Mad Eye nodded, looking rather pleased with the way things were working out.

"Do I look like I can be intimidated?"

"Well…" Moody pushed his hat back to reveal his fake magical eye, which was revolving around quickly. Vernon leaped backwards quickly with shock, colliding with and falling over a luggage cart. "Yes, as a matter of fact you do." He turned to look at Harry. "Well, now Potter – give a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone around to find out why."

"Take care of yourself, Harry," Lupin said quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley hugged him again.

"Well, I'll be going to Japan in about a month – Professor Dumbledore said I could," Harry said, and saw Lupin nod; he apparently agreed with the Head Master's assessment. Both Vernon and Petunia sputtered over what the cost of such a trip would be; however, his parents had left him more than enough, so he wasn't worried. Tonks was also grinning at the idea.

"You'll like it, I think," she said, nodding. She looked around, and then turned to Ichigo. "Is someone coming for you all?"

"Well, Orihime and Chad are here…" Ichigo nodded. "I'm pretty sure they didn't come by themselves. I didn't get a chance to ask who else was here." The other pair had hung back while farewells were being said.

"There," Rukia said, pointing. She had been looking to see who else was with Orihime and Chad while Ichigo was over with Harry. "Shinji and Rose."

The pair of Vizards had been standing off to the side, watching with some amusement. When they saw Rukia point them out, however, they came forward.

"It almost looks like you have more stuff than you left with," Rose said, looking at the luggage carts. He was speaking English, and the rather flamboyant, feminine nature of his clothing had Vernon Dursley thinking he was one of _those_ kinds of people. Ichigo wanted to tell him that this was one 'Rose' whose thorns were extremely deadly if you got on his bad side.

"Well, I do have all of my mom's stuff this time around…" Ichigo shrugged. "So yeah, I guess so." He looked over at Harry. "I'll call you, Harry." At least Harry knew that when Ichigo called him, he would be using the telephone properly. Harry had told him about the one time Ron had tried to phone him...

Harry grinned back at him, and then looked over at Hermione and the Weasleys, who were also looking excited. Ron and Ginny were apparently telling their parents they had also been invited, and from appearances, it looked as if Tatsuki was inviting Fred… Damn, they were going to have a whole group of people going, it appeared. Well, if Ichigo and the others didn't mind…

"Urahara is waiting at that Leaky Cauldron place…" Shinji said, eying the massive amount of luggage they had among them. He agreed with Rose; he didn't remember them having this much when they went… It's a good thing they had brought a bunch of people with them – including Chad. Especially including Chad.

"You didn't leave Urahara there on his own!" Ichigo and Rukia both exclaimed at the same time. The two Vizards laughed.

"Hell, no! Lisa is baby-sitting him. We figured if she could handle Shunsui Kyoraku, she can handle Kisuke Urahara."

"I'm not so sure about that," Toshiro muttered under his breath.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought of what Urahara could do in Diagon Alley…. And apparently he wasn't the only one, as the others hastily gathered up their things, said goodbye to Harry and the others, and rushed Shinji and Rose out of the train station.

"I wonder what got into them," Ron said, as he watched them leave, perplexed. Harry thought the name Urahara was familiar.

"They seemed a bit afraid to leave that one person they mentioned on his own… like he could get into all sorts of trouble if someone wasn't around to keep an eye on him," Luna said vaguely. She turned to look at Harry and the others. "I do hope you enjoy your trip this summer. Please try to write, and take plenty of pictures for me…" she said.

"We will; it's too bad you won't be coming…" Harry said as he walked away from them, waving. "I hope you decide to change your mind… it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Hm. Japan – or the Crumple Horned Snorkack…" Luna mused as she wandered to where her father was waiting for her.

"That Luna's one of a kind," Ron said, shaking his head.

"That she is, Ron. That she is."


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry for the lateness… but I have been a bit out of sorts this week. Between physical therapy, another root canal, and trying to fit in a doctor appointment before Thanksgiving to take care of an infection… Can I have an 8 day week, please? Anyway, here's the latest chapter, just one more to go!**

**The usual disclaimers apply…**

**Oh – and Happy Turkey Day everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Either Urahara had managed to behave himself – or Lisa was extra vigilant, but when they got to the Leaky Cauldron, there were no problems, and no chaos had ensued during their absence. They had managed to make excellent time to the pub, but Urahara told them they were going to stay the night, and head out the next morning; Kurotsuchi wouldn't be ready for them before then.

"Besides, you've all had a long train ride, and you're tired. So – rest for today, and we'll head out tomorrow," Urahara told them, looking at Ichigo when he said this. They figured then that he had always planned on leaving the next day specifically because the strawberry haired Soul Reaper was still recovering.

"So we're going to try this between locations travel thing you two have cooked up between you?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms and frowning at him dubiously.

"It's perfectly safe; we used it to come here. It's no more dangerous than a stroll in the park," Urahara replied, fanning himself.

"Famous last words," Toshiro muttered under his breath, which caused a few coughs to hide laughs.

"Please! I'm hurt – do you really think I'd put all of you at risk…" his voice trailed off as the group – including Yoruichi – glared at him. They all thought he would, in fact, risk them in order to achieve some scientific breakthrough… although he was less likely to do so than Mayuri.

"What time do we have to leave?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"Oh, about ten-ish," he said, "I have to contact Mayuri and let him know…"

Ichigo nodded. "I need to go to Gringotts first thing; I'm not carrying a purse full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts around all summer. Plus I want to see if they have a branch in Japan, and if I can access the vaults from there… I thought Bill said they did, but I might have heard wrong. I was in a bit of a daze, that day."

The others nodded with understanding. Ichigo had told all of them about the underground vaults and the trip to them, and even Toshiro had decided that he would have been overwhelmed by what he was seeing had it been him and not Ichigo who had been taken down to them.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "We could check the bookstore for those books Professor Snape and Lupin recommended…it would be less money to change over." Urahara just sighed as there were more nods; Orihime wanted to look around as well, and see what kind of shops were there. Apparently the idea of leaving around ten in the morning had just been deep sixed. He'd better let Mayuri know as soon as possible that they would be late…

They opted to try the bookstore first; Ichigo and Uryu looked for the potions books that Professor Snape had wanted them to read over the summer, and Toshiro searched for the two defensive magic books that Lupin had recommended to them. He was only able to find one, however; the other one would need to be a special order.

"I wouldn't rush it, since I won't be able to pick it up until I come back to get next year's school supplies," Ichigo told the store owner, "Unless you'll ship it to Japan." The store's owner had also checked for foreign versions; it was only available in English, which meant there was a slim to no chance of finding it in Japan. He would, however, ship it to them for only a slight fee. Yuzu found a book she wanted on children's stories that Ichigo recognized as being among their mother's collection, so he just shook his head when he saw it. They did not need another copy of Beedle the Bard.

"Mom had a copy, Yuzu; it's in with all of her stuff. I'll dig it out for you when we get home," he explained when she pouted. She brightened up considerably when she heard that their mother had the same book, and that he would give it to her.

Orihime spotted a plant shop and wanted to go check it out; they were a bit baffled, as none of them had figured her for having a green thumb. Chad sighed and shook his head; he muttered to Ichigo that it was in actuality her best subject, and they'd understand when they got home. She just smiled at them and wandered around mandrakes and snap-dragons, making some notes… and they were a bit surprised when she purchased a snap-dragon – which was nothing like a mundane snap-dragon… no, this plant had more than a little bit of a bite to it.

Tatsuki took the books back to the pub while Ichigo, Toshiro and Uryu went to the bank; they both had questions for the goblins, as well. They didn't see Bill Weasley, but Ichigo thought the goblin that was assisting them was the same one that had helped him the first time – at least, he appeared to recognize Ichigo when he walked in and jumped to help them when he saw them. They did indeed have a branch in Tokyo; it would take some paperwork, and then a trip to the bank itself to activate the portal spell, but Ichigo would be able to access all five vaults from Japan. The goblin explained to Ishida that they had no way of knowing at their branch if his grandmother had left anything when she had passed, but they would be able to at the branch in Tokyo. And since everything was done by magic and bloodline, all it would take was a few drops of blood for him to get those answers. Toshiro wanted to know about paying Ichigo back; would he be able to set up a deposit system so that he could just deposit the funds in Ichigo's account, or would it be easier to open a new one? After some thought, the goblin suggested that opening a new one would be the best way of going about it – and then making it accessible in both countries. By the time Toshiro and Ichigo finished filling out reams of paperwork – "Consider it practice," Toshiro muttered under his breath – it was almost eleven o'clock.

When they finally left the bank, Shinji was coming up the stairs, apparently on his way to look for them.

"Sorry," Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't think it would take that long."

"That's okay," Shinji grinned at them, appearing slightly relieved, "Actually, Rukia was a bit worried – she was concerned you might have set off another alarm."

"Nah, just had to fill out a ton of paperwork," he replied rolling his eyes. Shinji just laughed.

"Boy, does that sound familiar," he quipped, which had both Toshiro and Ichigo looking at him oddly. Shinji had not been in Soul Society with the others, but someone may not have been able to keep their mouth shut… when the Vizard winked at the pair of them, they knew it was in fact the truth. Someone had been flapping his lips. They shared a knowing look; both thought they knew who hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut.

Thankfully, though, the trip through the new Precipice Connection to Karakura Town went off without a hitch, to everyone's relief, and this time they had only one owl to worry about on the way through, since Toshiro had sent the others out trying to find out what was going on with Ichigo and they hadn't returned to Hogwarts. In fact, Urahara said, they were all at the Shop, waiting for them. It hadn't made sense to send them back, when he knew they would only be carting them back with them. Why carry extra owls?

There was a welcoming committee waiting for them at Urahara's – their friends Keigo and Chizuru, both of whom made a big fuss over their arrival; Ururu and Jinta and Tessai; Midori, Matsumoto, Kira and Renji; and Tatsuki's parents and Isshin as well as the rest of the Vizards. There were quite a bit of tearful "Welcome Backs!" and hugging going on for quite some time; Kurodo was impatient to see Ririn and Noba again. Orihime had to tell everyone all about Fred – Ichigo chuckled, especially at Chizuru's reaction when she heard that Tatsuki had gotten herself a boyfriend. Tatsuki was besieged at that point, not only by Chizuru, but by her mother as well. Tatsuki, the tomboy, had a boyfriend… Tatsuki was as red as Renji's hair by then, and appeared ready to bolt. Isshin was bawling over his 'babies' being home, until Ichigo, fed up, whipped out his wand and levitated his father in the air upside down.

"That brings about a sense of déjà vu, doesn't it?" Yoruichi smirked up at the dangling former Captain. Urahara and Tessai both smiled at the memory.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked her, as she stopped howling with laughter at Isshin's predicament. She had been laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face.

"Oh, I don't know how many times your mother did that very same thing to your father…"

"Well," Ichigo glanced over at the golden eyed former Captain of the Second Squad, "Who do you think taught that one to me?" (AN)

Yoruichi laughed. "I had a feeling."

"What?" Karin asked, wide-eyed. Yoruichi reached out to mess up her hair.

"Your mother finally turned up in Soul Society; Soifon located her and brought her to see the Head Captain. Or did she find Soifon?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, she's in the Seireitei now, testing Soul Reapers to see if they have the ability to learn magic. Ichigo got to see her when he was recovering in the Fourth Squad."

Ichigo smiled at the dumb-founded expressions on his sisters faces. "She sends her love; and Yuzu, while you are going to be the very image of mom –" he grinned at her twin, "Karin, _you're_ the one who inherited her personality."

"I did?" Karin's eyes got even bigger, if possible. "But…" she looked at her twin, who was also staring at their brother wide-eyed.

"Well, she'd have to be tough to put up with _him_, don't you think?"

Karin eyed the dangling Isshin thoughtfully. Her brother did have a point.

Rukia and Momo were both suitably impressed by Renji's promotion and made the appropriate fuss over his new Captain's haori. He gave Ichigo a grateful look; he had wanted to surprise his friends, and Ichigo had said he wouldn't say anything to anyone except Toshiro, and he'd kept his word. Even though he had his doubts because his Bankai was still growing; at which point Toshiro looked at him and pointed out that his was, as well. And, in an undertone, so no one else could hear him, he added, "So is Kurosaki's. If Head Captain Yamamoto has no reservations about the three of us being Captains with unfinished Bankais, then you shouldn't either."

"Ah, if everyone would please adjourn upstairs…" Urahara said loudly, "we do have a little bit of a welcome home party planned for you…"

Thankfully they had bought the food; Midori would not let Orihime or Matsumoto anywhere near the kitchen. Apparently Orihime had gotten her surrogate Tatsuki to try something she'd made, and she had no intention of letting either her Vice Captain or 'little sister' anywhere near the food. _Ever_. So they had pooled resources and catered the event. Well, it only made sense, Karin said, smirking – since the star chef was one of the people being welcomed home.

The group was starting to separate several hours later, and go their separate ways, finally, when Isshin noticed that Ichigo was appearing to tire. Urahara said they could leave their things at the Shoten and pick them up at another time, if it would be more convenient.

"No, that's okay. I'd rather just bring it now," Ichigo shook his head. Rukia nodded, agreeing with him. She planned on staying with the Kurosakis for a few days before heading back to Soul Society, wanting a few days alone with Ichigo. As Momo was also starting to yawn, the others decided to just bed down for the night and head back the next morning.

#

"Will you look at this place? Did you even clean once?" Yuzu glared at their father once they'd gotten home.

"Uh…" Isshin had to think about that one. "I believe I did try to run the vacuum cleaner…"

Ichigo face palmed, while both Rukia and Karin sweat dropped. Yuzu had developed a backbone while they'd been away at school… four pairs of eyes widened when they saw her pull out her wand.

_"Scourgify!"_

_Ah_, Ichigo smiled faintly. _Trust__ Yuzu __to __learn__ the __cleaning__ spells_… shaking his head, he took his wand and made his way into the bathroom, where he had to hold his breath until he'd finished, his eyes tearing; Rukia and Karin tackled the second floor, and to keep him out of their hair, Ichigo levitated their father once more.

"There's barely any food in the refrigerator!" Yuzu moaned, as she started the dishes washing themselves. She had probably looked them up and made a point of learning them, her brother thought as he bagged the garbage and sent it out to the dumpster.

"Ah, what did you expect? Is there enough for breakfast in the morning?" he asked. He looked around, thankful that Japan didn't have the same under-age restrictions that England did. As long as there was an over-age wizard in the house, no under-age restrictions applied. And students were allowed to practice over the summer, within reason. Since the legal age was sixteen, and he was older than that, he qualified as the over-age wizard for their home, as did Rukia. He watched as she rummaged around, and nodded.

"I think I can manage something; but I'll have to go shopping right after. He's hopeless without us, isn't he?" she looked over at her older brother, mournfully. He smiled gently at her.

"He's hopeless anyway. With or without. We'll all go tomorrow – we'll make it a family trip."

Yuzu smiled brightly at him. "Okay!"

As the pair made to head upstairs to see how Karin and Rukia were fairing, Ichigo gave a careless flick of his wand, allowing their father to go crashing to the ground. On his head, of course.

"OWWWW! OH, MASAKI! OUR CHILDREN DON'T LOVE THEIR DADDY ANYMORE!" he ran sobbing to the poster of Masaki that had yet to be taken down. Ichigo glared at him over his shoulder.

"Hey, Goat chin! Mom said to get rid of that horror! Or the next time she sees you, you'll be sorry! Or did you forget about that little threat?"

Karin stuck her head out of the upstairs bathroom. "Did mom really say that?"

Ichigo nodded. "Oh, that and more," he replied, grinning evilly. "Just think of what you would say, and she probably said it…"

Karin was grinning happily, quite a few things running through her mind. "Oh, man…"

"I can't wait to meet her," Rukia said, smiling from the doorway of Ichigo's room. She looked over at her boyfriend. "You need to get some rest," she ordered. Ichigo smiled faintly and nodded back at her.

"All right, all right – I'll lie down. Oh, and tomorrow after breakfast, we need to go food shopping. There's barely enough for Yuzu to make into a meal."

"Why don't we just go out for breakfast?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo pulled out his wallet and checked what he had left; he had more than enough to take all three for a nice breakfast, and then slip the twins a bit of an allowance. Goat chin could pay for himself. Or fend for himself, it didn't matter to the Substitute Soul Reaper/Fifth Squad Captain, since it was Isshin's fault they were in this predicament. He nodded.

"Fine – I have no problem with that," he replied. Karin and Yuzu both stared at him, a bit wide-eyed. _Who__ was __this,__ and __what__ had__ he__ done __with __their__ brother_? They both wondered. Then they watched Ichigo kiss Rukia, lingeringly, before he went in to crash, and they both had their answer. For Rukia, he would do nearly anything. Even die. If only they knew – that, he had already done.

#

"Did we get enough food?" Rukia asked, as they walked home loaded down with groceries. Yuzu nodded.

"Well, we needed enough for five people…" she said, wrinkling her nose as she thought, "I may need to go back, though, because I'm not sure I got enough soup stock…"

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

Ichigo glanced back when he heard Tatsuki calling their names, and the Kurosaki family paused to wait for her as she ran up to them. She stopped, out of breath, and stood for a moment with her hands on her knees as she panted.

"Man, I've been all over looking for you! Did you forget to turn on your phone?"

"Uh…" his arms were full of groceries or he would have checked, but he thought he had turned it on that morning, "I thought I had; what's up, Tatsuki?"

"My mom forgot to tell us yesterday – we have to take that test tomorrow!"

"_Tomorrow_?" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time, horrified. They'd known they would have to take it almost immediately upon returning to Japan, but they hadn't thought it would be right away. Tatsuki nodded.

"Yeah. She's got us all registered and everything – we just have to show up. Eight in the morning."

Ichigo groaned. "Eight? Where?"

"The Ministry building where we registered."

He whimpered, and his friends and family all laughed at him.

"Aw, poor baby. You'll have to get up early," Rukia teased him mercilessly.

"Shut it," he muttered, "Did you catch Momo before she returned to Soul Society?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah; everyone else decided to go back, but she's going to stay at my house tonight. My mom is going to go with us. I called Uryu and Mizuiro already. You were the last two I needed to tell."

"Well, at least we'll have gotten it over with," Rukia sighed, "And we won't be wondering and worrying about it needlessly."

"I suppose," Ichigo muttered, as they started walking again. Tatsuki took several bags and joined them, as they started quizzing each other; they decided to get together later, everyone, and review. Not that they really needed to – they'd just done a ton of studying for the O.W.L.s, so it was all fresh in their minds for their test tomorrow. They really had no idea what to expect, as the government kept changing the format every year, not being able to decide what they wanted to do. _Typical_, Ichigo thought sourly. They were about three blocks from home when they felt it.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin looked up at him, her dark eyes wide and worried. Even Yuzu could sense it, because she was looking around for the source of what she was feeling. Her ability to sense things had gotten stronger since she got stronger, and since she had been in Soul Society.

The others had no problems locating the source of the dark reiatsu they were sensing; they looked up, and there, in the sky, was a Garganta forming.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered, glaring at it. Whatever was going to come through there was going to be big, and powerful. He wondered if Renji and the others had left yet… he shoved the groceries at his father, and saw Rukia and Tatsuki doing the same thing. "Go home," he ordered his sisters. "This isn't something you want to see, believe me."

"I don't have a soul candy," Rukia muttered. She looked at Ichigo with worry; had he recovered enough to handle this?

"Yeah, I know – neither do I," Ichigo sighed, "So I guess we're using magic."

"That building, there," Tatsuki pointed, "It will have the best vantage point."

"Meet you there," he said, nodding, as he Apparated out. A moment later he was on the roof of the building, and being joined by Rukia and Tatsuki. Barely a minute after that, Uryu and Mizuiro had joined them.

"I thought I felt a Garganta opening," Uryu said grimly, "When it rains it pours, huh?"

Momo arrived seconds after that, in Soul Reaper form. "Here," she said, handing a large green pill to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Thanks, Momo," Ichigo grinned at his Vice Captain, swallowing the pill as Rukia did the same.

_"EEEEK!"_ a scream rang out. He whirled around to stare wide-eyed at his gigai, which was staring at Rukia's – which was gaping down at itself. And then he realized that his body had shrieked with Ririn's voice.

_"YOU __IDIOT!__ YOU__ GOT__ THE__ PILLS__ MIXED __UP!"_ A moment later, Noba – who was in Rukia's gigai – had opened a portal and the pair had vanished.

"Oops," Momo said, covering her mouth, as she blushed. Ichigo coughed, his shoulders shaking with laughter. His laughter stopped a moment later when he heard the tone of voice with which Uryu said his name.

"_Kurosaki_…" Uryu hissed, seeing the Captain's haori Ichigo was wearing. The young man winced, glancing back at his friend with a guilty expression. Uryu was glaring at him angrily. "When were you planning on telling _us_ this?"

"Uh…"

"Keep your mind on business, Ishida – and worry about that later!" Toshiro's voice ordered from behind, where he had just arrived with Rangiku and Renji. They both appeared a little wild eyed, so everyone guessed that he had brought them along via side along apparition.

"_Fifteen_?" Momo gaped at what came out of the Garganta. How many did Aizen think he needed to take them down?

"Damn…" Ichigo muttered. That was at least as many as had been at the Fake Karakura town… and these were all Espada. _New_ Espada, so he didn't know what they were capable of. They had probably been culled from lower ranked arrancar, however. He hoped.

"Any chance you can turn the whole lot of them into rabbits and save us some grief?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo hopefully. Ichigo winced. Well, he'd managed to turn Kenpachi into one…

"Look at the little insects," one of the new Espada sneered at them, bending over to peer at the group.

"Do they really think they can fight us?"

"Only three of them are Captains; that should make this easier," a second agreed with an equally condescending look. Ichigo snorted to himself. Ulquiorra had been a master of condescension, even better at it than Byakuya – and this pair came nowhere near his level.

"That's insulting," Renji muttered, glaring at them, "Hey, assholes! I've got news for you – not a single one of you has even near the reiatsu that the former Eighth Espada had…. And this guy here took down not only the former _Sixth_ but the former _Fourth_, as well! So I'd stop thinking of this fight as being over before it started!"

"That's right!" Rangiku agreed, nodding her head, "And don't forget – Rukia killed the Ninth Espada. And she's not even a seated officer!"

"Stop trying to help!" Ichigo snapped as all fifteen pairs of eyes focused on him and Rukia. One of them took a step forward – and suddenly fell out of the sky, to land with a shattering thud on a nearby roof. He was unable to get up, as his legs appeared to not be able to support him. His companions gaped at him.

"What the hell…?"

"Hey, it worked!" Mizuiro grinned. Everyone looked at him with a bit of puzzlement, so he explained further. "Jelly legs!"

The newly trained witches and wizards grinned at each other; Rukia in particular at Ichigo.

"Bunny time?" she asked sweetly. He sighed; _I've created a monster_, he thought, as he heard two voices laughing in his head. She just loved watching him turn others into rabbits…

Ichigo studied the fifteen arrancar; he hit one with the tickling charm, and was rewarded by the Seventh Espada rolling over and howling with laughter. He heard Tatsuki snicker, then mutter, "_Steleus_," at another, who started sneezing uncontrollably. Not to be outdone, Momo used _Epoximise_ to cause another two to stick together. Ichigo smirked at them, and was grateful to Professor Snape for giving them some extra lessons in some curses and hexes that _he_ had created…

Matsumoto was laughing so hard, one would think she had been hit by the tickling charm instead of the arrancar. Uryu sighed; he supposed he couldn't just continue to stand there. He smiled to himself, and used a curse on several zanpakutos that wouldn't be noticed until they were drawn; at which time, they would burn their owners' hands. Toshiro just stood there and shook his head.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked his Vice-Captain.

She drew a shaky breath. "Oh, immensely!" she managed to get out. "What about you, Captain?" He rolled his eyes.

"I've already done it," he muttered. He pointed at two of the Espada, who were putting their fingers in their ears, and shaking their heads as they were assaulted by 'white noise' that prevented them from hearing anything. In fact, it was so annoying they were unable to concentrate on anything else.

"All right, Kurosaki, enough fun and games. It's time to end this," he said to Ichigo who nodded. He had to admit, however, watching two Espada trying to un-stick themselves from the other was rather amusing. And somehow Momo had managed to select a pair that apparently detested each other and couldn't bear to come within a foot of each other…

"I suppose…" he said, studying the group; then he chose several and turned them into rabbits – just to satisfy his girlfriend's bunny love. They raced around the rooftop, panic-stricken, until one was snatched up by the ears by a newcomer.

"Hm, I heard about this little trick of yours…" Gin said, watching the bunny kick and wiggle trying to get loose. "So what else can you all do?"

Ichigo looked quickly at Momo, who was gaping at the new arrival, and then Rukia, who was frowning. Toshiro just looked away, after glancing once at Ichigo and raising an eyebrow. Neither of them had told either girl about his reinstatement… Gin was not the only one to arrive; Byakuya and Soifon were with him. Yoruichi was sitting on a ledge nearby, watching with interest, along with Urahara. They would not interfere unless they absolutely had to, nor would the curious Vizards, also perched along various rooftops. To add insult to injury (the Espada's), Hiyori and Mashiro had brought along a bag of popcorn, and were loudly jeering at them.

_This __is __a __test_, Ichigo thought, clearing his throat to catch Momo's attention. She whirled back around to look at him, a bit wide-eyed; he jerked his head once, back at the Espada: mind on business first; then worry about what they were doing here. She nodded, reddening. Byakuya noted the little interaction with some approval, as did Soifon.

One of the remaining Espada glared at them. "You think you're going to defeat us all with your kido?" he snapped at them. "It will take more than that…"

"Kido?" Rukia murmured, glancing over at the others. Uryu coughed to hide a laugh; he'd heard all about that day in Soul Society… Ichigo smirked, and looked down at Momo, who slid her gaze over at Toshiro, whose lips twitched slightly.

"You want to see kido?" Momo asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Then we shall show you kido!" Toshiro finished for her.

"Uh oh," Renji muttered, taking a giant step backwards, as did Soifon, Byakuya and Rangiku, who reached out grab Gin and drag him back with her. He had still been in the Fourth Squad that day and hadn't witnessed what the others had…

_"…Byakurai!"_

_"…Shakkaho!"_

_"…Sokatsui!"_

_"…Haien!"_

The result was devastating as all four spells impacted with a number of the Espada at the same time, causing what authorities would later theorize was a misdirected terrorist attack. Thankfully the building that collapsed was a deserted warehouse. The attack completely disintegrated five of the remaining unharmed Espada, the two who had not been listening because of Toshiro's spell, the still hysterically laughing one (proving that one could in fact die laughing) and Sneezie, for a total of nine of the fifteen Espada. It also caused Mashiro to fall off her roof ledge, Kensei to get blown over to the next building, and Shinji on top of Hiyori – which didn't go over too well with Urahara's former Vice-Captain, who proceeded to bloody him up even more. It even mussed up Byakuya's hair, irritating the Sixth Squad Captain, especially when Yoruichi laughed at him.

One of the Espada, who had been standing apart from the others and watching, realized that they were in seriously bad shape; they also could not return to Hueco Mundo with their tails between their legs, or they would be no better than the disgraced former Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Neliel tu Oderschvank. He knew he was not as strong as the Espada who had held the Fourth rank before him, but he hoped he was as smart; the man standing before them, Ichigo Kurosaki, had defeated Ulquiorra in a long, drawn out battle that had destroyed a good deal of Las Noches, and one of the friends that had been with him then was also present now, as well as other Captains who had defeated other Espada – although some of them did not appear inclined to interfere unless it became necessary.

They would need an edge. Something that might give Kurosaki a reason to pause; he looked around, and saw, down on the street, the group staring up at the roof: and among them was _her_ – the one Aizen-sama had snatched, the girl that had drawn Kurosaki and his friends to Las Noches… with her were two younger girls, a tall, darker skinned young man, and two Soul Reapers. One appeared to be Captain level, the other was not.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed when he realized where the Espada was going.

"I'm on it!" Tatsuki called out, vanishing and reappearing in front of Orihime and his sisters. The Espada's eyes widened slightly when he saw how quickly she had moved for a human; but the next moment…

"You will NOT hurt Miss Yuzu or Miss Karin!"

Ichigo smirked when he heard that high-pitched voice, followed by a crash, several thuds, and the Espada's spirit energy completely vanishing.

"What," Byakuya muttered, his eyes widening, "is _that_?"

"Is that what you weren't talking about on the train, Kurosaki?" Toshiro eyed him curiously. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah – Yuzu didn't want to uh, jinx it in case Professor Dumbledore couldn't make it happen…" Ichigo looked down at the group on the street. "Thanks, Winky! Could you take my sisters somewhere safe? Preferably home?" The house elf nodded, and a brief moment later, the three vanished, groceries and all – as well as Isshin. Tatsuki brought Orihime and Chad back up to the rooftop with her, and both appeared a bit wide eyed at traveling via side-along apparition. Midori arrived under her own steam.

"So, house elves can take down an Espada…" Tatsuki smirked at Ichigo, "Interesting."

"House elf?" Gin queried, looking at Matsumoto, who had not relinquished his arm yet and continued to hug it to her. "What is a 'house elf'?" She just shrugged, not being all that sure, herself.

At that moment, another Garganta opened, and everyone braced themselves, not knowing what was going to come out of it. Ichigo glared when he saw the lone figure standing there, cocky and malevolent. He could feel Momo trembling next to him, and he realized that of all of them, only Urahara, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Matsumoto and Gin really knew what – or who - the 'new' butterfly-like, multi-headed creature was… He hissed at him between clenched teeth.

"Aizen."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**_Levicorpus_ - (non-verbal) Wand motion is an upward sweep or flick; _Levicorpus_ is the incantation of a hex that levitates a person in the air by the ankle. Countered by _Liberacorpus.__T_his spell was created by Severus Snape under the nickname "The Half-Blood Prince.' Harry found it in Snape's old potions book. Several other spells used here were also created by Snape, and jotted down in the page borders of that book – however, since they are not a part of the standard curriculum, there are only two places the group could learn them – Snape himself, or Masaki's journals, since as the flashback showed, they were known at the school during the time she was there, and she would have made a note of them.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, all good things must come to an end… temporarily. This is the 'final' chapter of my story HP and the BOotP. You've all been great, thanks a billion! The reason I say 'final' is… read the end note! I don't want to put too much stuff in the beginning AN, since I know you're all eager little beavers to just get right to it. **

**As ****always**** I ****do**** not**** own**** HP**** or ****Bleach.**** They ****are**** the ****exclusive**** properties**** of ****their**** authors.**** I**** only ****own**** the ****books,**** DVDs,**** figures**** and**** the**** liquid ****under**** my**** sink ****that**** I**** have ****paid ****good ****money ****for.**** Support ****the ****artists ****and ****don't**** pirate,**** yada**** yada**** yada.**** I**** also ****own ****this**** story,**** which ****is ****the**** product**** of**** my**** warped ****imagination**.

_:Zangetsu talking:_

_**:Hichigo talking:**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

_"Aizen."_

Ichigo and the former Captain stared at each other for several long moments before Aizen spoke.

"I see they gave you my old position, _boy_."

Momo made a noise, as if she was going to respond; Ichigo said softly, "Don't. Don't give him the satisfaction." She nodded, and glared at her former Captain instead. She was happy with the way things were now; Ichigo had gained her respect, both as a Soul Reaper and as a friend over the last few months, and he was more than worthy to be a Captain with the Gotei 13.

Ichigo debated his next move; he was not up to a hard, prolonged battle with Aizen. In fact, he was not up to a fight with him at all at the moment. And the only ones able to fight Aizen, aside from himself, were Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro. Everyone else had seen his released zanpakuto. Orihime wasn't sure if she had or not… so they figured they were better off if she stayed away from anything having to do with him. So it was up to Ichigo to settle the matter, or find a way to stall, and quickly… he vanished suddenly from where he was standing, surprising everyone, and causing Rukia to cry out his name as a reflex habit; as he charged forward, he wordlessly called forth his Bankai, nodding once at Zangetsu's warning that they could not hold it for long, because even he and Hichigo were still recovering.

Aizen took a step back as their swords clanged together. "You're weaker than you were the last time I saw you, Kurosaki…"

"I decided I didn't need that much power to handle you," Ichigo retorted, swinging his sword again. And again. Aizen blocked both times, but he frowned at Ichigo, almost with disappointment.

"Your mistake. However I am curious as to what this new kido of yours is…"

Their swords clanged again, creating a shock wave. "As if I'd tell you," Ichigo smirked at him, "You know, I can still pull off _Mugetsu_…"

_:Ichigo!:_

_**:King!:**_

_Don't get your panties in a twist! I'm bluffing!_

Aizen took a wary step back and stared at him.

"Are you going to turn tail and run, again?" Ichigo asked him, seeing the way he had tensed up at the mention of his _Final __Getsuga__ Tensho_. "Like a scared…rabbit?" he smirked at the two hollow rabbits that were running rapid circles around the rooftop. Aizen frowned at him, his irritation obvious.

"You are becoming a nuisance."

"Well, if I were to believe you – I am only because _you_ made me one." If anything, Aizen's frown grew deeper. He appeared about to respond when one of the Espada howled with pain and dropped his zanpakuto as smoke wafted up from his palm; Uryu smirked with satisfaction as he adjusted his glasses. It was one of the ones whose zanpakutos he'd cursed. Toshiro coughed, and called out to Ichigo,

"Kurosaki –"

"Hm?" Ichigo was currently debating what he wanted to do; they obviously couldn't stand around and stare at each other all day. He also didn't want to reveal too much to the enemy; he had Zangetsu pointed at him in such a way that he wouldn't realize he was also holding something else. His mind was running through various scenarios; he finally decided to test the waters, first – if it didn't work, he would try something else. He took a leap back, so Aizen would not be able to hear him… "_Tarantallegra_," he murmured quietly.

It started with a twitch; Aizen blinked, puzzled, as one of his legs twitched again, and then a moment later, jerked violently. Soon, both legs were going as wildly as Neville's had been in the Ministry. Ichigo put Zangetsu over his shoulder and walked away, letting his Bankai fade away. He could hear Zangetsu and Hichigo laughing in his inner world, and was trying not to emulate them.

"When you decide to stop dancing, give me a shout. We'll have a rematch," he said off-handedly. Aizen cursed at him, and the rabbits that had been racing in circles stopped to stare at him, wide eyed with shock.

Having rejoined the others, Ichigo turned to snicker quietly at him, and he heard Toshiro cough, and Renji try to hold back a laugh; Gin's smirk grew even larger, if that was possible as he draped an arm around Matsumoto's shoulders; she was using Gin to stand, she was laughing so hard. He was about to say something more to Aizen when he noticed something moving behind the traitor. Something very fast… and coming closer… _closer_…

"What…." Was all that he had a chance to say before whatever it was blew past Aizen, out of the Garganta, and plowed into Ichigo, knocking the wind out of him, and driving him back, off the roof and onto the rooftop of the next building. Rukia and Momo both stared at the area where he had been standing, stunned, before they both dove for the spot: Momo for his wand, and Rukia for Zangetsu, both of which he had inadvertently let go of.

"What the hell…!" Tatsuki couldn't help exclaiming, whirling around to stare at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Um…" Orihime blinked, looking over at the other roof; she and Gin were actually the only ones who recognized the person who had just mauled their friend. Renji was looking right and left, at Ichigo, who was frantically waving his arms for help, where he was being smothered by a _very_ large breasted, green-haired Arrancar – so large she rivaled Rangiku – back to the Garganta, where a blue haired second Arrancar was strolling out at a much slower, more sedate pace. _Him_, they all knew. He paused to sneer at the tap-dancing Aizen.

"_Loser_!" he snarled, kicking the former Captain back into the Garganta, and closing it with a snap. He then walked at a leisurely pace to examine the remaining Espada. The one that still lay on the ground because of Mizuiro's spell, he quickly decapitated, causing him to vanish in a cloud of dust. The two who were stuck together – he howled at with raucous laughter.

"Who did that?" Grimmjow turned to the assembled Soul Reapers and asked.

Momo timidly raised her hand, not sure what to make of the Espada laughing so uproariously in front of them.

"This is great! You couldn't have picked two Espada who hated each other more if you tried!" He actually doubled over with laughter, holding his sides as if he were going to pull a few muscles from laughing so hard. "I'm gonna leave 'em like that – it's better than killing 'em!"

"Grimmjow!" one of the Espada growled at him. Grimmjow just sneered at him. Then he looked down – and saw the rabbits. If anything, he laughed harder. So hard he had tears pouring down his face. For those that knew him, had faced him in battle… this image of him was hard for them to swallow.

"Okay – now where's Kurosaki?" he asked, once he had gotten a hold of himself. "I thought I sensed him here…"

"Why do you want to know, Grimmjow?" Gin cocked his head to study him. Grimmjow studied him back.

"Got something to ask him." He looked around, and finally spotted the struggling Soul Reaper. He sighed. "Shit – forgot about that. I guess I should have tied her up or something." He shook his head. "Hey – Nell!" he bellowed, "Don't suffocate him until we can talk to him!"

_"Nell?"_ Rukia yelped, "That's _Nell_?" She had been standing, gaping at the scene in shock. Nell was a – she was just a – and that was a full grown…

Grimmjow looked over at her, puzzled. "Yeah – didn't he tell you?"

She slowly shook her head, her shock beginning to turn to anger.

"Um – don't be too angry, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said hurriedly, "We only saw her as an adult for a brief amount of time before she turned back into a child…"

There was a guilty look on the expressions of his friends, the Captains – and Renji.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," Renji said hastily, "We all knew about it… The Head Captain had him write up a report… I think it must have been something like fifty pages…"

"Seventy," Byakuya corrected stiffly before reluctantly admitting, "It was actually very well written."

"Er… seventy pages and it did mention Nell's transformation. I guess I didn't think about the fact that only Captains and Vice-Captains got to read it…" his look was extremely apologetic. "And when you think about it, it was so long by the time he got to see you again Nell was really the last thing on his mind…"

Rukia only looked slightly mollified by that fact – however, she was highly irritated by the fact that there was a very big-busted, gorgeous female smothering her boyfriend in her cleavage. Yes, he was waving his arms frantically for assistance… and those arm movements were slowing down… slower… and slower… and slower… almost getting – spasmodic…

Grimmjow's shoulders were shaking. "I can't believe I have to go save him…I am so not going to let him forget this one," he chortled as he leaped over to the other building. The others hastily followed, wondering what the hell this pair was doing here.

And they were definitely concerned over Grimmjow's presence… although - he was acting as if he'd had a - personality adjustment.

"NELL!" Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted, pulling her off the teenaged Captain she had been enthusiastically greeting and nearly hugging to death. Ichigo gasped frantically for air, and the others were fairly alarmed to see his face had actually started to turn blue. It was Chad who started waving air in his face, trying to help him catch his breath. When he could finally speak again he looked over at the pair of them.

"What," he asked, wheezing a bit as Chad helped him stand, although he was a bit wobbly, "Are you two doing here?"

Grimmjow and Nell looked at each other; and everyone noted with some interest that the pair had clasped hands tightly together before Grimmjow cleared his throat, and said one word that shocked the hell out of everyone present:

"Sanctuary?"

#

Ichigo yawned as he stood on the train platform, once more waiting for the train into Tokyo. Whoever had decided they had to get up at the ungodly hour of five am, in order to be at the station for the six o'clock train, needed to have their head examined. Not only that… they were in full dress kimonos. _Kimonos_! He only wore one when he went to the temple on New Year's Day… maybe. If he felt like it.

At least he'd been able to beg out of the situation with Grimmjow and Nell the day before, citing this as an excuse. The Head Captain would have to countermand his previous orders to the contrary, and even Byakuya had been unable to argue with that logic and had been forced to take charge of the situation; eventually deciding that until _Yamamoto_ made a decision, the pair would reside with Shinji and the others. Ichigo didn't even have to guess how well that decision went down, even though his father had been gleeful in reporting it to him – when he interrupted his last minute study refresher with Rukia. He could just guess how well the Vizards reacted to being tagged as glorified baby-sitters to a pair of former Espada.

This had irritated his son, because if Ichigo wanted to go back to Hogwarts next year – and at this point, he and the others needed to because the threats of Voldemort and Aizen were still there – then they all needed to pass this exam. He yawned again, and was a bit surprised to hear a slight snore coming from Ishida – who was apparently also able to sleep on his feet.

Orihime would be joining them this day – she needed to take the test as well, if she wanted to be able to make any purchases – and she admitted she was rather interested in learning more about Herbology, as she did seem to have a knack for growing magical plants – and that was about the extent of her talents. She simply shrugged and smiled and said she would be happy to supply the others with whatever they needed. In fact, she now had the beginnings of a thriving garden in Urahara's underground. Even he and Tessai were rather interested in what she was growing. Tatsuki's mother had been teaching her while the others were away, and while she knew all of the basics that they did… she wasn't quite as good at them as they were.

"That's our Orihime!" Tatsuki said, hugging her.

"Our own Neville Longbottom," Rukia said softly, smiling at the big...hearted...girl.

So they had left Byakuya and the others to handle the Arrancar, after hearing them say they were the only two left – Aizen had hunted down and eliminated Nell's Fracción, to the surprise and sorrow of both Renji and Uryu, and had also found and killed off the one remaining Privaron Espada as well. He had kept Nell and Grimmjow on the run, and the only reason they had survived was because they had stayed together (and apparently hooked up, as well, from the way they were acting). It was Grimmjow who had gotten the idea of looking for Ichigo the next time someone opened a Garganta. They didn't dare risk opening one up themselves for fear of getting caught.

Momo reported sleepily that the Vizards had taken them in and were keeping an eye on the pair while the Captains reported the situation back to the Yamamoto. Grimmjow's fate was iffy; although, Ichigo said, he did have his own rather strict, if peculiar sense of honor, which Orihime agreed with. He was violent, antisocial, and amoral; but if he said something and swore to it – he'd keep his word. If he owed something to someone – he would make sure he paid it back. Again, his own peculiar honor system. Orihime told the others how he had saved her from the two lower ranked Arrancar because she had restored his arm and his rank, and he had wanted to pay her back. He was not being nice – he had simply owed her one and wanted them to be square.

Nell on the other hand had a much better chance simply because of the assistance she had given Ichigo and the others. There was also the fact that she despised violence, and was much more of a pacifist. The fact that the two had actually paired up… in that way… stunned Ichigo and Orihime; they were the two who knew them best.

"Nell?" Ichigo had said, baffled.

"And Grimmjow?" Orihime had added, just as confused.

Opposites attract, they supposed.

Everyone – except Mrs. Arisawa – fell asleep on the train. Tatsuki's mother watched them all with an amused expression, before she pulled out her novel to read during the ride into Tokyo. She let them sleep until a few minutes before the stop they had to get off, and Ichigo wished he could ignore the looks they were all getting… especially him. A group of teenagers, in dress kimonos… boy, did they all look rather conspicuous. Luckily, they only had a block to walk to the ministry building, and by then they blended in with a bunch of other teens, also wearing dress kimonos. Well, everyone except Orihime and Ichigo blended in. Orange and auburn hair did rather stand out, and they got rather pointed stares.

A Ministry worker was at the door, greeting them; it was the one they had met the first day they had come to register. _What__ was__ her__ name__ again?_ Ichigo scowled at his feet, as he tried to remember.

"Ah! You made it back!" she greeted them, smiling. "I was afraid you wouldn't get back from England in time, when I saw the dates the classes ended!" She was also dressed in a kimono.

"_Ohayo_, Miko-san!" Momo smiled at her, "We got back two days ago!"

_That's __right, __Miko__…__.__Thank __god __for __Momo_, he thought, giving the smiling woman a nervous smile.

"You are so hopeless," he heard Tatsuki mutter. He shot her a glare, and heard Mizuiro snicker as they slowly queued into the building. He felt Rukia's hand slip into his, and he squeezed it briefly once.

"How many of us are there?" Uryu wondered, looking around. He hadn't thought there would be so many – but there were at least as many as a full two years worth of Hogwarts students cramming into the building… Ichigo's head was starting to ache, and he just wanted to sit down…

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia looked at him, worriedly. He shook his head.

"Head's starting to hurt a bit," he admitted. He really wasn't fully recovered yet, he guessed… maybe he had done too much yesterday and the day before. Of course, the attack by Aizen and his Espada hadn't helped. He figured, however, that Aizen had shaken off that rather minor curse, but would hesitate to come back, because he wasn't sure what the Gotei 13 was up to… he hoped. He needed to learn more before he could fight Aizen again.

Rukia was looking around, and soon found what she wanted: a row of chairs along the wall, which she dragged him towards. Tatsuki saw her intent, and beat her to it. She stared down at the boy on the end chair.

"Move," Tatsuki ordered, cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner.

He looked at her, surprised. Orihime gave him a puppy dog look.

"Kurosaki-kun has been very ill – he really needs to sit down. Please?"

No one – except maybe Yamamoto – could resist that look for very long. That combined with the fact that Ichigo's face was starting to look a little gray made the boy move. Ichigo sat down with a sigh and leaned back against the wall; it was going to be a good half hour or more before everyone was checked in and they were in the room and given their exam papers. And then they still had to take a practical…. He stifled a groan.

It was going to be a long, _long_ day.

#

"That… was a test?" Rukia said for what had to be the millionth time as they walked slowly back towards the train station. They had all been afraid that Ichigo was going to pull a Potter – and collapse in the middle of the exam – especially when the practical consisted of the proctor calling them up one by one, and having them perform one _very_ hard spell in each subject. So at least he'd be able to pick a _hard_ charm. However, as the proctor whispered to them each, just do the hardest one that they could, and they would consider the student to be at that level in that subject…

When it was Ichigo's turn, one of the boys who had been giving him a hard time in the waiting room jeered at him as he walked up to the front, and he found himself missing Hogwarts, if just for the fact his hair was no big deal. It was at that point that Ichigo had had enough; he'd clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached, trying not to hit the other boy, who, to make matters worse, had made multiple passes at Rukia and Momo all day, and had said one or two derogatory things about Orihime as well, causing them to have to restrain Tatsuki. So, when it was time for him to perform a Transfiguration spell… He couldn't resist.

"He isn't going to…" Mizuiro had gasped when they saw Ichigo slide a calculating look at the other boy. Knowing Ichigo the way they did, this particular look boded ill for whomever it was aimed at. And as it was now time for him to do Transfiguration...

"Yep, he is," Tatsuki had nodded with a grin. Orihime had watched, baffled, while Rukia, Momo and Uryu just shook their heads as Ichigo raised his wand, silently pointed it at the jeering student… and then they had all watched with some satisfaction as the other boy's friends scurried around trying to catch him. Ichigo really hadn't cared if he passed at that point, although from the amused expression on the proctor's face, he had a feeling he had. He was the only one who had done a wordless spell so far, and his defensive spell, curse, and yes, even his charm had been harder than anything anyone had done except Uryu up to that point. Apparently going to Hogwarts had been a _good_ thing to do.

"Someone just tell me that I can go home and sleep for a week," Ichigo muttered, slouching down in the train seat after they had boarded.

"You should be able to; I can come over tomorrow and work on you some more, if you'd like," Orihime offered, looking at him with some concern.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Oh no! Not at all!" the bubbly girl assured him, "It will give me some time to hang out with Rukia-chan!"

"I won't be going home for a few days," Rukia confirmed, "Although I think Momo has to…"

The other girl groaned and stared out the train window. "I'm dreading the paperwork…"

Ichigo winced with sympathy. He'd gotten a glimpse at the amount of paperwork that had built up over the year… he leaned over.

"Check with Yamamoto… if there's anything I can sign at this point, even though I'm not 'official' yet, go ahead and send it over… I saw the stack – it'll take you a year to get through it yourself." Momo gave him a grateful look, even if it was also mixed with dread. She nodded.

"I'll do that – thanks. I know you aren't official, yet."

#

"Well, now," Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in the chair that Yamamoto had provided for him and sipped his tea. "We somehow managed to get through the year."

"Barely," the Head Captain agreed. Although he preferred to do things the old fashioned Japanese way, his meetings with Dumbledore were usually a mix of old and new. Traditional tea with comfy stuffed chairs, partially due to the fact that both of them were having trouble getting up off of the floor, these days… or rather, Albus was having difficulty getting up off of a cushion. The chair was Yamamoto's concession to his long-time friend's age.

"That boy of yours certainly exceeded all expectations," the Professor admitted, "Although it got a little dicey at the end."

"Yes, Kurosaki has a habit of doing that," Yamamoto nodded his agreement, "Although pulling rabbits out of hats does seem to be his – specialty."

Dumbledore chuckled at Yamamoto's play on words. "Literally and figuratively, it would seem." The two conniving old men had a laugh over that, clinked their cups together in a silent toast, and sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their tea, before Sasakibe interrupted.

"Pardon me, Captain – but Masaki Kurosaki wishes to speak with you," he bowed.

"Ah, go ahead and send her in," Yamamoto nodded, setting his cup down on the small table that sat between their chairs.

A moment later Masaki entered the room, carrying a stack of papers. She smiled when she saw Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore – how are you?" she bowed in his direction after she greeted the Head Captain. The Professor smiled fondly at one of his favorite students.

"Quite well, Masaki – and you appear as if you've been busy," he indicated the papers. She nodded.

"I have a copy of the report you requested, Head Captain – I have a copy for Professor Dumbledore, as well," she said.

"A copy for me?" Dumbledore queried.

"The preliminary report for teaching magic at the Soul Reaper Academy," Yamamoto explained, "Masaki and the Potters have been working on it."

"Well…" Masaki rolled her eyes as she let her voice trail off.

Dumbledore chuckled at her expression, knowing exactly what she hadn't said. "I take that expression to mean that you and _Lily_ have been working on it?"

"James started… until Sirius arrived," Masaki sighed and gave a soft laugh, "Then he got sidetracked. So it's just been Lily and myself with some assistance from Diggory-kun and Ollivander-san."

"Ah, you found young Cedric? And one of the Ollivanders?" Dumbledore appeared to be quite pleased by this.

"Actually, Professor, Diggory was already enrolled in the academy and found us; and Ollivander – I think he's the current wand maker's great-great-grandfather – heard about what we were doing, and wandered in to check it out – so at least we'll have a wand maker and won't need to go looking for one, or kidnap the current wand maker ourselves. He's investigating woods, and he thinks the best cores for a Soul Reaper will be Thestral, considering that all four Soul Reapers aligned with one…. It's all in the report. We made a copy for you because we wanted your opinion."

"And I shall be most happy to read it," Dumbledore accepted the report, "and to proffer my, ahem, expert advice. Although I doubt you and Lily need any help – unless it's assistance getting work out of James and Sirius."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. You have been most industrious in getting this done. And please thank Potter-san for me, as well," Yamamoto inclined his head. Masaki smiled and excused herself, leaving the pair alone again.

"I do adore that girl – one of my favorite students of all time…" Dumbledore sighed, "I really had wanted her to be the Potions Master after Horace retired– but she turned me down flat. At least now I understand why."

"You also understand why I needed you to come and drag young Kurosaki back to Hogwarts…" Yamamoto frowned, "He would have stayed here, just for her. Of course, the fact that Miss Kuchiki herself resides here would have been the icing on the cake for him. With the two of them here – we needed to use a crowbar to get him back to the world of the living."

"Will you ever tell him the truth?" Dumbledore eyed his old friend over his teacup.

"I've been waiting for his idiot father to do that," the Head Captain complained, "The only good thing that boy ever did was marry Masaki."

"Well," Dumbledore raised his cup in salute, "here's hoping our secrets don't come back and bite us in our, um… respective backsides."

"They always do, my old friend," Yamamoto sighed, "They always do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note:<strong>

**And… that's the end of Part 1 of the Trilogy! Sorry if Grimmjow appears to be a little - OOC here, but put it down to Nell's influence!  
><strong>

**I have one more "special" chapter to do, as I promised – the wands, cores, and Masaki's spells/potions that I've come up with. I'll be updating it as time goes by, especially during the course of the next book, I don't want to give TOO much away now! I'll also add class schedules and OWL results; if you favorite/bookmark the page, you'll be able to refer back to it as a sort of reference. **

**I'll also use it to announce the imminent arrival of Part 2. I'm on Chapter 26… However, some of the best stuff in this wasn't added until my third FULL read through, and I've already gone back and changed a few things. **

**So**** as ****I've ****said**** in**** the**** past**** – ****if**** there's**** something**** ACTION-WISE**** you'd ****like**** to ****see**** – ****not**** including ****pairings,**** because**** I've**** already**** got ****those ****for**** most ****of**** the**** MAIN ****characters ****(if**** there's ****a**** side**** character**** you'd ****like ****to ****see, ****I**** don't**** have ****anything major planned ****for**** some ****of ****those****…****.****) ****I'm**** open ****to ****suggestion.**** And ****like**** I've ****said**** in**** the ****past**** – ****I**** have**** BIG**** plans**** for**** Draco****… ****and ****Cedric****… but especially Draco. ****Bwahahaha**** (rubbing ****hands ****gleefully)**…


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay for those of you who haven't noticed... Chapter Two of the Sequel has been posted! **

**A little bit of reorganization has been done here. Potions and spells are now first, and the wand information is second. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Masaki's spells<span>**

Auto-quill: automatically writes down what the designated speaker says.

Bare-it-all (jinx): removes all hair/fur/feathers/scales from a creature, depositing them in a pile.

Cover-up (anti-jinx): replaces all of the above hair/fur/feathers/scales.

Power-on (for electronics): allows small electronic devices to work in the Hogwarts environment.

Auto-translate: automatically translates what is on a page into another language.

Stepback (for potions): removes the last ingredient from a potion if a mistake is made. Only works for the last step; cannot go back more than one step.

Stitch-up (for wounds): automatically takes the appropriate amount of suture thread and properly stitches up a Muggle wound. ONLY WORKS ON MUGGLES.

Rain-off: puts little invisible 'windshield wipers' on a pair of glasses. Or anything else one does not want getting wet. Speak the spell then the object the spell is being cast on. Apparently permanent.

Photo-stop: stops wizard photos from moving when a muggle looks at them.

Warm-Bubble: creates a warm bubble around the spell caster

Wind-Block: creates a shield in front of the spell caster, that follows the direction of the wind and blocks it

Night Light Quill: Quill lights up with a dull, reddish light for writing notes in the dark; perfect for taking notes and exams during Astronomy class.

Environmental Transfer: transfers the climate from one place to another (courtesy of cmcwiki)

Electronic Memory Wipe: Alters the existing information on electronic devices. (Ichigo)

* * *

><p><strong><span>POTIONS<span>**

Healing Potion – the pink potion that healed Arthur Weasley of Nagini's bite

High Explosive - created by the group by accident when trying to recreate the previous.

Harder than Diamond - created by the group by accident when trying to recreate the first.

SunBlock – Suntan lotion that is taken internally.

* * *

><p><span>RUKIA'S WAND<span>

Birch(Beth pronounced: beh)December 24 to January 20; 1st Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin names: Yellow birch - _Betula alleghaniensis_; black birch – _B._ _lenta_; canoe or common birch – _B._ _papyrifea_.

- Folk or Common names: Beithe, Bereza, Berke, Beth, Bouleau, Lady of the Woods, Birth, Canoe Tree, Paper Tree, Silver Birch, White Birch. "Birch" is derived from the meaning "Bright" or "Shining" in Indo-European and Sanskrit terminology. Quite possibly it came from the Anglo-Saxon term "Beorgan" meaning "to protect or shelter"

- Magical History & Associations: Birch's color is white, its day is Sunday and its gemstone is red chard. The Celtic symbol of Birch is the White Stag with a rack with seven prongs. Birch is associated with the element of water, is a tree of the sun and the planet Venus, and its Herbal Gender is feminine. The Birch tree is sacred to the God Thor and the Goddesses Diana and Cerridwen. Birch is considered to be a Goddess tree, the symbol of summer ever-returning.

The Core: Thestral hair

TOSHIRO'S WAND

Ash (Nion pronounced: knee un) February 18 to March 17; 3rd Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: White Ash - _Fraxinus_ _americana_; European Ash – _F._ _excelsior_; Flowering Ash – _F._ _ornus_.

- Folk or Common names: Ash, Common Ash, Unicorn Tree, Guardian Tree

- Magical History & Associations: The bird associated with this month is the snipe, the color is half clear & half deep blue, and the gemstone is sea-green beryl. The Ash, a masculine herb, is associated with the element of water, the sun and Jupiter; and is sacred to Thor, Woden, Mars, Uranus and Gwydion. Ash is also sacred to Odin since the Ash is often known as the Yggdrassil amongst the Scandinavian nations. In Norse mythology, the Yggdrassil supports the Universe, has three main branches and is believed to have sprung from the beginning of time out of primordial slime and ashes. The Ash is also the tree of the sea God Poseidon, because of its watery power.

The core: Thestral hair

ORIHIME'S WAND

Alder (Fearn pronounced: fair un) March 18 to April 14; 4th Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: Smooth Alder - _Alnus serrulata_.

- Folk or Common names: Alder, Gummy/Gluey (European), Rugose/wrinkly (Tag), Tree of the Fairies.

- Magical History & Associations: The birds associated with this month are the raven, the crow and the gull; the colors are crimson, green-brown and royal purple; the day is Saturday; and the gemstone is fire-garnet. The Alder, a Masculine herb, is associated with the element of fire, and the planet of Venus. The Alder is sacred to Bran the Blessed and Cronos (Saturn). Alder is also sacred to Faery kings and elf kings - from the word Alder comes elder (not the tree) as in 'elder' kings. The Fey of the Alder have been described as water spirits or as "Dark Faeries". They are very protective of the tree and when they leave their trees, this Faerie will take the form of a Raven. In tree Folk-lore, the Alder is known as the tree of fire - In the battle of the trees, the Alder fought in the very front line. It is described as the very "battle witch" of all woods, the tree that is hottest in the fight.

Orihime's core: a feather from Itsumaden - a monstrous bird that appeared over the capital in the _Taiheiki_, which is a Japanese historical epic written in the late 14th century.

YUZU AND KARIN'S WANDS

Willow (Saille pronounced: Sahl' yeh) April 15 to May 12; 5th Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: Weeping Willow: _Salix babylonica_; black Willow: 

- Folk or Common names: Willow, Witch's Tree, Pussy Willow, Salicyn Willow, Saille, Sally, Withe, Withy, Witches' Aspirin, Tree of Enchantment, Osier, Tarvos Tree, and Sough Tree. The Anglo-Saxon 'welig' from where the name 'willow' is derived, means 'pliancy'.

- Magical History & Associations: The bird associated with this month is the hawk, the color is haze, and the gemstone is blood-red carbuncle. The Willow, a Feminine herb, is associated with water, and is an herb of the moon. The Willow is sacred to Minerva who invented numbers and also to Artemis, Ceres, Persephone, Brigid, Hera, Helice, Mercury, Belili, and Circe. The Sumerian goddess Belili was a goddess of trees, and Willows in particular.

- Yuzu's Core: _Fenghuang_ are Asian birds that are said to reign over all other birds. The males are Feng and the females Huang. Today separating genders is often no longer made and the Feng and Huang are blurred into a single entity so that it can be paired with the Chinese dragon. It is also known as the "August Rooster" since it sometimes takes the place of the Rooster in the Chinese Zodiac. It is also sometimes called the Chinese phoenix.

- Karin – Dragon sinew (and there's too much on dragons to go into here…)

MOMO'S WAND

Hawthorn (Huath pronounced: Hoh' uh) May 13 to June 9; 6th Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: _Crataegus oxyacantha_ (from the Greek 'kratos' - hardness, 'oxus' - sharp, and 'akantha' - thorn).

- Folk or Common names: Bread and Cheese Tree, Gaxels, Hagthorn, Halves, Haw, Hazels, Huath, Ladies' Meat, May, Mayblossom, May Bush, Mayflower, May Tree, Midland Hawthorn Quick, Thorn, Tree of Chastity.

- Magical History & Associations: The bird associated with this month is the night crow, the color is deepest black, and the gemstone is Lapis Lazuli. The Greeks and Romans saw the Hawthorn as symbolic of hope and marriage, but in medieval Europe it was associated with witchcraft and considered to be unlucky. This seeming contradiction is to be expected from a tree with such beautiful blossoms and such deadly-looking thorns. Hawthorne has a strong association with water. It is a Masculine herb, associated with the planet of Mars and the element of Fire.

The core: Thestral hair

ICHIGO'S WAND

Oak (Duir pronounced: dur; means 'door') June 10 to July 7; 7th Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: white Oak - Q_uercus alba_; red Oak – Q._rubra_; black Oak – Q._velutina_;

- Folk or Common names: Duir, Jove's Nuts and Juglans.

- Magical History & Associations: The word Duir, comes from the Sanskrit "Dwr" meaning "door", and is the door to the three worlds of the Shaman. The Oak is associated with the element of fire and is ruled by the sun. The bird associated with this month is the wren, the color is black, and the gemstone is white carnelian or moonstone. Oak has been considered sacred by just about every culture that has encountered the tree, but it was held in particular reverence by the Celts and the Norse because of its size, long life, and acorns. The Druids were said to have worshiped in Oak-groves in Gaul. The Oak tree is sacred to Brighid, the Dadga, Dianus, Janus, Rhea, Cybele, Hecate, Pan, and Erato. The acorn was under the protection of Cybele (the goddess of Nature). The Oak is also frequently associated with Gods of thunder and lightning such as Zeus, Jupiter, Thor, and the Lithuanian God Perkunas.

The Core – Thestral hair

TATSUKI'S WAND

Holly (Tinne pronounced: chihn' uh) July 8 to August 4; 8th Moon of the Celtic Year

A beautiful white wood with an almost invisible grain; looks very much like ivory. Holly is associated with the death and rebirth symbolism of winter in both Pagan and Christian lore and is important to the Winter Solstice. In Arthurian legend, Gawain (representing the Oak King of summer) fought the Green Knight, who was armed with a holly club to represent winter. It is one of the three timbers used in the construction of chariot wheel shafts. It was used in spear shafts also.

- Latin name: English Holly (also called Scarlet Oak) - _Ilex aquilfolium_; American holly – I._opaca_.

- Folk or Common names: Holly, Scarlet Oak, Kerm-Oak, Holy Tree. Holly actually means "holy". The Holly is an evergreen tree.

- Magical History & Associations: The Holly, a masculine herb, is associated with the element of fire, and is an herb of Saturn and Mars. The bird associated with this month is the starling, the color is green-gray, the gemstone is yellow caingorm, and the day of the week association is Tuesday. Holly is the first moon of the dark half of the year, and the Holly is sacred to both the Winter and Summer Solstices.

- The Core: _Kuda-gitsune_ - The kuda-gitsune or kanko is described as a rat-sized fox which can be kept in a pipe. According to the Zen'an Zuihitsu the kanko is a fox the size of a weasel or rat, with vertical eyes and thin hair. The magic-user summons the kanko to appear inside a bamboo pipe which he is holding whereupon the fox will answer all the questions it is asked. It is named for its tail, which is like a pipe cut in half. It can be tamed and kept in a pocket or sleeve, and uses its supernatural power to seek out assorted information which it then whispers to its master. A person who keeps it is thus able to see into both the past and future.

MIZUIRO'S WAND

Hazel (Coll pronounced: Cull). Coll means "life force within you"**) **August 5 to September 1; 9th Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: European hazel - _Corylus avellana_; American Filbert - _C. americana_.

- Folk or Common names: tree of Wisdom, Lamb's Tails Tree, Collo or Coslo (Gailic), The tree's name shares a common root with the walnut tree and its nut, or cnu and hnot in Europe and Nux in latin.

- Magical History & Associations: The bird associated with this month is the crane, the color is brown, and the gemstone is band-red agate. The Hazel, a masculine herb, is associated with the element of air, the planet of Mercury, the day of Wednesday, and is sacred to Mercury, Thor, Artemis, Fionn, Diana and Lazdona (the Lithuanian Hazelnut Tree Goddess).

- The core: _Mujina_ - the _Mujina_ of Japanese folklore is an avid shape shifter and deceiver of humans. One of the forms the _Mujina_ is purported to take is that of a "faceless ghost". This particular sort of monster is sometimes referred to by English speakers as a _Mujina_, but the Japanese know it as _noppera-bou_.

MASAKI'S WAND

Vine (Muin pronounced: muhn) September 2 to September 29; 10th Moon of the Celtic Year

- Latin name: Grape - vitis

- Folk or Common names: Grape (when dried: Raisin).

- Magical History & Associations: Grapes are an herb of Jupiter and the Moon, and are associated with positive ego strength. Birds associated with the month of the Vine are the Tit-mouse and the white swan; the animal is the snake; the color is variegated; and the gemstone is amethyst. An annual Grape Vine Festival called the Vinalia Rostica was held by the Greeks and the Romans - this was a festival of thanksgiving for the first of the grape harvest and was dedicated to God Dionysus / Bacchus and to the Goddess Venus of the Grape Vine; and also to Minerva.

The current Core is made of Thestral hair.

URYU'S WAND

Reed (Negetal pronounced: nyettle) October 28 to November 24; 12th Moon of the Celtic Year (YES, I DID CONSIDER THE YEW INSTEAD...)

- Latin name: Latin name: American Elm - _Ulmus americana_; European Elm - _U. procera_; slippery Elm - _U. fulva_.

- Folk or Common names: In Britain where the Reed tree is the dwarf elm, it is called the Water-Elder, Whitten, or rose Petal. Since I use the immature Elm tree in place of the Reed tree, the Elm is usually known as Elm, and sometimes Piss-Elm (due to the smell it makes while being burned as a green wood).

- Magical History & Associations: The birds associated with the month of Reed are the owl and goose, the color is grass green, and the gemstone is clear green jasper. Symbols of this Celtic month are The White Hound, The Stone, the Planet Pluto (Pwyll), The Fire Feast of Samhain Dis, Pwyll, and Arawn. Identified with the submerged or hidden dryad, The Month of Reed represents the mysteries of death.

- The core: _Kirin_: is a mythical hoofed Chinese chimerical creature known throughout various East Asian cultures, and is said to appear in conjunction with the arrival of a sage. It is a good omen that brings "serenity" or "prosperity". It is sometimes called the "Chinese unicorn". Although it looks fearsome, it only punishes the wicked. It can walk on grass yet not trample the blades and it can also walk on water. Being a peaceful creature, its diet does not include flesh. It takes great care when it walks never to tread on any living thing, and it is said to appear only in areas ruled by a wise and benevolent leader. It is normally gentle but can become fierce if a pure person is threatened by a sinner, spouting flames from its mouth and exercising other fearsome powers that vary from story to story. Some stories state that the Kirin is a sacred pet of the deities.


End file.
